An Imperfect Love
by mistyhaze420
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella & Alice leaves Jasper, their worlds collide. They have no one to turn to but each other for comfort and become good friends...but maybe more. But is it enough to mean forever? Graphic language, lemons in the future. J
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Bella's POV**

**Theme Song; Forgotten by Avril Lavigne**

I opened my eyes and looked out my bedroom window. I don't know what time I fell asleep. It was graduation day. I remember being there…sort of. I cam straight home and went to bed. I must have been out for awhile because it was twilight now. _Fuck. _That's the most difficult time of the day for me. It's hard for me to believe that just a little over three months ago I was happy. I was in love. I wasn't alone and forgotten.

When Edward left me alone in the woods, my whole world spiraled. The love of my life didn't want me anymore. He didn't love me. I offered him my life…my soul, but it wasn't good enough. I wasn't good enough for him to stay. So after the best year of my life…even though I almost got hit by a van, almost gang raped, and nearly killed by a sadistic vampire named James…pathetically it was still the best year of my life.

I wish I would've listened when he warned me to stay away from him. _No I don't. _As much as I hate to admit it, I will always love that selfish, fucking, self-righteous bastard.

I fucking hate him too. If he still loved me I would have a family now. Surely Alice saw that Charlie would be killed. But she left me too. They could have stopped it. It was a drunk driver on the night that Edward left me alone in the woods.

Charlie thought I was missing. He was out searching for me. I was found later by some friend of Billy Black lying alone in the woods, incoherent and broken. I had to identify my dad's body. There wasn't much left to work with. Not a pleasant image to have stuck in my mind.

I called Renee. As luck would have it, she lost her cell phone a week earlier and she didn't find out about Charlie until three days later. It was pretty fucked up.

However, when I told her I was ready to come to Florida, it seems she was no longer ready for me. She and Phil were traveling and her exact words, "You only have three months of school left, you really should just stay and graduate. Charlie would want that." Thanks for throwing my dead father in my face and guilting me into staying. What a cunt.

Still, I don't have anyone else. On nights like tonight I need someone. I can't hold on much longer to this bullshit life. It's not worth it. My life ended three months ago. Now I just…exist. Not even Jacob comes to see me anymore. I run off or hurt anyone who ever cared for me. What am I saying? Edward never really cared for me.

I was like a fucking science project to him. The only reason he even spoke to me…he couldn't read my mind and that bruised his fragile ego. He picked me because he liked my smell. That's like picking out a puppy because you like its color. I was a fucking pet to them. They didn't even have the decency to euthanize me when they were done playing with me. They tied the fucking bag shut and threw me in the river…to die a much more slowly.

Maybe he just got sick of protecting me all the time. Grew tired of protecting the poor, weak, fragile, little human child. What a stupid lamb.

FUCK! I have to talk to somebody right fucking now! I grabbed the phone and dialed one of the only two people I know.

"Hello?"

"Billy, it's Bella, I need to talk to Jacob."

I heard him yell to Jacob and heard yelling in the background.

"I'm sorry Bella; he said he'll call you back." Click

Well thanks a lot you cock sucking bastard.

Fuck…only one person left.

_Renee, please pick up the fucking phone…._

"The number you dialed has been disconnected…"

BITCH!!! FUCK!!!

That's it. I'm fucking done….

My mind has had fucking enough…now my body took over.

I threw the phone against the fucking wall and shattered it…like anyone would call me anyway…

I grabbed the fucking computer chair and threw it out my fucking window, breaking it into a million pieces…

I was in rampage mode. Knocking shit over or throwing it or kicking it. Breaking anything that was breakable. The only room off limits was Charlie's. The scent of Old Spice still lingered there and I did not need that shit right now…

I ran downstairs leaving a path of destruction behind me. I had to get out of this fucking house. Now. Too many fucking memories and ghosts chasing me.

I grabbed my keys and Charlie's obituary.

_Wait, love! Don't do anything foolish. You promised you'd be safe…_

"Fuck you Edward! You broke your promise too!"

I ran through the front door, not even bothering to close it behind me. I jumped in my truck and threw it in reverse. Seconds later I was pushing my old truck as fast as it would go.

I don't know what I was really thinking about. Everything that happened just kept flashing in my mind, playing like a fucking home movie To say I was snapping would be an understatement. As Edward would have said….I was in a fucking frenzy now and I was going by pure instinct. It was much too dangerous.

Sometime later I pulled up alongside the cliffs. It was dark out now. The moon was full and bright in the sky but there were wisps of black clouds too. It was eerily beautiful…peaceful. A chill swept across the breeze and it felt like it might rain soon. For the first time in three months I felt peaceful.

_Go home Bella._

_Fuck you Edward, go away!_

_Please love, turn around and go home._

_I have no home, Edward! I have nothing!_

_Bella please. Please turn around._

_Edward, my love, you always prided yourself for saving my pathetic ass, I guess you get one more shot._

I was smiling when my foot pressed the gas pedal….I was smiling all the way to the end…until the truck started to go over the edge…then the only think I could think of was…_Fuck, I don't want to die._


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper's POV**

"Alice, what the fuck are you talking about?!"

"I'm sorry Jasper! I just don't see a future for us anymore!"

"What the fuck, Alice! Are you leaving me?"

"Yes. I just…Jasper, I'm not in love with you anymore."

Well ain't that a fucking kick to the groin. I looked down at my beautiful little pixie wife and pleaded, "Alice…please, don't leave me. I'm so sorry about everything that happened. You can't be serious. Please, don't leave me." I looked in her eyes and leaned down to kiss her…but she pushed me away.

"Jasper, I'm serious! I don't want to be with you anymore! I know it hurts and I'm sorry but it's the truth!"

I slid down the bedroom door and clenched at my hair trying to calm myself down. "Alice, I don't have anyone else. Everything I have is tied to you…Carlisle and the rest of the family…the Denali's…I have nowhere else to go. I don't want to be by myself. You're my wife for fucks sake. Is it that easy of a decision for you to let me go?" I couldn't even look at her. She doesn't fucking love me anymore. _Get a hold of yourself, Jasper. Don't lose it._

Alice kneeled down and looked at me, "No, it wasn't an easy decision for me. I just started feeling different and I couldn't ignore it any longer. I'm sorry. Can't we try to be friends…"

My head snapped up, "Friends? Are you fucking kidding me?" I stood up and looked at her like she was fucking crazy. I had to get out of there before I fucking snapped because I never expected this bullshit. I knew we were having some problems but I thought we would work through them, like we always do. Alice really pulled the rug out from fucking underneath me.

She grabbed my arm before I opened the bedroom door, "Jasper, you don't have to leave the house. I'll just try to avoid you for a few weeks. I'm sure that after a little time you'll feel fine about this…"

I took a deep breath and tried to hold myself together but I just fucking couldn't.

"Fuck you, Alice!" I pulled away and ran downstairs. Carlisle and Esme were waiting at the bottom. I knew that they would let me stay there but I couldn't stand to be in the same state as Alice, let alone the same house. I fucking hated her right now.

"Carlisle, Esme, I'm sorry but I just can't stay here. I'm sure you understand." Carlisle nodded bit was visibly upset and Esme grabbed me in a hug, "Please check in with us often." I sighed, 'I'll try."

I took off running. I didn't know where the fuck I was going and it didn't really matter. I didn't take shit with me. I stopped after awhile and uprooted a few trees, wreaking some havoc in the forest. I had to release some of my anger. I just gave over to my senses. I ran for two days, only stopping to hunt.

By the time I stopped running it was twilight and I was standing in front of our house in Forks. I didn't even realize this was where I was headed.

I sat down on the front steps and tried to make some fucking sense out of what just happened.

_My wife doesn't love me anymore. She had been falling out of love with me for some time now and I was too stupid to see it. Edward would never forgive me for trying to attack Bella. I haven't seen him since the day we left Forks. I was under control until he threw her into that fucking table…fuck. Emmett and Rosalie had left for some alone time together. I had suggested the same thing to Alice but she was apprehensive. Now I know why. Bitch. I don't want to be alone, what if I lose it and kill someone? I couldn't forgive myself. That's why I can't go to Peter and Charlotte's house…they still kill humans and it would be much too difficult to maintain my lifestyle with them._

I took a deep breath and sighed. I could still smell Bella's scent in the air. She really did smell fantastic…kind of like freesia and lilac. Then my thoughts drifted to her. _I wonder how she's holding up since we all abandoned her. _I felt horrible when we left her. We considered her part of the family but we all just left her without even saying goodbye. We really were soulless creatures. I never even got the chance to apologize to her. I knew she would forgive me though. That's just how she is. I had never witnessed a human as fearless and compassionate as she is. Edward always said she had no sense of self-preservation but I disagree with him. I think she just has an impenetrable faith.

Maybe I could go check in on her? She might tell me to fuck off. Probably not though. I _think_ she would forgive me. Hopefully she's not scared of me. Maybe she'll just let me hang out with her for a little while…_fuck…who I am kidding? The last person on earth she will want to see is me; I'm the mother fucker who ruined her whole world._

Maybe I'll just run by her house…see if she's there. I just wanted to be around somebody I knew.

Before I could talk myself out of it again, I ran to her house. Her truck was in the driveway; Charlie's cruiser was gone so he must be at work. _Should I knock? No. I'll get a little closer to see how she's feeling before I decide to make a total ass out of myself and knock on her door._

I climbed the tree outside her window and I could see Bella standing in the middle of her room. She looked like shit. It looked like she had lost a few pounds, she definitely hadn't been sleeping well, and she just looked really tired. I could feel several emotions fighting for dominance within her; anger, fear, pain, desperation, need…I was starting to feel weighted under the pressure of it.

Suddenly she threw her phone against the wall. She was screaming and destroying everything she got her hands on. She was having a fucking meltdown. I tried to send calming waves to her but it wouldn't fucking work! I was powerless to help her so I just watched and waited for her to calm down, knowing that she would tire eventually.

Her pain made me ache worse but I couldn't leave until I knew she was okay. Hopefully Charlie would be home soon and help her calm down. After about a twenty minute rampage she took off and ran downstairs to the kitchen. I jumped down so I could see her through the window. She grabbed a newspaper clipping off the kitchen table and read it quietly. I looked quickly to see what it was…"Police Chief Charles Swan was a valued member of our community. He will be greatly missed. He is survived by his daughter Isabella Marie Swan, 18….." _Holy fuck! Charlie died. _I looked closer on the obituary for the date he died…_the day Edward left her. Oh fuck! She's been alone this whole time! Charlie's fucking dead and we fucking left her and she's been left the fuck alone to deal with this! _My own emotions of guilt and sadness for her caused my knees to buckle.

She grabbed her keys and started to run out the door when she stopped dead in her tracks and closed her eyes. After a short moment she screamed out, "Fuck you Edward! You broke your promise too!" _What the fuck is she talking about? Did she hear Edward speak to her in her mind? What the fuck did we do to her?_

She raced out the front door and took off in her truck. I started running alongside her in the woods, hoping that she didn't get into an accident at the crazy way she was driving. After a pretty long fucking run, she pulled up in front of a cliff overlooking the beach and came to a stop. She turned off her headlights. I climbed up a tree close to where she was, still unsure of what to do.

She was just sitting there staring out at the moon. She just sat there with a very peaceful smile on her face. Normally I would think that was a good thing but the emotions pouring out of her told quite a different story; fear, loneliness, panic, indifference, resolve…

The next thing I noticed she floored the fucking truck and was getting ready to go off the edge…

I jumped down and ran, it felt like her emotions were pulling me back and I didn't know if I would get to her in time.

Fear. Resolve. Indifference….Regret.

When her regret hit me it pushed me faster. The truck was falling now. I jumped down on a branch hanging out over the ledge, ripped the fucking door off the truck as it fell, grabbed Bella's hand and yanked her ass out. I was holding the branch with one hand and her with the other. Her eyes were closed and she was hanging there limply. _Fuck. I hope I didn't hurt her…_

"Bella?" I yelled to try and get her to snap the fuck awake. It took her a moment but she opened her eyes and saw me. She gasped, "Jasper?" She was in complete shock. I tried to be forceful due to our current situation, "Bella, I'm going to pull you up and you need to put your arms around my neck and wrap your legs around my waist. Then I'll have both my hands to jump back up on the ledge. You ready, darlin'?" She nodded slowly.

I pulled her up and she did as I asked. She first wrapped her arms around my neck and then slid her legs around my waist, locking her ankles together. She laid her head on my chest and held on very tight, she was shaking violently. She was terrified. But all my sick mind could think was…_Fuck. She's warm._

With both hands free I pulled us back up on the cliff. I stood there for a few minutes holding Bella because she was latched on tight and wasn't letting go of me. So I wrapped my arms around her and put my head on her shoulder. _She smells incredible…_

I was feeling emotionally exhausted at this point so I sat down on the ground and rocked her for a few minutes. She was sobbing heavily now and if my heart were working, it would have broken when I felt her trembling and breaking down in my arms. I tightened my hold on her and whispered in her ear, "You're okay, Isabella. You're safe."

She shuddered. _I probably scared her. But she's not feeling any fear now, just pain, sadness…comfort….Thank God._

At least I was able to provide her some sense of comfort for awhile. It took a long time for her to stop crying. When the trembling finally stopped she let out a long sigh. Then much to my dismay, she unwrapped herself from me and stood up.

I stood up and looked at her, not really knowing what to say, but just kind of lost in all her emotions at this moment. She looked up at me and very softly said, "Thank you, Jasper." I smiled softly back at her, I knew her emotions were still bouncing all around the spectrum so I simply said; "You're welcome."

She gave a weak smile, but hey, it was a smile so I was pleased.

I walked just a little closer, not wanting to scare her off. "Bella, I'm so sorry about everything. If I wouldn't have lost control, none of this would have happened. I'll feel guilty about that for as long as I exist."

She looked down at the ground, "Jasper, none of this is your fault. I was the clumsy human who cut herself in a room full of vampires. Besides, I don't think you would have attacked me when I got the paper cut. I think you lost control when Edward threw me into the table but that wasn't your fault either. Like I always said, you're a vampire, it's who you are. I excepted that."

Bella is easily the most forgiving person I've ever known, but sometimes she even shocks me. I was left somewhat speechless by her compassion so I just smiled.

She folded her arms across her chest and I could hear her heartbeat begin to race, "So where is everybody? Edward sends you in to save the day now, huh?" I realized that she was anxious because she thought the whole family was back so I tried to alleviate her nervousness. "Bella, I'm by myself. I don't know where everyone is."

She looked over at me with a confused look on her face and I dreaded what was coming, "But…Alice must have seen this so you must be here together…" I shook my head and interrupted her, "No, Bella. I'm alone. Alice left me." I felt like shit. I didn't want to think about Alice but she deserved the truth about why I was here.

She looked at me, once again, completely shocked. She gasped, "What? Why? But I thought you'd be together forever?" I motioned over to a couple of big rocks that were perfect for sitting on. She sat on one and I sat across from her. She was looking intently into my eyes now still trying to figure out what the hell happened. So I figured, fuck it, I'll tell her the truth.

"I have no fucking clue, Bella. She gave me a bunch of bullshit about falling out of love with me for the past few months. So, now she doesn't love me…she doesn't want to be with me anymore. We were married over half a fucking century." I weakly laughed to try and hide the fucking ache in my chest again now, "But she does hope that we'll be friends again someday." I muttered the word bitch under my breath but I don't know if Bella caught it.

She reached out and put her hand on my knee and looked up at me, "I'm so sorry Jasper." It sent a shock through me but obviously not her. She must have been used to the way we feel but I was definitely not used to the way she felt when she touched me. I had never really been allowed near her when she was with Edward. Even at the hotel in Phoenix I had tried to keep a safe distance. Then she pulled back and began a little rant while my body just wanted her to put her hand back on my knee, "We sure know how to pick them, huh? I never would have guessed it. I thought I knew Alice and Edward much better than I actually did. I never would have guessed they would be so heartless."

Then suddenly my mind drifted back to Charlie. I didn't know if I should bring it up but knew she probably hadn't really talked about it to anyone and she really needed to. So I took a big unnecessary breath and sighed, 'Um…Bella? What happened…with Charlie?"

Her eyes became glossy again and she bit her lip. She pulled in a couple deep breaths to calm herself down. "The day that Edward left, he left me alone in the woods. He told me that he didn't love me or want me. I was devastated. When he ran away, I tried to run after him. I got lost. It got dark. I remember lying on the cold ground, it was raining but I felt nothing. Anyway, Charlie had a search party out looking for me. He drove through town to see if I was hanging out anywhere but on his way back…he was hit by a drunk driver." I could feel the pain and sorrow emanating from her and it was staggering. She took a few more deep breaths and continued, "A friend of my father found me. Charlie died still thinking I was missing. The next day I had to go and confirm that it was him." She broke down into uncontrollable sobs again and instinctively I jumped up and pulled her into my arms. I just held onto her, letting her cry as long as she needed to. I ran my fingers through her long silky hair and rubbed her back softly.

After several minutes she pulled away slightly and looked up at me, "How did you know about Charlie and why…you never answered my question about why you're here." She stared up at me with those big brown doe eyes and I was not looking forward to this part of the conversation.

"Bella, when Alice decided she didn't want to be with me anymore, it fucking crushed me. When she found me in that diner so many years ago, she gave me hope. Now that she's gone, I have none. I don't know how I'm supposed to handle this fucking life alone. Everything I know now, involves her. There is no me, without her. So I freaked out and ran. I don't even remember running here but once I got here, my thoughts drifted to you. I wondered how you were. I wondered if you would forgive me." I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair before I blurted out the last part that would make me feel like a complete idiot, "And I was lonely. I don't really have any friends. I know you probably don't consider me a friend, seeing to how I tried to eat you and everything, but I was hoping you might consider me one. And I was hoping you would just hang out with me for awhile." I knew I would be blushing now if I were able. I practically begged her to be my friend. How fucking pathetic am I?

We sat there for a moment in awkward silence when she suddenly leaned into my shoulder and laughed, "Can I call you my BFF?" Now I laughed, "Shut up Bella."

Her laughter slowly subsided and she got up and sat next to me, "Of course you're my friend, Jasper. I always thought of you guys as family. All of you. I guess…I just don't know you that well. I mean, Edward always kept us apart because he was afraid but you seem to be just fine to me. You saved my life tonight."

Another sore spot. "Edward always thought I would lose control. I know I'm the newest member of our family on this vegetarian diet of ours but…it just seems like they were always waiting on me to fuck up and lose it. They just didn't have much faith in me but I _know_ I would never hurt you, Bella." She looked over at me and smiled warmly and with complete conviction said, "I know you wouldn't." _Amazing._

We sat there awhile in comfortable silence and watched the water below and the moon above. It was very peaceful and I was grateful just to have some company.

Bella's emotions were starting to soften up a bit. She was currently just feeling relieved and comforted by not being alone. I felt exactly the same way. I'm not sure how much time passed but she finally spoke again and asked, "But how did you know I was here? How did you know what I was going to do?"

I laughed quietly, "Edward was right. You are very perceptive." She smiled and I wondered if she would think I was a stalker or psycho like Edward, "I decided I wanted to see you so I ran to your house. When I got there you were feeling very angry. I tried to send you some calming waves…sorry, I hope you're not mad…they didn't work anyway. I saw you pick up the obituary…I followed you when you took off in your truck. I watched you when you parked. You had this peaceful smile on your face but your emotions were going fucking crazy…it was terrifying. I ran as fast as I could but I wasn't sure if I was gonna make it. But that last feeling you had…regret….there was no fucking way I was gonna let you die." I was leaning forward now with my hands in my hair. I didn't realize how emotional this was going to be.

She leaned into my shoulder and then I felt her hand slide into my hair, the sensation was fantastic. She slid her hand on top of mine and she pulled my hand into her hers. She smiled. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to. She was thankful but she just couldn't talk about it right now. I understood and had no intention of pushing anything else on her tonight.

Then I saw some chills run through her and she started shivering. I realized then that it must be cold out here for a human.

"Bella, I should probably take you home. It's really fucking late and I know you've gotta be freezing." I stood up and pulled her up with her hand still in mine. She sighed, "I don't want to go home. I don't want to ever go back there. Can I just stay with you?" She looked up at me and I knew I couldn't leave her alone after what happened tonight. And I couldn't leave her alone because I desperately needed to be near someone.

So, I nodded and said, "I was hoping you'd want to stay with me." She smiled and felt a sense of relief. So did I. "Okay, Bella, you need to hop on my back so we can get going. It's going to be a little bit of a run." She instantly froze and I felt panic surge through her, "I…can't…I just can't do that. It's too much like him, it will remind me and…I just can't." I put my arms around her and sent a calming wave. She started to relax a little and then spoke again, "Well, how about if you just hold me like you did before? It felt different than when _he_ held me. Would you be able to run like that?"

I thought about this for a moment. Bella's arms and legs wrapped around me tightly. Her warmth against my body. Yep, I could do that and run. "Yeah, that will work." I pulled off my hoodie and handed it to her, "Here, put this on and pull the hood up. The wind's gonna be cold enough without adding in my body temperature." Luckily I was wearing a black tee shirt underneath or I would've been self conscious about the scars on my body.

She pulled it on and I chuckled just a little because it was way too fucking big on her but she looked absolutely adorable in it. I was a little nervous when she came up and put her arms around my neck but her warmth was so incredible I just didn't fucking care…I just wanted to feel her.

So I put my hands on her hips and she wrapped her legs around my waist again. What the fuck did I get myself into? I felt her warm breath on my neck and it was heaven. I wouldn't be able to do this if she didn't stop it, "Um…Bella, tuck your head into my chest. It's gonna be really cold." She did as I said and I took off back to Forks. And once again, I tried to wrap my mind around all of the things that happened.

_I had complete control tonight. The thought of hurting her never even crossed my mind. Why the fuck does she have to feel so good…warm? I'm sure that after a couple of days, if she even sticks around that long…I'm sure that I will be used to the sensation and it won't affect me so much anymore. I really fucking hope that's the case._

We got back to our house in Forks but when I leaned down to tell Bella, she was sound asleep, snuggled into my chest. It was pretty funny. I walked in the living room and laid her on the couch. I figured she wouldn't be comfortable in any of the bedrooms. I threw a blanket over her and build a fire in the fireplace to try and warm her up. I sat in the chair across the couch and threw my feet up on Esme's coffee table. I knew she wouldn't approve, but she wasn't here now. I watched Bella sleep. I never understood how Edward was able to watch her sleep but now, I could. It was very relaxing to watch her. At least until the nightmares started. A couple of times I had to throw some calm her way. I hoped she wouldn't be mad but I didn't fucking care…she needed a decent night's sleep and if I could do that for her…then I would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews…I hope you enjoy**

**Bella's POV**

I was looking out at the moonlight over the beach with _Jasper_. I didn't quite know what to think about that yet. This whole thing was just like a big mind scramble!

_I really thought I was going to die. My eyes were closed and I didn't see anything. I heard what sounded like metal tearing and then I was jerked hard… I figured I was crashing into the water. But then I heard the truck hit the water below. It was then when I felt the cold hand that was gripping onto mine. Edward! He does love me…but then when he spoke, it wasn't Edward. I knew the voice but it didn't make sense. I looked up and saw Jasper. I didn't understand…it wasn't Edward. He told me to wrap myself around him and when I did…it was so familiar. The marble body, the cold skin, the sweet smell…Jasper was a little different, a little huskier but still completely wonderful. But when I thought about what just happened I lost it. _

_I couldn't let go of him. It wasn't Edward but it reminded me of him. I wasn't sure how long I would get to feel that again so I held on for dear life. Thankfully he didn't put me down. He even wrapped his arms around me and put his head on my shoulder. He seemed tired which I know is impossible because of what he is. He finally sat down and started rocking me. And then he whispered that I was safe. The realization that I wasn't dead hit me and I broke down again. I was so thankful and he was so comforting…After awhile I calmed down and pulled myself away from the familiar feel of his body, I didn't know if that would be the last time I ever felt that but I did know that it was a high probability. _

_I told him thank you. It wasn't enough to express how grateful I was but it was the truest thing I could say at that moment. Then he tried to blame my whole mess of a life on himself. I don't know why none of them ever believed that I truly didn't care what they were, and that I understood that sometimes unfortunate things happen, but I knew in my heart that they wouldn't hurt me…well maybe Rosalie but I still didn't think she would kill me._

_And then when I explained how I felt to him…he didn't argue with me about why he was right and I was wrong. He just smiled and I was surprised for not having to defend my point._

_Then it hit me that Alice must have seen this happening but he told me they broke up. She left him. I was trying so hard to process all of these different emotions, I had my own pain to deal with and now I felt for him too. I think he called her a bitch under his breath. That shocked me a little too but I understand he was angry with her. I put a hand on his knee hoping to comfort him maybe in some small measure…then I just blurted out a bunch of stuff about how I couldn't believe how Edward and Alice treated us. He was nice enough to let me rant a little._

_Then he asked me about Charlie. I lost it again so he pulled me into his arms again. This time it felt different. This time I could tell the differences between his and Edward's body. He was just a little taller than Edward, lanky but a little more muscular. He was also a little rougher…he hugged me a little tighter than Edward did. He started running his fingers through my hair and rubbing my back very softly. It was very…nice. _

_Then we talked about why he was really here. He needed a friend. It made me see him differently…he was a little more vulnerable. My heart just broke all over again for him. So I tried to get a smile from him and asked if I could call him my BFF…he told me to shut up…but he laughed. It made me feel better to see him laugh. _

_We talked for quite awhile and it seemed so comfortable to do. I hadn't talked this much in months. _

"Bella, I should probably take you home. It's really fucking late and I know you've gotta be freezing." Jasper stood up and pulled up with him. I wondered why he seemed to be cussing so much. Maybe it was just all the stress he was experiencing. I sighed, "I don't want to go home. I don't want to ever go back there. Can I just stay with you?" _I really didn't want to be alone…_

He nodded and said, "I was hoping you'd want to stay with me." _Thank God…_

"Okay, Bella, you need to hop on my back so we can get going. It's going to be a little bit of a run." When he said that I panicked…the reminder of doing that with Edward was just a little too much, "I…can't…I just can't do that. It's too much like him, it will remind me and…I just can't." He wrapped his arms around me and I think he must have sent me some calming vibes. So then I thought about when he held me before and it wasn't too bad like that, "Well, how about if you just hold me like you did before? It felt different than when _he_ held me. Would you be able to run like that?"

"Yeah, that will work." He pulled off his hoodie and handed it to me. "Here, put this on and pull the hood up. The wind's gonna be cold enough without adding in my body temperature." I thought it was a nice gesture and then I started chuckling when I saw how big it was on me. I must have looked like a total nightmare.

So I went up and put my arms around his neck so he could lift me up. I wrapped my legs around him and laid my head on his shoulder. It was so comfortable.

"Um…Bella, tuck your head into my chest. It's gonna be really cold." I didn't want to move but I did what he asked. Then when he started running I felt very relaxed again. I fell asleep.

I woke up the next day feeling more refreshed than I had been in a really long time. I rolled over and realized where I was. I immediately groaned…

"Mornin' sunshine." I looked up to see Jasper sitting leaned back in the chair across from me with his feet crossed on the coffee table. He looked so relaxed and he smiled warmly when my eyes met his.

"Good morning." I yawned and stretched. "How did you sleep?" he asked and I smiled because I knew he had to have been the reason I slept so well last night. "I slept like a baby, thanks." He smiled.

"Hey, I remembered that you need to eat so would you like to get some breakfast?" He sounded like he was very proud for remembering that and I was pretty proud of him too. "Yeah," but then I looked down at myself and realized I was in desperate need of a shower. "Um…I need a human moment though," I said jumping off the couch and folding the blanket I slept with.

He looked at me inquisitively, "Human moment?" I was laughing at him now, "Yeah, brush my teeth, take a shower…" He looked like that one had went right over his head, "Go have your human moment, I'll go get you some breakfast. What would you like?"

I smiled, he seemed eager, "Um…just surprise me." He got up and walked human pace to the front door, "Alright, I'll be back soon. Enjoy your shower." "Thanks."

I walked up the stairs to the shower. It felt so surreal being here. I walked by Edward's bedroom but couldn't bring myself to go in. I continued down the hallway to the shower. Once I felt that hot water running down my back it immediately started working out the tired muscles. I stayed in there for quite awhile and really did enjoy it.

I wrapped the towel snugly around me. _Crap. I don't have any clean clothes. _Clothes hadn't really crossed my mind until that point. _Alice…maybe Alice left some clothes._

I opened the bathroom door and made my way to her old room. I could smell the delicious aroma of bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes…it all smelled so good. My stomach growled. _I guess Jasper must be back…_

I pushed open the bedroom door and Jasper was there facing away from me…in nothing but a towel. He must have taken a shower after he got back because he stood there now, with little drops of water sliding down his back into the black towel he had wrapped around his waist. His blonde hair was wet and messy. I could see the faint outline of crescent moon shaped scars along his back and even his long muscular legs…

Then he turned and caught me ogling him…"Bella? What are you doing?" he asked with a sly smirk on his face. It brought me back to reality quickly. I suddenly remembered I was wearing only a towel too and I know I must have turned ten shades of red. "Uh…clothes? I thought maybe Alice left some clothes here…I don't have anything to wear."

Now my eyes traveled to his chest. It was long and lean but a little more muscular than Edward. He looked a little more…grown up. He smiled smugly at me, "Bella, what a naughty girl you are." _Crap, empath! _

Now it was my turn to tell him to shut up, "Shut up Jasper."

He just shook his head, "Turn around and I'll be dressed in just a moment, then you can rummage through the closet." I did as he said; completely mortified that he knew I was checking him out.

"Done," he said just a second later. I turned around and now he had pulled a pair of blue jeans on, they were still unbuttoned though and I could see his dark blue boxers underneath. He was barefoot and had thrown a dark gray t-shirt over his shoulder. "All yours," he said as he walked by me and out the door, closing it behind him.

Trying to forget about the embarrassing incident that just happened, I walked over to the closet and tried to find something to squeeze my ass into. I finally found a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. They looked the most comfortable and normal of the choices I had. I pulled open a dresser drawer and was delighted to find a dark blue matching bra and panty set that still had the tags on it. It was a little too lacy and shear for my taste but beggars can't be choosers, right?

The panties fit pretty well but the bra was a little tight and pushed my boobs up past my comfort level. The pants were a little tight but Alice would never own a pair of sweats so they would have to do. The t-shirt was a little tight too and kept rising up to show my belly. I didn't like that but at least all my depression had caused me to lose a few pounds. I would definitely need to get some clothes.

I walked downstairs and found Jasper waiting in the kitchen reading a newspaper. There was enough food sitting on the counter to feed an army. "Sorry about walking in on you," I muttered, hoping that he would just accept the apology and not mention it again. "No worries, Bella." He put down the paper and looked over at me. He smiled and looked away quickly.

I grabbed a plate and started filling it with eggs, bacon, pancakes…mmm, I hadn't eaten this good in months.

He finally looked back at me when I sat down at the counter next to him. "It's good to see you've gotten your appetite back. I've noticed you lost a few pounds." I almost choked on the bacon, "Jasper, didn't anyone ever tell you to never talk to a girl about her weight?"

He looked at me inquisitively again and furrowed his eyebrows, "No. Why?" Did he truly not understand this? "Because girls are self conscious about that kind of thing. See, now in the back of my mind I'm wondering if you think I'm too fat or too skinny…"

He leaned over and grabbed my hand, laughing quietly, "Isabella, I am sorry if that's the impression I gave you. I certainly didn't intend for you to think that I thought anything bad about you." I squeezed his hand a little and realized he probably didn't have the greatest communication skills with human girls so I was a little embarrassed. "No worries," I smiled back and released his hand. He picked up the paper again while I continued eating.

"For the record though, I think your body is perfect," he said from behind the paper.

I almost choked again. _Did he really just tell me my body was perfect?_

I just blushed deeply but I couldn't say anything. I finally finished my breakfast and took my dishes over to the sink to wash them.

"Oh shit!" Jasper jumped from the table with the newspaper in hand. "Bella, we've got a slight problem." He pushed the paper in front of me and I gasped. There was a story about the incident last night. Pieces of my truck were found washed along the shore. Divers were working this morning in an effort to recover my body. I had been presumed dead.

My mind was trying to comprehend that, "They think I'm dead?" He sighed, "It would appear so. Sorry." I started freaking out, "What do I do? Do I tell someone?" I was pacing the kitchen at this point when he pulled out a chair and sat down pulling me onto his lap. I immediately started to feel calmer. I took a deep breath, "Thanks." I knew he had been calming me down.

"What do you want to do, Bella?"

I thought about that question for a few minutes. _I don't want to stay in Forks…if they find out I drove over the cliff on purpose would they lock me up in some loony bin? I don't really have any family or friends left to mourn me anyway…sure, there was Renee but I knew that she would be able to distract herself easily enough to get past it quickly. I might be making a bad decision but for once, I'm going to do exactly what I want to do…_

"Do I _have_ to tell anyone? Could I just let everyone think that I'm…" my voice trailed off as I still tried to pull my jumbled thoughts together.

Jasper took my chin in his hand and turned my face to his, "Bella, if you don't want to be found, you don't have to be. I do know someone who could create a whole new identity for you, all you have to do is tell me."

I considered it for a moment. _A whole new identity? Leaving my old life in the past…_

"Yes. That's what I want. Can you do it for me?" I looked into his eyes and couldn't help but smile when a huge grin crept across his face, "Yes, darlin'. I'll take care of it." We both stood up and I finished cleaning the kitchen while he was on the phone in the other room.

A few minutes later he walked back into the kitchen, "We'll be picking up your new identity tomorrow in Montana." I looked at him like he was crazy, "What?"

He smiled and stepped closer to me, "We're going on a road trip. Your new identity will be waiting for us at a Post Office box in Montana. You do understand that we can't stay here in Forks if you wish for people to presume you're dead."

I guess I just hadn't really thought the whole thing through. "Montana? Hmm..okay, I guess we're going on a road trip." But then I started wondering, "Um, Jasper? What's my new name?" He laughed and seemed a little embarrassed, "Isabella Marie Whitlock."

He was looking at me a little strangely so I said, "Whitlock's a fine name. But why are you looking at me like that?" He looked down at the ground now, "Bella, I hope you're not mad but when he asked for a name I realized we hadn't even thought of one so I…gave him my last name." What?

"But isn't your name Hale?" He leaned into the kitchen counter looking at me, "No, that's Rosalie's name. My name is Whitlock. I just took her name so we could pretend to be twins." I thought about it for a minute.

"That's okay, Jasper. I don't mind. Maybe people will think we're brother and sister…" He started laughing, "Or husband and wife." Now I started laughing. That was an absurd notion.

We stood there for a moment in silence…_I wish I knew what he was thinking…_

He jumped up and seemed pretty excited, "Okay, well we better get a move on…" _I loved when his southern accent slid out…I don't know much about him. I think Edward said he was from Texas…_

"We'll stop along the way to get what you need. I'll go pack; I'll be done in a few minutes." He took off up to his room. I sat there still in shock. My life had already begun to change…I was excited about this too.

A few minutes later he was back in the kitchen with his bag. "Ready?" I smiled at him and took a deep breath, "Yes."

We walked into the garage and I gasped when I saw Edward's Vanquish sitting there. It was the only car in the garage, "Um…are we taking that?"

He looked at me and studied my face for a moment, "Yeah, I still need to buy a car and it's the only one here so…but if you don't want to take it we can just go buy…" I smiled, "Can I drive it?" He looked a little surprised but smiled, "Can you handle it?" I grabbed the keys out of his hand, "There's only one way to find out."

He threw his bag in the car and jumped in the passenger side. I slid into the driver's seat and repositioned everything for me. I took a deep breath and put the key in the ignition. When I started it, the power I felt scared me a little and Jasper must have sensed my apprehension, "You can do this Bella," he whispered.

I pressed the gas slightly and the car bucked underneath me. It shocked me and pressed the brake hard. He looked at me, "Okay, you feel the power now so don't be afraid of it, just be aware."

I nodded, took a deep breath, and pressed the gas again. We took off. I made it a little further this time before slamming the brake. I put my head against the steering wheel in frustration, "I really want to do this! I just…I'm scared. I've never driven a car like this before…what if I wreck it or can't handle it…"

He took a deep breath, "Bella look at me." I slowly lifted my head in shame and met his eyes. "Do you really want to drive this car?" I nodded. He took another deep breath, "May I help you? Would you trust me?" I wasn't sure what he was talking about. Maybe he was going to send me some confidence mojo, "Of course, Jasper."

Before I realized what was happening he lifted me onto his lap as he slid underneath me in the driver's seat. He repositioned everything just a little, slid his hands on top of mine and grasped the steering wheel. I knew he could hear my heart race. I wasn't expecting this.

He whispered into my ear, "Don't worry, Isabella. I'm going to help you do this." I couldn't think straight with him being so close. "I know you're nervous but lean back and relax. Try to get used to how this feels, this car is very powerful and it will go very fast. Be ready for it." _I don't care how long I sat here, I would never get used to the way his body feels underneath mine…_

I nodded and took another deep breath, relaxing into him. "You ready for this?" he whispered into my ear and I got goosebumps. "Yes," I whispered back. I could feel his lips barely graze my ear, "Well, then, let's see what this baby can do.." He shifted quickly and floored it.

We sped out onto the road screeching tires underneath us. His hand were still on mine, helping me steer. Well, they were supposed to be helping me but since my eyes were closed tightly, I guess he was really doing the steering. I just kept my eyes closed and felt his body shift underneath me every time we hit a new speed. He was breathing heavily even though he had no reason to be.

After a few minutes he quietly whispered, "Isabella, open your eyes?"

I was feeling anxious but excited and nervous, scared…but I opened my eyes.

We were on a straight, long road surrounded by trees on both sides. They were racing by us so fast I could barely register they were there. I looked at the speedometer and screamed, "Jasper! 120 miles per hour!" He laughed, "I told you this car goes fast, but you still haven't given into it yet. Drive it, Bella! Come on, I'm not going to let you get hurt."

I was terrified but so excited…I grasped the steering wheel again underneath his hands. It was amazing! We were going so fast…I couldn't think or breathe…it was exhilarating.

I started laughing. "So, I guess we found something Isabella likes, huh?" He laughed and I screamed, "This is so fucking amazing!" I was too excited as the world flew by me quickly. I felt powerful.

He laughed again quietly this time, "I think you're pretty fucking amazing, Isabella." _I could really get used to receiving compliments from Jasper and the way he keeps calling me Isabella made my stomach knot…_

"Okay, the road is going to curve slightly the next few miles, so let's slow it down just a little…" he let off the accelerator slightly and we began slowing down, getting to a little under 90mph. "We're coming up on them. Ready?" I was still grinning from ear to ear, "Yes, I'm ready."

He slid one hand down the steering wheel and then slid it around my waist. The too small shirt I was wearing was riding up so his skin was on mine. I could feel my heart start accelerating. He must have heard it, "Since you're not wearing a seatbelt I figured I better hold onto you."

I smiled but my thoughts were reeling from the sensation. "Edward would have never let me in this car without a seatbelt, especially if I were driving." I was laughing thinking about what Edward's reaction would be to what I was doing.

He ran his thumb lightly up and down my stomach, "Well, darlin', I'm not Edward." _No, no you are certainly not Edward…_

We started taking the curves and I could feel his body push into mine from the force. I was just getting all flustered from it…

It eventually straightened out and we sped up again. We drove for a long time until I really needed a human moment.

"Um…Jasper? Could we stop? I need a human moment."

"But you already ate?"

He really needs to make some more human friends. I was a little embarrassed so I whispered, "I have to pee."

He started laughing, "Oh, okay. Sorry, I completely forgot about that."

We drove a few minutes more until we pulled into some old road side diner. I was sad when he turned off the car and opened the door. There were a few old men standing outside and they saw me jump off of Jasper's lap before he got out of the car too. I was immediately embarrassed. He knew why I was blushing deeply know so he leaned over putting his arm around my shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry, they're all feeling very envious of me right now." I laughed quietly as we walked into the diner. He sat down at a booth and waited for me to go to the restroom. I could hear a couple of young waitresses talking about him, "Wow! Would you look at that guy that just walked in? Have you ever seen someone so perfect before? But why is he with that girl? She's so…plain. He's like a god…" I instantly felt jealous. These girls were so much prettier than me and I knew that they were really more like the girl he should be with…even though we're not even really _together_.

When I returned from the restroom, one of the waitresses was at our booth leaning over the table talking to Jasper. Jealousy shot through me again as I slid in across from him. He reached across the table and took both of my hands in his, "Isabella, I thought you might like to get something for the road. So we don't have to stop again for awhile." I looked down at the table, completely void of any self confidence as this stupid waitress has sucked it right out of me. I nodded, "Sure."

He looked up at the waitress, "Karla, I think we may need a few minutes…but can I ask you a question?" Her face lit up as she leaned over even more revealing the Mecca of cleavage underneath her shirt.

He looked back at me, "Have you ever seen a woman more beautiful than my Isabella right here?" My head shot up to look at him. He was smiling and squeezed my hands a little tighter. Karla started stammering, "Um…no…I mean…she's really pretty…" He kept his eyes on mine, "Thanks Karla, you can go now."

When the waitress left I expected him to pull away quickly but he didn't, "Bella, don't ever let anyone make you feel that way. There's a poem that I think you should take to heart, 'Beauty is not based on how attractive we are to everybody else, but how attractive we are to ourselves, for one cannot think other people think they are full of beauty, unless they know they are beautiful too.' And you are beautiful, Bella."

I was blushing deeply and at a complete loss of words. _What is going on? Why is he making me feel like this? He really thinks I'm beautiful? Karla's stupid face was priceless…_He smiled again and pulled his hands away to reach for a menu and then handed it to me. I picked something quickly so we could hurry up and leave.

We started walking out to the car. He looked over at me and smiled, "Do you wanna drive?" He had an amazing smile… "Would you drive with me?" I bit my lip and looked away because I didn't know if he would really want to do that again…

He walked around and got in the driver's seat; I looked down at him and smiled as he patted his lap for me to sit. I slid in his lap and he shut the door. _God he feels so incredible…_

He swept the hair away from my neck and I could feel his cold breath on my neck, it was sending shivers down my spine.

He slid one hand down my arm and grasped my hand on the steering wheel; his other arm slid around my waist again as he pressed his palm on my stomach.

I turned on the car and the vibrations of the engine sent a chill through me. We pulled out and flew back down the road. He rolled down the windows this time and the wind was blowing my hair around like crazy. I loved it, but it was smacking him in the face. Not that it hurt him but I'm sure it must have been annoying. I was just having way too much fun to roll them back up.

After a few minutes he said, "Bella, if you want to drive with the windows down them I'm going to have to do something about your hair." I wasn't rolling them up, "Okay."

He took his hand from around his waist and in one fluid motion he had my hair twisted softly around his fingers to keep it from flying. My neck and shoulders were exposed now. "Lean back a little, Bella." I leaned back against him and he nuzzled his nose into my neck, "That's better," he sighed. The he let go of my hair and wrapped his arm back around my waist. My hair started flying again but this time he was snuggled safe and sound in my neck.

We drove for hours like that only stopping long enough for me to eat, have a couple human moments and for a quick shopping trip where I reluctantly let him buy me some clothes and essentials. I looked out at the road now, the trees were gone…there was nothing but open fields. It was dark now but still pretty warm out. I really never wanted to get out of this car again. But my stupid body betrayed me and I began yawning.

He didn't say anything after the first yawn, but by the third he whispered, "Do you want to sleep in the passenger seat or would you rather get a room?" I really needed a shower so I yawned, "Room."

A short time later we were pulling into something that looked like Bates Motel. He laughed when he saw the look on my face, "We're on the back roads, Bella. If you want something nicer we'll have to drive awhile longer back to the interstate." I laughed, "its fine, I'm just surprised you would stay somewhere like this…I mean, it's just I know the lifestyle you're used to." _Put your foot in your mouth Bella…_

He smiled, "Darlin, I'm just a good ole country boy at heart, I could sleep outside and that would suit me just fine." _God I love his accent…_

He opened the car door and we both hopped out. As we started walking up to the main office he asked, "Do you want your own room?" _No! _"No!" I think I may have said that with just a little too much enthusiasm. He just laughed.

We walked in and I waited for Jasper to get the room. Once he got the key we walked back out to the car and got our bags. He was going to carry them all but I reminded him that if anyone saw it, they might begin to wonder. We walked into our room and he shut the door. He organized all our stuff and I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to take a warm bath. My body was aching now from sitting in the car so long.

I let the water run as I grabbed my new pajamas, nothing fancy just flannel pants and a tank top. I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth quickly. I shut the bathroom door and got undressed. I couldn't wait to relax…I plunged my foot into the water and jumped back and screamed. It was scalding!

Jasper ran to the door and knocked, "Bella, are you okay?" I sighed, "Yes, the water's just scalding hot and I stuck my foot in it." He laughed, "Well just turn on the cold water to even it out." I leaned over and turned the cold knob. Nothing came out. _Damn it! _

I was clearly starting to whine, "Jasper, the cold water doesn't work and I really want to take a bath…" I know I sounded like a two year old but damn it, I really wanted to take a bath. He started laughing again. "Fine. I think I can help you but you'll have to open the door."

_Great. _I wrapped a towel around myself and opened the door. He looked down at me and smiled. He walked over to the bath tub and stuck a finger in the water, he let out a deep sigh, "I think the water feels great." He looked really relaxed so I said, "Why don't you go ahead and take a bath, Jasper." He looked at me, "Well, I could hop in here first and my skin will cool it off. Then you could take your bath…I mean you'll have to use the same water I do but you really don't have many other options."

_I didn't mind that at all…_

"Yeah, okay." I walked out of the bathroom to give him privacy. I was going to get dressed again but it was hot and I figured he's already seen me wearing a towel twice today so at this point, does it really matter? _Nope._ I sat on the bed just listened. I heard him kick off his shoes, then unzip his jeans and slide them off, the next thing I heard was him lowering himself into the bath tub. He let out a long sigh.

The thought of him laying there in that bath was starting to get to me. I had never realized how beautiful Jasper was until today. His wild blonde hair was perfect. His body was so…mature. The way he smiled…it just sent shivers up my spine. He had been dazzling me all day but it didn't seem like he was intentionally trying to do it…it just came natural to him.

After a few minutes he said, "Bella?" "Yes?" I said quietly, knowing he would be able to hear me. "I've had a lot of fun today." I smiled deeply. _So adorable…_

"Me too Jasper."

A few minutes later I heard him getting out. The door opened and he walked out. He was wrapped only in a towel. Hair wet…body glistening…"Check the water now, make sure it's okay." I walked by him and stuck a finger in the water, "Much better, thank you." He smiled and shut the door for me.

I unwrapped the towel and slid into the water. It was perfect this time and even smelled like him which was an added bonus. I laid there for a few minutes and relaxed before I quickly washed my body and my hair. I towel dried my hair as much as possible and pulled on the pink cotton bra and panties and pink and white plaid pajama pants with the matching pink tank top. I opened the door and walked out. Jasper was sitting in a chair reading a book about the Civil War. He was wearing black and royal blue plaid pajama pants with a royal blue t-shirt. That color looked amazing on him. He looked up at me and smiled, "Did you enjoy your bath?"

"It was very relaxing." I yawned again.

He jumped up and pulled the blanket down for me, "C'mon, you need some rest." I walked over to the bed and practically fell in it. He sat back in his chair and turned out the light. "Jasper, don't you need the light to read?" He chuckled softly, "Vampire vision, Bella. Good night." I was out like a light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I'm extremely thankful for all the reviews! Thanks and feel free to leave any suggestions…**

**Jasper's POV**

"Jasper, don't you need the light to read?" I laughed, _silly girl_, "Vampire vision, Bella. Good night." She was already asleep. She must have been exhausted, we drove almost the entire day. I couldn't help but watch her now. Lying there in the dark, her cheeks flushed, her breathing slow and steady. Her hair was still wet and the fragrance was heavenly.

_Whoa, Jasper. Slow down. This is Bella. Look away._

I got up and went to the window. It didn't help, I could still see her reflection in the glass, still smell her hair….

I breathed in deeply letting the sweet fragrance flow through my body. She shifted and I heard her sigh "mmm…"

I looked down at the floor…I couldn't take it…everything about her was intoxicating…I had to get away for a little while and pull myself together. _I know I'm just feeling this way because she's human. I'm just not used to it. It's completely new to me. I'll get used to it eventually and this will stop. _

I put a note by her bed stand and went for a quick hunt. Hopefully she wouldn't wake up while I was gone. It took a little while to find a suitable place to hunt but once I did, I put my body on auto mode and let my brain begin to process all the things that I felt today…

_She woke up this morning and she was a complete mess. Her eyes were puffy, her cheeks were red, and I didn't think she'd ever get a brush through her hair…but when I asked her how she slept and she smiled at me…she was breathtaking. She knew I had made her sleep soundly last night but she didn't get mad about it._

_I was pretty proud of myself for remembering her need to eat breakfast…I forgot though about other human moments. After I brought her breakfast back, she was still in the shower so I went ahead and got myself cleaned up._

_I heard her coming and I heard the bedroom door open, but I didn't turn right away because I figured she would see me and leave. But she didn't. When I turned around and saw her standing there in that towel….quit thinking bad thoughts, Jasper…._

_When she continued staring at me I could feel desire and lust radiating from her…I couldn't believe it…_

_I threw on some boxers and a pair of jeans quickly then left without even buttoning them…I had to leave that room. Between the thoughts I was having and the feelings she was having, I had to leave that room immediately._

_I hope I didn't offend her when I mentioned about her appetite…I really don't know how to interact well with humans…especially human girls…Vampires don't have to worry about weight, our body stays the same from the time we're changed…_

_I meant it when I told her that her body was perfect…_

_It broke my heart when she saw the newspaper…she was so scared…I think she was expecting me to tell her what she should do but I wanted her to know she had choices and she could do whatever she wanted…_

_I was amazed when she chose to start over…even if only for awhile…she could always return to her life later if she wanted…I'm sure we could think of some excuse for her being gone for awhile, amnesia or something…_

_But at least for now, she chose to stay with me…it was exhilarating…_

_She wasn't mad when I gave her my last name…she even said it was a fine name…_

_She surprised me when she wanted to drive the Vanquish. But I would never tell her no…_

_She was so heartbroken when she couldn't drive it the way she wanted…I was happy to help and she didn't seem uncomfortable sitting in my lap…truth be known, the thought of her driving without help scared me a little too but I was willing to let her try…_

_The drive was amazing…her warmth…her scent…her happiness…I knew she felt powerful and I was honored to have helped her feel that way…_

_At the diner, I was pissed when I heard what those stupid little waitresses were saying…how could anyone not see the beauty in Bella? I felt Bella's jealousy and resentment…that pissed me off even more…_

_Then when one of them came over to me and leaned all over the table…I didn't like her being this close, "Hi, I'm Karla," I was getting pretty sick of her shoving her cleavage in my face, "What's your name, handsome?" Gross. I sighed and looked past her, "Taken," I simply said hoping she would go away but she didn't. "Well, I did see you with that girl but I thought…" I still looked past her and finally saw Bella walking to the table, "…you thought wrong, Karla." Bella was feeling jealous again and I hoped it was because she didn't like seeing another girl talk to me…but she was just probably feeling inadequate again…_

_I wish Bella would realize how beautiful she really is, inside and out…_

_I was thrilled when she asked me to drive with her again; it was quickly becoming my favorite thing to do._

_I had to laugh when she yelled No at me when I asked if she wanted her own room…_

_Then when she opened the bathroom door, face all flushed and red from the steam, wearing that simple white towel…Shit! Stop thinking about it, Jasper!_

I took out a few deer and ran back to the room quickly. I heard her crying before I even opened the door. She was sitting in the dark on the bed all curled up with her knees to her chest and her arms holding herself together. I ran to the bed, "Bella, what's wrong?" I sat down next to her and she jumped. "Where were you?" she whispered between sobs. "Hunting. I left you a note," I said grabbing the piece of paper from the night stand and handed it to her. She looked at it, "I didn't see it…it was dark in here and you were gone…" _Idiot. I should have known she wouldn't see the note in the dark, no vampire vision…_

I put my hand on her arm and whispered, "Bella, I'm sorry, I should have told you before I left…" She took a deep breath and sighed, it seemed the sobbing was slowing down for the time being.

"I'm sorry I freaked out…you shouldn't have to tell me where you're going…it's just…I had an awful nightmare and when you weren't here…I just…I didn't know if you were ever coming back and I would be alone again…"

I pulled her into my lap again and leaned back against the head board of the bed, "Bella, I'm not going anywhere. You're not going to wake up and be alone again. I consider myself very lucky that you trust me enough to be here with me now and I wouldn't jeopardize your friendship for anything. I don't wanna be alone either."

She began to calm down and I started running my fingers through her hair as she relaxed into me, "I feel very lucky too Jasper. You're a good friend." She snuggled into my chest and whispered, "Jasper? Can you do me a favor?" I would do anything she asked of me…

"Yes, darlin'. What is it?" I whispered back.

She sighed heavily, "If there ever comes a time again when I am supposed to die, like some freak accident or something, would you just let me?" I won't do that…

I pulled away and was no longer whispering, "What? Are you seriously asking me to let you die if I have a chance to stop it?" She sat up and looked at me now, probably a little taken aback by the volume of my voice. "Yes, that is exactly what I am asking you to do."

I was fuming! I couldn't believe she just asked this! I jumped up and looked at her sitting on the bed. "No Bella! I won't do that! I will not promise you that! How can you even ask me to?"

She jumped up now and yelled back, "Because I am a human and I will die some day! It's unavoidable! Maybe I was supposed to die the day Edward saved me from that van…maybe God is pissed off at me for denying my fate…maybe that's why my life is so fucked up right now!"

I realized she must have had a pretty bad dream about everything that happened in the last few months, I was naïve to think that one day with me would fix everything for her.

She was crying again and her emotions were all over the place.

I spoke softly this time, upset with myself that I yelled at her, "Bella, please understand why I can't…"

"If you were really my friend, you wouldn't deny my wishes." _Damn it. But the thought of ever losing her was…crippling. But if I wanted to have her as a friend I would just have to do as she asked._

"Fine. But this only pertains to accidents and natural disasters. If you swallow a bottle of pills or try to fly off a bridge then I'm stepping in." I was still speaking with venom in my voice, I just couldn't help it.

She looked up at me the look in her eyes made my knees want to buckle, "I don't know what I was thinking the night that happened, Jasper. I just really lost complete control of myself. In that instance, then yes, please save me. But if some unfortunate thing should happen to me, I appreciate that you will just have faith that it is what's meant to be."

I walked up to her and slowly slid my arms around her pulling her into a soft embrace, "Bella…" I just couldn't find the words I needed to say so I settled on, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I promise to respect your wishes even if I don't agree." I could feel surprise and thankfulness coming from her. She tightened her grip too, "I'm sorry too, Jasper."

We stood there for a few minutes but she eventually pulled away and laid down on the bed. "Bella, do you want me to keep you calm while you sleep?" I said sitting next to her. She looked up at me, "I don't want you to use your power but you could lay with me if you like; keep me some company." She slid over and patted the bed. I didn't say anything but just slid over on top of the blanket so I wouldn't freeze her all night. She snuggled under the blanket and closed her eyes. I leaned back against the head board and just watched her.

After several restless minutes of her tossing and turning I whispered, "What's wrong?" She sighed, "It's hot in here. Would you mind turning on the a/c?" I hopped out of bed and went over to the unit and imagine my surprise when it didn't work either. I started laughing, "Um…Bella? The a/c doesn't work."

She started laughing now, "Are you freaking kidding me?! This has got to be Hell. No cold water, no cold air…" I went over and sat on the bed next to her, "Maybe next time we need to be a little more selective when getting a room." She was still laughing quietly.

She sighed again and pulled the blanket back, "Um…Jasper, would you mind lying underneath the blanket with me?" Before I could even answer she blurted out, "Unless of course it would make uncomfortable or anything…" I could feel her embarrassment as she laid turning away from me but the truth was that I really wanted to lay with her and that did scare me a little.

I slid under the covers next to her and stopped when I felt her body next to mine. I craved her warmth and slid my arm underneath her neck and put my other hand on her hip, pulling her back into me and whispered, "Come here, Isabella." I could feel her heartbeat begin to race and if I had one, it would be through the roof.

She backed up into me and her back was against my chest. I used the hand under her neck to play with her hair. It was so soft and felt like silk through my fingers. I slid my hand on her hip around to her stomach and rested it there. _I'll be damned if I'm going to hold her the way Edward did…I wanted her to know without a doubt that it was me holding her and not him…_

I nestled my head on her shoulder and whispered, "Is this okay?" I didn't want to make her uncomfortable but, God, if she moved away from me now it would feel like losing an arm.

Isabella always surprises me. I felt her soft leg slide over mine, she used her foot to guide my leg up between hers and then she wrapped her feet in mine. Our bodies were completely tangled together, I didn't know if I'd be able to do this. Her ass was pressed into me and I could feel her warmth on my leg…it was driving me crazy. I was completely intoxicated with this feeling.

"Mmm…Jasper, I was wrong about this being Hell," she sighed, "it's gotta be Heaven." I couldn't put a coherent sentence together at that point so I just whispered, "Heaven," back to her.

"Goodnight Jasper."

"Sweet dreams, Isabella," I whispered as my lips barely grazed her neck.

I never wanted to be human at any time during my existence more than I wanted it now. If I were human I could fall asleep feeling the way I do right now. I was completely at peace. This was Heaven.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing...I mean it, I don't own a damn thing**

**Thanks for all the reviews...please feel free to leave any suggestions...**

**Bella's POV**

_I can't believe I just asked him to lay with me like that…he must really be getting sick of me…_

But then I could feel him start to slip underneath the covers and scoot closer to me. His cold arm slid underneath me and his strong fingers touched my hip and he whispered, "Come here, Isabella." A shiver ran through me and my heart started racing.

He guided my hips back until they were flush with his body. I could feel his cool fingers twisting in my hair and I could even feel _him_ through his pants…_uugghh! I can't believe he feels so good! Familiar I can handle…but this is not familiar…no this is completely different from…I need to get closer… so good…_

"Is this okay?" _again with the whispering…_

_This is so much better than okay…closer, yes, I need closer…_

When I guided his knee up between my legs and we got all tangled in each other, I realized…

"Mmm…Jasper, I was wrong about this being Hell, it's gotta be Heaven."

_Oh Bella, stop…stop feeling like this…stop enjoying this…this is Jasper…why does he feel so good…because he's different, that's all…I'm just not used to feeling someone different....once I get used to him, I will be just fine…_

"Heaven," he whispered in my ear and I could feel him trembling. _It must be bothering him to be so close to me…he's been doing so well though…but why else would he be trembling…I'm so selfish for wanting him to stay here…I'll be asleep soon and then he can move away from me…_

"Goodnight Jasper."

"Sweet dreams, Isabella," his lips grazed my neck and as much as I enjoyed it, I couldn't help but wonder if he was having a hard time with this…_Oh well, if Jasper kills me tonight, it will be worth it to feel like this…_

_***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_Best night ever…how long was I asleep…11:30am…Jesus I slept nine hours! Thank God for Jasper and his calming waves…Wait, he's still here. He didn't move…he laid with me like this all night…yes; this is Heaven…Ugh, damn bladder! Stupid human moments always ruin everything…_

I opened my eyes and wished I didn't have to move from this tangled mess of our arms and legs. His hand was still on my stomach. He had to know that I was awake but he made no attempts at moving and letting me up. So I reached down and started moving his hand off so that I could get up. "Uugghh!" he groaned, "Not yet. Five more minutes…" I could feel his cool breath on my neck and it made me shiver…which subsequently made me have to go to the bathroom even more. And he tightened his grip. I couldn't help but laugh, "Sleep well, Jazz?"

"Mmm…" he sighed into my hair, "Please…just five more minutes…"

_Should I be scared? No. Jasper won't hurt me…Why won't he let me go…_

"Jasper…I need a human moment," he held on tighter, "I have to pee."

I swear he just growled…but he moved his hand so I could get up. And when I got up and looked back at him, it was surreal.

He was laying there with his head on the pillow, his blonde hair was a mess and covered his face, his arms and legs were lazily sprawled out…he almost looked asleep…he almost looked human.

I quickly went to the bathroom and when I came back he had turned over on his back and his arm was lying across his face.

"Sorry I growled at you," he said through his arm. I sat down next to him, "Why _did_ you growl at me? What's wrong?" I tried to lift his arm up from his face but he wasn't budging.

_Maybe I should just ask and get this over with…_

"Jasper? Is it difficult for you to control your…bloodlust around me?"

He sighed, "No. It's much easier than I thought it would be." He still wouldn't move his damn arm and look at me.

"Are you having second thoughts? Do you want to…leave?" _God please don't let him leave!_

Finally he moved his arm, rolled on his side and looked at me, "No, Bella. I don't want to leave."

I looked into his golden eyes and could see that something was still not quite right…

"Well, if you don't want to leave and you're not having control issues, then what's wrong?" I needed to know what was bothering him. Maybe I could help him…

He laughed nervously, _Wait…he's nervous but…he's a vampire…_

"I _am_ having control issues, Bella." And again with the arm across his beautiful face…_stop covering it up…wait, he is having control issues…_

"But you just said that…"

"It's not the blood lust that's giving me problems…it's the other kind," he sighed.

_Wait, what? Was he really…lusting…for me?_

His arm still rested over his face and he took a deep breath. I didn't know what to say…I was in complete shock…

"I don't want things to be weird with us Bella. I'm just…I've never been as physically close to a human as I have been to you and…it's just…_affecting_ me. I'm not used to the way your body feels…the warmth…it just…feels so good…but I think that once I get used to the way the human body feels then…then I should be able to be around you without being affected so much."

I can't believe he just told me that…no wonder he's so nervous…maybe I should…

"You affect me too," _crap, I just blurted that out loud._

He moved his arm and sat up now looking at me with surprise, "Really? I figured you would be used to the way we feel…"

_Crap. Crap. Crap. He just confessed to me…time to fess up…_

"You feel very _different_ than what I'm used to. I'm sure that you were right though…the more we're around each other the more comfortable we'll be and we will both stop being _affected_ by the other." _Sure, that sounds like an excellent plan._

Finally, he smiled. "Thank you for understanding. I'm sure you had to deal with this from Edward too, so please tell me if I ever make you uncomfortable."

_I never affected Edward; he had absolutely no sexual interest in me at all…_

_Strangely, the thought of turning Jasper on was pretty…exciting…but wait, it's not you that's doing it…it's just the human part of you, not the rest…don't forget that Bella…don't be the lamb…_

"It's okay Jazz. No worries. Now let's get this road trip on the road where it belongs," I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed. He finally seemed relaxed and laughed.

We quickly packed up our stuff and got ready to leave. Jasper surprised me by making our load more "efficient." He had gathered all of our bags and got everything packed away tight but neat in one big bag. It made me wonder a little about who he really was…what kind of past he had.

It was muggy that day but thankfully overcast. So I pulled on a pair of jean shorts, black tank top, and plain old tennis shoes. I secretly loved that I was able to wear whatever I wanted now, with no Alice pushing me into something uncomfortable. I looked over at Jasper in his simple faded blue jeans and black t-shirt. He looked comfortable too. I was always used to seeing him dressed up more…more preppy I guess. Right now, in his simple clothes and shaggy blonde hair hanging around his face, he looked perfect. This is how he should always look, not made up to be something he's not.

"You look really good like that," I have lost control of my mental filter.

He looked up at me kind of surprised and looked over his clothes, "Really?"

I nodded and went back to pulling up my hair into a ponytail.

"Alice would have never let me out of the house like this," he said quietly but he was smiling.

I walked to the office and turned in the room key and Jasper put the bag in the car. When I reached the car he was sitting in the passenger seat. I jumped in the driver's seat, "Aren't you driving with me today?"

He looked at me and smiled, "Nope. You're gonna drive today. You can do this on your own. I don't want you to think that you need me to do this, Bella."

He must have sensed my apprehension because he leaned over and put his hand on mine to start the car, "Come on, Bella. Prove to me that you can do this all on your own."

I nodded, determined. I was going to do this. I put on my seatbelt this time and he laughed.

I looked over at him and he gave me a small nod as if pushing me to go ahead and drive.

Slowly, I pulled the car out of the parking lot. Slowly, I pulled onto the road.

Then I looked at him and he was smiling as if he was proud. My confidence started building and I realized he must be sending it to me. I shifted and began picking up speed. I topped out at about 90mph on the straightway. I was elated.

After about 15 minutes I slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road. "What are you doing, Bella?"

I looked at him and smiled, "Okay so now I proved it to you. I can drive this car all by myself…but I don't want to."

Before I knew it, he unbuckled my seat belt, slid underneath me and pulled back onto the road with a vengeance.

I couldn't help but laugh. I was filled with so many emotions; pride, comfort, elation…

I don't ever remember having as much fun in my entire life than this moment, right here with Jasper…"Thank you, Jasper"

"For what?" he said.

"For sending me some confidence to drive this car by myself."

He laughed quietly and whispered, "I didn't send you anything, Isabella. That was all you."

We drove for hours like this, his hand on mine gripping the steering wheel, his other arm around my waist, he actually pushed my top up a little and his thumb slowly started rubbing little circles on my stomach, his head nestled in my neck. We stopped a couple of times for me to eat and do my human things and then we would drive some more.

It started raining and I don't know if it was the sound of it drumming against the car or because I was at complete peace in Jasper's arms but I got really tired. My eyelids started drooping and I yawned.

He pulled over to the side of the road, "Bella, why don't you get comfortable in the passenger seat and take a nap?"

I was already almost out of it at this point. I turned to the side and laid my head on his chest. I pulled my legs up, put my hands against his chest, and snuggled into him, "I _am_ comfortable. Is this okay?" I whispered as sleep started taking over. The last thing I felt was his cold lips kiss the top of my head and I was out.

When I woke up it was twilight. It was no longer raining but still a little overcast. _I can't believe I fell asleep on him like this…God I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing…_

I looked up at him and he looked pissed off. "What's wrong?" I said slowly stretching.

He didn't look in my eyes, "What the fuck did Edward say to you when he left?" His voice was harsh and filled with disgust.

_Crap…I must have had a nightmare…_

"What? Why are you asking me that?" I kept looking at his face and I hated to see the angry scowl that should have been a beautiful smile.

"Did he tell you he didn't love you? Did he tell you he didn't want you?"

The memories came rushing back and I started sobbing quietly into his chest, "Yes. He said I was no good for him and he took away everything…all of my memories. He said it would be like you never existed at all."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Edward did love you…he did want you. I'm an empath, I should know. He's a fucking lying bastard but he did love you," he was still pissed.

I couldn't stop crying, "You're wrong, Jasper! Do you know that we slept in the same bed for over a year and I never once _affected_ him the way I affected you last night…"

He started to slow down and pulled the car over. "What?" he said quietly unable to hide the shock in his voice.

I was hysterical at this point, "You heard me! He only wanted me because he couldn't read my mind…there was no physical desire. He didn't desire me…he always pulled away from me even when I just tried to kiss him…he did not love me!" Anger was starting to outweigh the pain now. I had to do something.

I opened the car and jumped out. I kicked his car as hard as I could leaving only a small dent in the side, "Edward loved this stupid car more than me. I was just a fucking pet to him."

Jasper jumped out of the car and pulled me into a hug so strong that my feet left the ground, "Fuck him, Isabella! He's the fool who will have a lonely miserable fucking existence without you." I sobbed into Jasper's shoulder as he held me tightly.

After a few minutes I started calming down. The tears were coming still but slowly and my breathing was finally under control. I lifted my head from Jasper's shoulder and looked in his eyes. He set me back down to the ground so I could stand. Then he used his thumb to wipe away my tears. I could feel his cool breath as he leaned in closer to me and placed soft kisses on both my eyelids.

He smiled and had a sort of wicked look in his eye, "Stay right here, don't move." Before I knew what was going on our bag was lying at my feet and he was speeding halfway through the open field. Then all of a sudden the car jerked and started rolling over and over, pieces of it were flying all over the place and I heard the thunderous sound of metal ripping. I instinctively gasped, "Jasper!" as I watched the Vanquish roll and break into pieces.

When it finally came to a stop what was left of it was lying on its side. I heard more metal tearing and saw the door fly up into the air and land about 50 feet away. Then in one movement he had jumped from the car high into the air and landed in a crouching position several feet from the car.

He looked like a vampire right now, crouching down with a wicked grin on his beautiful face. As he started walking back, slowly, at a human pace the car ignited and flames shot up behind him. I jumped, he didn't flinch, he just kept walking towards me. He looked like a bad guy straight from the movies…and I had never seen such a delicious looking bad guy.

I bit my lip and just stared. I knew he could probably feel the lust radiating from me but I couldn't stop. I wanted to do very bad things with this sexy, dangerous, blonde vampire stalking towards me…

_Shit, Bella, stop it! Look away…don't be a lamb…don't be a lamb…_

And then he was there, standing in front of me, looking down into my eyes with that delicious evil grin, "Isabella, do you have a dark side that I am unaware of?" I couldn't speak.

He cupped my neck with his cold, steel hand and leaned down to my ear whispering, "It's okay, darlin'. I feel it too…but right now we've got bigger problems."

He pulled away and I was able to have rational thoughts again, "What problems are you talking about?"

He relaxed with a big beautiful grin and started laughing…_Okay, good ol' Jasper, I can possibly handle that…I absolutely can not handle sexy wicked vampire Jasper…_

"Well, it was a spur of the moment decision to crash the car and now I have no idea how we're going to travel," he was laughing and I looked around for signs of life but we were in the middle of nowhere.

I started laughing now too. The whole thing was just hilarious.

Once the laughter subsided I looked over at him and quietly said, "Thank you, Jasper."

He smiled back, "That'll get Fuckward's panties in a bunch."

We both laughed again.

He grabbed the bag and threw it on his shoulder and reached out his hand for me which I gladly took. We walked along the road at a slow human pace, watching the moon shine brightly above us.

"So, do you have any ideas on what to do, Jazz?" I looked up at him while we continued down the dark road. He stopped and looked down at me, "I have an idea but you're not going to like it."

I looked up at him suspiciously, "What is it, Jasper?"

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Well, there's a house down the road," I looked in the direction he spoke of but saw nothing, "you won't see it yet, Bella. Anyway, since you seemed to take a liking to the more dangerous side of me, I can't wait to see how you react when I steal a car…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys are freakin' awesome. Please be aware that there will be a lot of dirty swear coming from Jasper in this chapter, and the only time he swears a lot is when he's angry or he's hot and bothered...hope you enjoy :)**

**Jasper's POV**

_I can't believe what that fucking douche bag said to her…hearing her talk about it in her sleep was painful…I can't stand to see her in pain…_

_God, I didn't want to get out of bed this morning. I felt…rested. What a weird feeling. I hope I didn't scare her…but that was the closest thing to sleep I have felt since…ever_

_Edward has got to be the dumbest fucking son of a bitch I have ever known…if she were mine, I would never let her go…_

_But she's not mine…never will be_

_It felt great to destroy Fucktards car…it felt even better when I could feel the desire and lust from her as I approached her…I even tried walking slower to give her time to suppress it…but that seemed to only make it worse…_

_And she likes me the way I am…jeans and a t-shirt…it's nice to be myself without having to fit into the mold of what Alice wanted me to be…Alice…fuck._

_Don't think about her, Jasper. She doesn't love you anymore, who could blame her…once Bella finds out what I really am she won't like me either…fuck._

_It's taking every ounce of self control I have to not do very bad things to Bella…those fucking tiny little jean shorts…little black tank top showcasing her flawless neck and shoulders…the ponytail isn't helping my case either… it's leaving her more…exposed…I wonder if she realizes I can see down her top…_

_It's getting pretty late…I'm gonna steal a car…wonder if that will bother her…she seems to like it when I do bad things…she has no idea of the bad things I could do…_

"So, do you have any ideas on what to do, Jazz?" She was looking up at me with those big chocolate eyes…

"I have an idea but you're not going to like it." _Or maybe you will…_

"What is it, Jasper?"

"Well, there's a house down the road," _silly Bella, you can't see it_, "you won't see it yet, Bella. Anyway, since you seemed to take a liking to the more dangerous side of me, I can't wait to see how you react when I steal a car…"

"What?!" she stopped walking and looked up at me like I was crazy. I couldn't help but smile as her heart started racing again.

"Bella, it's late and we need to get somewhere so you can get some rest. I could run but not all night with you and we'll be coming up on some houses soon so, yeah, I'm gonna steal a car."

Lightening lit up the sky and thunder started rolling in.

She still hadn't said anything. "Bella, if it makes you feel better, I will make sure the car is returned to its rightful owner. They'll probably have it back before they even know it's missing. Are you mad?" _Please don't be mad at me…_

She finally looked at me with a small smile on her beautiful lips, "Fine. As long as you make sure that he'll get it back."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," I smiled back at her.

She rolled her eyes at me and laughed. _I love it when she laughs…_

"It's going to start raining soon," I reached over and scooped her up, wrapping her legs around me as we assumed our position. _Maybe I should have asked before doing that…_

_I should have probably asked before she was just a few inches from my face looking at me with those fucking bedroom eyes and plump pink lips begging to be kissed…_

"I'm sorry, I should have asked before picking you up like that, is this okay?" _Why am I breathing so heavy…I don't even need to breathe…Get a hold of yourself, man!_

She smiled that beautiful smile and laid her head on my shoulder, "You can sweep me off my feet anytime you like, Jasper." _Focus, Jasper. There's something you're supposed to be doing right now…is that rain? Right…I need to run…_

I started running and the storm came on at full force. And there was something about it all that got me…the hard rain, the occasional lightening streak illuminating the dark sky, the loud thunder shaking the earth beneath us…and Bella, pressed hard against me…soaking wet…the feel of her soft, slippery skin on mine…

_Fuck…I know she can feel that…Lil' General, you need to calm the fuck down…_

_Holy shit…is she really pushing into me…_

_Why is she doing that? Does she realize how close she is to losing her virginity right fucking now?_

_Dear God make her stop…I can't hold out much longer…_

Coherent thought had completely skipped the fuck out on me and I was left with only a frenzied desire to take Bella right here, right now.

We had come up on something, a garage I think, and before I could stop myself I had her pinned against the wall. I pushed my erection against her, hard. She gasped, "Jasper!" and reached into my hair grabbing it roughly. So I did it again.

Her legs tightened around my waist, I had my head on her shoulder and the waves of lust, desire, and need were swirling around both of us. I was completely caught in the cyclone of lust and all I could think of was having her.

I was surprised at how much of a monster the man in me could be.

_Fuck! Stop! This isn't right…_

I pulled my head up and rested my forehead against hers, both of us panting heavily and staring into each others eyes…

"Fuck. Bella, I need you to unwrap your legs and get down," I pleaded with her between gasps of unnecessary breaths.

She didn't say anything but continued panting as she let go of my hair and started unwrapping her legs.

She slid one leg down to the ground and the moment I felt her other leg start to slide down, I lost control again. I grabbed her ass and ran my hand to her thigh lifting it back up again until she was pressed against the garage again.

I couldn't control myself…I was breathing erratically and gripping her silky thigh probably a little too rough…

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to reign in my emotions before it was too late. "Bella?" I panted, "Baby, I'm so sorry…just give me a minute please?" _Fuck, I just called her baby._

She put her small warm hands on my face and gently guided me down to rest on her shoulder as she started stroking my hair softly. I felt her heart start to slow a little and it began helping me to calm down. Her tiny, satin fingers relaxed me as she ran them softly through my hair.

After a couple of minutes, I let her leg back down and pulled away from her. I crouched down and ran both of my hands through my hair, making sure that I was calm enough to be near her.

Rational thought still eluded my mind and I said, "What the fuck are we supposed to be doing, again?"

She laughed quietly and I felt the reign on my emotions tighten, slowly regaining my control. "Well, you're supposed to be helping me commit my first felony," she whispered. I looked up at her and couldn't help but laugh. It was such a sense of relief when I stood back up and held out my hand for her and she quickly took it without hesitation.

_Alright, back to the mission at hand…_

We crept around the side of the garage until I found the door. It wasn't locked which made it all the more easier. We walked in and when I saw a jet black 1969 Dodge Charger, I almost got another hard on, _it's just like the General Lee from the Dukes of Hazard…_

I ran a finger down the slick hood and smiled. "Jasper! We're supposed to be stealing it, not molesting it!" Bella whisper screamed at me. I laughed and jumped in the driver's seat, carefully pulling away the bottom of the steering column and using my slender, steel fingers to pull back the teeth to the ignition switch.

I flipped it and the car started. I jumped out to open the garage door, "Get in, Bella." She crawled through the driver's side door and sat in the passenger seat looking back at me nervously.

I flung open the garage door, threw our bag in the backseat, and hopped back in Charger backing it out quietly, not sensing any emotions from whoever was inside the house. We reached the main road and I drove cautiously for a minute before I couldn't take it anymore and floored it.

I looked over at her and she was smiling ear to ear. I could feel her excitement and giddiness. _She is enjoying this…she does have a dark side…_

"Enjoying yourself, Bella?" I smiled at her and she laughed.

"I feel just like Bonnie and Clyde! This is so fucking cool!" She blushed at her language but I liked it when she talked like that…

"It's just you and me against the world, baby." I smiled again at her and felt a little lust come from her when I called her baby. I couldn't help it. Believe it or not, I have been trying to be a gentleman but Bella affects me much more than I realized.

And then, just looking at her made my breathing hitch a little. I started feeling desire and lust for her again…_but wait, I should only feel like this when there's physical contact between us…why am I feeling it now, I'm not even touching her…shit…_

She shivered and I realized she must be freezing by now, still sitting here in her wet clothes.

"Bella, why don't you hop in the back seat and change into some dry clothes? You've got to be cold."

She looked at me and I could sense a bit of apprehension but she climbed into the back seat and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt.

_Fuck. She's my friend, I should at least be honest with her._

"Um…Bella?" I looked in the rearview mirror to see her beautiful eyes staring back at me. "I'm most likely going to try and look at you while you change, sorry. So you should probably turn around so I can't see anything." _I'm such a fucking pervert…but I was honest with her, she's only feeling a little embarrassed and anxious but not angry…_

She laughed and turned with her back facing me. I watched as she pulled off her top and slipped the tie from her hair so that it cascaded down her back. _God she's so beautiful…_

Her tiny little fingers reached around and unsnapped her bra. She pulled it off and quickly pulled her t-shirt over her head. Then she laid back in the seat and shimmied out of her shorts and panties. Even though I really wanted to look…I didn't. I just kept my eyes on her face. She pulled up some flannel pajama pants and climbed back into the front seat.

It didn't escape my attention that she hadn't put panties and a bra back on. "Bella? Didn't you forget a couple of things?" _Is she trying to fucking kill me? Does she want me to lose control and take her?_

"They were at the bottom of the bag, I couldn't reach them. Sorry." But I saw a little smile on her lips and could feel the mischief coming from her.

_Two can play at that game my sweet Isabella…_

"Bella, would you mind taking the wheel for a minute so I can change?" I looked at her with a half ass cocky grin on my face. She scooted over and took the wheel so I could get in the backseat.

I didn't turn around though, instead I watched her watch me through the rear view mirror. I pulled off my shirt and pulled out a pair of flannel pajama pants from the bag. I leaned back on the seat, lifted my hips and slid out my pants and boxers. She didn't look at it, she kept her eyes on mine but she took a deep breath and her heart beat was through the roof.

I just smiled another half ass cocky grin at her and pulled on my flannel pants. It felt great to let the Lil' General roam free…like the way nature intended…

I climbed back over the seat and slid underneath her, locking my fingers with hers on the steering wheel and sliding my other arm around her waist. Immediately both of our breathing picked up. Two layers. That's all that was between us.

She smelled so fucking good. The rain had intensified her naturally sweet fragrance and once again, the Lil' General stood at full attention and I was absolutely positive that she felt it this time. I rubbed my thumb in little circles on her tight little stomach.

Then she surprised me by arching her back and locking her arms around my neck, pulling me in closer. I placed my lips on her neck and kissed her softly. The sensation was well worth the wait.

I had to pull this car over right fucking now…

I pulled off the road, thank God it was pretty much deserted. I hadn't seen one car since we started driving.

As soon as the car was in park she turned her head back to me and I twisted my fingers in her hair before taking her lips to mine. It started out soft but I wanted more so I ran my tongue across her bottom lip requesting entrance. She obliged and when I felt her warm tongue on mine, I deepened the kiss, pouring every bit of passion and need I had into it.

She moaned softly in my mouth and I responded with a low, soft growl. Her body was turned to me now and I moved one hand from her hair to her hip and slid out from underneath her. I leaned her back until she was laying flat on her back and urged her legs to wrap around me, never breaking our kiss. Her hands were in my hair, pulling and tugging roughly. The sensation was incredible. She tasted so much better than I even imagined, and I have a pretty fucking good imagination.

That's when I saw it, blue and red flashing lights behind us.

I groaned and pulled away to which she groaned back at me, "Shit. Bella, we gotta go."

She now noticed the lights and began to panic. I grabbed her, put her in the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt with my amazing vampire speed before sliding in the driver's seat and screeching tires as I pulled out onto the road.

"Fuck. I hope I don't get into another high speed chase…"


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so overwhelmed by all the reviews I have gotten. This is a long chapter...hope you guys enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

_I cannot believe this is really happening! I am kissing Jasper! Jasper! How the fuck did this happen? Why does it…uugghh…feel so…ugh…good?_

_Holy shit! He's pulling over…yes!!!! _

_Oh God…so good…shit…I'm laying down…closer, Jasper…need you closer…_

_Ugh...tastes…so…good…Can't…wait…any…more…need…this…now…_

He pulled away and my body shuddered at the loss of his cool skin against it, "Shit! Bella we gotta go."

_Noooo! Shit, fucking passenger seat with the stupid fucking seatbelt keeping me away from…are those red and blue lights? Oh fuck…_

"Fuck! I hope I don't get into another high speed chase…"

_What the…_

"What?! How many times have you done this?!" I could not believe my luck. He finally kisses me and the damn cops pull up. God hates me. I wonder if it's a bad thing that not kissing him bothers me more than being chased by the police…

We were racing down the dark road; I couldn't see a damn thing. The storm outside only made it more difficult for my weak human eyes to see but Jasper looked fine about it. Stupid perfect vampire vision…

He was smiling that wicked little smile again, he was enjoying this.

"Not that many. Less than a dozen…you need to have more human experiences…" he said this like less than a dozen high speed chases was a completely normal thing.

I laughed, "There are a few human experiences I could do without."

He smirked at me, "Your mind may tell you that, Bella but your body says something completely different. I can feel how excited you are, ya know?" Then he trailed his eyes down my body, "Among other things…"

_God, why does he do this to me…must change the subject…_

"Still, even ten car chases seems like a lot, Jasper."

"Trust me, it's not. When you've lived 150 years, then we'll talk again. You can't imagine how boring it gets sometimes."

_Yeah, like I'll ever live that long…_

I laughed, "Yeah but Jasper, cars have only been around the last 60 years or so that's like two a decade…"

"True but most of the time I'm trying to rescue Emmett from some absurd position he's gotten himself into so it's not entirely my fault," he laughed at some memory.

"Sounds like Emmett. Tell me a story," I was enjoying seeing this side of him.

He smiled at me, "Okay. Back in '83, me and Emmett were hunting. We lived in Alaska at the time. So we were deep in the forest and we started sparring. Things started getting out of hand and neither of us realized that we were so close to a road. So I kick him, right? He goes flying into the street and just so happens to hit a police car passing by. He didn't want to stop the car and make the cop wonder how he did it so when the car hits him, he jumps. Now, in mid-air, he's thinking that there's no way a human would have survived the crash. He decides to play dead."

I erupted in laughter, "Holy shit! You've got to be kidding me!"

Jasper's laughing too and still checking the rear view mirror for blue and red lights. "Yeah, so he lands on the hood of the car and the cop comes screeching to a stop. I watched all of this from the woods. So the cop starts freaking out about Emmett already being so cold and stiff. He gets on his radio and calls an ambulance."

I'm still cracking up.

"So then I realize that if he gets taken to the hospital, that could blow our whole cover. I run as fast as I can home to get my car. By the time I get there, there's three police cars and a fire truck. I pull up to the scene of the accident and rolled down the window to ask what happened. When I stopped, Emmett jumped in the car and we fucking hauled ass outta there."

I'm laughing so hard now I'm crying, "Classic Emmett!"

He laughs, "That's not the worst part. They put out an APB for me. They thought I stole the body from a scene of crime. So we had to leave Alaska that night. We didn't go back for like a decade."

"That's fucking priceless! So you and Emmett have been in high speed chases, how about Edward?" _The more I find out about Jasper, the more I like him…_

"Edward? Yeah, right. He lectures us worse than Carlisle every time it happens."

_That sounds like Edward._

We laughed for a little while and I thought back, "So, you've been alive for 150 years?"

He smiled, "Yeah, give or take a few years."

"How old were you when you were changed?" I needed to find out more about him.

"Um…20." He seemed to be getting a little uncomfortable.

"Would you tell me about how you were changed?" I shouldn't have asked but he was such a mystery to me and I wanted to know everything about him.

He glanced behind him, "Um…that's a story for another time. I _will_ tell you but not tonight."

_I wonder what it could possibly be. Nothing could change the way I feel about him…how do I feel about him?_

"We lost them," he looked over at me and smiled but it wasn't his real smile.

I just wanted to make him smile for real again, "Well that was pretty impressive, Clyde."

He laughed a sweet beautiful real laugh, "Well, thank you Bonnie."

We drove for a few minutes then I decided that I wanted to be next to him again. I hoped he didn't mind…I took off my seatbelt and slid across the seat until I was next to him. He put an arm around me and I snuggled into his chest. Then my mind started to wander…

_Why is this so wrong? He's still married…to my ex-best friend and he's my ex-boyfriend's brother…that's why…but why does everything feel so good with him? I'm so confused…_

"Get some sleep, Angel," he whispered and kissed the top of my head.

"But I'm not sleepy…" I yawned.

And then I was out like a light…

I opened my eyes and felt his body curled up behind me. His arms were wrapped around me and his legs were twined with mine. We were in bed…where the hell are we?

"Morning Bella," he sighed as he untangled himself from me. I wanted just five more minutes. I sighed and turned over. He was up and already fully dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and faded blue jeans. He wouldn't look at me as he sat in the chair across from me and put his shoes on.

_He regrets kissing me…Shit…should I say something? No…it was wrong anyway…_

"You were out last night so I got us a room. I already dropped the car off someplace and made an anonymous phone call to the police so they could find it."

He still wouldn't look at me. "Oh, okay. Um…what's on the agenda for today?" I got out of bed and began gathering my things to take a shower.

"I'm going to go get us a car. There's a car lot down the street. Then I'll go grab your new identity from the Post Office and I'll be back." He started walking to the door.

_He obviously doesn't want me with him…_

"Okay, I'll just take a shower and get cleaned up," I looked at him but he just nodded and walked out the door.

I jumped in the shower and thought about all the things that happened in just the last couple of days. It was almost unreal.

_Something's bothering him…is it me…I shouldn't have kissed him…but…God, he wanted it as bad as I did…I know it…the way he pushed me against that garage…our bodies soaking wet from the rain…he thrusted into me as my back hit the wall of the garage…my body reacted instantly pushing back into him._

_God I wanted him so bad…I've never even wanted Edward that bad…not even close…I would've gladly lost my virginity right there with…Jasper._

_Fuck! This is so fucking messed up! Why him? _

_It's nothing. We've just been spending so much time together the last few days…it's just physical. It's fucking biology or a chemical reaction or some fucking thing. That's all. I just need to distance myself…that's all. He must feel that way too. _

_Fuck. I want him so bad…_

I hopped out of the shower and threw on a pair of jeans and a brown fitted tee. He still hadn't got back yet and I got bored so I decided to fix my hair. I left it down but put big curls in the back and fluffed it a little. Then I put on a little lip gloss and some light make-up. I looked in the mirror and I looked pretty good. I was checking myself out when he walked in the room. He had a box of donuts and some chocolate milk. He also had a small box from the post office.

I was so nervous…I couldn't say anything. I didn't turn around but I just looked at him through the mirror. He wasn't smiling but he didn't look mad either. He set everything down and walked over behind me. He was looking at me in the mirror.

He sighed and ran his hand softly from the top of my hair to the bottom, "You look beautiful, Bella."

_Cue erratic breathing and butterflies in the stomach…_

"Thanks," I could barely manage to squeak out.

He gave me a half smile and turned around, "I got you breakfast, I wasn't sure what you would like so I hope donuts and chocolate milk is okay."

_One of my guilty little pleasures…donuts and chocolate milk…_

I turned around and walked over to the table, "Perfect, thank you." I opened the box and pulled out a glazed donut, grabbed the chocolate milk and sat down.

He sat down on the bed across from me and watched me. He looked like he was in deep thought or something…it was making me insane. I wanted to know what he was thinking.

I finished the donut and he grabbed the small box and handed it to me, "Here Bella. This is everything you'll need to start over. But if you ever want to go back…if you decide that this isn't what you want, I want you to know that you can go back. I can fix it for you. I just want you to be happy."

I took the box and he smiled another weak smile. "Jasper, this is what I want. Thank you so much for doing this for me." I smiled my best smile at him to let him know how happy I really was.

He finally smiled back and said, "Good, then open it."

I opened the box and pulled out my ID, it looked real. I was impressed. "Isabella Marie Whitlock," I giggled. It was so surreal. He laughed a little too.

Then I pulled out a new birth certificate and social security card, "Wow, when you do something you do it right, huh?" He smiled, "I certainly do." But then I noticed, "Hey, this says I'm 21."

He started laughing. "I was thinking we could maybe go to Vegas. Have you ever been there?"

I started getting excited, "No, I haven't. Sounds fun, though. Thanks."

I pulled out a checkbook and credit card. They had my name on them. I looked at Jasper confused, "What's this?"

He smiled "Bella, you have to have money. I have more than I could ever spend so I set you up with your own account. Now I know you're going to try and fight me on this but please hear me out…" He looked at me pleadingly.

I still didn't know what to think but I nodded.

"You need your own money. You can't begin a new life without it. What if you ever decide to go out on your own or something, and it's just safer this way. What if I needed bail money and you were broke?" He smiled a big beautiful grin and I was done for.

I smiled and shook my head, "I just…don't know what to say. Thank you…for everything."

"You're welcome."

There was one more thing left in the box so I pulled it out. It was a thick envelope addressed to Jasper. "Um…I think this is for you." I handed him the envelope and he looked a little curious.

He opened it up and began reading.

I watched him go through several emotions…anger, hurt, confusion…it was heartbreaking. He dropped the papers to the ground and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

I grabbed the papers and looked at them…_Dissolution of Marriage…divorce papers? Fuck! Oh my God! Poor Jasper! _

I waited a few minutes to see if he would come out but he didn't. I walked over to the door and softly said, "Jasper? I'm here if you need me." He said very quietly, "Thanks."

I sat down by the door. If I couldn't be with him, I at least wanted to be as close as I could. We sat there for hours, I didn't move. Neither of us spoke. Eventually, my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

I don't know how long I was out but when the door opened it woke me up. I looked up at him from where I was lying on the floor, _God, he looks heartbroken…_

He reached down and scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the bed. I threw my arms around him and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Jasper." He laid me on the bed and sat down next to me.

"It just doesn't make any sense," he finally said. I put my hand on his shoulder, "I know, Jazz. It's really fucked up," I couldn't think of any other way to put it. "Yeah," he whispered.

Then my stupid stomach growled…_I must have been asleep awhile…_

He reached over and handed me some car keys, "Here. Why don't you go get you something to eat?" I didn't want to leave him, "Why don't you come?"

"No. You go ahead. I just wanna be alone for a little while anyway." He smiled weakly at me and my heart was aching for him. "Okay, want anything?" I gave him a small nudge and it did elicit a small laugh, "No, Bella."

I grabbed my purse that had all my new stuff in it and walked to the door. "It's the new black truck sitting right out front," he said as I turned the door knob. I smiled at him, "Okay." I started to walk out the door but stopped before I knew what I was doing. I turned around and said, "Jasper, I don't know exactly how you feel but I do know how it feels to hurt. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I know it may sound stupid, but I feel like you're my best friend and I hate that I can't fix this for you. I will never understand how Alice could let go of someone as wonderful as you."

I shut the door quickly behind me. I walked to the truck and I immediately smiled. It was a new black Chevy truck. Nothing fancy but absolutely perfect. It was so…Jasper.

I hopped in it and it felt familiar. I actually enjoyed driving this. I drove around awhile until I found a little deli. I parked the truck and walked in. I decided to eat there to give Jasper a little more alone time.

I got my turkey sandwich and Coke and sat down at a booth. I was looking out the window kind of off in my own world

_What is going on with me? He hasn't even mentioned the kiss. Should I mention it? No. Of course not, especially not now when he's heartbroken over Alice. I can't believe this is all happening. I just never imagined Jasper would be like this. He's so sweet…and funny…and fun…and so fucking sexy…and in love with Alice…fuck._

"Hi, are you new to town?" I looked up and saw a nice looking guy with brown hair and pretty green eyes smiling at me. "Um…no. I'm just passing through."

He looked down, "Oh. Well, would you like some company while you eat lunch?" He smiled and I could use the distraction so I said, "Sure."

He slid in across from me, "I'm Derek. Nice to meet you." I smiled back, "Bella."

"So when are you leaving town?"

"Um…not sure actually. Tonight or tomorrow I think," I tried to be as friendly as I could be considering the sour mood I was in. "Oh, well if you're still here tonight you should come to this party," he handed me a green flyer. "We're having a big graduation party. It's in a wooded area down by the lake. There will be a bonfire and lots of liquor…you should come?"

I smiled, "I just graduated." He laughed back, "Well, all the more reason to join in the festivities."

"Would it be okay if I bring someone?"

He looked at me, "Is it your boyfriend?" I didn't like that, "No, but if it was would you uninvite me?"

He smiled again, "No, of course not. Please come and bring whoever you want. The more the merrier." He seemed pretty nice. "Okay, maybe I will." I finished my sandwich and said goodbye to Derek.

I started to drive back to the hotel when I drove by this little western shop and saw a simple black cowboy hat in the window. For some reason, I was drawn to it. It reminded me of Jasper I couldn't think of anything but seeing him wearing it. I didn't even know if he would like it. I'm pretty sure he's from Texas but that doesn't mean anything…but still, I had to see him in it. I pulled over, went in and bought it.

I pulled up to the hotel and walked in the room. He was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. "Um…Jazz? I can make myself scarce if you need more time alone…" He opened his eyes and looked at me, "No, Bella. It's okay…why do you have that?" he motioned to the hat.

I walked over and sat next to him, "Um…I hope you don't think this is stupid but I was driving by a store and I saw it and for some reason…it just really reminded me of you. I wanted to see you in it. I hope you don't hate it."

He took it and ran a finger down the brim. He smiled a beautiful real smile, "I love it. Thank you." My heart jumped because I had made him smile, "Well, let's see you in it." I grabbed the hat and placed it on him. He looked up at me with those mesmerizing gold eyes and he just looked so…perfect. I smiled deeply, "Perfect."

"Did you know I'm from Texas?" he asked as he laid against the head board.

"I think Edward told me that once but I wasn't sure."

He smiled, "Yeah, my memories are pretty much all faded but I remember the house I grew up in. I would play with my brother and sister in the fields by our house. My brother and I always wanted to be cowboys. My dad was a cowboy…he wore the hat, the boots…"

I smiled and he held an arm open for me so I could sit next to him. I slid in by him and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I laid my head on his shoulder, "What was your mother like?"

He sighed, "She was an angel. I don't even remember what she looks like but I remember her reading us stories at night, pushing me on the old tree swing we had…I remember her crying when I left for the war…" I looked up at him and he looked so pained that it tore me apart.

He was finally starting to talk to me; I didn't want him to stop, "Which war were you in?"

He spoke softly, "The Civil War. I joined when I was 17. I lied about my age so I could join. My mother was so upset." He paused for a few minute then continued on, "My brother was older than me. He joined two years before me and got killed. My parents couldn't understand why I wanted to be a soldier so badly."

I was entranced by this side of Jasper. "Why _did_ you want to become a soldier?"

He sighed softly, "A lot of reasons I guess. Times were a lot different back then. We didn't have much money…my sister was quite a few years younger than me and I figured it would lighten the burden to my parents with one less mouth to feed. And I wanted to be like my brother, I remember looking up to him…but I don't even remember his name."

I looked up at him and he forced a weak smile. It killed me. "Don't do that, Jasper. Don't fake what you're feeling for me. I want you to feel exactly as you feel because I am strong enough to handle it and help you through it."

The pained expression was back. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me into a soft hug. After a few minutes he pulled away and laid down. Instinctively I laid down next to him. We were laying there, facing each other but not touching.

"You still wanna know how I was changed?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," I whispered back. I wanted to know everything about him.

He took a deep breath, "It was 1863. I had been in the army for three years and had risen through the ranks quickly. I was often told that I had a very calming effect on people and was charismatic," he smiled at me and I laughed, "so by the time I was 20, I had become a Major. I was the youngest one at that time so you can imagine how cocky I was about it."

I laughed again, "Charismatic and cocky. Yep that's you."

He smiled, "Anyway, one night when I was coming back to the base I was stopped by these three women. It was very late and really dark. I couldn't see them that well. We had just escorted some civilians to safety so I figured that's what they were. I jumped down from my horse and introduced myself…asked them if I could help them get back to town. The girl that came up to me was Maria. She said the other two were her sisters. Before I knew what was happening, they all attacked me."

I looked at him. God I just wanted to make him feel better, "So, Maria is whose ass I have to kick?"

He grinned, "Yeah."

"So, then what happened?"

He looked at me warily and said, "Bella, I'm going to tell you everything and I will understand if you feel very differently about me when I'm finished."

I stated a simple fact, "Jasper, nothing you could tell me would change how I feel about you."

He sighed, "We'll see."

He laid on his back and I propped up on one elbow to look at him.

"Maria had decided to change me instead of kill me. She thought I would be useful to her. She explained to me about how she was going to war with other covens for territories in the southern region. She was creating an army of newborns to do her dirty work. Newborn vampires are much stronger and in a frenzied state for at least the first year of their life. So who better to use to fight on the ground for you? Anyway, she wanted me to help her. I trained the newborns. I didn't know I was an empath back then so I was surrounded with all their frenzied, angry emotions and I think it added to the anger I already had in me."

"When they were no longer useful to us we killed them. I killed them."

He was looking down now away from me. I didn't care about what he did in the past…I only cared about who he was now. None of this mattered to me.

I slid my finger along his chin bringing it up for our eyes to meet, "I'm right here, Jasper. Please talk to me."

"You understand that I hunted humans back then?" he was looking at me now.

I nodded, "Please continue."

He took a quick breath, "I did that for almost 100 years. You have no idea what kind of monster I was."

I wondered aloud, "What changed you?"

He smiled a little, "There was this guy. He was one of the newborns I helped create. His name was Peter. I had been stuck in this sadistic military mode for so long that I had no humanity left in me. Peter started trying to talk to me…he would make stupid jokes and tell ridiculous stories. I didn't say anything for a long time. I wouldn't even acknowledge it."

"Then one day…I don't know, I think I just had enough of it all. I knew of my ability by then so after living almost 100 years of feeling every person's pain that I ever killed or destroyed…he started joking with me again and I just fucking lost it. I was ready to rip him to pieces but when I grabbed him he said, 'Please Jasper don't do this. I need your help.' It made me stop. He was asking me for help. It just caught me off guard and I think I was curious. So I asked him, in not so nice words, what he wanted."

"He told me he was in love with another newborn named Charlotte. When he talked about her I could feel the love and devotion he had when he spoke. I hadn't felt anything like it in such a long time. I didn't think we were capable of feeling like that. So I started talking with him. He wanted to escape with her and make a different life for them. He wanted me to help him. We became good friends. I even became quite fond of Charlotte. They were really in love. A couple of months later when it was time to destroy the newborns, I helped them escape."

I never knew any of this about him. I was mesmerized. I was finally seeing the real Jasper. I was curious about this guy that helped bring back him back.

"So they escaped together. Do you still talk to them?"

"Yeah. They're back living in Texas now."

I smiled, "We should go see them." He looked unsure, "Bella, they still hunt humans."

"Oh, would they hurt me?"

"No, of course not. You'd be completely safe with me," he spoke quickly.

I thought about it and if they meant a lot to him then I wanted to meet them, "I would like to go. If you want."

He smiled, "Yeah, I'd like for you to meet them."

My mind went back to the story, "So, how did you end up leaving Maria?"

"A few months after Peter left, he contacted me and told me about how different things were on the outside. He encouraged me to leave and seek out a new life. He used to always say that I was meant for great things," he laughed quietly, "boy, was he wrong."

I smiled at him, "Your life's not over yet Jasper. I think just the fact that you're here…with me…after all that you've been through. I cannot begin to imagine the strength you must have, to be able to walk away from it. You amaze me."

He looked at me, "It wasn't easy. I had never been used to denying myself of any pleasure I desired. When I left…trying to learn self control again, it was so hard. It still is."

"Doesn't seem so bad to me. I feel completely safe with you." I was truthful, I know that Jasper wouldn't hurt me.

He smiled, "You _are_ safe with me, Bella. It's everyone else that needs to worry."

"Jasper, you have more self control than you give yourself credit for."

He just laid back and sighed.

I felt so much better now that I knew Jasper. He really is an amazing man. He's not a monster. I hated Maria for making him feel that way. I hated what he went through. I hated what he did to others but I understood. I hated Alice for hurting him. I wish I could destroy anything that caused him pain…I would gladly do it.

"Do you want me to leave?" he was looking at with a pained expression on his face.

"No! Why would you think that?"

"Bella, I can feel the disgust and hate you're feeling right now. I had a feeling you would feel different about me after it all soaked in."

I sighed, "Jasper, I wasn't feeling those things about you. I was feeling those things about people who have hurt you. I just hate to see your hurt, is all."

He smiled at me, "You know, Bella, I have never known anyone like you."

I smiled back, "I feel the same way, Jazz."

We laid there for awhile and just talked about stupid stuff. I told him every stupid detail of my life. He told me how he met Alice and became part of the Cullen clan. I don't think I had ever told anyone so much about myself, but he seemed interested. I know I was really interested in his life so it was kind of nice that he felt the same way.

I could see the moon starting to rise outside the window. We had spent the whole day just talking. It was a really good day…except for one small thing.

_He hasn't touched me all day. I miss it. I shouldn't feel this way about him. It's supposed to be just physical. But it's not. Shit._

I needed a mental break for awhile, I was thinking far too much.

"Hey Jasper?"

He smiled, "Yeah?"

"When I was out this afternoon, I got invited to a party. It's a big grad party."

He looked a little weary, "Yeah?"

"Well, I know I could use a night out. I think you could too. Besides, the old Bella would have never even considered going to some random party and you said I should have more human experiences. Wanna go?" I looked at him but he didn't look convinced.

"Um…Bella. That's not a good idea for me."

I grabbed his shoulders and said sternly, "You listen to me…you're Jasper fucking Whitlock…you can do whatever you want to do. I know you can handle a night out among humans. You go to school with them all the time. And besides, I think you need more human experiences too."

He still didn't look convinced. "Jasper, it will be okay. If something should happen, I'll distract you," I smiled at him.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled back, "And how would you do that, Isabella?"

"I'm sure I could think of something…" I jumped off the bed and grabbed his hands trying to get him up. He followed me easily. I laughed, "You followed me? I'm surprised you aren't still resisting." He was behind me as we walked to the door. He put one arm around my waist as we walked out, "I'd follow you off the face of the earth, Bella."

I looked up at him, "The feeling's mutual, Jazz."

We hopped in the truck and I handed him the flyer. I couldn't believe he was actually going to some strange party with me. I couldn't believe I was actually going. I just felt so different around Jasper...like he said, it was just him and me against the world.

We pulled up to a wooded area and could see the massive bonfire surrounded by hundreds of drunk kids. Music was blaring and people were having a good time. Jasper looked at me, "You sure you wanna do this?" I wasn't sure…but I figured fuck it. "Yep. Let's go party."

We got out of the truck and he put his arm around my waist. We started walking to the bonfire. Derek came walking up, "Hey Bella! I'm glad you made it." I smiled and Jasper tightened his grip. "Yeah, thanks for the invite. Um…Derek this is Jasper." I motioned to Jasper and he shook his hand, "Hey."

Derek laughed, "Shit, man. Your hand is freezing. You guys ought to go warm up by the fire." We started laughing. "There are a few kegs over there and there's plenty of places to be alone. So, have a good time."

"Um..okay. Thanks." I was feeling a little awkward but Jasper laughed.

We walked over to the fire and were each immediately handed a beer. I looked up at him, "Um…is this okay? Do you care if I drink?"

He looked at me incredulously for a moment before putting his beer down and grabbing my shoulders. He smiled, "You're Isabella fucking Whitlock…do whatever the fuck you wanna do. If you want to drink, then do it. I'll be here to keep you safe."

I smiled and took a big drink. It was pretty nasty but I needed one night to just let go. Everything had been so confusing the last few months, I just needed a little escape.

I finished my beer quickly and asked Jasper, "Can I have yours?"

He handed it to me laughing, "So, this isn't the first time you've drank?"

We were walking along the edge of the lake. "No. I've only drank a few times though."

His smile was beautiful, "Who would've thought it…sweet, innocent, little Bella…"

I laughed, "It's not like I did anything horrible. Me and my best friend Sara used to sneak alcohol out of her mother's stash. We only did it a few times."

"How old were you?" We had walked away from everyone now. We were alone at the far end of the lake. We found a little clearing by the shore. "Um…14."

He smiled, "You never cease to amaze me, Isabella."

We sat down on the cold, hard ground and looked out over the lake. I could hear the music faded out in the distance. The bright moon was reflecting on the black lake. It was beautiful.

I finished Jasper's beer and was starting to feel a little tipsy. I looked up at him and smiled. He raised an eyebrow at me and smiled, "Are you done, darlin" or would you like another drink?"

_He so fucking sexy without even trying…must be a vampire thing…_

"Yeah, I'll have another one," I started to get up. He jumped up, "Just stay here, Bella. I'll be back in just a minute."

He took off with vampire speed through the woods. He came back a minute later with two more beers.

"I brought you two…just in case," he handed me one and sat back down next to me.

I started drinking it and just kept getting more and more relaxed. I leaned back and looked at him. I bit my lip and trailed off in thought…

_Look at him…sexy blonde hair just blowing in the wind…perfect body…I know he's packin' too, I felt it through his pants…guess it's true what they say…everything is bigger in Texas…just imagine the things he could do to you…he tasted so good…his lips were all plump from kissing me…his hard body was on top of me…_

"Bella? Bella?" he broke me from my trance. "Huh?" was all I could mutter.

He looked at me, "How drunk are you?"

_I'm not drunk…_

I giggled. He laughed, "Yeah, you're fucking wasted."

"I am not wasted…where's my other beer?" I couldn't find that fucker anywhere.

"You already drank that one, darlin."

I giggled again. He was laughing again.

"Okay…I'm a little tipsy but I'm nowhere near dru…what the fuck was that?" I jumped up and Jasper grabbed me before I fell. He had a huge grin on his beautiful face, "That was a rabbit, Bella. Don't worry, I won't let it hurt you."

"Jasper…why?" I was beyond rational thinking at this point.

He pulled me onto his lap, "Why what, darlin'?"

I looked up into those honey colored eyes and I saw his perfect lips. I had to touch them. I ran a finger along his smooth bottom lip and I could feel his cool breath wash across it. I had to taste him. I reached up and pressed my lips to his. His cold tongue didn't request entrance…it just took it. I swirled my warm tongue around his cold one and the sensation almost threw me over the edge.

He laid me on the cold ground and I could feel his body pressed against me. He never broke the kiss. He had his hands on my face and kissed me with a sense of urgency. It was wild and full of need…the same need that I had for him.

My hands clenched in his hair willing his body closer to mine. He moaned softly in my mouth and I was insane with desire.

I didn't remember the need to breathe until he pulled away and I gasped for air. I took a couple of breaths and he plunged back in.

_More…I need more…_

I reached down and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tried to pull it up. He grabbed the back of it and pulled it over his head in the blink of an eye and was back against me, kissing me.

I could feel how hard he was and when he pressed against my chest…the feel of his cold body against the thin fabric of my shirt caused my nipples to harden. I moaned this time.

_Closer…need closer…_

I pushed against his chest to get him to roll over on his back. He went down easily and I crawled on top of him…never breaking our kiss. I sat up and gasped for air again. I was straddling him now and feeling his erection press into me was making me crazy. I grabbed my shirt and started to pull it up when he grabbed my hands and stopped me, "Bella! We've got to stop."

He was breathing heavily and he slid out from underneath me.

I was devastated, "What? Why? You don't want me either…"

He pulled me next to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Bella, you have no idea how bad I want you. It took strength I didn't even know I had to stop but if we go much further…I won't stop. And I'm not going to do that to you while you're drunk."

"But I want you too…please!" I wasn't opposed to begging at this point.

He sighed and put his shirt back on, "Sorry, sweetheart. I can't do that. Ask me again when you're not drunk."

I sighed. _Of all fucking times for me to drink…this fucking sucks…_

We sat there for…I don't know how long.

We talked about…I don't know what…all I could do is focus on his perfect lips as they spoke and his steel body glistening in the moonlight.

He eventually picked me up in his arms like a little baby and carried me to the truck.

He put me in the passenger seat and he started driving back to the hotel.

I started thinking about how Edward would react to drunk Bella…it made me giggle.

"What are you over there giggling about, Bella?" Jasper was smiling at me.

"I was just thinking about how different you are than Edward. If he saw me right now he'd probably be lecturing me on the perils of teenage alcoholism…" I giggled again at the thought.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was sliding across the seat and slithered right into his lap. "Bella, Bella, Bella…what am I going to do with you?" he sighed and looked down at me.

I purred, "Anything you want, Jasper."

He took another sharp breath, "Bella, please? You're killing me."

I reached down and grabbed him through his jeans and he hissed. I smiled, "But darling you're already dead. I can feel how stiff you are."

He looked like he was having an internal battle as I rubbed him.

Finally he grabbed me and sat me upright on his lap, like when we would drive together.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and whispered in my ear, "Isabella, I have to do something. You're driving me crazy. Can I touch you?"

_Yes!_

"Please Jasper,"

I felt his cool fingers unbutton my jeans and slide the zipper down. My heartbeat was erratic…I needed this so fucking badly…

I could feel his cold breath against my neck and realized that he was breathing heavily too. His erection was pressed hard against me and I bucked at the sensation.

He whispered, "Slow down, darlin'. I'm gonna take care of you but I need you to take it easy on me. This isn't easy for me to do…"

He ran one finger along the waistband of my panties before pushing his hand down into them and palming my throbbing mound. "Yes, Jasper…" I was already panting.

He slid a finger inside me and I gasped. I had never felt anything like it before. His thumb started rubbing my clit as he worked his finger inside me.

I don't know what I was saying but I kept calling his name out, over and over again. I could feel him getting even harder beneath me and I desperately wanted to feel all of him. I started to slide my hand down to the waist of his jeans when he slid another finger inside me. He was now panting in my ear, "Fuck…you're so wet, Bella. Your pussy is so fucking tight…"

Just hearing him talk like that made me feel like I was going to climax. "Jasper…please baby…need you…so close…gonna cum…oh fuck…"

His fingers were pumping in and out of me while his thumb pinched, played with and squeezed my clit. "Cum for me darlin', I want to see what I do to you…"

I reached my hands behind my back and clenched his hair. My body starting shaking and I bucked against his fingers as he curled them inside me and threw me over the edge… "Oh…fuck yeah Jasper…"

He laughed quietly, "Fuck yeah…"

My body was spent. I was panting and sweating and like a gooey bowl of jello. I melted in his arms. He pulled his hand out of my underwear and redid my pants as I started to drift off to sleep, "Thank you Jasper. You're my fucking hero…" he really was. I needed that release in the worst possible way. Now I was completely relaxed and peaceful.

He cradled me on his lap, "You're welcome, love." He reached down and kissed me softly on the lips and I was out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews…hope you guys like this chapter…again, I own nothing.**

**Jasper's POV**

_I hope she doesn't remember that I made her fall asleep. What if she doesn't remember any of this tomorrow? I shouldn't have done that…but fuck, are you kidding me? It was everything I could do to keep from ripping her clothes off…_

I was driving back to the hotel as Bella lay sleeping in my lap all curled up. Her cheeks were all flushed and slightly pink, her soft smooth stomach rising as she breathed in, with a small smile across her perfect plump lips.

_God she's beautiful…how did Edward ever let her go…_

_The past few days barely seem real…she never did mention our kiss last night…I guess she was still feeling guilty about it…I wasn't…until I got those fucking divorce papers…_

_If Alice hadn't fucking left me, I wouldn't be in this mess…I wonder if she saw this coming? I sure as fuck didn't see this coming…Bella fucking blindsided me._

_She's just…so different than how I thought she would be. With Edward she was always so quiet and reserved…but she's not. She's fucking bold, and brave, and…funny…smart…so fucking perfect…_

_I'm a fucking mess…Am I…No I couldn't be…Fuck! God please don't let me fall in love with her… God please don't let me fall in love with her… God please don't let me fall in love with her…_

I silently prayed this but I feared that it was too late. Now that she was asleep, I could finally begin to process everything I felt that day…

_I knew when it happened…she walked in with that cowboy hat and all these memories came rushing through me…my human life. I remembered for a moment how it felt to be human. It was a part of me that had been missing since I was changed. I merely existed in this world…I hadn't really been a part of it. She knew nothing about me at that point, yet she knew me better than anyone. And since I have been with her…I feel more connected to the human I could have been. _

_This is going to end badly for you, Jasper. She's not in love with you….she may want to fuck you but she's not in love with you. Fuck! Yep, this is going to end badly. There's no way possible for her to feel for me what I feel for her…she is human after all…their emotions are not as strong as ours._

I pulled up to the hotel and carried Bella inside. I took off her shoes and laid her down, pulling the blanket up over her. I figured she'd be passed out for awhile and I wanted to hunt so I left a note and turned the light to dim.

I took off running through the woods. It was quiet and peaceful. I sat down for a few minutes just breathing in the cool night air. It was strangely refreshing. I felt my phone vibrate and it pulled me from my serenity.

"Hello?" I knew it was Emmett.

"Bro! What's up? Where are you at?" he bellowed into the phone and I heard Rosalie in the background laughing.

"Montana. I'm thinking bout going to Vegas in a day or two." I answered truthfully, just leaving out the part with Bella. I wasn't sure if they were back home yet or not.

"Oh." His voice suddenly sounded very solemn, which was quite unusual for Emmett, "I heard about what happened with Alice. I'm sorry bro."

I didn't know how to feel so I just softly said, "Thanks."

I could hear Rosalie demand the phone in the background, "Jasper! You listen to me, Fuck her! She's my sister and I will always love her but what she did was wrong. You are still part of this family…do not forget that." She barely whispered the last part. It was actually hurting them that I was gone.

I had always been especially close to Emmett and Rosalie. I liked Rosalie's bitchiness. She would have kicked ass in the army. And Emmett…he was the comic relief…and sometimes he was just a really good brother.

"I won't, Rosalie," then I blurted out without thinking, "Why don't you guys come meet us in Vegas?"

She was curious now, "What do you mean by 'us?' Dear brother are you with someone?"

Fuck! I didn't want to tell Rosalie that Bella was with me. I knew that Rosalie didn't really hate Bella…she just didn't understand her choices.

"Put Emmett back on," I would tell him and he could tell her. Easy enough.

Emmett got back on the phone chuckling, "Who ya hiding down there?"

_Here goes nothing…_"Bella."

"Holy fucking ape shit! You're telling me that you and Bella are together?" I could now hear Rosalie screaming in the background.

I think he got the wrong impression, "We're not _together_ Emmett, we're just…friends…hanging out and shit."

He laughed, "How the fuck did that happen?"

So I told him the whole story…well not the whole story, I basically gave him the basics. I left out the driving together, stealing the car, the garage, the makeout session in the car, the party, and the fact that I was pretty sure I was falling in love with her.

He sounded distraught, "Charlie died? The day Edward left her?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Dude, that's fucked up," he said softly. "Is she okay?"

Truthfully I didn't know. Her emotions were all over the place…and since my emotions were all over the place, everything was just a mess.

"Um…I think so. She has moments. But that night I found her…I've never been more scared in my entire life," I was shocked to reveal this truth to myself.

"Jasper? Can we come see you guys?" Rosalie's voice now echoed pain, "I have some things I would really like to say to her." I could almost feel the regret and shame coming through the phone from her.

"Okay. We'll be in Vegas in a couple days. We're just kind of wandering at this point so I will call you when we have more solid plans," I really wanted to talk to Bella about it first. I didn't know if she would want to see them or not.

"Okay, Jazz. You guys take care of each other, alright? She belongs with this family every bit as much as you do," I was a little dumbstruck at the sincerity in her voice.

"We will, Rose. I'll call you guys soon." We said our good byes and I sat for a little while longer…

_Maybe I do still have family…maybe I wasn't just around because of Alice…they do care for me…_

I shook myself free from thought and hunted.

When I returned to the room, I was emotionally exhausted. I sat down and took my shoes off. I took the aspirin and bottled water I bought for her and put it on the nightstand. I figured she may have a headache when she wakes.

I sat on the bed next to Bella. She still had a small smile on her lips and I could feel the contentment and relief all around her.

_Job well done, Major…_I complemented myself.

Her arm was lying up over a pillow and I saw the familiar half crescent scar on her wrist that covered my entire body. I took her wrist in my hand gently and I began tracing the scar lightly. It made her more beautiful…more perfect. It was a badge of valor to me. I had never known anyone so brave in my lifetime. I didn't consider our kind to be brave…it's hard to be brave when you're virtually indestructible. Bella, however, she is quite breakable. Yet she's still here. She still smiles and laughs…after everything she's been through.

I could start to feel small waves of lust coming from her. She was beginning to have a very good dream. I could see it on her face and feel it rolling off her body.

_Maybe she's thinking of me…_

She started breathing heavy and began softly moaning. "Oohh…Edward…mmm" and she giggled.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me…I should have known though. It's Edward she wants…I'm just a substitute…she could never love me…_

I placed her hand back on the pillow and went to take a shower…I couldn't take listening to that shit. The hot water felt good on my chest, I just leaned back against the wall and let the hot water run over me. I just couldn't get as warm as I did when Bella was against me. It was frustrating.

_She's dreaming about Edward. It makes sense…he's the one everyone thinks is perfect. He is the complete opposite of me. _I suddenly became very self conscious of the scars all over my body. I knew she had seen them…they would be more faint to human eyes but still visible. She was smart enough to know what they were from now…now that she knew who I was and what I have done…

_I'm not good enough for her anyway…I would only end up hurting her…I'm not as controlled as the others…we had been pretty lucky so far but what happened when she got hurt…knowing Bella, she would likely get injured somewhere on our little journey and then what would happen….would I kill her? _

I felt a shift in emotion and heard Bella stirring in her bed. She quickly went from having feelings of love and lust to panic and fear. I jumped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around me, and walked out of the bathroom.

She was having a nightmare. I could hear her heart racing and watched her tremble… "Please…don't….Jasper…" she pleaded as panic and fear radiated from her.

_She's having a nightmare about…me? She's afraid of me…_

My chest ached. My fucking chest ached! How the fuck could she be afraid of me?

Suddenly she shot upright and gasped. She wrapped her arms around her knees and laid her head on them as she tried to calm her breathing down.

I didn't move…I couldn't. She had destroyed me with those words.

She looked over and finally saw me standing there. I couldn't take my eyes from hers. I needed her to not be afraid of me. I needed to believe that she told me the truth when she said that she knew I wouldn't hurt her.

But as she looked at me her emotions began shifting again quickly to love, lust, relief….the constant changes were beginning to get to me. I felt heavy, weighed down by it all. It hurt. Every emotion she had was so strong…much stronger than other humans. Mixed with my own emotions…I felt like I was going to break under it all.

Then she smiled at me, "Come here, Jasper…" she whispered and it made me shiver. I don't remember walking towards her but a moment later, I was standing in front of her. She looked up at me, her eyes filled with need. My fingers moved of their own accord and began tracing her jaw line. Her small delicate fingers reached up, her eyes turned to look at the scars she began tracing softly along my lower abdomen. It was then that I realized I was still wearing that towel.

My breathing hitched as she dipped her finger to trace a scar underneath the waist band of the towel. I couldn't think. She looked up at me and began to sit up on her knees, bringing her face up close to mine, and she continued tracing the scars. My hands skimmed down to her hips. I wanted her…I wanted this…

_Point of no return, Jasper…she's still in love with Edward…_

I grabbed the towel right as her finger unhooked it. The sides fell but I kept the important part covered. I looked down at her with a slight smile on my face. I knew she wanted to see me but I didn't think I was ready for that.

I expected her to pull away but when she did it caused my body to shudder. She wasn't smiling but I could feel a sense of determination coming from her. She leaned back on the bed and I watched as her small fingers gently lifted her shirt up over her head. At some point during the night she had removed her bra. She lay there now in front of me, naked from the waist up. She was incredible.

I needed to touch her and as if she understood exactly what I needed she stuck out one small delicate finger and motioned for me. At this point, any reservation I had in me just melted away. My eyes were now clouded with the same lust that she had.

I dropped the towel and slowly crawled on top of her. The sensation of her warm bare skin against my chest was exquisite. My face was now just a few inches from hers. She was breathing heavily and her sweet scent was enough to cloud my mind with ecstasy.

I whispered quietly as I touched my lips to hers, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She breathed in deeply and I felt her tongue slide against my lips. I met her enthusiasm and kissed her back with all the need I had. She moaned softly in my mouth causing my hand to slide up into her soft hair and wrap my fingers in it. My other hand slid slowly up her side until it was caressing her soft, warm breast. It felt so different to me. She filled my hand and the warmth I felt was soaking through my body. I circled her delicate pink nipple with my finger causing it to get even harder against my cold chest. She almost gasped and I realized she needed to breathe. I pulled away from her delicious mouth and started kissing and sucking her neck softly, so I wouldn't hurt her. "Breathe Bella…" I whispered against her warm neck.

She gasped again and I could feel a sudden feeling of pain bolt through her. I raised up and looked at her. Her face was scrunched in pain, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" I thought I was being gentle but it wouldn't surprise me if I got too caught up in her and hurt her by accident.

She put her hand to her head, "Umm…nothing…just a headache."

_Hangover, Jasper. She has a hangover and you're lying on top of her…not to mention she was just afraid of you five minutes ago…_

I suddenly was overcome with guilt. I had to pull myself together. I pulled away and jumped off the bed quickly pulling on a pair of pajama pants. "Jasper, you didn't have to stop…" she sat up and pulled the blanket up over herself but I could still feel the pain coming from her…along with confusion, regret…

_Fuck! _

"Yeah, Bella. I had to stop," it would kill me to make love to her and then feel regret coming from her afterwards.

_She will never love you…she was just dreaming about him half an hour ago._

That realization brought about a new pain that was all me. I handed her some pajamas and turned away so she could change. I just held my eyes closed tightly as I heard the soft fabric slide across her skin.

I went to the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth. I rinsed it in cool water and wrung it out. She was lying on her back, still holding her head. I sat down next to her, "Here, Bella." I laid the cool cloth on her forehead and she sighed in small relief at the feeling. I reached over and grabbed a couple of aspirin. "Take these," I put them in her soft little hand and handed her the bottle of water.

She swallowed them quickly and lied back down and sighed, "Thank you, Jasper." I could feel the embarrassment and guilt coming from her again, "I'm so sorry…" but before she could get the rest out, I pressed my lips to hers….softly this time. I didn't want her to be sorry…I just wanted her…but all of her…I wanted her to love me too.

When I pulled away, she smiled, "Good night, Jasper."

I whispered, "Night, Bella."

As she drifted off to sleep, I crawled in bed next to her but couldn't bring myself to wrap my arms around her. If she started dreaming of him again, I didn't want to be in that position. I closed my eyes and let my body fill with her sweet fragrance and listened to the steady beat of her heart as I drifted into a peaceful state of mind.

The next morning she began to stir. I was glad she had slept pretty peacefully the rest of the night. She turned over and her sleepy eyes opened to look at me. I could feel the embarrassment and guilt start to come from her…then nothing. It just stopped and I couldn't feel anything.

I cocked my head and looked at her, trying to figure out what the hell was going on…"Are you doing that?" I finally asked out of frustration.

She looked at me surprised, "Doing what?"

I sighed, "Hiding your feelings from me? I have been feeling everything from you since I found you but…it just stopped…just a minute ago…Did you do that?"

I was confused as hell at this point. She shrugged and sat up, "I was just feeling embarrassed about last night and then really guilty about what I did…so I just thought to myself that I wish you weren't burdened by my own emotions. I'm sure it's hard enough to cope with your own."

I got out of bed and started pacing. No one has ever been able to just stop me from feeling their emotions. This unnerved me. I ran a hand through my hair and looked back at her. She was staring at me now questioningly. "Try to unblock it…I want to see if you can control it."

She smiled and then I could feel amusement coming from her. I smiled back, "What's so amusing?" She giggled, "It really bothered you that you couldn't feel my emotions, didn't it?" I shrugged…truth is it frustrated me like hell. Now I knew what Fuckward went through.

I sat on the bed next to her and finally got the courage to look at her again. I couldn't feel anything from her so I studied her eyes. This was going to be difficult for me…I was so used to just reading people's emotions…it made reading that person a little easier. This made me feel more vulnerable. We were more equally matched now.

She started laughing, "Wow! It's really bothering you isn't it?" I smiled and sheepishly admitted, "Yes. I like having an advantage." She smiled and brought her finger up to my chin, "Welcome to the real world." I had never been dazzled before but I'm pretty sure she was dazzling me.

I was in such awe of her. She was definitely bringing out the human in me. I couldn't do anything…I was too completely lost in her. My own feelings actually started to overwhelm me…I had never felt this way before. It scared me a little that she had this power over me. I fought to break my gaze away from her and finally looked away. I took a deep breath.

"Um…how are you feeling, Bella? I can't feel if you're in pain now so…do you still have a headache?" I couldn't look at her but I felt her get off the bed and walk over to her clothes, "I feel great." She was facing away from me now so I turned my head to look at her. I watched her long mahogany hair bounce lightly and noticed how lovely she was from the back. _I will have to remember that for the future…_

She turned around and caught me checking her out. I smiled a little embarrassed. She just smiled, "By the way, thanks for taking such good care of me last night." She walked into the bathroom and I heard the shower start.

I got up and got dressed. I tried to regain my composure. Vampires have a sort of natural swagger to them…however, Bella was throwing me completely off. I felt nervous and anxious…much like I imagine how young man would feel around a girl he was absolutely crazy for.

When she came out I silently thanked whoever was responsible for those faded hip hugger jeans she wore. She caught me checking her out again, "Jasper? Um…Jasper?" I slowly came out of my daze and lifted my eyes from her hips to her beautiful eyes, "Hmm?" I sighed. She laughed.

"Are we still going to Vegas?" she asked.

"Yeah," I was still pretty much at one word answers.

She walked past me and grabbed her purse, "Well, then we have to leave this room in order to achieve our goal."

I started laughing, "Okay, Isabella." I grabbed the bag and we got in the truck.

We were driving back through town to the interstate when Bella winced. "Is your headache coming back?" She sighed, "Yeah. Would you mind getting me a cup of coffee so I can take some more medicine?"

I pulled up in front of the coffee shop, "What would you like, Bella?" I turned off the car and looked at her. She was leaning back against the seat, "Cappuccino." I got out and went into the coffee shop. I got her cappuccino and a couple of muffins because I figured she should eat something.

I walked out and got in the truck. Bella had a strange look on her face. I handed her the food and asked, "What's wrong?" She looked over at me with her little brow all furrowed, "Nothing really…I just saw Derek…ya know the guy from the party? Anyway, as soon as he saw me he started…running away. It was the strangest thing I've ever seen."

Suddenly memories came rushing back to me from last night…

_When I left to go get Bella another beer, I heard some guys talking in the woods. I didn't pay much attention until I heard one of them say, "Hey, did you guys see that Bella chick from out of town?" _

_I stopped suddenly and went in closer to see who was talking. I saw Derek and four other guys standing around passing a joint. "Yeah, that bitch with the long brown hair? She was pretty fuckable; she was with that tall guy though."_

_My fingers gripped a tree in front of me and a low growl escaped my lips. Derek passed the joint and breathed out, "That's not her boyfriend. Besides, I could take that pussy mother fucker…" he started laughing. _

_I smiled; this was going to be fun._

_I stepped out from the darkness and walked rather slowly up to Derek. I smiled the sadistic smile of a creature that enjoyed feeling the intimidation and fear they caused. I have always found that intimidation is one of the best skills to have. When people are intimidated by you, the less likely they are to fuck with you. _

"_Derek," I stopped in front of him and looked down. He was at least five inches shorter than me. His heart beat had picked up rapidly, "Um…uh.."_

_I cocked my head and looked at him, "You don't remember me? Jasper. Bella's boyfriend," I knew that was a lie but he didn't need to know that. I reached my hand out again to see if he was stupid enough to take it…he was._

_Once his hand was in mine, I squeezed it a little tighter than a human would but was careful not to crush anything, I just wanted to scare him, not damage him permanently. He dropped to his knees and tried to pull his hand from mine, it was, of course, a futile effort. I could feel his panic rise dramatically and then began feeling the fear and panic of his buddies. _

_I looked down at him now and smiled, "Still think you can take me?" He was freaking out at this point but I shot him enough lethargy to keep him still. He looked over pleadingly to his friends in a silent effort to elicit their help. I laughed, "Derek, your buddies are more terrified of me than you are right now." He was terrified and I was enjoying it a little too much. He gulped. I relaxed my hand a little and then let go. He still didn't stand up to face me. I chuckled, "Maybe you're smarter than I thought, Derek. Don't feel embarrassed for being frightened of me, believe me, it's the smartest decision you've ever made in your entire life." _

_He still didn't say anything. I turned around and watched the terror in all their eyes. They sensed the imminent danger they were in. They sensed that I was unnatural._

_I smiled again and they shuddered, "Well, I'll let you boys get back to your party. But should any of you ever be unfortunate enough to run across my Bella again, it would be wise to run away very fast. Understood?" They all nodded weakly and I disappeared off into the woods. _

"Smart boy," I said softly pulling out onto the street. She looked at me, "What did you do?" I just smiled at her, "Nothing, Bella. We just talked." She eyed me questioningly, "Uh huh. What about?"

"It was nothing, Bella. Now take your medicine and try to feel better. We've got a long drive." That was my polite way of telling her that I wasn't going to tell her.

She sighed in defeat and took the pills. She drank her coffee and picked at a muffin as we drove.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews…I own nothing.**

**Bella's POV**

I silently sipped my coffee and nibbled on the blueberry muffin Jasper had gotten for me. I could feel the headache starting to die down as I watched the world fly by at 90mph. He obviously didn't want to tell me what happened with Derek but I could just imagine how sexy and intimidating he must have looked when doing whatever it was that made Derek run for the hills.

I silently cursed myself for drinking too much and not being able to make love with Jasper last night. I knew it was going to happen eventually and the waiting was killing me. I had vague memories of his fingers sliding into my panties as I felt his throbbing erection grinding into me from where I sat on his lap. Then my mind drifted to a dream I had last night…

_The sun was shining brightly down on us as we lay in a field of soft green grass. We were both completely naked and his head was in between my legs. I could feel the sweat cover my forehead as I panted and grasped tightly into the cool, green grass for some kind of leverage. I closed my eyes and felt him crawl up my body slowly until I could feel his warm breath on my face. His lips met mine and he tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth until my mouth parted granting entrance for his miraculous tongue. He was already hot from the sun and I could feel the slick sheen of sweat on his body as I wrapped my legs around him. He whispered softly against my lips, "What about Edward?" I wrapped my fingers in his beautiful blonde hair as he moved to my neck, kissing, licking, sucking…_

"_Oh…Edward…mmm…Edward who?" I giggled and I could feel him smile against my neck. He raised his head and looked deep into my eyes, "I love you darlin'" I was entranced by the sparkling green eyes staring back at me. I smiled back, "I love you too Jasper…always." He kissed me again, soft and slow. I ran my hands down his warm, soft arms that were now trembling as he held his self above me. "Always…" he whispered to me and I closed my eyes waiting for him to fill me completely._

He was human in my dream. I'm not sure why I dreamt about him being a human. I didn't even know if he had green eyes when he was human. _Only one way to find out…_

"Hey Jazz? " I looked over his beautiful pale face and could almost envision the sun-kissed skin he had in my dream. He looked over at me with a soft smile on his perfect lips, "Yeah, darlin'?"

"Um…what color eyes did you have…when you were human?" I know he must have thought that it was an odd question but I needed to know…I don't really know why, I just did.

He looked a little uncomfortable and shifted in his seat before answering, "Um…green? I think. Why?" He looked at me and furrowed his brow. I sighed, "It's nothing really. I just had this dream last night and your eyes were green."

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. I must give him credit; he's getting this fidgeting thing down to a tee. "Bella, can I ask you something?" He wasn't looking at me now so I continued to study his gorgeous face, "Of course, Jasper."

He looked over at me with a pained look on his face and opened his mouth to say something before closing it again and looking away. I was a little worried now. He was much too beautiful to have such an expression on his face.

My body reacted before my brain could register what it was doing and I slid over next to him. I reached up and grabbed his arm putting it around my shoulder as I snuggled into his. "What's wrong, Jasper?"

He sighed once again and looked down at me, "Did you dream about me last night?"

Suddenly I was so embarrassed as I imagined our hot, sweat soaked bodies lying in the cool grass. He looked at me questioningly again, "Why are you embarrassed? It sounded like you were having one hell of a nightmare." _Crap, I should have tried blocking my embarrassment…_

_Oh thank God! I did not want to explain the sex dream to him…actually I don't want to explain either dream…_

"Yeah, I dreamt about you last night." I left it at that and hoped he wouldn't push the issue.

Suddenly we were pulling off the road and he stopped the truck. He placed his other hand on my shoulder now and had that same pained expression on his face. "Bella, I would never hurt you. I don't know what you dreamt about but you said my name and you were drenched in fear…I swear to you Bella, I could never hurt you. Please believe me." He pleaded with me and my heart broke for him. He actually thought I was afraid of him. I would have to tell him about my dream now.

I reached up and grasped his face in between my hands, "I wasn't dreaming that you were hurting me. I was dreaming about you being hurt." My eyes started tearing up remembering the horrible nightmare. He let out a small sigh of relief and put his cool hands on my face, "Don't cry, Bella. I'm right here…I'm fine." His soft voice started to calm me down before I let loose of the waterworks completely.

He put his hand on top of mine that still held onto his perfect face. He turned my wrist slightly, bearing the same scar that covered him. My breathing hitched as he leaned into it, pressing his cool smooth lips against it. He pulled away slowly and began running his thumb lightly over it.

"Darlin, you tell me about your dream and I will tell you completely implausible it is for someone to hurt me. That should make you feel better." He smiled at me now and gently pulled me into his lap. His hard cold body felt strangely soft as I snuggled into his chest.

So, I just closed my eyes and began…

"It was dark outside but really humid. I wasn't there but I saw you. You were on a horse and wearing this dark grey uniform with all those buttons down the front. You even had your hat on. Anyway, you were trotting along slowly…it looked like you were in deep thought. This woman with long black hair walked up to you. You tipped your hat and said "Evening' Ma'am." You got down from your horse and introduced yourself, "I'm Major Whitlock, ma'am. Can I escort you ladies back to town? This is a dangerous area for women to be in unaccompanied so late at night."

The woman smiled and said, "Well aren't you the gentleman? I am Maria and these are my sisters." She pointed to the other two girls. One had short brown hair and the other had really curly blonde hair. The blonde was lying on the ground holding her ankle and sobbing. It looked like you were hesitant…like you sensed something was wrong but the gentleman in you won out"

He pulled me in closer and I could tell that he was no longer breathing. He laid his head on my shoulder and buried his face in my hair. He was trying to get as close to me as he could. I was breathing heavily and shaking. I clutched onto his shirt and tucked my head into his shoulder trying to get as close to him as I could. I could barely speak but I knew he heard me, "You walked over and kneeled down in front of her…" my voice was shaking…"And you said…"

He whispered now into my hair, "Are you hurt, miss? Can I help you?"

I was sobbing now as he began trembling. "Jasper…I tried to stop you…I tried…I screamed as loud as I could,"Please don't, Jasper…Don't go." I saw what they did to you."

He whispered, "What did you see?"

He was trying to keep me calm…I could feel it through my body but I was still a mess.

"She lunged and tore into you as the others joined in. They were shredding you…then feeding from you. But Maria jumped up and demanded that the other two stop. She said she could feel your pain…she said you were projecting your fear. I felt it Jasper. I could feel how terrified you were…how badly you hurt."

I was still sobbing into his shoulder and he started rocking me gently. "She said, "Do not kill him. He will be useful to me." I watched them drag you, Jasper. They didn't even carry you…they dragged you for miles and left you alone in a dark room on the floor while you changed. You were in so much pain…"

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm sorry you had to see and feel that," he whispered.

I moved quickly and straddled his lap. I clenched my fingers in his hair and leaned in closer until I could feel his cool breath on my lips, "Don't you dare apologize to me, Jasper. Do you have any idea how amazing you are?" He started breathing again and it was picking up its pace to match mine. I leaned in just a little closer and whispered, "How brave?" His cold fingers slid up the back of my shirt and rubbed softy. I leaned in and closed the distance between our lips and softly whispered, "You're perfect," against his smooth, stone lips.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered against my lips…and then he _tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth until my mouth parted granting entrance for his miraculous tongue._

I groaned into his mouth…_please god…let this dream come true…_

I don't know if he was projecting his emotions onto me but I needed him so badly at that moment my shaking hands found their way to his waist and clenched his shirt pulling it up quickly over his head. When he broke the kiss to take off the shirt I put my hands on his chest and stopped him from coming right back into it. He was so beautiful…his eyes were hooded with lust and seemed to be swirling pools of gold and caramel. His lips were pink and puffy from kissing…his hair was a mess…so fucking perfect.

"_I love you too Jasper…always." He kissed me again, soft and slow. _

I felt his hand move from my lower back into the bottom of my hair. He slowly pulled my head back and left soft wet kisses in a trail from my mouth…down my throat…into the valley between my breasts. I gasped for air…_Fuck Bella…you forgot to breathe…_

He began climbing slowly back up with those cool, wet kisses. I was panting at this point…but so was he. When he reached my mouth again I pushed into him with as much force as I could manage causing a soft low growl from him. His hands grabbed the front of my shirt and in one tug sent the buttons flying everywhere and my heaving chest pressed against his.

_What the fuck is that? What's that thud noise?_

Jasper pulled away, I gasped and tried to go back in for the kiss but he grabbed my face and turned it towards the nice police officer knocking on the window.

I screamed, "Fuck!" and jumped off of him and into my own seat. Jasper rolled the window down as I tried to pull together what was left of my shirt to cover my breasts. _Thank God my bra was still on!_

The police man looked into the truck and laughed, "Mind puttin' your shirt on, son?" He was an older gentleman. He kind of reminded me of Charlie. He had a cowboy hat on and had a nice southern draw to his voice.

Jasper looked over at me and smiled, "Um…Baby you're sitting on my shirt." I was so embarrassed and in complete shock that I couldn't move. I just sat there with my mouth hanging open, frozen. He chuckled a little and slid his hand under my ass to grab his shirt and squeezed my ass as he pulled it from underneath me.

_He grabbed my ass in front of a cop and that turns me on somehow? I have issues…_

He pulled the shirt on and looked up at the cop, "Sorry 'bout that, sir." His southern drawl was a little more pronounced now. The cop smiled a little and said, "Do you two kids realize you pulled over on the side of the road to make out?"

I turned my head and looked at the road. It wasn't crowded but there were still plenty of cars driving by. I think Jasper must have hit the guy with some humor because he burst into laughter. He was hysterical, bent over and clutching his belly as he bellowed. Jasper looked over at me and winked before turning back to the cop. "Um…yes sir. It didn't start off that way. We were just talking and things got a little heated."

I saw a tattoo on the man's bicep. It said, "R.I.P. My Darling Marie" with the date of birth and death on it. The death was two years ago. I looked over and noticed he still wore a wedding ring. _I wonder if this will work…_

I slid over next to Jasper and grabbed his hand. As I spoke, I let all the grief I had pour out of me, "Excuse me, sir? This is my fault. My father passed away recently and I was having a bad moment and my husband was trying to comfort me." I hoped Jasper would know what I wanted him to do…push my grief into the cop. Apparently he understood because I could see the pain in his eyes as he probably thought about losing his Darling Marie. Then I tried to feel all of the love I had for Jasper. His eyes rolled back for just a second and he smiled at me. I looked back at the cop and he was smiling now at some image in his mind so I added, "We're newlyweds, just got married a couple of days ago and we haven't really had any alone time."

The cop chuckled and smiled, "I'm gonna let you two go with a warning. But there is a time and a place for everything and this is neither the time nor place. Understood?"

"Understood. Thank you, sir." I smiled and he started walking back to his car.

Jasper looked at me in awe, "You dazzled him. How did you do that?"

I smiled, "I couldn't have done it without my partner in crime."

He smiled and grabbed the back of my neck bringing my lips to his, "Bonnie and Clyde ride again," he murmured before pushing his cold tongue into my warm mouth…once again igniting this short fuse between me and Jasper.

"Move it!!!" the cop yelled on his loudspeaker and we jumped.

We both started laughing. He pulled back onto the road and I snuggled into his side as he wrapped his arm around me.

**Up Next: Vegas- Vampire Style…special thanks to TheLadyKT who gave me a line I used. Hope you guys enjoyed! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay…please don't be mad but I realized I had to do a few things before Vegas. So this chapter is not Vegas…but it will be next…promise!**

**Jasper's POV**

_Are you fucking kidding me? Cock blocking Bastards! How the fuck am I missing important shit like cops walking up and knocking on the fucking window? I'm a vampire! I should've heard him from a mile away! _

I looked down at Bella cuddled into my side as the world flew by. She looked up at me with those big doe eyes and smiled. I heard her heart rate increase and her pulse rise when I smiled back.

_That's why. That's why I keep missing important shit. When she looks at me…nothing else exists. How did this happen? How did I fall so hard and so fast? I feel…connected to her. I've never felt anything like it. _

_Fuck. She's still wearing that shirt I ripped. I am enjoying the view though…should I tell her? _

I looked down at the remnants of the shirt she wore. It did little to cover the black lacy bra.

_Black lace, Bella? Really? I'll just look one more time and then I'll tell her…_

She breathed in deeply causing her chest to rise…

_Fuck…I better tell her before I get a hard on…_

"Bella? Why don't you change your shirt, darlin'?" I moved my arm from around her so she could move. She looked down at herself and laughed, "We got pretty caught up in the moment."

I smiled, "Yeah…we sure did."

I watched her reach around to the bag and pull out a black tee. She stopped and looked at me…it was then that I realized I was staring.

She looked down kind of shy and laughed, "Um…you're staring, Jasper."

I reached over and lifted her chin so that she faced me, "Bella, I've already seen your breasts, they're spectacular. Why would I miss the opportunity to see them again?"

I was hoping she would laugh…and she did. I felt her confidence rise a little and that made me proud. She slipped out of the torn shirt and didn't rush into putting the other one on. Nope, she took her time.

_Good girl_. _Jesus, I'm a fucking pervert…_

Once she pulled her shirt on she smiled at me as she ran her fingers through her hair, "Shouldn't you be looking at the road, Jazz?"

_Silly woman…_

"I'm a vampire, Bella. We are very talented creatures. I can do both." I winked at her and looked back at the road. I probably should pay more attention; I've got her in the truck with me.

She curled up against my side and I wrapped my arm around her. My mind began to drift to her dream…

_I didn't give her any of those details…how did she…know everything that happened?_

"Jasper?" she sighed.

"Yeah, baby?"

"How…why…I don't understand. The dream. Was it real? Was that what really happened?" she stumbled through her words.

_At least she's as confused about it as I am. _

I looked out at the road and sighed, "Yeah, Bella. Every word."

She looked up at me and bit that perfect plump lip. I knew what she was thinking because I was thinking the same thing. "I don't know how or why you saw my past in your dream, Bella. I don't know why you felt it. I don't know what it means."

She sighed and pulled her legs up slowly and slid them across my lap. Then she put her arms around my neck and scooted herself up into my lap. I knew what she was doing. She needed to be as close to me as possible. I felt the same way. So I slid my hand into her back pocket and squeezed her ass.

She jumped and laughed, "You're so bad, Jasper!" I smiled, "I know, baby, but you're such an angel that you just might straighten' me out." I leaned down and kissed her lips softly before looking back at the road.

She leaned into my chest. Her hands slid down and clutched onto my shirt. She breathed in deeply…she was breathing in my scent. I removed my hand from her pocket and ran it slowly along her ass…to her hips…around her waist…and then I pushed up the bottom of her shirt a little so that I could feel her warm skin. I pulled her into my chest a little tighter and breathed in her lovely scent.

"But it does mean something, doesn't it." She said this as if she already knew the answer. "Yeah…It means something; I'm just not sure what. Will you tell me if you have another dream?"

"Yeah." She sighed.

Her stomach growled and I realized she had hardly eaten anything yet today. "Let's get you some lunch, Bella."

We pulled off the main road a few miles later and pulled up to a little half-empty diner. I opened the door to let her off my lap and then I got out and put my arm around her waist. We went in and I sat across her in a booth. I figured if I wasn't touching her, I might be able to hold a decent conversation without getting distracted. I was wrong.

The waitress bounced over and I could feel the desire coming from her as she looked at me and then she looked at Bella and I could feel resentment, jealousy, and _superiority…Bitch! _

She leaned over the table towards me, obviously trying to show off her tits. "Hi! I'm Jessie. What can I do for you, sugar?" _She fucking winked at me._ Bella shifted uncomfortably. _I don't know who the fuck she thinks she is but she better show Bella some fucking respect…_

"You can do two things for me, Jessie. First, you can refrain from calling me sugar. Second, you can address my wife and show a little respect." Pride beamed from Bella and embarrassment and shock poured from the waitress. "Um…I'm sorry." She turned to Bella, "What can I get you, miss?"

She smiled at me as she spoke, "Cheesburger, fries, and a coke. As for my darling husband…" she leaned over the table practically putting her ass in the girls face and clenched my hair, and then she pulled my bottom lip between her teeth making me groan softly, "…he'll just nibble on me."

The waitress stormed off. I smiled as she released my lip and sat back down. "Where are you going, darlin'?" I reached across the table and grabbed her hand. She smiled, "If we don't stop touching each other we'll get too carried away and end up in jail for committing lewd acts in public."

I smirked, "Bella, I don't have to touch you to commit a lewd act with you in public."

She looked at me and I could feel the curiosity coming from her, "Jasper, I know about your gift but there's no way it could be strong enough to…do that."

_She doubts me…hmmm…this could be interesting._

I leaned across the table and whispered, "Bella, I'm very…_gifted_. I could make you climax…right there…within a few seconds…without laying a finger on you."

Her breathing hitched and I knew she was nervous but she was trying to be brave. She leaned back in her seat and folded her arms over her chest, "Show me what you've got, cowboy."

I laughed…_poor Bella…she's going to be so embarrassed…_

I grabbed a toothpick and started flicking it around in my mouth as I leaned back in my booth and put my hands behind my head. I stared into her eyes and started off slowly, releasing a little love and desire. She relaxed a little and let her guard down. She was still staring into my eyes when a small smile washed over her adorable face.

I smiled back and kept flicking that toothpick around making sure she saw my tongue…_a little visual stimulation won't hurt…_

Then I hit her full force…love…lust…desire…ecstasy…euphoria…bliss…

Her eyes immediately rolled back in her head. One hand clenched in her hair as the other grabbed onto the edge of the booth, gripping tightly, "Ugh…Yes…Ohhh…fuucckk…" Her body was trembling now and I could smell her sweet arousal as she came. She then dropped her head to the table and lay there panting.

I laughed as the waitress ran to the table. I held my hands up, "I didn't touch her." She looked at Bella, "Um…miss, are you okay?" Bella was still unable to speak as she tried sucking in enough air to calm down so she just gave the waitress a thumbs up. She walked away confused and I continued laughing.

After a moment she regained her composure and lifted her head off the table. I reached out and grabbed her hand with both of mine, "Maybe next time you won't underestimate me, darlin'."

She laughed, "I will certainly never underestimate you again. Geez, you're a pervert."

I just smiled and squeezed her hand a little before rubbing my thumb back and forth over her knuckles, "Sorry, babe but I'm a vampire and we're sexual creatures by nature. I can try to tone it down a bit though if you want. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable."

She smiled at me and squeezed my hand back, "Jasper, I already told you…you're perfect. I just want you to be you."

_God, I fuckin' love this woman…_

I brought her hand up to my face and kissed her wrist softly before putting her open hand against my cheek. It felt so good…so warm. I closed my eyes and sighed, completely content in her small touch.

The waitress brought her food and she removed her hand, much to my chagrin. I watched her tear into the cheeseburger and although it smelled disgusting…there was something very animalistic about. It was strangely…erotic.

_Fuck…stop thinking about sex for five minutes…just five minutes…_

"So how long 'til we're in Vegas?" she asked as she sipped on her coke. I tried to focus but I just saw those pink plump lips wrap around the straw…and suck.

_Fuck! Focus, Jasper!_

"Um...if we drive straight through we could be there by tomorrow afternoon." I had to have some sort of physical contact with her so I slid my leg forward until I felt hers against it. It would do…for now.

"Okay, let's drive through then. I can't wait to get there." She was so excited and I loved that I could do that for her. Then I remembered Emmett and Rosalie…

"Hey, babe? I talked to Emmett and Rosalie last night. They'd really like to see us and was wondering if they could meet us in Vegas. I wanted to talk to you first about it."

I gauged her emotions but she must have been blocking them from me. That bothered me.

"I'd really love to see Emmett again. I miss him so much but Rosalie? She hates me. She hated me with Edward and I can't even begin to think of how she'll feel about me now that we're…_together?_" She was actually questioning "us."

I needed to nip this in the bud right now…

"Bella, let me make something clear to you. There will always be a part of me that loves Alice in some capacity. She will always be a part of my family but the way I feel about you…it's not even comparable. I don't know why it happened so fast for me but I love you with everything I have and I am yours. I know that you still love Edward too but…"

She put her hand up to stop me, "Wait? What? Why would you think I'm still in love with Edward?"

I sighed remembering the sound of her voice as she moaned his name last night, "You dreamed of him too last night, Bella. I heard you moan his name."

Much to my surprise she laughed, "You know, Jasper, maybe that's why I'm trying to block my emotions from you…you keep misreading them." Then she got up and came over to my side of the booth and straddled my lap. My breathing became shallow and I grabbed her hips. She leaned into my ear and whispered, "You asked me about Edward in my dream. I said 'Edward who?' As for the moaning…that was all you, baby. I am yours and yours alone. I love you too. Please have faith in that."

I don't know what the fuck just happened but before I could register anything I was hit full force with complete bliss and my eyes rolled back from the intensity of it and I felt physically…drained. Bella had pushed me back in the seat until I was practically lying down with my head against the wall. I couldn't move. I just looked up at her panting and silently begging her with my eyes to kiss me…

She wasted no time in giving me what I wanted. Her warm lips pressed hard against mine and her tongue requested no entrance…she just took it. I felt her hands push up the bottom of my shirt and her soft fingers went underneath digging into my hips.

I've heard of the old saying about seeing sparks or fireworks…I saw neither. It was just complete ecstasy.

Once I regained my energy, I quickly took control of the situation and pushed up as I kissed her until I hovered above her. I slid my hand up under the back of her neck and felt her silky hair fall away from her face, exposing her beautiful neck and shoulders. I lifted her neck bringing it closer and arching her back as I pulled away from her lips so she could breathe and I focused on her warm neck.

"Jasper?" she panted.

I continued sucking and licking her neck, "Hmm?" was all I could manage.

She started to pull away but I wasn't having any of that so I slid my hand from her neck into her hair and gripped it while pushing her down a little more forcefully but still careful not to hurt her.

She groaned…"Jasper? Public…place…people…staring…"

That made me look up and when I did I saw people staring at us, eyes wide in shock... "Excuse me, sir but this is a family restaurant so I think you two need to leave." It was probably the owner or manager and although he was upset I could still feel a glimmer of amusement coming from him.

I let go from the grip I had on Bella and she slid out of the booth. She was completely flushed and still breathing heavily. I knew that she was embarrassed and I know I should have been but honestly…I didn't give a fuck. I had never felt anything like that before. "She started it," _and I could never deny her anything…_

I left some money on the table and threw Bella over my shoulder and carried her out. She was laughing now and was actually trying to hit me. Her little hands pummeled my back as she laughed out, "Jasper! Put me down!"

"Don't make me spank you, Bella. I don't believe in love taps but I do believe in bare assed whippings so don't push your luck…" I let her down to the ground now as we reached the truck. Then I grabbed her ass and pulled her into me until her body was flush with mine, "Why can't I keep my hands off you?" I leaned into her neck and began peppering her with soft kisses.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered, "Because I don't want you to."

There was something about the way she said it…I quit kissing her neck and looked into her eyes. There was something…different. I couldn't explain why I was feeling it but when I looked at her, it was more than love…I was completely lost in her. And I could see the same thing in her eyes.

I whispered to her, "What is going on, Bella?" as I searched her eyes and tried to make some sense of what I was feeling.

She smiled softly and pulled me down to her and whispered, "You feel it too?"

I brushed my lips against hers before taking her in a slow, deep, passionate kiss. I was completely drowning in her.

"Get a room!" someone yelled at us. We broke the kiss and laughed.

She pulled away from me and smiled, "Come on. Let's go to Vegas and see Emmett and Rosalie."

I opened the door for her, "Really?"

She sighed, "If I want to be with you, I'm gonna have to face them sometime."

I got in the truck and we hit the road again. She snuggled into my side and I wrapped my arm around her.

_I'm so glad she's willing to see Em and Rose. I haven't seen them in three months…I wonder how they will react…Rose better behave…Emmett will be fine with it…I think._

_I wonder what's going on between me and Bella. I can't believe she's mine. How did I get so lucky? I was so wrong to think that it might be purely physical...of course, it is very physical but there's something else too. This just feels so…right._

We had been driving for hours and it was starting to get dark outside. She yawned a couple of times and then she was sleeping.

_I hope she has a better dream tonight…_

I called the hotel and made reservations. I booked the honeymoon suite because it was the best room. _And hell…she seems pretty comfortable with the idea of being my wife…maybe I could…no, it's too soon, Jasper. Stupid super strong vampire emotions. Don't scare her off…_

I decided to call Em and give him the go ahead.

"What's up, bro?" Emmett answered the phone laughing.

"Hey, you guys still wanna meet us in Vegas?"

"Fuck yeah we do!" Then I heard the familiar sound of Rosalie's hand hitting Emmett in the back of the head and I smiled. She was yelling at him for yelling. The irony was not lost on me.

I told them what time we would be there and gave them our hotel information. He had made flight arrangements to arrive about an hour after we get there. _That only gives me an hour of alone time with her in the room…_

I pressed the gas pedal a little harder.

I looked out at the dark night sky and then at the beautiful angel sleeping in my lap. She was dreaming something good now. Her emotions were swirling around me…intoxicating me…peace…serenity…longing…_conflict_…resolution…love

But then it changed…confusion…pain…longing…fear…love…devastation…

Suddenly she bolted up gasping for air.

I put my hand on her cheek, "Bella, you okay, baby?"

She looked up at me and took a few deep breaths. Her eyes were glossy and I could tell she was trying to hold back tears. "Baby, what is it? Was it another dream about me?"

She nodded and crawled into my lap and I put my arm around her. I sent her a little calm so that she could stop trembling.

After a few minutes she started telling me her dream…

"It picked up where the other one left off. You were lying on the floor of that cold dark room…you were screaming. I could feel everything you felt but all I could do is lie next to you. I wanted to help you…comfort you but I couldn't touch you. I could only watch as you suffered. I was so scared for you. That went on for what seemed like forever. I love you so much…I hated seeing you suffer and not being able to hold you."

She was crying and clutching onto me again. I held her as close as I could.

"Then I heard your heart beat…start to slow down…then it stopped. The door opened for a moment as two people were shoved in. Your eyes opened and they were blood red. You fought the urge for just a moment but it overtook you. You were terrified as you killed them and fed. When you finished you huddled into the corner and wrapped your arms around your legs. You were shaking…I felt it all…the confusion…the grief…the fear. I was devastated."

_What the fuck? Why is she seeing this?_

I was as confused as she was. "Was it real, Jasper?" she asked as her voice still shook.

I was feeling that familiar ache in my chest as I had to admit to it, "Yes, Bella. It's real. I just…don't understand any of this."

Then I remembered the serenity and peace she was feeling first. "Bella? What happened before you were with me in that room? Did you have another dream?"

She looked at me with a confused look on her face, "Yes but I'm not sure if… could it...have been you?"

"What was it, baby?"

She pulled away for a moment and studied my face before she spoke. "I was in a bedroom. There was an old wooden cradle in the middle of the room with the most beautiful baby in it. I leaned over and watched him. He was uncomfortable. I could feel it. I wanted so badly to pick him up…to comfort him but I just couldn't. So I watched and sang to him as he finally fell asleep."

_What? I don't…wait…_

"What color were his eyes, Bella?"

She studied my face again for a moment before bringing her hand up to my cheek and stroking it softly, "Green. It was you, Jasper. I don't know why I know that but I just…know."

We were both quiet…

She lay back against me and wrapped her arms around my back. I wrapped my arm around her back pulling her as close as possible.

We just held each other for a long time. Finally I managed to speak, "Bella, baby you need to get some sleep…some good sleep. Will you please let me help you do that?"

"No. I don't know why I'm having these dreams, Jasper, but I need to have them." She was determined so I just nodded in defeat.

It terrified me to think of what she could see if she was, in fact, seeing my past. Killing a couple of humans was tame compared to some of the things I've done. I feared that if she saw what I was then she would be terrified of me…or disgusted. If she saw too much…she would leave me. I was certain of it.

I would have to try and figure out why she was seeing these things. Maybe I can ask Carlisle. Bella finally fell asleep again in my lap so I pulled out my phone to call him.

"Son! I'm so glad you finally called," he sounded relieved. I smiled a little at the fatherly tone of his voice. It made me feel good to know that he still cared for me…even if I wasn't with Alice anymore.

"Dad. It's good to hear you voice. How are you and Mom doing?" I almost felt like they were my real parents.

He sighed and sounded a little depressed, "We're okay, son. It's just a little quiet here with all of our children gone."

"I thought Alice was still there," somehow the thought of Alice no longer made my chest ache.

"No. She left this morning. She didn't say where she was going." We were quiet for a moment

I finally got up the nerve to ask, "Hey dad? I need to talk to you about something."

"Of course, son. What is it?"

I took a deep breath and explained the entire situation…how I found Bella, our road trip, her new identity, how everything seemed to melt away when she touched me and my senses were out the window, the dreams, even the way I was feeling towards her. I confided everything in him desperately in need of some fatherly advice.

He was silent for a few minutes as he soaked everything in.

Finally he spoke, "Well, son, I've never heard of anything like how you say you're feeling. Even our 'singers' don't affect us like that. I will do some research about the dreaming thing. I wish I could contact Aro but he doesn't know about Bella. I'm sure they wouldn't be too fond of having a human this close to their world…even if she is my daughter."

He still loved her too.

"No, we can't put her in any danger. Maybe just see what you can find on your own. I'm meeting Em and Rose in Vegas tomorrow. I'm not sure what we're going to do after that but I will call you and let you know where we are," I knew he would worry.

"I'm glad you are going to be with your brother and sister. You know that this will always be your home, son. Bella's too. You can return at any time, both of you."

"What about Edward and Alice?"

He sighed, "I love Edward and Alice as much as I love you and Bella. We will just have to find a way to make it work…I don't want to lose any of you…it would kill your mother. I'll just have to have faith that we can find a way to make it work."

I smiled, a little overwhelmed by his words, "Thanks dad. I'll call you soon. Please tell mom I miss her. Tell her I send my love."

"Okay, son. Take care of each other. I'll talk to you soon."

"I will," I hung up the phone feeling better having talked to him. I did still have a family. Emmett and Rosalie still wanted me in their lives, as did Carlisle and Esme. I felt good.

I held on to Bella as we drove through the night. I never affected her emotions even though I desperately wanted to. They were still all over the place, going from extreme to extreme, love to fear, resolution to conflict, serenity to chaos. It was exhausting. I would be thankful to get to Vegas and just have some fun with her for awhile.


	11. Chapter 11

**I still don't own anything.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I really enjoying reading them and getting feedback….Vegas will be a few chapters probably so here is part one…hope you enjoy! Oh…for one…**_**particular**_** scene in this, the theme song is Amazing by Kanye West…weird I know but it inspired me…**

**Bella's POV**

I was lying in Jasper's lap holding onto him for dear life. I couldn't explain what I was feeling but I just couldn't get close enough to him. He would probably think I was going crazy….but he was feeling it to. It was not a natural attraction…it was much stronger. I was aching with need for him and I didn't understand why.

_My dreams…I couldn't touch him. I ached to so badly…maybe that's why I can't fight it now. Something is happening…I just don't know what. But I need to find the answer._

Then I thought back to our first night together at the hotel. He had gone hunting and wasn't using his power on me. I had a horrible nightmare…

_I was lying on the forest floor completely broken…dying. I could see my family around me…well my vampire family anyway…and a couple of vampires I have never seen but when I looked at them it felt like they were family too. Jasper was holding onto me sobbing and begging me to let him change me. I couldn't speak but I was begging him in my mind to just let me die. I felt like there was something he needed to do before he changed me and he hadn't done it yet. I was in anguish…_

_Then I woke up…I felt like I lost him…when I saw him…I just wanted him to touch me again…_

I shook those thoughts from my head. I was grateful that we would be in Vegas soon. I needed some fun…I also needed some alone time with Jasper in the bedroom. I was dreading seeing Rosalie. I don't know what her problem is…but I was done taking her shit…nothing would keep me from Jasper so she just better learn how to deal with me.

It wasn't long before I drifted into another dream…

_I was leaning against a tree. I was watching…Carlisle? He was in pain and I could feel what he was feeling. He was starving himself. He was determined not to kill and there was no falter in his conviction. I was intrigued so I continued watching him for what seemed like such a long time. I watched his life unfold in front of me. And then I saw Edward. I was standing over Carlisle watching him as he changed Edward. I was very careful not to touch him. I could feel both of their pain and anguish. _

_Then I watched him do the same thing with Esme. Her heart was already in so much pain when Carlisle changed her and he was in agony having to hurt her more than she already did but I could feel the love blanketed around them._

_Then I was kneeling next to Rosalie as she was beaten and raped. I was screaming and crying for her…I felt the agony and heartbreak she was feeling…there was so much pain. I couldn't help her…I couldn't touch her so I just laid next to her as she lie broken in the street before Carlisle changed her. I could feel the torment she was going through._

_And then I was in the forest and I saw Emmett…he was in so much pain. He was shredded and lying on the ground in agony. I knelt next to him as Rosalie picked him up, her determination and love were infallible…and when Emmett saw her…love and comfort surrounded him… I watched her carry him back to Carlisle and he was changed. I sat back and just watched them all together, with intrigue and wonder. Then all of a sudden I felt very…determined. _

I awoke to the sound of thunder. I was still curled up in Jasper's lap holding onto him tightly. It was black outside, except for the thick white fog, and the sound of heavy rain beating against the truck. I looked up and he was staring at me with such a beautiful smile on his face, "Mornin', darlin'."

I reached up and kissed his neck, "Good morning, baby." Then for some reason I…licked him starting at the nape of his neck and running it up to below his ear. I couldn't fight the urge to taste him. _God, it feels like an eternity since I've tasted his skin…_

His breathing picked up immediately. I could feel him get hard beneath me…and then that ache to touch him shot through me again. I reached down and began rubbing him through his pants…feeling him twitching at the gesture, "Good morning to you to Lil' General," I joked. He started grinding his hips just into me softly, "How did you know I call him that?" he whispered breathlessly.

I laughed softly, "You call your dick Lil' General?"

"Yeah…" he panted and continued grinding his hips into my hand, "…I'm the Major but he's the General…"

I laughed again, "That's fantastic."

He laughed breathlessly, "I'm glad you like it, baby…we'll be at the hotel in a couple of hours…oh…_fuck_…baby you gotta stop…" He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it before laying it on his chest.

I don't know what came over me but I had to touch him. I moved and straddled his lap wrapping one arm around him as I began devouring his neck. I slid my other hand down to the button of his jeans, "Jasper…let me touch you baby, _please_…I know how bad you need it…let me be _your_ fucking hero for once"

He moaned softly and whispered, "Baby, you remember that?"

I ran my tongue from the nape of his neck to his throat and when I got there I bit down eliciting a long, primal growl from him.

"I remember everything, Jasper," I whispered as I pulled down the zipper of his jeans.

Then I slid my hand down his marble body, into his boxers, and wrapped around his steel length. His icy touch to my fiery one was the sweetest kind of torture. I was aching to have him inside me but just to finally touch him…was bliss.

But I needed to be as closer...needed to feel more of him so I pushed his shirt up so I could feel his hard cool body. My fingers swept lightly over the trail of stone muscles and into his soft blonde curls that led down to where I was now stroking him. Then I pushed my shirt up and pressed his cold marble cock against my warm soft stomach and stroked him soft and slow. I was savoring every second I spent touching him…I didn't want to rush it…

My hips began moving of their own accord and started grinding softly against him, meeting him with each thrust…eliciting another long, primal growl. I looked up at his face but was having trouble seeing it as we were hidden by the eerie beauty of the storm outside all around us. It was as if we were in our own little world…the real world was streaking past us as he continued flying down the road, but we were here, moving slowly against each other desperately needing release…but fighting to make this moment last.

The need to see his face was growing stronger by the second until I felt like I was going to explode…then several streaks of lightening crashed all around us outside illuminating his beautiful pale face....his eyes were swirling pools of onyx. He had a slight snarl on his smooth lips and I could hear a low guttural growl emanating from his throat. We were covered in the darkness of the storm when only the occasional lightening strike illuminated his face that was now twisting in delicious pleasure. He was moaning…and growling…he was caught somewhere between being the vampire who wanted to drain me…and the man who wanted to fuck me.

For some reason, this brought about a low growl from my throat, not nearly as scary as his but meant to elicit a point as I continued grinding, stroking, and biting him. I just wanted to claim him…make him mine forever.

"Bella…" he whispered my name breathlessly over and over again like a prayer.

"Let go, Jasper…" I whispered against his neck.

"Baby, lean back…look at me."

I continued stroking and grinding him but I leaned back and looked into his eyes. They were still black but I could see gold flecks starting to break through.

"Bella…baby…" he whispered with each slow thrust, "I love you."

"I love you Jasper"

I watched his face twist and he groaned as he came on my stomach. His eyes rolled back slightly and then I was hit hard with a blast of euphoric bliss. It was intense…my head lulled back for just a moment before I collapsed with my back against the steering wheel.

I was panting and gasping for air…trying to recover from whatever the hell just happened between us.

Jasper pulled off his shirt and wiped away his cold seed from my hot stomach.

"What _was_ that Bella?" he whispered still taking in shallow breaths.

"Did you feel that too?" I asked as my breathing finally started calming down.

"What were you feeling Bella?"

I started crawling off of him and sighed, I reached in the back to get him a clean shirt. He redid his jeans and pulled the shirt over his head.

"Um…I don't know how to describe it…it was like I wasn't in full control of what I was doing. Like I was being guided…and it was…raw…desire…instinct…I know you must think I'm crazy…" I thought I was crazy.

He looked at me and actually chewed on his bottom lip like he didn't know how to say what he was thinking…finally he looked out to the road and spoke, "Bella, I think that might be my fault."

"Why would it be your fault…were you manipulating me?"

He looked at me now with a slightly worried look on his face, "No. I wasn't projecting anything to you…but I think somehow…you were still feeling exactly the way I was feeling. And…" he stopped and took a breath to calm himself.

I stared at him, "And what, Jasper?" _I am so confused, what the hell is going on?_

"It's like you were reading my mind, Bella. Everything you did…every touch…every sound…it was like you were playing out the fantasy in my mind…and I was feeling a little…territorial…sorry, it's just a natural instinct for me to want to claim you…make you mine forever…but I hope you know that I would never try to control you or make your choices." He was looking at me like he was expecting me to be upset or angry with him.

I smiled in relief, "At least there's some sort of reason for why I was feeling that way. Even though I don't understand it fully."

He smiled a little and said, "I don't think that's all, Bella. Right at the end, right when I…um…came," he looked away a little embarrassed now which was funny to me after what we just did, "I felt this moment of…pure bliss…I had to actually recover from it for a moment after…did that happen to you?"

_He felt that…_"Yes, Jasper. Do you have any idea why?"

He shifted a little and smiled again, "Yeah…I have a theory. I think maybe you're an empath like me and that you're an amplifier."

_Empath…me? _

"What's an amplifier?" I didn't understand exactly what that meant.

"That means that when our emotions collide…you have the ability to make them much stronger and maybe even project them outward at a staggering level…amplify them. If that's what's going on…I can only imagine how strong you'll be when you're changed…if you're changed," he added quickly.

I smiled at the thought, "Me? An empath? A powerful vampire?"

He smiled back at me, "Bella, you've always been amazing. As soon as you came into this family, you loved us all so quickly…it's just like every emotion you have is so much stronger than it should be for a human. It's a little scary."

I laughed, "Scary? Me?"

He smiled, "Yes, Bella, terrifying. Look at what you just did to me with the simple touch of your hand…Jesus, woman what the hell are you going to do to me when we make love? I may never recover."

I smiled, "Me neither."

We drove for a few hours longer with a couple of human stops for me until we finally reached our hotel in Vegas. It was the middle of the day but the sky was overcast. The strip was beautiful…bright lights, vibrant colors, everything moving so fast. He grabbed our bag and opened my door for me, helping me out as I looked around at everything.

"Do you like it?" he smiled putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close to him.

I looked up to him and smiled, "It's beautiful." Then I could think of nothing more than to get him alone in the room before Emmett and Rosalie arrive, "How long until they meet us?"

He smiled mischievously at me, "About two hours…why?"

I started walking a little faster, "Let's hurry to the room…"

He laughed and walked quickly with me. We walked up to the front desk where he had made a reservation for Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock…_and the honeymoon suite, no less. I wonder if we could…no, Bella…it's much too soon for that, he would think you were crazy…_

He actually picked me up and carried me over the thresh hold. When I entered the room I was blown away. The room was filled with candles and fresh flowers. The smell was tantalizing.

"Jasper? You did all this?" he put me down and put both of his hands on my face and smiled at me, "Bella, I really want this to be special. I only have one opportunity at doing this right. I know things tend to get a little…_heated_ between us," he laughed softly, "but I am so in love with you and I just want to make your first time perfect."

I reached up and grabbed his face pulling him to me and pressing my lips softly to his, "As long as it's with you…its perfect."

I could feel him smile as he kissed me and wrapped his arms around me in a strong embrace. I sighed, thoroughly just loving the feel of being held in his arms. "Jasper…I really need to take a shower." _Things needed shaved and primped for the main event…_

He pulled away and smiled, "Okay, darlin'. You can use the shower in the bedroom…I'll use the one out here."

Now I smiled mischievously, "Why don't we just take one together…conserve the environment and all that?"

The corner of his mouth turned slightly, "Because I'd never make it to the bed, Bella. Now go get ready, darlin'" He turned me towards the bedroom and swatted my butt lightly.

I jumped in the shower and did a very thorough but quick job…I couldn't wait to get to him again. I wanted this to happen so badly…

When I got out of the shower, there was a short, blood red, silk camisole hanging up for me. I slipped it on and opened the door. He was already lying in bed, under the blanket. His hair was still damp from his shower. His back was resting against the headboard. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I couldn't tell if he was wearing anything else. His arms were back behind his head and his eyes were closed. He breathed in deeply, "You smell so good, Bella…"

He turned his head and looked at me with those beautiful golden eyes. I watched his eyes roam all over my body and when they met my eyes again, he smiled.

In the flash of an eye, he turned me around and was walking me slowly backwards to the bed.

"Bella, I've done nothing to deserve this…to be here with you…but I will spend every day that you allow me expressing how grateful I am for it…" he smiled and kissed me softly.

The back of my knees hit the bed and he laid me down slowly, our bodies as close as they could be, and still kissing me deep and slow, making little moaning noises that I gladly returned.

_Oh God…he feels so good…tastes so good…I'm so ready…_

But then he pulled away from me, rolled over on his back and groaned, "They're here."

_What? Who? I don't give a …oh, Emmett and Rosalie. Crap!_

I jumped up so fast I tripped and fell on the floor. He jumped up and picked me up, "Baby, calm down. They don't have a key; they can't get in until I let…"

Then the door flew open and they walked in…

Rosalie's eyes found mine first as I froze like a deer in the headlights. Jasper had me in his arms; he was only wearing his boxers and me still in that red cami gown. _So busted…_

Emmett looked for a moment in shock before erupting in laughter, "Bro?! You sly dog! You told me you were just friends."

Jasper snarled, "How did you get the key?"

Emmett laughed loudly, "You know Rose has her ways, man…did you see the desk clerk? Rose practically had the guy handing over the combination to the safe…"

Jasper pulled me into him closely so I could hide my head in shame into his marble chest.

"Shut the door so we can get dres…" Jasper started to speak but Rosalie rushed forward and cut him off, "What the fuck is going on here?! I was actually going to apologize to her and then she has the nerve to do this?! Jasper, are you that stupid! You know what this will do to our family just because she seems to be on a fucking death wish to get it on with a monster…"

_That's it! Bitch thinks she can yell at my man…that's enough of this shit…_

I jumped from Jasper's arms and barreled toward her screaming, "Fuck you, Rosalie! Why are you such a bitch?! I love him…he loves me! End of fucking story! We didn't ask and we don't need your fucking permission so once, for the love of God, shut the fuck up!"

I stood face to face with her matching evil scowl for evil scowl…

"You're pathetic, Bella! You can't get one brother to fuck you so you go for the other one…is Emmett safe…is Carlisle?"

I hit her perfect stone face with everything I had in me….and immediately regretted it. Emmett grabbed Rose and Jasper grabbed me as I fell to the floor, clutching my throbbing hand that now felt broken. "Bella? Are you okay?" Jasper picked me up as I tried to think through the pain.

Rosalie looked like she was in shock as she looked at Emmett, "She actually tried to hit me?"

Emmett pulled her in the kitchen as he got me some ice. Jasper grabbed some Tylenol for me as he examined my hand. Turns out it wasn't broken, it just hurt like hell. Emmett made Rosalie promise to stay in the kitchen as he brought me some ice wrapped in a towel and handed it to Jasper.

He started laughing, "Holy shit, Bella! You just keep getting funnier every time I see you! You punched a vampire…fucking priceless"

I looked up at Emmett and couldn't help but smile…_I really did miss him…_

"Well, she basically called me a slut and I'm still a virgin…thanks to you guys," I threw in there rolling my eyes.

Jasper laughed now, "Bella? Don't worry about Rose, I'll talk to her."

I looked into the kitchen and watched her as she watched me…she was so angry…I could feel it.

I looked up at Jasper, "No. I want to talk to her…alone. Right now, you guys leave…give me a little while."

I got up from the bed but Emmett and Jasper both blocked my way. Emmett started, "Hey Rocky, that's not a good idea. Rose is really pissed and I can't guarantee your safety…" Then Jasper chimed in, "Yeah, there's no fucking way I'm leaving you here alone with her right now…"

I looked up at Jasper, "You promised that you would allow me to make my own decisions…you said you wouldn't stop me from doing what I wanted to do…did you lie?" _I knew that would get him…_

He opened his mouth to speak but quickly snapped his jaw shut. He took a deep breath, "Fine. You're right." He pulled on his jeans quickly and threw on a shirt. I realized I was still in that night gown so I hurried to the bathroom and pulled on some jeans and a tee.

When I walked into the living area, Emmett and Jasper both had Rosalie cornered telling her to behave. I could hear Jasper warn her, "So help me God, Rose…if you touch one hair on her head…"

To which Rosalie snorted, "She hit _me_ remember! I will not hurt the weak little human. I have a few things I want to say to her too."

Jasper walked over to me with a scowl on his beautiful pale face, "Bella, don't hit her again. I've got my cell phone and I'll only be down in the casino. I'll be back in an hour."

I reached up and put my arms around his neck; he instantly smiled and put his arms around my waist, pulling me in for a soft kiss.

Then he and Emmet walked to the door and left.

Rosalie's arms were folded across her chest and she continued scowling at me.

So I took a deep breath, "Rosalie, I understand how it looks…it's only been a few months since Edward but you just don't understand the connection I have with Jasper. Neither of us was out there looking to fall in love again…but it happened. I can assure you that if Edward showed up here right now, I would still be leaving with Jasper."

She huffed, "Can you be so sure he would leave with you if Alice showed up?"

I wasn't sure how I knew…but I just did, "Yes, he would leave with me. I'm certain of it."

She huffed again and threw herself down on the couch, "I don't understand your obsession with us, Bella. We are unnatural. You actually have a chance at life and you just seem to want to throw it away every time you _think_ you're in love…"

I sat down next to her exasperated, "I don't _think_ I'm in love with Jasper…I _am_ in love with him. I know because of what happened to you that you have every right to be angry and bitter but Jesus, Rose, can't you jump off the crazy bitch train for half an hour and try to be civil?"

She looked at me confused, "What do you mean, 'what happened to me?"

_Oh crap…how am I gonna explain this…_

"Um…I…" I stammered then finally just spit it out, "I know what happened the night you were changed."

She looked at me with hate in her eyes, "He had the nerve to tell you that! I'll kill him!"

I jumped, "No! He didn't tell me anything!"

She glared at me, "Spit it out, Bella. My patience is wearing thin."

I glared right back, "As is mine."

I took a deep breath again and tried to calm myself down. We weren't getting anywhere like this.

Finally I calmed myself and looked at her again, "The night you were changed you were wearing a beautiful red dress adorned with cream roses. Your hair was pulled up with diamond pendants. You were attacked in the middle of a dark, wet cobblestone street. There were four of them." My voice broke a little as the memory of the dream came back to me. It had felt so real and hurt so bad. "One was your fiancé, Royce. It began raining and storming. You were begging him to stop…telling him that you loved him…" I choked back tears as best as I could, once again feeling the desolation that she had that night.

Her mouth was wide open, "How did you…no one knows those details."

I sighed, "I don't know how to explain it. I keep having these dreams but I don't think they're just dreams…at first it was just Jasper that I was dreaming about but I had one last night about all of you. Well, except Alice anyway."

She actually put her arm around me for comfort as I told her about the dreams. Then I told her about the whole "empath-amplifier" thing. She listened tentatively and only interrupted to ask a question every now and then, testing me, I'm sure, for the validity of the facts I gave her.

"Jesus, Bella, I was wrong! You're an unnatural creature too…you belong with us!" She seemed thrilled to the fact that all these weird things are happening to me. Strangely enough, I felt a certain closeness with her now. A kinship of sorts. When I told her that I was lying next to her crying and screaming for her, I felt like she was comforted in some small way. And truth be known, she was dying to figure out what the hell was going on. So was I.

"Enough with the deep discussion for now Rose…I feel like my head is gonna explode!" I really did.

She smiled at me from the other side of the couch, "Fine. So tell me about you and Jazz? Have you fucked him yet?"

I laughed and threw a pillow at her, "Rosalie! God!"

She snickered and knocked the pillow half way across the room, "If you wish to be treated like a sister then you must behave like one. And sisters give all the dirty little details of their sex lives."

I laughed, "Fine! No we haven't _made love_ yet, Rose."

She smiled, "What's been stopping you?"

"Cops mostly…"

"What?!" She laughed and so I told her of our various attempts to do the deed and how we were always thwarted in the end…right up until her and Emmett did the thwarting.

We had a few laughs about the absurdity of the whole thing.

The door opened and Emmett peeked his head in to find us still laughing and having fun. "Holy Hell, Balboa! What did you do to Rose?!"

He ran over to Rosalie and swept her into his arms and feigned mock horror, "Baby what's wrong?! You're _laughing_!" Then he pulled her head into his chest and began petting her hair, "It's okay, baby…I know it hurts…" She pulled away and smacked him in the head.

Jasper just stood there and looked at me with the most adorable grin on his face. I knew he would be pleased that Rose and I could try and get past our differences. I actually believed that we could be like sisters…one day.

I jumped off the couch and walked up to him putting my arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around mine. "Missed you," he sighed. I closed my eyes and breathed his scent in deeply then sighed, "Mmm…missed you too, baby."

Emmett pulled Rosalie onto the couch with him, "So, what are we doing tonight?"

Rosalie jumped up, "Let's go dancing! There's this nice little club that plays all different kinds of music, they even let people go onstage and perform. Jasper, you could play the guitar for her?"

_This was pleasant news…not only is he a sexy blonde vampire cowboy…he plays the guitar too…sexiest instrument ever…I was on a lucky streak alright…I had hit the fucking jackpot!_

I looked up at him and he smiled, "Would you like that, Bella?"

_I think he knows the answer…_

"Yes…I'm not wild about dancing but if you play the guitar for me, then it's well worth it."

He sat down on a chair and pulled me onto his lap, "Okay, then we'll go dancing and I'll play for you but I'd like to take you out to dinner first."

"It's not a big deal, Jazz. I can just grab a sandwich or something…"

He interrupted me by pressing his cold, stone finger to my lip and turning my chin up to look at him, "Baby, we haven't been on a proper date yet. I would really like to take you out somewhere nice." He took my hand and brought my knuckles to his lips in a soft kiss, "Isabella, I would you like to take you out to dinner and dancing tonight. Would you do me the pleasure of accompanying me?"

_How could I say no to that…like I'd say no anyway…_

"I'd love too, Jasper," I leaned down to give him a soft kiss on his marble lips.

"Hell yeah! Bella's getting' drunk tonight!" Emmett yelled and threw a pillow at us disturbing our perfect kiss.

Jasper threw it back but Emmett dodged it and knocked it to the ground. I looked at him incredulously, "I am not getting drunk. A few drinks maybe…but not drunk…not tonight." _Fuck no I'm not getting hammered tonight…I need some sexy vampire lovin'…_

Now Emmett began whining, "Oh come on, Bella! I have been dying to get you drunk since the day I met you…" Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head again. He looked at her and smiled, "That's not what I meant, Babe."

"No, Emmett. I promise you can get me drunk tomorrow," I knew I'd have to give him that or he'd never leave me alone about it.

Rosalie jumped up, "Oh we have to go shopping! We need outfits for tonight," she grabbed my hands and dragged me from Jasper's lap kicking and screaming.

We went shopping and actually…hanging out with Rosalie was kind of fun. She was loud, obnoxious, and kind of bitchy…but she let me pick out things I liked and didn't force her choices on me.

She found a dress that she thought Jasper would drop dead for…well not literally but whatever.

It was a little risqué for me but I knew that he would definitely like it. It was simple, silk, short, and tight in all the right spots. And it was blood red…


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for the reviews…you guys kick ass!**

**Jasper's POV**

"What are you holdin', bro?" I looked away from Emmett speaking in a tone only he could hear. "Two queens. What do you have?" he replied as he studied his hand nervously. I snickered on the inside but was careful not to alert the unsuspecting humans of the conversation going on between Emmett and I, "Like I'd fucking tell you!"

Emmett huffed a little, "I told you what I had!"

Again I snickered on the inside, "That's because you're not as smart as I am."

"That's harsh, bro. Why the fuck are we playing Texas Hold 'Em anyway? You know I suck at this game…"

I threw down my flush and laughed, "I _do_ know you suck at this game but I'm not spending the next hour at the slots watching you stalk little old ladies looking for the "hot" machine. Fuckin' pussy."

"Fuck you, Jizz!"

"Fuck you, Emma!"

I had missed our playful banter. I was done playing cards for awhile. I couldn't keep my mind off Bella. So much had changed in such a short time. I felt so close to her…like we were connected somehow. And that shit in the truck…_how is it possible that the most erotic experience of my existence was getting a hand job in the truck?_

Somehow, Emmett and I ended up at the bar. I ordered a shot of whiskey because for some reason I liked the smell of it. If I did drink as a human, it surely would've been something harsh like this…moonshine most likely. And considering I was in a pretty foul mood right now, just the thought of getting wasted was pretty appealing.

"So, I gotta ask, Jazz…you and Bella…she said you love each other, bro. Is that true? Because if I find out you're using her I will rip your arms off and beat you with them." He was emanating protectiveness and familial love for her.

I grinned, completely unable to keep my angry façade in tact as I spoke of how I felt about her, "Emmett, I am in love with her. It's more than love…I can't even describe it."

He smiled and relaxed a little now that he knew my intentions with his little sister were honorable, "Well…so then have you tapped that sweet ass yet?"

_He's such a fuckin' dick sometimes…_

I turned around on the bar stool and leaned back against the bar with my elbows, "No and if you ever say anything about her sweet ass again I will rip off _your_ arms and bitch smack you with them." He laughed loudly, "So, how serious is this thing? I mean…you're not like planning a secret Vegas wedding or anything…"

Before I could even catch what my stupid head was thinking, it escaped from my lips, "Why? Do you think she would marry me?" I grinned.

I sounded like an eager child. I am a mother fuckin' soldier…a vampire…and yet this woman was making me start to see different sides of myself that I would've thought were too far gone to ever resurface. .

He looked at me in shock, "Holy shit, dude! This _is_ fucking serious! It's only been a couple of days, bro. Aren't you moving a little fast?"

I eyed the whiskey in front of me and breathed in deeply, "I know it's stupid."

Then before my stupid mind could react, my equally stupid hand reached out and I downed the shot of whiskey. I immediately regretted it. I ran over to the trash can and dry heaved as the harsh liquid scorched my throat.

Emmett was next to me laughing his ass off and making comments to the wary humans about the inability of his little brother to hold his liquor. So I made a fist and hit him in the dick as I continued to pray over the trash can.

He fell to his knees, grabbing his balls and spouting colorful obscenities, "You mother fucking son of a cock whore…dirty mother fucking bastard…pussy ass dillhole…"

I had started to recover and looked over at him still breathing in pretty heavily but I laughed, "Dillhole, brother? Is that the best you can come up with?"

He stood up but still had both hand cupping his dick and grimacing, "Sexual frustration has made you a bitter man, Jasper. Just because I'm getting it on a regular basis doesn't mean you have to try and put "Grizzly Adams" out of commission." He was referring to his dick. I was going to make a snide comment but then I remembered that Lil' General was probably not much better so I let it go.

"Fuck you. I'd be getting some if you hadn't shown up so god damn early…why did you plan a sneak attack on me, bro?" I stood up fully now and he released his dick.

He laughed, "I had a feeling you and Bella were up to something."

"Why would you think that?"

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Because, brother, she seems to have an affinity for attracting dangerous and unnatural creatures…and what could be more dangerous and unnatural than you?"

"Thanks, _brother_," I retorted sarcastically. "Is it time to go back yet?" I just wanted to be near her again and I was worried about her and Rosalie. I don't think Rosalie would actually hurt her but I did worry a little bit about Bella attacking Rose. I had Emmett hide all of the knives in the kitchenette before we left.

He looked at his watch, "It's only been 20 minutes."

"Fuck!" Why the fuck does time have to pass so slowly…

He looked at me for a moment before he spoke, "When was the last time you hunted?"

I leaned against the wall and sighed, "A couple of days, I guess. Why?"

"You're eyes are black. You need to hunt before tonight. I assume tonight will be your lucky night, bro." He began dancing around a little chanting "It's your lucky night, bro."

I laughed, "I sure as fuck hope so. The Lil' General's about to AWOL if he doesn't complete his objective soon…"

It looked like he was going to make a smart ass remark but he must've remembered that he just revealed the whole "Grizzly Adams" thing.

After a few minutes of dancing around like a jackass he calmed down and looked at me in a serious manner, "So, are you sure you can do this without hurting her? I mean…have you fooled around at all to test your control?"

We went and sat back down at the bar and I declined the bartender when he asked if I would like another shot.

"My control is fine, Emmett. I could never hurt Bella but I do think it's a good idea for me to hunt before hand."

"I know a good place to go not too far away from here. We can go and maybe let Bella get a nap in before the sexin' begins," he smiled at me with that stupid shit eating grin.

I just smiled, "That's a good idea, she's gonna need it."

We bull shitted around for a little while longer and made our way up to the girls.

It shocked me and Emmett both that they were getting along. Not only getting along but laughing. Bella's hand was back to its normal size and things were good. Rosalie suggested we go out to a club and I could play the guitar for Bella. I knew she would like that. Now I just had to think of the perfect song…

I asked her out to dinner. I at least wanted to have a real date with her before I took her innocence away. _I am the luckiest son of bitch in the fucking world…I can't wait to finally fuck…no, make love to her. I will make love to her tonight, not fuck Jasper. Tonight was going to be about loving her. Fucking her would come later on…I hope. I wish she knew how fuckin' sexy she is…I mean that shit in the truck…she was like a fuckin' Greek goddess…beautiful…confident…sexy as fuckin' hell…._

_Shit, I'm a little afraid of her…if she's making me feel this way already…what the fuck is she gonna do to me after I teach her a few tricks…holy shit I really am the luckiest son of a bitch on earth!_

The girls went dress shopping and Emmett and I hung out at the casino for a little while.

I had a nagging question in the back of my brain that I had wanted to ask…

"Have you talked to Edward?" Secretly the thought that he might try to swoop back into her life and _try_ to take her from me nagged at me like the annoying little fucker he is.

"No, not since the day he left. Why? Are you worried of how he'll react?"

I laughed, "I could give a fuck less how he reacts…" What really worried me is how _she_ would react.

"Look, Jasper…I know you and Bella haven't been together long but just from what I've seen in the short time I've been here, you're a way better match for her than Edward. She seems happy…when she was with him she was nervous all the time. With you she seems comfortable. I think that's a pretty big thing, Jazz. Edward wasn't ready to be a man and that's what she needed. You stepped to the plate. Bella is an incredible woman and she was destined to be part of this family. In a strange way I feel a connection with her too…always have"

I scowled at this new piece of information.

"Not what you think, bro. I think of Bella as only a sister…a _really_ _hot_ _sister_. But I just kind of always felt that she belonged with us. Weird I know, but I think everyone else felt that way too…well maybe not Rose but I think she's jumping on the Bella bandwagon."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah that was pretty fuckin' strange huh? I thought Bella would be trying to set Rose's ass on fire and Rose would be trying to claw her eyes out."

Emmett smiled that big goofy ass grin of his, "No shit. Bella must have some of your strange empath mojo too. So tell me more about this whole amplifier thing you talked about earlier."

"Well, I don't know a lot about it…I've just heard of it, I've never actually seen it. But it could be a really amazing thing…she would be very powerful. Let me explain it like this…you know how I can control the emotions of a very large group of people…well if she amplified that emotional control, depending on her strength, she could cover huge areas at one time. And the fact that I think this is surfacing now while she's still human, that would mean she would be incredibly strong as a vampire."

Emmett thought about it for a few minutes then spoke again, "Okay, so what about the dreams? What do you think that's about?"

"Fuck if I know. I've done a lot of really fucked up things in my life…a lot.

I think that if she might see the wrong thing then she would leave. It's one thing to know about someone else's past, but she's practically living my past with these dreams…it will become too much for her at some point."

_I was truly frightened of that. My past was definitely a place that I wanted to keep Bella away from…_

I smelled her beautiful sweet scent long before she walked up to me. She still looked happy so the truce between her and Rose must still be going…that's good. "Jesus Christ, would you look at that fuckin' sexy ass woman right there?" I nudged Emmett to look over at the girls who were walking up to us smiling.

"Fuck bro…I get the blonde," he whispered but of course Rosalie heard him. They walked up and I took the shopping bags that Bella had. There were only three which was pretty cool because Alice would've had at least twenty.

"Hey, handsome," she purred as she leaned into me as I sat on the bar stool. I put my arms around her and brought her into a soft kiss. "Miss me?" I whispered against her lips. I felt the corners of her mouth turn up a little, "You tell me..." I could feel happiness, comfort and love all around her.

So I let loose the love I was feeling and when our emotions collided…the kiss deepened.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist pulling her in closer. It wasn't hungered or frenzied…it was passionate. Once again my senses failed and all I could feel was her. Her senses invaded mine and all I could hear was heartbeat…all I could feel was the warmth of her skin against mine…all I could taste was my sweet Isabella.

Emmett and Rosalie didn't even try to bother us about it…they just let us stay in our own world for a minute…lost in the perfect kiss.

She finally pulled away slowly so that she could breathe again. "Wow," she whispered. I smiled, gave her one more soft kiss and stood up…completely unable to stop the big goofy grin on my face. She must've felt it to because she wore the same grin.

We all walked up to the room so the girls could put their stuff away. Bella wouldn't let me see what she bought but whatever it is…I hope its red. She looks killer in red.

I decided to run her a warm bubble bath. That way she could relax a little and maybe take a nap before our date tonight. I really needed to go hunt and it would be getting dark in a couple of hours.

She settled into the bath and Emmett, Rosalie, and I took off to hunt. Emmett lead us way up into a mountain and I was starting to get a little pissed off how far away we were going but then we came upon this clearing… "Look at this, bro."

It was really beautiful. The thick green forest was behind us. There was a lake with a small waterfall streaming down from the rocks above it. The lake was within sight of the edge of the mountain. From where the lake was you could see all the colorful lights from Vegas reaching into the sky. If you walked closer to the edge you could look down over the city. We were up so high that it felt like you could reach out and touch the sky.

Rosalie bounced over to me, "Ooohhh…I just had the best idea! You should bring Bella here tonight. Anyone can do it in a hotel room in Vegas…but who gets to have their first time in a setting like this."

Emmett came over and laughed, "Yeah bro! She's into vampire shit…she'll love it up here! Humans can't even get up here so you'll have complete privacy."

_Complete privacy…yes, this is where we'll go…_

"Will you guys help me get it ready before we leave the club?" I had a few things I would need to prepare before spending the night up here alone with her. They agreed and I couldn't wait…

_Tonight is my lucky night, bro… _

**I promise you that the next chapter will be so lemony that Minute Maid may try to market it…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope it is worth the wait…song list **_**Fireflies by Faith Hill, Must Be Doin' SOmethin' Right by Billy Currington, I Got Mine by The Black Keys, Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Dead Man, and Amazing by Lonestar.**_

**Bella's POV**

I laid in the bubble bath for a little while thinking about Jasper…

_God that kiss was amazing! Everything with him is amazing. I can't wait for tonight…I'll finally get to feel every inch of his body…touch it…taste it…fuck! I'm finally gonna get some…from the sexiest, sweetest, most incredible fucking man/vampire that I have ever known! _

I actually started dancing a little bit in the tub. I was so happy…giddy, in fact. I was in love…and he loved me back.

I decided to take a nap while they hunted. He suggested it so I figured it was a good idea. After all the sexual sabotage we've had…we were both slowly going crazy with desire…but tonight was my lucky night!

I fell asleep quickly and drifted into a dream…

_It was twilight and I was standing in an open field. I watched two little boys run up…both blonde haired and green eyed. One looked to be about 7 or 8; the other was about 5 years old. _

"_C'mon, Jasper…let's go catch some fireflies…" the older boy grabbed Jasper's hand and they ran together into the field. I just sat down and watched. The sky was filled with stars and thousands of fireflies twinkling in the darkness. _

"_Wow!"…Jasper was in awe. His little face lit up in amazement at the show the fireflies were putting on for them. "Their butts light up!" He ran and caught one in his hand looking at it through the little hole he made between his hands._

_I laughed quietly and my heart skipped a beat._

_The older boy laughed, "Yeah…pretty cool, huh? C'mon, let's put 'em in this jar momma gave us…" He handed Jasper a jar that had a lid with lots of holes poked in it. Jasper was trying to figure out how to take off the lid without crushing the firefly in his little hand. The older boy reached over and unscrewed the lid, "Here ya go, little brother."_

_Jasper dropped the firefly in the jar, "Thanks Caleb." I watched them as they ran around for a long time, playing and laughing, catching fireflies. _

_Once the jar was filled with fireflies they began walking out of the field. I followed along as they walked down an old dirt path in the forest. "Momma's gonna like this a whole bunch!" Jasper was so excited and his little Texas accent was deep. _

"_She sure is," Caleb was as excited as he was. He looked a lot like Jasper. He was a little taller but they had similar features…both beautiful._

_They trudged through the woods a little bit before coming upon a tiny little wooden house in the clearing. A young man wearing some old faded jeans, cowboy boots, and a black cowboy hat sat on the porch looking up at the sky. When he saw them he looked up and smiled, "Hey boys…ya'll have a good time?"_

_Jasper ran up with the jar of fireflies, "Yeah, look pa! We got this for momma!" His dad took the jar and looked at it proudly, "Well, I'm sure your momma is gonna love this son. She's there in the house…you boys don't wake up your little sister."_

"_Ok pa!" they both called as they ran in the wooden door. I followed along behind them as they came upon their mother. She was sitting in an old rocking chair in the corner of the small two room house. She had beautiful honey blonde hair. Her eyes were more of a bluish green. She was rocking a baby to sleep as the boys walked up to her slowly._

_She put her finger to her mouth and said, "Shh..." very softly as she looked at them._

_Jasper walked up to her holding up the jar, very softly he whispered, "Look momma…me and Caleb got these fireflies for ya. Their butts light up."_

_I chuckled softly._

_She smiled and looked at him, "Well ain't that somethin' baby." She looked down at the baby in her arms, "Lilly, look here at what your big brothers brought us. It's our very own light show. It's beautiful, huh?" _

_She looked over at Jasper and Caleb, "Thank you boys. Now ya'll go on and get washed up for bedtime."_

_They reached up and gave her a kiss and said, "Okay ma." Then they raced off to see who could get there the fastest…_

When I woke up, I instantly chuckled at the little boy version of Jasper I had dreamt about. I thought about the rest of his family…since he doesn't remember their names I would need some way to see if those were the right ones. I had to know if these parts of my dreams were true…just like the bad parts that Jasper could confirm were real.

_Peter…he's known Peter longer than anyone else. When we're done in Vegas I need to go visit Peter and Charlotte. They lived in Texas after all and that is where Jasper was born and raised. _

But for now I'm just going to get ready for tonight.

I slipped on the red thong and bra to wear with my dress. They weren't back from hunting yet so I took my time and got ready. I curled my hair in big soft curls. Then I slipped on the dress. It felt great…the smooth silk against my skin. It fit wonderful too. I eyed my cleavage and made sure the girls were straight. Then I slid on my shoes. They were a low heel, and matched the color of the dress. I put on a little light make up and was ready to go.

Rosalie walked in, "Wow! Look at you Bella! You are smokin', woman!" She walked up and looked me over in wonder.

"Thanks, Rose," that was pretty nice of her I guess.

"Well, Jasper's in the shower. He said he'd meet you in the living room in 15 minutes," she smiled at me.

"Okay, thanks Rose." I was starting to get so nervous now…but excited too.

She smiled again, "You're really happy aren't you?" I laughed, "Yes. Very, very happy."

She sat down on the bed and looked at me, "He's very happy too. I've never seen him so happy before. He seems…better with you, more comfortable. He's able to be himself. I know Alice loved him but her personality is so overpowering that it knocked poor Jasper into the shadows. With you…he's stepping back into the sunlight. And I can see a difference with you too. You seem more confident…more outspoken…you're a woman now. You're no longer the child that Edward clung to…you're the woman that Jasper embraces. And I'm genuinely happy for both of you."

My eyes actually welled up with tears a little bit, "Thank you Rosalie. That means a lot to me."

She came up and took my hands in hers, "Even though you couldn't help me…just that fact that you were there…crying for me…feeling my pain…it means a lot to me…"

I looked at her, "Rose it was just a dream…"

"No," she looked at me intently, "You knew things no one could have known. I'm not sure what it means, Bella. But it means something. Thank you." She looked down at our hands and I pulled her into a hug, "You're welcome, sis."

She laughed and hugged me back. Emmett walked in and saw us hugging. He screamed and made a cross with his fingers, "Holy Shit! What the hell have you done with my Rosie? The power of Christ compels you!" He ran over to the window and looked up at the sky; "Nope…don't see no pigs flying…" then he started walking over to us, "I guess hell must be frozen over!" He put his arms around Rosalie from behind and leaned into her neck whispering something that I couldn't hear. Rosalie laughed softly and hit him on the shoulder, "It was just a little female bonding, big boy." He laughed, "Cool…can I watch?"

Rosalie hit him again…a little harder this time but she still laughed. "I'm going to go finish getting ready. We'll see you guys after dinner. Have fun." She smiled at me as she walked out of the bedroom.

Emmett was still standing there looking a little nervous, "You look great, Bella. Jazz is gonna go crazy over that dress" I smiled at him, "Really? Thanks, Em."

I turned to look at myself once more in the mirror and I saw him still standing there with his arms folded across his chest and looking at the ground. I turned around, "Are you okay, Emmett?"

He looked up at me and said quietly, "Um…Bella? I'm sorry for leaving…I shouldn't have. You mean a lot to this family...to me. I wish we would've fought Edward on moving. Anyway, I missed you. Shit's a lot more fun with you around…"_ there goes that killer smile I'm used to._

I smiled back, "I missed you too. I'm not mad anymore…I was hurt but Jasper came back for me. Now you've come back too. No worries."

He pulled me into a big strong hug where my feet were dangling from the ground, "Still need to breathe though, Em…" I managed to squeak out from his grizzly hold. He laughed and put me down, "Go get him, lil sis…"

I smiled back as I walked out the bedroom door, "Thanks, brother bear."

When I looked up he was standing there and my breathing hitched automatically. He stopped breathing altogether. And we just stared at each other a moment. He looked incredible in black faded jeans and black t-shirt. _That's why he's perfect…jeans and a t-shirt…if it were Edward he'd probably be wearing khakis and loafers._

He smiled at me, "You look really beautiful." I walked up to him, "Looking pretty good yourself, cowboy."

He laughed, "Sorry I'm a little underdressed but we're going dancing and I wanna be comfortable…" I put my arms around his neck, "Jasper, I don't care what you wear…you look incredible in anything." I reached up and pressed my warm lips to his smooth cold ones. He deepened the kiss by sliding his cool tongue across my bottom lip to which I moaned softly and let him in.

His arms slid around my waist and began rubbing my back softly as he slid the material of my dress between his fingers. He pulled away softly so I could breathe, "Did you read my mind again? This is the perfect dress…" he smiled as he kissed along my neck. I whispered softly, "I just know you Jasper."

Emmett came walking out of the bedroom now, "Alright you horny kids…Jazz take this woman out on a respectable date already."

He pulled away and smiled at me before taking my hand in his and walking me out of the room.

I started to get nervous thinking about tonight. Dinner was going to be nerve wracking enough…_he's taking me somewhere fancy…what if I spill something…or eat with the wrong fork…what if the food's gross…_

I considered myself more of a casual restaurant girl but if he wanted to take me somewhere nice then I would gladly do it for him.

Much to my pleasant surprise he took me to a little place outside of town…it was small but nice. It wasn't at all intimidating which was a huge relief for me. There weren't many other people there so we were virtually alone. I ate and we talked. My nervousness had faded completely away…this was just Jasper and me, hanging out together and having fun.

We left the restaurant and made our way to the club. When we got there, Emmett and Rosalie were waiting at a table waving us over. Jasper pulled out my chair and I sat down. Then he sat down next to me.

The club was really nice. The music was loud but not deafening and they played a nice mixture of music…rock…country…dance…

There was a small stage by the dance floor and the band was currently playing a country song…Must Be Doing Something Right by Billy Currington. Jasper reached over and tugged at the hem of my dress softly. He looked up at me through thick dark lashes with those golden caramel eyes, "Wanna dance?"

I smiled, "Okay but I have to warn you…I can't dance." He took my hand in his and pulled me up, "Yes you can, Bella." He pulled me onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck. He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Music has emotion, baby. If you try…you can feel it. Now close your eyes and listen…feel…."

I sighed and closed my eyes. I listened to the music…the melody…the rhythm…the way it all came together…I could feel his body against mine…cool…hard…moving softly with me…he was right. My body responded instinctively to the way he made me feel as the music flowed through us. _Who knew I could dance…_

"You're dancing, Bella," he whispered and I was already lost in him.

_Edward never taught me to dance…he just did it for me…Jasper teaches me how to do things…he makes me believe in myself…_

He must have been picking up my emotions because he looked at me and smiled, "You should be proud of yourself, Bella. Remember what I told you…you're Isabella fucking Whitlock…you can do whatever the fuck you wanna do," he laughed softly. I laughed too and he pulled me closer.

"Thank you Jasper," I sighed into his shoulder.

He sang the rest of the song softly in my ear and I got goose bumps from his cool breath and his soft voice dripping with honey…

_Must be doin' somethin' right  
I just heard ya sigh  
N' lean into my kiss  
And close those deep brown need to eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this  
But baby I must be doin' somethin' right_

_Anywhere you wanna go  
Baby show me the way  
I'm open to suggestions  
To whatever you say  
Tonight's about givin' you what you want  
Whatever it takes  
Girl I hope I'm on the right road  
Judgin by the smile on your face_

_Must be doin' somethin' right  
I just heard ya sigh  
N' lean into my kiss  
And close those deep brown need to eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this  
But baby I must be doin' somethin' right_

The song ended and he kissed just below my ear softly, "_Am_ I doin' somethin' right, Bella?" I smiled, "Well, I'm pretty sure you're gonna get laid, if that's what you mean?"

He feigned shock, "_Pretty sure?_ Damn, I better start using my super smooth vampire skills then." We laughed together and headed back over to the table.

A waitress came to the table and we all ordered beers. Emmett kept eyeing his like he was actually thinking of drinking it. He also kept trying to get me to drink all four beers… "C'mon Bella! There are sober people all over the world tonight who are not as fortunate as you…think of the alcoholics, Bella…do it for them…" he held his hand over his dead heart and hung his head in silent tribute to the alcoholics of the world.

I just laughed, "No way, Emmet! You can have tomorrow night but not tonight…"

I stood up, "I'm going to the ladies room," I leaned over and gave Jasper a soft kiss on the lips and he grinned. "Oh I'll go with you," Rosalie hopped up and led me to the ladies room. We both freshened up a little, "So are you nervous about tonight?" Rosalie smiled as she reapplied lip gloss. "A little…but more excited than anything. I love him so much...he's so _unbelievably_ sexy…I can't wait to fu…make love to him," Oops_…that was bad, Bella._

Rosalie started laughing, "It's okay to fuck, Bella…just as long as it's with someone you love." I knew I was blushing deeply. She smiled now, "I have to ask you something?"

_Oh crap…_

"Why do you have his last name? I mean…are you planning a Vegas wedding or something?"

My heart beat skipped a little, "Why? Do you think he'd marry me?"

_Oh crap…_

I quickly retracted my statement, "That was stupid…he just got divorced… its way too soon…"

She put her hand on my shoulder, "It's never too soon to spend the rest of your existence with the love of your life, Bella."

I just smiled and shook my head… "too soon, Rose."

She huffed a little, "Okay…we'll see if you're still thinking that way tomorrow…"

We walked back to the table and I saw a woman slide right next to Jasper and he immediately got uncomfortable. I walked up to her, "You're in my seat," I looked down and tried to make her burst into flames with my eyes. She smiled and reached over to put her hand on Jasper's knee but I grabbed it and pulled her away from him, "He's mine."

_Holy shit…possessive much…what the hell was I thinking…_

I wanted to growl at her but figured that would just add to the whole crazy possessive thing…

She backed away and left without another word.

I looked down at Jasper who had a cocky ass smile on his face. I sat down and he leaned to me, "Feeling a little territorial, are we?" I smiled a little completely embarrassed, "Jasper, I'm so sorry…" He just smiled and scooted closer to me before kissing my lips softly, "Don't apologize. That was hot. I _am_ yours. Aren't you mine?"

I smiled against his lips, "Yours." We kissed for a moment before Emmett interrupted, "Hey man…why don't you go play for her?" He leaned in for one more kiss, "Okay." He pulled away and walked up to the stage. I saw him talk to a couple of guys before grabbing a guitar.

I was already getting excited just thinking about it…._he'll probably play some sweet country song…_

He stepped up to the microphone and I bit my lip and sighed just by the way he looked holding it…_shit…what the hell is he gonna do to me when he actually starts playing…_

My panties instantly moistened…this wasn't a sweet slow country song…it had kind of a bluesy rock sound to it…_I Got Mine by the Black Keys…figures…_

I laughed for a second until I actually saw him play…he looked so comfortable…natural…sexy…his shoulders were moving softly with the rhythm and his head was bobbing, shaking around that wild blonde hair…I crossed my legs as he began to sing in a more sultry saccharine voice than before…

_I was a movin' man in my younger days  
But I've grown out of my ramblin' ways _– **he smiled at me  
**_I left that road so far behind  
Now I know, oh baby  
_

I loved watching the way his body moved with the guitar

_I got mine  
I got mine  
I got mine  
Oh baby, I got mine_

_So baby when I roll, I roll deep –_**He moved his hips just very slightly and I heard glass shattering as several woman dropped their drinks…**

_So much soul, I couldn't get no sleep _– **He winked at me.**_  
Rock and roll hustle all the time  
Now I know, oh baby_

_I got mine  
I got mine  
I got mine  
Oh baby, I got mine_

During this part of the song the music slowed down…he jumped off the small stage, never missing a beat and walked up to me as I was now standing by it…as the slow bluesy instrumental part of the song played he leaned down slowly and took my lips to his. I could feel his hands moving along the strings of the guitar as they slid over the silky fabric of my dress…then the crescendo started slowly building back up…his kiss deepened and his hands moved a little faster…then right as the hard beat kicked back in, he pulled away and jumped back onstage laughing because Rosalie had to catch me when my knees went weak…

_Whoa, I got mine  
I got mine  
I got mine  
Oh baby, I got mine_

The song ended with loud applause and I was thankful that no one actually threw their panties onstage. He bounced over to me, pretty proud of himself. He grabbed me into a quick kiss and said, "Mine," against my lips. We both laughed and he pulled me back onto the dance floor.

We danced for awhile, playing around and having fun. Even Emmett pulled me onto the dance floor a couple of times. We all had so much fun together.

Finally, the human needed a rest so we sat down. Emmett looked over at Jasper, "Hey bro! I wanna sing a song for Rosie…will you play the guitar?" Jasper nodded. He gave me another kiss and they made their way to the stage. Rosalie grabbed my hand and pulled me close to the stage. I was really anxious to see what Emmett sang…_this should be good…_

I crossed my legs again when Jasper began wailing on the electric guitar.

"This is my song!!!" Rosalie immediately started dancing around like a mad woman…

_Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Dead Man…figures…_

I began dancing with Rosalie as the boys brought the house down…Emmett commanded the stage and he was great…Jasper jumped and thrashed around like the sex god he is…

_My Girlfriend's a dick magnet, My Girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell.  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.  
Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonight!_

_She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

_Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along.  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonight.  
I say, No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,  
But I'm gonna find out later tonight._

_She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

_Doesn't take her long to make things right.  
But does it make her wrong to  
Have the time of her life. The time of her life  
(My girlfriend's a dick magnet, My girlfriend's gotta have it)_

_She's a gold digger, now you figure, out it's over, pull the trigger.  
Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,  
The money spent_

_I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,  
Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future  
Ex-Miss Cullen!_

_She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend.  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend._

The place roared as the guys finished. Emmett of course played around onstage a minute but Jasper just handed the guitar to someone and his eyes watched mine as he came down the few short stairs to me. He put his arm around me and walked me back to the table. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. Emmett and Rosalie disappeared for a little while…_probably to a closet or bathroom stall…_

Jasper and I talked for awhile as he massaged my calves and ankles…he said he figured my legs were getting sore from the heels…he was right. I slid my hand up the back of his neck and into his hair, playing with each soft strand. _I wonder why vampires have such soft hair…_

Emmett and Rosalie finally came back to the table both wearing huge excited grins so I figured my previous assumption was probably correct. Jasper smiled at me and pulled me up. "C'mon, baby," he led me to the dance floor, through the crowd, and up the stairs to the stage. "Jasper! What are you doing?" He just leaned in and whispered, "Did you really think I wasn't gonna sing you a love song?"

He sat me down on a stool and then he grabbed an acoustic guitar and pulled a stool over in front of me. He fixed the microphone and sat down facing me. I'm sure my heart beat was through the roof because he just smiled at me, "For my sweet Isabella…"

Everything around us faded into the background…all I could see…feel…hear…was my sweet Jasper playing me a country love song…

_Amazed by Lonestar_

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams _  
_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time every time –_**he winked at me**

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

When he was done singing he leaned forward on the stool and I closed the distance as he kissed my lips softly. "Ready to get out of here?" he whispered against my lips. "Yes," I whispered back as he pulled me up and we walked off the stage. We went over to Rosalie and Emmett and said good night. Emmett pulled me into a hug, "Take it easy on him, Bella. He's really fucking old!" I laughed and Rosalie came up and hugged me next, "Have fun and remember what we talked about in the ladies room!" I wasn't sure if she were referring to the marriage part or the fucking part, either way I was pretty sure I was blushing deeply enough to match the color of my dress.

We walked out to the truck and Jasper opened the door for me. We rolled down the windows and enjoyed the humid night air. We drove past the hotel and I opened my mouth to protest but he stopped me, "We're not going to the room, Bella. I've got something special planned."

We drove off the main roads to a small dirt road on the back of a mountain. He pulled the truck over and hopped out. He opened my door for me as I looked around trying to figure out where he was taking me. He looked up the steep mountain and I gulped, "Up there?" He laughed, "It will be worth it…I promise," he pulled me into his arms and held me tight. I leaned my face into his chest and just breathed his intoxicating scent in to keep myself calm. He took off running and after a few minutes we stopped.

"Open your eyes, Bella," he whispered softly and I pulled my head up and opened my eyes…

_Oh my God! __This is so much better than a hotel room! It's so beautiful!_

The dark forest was behind us, fireflies made it sparkle…the moon shone fully in the sky so close it looked like I could touch it…the light from the moon cascaded a soft glow onto the black lake…there was a ridge of rocks that water softly fell from into the lake creating peaceful waves throughout it…soft colors filled the sky just over the edge of the mountain.

Jasper slid off my shoes and put me down gently in the soft, squishy grass. He then took off his shoes and took my hand, "You gotta see this…" He led me close to the edge of the mountain and held onto me as we looked over the bright lights of the Vegas. You could see all of the excitement far below…but we just watched in perfect peace and solace above it…I felt like we were Roman Gods looking down upon our city…it was amazing.

He leaned onto my ear, "What do you think?" I looked up into his honey eyes, "Its perfect, Jasper. It's unreal." He smiled and whispered, "Bella, this is your world too now. And you know what the best part is?"

"What, Jasper?"

"No interruptions." He leaned down and I could feel his cool breath before his lips touched mine. His kiss was soft and lazy.

He took my hand in his and pulled away, "C'mon, Bella." We walked over by the dark lake. There was a small tent, sleeping bag, my overnight bag, a couple of blankets and pillows, and a cooler with fruit and water. I laughed, "Wow, you thought of everything." He smiled, "I was a soldier Bella…preparation was kind of our thing."

"Wanna go swimming?" he looked at me and I could see his eyes start to darken. "Okay…but what about the animals…" He laughed, "Bella, nothing will come anywhere near us. Animals naturally stay far away from me seeing to how I'm higher up on the food chain."

He led me to the waters edge. The grass and mud were warm beneath our toes and the water was warm as it washed over our feet. His arms slid around my waist pulling me close against his body. The sudden coolness met with the soft silky fabric of my dress and my nipples hardened immediately eliciting a small moan from my lips. His cool breath washed along my neck as he left soft, wet, kisses along it. My hands went underneath his shirt…my fingers splayed over his marble chest and then I ran them down and grabbed onto his hipbones. He moaned from my touch.

He kissed up my neck, along my jawbone, and to my lips before catching them with his own. His cold tongue ran along my bottom lip and I parted my lips and breathed him into me. It wasn't frenzied…but it was deep and full of need.

I felt his hands move softly down my hips and along my thighs until I felt his icy fingers on my bare skin as he pushed them up underneath my dress. My breathing picked up. His fingers swept softly up my thighs until his thumbs hooked in my panties and he began sliding them down. Once they got far enough down he just let them drop to the ground. I stepped out of them and began tugging at his shirt to bring it up. He let me pull it over his head quickly before taking my lips in another soft kiss.

Now his hands moved from the small of my back to my ass as he began squeezing it softly and pulling the dress up until it was skin on skin. I moaned into his mouth and he squeezed a little tighter. My hands were roaming his chest and hips.

He slowly slid one of his hands around my thigh and swept his cold finger over my lower lips causing me to tremble then he pulled my dress up over my head and tossed it to dry land

I shivered from the sudden exposure. Before I could even register what happened, my bra was gone and he was grinning at me. I know he probably thought it was going to embarrass me but Jasper always made me feel so good about myself so now, in all my naked glory, I just couldn't bring myself to care. I did a little twirl for him and smiled, "See anything you like?"

He was still grinning, "Like's not a strong enough word, Bella."

I walked up to him and took the button of his jeans between my fingers. I looked up into his now blackened eyes, "Then tell me what is strong enough…" My fingers unhooked his jeans and slid the zipper down. He closed his eyes and pushed his lips to mine softly as his hands went straight for my ass again, "There are no words, Isabella. Let me show you…"

I pushed his jeans and boxers down quickly as he pulled me up until my legs were wrapped around him and I could feel his hard erection against my stomach. A moment later we were lying on the warm wet ground as the water rolled in about half way up our bodies. The warm water, warm ground, and his cold body created an incredible sensation. His kisses began trailing from my mouth, down my chin, along my throat…

He rested himself on one elbow as his other hand slid up and squeezed my breast softly. His fingers circled my nipple slowly making it get even harder from the sensation. He leaned over and blew his cold breath across it and I moaned. He took my nipple into his mouth and sucked for just a moment before opening his mouth and running his cool wet tongue over it, flicking and sucking. I began writhing underneath him. I could feel him smile against my breast before quickly moving to the other.

Then he began licking, sucking, and kissing his way down my stomach dipping his cold tongue into my belly button. My fingers grasped the warm mud beneath not providing the kind of support I needed. He went lower into the water as he pulled my legs apart and settled between them, still sucking at my hipbone and driving me crazy. Then he disappeared underneath the water and I could feel his tongue slide un between my folds. I threw my head back and groaned. I sat up on my elbows and watched the water ripple from his movement between my legs.

His cold tongue moved in between my hot lips as the warm water filled everything else. The sensation was fucking amazing…I was panting now as I still watched for him to surface. His sucked my clit into his mouth and slid two fingers inside me. I grabbed for the mud again but met it with no friction.

He pumped his fingers in time with his tongue and elicited the kind of friction I needed. I moaned out loudly, "Oh…fuck…Jasper!" His fingers continued pumping and he sucked in my clit roughly and curled his fingers inside me. It pushed me over the edge as I came with a loud moan and collapsed back onto the ground.

When he started coming up from the water, it hit me that he had been underneath it for like ten minutes, the realization hit me,…_Holy fuck! I'm about to have sex with a vampire…_

Then he leaned over me and shook his hair at me. Little drops of water hit me and I laughed. He smiled at me, "That's why vampires do it better…"

I put my arms around him and pulled him down to my lips, "Let's see what you've got, cowboy…" He smiled against my lips and pushed my legs apart with his thighs so he could settle between them.

My hands clenched his hair as he kissed me deeply. He moved to my neck as I gasped for air. He reached down with one hand and grabbed his erection. He ran it up and down my clit a couple of times slowly creating a wonderful sensation.

He broke the kiss and looked at me as he placed himself at my entrance, "I thought the warm water might make it more comfortable, Bella. I'll be gentle. Are you ready?" He whispered to me and he was so close that his cool breath and sweet smell were almost enough to push me over the edge.

I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and gripped his waist with my legs, "Yes."

We looked into each others eyes as he began to slowly push inside of me. He was quite the man so I could feel my walls have to stretch around him. I clenched one hand in his hair as I couldn't grip onto his steel body hard enough.

His eyes became the blackest onyx…they were hooded and his lips were pink and swollen from kissing. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. When he reached my barrier I held my breath and as he broke through I exhaled. It hit me hard…love…longing…desire…need…lust….ectasy

Our gazes broke as both of our eyes rolled back slightly and our heads lulled. A moment later we couldn't get close enough…

His mouth took mine hungrily and my hands grabbed into anything I could to pull him closer. His thrusts quickened and became deeper…pulling almost all the way out slowly and then thrusting in so deeply that he pushed me into the soft ground beneath me. He was purring into my mouth as I was moaning into his.

I could feel myself come closer with every thrust of his body and every taste of his tongue. He pulled away so that he was just a few inches from my face. He brought his hand up and cupped my cheek, "I love you," he whispered breathlessly. His eyes were golden again. I breathed in his sweet breath and smiled, "I love you too, Jasper."

He smiled back and again I was hit…love…lust…love…love…love…

We came together and screamed out each other's name as we rode out the high together. A moment later he rolled over on his back and pulled me into his chest, "Isabella, that was…" he panted for air he didn't really need, "…that was…I can't believe I had to wait 150 years to find you…"

I smiled up at him, "I know what you mean…it feels like I've been waiting for you forever. I'm so glad you're finally mine."

He reached down and kissed me softly. "Let's go for a swim and get cleaned up."

He had picked me up and had us out in the water before I could even say yes. I giggled. He pulled us along in the water. It was so peaceful and quiet. We glided over to the ledge underneath the small waterfall. He lifted me up and sat me on the rock as the water poured down over us. I pushed myself back so that the water wasn't in my face. I looked out through the curtain of water as it made everything on the outside look hazy.

He broke through the curtain as he sat on his knees in front of me. We were completely enclosed in this little cavern between rock and water. He slid his hands underneath my ass lifting me up on his lap. He looked up at me silently asking for approval. I nodded and he slid me down on his cold, hard steel.

I wrapped my body around his tightly as he thrust up into me…going even deeper than before. I bounced and writhed…moaning…screaming….until he hooked one of my legs underneath his arm and pushed me back against the stone wall of the cavern. I grabbed roughly at his hair. The warm water trickled lightly over us from the water fall above us. Then I remembered what Rosalie had said…

"Fuck me, Jasper," I moaned and he growled instantly. He pushed my legs open a little further as he pounded into me against the wall. Our bodies were smacking together and everything echoed inside the small cavern. He began grunting in my ear, "Oh…fuck…Bella…"

I moaned, "So…fucking…big…"

He groaned, "So…fucking…tight…"

My screams were echoing, "So…cold…so fucking hard…"

His growls echoed, "Soft…so fucking hot…"

He put his forehead on mine and slid his hand into my hair, holding onto my neck. "You ready, darlin'?" he whispered.

"Yeah," I panted. I knew exactly what he was talking about. We looked into each other's eyes as we opened the floodgates of what we were feeling to each other. My walls contracted immediately causing him to release. And then the euphoria, love, and bliss enveloped us as we collapsed into each other. We both trembled for a moment and it surprised me that he seemed to be as out of breath as I was.

After several minutes he turned around and pulled me onto his lap. We didn't say anything. We just held each other and reveled in the emotions that surrounded us.

He finally leaned in for a soft kiss and whispered, "Let's get back to land, Bella. I can't keep you out here wet and naked all night….no matter how much I'd like to." I smiled at him and we made our way back to the tent. I wrung out my hair as he got us towels.

He came back wrapped in a towel and he walked up to me and said, "Arms up, Bella."

"Yes, sir," I did as he asked and he chuckled as he wrapped the towel around me and tucked the corner in over my breast as he slid a finger across my nipple. "Copping a cheap feel?," I teased. He just smiled, "You should get used to me touching you Bella, its gonna happen a lot."

He laid down a blanket for us facing the lake and the woods. He pulled out some pajamas for me…_awww…he brought my flannel pajama pants and tank top…I love him so much…_

He smiled at me as he put on his flannel pajama pants. We sat down on the blanket side by side. He had his legs sprawled out in front of him and I had my legs pulled up into my chest with my arms wrapped around them. We watched the fireflies light up the dark forest. I looked over at him and he was smiling looking at it. I closed my eyes and thought back about my dream…

_His little face lit up in amazement at the show the fireflies were putting on for them._

"Bella, look?" I heard that same wonder and amazement in his voice before I even opened my eyes. When I did…I gasped in awe. Fireflies were dancing above us. There were thousands of them twinkling in the sky. I looked at Jasper and his mouth was open in awe. He saw me staring and he smiled at me, "They've never come this close to me before." I laughed as one landed on his hand and he cupped it with his other one. He made a little hole and held it to me, "Look, Bella. Their butts light up." He laughed and my heart skipped a beat.

He opened his hand and the firefly danced away. I was so overwhelmed with love for him…

I leaned over into him and pushed him on his back. I crawled on top of him and his eyes looked lovingly at me. His hands reached to my shirt and pulled it off in one swift motion. I stood up to which he huffed a little at. But then I hooked my thumbs into my pants and panties and began slowly pulling them down over my hips, down my thighs, until they fell to the ground. I stepped out of them and he looked up at me through lust filled eyes. "Jesus, Bella…you're so fucking beautiful…"

I smiled at him as I knelt down between his legs and grabbed the sides of his pants and boxers. I began pulling them down slowly and he lifted his hips to allow me to pull them off. He was up on his elbows now looking down at me as I sat between his legs. His erection twitched in anticipation. I bit my lip and thought about what I was getting ready to do and my inexperience at doing it. But then when I saw the look of love and desire on his face, I thought…_Fuck it…Let's see what happens…_

I licked my lips and took the tip of him in my mouth. I watched his head lull back as his eyes rolled. He started purring again. I swirled my tongue around the tip and could taste him as he was wet already. I took him back into my mouth softly as I grabbed the base with my hand…eliciting a nice low growl. I bobbed up and down taking as much of him as I could…I swirled my tongue around the head and up and down the shaft making slurpy noises that caused him to wrap his hand in my hair…

"Fuck…Bella…Don't stop baby…Don't stop…" his voice was raspy and I could feel his muscles clenching. I took him vigoruously into my mouth a few more times then swirled my tongue around his head again, slurping, sucking and whispered, "Cum for me, Jasper." He immediately released his sweet cold seed into my mouth as I swallowed every drop greedily. His body actually collapsed on the ground and he panted.

"What the fuck, Bella? How can you be so good at something you've never done?"

I wiped my mouth off and smiled, "Imagine how good I'll be when you teach me a few tricks!"

He groaned, "I'm gonna be the first vampire ever fucked to death…"

I laughed, "But what a way to go…"

He laughed and pulled me onto his chest. And we laid like that for a few moments until I shivered and he pulled away so we could get dressed. He grabbed the sleeping bag and walked over to the edge of the mountain, "Come here, baby."

He laid the bag about a foot from the edge and I looked at him like he was crazy. "Um…isn't that a little close to the edge?"

He smiled and held his hand out, "I thought you were into danger, Bella." I couldn't help but smile as I took his hand and he helped me into the sleeping bag. He then crawled in behind me. He zipped us up and he slid one arm around my waist as his other went under my neck and gripped my hand, twining our fingers.

We were quiet as we watched the city below us. The colors were twirling all around us but all I could hear was his steady breathing on my neck. His lips started sucking the nape of my neck softly as his hand slid from around my waist to the side of my pajama pants. He hooked a finger and pulled them down just below my ass. My breathing became shallow as I felt him lift his hips to slide his pants down. I felt his hard erection against my ass. I gulped until he lifted my thigh up softly and slid his erection to the tip of my entrance, "Are you too sore, Bella?" He whispered against my neck as he held my leg up and rubbed his cock against my clit.

"Nope. Not sore," I panted out, ready for him to fill me again.

He slid into me easily and the new angle was causing him to go in deeper. He was pounding into me and I reached behind me to grab his hair. He rolled us over until I was pressed into the sleeping bag face down. My body was flat against the ground and his was flat against me. He used his knees to spread my legs wider apart and he put an arm underneath my stomach, pulling my ass up to meet him as he went back on his calves. I was on my hands and knees, gripping onto the edge of the mountain. The sun was starting to rise and break through the clouds.

He kept pulling me back into him as he thrust up to meet me. I felt like I was going to go right over the edge of that mountain. His hand reached around and his thumb found my clit. He fucked me good and hard while he pinched and squeezed my clit. I could feel my muscles begin to clench around him.

"Ready to go over the edge, darlin?" he growled at me.

"Fuck yeah!" I screamed as he clenched and released his seed in me. My walls clenched down and milked his cock slowly as we rode it out.

Finally we both collapsed…again.

Jasper asked me something but I was incoherent at that point. All I remember is him kissing my forehead and saying, "Shit, baby. I'm sorry. You need sleep. Good night. I love you…"

**I hope it was worth the wait…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I love them…they make me feel all tingly…TMI?…anyhoo, I hope you guys like the chapter. For the dream sequence…the theme song is "Sweet Dreams" by Marilyn Manson…ooohhh spooky…ENJOY!**

**Jasper's POV**

Oh fuck…_Did she hear me?`_

She mumbled something incoherent…is she passing out? _Shit!_ _I have to be more careful with her…_

I leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Shit, baby. I'm sorry. You need sleep. Good night. I love you…" She was snoring softly now. The sun had started to rise but it was supposed to be overcast for the next few days so it quickly slipped behind the clouds.

I pulled her back to my chest and wrapped my arms around her. I laid my face into her soft warm shoulder and nuzzled it. Our legs were twined together, her arms were sprawled out in front of her, one of my hands played with her long soft hair, while the other lightly traced along her warm skin

_Thank God she didn't hear me. Asking her to marry me in the middle of an orgasm has got to be a bad idea…in fact I'm pretty sure that any marriage proposal with the word 'fuck' in it, is probably a bad idea…so I'm sure that, "Fuck…Bella…marry me…be my fucking wife" would constitute as a pretty fucked up proposal. Jesus, I need to learn to control myself…_

_Maybe I overdid it tonight...I should've been easier on her…fuck…I fucked her our first night together…_

_Shit…did I even really make love to her properly?_

I pulled the sleeping bag away from her and looked at her hips I laid my fingers across the long, purple bruises…they were the perfect match. Guilt hit me hard. I lifted up the back of her shirt to see her back was all scraped up and embedded with dirt and pebbles.

_Fuck. Me. I did that to her. I didn't control myself. I did the one thing I said I wouldn't do. Shit…it was her first fucking time and I fucked her in mud…against a fucking rock…and doggy style over the edge of a fucking cliff…_

_Fuck…I'm really bad at this…being with a human._

_Her first time should have been in a soft bed, not in the fucking water and mud. I thought it was romantic but I didn't get the shit scratched out of me. _

I slid out of the sleeping bag and picked Bella up. I carried her over to the warm grass and laid her down. I tucked a pillow under her head and made sure she was snug in the sleeping bag.

_I'm glad I thought of bringing a first aid kit…you just never know with Bella. Although…she was amazingly graceful on the dance floor tonight. That little red dress was mouth watering. She was confident…sexy…we will definitely have to do that again…_

I had grabbed the first aid kit from my bag, a towel, and a bottle of water. Luckily the water was warm from sitting out all night. I sat down next to her and pulled the sleeping bag away from her. I gently lifted her shirt up on her back then I started washing her back softly.

_Be gentle…be soft…be careful…_

She sighed a few times but it didn't appear that I was bothering her so I continued. Once I had cleaned all the dirt and pebbles from her back, I pulled out the antiseptic. I poured just a little in my palm and very softly started rubbing her back while blowing my cool breath along it. I hoped that between my cold hands and breath it would alleviate the stinging this stuff's supposed to cause. It seemed to be working…there was no pain coming from her.

In fact, she giggled. I could feel amusement and happiness rolling off of her but the overlying emotion was love.

_I hope she's dreaming about me…_

She giggled again and said, "So cute…"

With all the happiness and love coming from her it did wonders to help drag me out of the pit of guilt that I had tried to fall into. I smiled and laid back down next to her. I needed to be close to her. She made me feel better.

I nuzzled my nose into her hair and breathed in her sweet scent.

_Strawberries…freesia…intoxicating…_

I laid there for hours with her, feeling completely at peace while happiness and love flowed from her to me. It truly was Heaven to me in Bella's arms. Bella's emotions were very strong, so her love was overwhelming.

She laughed softly again, "Oh Jasper…"

I smiled into her shoulder now that I knew for sure she was dreaming of me. And it was a good dream, not one of the nightmares she had before. I was terrified that she would see something in one of her dreams…or visions…or whatever the hell they are, that would be too much for her to handle.

_God knows I've done horrific things…things that she could never live with seeing…things that she would hate me for…_

And there I was again back in that pit of despair. I hated this feeling but it was one I had become used to. My past haunted me and there was good reason for it. I deserved it. I was, in every sense of the word, a monster.

I pulled away from Bella and slid out of the sleeping bag. I didn't want to project my feelings onto her inadvertently. Even if I wasn't trying to do it, she had a way of picking up my emotions all on her own.

_She is a truly magnificent creature…_

I walked down to the lake and stuck my feet in, dangling them lazily in the water. The warm water always felt so good. I laid back on my elbows and looked up at the sky. It was warm and humid but there wasn't supposed to be any rain or sun for the next couple of days. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. I loved the smell of the forest…nature. And with Bella's sweet scent in the air, it was perfect.

I could hear Bella giggling still and I couldn't help but smile. I loved it when she was happy…I would do anything to keep her that way. I started laughing when she laughed softly, "_Fluffy bunny_, Jasper? _Really_?" And then she giggled some more.

Then I heard a soft noise that caused me to turn my head. What I saw made me freeze in shock.

_A fluffy bunny? Why is that bunny so close to me? What the fuck is going on?_

I wasn't lying when I told Bella that animals don't come near me. They don't, ever…until the fireflies last night…and now this stupid fluffy bunny. Animals naturally know when a predator is nearby and they won't approach. Now, I can manipulate an animal's emotions and _make_ it trust me but they would never trust me naturally.

_Shit! It's coming closer…_

The stupid thing was hopping closer to me…_not a very smart little bunny…_

_Holy fuck! It just jumped on my lap! What the fuck do I do? _

I was a little apprehensive when the damn bunny jumped right in my lap and looked up at me twitching its weird little nose and actually looking in my eyes.

"Go away…are you suicidal?" I whispered to the cute but mentally challenged creature that stared at me with complete trust in its eyes.

_Maybe I'll just push it off…she's soft...damn it…I'm petting a psychotic bunny with a death wish…_

I tried to push her off but she was just so soft and she leaned into my cold touch…I couldn't help but pet this innocent, trusting little creature sitting on my lap.

I pet her for quite awhile when suddenly thunder boomed overhead. I looked up to the sky as a cold breeze swept through. The sky had darkened and black clouds were rolling in quickly, drowning out the sun.

I looked down at my lap and the bunny was gone…she was hopping quickly to the woods. Lightening flashed and crashed somewhere deep in the forest…I could hear the trees cracking and falling to the ground.

Suddenly I was overwhelmed with pain…anger…fear…

I looked over to Bella as she lay there trembling, curled into a ball with her hands held tightly over her ears. She was whispering over and over again, "Don't listen, Jasper…don't listen…" She was nearly panicking.

My body was paralyzed with the weight of her emotions. It was excruciating. My knees were weak and I couldn't lift them. The thunder roared and lightening filled the sky.

I looked back at Bella, still unable to get to her. She began shaking violently still clutching onto her ears. "Bella!" I yelled to try and wake her up. She whispered, "Run."

A downpour started immediately…hard, cold, stinging rain. I was panicking at this point. I didn't know what the fuck was going on but I had to get to her.

I used every ounce of strength I had to lift my knees and Bella started crying and whispering, "No," over and over again. Somehow I willed my body to move and I started to go to her.

She jerked awake with a bloodcurdling scream and my legs gave out again when her pain and rage hit me. It was impossible to keep it from affecting me and I couldn't stop the low growl that escaped my throat.

Her head turned quickly to see me. She was still trembling but she reached her arms out to me. She was so terrified…I had to move.

I don't remember getting there but within a second I was on my knees, in front of her. She threw her arms around my neck and I scooped her up quickly. She wrapped her legs around my waist.

I held onto Bella as tight as I could without hurting her…it scared the shit out of me when I couldn't get to her so now that she was in my arms, I wasn't letting go. It was like I had to make sure that she was real and wouldn't disappear beneath my fingers.

She was feeling the same way. We clung tightly to each other. I had one hand under her ass to support her and the other arm was wrapped around her back where I held onto her hip. My face was nuzzled in the nape of her neck, breathing in her sweet scent and trying to calm the fuck down.

The rain was still pouring, and the thunderstorm was full force.

We were both breathing heavily. I slid my hand up her back and into her hair. I leaned into her ear and whispered, "Bella, calm down."

She was still trembling and grasping onto me for dear life…she was panicking…still consumed with pain and rage. Her emotions were making it difficult for me to maintain control.

"I…can't," she barely squeaked, "Help calm me down…"

I brought my forehead to hers so that she could look into my eyes…I knew they were black and when I began trembling, I knew I needed to get away from her.

"Bella," I whispered as her eyes stared back at me…they looked almost as dark as mine, "We're too close…your emotions are too strong…I need to get away from you right now. Then I will help calm you."

I reached around my neck to unwrap her arms from mine but she grabbed onto my hands tightly and held them behind my head. Before I had time to react her lips crashed into mine. She bit my bottom lip and tugged on it so that my lips parted and her tongue was fighting with mine.

I growled instinctively. I needed to pull away…I should've pulled away…but I couldn't.

I couldn't move. I couldn't even move my arms. She needed me. I could feel it. She needed me to take away the pain and since I couldn't do it with my powers…I would have to improvise.

I began kissing her back. Once I gave in to her, the sweet sultry taste of Bella filled my senses and I got hard immediately. I growled in the most primeval satisfaction.

_Control, Jasper! Oh fuck….stay in control…_

Her hand let go of mine and she wasted no time in rubbing her soft palm against my jeans and along my aching fucking dick. I growled again.

I brought one hand around and grabbed her ass, pressing her firmly against me. Then the other hand went to her cheek as I pulled away from her kiss. She was panting but I wasn't breathing. Her lips were trembling and her eyes were dark.

I whispered, "Bella, look at my eyes…do you _know_ what you're getting into?" I needed to scare her. She needed to know that this was too dangerous and she needed to walk away from me because I couldn't.

Her eyes never left mine as she slowly unwrapped her legs and placed her knees on the ground. Her body was still pressed against mine.

Her breathing began to calm down now and she slowly pulled away from me. Then the corner of her mouth turned up into a cocky smile as she quickly yanked her top off and dropped it to the ground. I started breathing again. She looked up at me through full dark lashes with those dark chocolate eyes and I took in shallow breaths and licked my lips in anticipation of what was about to come. She smiled, "I don't scare that easily, Jasper."

The hard rain had subsided, leaving behind big fat drops instead that fell slowly from the sky. The lightening and thunder began to subside.

Then she hooked her thumbs in her pajama pants and panties and pulled them down. She laid down on her back and moved them over her knees pulling them off and dropping them to the ground. She was radiating pure lust…I began to feel intoxicated by it.

She leaned up on one elbow and had one foot on the ground with her knee up. With her other hand she rubbed her fingertip over her bottom lip before sucking it in. I licked my lips again…craving her taste on my tongue.

Her eyes stayed locked on mine as she began running her wet finger tip from her mouth, down her jaw, slowly along her throat, between her breasts, along her stomach and finally sliding to that little piece of Heaven between her legs. She pushed her leg open and revealed her self to me completely. I had to swallow the venom that began pooling in my mouth before I actually started drooling.

She was wet for me already…her sweet juices covered her other pair of perfect pink lips. She slid a finger between her folds and my knees went weak again and I fell back on my calves.

She looked at me through hooded eyes and smiled seductively, "I bet this taste's so much better than my blood."

My mind was completely clouded with lust for her…

She got up slowly on her knees and leaned into me, pressing her body against mine. She ran her wet fingertip over my bottom lip and I licked her sweet nectar off immediately, savoring her taste.

She looked up into my eyes and smiled, "Do you still want my blood?"

I took a deep breath and smiled back, "No Bella. I just want you."

_I don't know how she brought me back from that…_

I went from feeling murderous to being consumed by lust and love. Love was flowing in strong waves from her like the sun and I was soaking it in.

She grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up over my head dropping it to the ground. Then she quickly unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans.

The rain had finally stopped and the thunderstorm was passing.

In one quick move, the rest of my clothing was removed and I was laying her down on the wet grass. I pressed my stone lips to her soft ones and it didn't take long for her to part her lips to me so that I could taste her.

I laid my body against hers, but held my weight on my arms that were on either side of her face. Her soft wet body lay beneath mine and the heat it was radiating was incredibly strong. It almost made me feel warm.

I pulled away from her lips so that she could breathe. Her arms were wrapped around me and her hands were tangled in my hair. I placed soft wet kisses along her neck as she made the most delicious little sounds…soft moans and sighs.

My kisses continued down her neck and along her collarbone. I traveled down and took one of her hard little pink nipples into my mouth. I ran my tongue over it softly and blew my cold breath over it, causing it to get even harder and eliciting a soft moan from me as I sucked it into my mouth. My other hand was now rubbing her other breast. Running my fingertip over her nipples, squeezing softly….pinching lightly…and most importantly, causing Bella to softly moan my name over and over like a prayer.

I let her nipple escape my lips and I watched her breast bounce lightly.

_I fucking love her tits…_

They were bigger than I was used to and they were so soft and bouncy. Suddenly, I felt like a kid with a new toy. I'd suck her nipple into my mouth or pinch one of her nipples and then let go just so I could watch it bounce.

She started laughing, "What are you doing?"

I opened my mouth, releasing her nipple and watching her breast bounce once more. I smiled at her, "Playing."

She laughed again and I decided I would come back to her breasts later…I still had business to take care of.

I started trailing soft wet kisses down her stomach and along her hips. I sucked the soft skin on her hipbone and she began to writhe underneath me.

Then I continued kissing her from her hip to her thigh, before traveling to her inner thigh. I held her thighs firmly with my hands on her hips holding her down as I kissed and sucked on the inside of each of them. Her arousal was picking up drastically so I decided to quit torturing her.

I slid my tongue between her slick folds and tasted Bella. There would never be anything like the way she tasted. I could happily spend the rest of my existence right here between her legs.

Her hands twined in my hair and this only pushed me more. I circled my cold tongue around her hot clit and sucked it into my mouth. She screamed my name and it caused me to growl softly. The vibration of my growl caused her to scream my name again.

_I could get used to that sound…_

I continued licking and sucking my sweet Bella and sliding a low growl in there every now and then. I slid two fingers inside her slick folds and began playing with her pretty little pussy as I continued tasting it.

Her breathing was becoming erratic…her body was trembling…she was panting my name…I could feel her walls tightening around my fingers…I arched them up and sucked her soft little clit…her walls clenched and she screamed my name so loud I swear it echoed.

I licked all her sweet juices…enjoying every last drop and bringing her down slowly.

Once she recovered I crawled back on top of her. I was in between her legs with my hands on either side of her face, holding my weight off of her. I used my thighs to push her open for me. Her hands were back in my hair…_she really likes my hair…_

I looked down at her as she lay beneath me. She was breathtaking. She wore a soft smile on her plump pink lips…she was flushed and taking in shallow breaths…her hair was fanned out beneath her…perfect.

I smiled back at her softly before taking her lips to mine again. I was at her entrance now…I pushed in gently, giving her time to adjust to my size. The kiss deepened and her legs wrapped around me and she thrust to take the rest of me inside her.

Being inside of Bella is fucking mind blowing. Soft…warm…tight…_so fucking tight…_

I pulled away from the kiss so she could breathe. I looked at her beautiful face as I pulled almost all the way out and then slowly but firmly pushed back inside her. Her head lulled and I moaned softly. We found a good rhythm as our bodies moved together slowly but with strength. Every time I pushed into Bella, was better than the time before.

I felt her whole body tightening beneath mine. Her hands were still clenched in my hair roughly. I moved my hands to her hair and kept my weight on my elbows but there was not an inch of space between Bella's body and mine.

I continued to watch her face as I made love to her. It was the sweetest torture…I ached to just fuck her senseless but the slow build up was fucking unreal.

The pleasure was becoming more intense with each soft stroke…with each shallow breath…or soft moan…

We were both so close to ecstasy. I put a little more weight on her and pushed just a little harder and deeper inside of her.

She moaned softly as her hooded eyes looked into mine, "I'm…so…close…oh…Jasper…"

Her walls began to tighten around me and I started moaning while looking into her eyes, 'Oh…fuck…Bella…"

Her hot walls clenched around me and I let go and came instantly. Bliss…ecstasy…My head lulled for a moment before I rested it on her shoulder. We continued our soft thrusts, milking each other for everything we had.

Finally, all my vampire strength was depleted and I rolled off of her. We both just laid there panting for a moment before I grabbed her and pulled her to my chest.

She looked up at me and studied my face for a few moments. All of a sudden a streak of sunshine came from behind the clouds and covered our little meadow.

_It's not supposed to be fucking sunny today…but it wasn't supposed to storm either…_

I jumped up and got dressed quickly. I knew Bella had seen my scars but she had never seen them in the sun. They were much more visible in the sunlight.

She was looking up at me like I was crazy as I now stood fully dressed in front of her.

"What the hell, Jasper?" she didn't seem to be happy now that she was the only one lying naked in the grass.

I looked down and tried to keep my eyes on her face…there were just so many wonderful things to look at.

"I'm sorry, darlin.'" _Please don't press the issue, Bella…_

She stood up and walked to me. I watched her tits bounce as she walked and it caught me completely off guard when she quickly unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. They fell around my ankles and then I looked up at her face. She was smiling and I could feel mischief coming from her.

I laughed, "Jesus Christ, woman! I thought I was insatiable!"

She slid her tiny little fingers inside my boxers and pulled them away from my body. Then she looked down at the Lil' General and smiled," I haven't seen you in the sunlight yet. I just wanted to see if you sparkle _everywhere_…"

I laughed but pulled my pants back up, "Well, now you've seen it, darlin'. We need to get you back to civilization." _Don't press the issue, Bella._

She huffed and actually stomped her foot, "Jasper Whitlock! I'm standing here completely naked…"

_That hasn't escaped my attention…_I was watching her tits again…they bounced a lot when she was mad.

"…and I want to see you sparkle in the sunlight, damn it!"

She folded her arms across her chest, "Oh my god…will you look at my face?"

_Oops…at least my head wasn't bobbing up and down with them…I may have to dazzle my way outta this…_

I gave her the smile and looked into her beautiful brown eyes, "I'm sorry, Bella. I know that was inappropriate but I…"

She jumped back from me and scowled but I could feel that she wasn't really angry, "You're trying to dazzle me! Oh that's it Whitlock! No sex for a month." She turned and grabbed her shirt off the ground.

I grabbed her wrist and softly pulled her to look at me, "Bella, we just started having sex…you're seriously gonna withhold from me?"

She sighed, "I don't want too but you're withholding from me right now. If the sun wasn't shining I could probably get you to dance a jig in the nude…"

I interrupted, "Bella, I don't think you could get me to dance a jig…"

She sighed, "Why don't you want me to see you in the sunlight?"

I remembered back to the first time Alice saw my scars in the sun…her shock hit me instantly and I could feel her apprehension. She preferred not to see them in the sun.

"Bella, I know you've seen my scars before but the sunlight makes them much more visible. It's not a pleasant sight." _She's not gonna let this go…_

Her chocolate eyes penetrated mine and she furrowed her brow, "Jasper, look at my body and tell me what you see?"

_Gladly…_

I swept my eyes over her smooth neck, down to her perfect soft breasts; along her tight stomach…I took in every detail of Bella's exquisite body and committed it to memory.

When I finally reached her eyes again, we were both smiling, "Isabella, you are a goddess…perfect in every way."

Her smile faded and she traced a long scar on the inside of her arm, "I got this scar from James too…well from the broken glass anyway."

Then she traced her fingers over a small scar on her hip, "Bicycle accident when I was five…"

She turned around away from me and pulled her hair around the side of her neck exposing her shoulder. She looked over at me as she pointed out another scar on her shoulder, "Motorcycle accident about a month ago…"

_Motorcycle accident…_

"Bella, what happened?" I was concerned for her and would have to kick whoever's ass was responsible.

She sighed and turned back around to face me, "Well, I was just learning how to ride…my friend Jacob was teaching me. But he just stopped coming around and started ignoring my calls. So, I decided to ride by myself but he hadn't taught me how to break so well yet. I crashed and the rest is history."

_Well, I can't kick her ass but surely I can smack it a few times…I will have to store this information for later use…_

She took a step towards me, "Anyway, I was trying to make a point, Jasper. Do you see all of the scars on my body when you look at me?"

I took a deep breath, "Of course not Bella. You're beautiful and completely perfect to me but your scars don't compare to mine. Alice couldn't even look at me in the sun without wincing. It's disgusting, Bella."

I broke my gaze from hers and studied the ground.

She took one more step to close the distance between us and she bowed her head so that she could look up into my eyes, "Jasper, I'm not Alice." I could feel hurt coming from her. "I have never felt comfortable in my skin before you. You make me feel beautiful and perfect even when I know that I'm not. It hurts me that you I don't make you feel that way."

She turned away to grab her clothes but I grabbed her hand again, "Bella, wait."

She looked back up at me and I took a deep breath and prepared myself for her reaction. I lifted my shirt and pulled it off. I closed my eyes and waited for shock and disgust to hit me.

But it never came. I opened my eyes to look at her beautiful smiling face, "What do you feel from me Jasper?"

I was hit hard with Bella's love for me…then lust. It made me smile.

She walked up to me and grabbed the waist band of my jeans with one hand and cupped my cheek with her other hand, "Jasper, you are the most beautiful man I've ever seen. Your body is completely perfect…I don't see any scars when I look at you."

She brought her hand down from my cheek and ran it softly along my chest, tracing my muscles but not acknowledging any of the scars. I moaned softly from her touch, I could feel her love penetrating me with each soft movement from her silky fingers.

She looked up into my eyes and I got lost in the depths of her chocolate eyes staring into mine. Then she lifted her hand and held up two fingers, slowly moving them in front of my eyes and whispered slowly, "You want to show me your sparkly penis…"

She smiled and I laughed, "Bella? Did you just try and use a Jedi mind trick on me?"

She started laughing and shrugged, "I don't have any super smooth vampire skills so I'm reaching for straws here, Jasper."

Once again she had brought me back from the pit that I was sinking into. How could I deny her anything?

I brought my hand to her warm cheek and smiled at her, "Bella, you don't need any vampire skills. You work magic all on your own."

I reached down and unbuttoned my pants, slowly pulled down the zipper, and pushed my jeans and boxers down.

Her eyes lit up as she looked down at me. I could smell her sweet arousal as she smiled.

"Can I touch it?" she whispered shyly. That made me smile…Bella was hardly shy…at least not with me.

"He's yours, darlin'. You can do whatever you like with him."

She bit her plump lip as she reached out and grasped me with her warm soft hand. My breathing hitched and I leaned into her.

Then her stomach growled and it brought me back to reality. She always seemed to distract me from everything else…like we were in our own little bubble.

"Bella, I need to figure out how to get you back to the hotel while the sun is shining."

She looked up at me and I groaned when she let go of me.

She sighed, "It probably won't last long." Then she turned to pick up her clothes. I looked up at the sky and the sun had quickly slipped behind the clouds.

_She can't be doing that…that's impossible…said the sparkly vampire._

"Um…Bella?" I said as I pulled on my clothes. She was dressing now and she turned to me, "Yeah?"

"Are you doing that?"

She looked at me strangely, "Doing what?"

I shook my head, "The weather…it's been strange today. And then there was this little psychotic bunny…"

She frowned, "What bunny?"

I began gathering everything up, "You said something about a bunny in your sleep and the next thing I know, a bunny hops right in my lap."

She turned away from me and picked up the sleeping bag.

"I don't know what's going on Jasper. My dreams have been crazy but they seem so real. I've noticed the weather too. Right before the sun started shining I was thinking about how much I wanted to see you in the sunlight."

I walked up and put my arms around her. I looked into her eyes and could see that she was scared so I wasn't going to press her right now.

"Bella, let's just get back to the room, get cleaned up, get you some food, and worry about the rest later." She smiled softly at me, "Okay."

On the way back to the hotel, I couldn't help but compile a checklist of things I needed to do and mull over all of the strange things that had been happening.

_1. Find out what her dreams are about. _

_2. Call Carlisle and see if he's found any information._

_3. Take her to meet Peter and Charlotte._

_Peter always seems to know about strange shit. He's always so fucking cryptic though…but if anyone would know what's going on, he would._

When we walked into the hotel, I suddenly realized what Bella and I looked like. Our hair was still damp and stringy, we were still covered partially in dirt and grass…she looked at me and smiled. She obviously noticed too.

I swept her up into my arms and carried her bridal style to the room. We were both laughing when I opened the door and saw Emmett and Rosalie straightening up on the couch and feelings of surprise shot through them.

I set Bella down and Emmett's face lit up, "Holy shit! Looks like you gave her the full vampire treatment, bro. Judging by the dirt under her nails and the twigs in her hair, I'd say you held it down for our kind." He laughed and Rosalie gave him an angry glare.

I walked up and grabbed the room key from the coffee table and handed it to Bella, "For the love of God, do not let either of them have this back." She smiled and slid it into her pocket.

She looked over at Emmett and laughed, "Yes Emmett. He held it down for all the vampires of the world. Happy?"

He smiled and jumped up, "Hell yeah I am and tonight, we're going to pay tribute to all of the alcoholics of the world. Remember, you promised I get to get you drunk tonight, Bella."

She smiled and walked into the bathroom, "Yes Emmett. Let me get cleaned up and eat something and then we'll party Vegas style."

Emmett was radiating excitement. Rosalie was too. I started to get excited about hanging out with drunk Bella again.

_Shit…I can't make love to her when she's drunk…or can I? She is my girlfriend. Does that make it okay? Probably not. _

I looked over at Emmett who was now trying to get back in Rosalie's good graces. She wasn't making it too difficult for him though.

"Go make out in _your_ room. I'm going to go take a shower with Bella. We'll meet up with you in a couple of hours."

They both smiled at me. Rosalie got up and walked to the door, "Okay. But remember, Jasper, she doesn't have our stamina so be careful with her."

I laughed…_if only you knew…_

Emmett followed behind her, "So, how was it brother?"

I just smiled, "Beyond your wildest imagination, Emmett."

His eyes lit up again and Rosalie pulled him along.

I shut the door and walked to the bathroom.

_Should I knock? Fuck it, I'm just walking in…_

I pushed open the door and she was lying in the big garden tub. Bubbles covered most of her exquisite body. She was flushed from the heat of the bath and steam filled the room. She smelled so good…she had just finished washing her hair.

She looked over at me and smiled. I shut the door and smiled back at her, "Could I join you?" She laughed, "Jasper, get your sexy ass in here already. I've been waiting."

I quickly pulled my clothes off and slid in the tub. I sat across from her with my back against the tub. The water was hot and it felt incredible. I felt Bella's silky legs against mine. I started rubbing her soft calf and pulled her foot up on my shoulder so I could rub it.

She sighed, "I still have to shave my legs."

I smiled and grabbed the razor, "Can I do it?"

She looked up at me surprised, "Do you think that's a good idea? What if I get cut?"

I just smiled at her as I began lathering her leg, "Bella I would never hurt you. Don't you trust me?"

She leaned back and smiled, "Of course, baby. Go right ahead."

I very gently ran the razor along her beautiful leg. I was very careful and went slow as I swept it over the curves of her leg. She sighed and closed her eyes.

I laid that leg back in the water and began on the other one. I was almost done when I must have hit a ticklish spot on her inner thigh because she jumped and the razor nicked her.

She jumped but I held onto her, keeping her in place. "Jasper, are you okay?"

I smiled and leaned down slowly over her until I reached the small cut. There was one small drop of blood that was getting ready to run down her thigh. I leaned down and ran my cold tongue over it, tasting her sweet blood. Her breathing hitched and I whispered, "It tastes incredible, Bella…"

Then I leaned down further and slid my hands underneath her to pull her lower lips to mine. I slid my tongue between her soft folds and moaned. Her hands went to my hair as she moaned for me. I looked up at her and whispered against her sweet little pussy, "But this tastes so much better."

She smiled down at me and I continued licking and sucking. I sucked her little clit into my mouth and growled sharply…she jumped and grabbed the edges of the tub, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She came immediately and I started giggling as I licked up her sweet juices.

She was coming down when she laughed, "That wasn't funny, Jasper!"

I looked up at her smiling face, "Yes it was."

She sighed and relaxed back into the tub, "Come here, Jasper…lean your back on me." I turned around and laid my back against her chest. I leaned my head back on her shoulder and nuzzled into her neck. She smelled divine.

She wrapped her arms around my chest and squeezed me as her love surrounded me. I smiled into her neck and whispered, "I love you too Bella."

She giggled. Then she brought her hands up to my neck and shoulders. She started rubbing her soft warm little fingers over them. She was trying to give me a massage but that's kind of difficult on a vampire. But her hands felt so fucking good…

I completely relaxed into her and sighed, "That feels so good Bella…"

She rubbed my neck and shoulders for a little while before running her fingers to my hair.

"Can I wash your hair, Jasper?"

I looked up at her, "You want to wash my hair?" She smiled, "Yeah…I love your hair and you got to shave my legs so I figure it's only fair."

I sighed, "Okay, Isabella. Fair is fair." I leaned up and turned around to face her. She straddled my waist and leaned into me. "Lay back," she whispered. She slowly pushed me back until I was leaning on my elbows with only my head and part of my shoulders and chest not submerged in water. She was pressed against me and I could feel her nipples harden…_Here we go again…_

She slid her soft hand up the back of my neck and into my hair. She pulled my head back softly in the water while she began sucking and kissing my neck. Her soft tits were pressed against my chest. Her warm wet body slid against mine.

Too quickly she pulled away from me and I actually huffed a little. She laughed, "I'm getting the shampoo…" She reached up to grab the shampoo and I leaned back up on my elbows. She leaned down over me and started rubbing her soft little fingers through my hair. She was massaging my scalp. It felt so fucking good…

The way she was leaned over me gave me perfect access to her breasts. I leaned up and took turns softly licking and sucking her little pink nipples. She laughed, "You really like my tits, huh?"

_I really like hearing you say 'tits'…_

I just mumbled, "Uh huh," against her nipple.

I could feel her lust picking up drastically as she pulled my hair back into the water again. She was looking into my eyes as she ran her fingers through my hair. Now I could smell her arousal and hear her pulse quickening.

I leaned back up on my elbows and she smiled, "So…um…do you think Emmett will keep us out all night…"

_Silly Bella…_

I smirked at her, "Bella, you don't need an excuse to make love to me. I'm yours. If you want me, take me. I won't object."

She smiled brilliantly before leaning down and pressed her soft lips to mine. I parted my lips and she slid her warm tongue against mine. Bella could warm me from the inside out.

I stayed on my elbows, letting her have full control. Her kiss was deep and full of love and passion. I loved being in my Bella bubble.

Her body was pressed against mine and my dick was hard and pressed against her stomach. She slid her soft hand down between us and grabbed my length firmly. My head lulled back and I groaned.

And in one quick move she was pushing down onto me. I groaned again and my body tensed for a moment. She was so soft and hot and so fucking tight…

I looked up at her through hooded eyes and taking shallow breaths. Her hands were on my chest and she sat fully sheathed on top of me. Her head was lulled back as she let out a deep moan.

She brought her head back up and she looked down at me. She leaned down over me and started kissing me again as she started moving slowly up and down on top of me. She was taking all of me and she moaned each time I filled her.

After a few minutes, Bella found her rhythm. She started moving faster and rolling her hips. She pulled away from me and clenched at my chest. I was moaning softly and reached for her hips. She grabbed my hands quickly and leaned down against me, putting them behind my head. Her fingers clenched mine as I _let_ her hold my hands down.

_Fuck yeah…Bella's a freak!_

Then she took my mouth to hers quickly in a deep, wet kiss. And then…Bella fucked me. Her body was pressed firmly against mine as she began bouncing up and down I felt like my body was consumed with fire from all the heat radiating from her. It was fucking incredible.

She started going faster and harder, moaning into my mouth. She still held my hands behind my head and I couldn't help but start pushing my hips up into her and fucking her back.

She gasped and broke the kiss, her chocolate eyes were hooded and she was moaning softly. I could feel her body starting to clench around mine. Her head was thrown back and she was moaning my name…loudly.

I slammed into her a few more times and she clenched tightly around me…causing my own release. I moaned her name…loudly.

She collapsed on top of me. We were both panting even though I didn't really need to. She let go of my hands and I wrapped them around her and swept her hair away from her face.

"Bella…" I was whispered, "That was amazing."

She sighed, "Yes it was." Then she rose up and gasped again, "Jasper, we flooded the bathroom."

I looked around and now realized that most of the water that was in the tub was now on the floor. I started laughing and then she started laughing. Neither of us had realized the mess we were making, we were trapped in our own little bubble.

"Come here, baby. I'll carry you to the carpet and I'll clean up…" I picked her up and carried her over to the carpet. I handed her a towel and wrapped one around myself. She ordered room service for herself as I cleaned the bathroom.

She threw on some sexy hip hugger jeans and a t shirt. Those jeans made her hips and ass look so fucking good. I came out and threw on some faded jeans and a white t shirt. I grabbed the brush and brushed her long silky hair for her. She sighed a lot as I did it so I know she really liked it.

Her food arrived and she ate quickly. I felt bad from keeping her from food for so long. I would have to do better at that. I cleaned up for her when she was finished and we got a knock on the door.

It was Emmett and Rosalie. Bella let them in and Emmett said in a tone that Bella couldn't hear, "You may want to tell Bella that we can hear everything you guys do through the wall."

I smirked at him. Rosalie ran up to Bella, "Let's go to my room and get ready for tonight. I bought this shirt that I think you will look incredible in."

Bella smiled and I could tell that she actually enjoyed hanging out with Rosalie…that was a nice surprise. "Okay, thanks Rosalie." She walked up to me and pressed her lips to mine in a warm soft kiss as her hands clenched my hair again. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. She slowly pulled away and looked up into my eyes, "Love you. See you in a little while."

I smiled, "Love you too."

She walked away and her and Rose left. Emmett plopped down on the couch with a huge grin on his face, "Sounds like Bella's a hellcat in the sack…"

I couldn't help but laugh, "There are no words, Emmett, to describe what she does to me…"

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I don't really care as long as Bella's drunk. I've never got to hang out with a drunk human before; I think it will be cool. Especially since its Bella…lord knows what she'll do."

I sat down on the chair and started flipping through the TV channels. Rosalie had turned on the radio loudly to muffle their voices so that I couldn't hear their girl talk. "We'll just let Bella decide what she wants to do. She's the one who's gonna wake up with a hangover. But you will not push her tonight, Emmett. If she wants to stop drinking, she stops. I don't want her to get alcohol poisoning or something."

He scowled at me, "Hey dickhead, Bella's like my little sister, I would never hurt her." I smiled at the protective vibe I was getting from him. Emmett was a good guy to have in your corner. "I know Emmett."

I laid my head back and waited for my Bella to return to me.

**Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see drunk Bella do…**

**For those of you who like the lemony goodness, let me know what you think…I'm fairly new to the lemony stuff so I'm still trying to find my groove. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay this chapter is 22 pages and it's only half of the crazy night in Vegas…hope you enjoy…Playlist: Blame It on the Alcohol by Jamie Foxx, LMFAO-Shots by Lil' Jon, Just Dance by Lady Gaga, Rockin' That Thang by The Dream, Waking Up in Vegas by Katy Pery, Crown Royal by Jill Scott, Me and U by Cassie, and Warmth by Janet Jackson.**

**Thanks for all the reviews…they make me feel special**

**Once again, I own squat…**

**Bella's POV**

Rosalie pulled me into her room and went to the radio. She turned it up loudly and led me into the bathroom. She shut the bathroom door and whispered, "I don't want them to hear us." Then she smiled, "So how was it?"

I sighed and couldn't help the huge grin that covered my face, "There are no words, Rose. He is so perfect in every way…its un…fucking real."

She smiled smugly and laughed, "Sounds like he really did hold it down for our kind, huh?" I smiled, "He's incredible…oh, and I finally got to see the elusive sparkly penis."

Rosalie's eyes widened and she burst into laughter, "Holy shit, Bella! You certainly seem different from the shy, quiet girl that dated Fuckward. I like the new Bella. She kicks ass."

_I bet the whole family calls him that…_

"I _am_ different, Rosalie. I don't know how to explain it but I feel different." I felt strangely connected with Rosalie somehow, I felt like I could trust her.

She stopped laughing and looked at me with genuine concern, "What's going on? Are you okay?"

I sighed and looked at her, "I'm fine. It's just…strange shit keeps happening. I feel like I'm doing things that are impossible…when I'm near Jasper, I can't keep my hands off of him…I feel stronger…more confident…I feel very…protective of him."

She smiled warmly at me, "Bella, it just sounds like you are in love…"

I smiled back at her, "Yes…I am very much in love with him."

She whispered, "Then protect him Bella. The one thing he needs protection from is his self. His past haunts him, his scars haunt him, he can be one scary son of a bitch but he's a good man…he just needs to let it all go."

I looked at her and could almost feel the concern for her brother coming from her. Rosalie could be bitchy, bossy, and prissy but she was a good woman. She loved and protected those she loved with everything in her. I was the same so I respected that.

I smiled at her, "I'm working on it."

She opened up the bathroom door and we started getting ready. She had an amazing shirt that I knew may not survive the night. It was a really dark red halter top that hung low in the front showcasing my cleavage. My back and shoulders were completely exposed, which I knew would drive Jasper crazy. Then she gave me a short, black, jean skirt. It sat very low on my hips. I wore black strappy heels…I figured that the chances of me falling are pretty damn good regardless of what shoes I wore, besides, Jasper would never actually let me hit the ground.

She fixed my hair and pulled it all up in a messy chic updo leaving plenty of pieces down. When we were done getting ready we went to get the boys. I walked in the room and Jasper had changed. He looked absolutely delicious in black jeans and a blue button up shirt. He saw me and his eyes lit up.

He walked up to me and looked me over with a wicked grin on his face. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "Wanna go to the bedroom?"

_Hell yeah I wanna go to the bedroom…_

But before I could answer, Jasper was being pulled away from me by Emmett, "No fucking way! You're just gonna have to tame the wild beast for now, bro. We're hanging out tonight you horny mother fucker!"

Jasper pulled away from him laughing, "Okay, okay."

He took my hand in his as we walked out the door. He leaned over and whispered, "You look really beautiful, Isabella."

I looked up at him and smiled, "So do you."

He squeezed my hand a little and smiled back.

"So, where do you wanna go, Bella?" Emmett asked. I shrugged, "Just take me to the nearest bar." We walked since it was a nice night. It was humid and the sky was clear. Dusk was setting in and all the brightly colored lights were filling the sky.

Jasper's arm was around my waist and he held me close brushing his thumb in small circles along my hip. My hand was on the back of his neck, playing with his hair. The city was moving fast around us but we were completely caught up in each other's small touch. Nothing else mattered when Jasper was touching me. I'm pretty sure he felt the same way.

We walked into a little club. It wasn't very crowded yet as it was still kind of early. We sat down at a table towards the back of the bar and I ordered a Long Island Iced Tea. Jasper had pulled my chair next to his. His fingers were tracing up and down my spine only adding to my intoxication.

The club started to fill up. The DJ was playing loud, dance music, the lights were down low. After a few drinks, I stopped counting at three; I was dancing in my seat. I felt great…I was all tingly and happy. I started giggling. Emmett looked over at me with a devilish grin, "So Bella, Jasper tells me you're a hellcat in the sack…"

I almost spit out my drink but instead I forced it down and ended up coughing. Jasper rubbed my back and said, "Bella, I did not say that…"

He glared at Emmett and he smiled, "Sorry bro…it's not a bad thing though. I just didn't think that the sweet, innocent little Bella I knew could be that wild…"

_I know what you're doing you smug bastard!_

Emmett was baiting me into doing something wild…or stupid. I decided to call his bluff…

I looked over at Rosalie as she smiled at me. I heard my new theme song for the night begin to play as the dance floor filled up…Blame It on the Alcohol.

"Hey Rose, wanna go to the bar with me? I need another drink."

She stood up with me, "Sure. We'll be right back, boys."

We started to walk up to the bar and I whispered, "Hey Rose…I have a favor to ask…"

She whispered back, "If it's something to put Emmett in his place then I'm in."

We reached the bar and I turned to her, "Can I do a body shot off of you?" Her eyes widened and she smiled wickedly, "This will drive them absolutely _insane_…can I do one off of you too?"

_Can vampires drink?_

"Sure but can you do that?"

She smiled and whispered, "Yes I can do it. I will most likely throw up later but since you will be too, I guess I can take one for the team. Let's consider it a bonding experience. Besides, it will be _so_ worth it…"

We both started laughing. This was going to be so much fun. By this point in the night I was way past being shy. I could feel the music permeating through my skin; everything was slowed down and a little…hazy. I was ready to make Jasper come undone and I wanted Emmett and Rosalie to take the ride to crazy town with us.

When the bartender figured out what we were going to do…things became even more interesting. Suddenly we were surrounded by eager men who wanted to watch the show we were about to perform. I knew it must have been due to Rosalie…she could easily wrap any man around her finger and they seemed to gravitate toward her.

We walked back to the table and when Jasper and Emmett saw our supplies; lemons, a shot glass of sugar, and several shots of alcohol, their mouths hung open. Then when they realized we had a faithful group of followers, I heard them growl.

The DJ began playing LMFAO – Shots by Lil' Jon. All eyes were on us and the club was going wild.

Rosalie scooted back on the table and leaned back on her elbows between Emmett and Jasper. Their eyes were wide and they had wicked grins on their faces. Everyone watched in anticipation and I smiled at her. She smiled and lifted her shirt up to just underneath her breasts exposing her perfect pale stomach.

I put my hands on the table on either side of her waist and bent down slowly. When I reached her belly I placed a soft kiss on her belly button before flicking my tongue out. She jumped a little and laughed, "Wow, that's really warm." I giggled against her stomach and then stuck out my tongue and licked slowly from her belly button up to her ribs.

I looked at Jasper. He was breathing heavily watching us intently through hooded eyes. I smiled at him and he broke out in a huge grin. I looked over at Emmett and he was gripping onto the table looking like a kid at Christmas.

I grabbed the shot glass of sugar and poured a thin line up the path that I just licked so that it would stick. She sat up a little and I grabbed a shot glass. I slowly and steadily placed it in between her breasts, nestling in her cleavage. Then I grabbed a lemon and as I lifted it to her lips and I heard Emmett say, "Good God…"

I placed it in her mouth and then stood up. I looked down at her and she looked up at me. She gave me a little nod and I could hear the crowd erupting around us. I smiled at her and was ready to see just how far I could push my sweet Jasper before he pulled me off to some closet and fucked me up against the wall…

I bent down and ran my tongue slowly over the trail of sugar from her belly button to just underneath her breasts. I heard soft moans from both Emmett and Jasper. Then I raised up and lowered my face in Rosalie's breasts gripping the shot glass with my teeth. I threw my head back and downed the shot. It burned like hell but then I felt Rosalie's cold hand on my cheek pulling me down to take the lemon from her mouth.

Emmett and Jasper both groaned at the same time, "Fuck…"

I sucked the lemon into my mouth. The place erupted again. Jasper jumped up and pulled me tight against him before pressing his lips to mine. He growled a little into the kiss and I growled back.

Before I could register what happened, Rosalie was pushing Jasper down in his seat and turning me around so that I could sit on the table, "Down boy…it's my turn now," Rosalie's silk voice cooed. I giggled.

I leaned back on my arms and let my head hang back. I was looking at Emmett smiling and he was laughing, until I felt Rosalie pull my shirt down even lower between my breasts than it already hung. Emmett's eyes got wide and his mouth hung open. I felt her cold tongue slide up from my ribs to right underneath my breasts. Then she sprinkled the sugar, put the shot between my breasts, put the lemon in my mouth, and raised her hands up to elicit a roar from the crowd. She giggled, "This is so much fun…" I started to giggle but didn't want to get alcohol all over my breasts.

I felt her cold wet tongue start to slide up my ribs and then she kept going licking her way up until her lips were wrapped around the shot glass. She threw her head back and took the shot. She winced for just a second before pushing me back onto the table and sucking the lemon from my mouth. The place went crazy.

Rosalie lifted up and I followed suit. Emmett looked over at me and shook his head as the biggest grin spread across his face. "Jesus Christ, Bella…I apologize. You are a fucking sex goddess…_almost_ up to Rosie's level," he smiled pulling her into his lap. I fixed my shirt and giggled, "Thanks Em, that's real nice."

Jasper pulled me off the table and onto his lap straddling him. My skirt rose a few inches and I might've been embarrassed if I wasn't so shit-faced.

Instead I was incredibly turned on. He reached down and I felt his cold hands pulling my shirt down like Rosalie did, in the middle. "What are you doing, Jasper?" I whispered. He smiled up at me, "A body shot…"

I giggled, "You'll get sick." He licked his lips and grinned, "You're gonna get sick…and besides, we ride together, right? Bonnie and Clyde…" I laughed, "Jasper…I really fuckin' love you."

He smiled, "I really fuckin' love you too."

I looked over and Emmett was licking up Rosalie's belly while she held a lemon in her mouth. Apparently we would all be sick tonight but so far it's worth it.

I felt Jasper's cold breath on my ribcage as he leaned me back against the edge of the table. I moaned when his wet smooth tongue started sliding up my ribcage and in between my breasts. I clenched my fingers in his hair. He pulled away and smiled as he began sprinkling the sugar in a trail. I could feel how hard he was beneath me and it was surprising to me that he hadn't busted out of those jeans yet…not that I would mind.

He placed the shot in my cleavage and the lemon in my mouth. His head went down and when I felt his tongue again, my hands went to his hair again. My whole body was on fire and Jasper's cold tongue was only helping it burn hotter.

Then his lips were wrapped around the shot glass and I felt his tongue slide out over my breasts a few times. I was beginning to breathe heavy…I wanted him so fucking bad. I watched his head go back as he downed the shot. He grabbed the shot glass and put it on the table. Then he ran his cold hand up my back and into my hair where he clenched it tightly and pulled me to him hard. I was fucking putty in his hands.

He sucked on the lemon for a moment before removing it and pressing his mouth back to mine, never missing a beat. He had one hand clenched in my hair while the other one was on my ass pressing me into him. I slid one hand from his hair and wrapped it around his back, trying to pull myself closer. His cool sultry breath was causing me to get dizzy and his cold wet tongue against my hot one was causing my body to erupt with pleasure. I was already lost in ecstasy to him…

Then a voice over a microphone interrupted me from my blissful experience, "Um…this is a public place…" I pulled away from him and my eyes got big…_Damn it! We were making out in public again…_

The voice continued, "Everyone needs to separate and then we'll start the music again." I was afraid to look around but I had to. And when I did I gasped. Jasper did the same thing.

People all over the club were disentangling themselves from each other. Apparently the entire club had erupted into a giant make-out party. Jasper and I looked at each other and both thought the same thing…

_Holy shit, did we do that?_

Rosalie quickly pulled me from Jasper's lap, "C'mon Bella, let's go dance."

She pulled me to the dance floor. I looked back at Jasper and he was still wide eyed as Emmett started talking to him. I looked up at Rosalie. "What happened?" I whispered. She leaned down to my ear and whispered, "You two started making out and then it's like…I felt this incredible rush and I couldn't keep my hands off of Emmett. He felt the same way, hell; he had me on top of the table. Everyone just grabbed onto someone and…Jesus, did you do that?"

_ROFLMAO…we almost caused a mass orgy…that shit's fucking hilarious…_

I burst into laughter and Rosalie followed suit. The DJ started playing, "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga. Rosalie smiled at me, "Fuck it, let's just dance and have some fun." She pulled me to the middle of the now crowded dance floor and we danced. We were bouncing around the dance floor and I couldn't stop laughing.

I looked over at Jasper and Emmett. They were talking and laughing while watching us. Jasper smiled at me and I smiled back.

Then the music changed to "Rockin' That Thang" by The Dream. Rosalie grabbed my hand and pulled me close to her, "Let's dance together…it will drive the boys wild," she laughed as she raised her eyebrow. I laughed, "Why the fuck not…let's see what other weird shit we can make happen…"

She turned me around and pulled my back to her chest. I shut my eyes and just tried to feel the music. My body started moving with Rosalie's. Her hips rolled into mine and I met her rolling my ass back into her. Her hands were on my hips and I arched my back and brought my arms around her neck nuzzling my nose in her shoulder. This position caused my chest to push out which I knew Jasper would appreciate.

We danced for a minute and then I felt her hands moving up and down on my hips. I brought one of my hands down and put it on her hip. I whispered, "I can't see them…what are they doing?"

She giggled, "Jasper just adjusted his nut sack and Emmett is leaning on the table with his mouth hanging wide open just staring at us." I giggled, "I wish they would join us." She whispered, "Oh they will…" Then she leaned down and kissed my neck softly. I gasped when I felt his hard cold body against mine.

I opened my eyes and Jasper was smiling at me as he pulled me away from Rosie and turned me around to face her. Emmett was behind her and now Rosalie and I faced each other. Emmett smiled, "Please continue…" as he urged us to dance together again. Rosalie and I giggled and wrapped our arms around each other as we continued rolling our hips into each other and grinding the hell out of one another.

I felt Jasper behind me as he started moving his hips softly with the music and pushing his hardness against my ass. His hands were high up on my thighs and I could feel his cold breath coming out in deep breaths against me neck. Rosalie was in front of me. Her eyes were closed and her head was laid back on Emmett's chest. I looked at Emmett; he was smiling and looking down Rosalie's shirt as he grinded her from behind as well. I started giggling.

_It's too bad vampires can't get drunk…I'd love for them all to feel how good I feel…and I'd love to have dirty drunk sex with Jasper without him feeling guilty about it…_

Then the song changed again, "Waking Up in Vegas" by Katy Pery. I was just feeling too good and I started bouncing around…Rosalie followed…then Jasper and Emmett joined me as I just danced around wildly. We were all laughing and then Rosalie stumbled…she started to fall but Emmett went to grab her…but then he fell. They were both sitting on the ground in complete shock. Even Jasper had frozen to look at them in complete horror as to how two vampires managed to fall down.

I burst into laughter and kept dancing.

They stood up quickly and before I knew it, all three of them were dragging me off the dance floor. We sat down at the table and I noticed that Rosalie kept blinking her eyes shut tightly…Emmett was chuckling and shaking his head…Jasper was staring at me with a big goofy grin on his lovely face, "Um…Bella? I think you're doing this."

I laughed, "I'm not sure what _this_ is but if it's weird and fucked up then I'm probably responsible…"

They all started laughing. Jasper looked at Rosalie, "What are you feeling right now?"

She smiled, "My eyes are all…blurry. I can't get them focused. I feel…tingly…weird. I'm all lightheaded…but I feel fucking great," she laughed.

He looked over at Emmett, "You too?" He smiled, "Yeah…it's like everything's kind of foggy…like my body feels strange…good but strange…"

Jasper looked over at me and smiled, "Bella I think you're making us feel like we're drunk." I was surprised for a brief moment before I jumped up and down clapping my hands in excitement.

"I fucking rock!" _Clearly I'm pretty drunk…but hey since I'm drinking for four now…_

I grabbed another shot and threw it back quickly. They all burst into laughter. I passed a shot out to each of them and smiled, "We're all in this together now you fuckers so let's toast!" We all threw back our shots and once again erupted in laughter.

Emmett was leaning forward on his elbow on the table, his eyes were all hooded and he was smiling, "Bella…you are the coolest chick ever…besides my Rosie. But still, this is pretty fucking cool," he was slightly slurring his words.

I giggled. I felt Jasper's cold fingers start to trace my thigh. I looked over at him and his chair was facing mine. He was leaning forward and placed one hand on my knee as the other continued tracing my thigh softly leaving behind little trails of fire along my skin with each cold touch.

His head was facing down as he started sweeping his eyes over my body. When they reached my eyes he licked his lips. His eyes were hooded and completely onyx. Clearly, Jasper is a horny drunk…_Hooray for me!_

The DJ started playing "Crown Royal" by Jill Scott. _Fuck yeah I'm gonna get laid…and so might everyone else in this club…_

I grabbed his hand and pulled him up, "Dance with me," I purred as I led him to the dance floor. He followed with no hesitation. I turned around pressing my back against his chest and my ass into his groin. I closed my eyes and listened to the music…

_Your hands on my hips  
pull me right back to you _– he grabbed my hips and pulled me into him_  
I catch that thrust give it right back to you _– I rolled my hips and grinded my ass into him_  
You're in so deep I'm breathing for you_ – I threw my arms back around his neck_  
You grab my braids arch my back high for you_ – His cold fingers were twined in my hair, pulling my head back and arching my back, as he brought his lips to mine

_  
You're a diesel engine I'm squirting my oil on  
I'm down on the floor til my speakers start to boil_ – He was purring into the kiss…I nearly came undone – I pulled away and turned around to face him_  
Quick Slip_ – I grabbed the waist band of his jeans and pulled him into me which got me a nice little groan from him_  
Hip Dip_ – I continued grinding against him and he met every thrust_  
and I'm twisted_ – His hands were on my ass and mine were in his hair_  
and your hands, and your lips and your tongue tricks _– He started kissing my neck and he whispered, "This is fuckin' torture Bella…"– I whispered back, "It doesn't have to be..."

_I flip shit_

_and you're so thick and you're so big and you're so.._

By the second verse of the song, he was leading me off the dance floor.

_Crown Royal On Ice  
Crown Royal on Ice  
Crown Royal on Ice  
Crown Royal on Ice_

_Your hands on my hips  
pull me right back to you  
I catch that thrust give it right back to you  
You're in so deep I'm breathing for you  
You grab my braids arch my back high for you  
You're diesel engine I'm squirting my oil on  
I'm down on the floor til my speakers start to boil_

_I flip shit  
Quick Slip  
Hip Dip  
and I'm twisted  
and your hands, and your lips and your tongue tricks_

_and you're so big and you're so thick_

_Crown Royal On Ice (oh oh oh )  
Crown Royal on Ice  
Crown Royal on Ice  
Crown Royal on Ice_

_you got me on ice, baby..._

He pulled me back into a dark hallway…I couldn't see anything but I heard him fumbling with a doorknob. In complete blackness I was suddenly pushed up against a door. My feet were still on the ground but he was pressed hard against me. His cold hard body felt so good against mine. I felt like my body was on fire and it was actually soothing to have him so close.

He had one hand underneath my skirt, down my panties and squeezing my ass. His other hand was clenching the back of my hair. I could feel how hard he was pressed tightly against me. I had one hand in his hair and the other clenching at his hips…needing to feel more of him.

He was kissing me and I could feel his cool breath and cold tongue overcome the heat radiating from me. He was purring and the little vibrations coming from him were starting to already push me into an ecstasy induced stupor. He pulled away and began sucking and kissing my neck. He was grinding against me slowly still on beat with the music.

His hands went down to my thighs and he slowly pushed my skirt up until he hooked his fingers into my panties and began pulling them down. I leaned against the door as his body slid down mine until he was kneeling in front of me. I could feel his cool breath against my hot center as he slid my panties off.

When I stepped out of them suddenly his mouth was on my core, one leg was over his shoulder, and his hands were on my hips holding me steady. His icy tongue slid between my folds and my hands went to his hair as I screamed his name.

I felt him laugh a little and the vibration only made it feel better. He was sucking and licking my clit and I began moaning his name softly. He began purring again and that sensation along with his tongue had me completely lost in a hazy cloud of lust…ecstasy…bliss

I just kept my eyes closed…I couldn't see anything anyway. And I lost myself in it. I couldn't even speak when he pushed me over the edge. I only moaned breathlessly over and over again.

In one quick move my legs were wrapped around his waist and I felt him pushing inside of me. That brought my vocal ability about quickly and I screamed his name again.

My arms quickly wrapped around his neck and he had one arm around my waist holding me up, he had my skirt clenched tightly in his hand.

_I hope he doesn't rip it off…_

He pulled out and slammed into me…I started screaming various obscenities and 'God' over and over again…

_Fuck that skirt…he can fucking shred it for all I care…_

I was pressed hard against the door…he was devouring my neck…his breaths were coming out hard and fast…he was like an animal. This was nothing but complete pleasure.

Bringing out this side of Jasper was a pretty good confidence booster. So I slid one hand down to his hip, clenching and trying to get him closer. My other hand went to his the back of his neck and slid into his hair clenching it tightly. I pulled as hard as I could and luckily he followed suit. I led his head down to my breast which was now bouncing wildly completely out of my shirt.

He growled and began sucking and licking my nipple. He was still fucking me hard and my body was about to explode. I felt my walls clench around his thick hard cock and then I felt him release.

He brought his lips to mine and kissed me deep as we rode wave after wave of pure bliss that kept bouncing between us…

He pulled away from the kiss still breathing heavily. He was looking at me but I couldn't see him. He whispered in my ear, "Jesus Bella, you make me crazy…I didn't hurt you did I?"

I couldn't help the huge, dumb, I've just been fucked by a sex god, grin that spread across my face. Then I started laughing, apparently the ecstasy induced cloud over my body did nothing to sober me up.

"Jasper, you're a fucking empath…use your skills…what do I feel?"

He started laughing now and whispered that he loved me before kissing me again softly.

Then there was a soft knock at the door and I heard Rosalie, "Hey, are you two done yet? There are cops here and they are looking for us!"

I froze and Jasper had my panties back on and the door opened before I could blink. I still couldn't see shit and I was beginning to panic…but then I remembered that I was with three vampires and my boyfriend happened to be a kickass military man. I had nothing to fear.

I could hear Emmett and Rosalie shuffle in the room. "What's going on?" Jasper whispered. Rosalie started, "Well…let's see, you two go off in the back of the club for a quickie and suddenly people are all over each other again. It was fucking crazy! The owner is convinced that the cause for the sudden eruptions of crazed lust is due to the ecstasy drug floating around the club…"

I jumped in the conversation, "What's that have to do with us?"

Emmett whispered, "Well, you and Rosalie are wanted as persons of interest. Everyone remembered your little show and they automatically said you two would be the ones to check."

I started laughing, "They think me and Rosalie are drug dealers? Rosalie, we're so fucking gangsta…"

They all started laughing but then Jasper interrupted, "We need to get out of here." He grabbed my hand and opened the door, I think he was peaking out but I couldn't see shit. Then I was being pulled along until we opened a door and light flooded in. My eyes were hit hard and I gasped and flinched. I bumped into Jasper and fell. He tried to help me but Rosalie wasn't paying attention and tripped over me, she fell into Jasper knocking him down. Emmett stood over us laughing so Jasper kicked him in the back of the knee and he fell down.

We were laughing again until several flashlights were staring down at us. "Alright, off the floor and against the wall." We stopped laughing, pulled ourselves off the floor and stood against the wall. Emmett and Jasper stood a little in front of us protectively. There eyes were black and I could tell that this could easily get out of hand so I stepped up,

"Officer, may I explain the situation?" I asked sweetly.

He smiled instinctively at my outfit and I heard a low growl from Jasper. I shot him a warning look to back the fuck off and let me handle this.

"Go right ahead, little lady?" _Yuck…_

"My 21st birthday was just a few days ago and my friends brought me to Vegas to celebrate. So we came out tonight, they had a birthday shot with me but that's all they've drank. They are staying sober to keep an eye on me. I wasn't feeling well and I was trying to find the bathroom but I went through the wrong door. They just came and found me and were going to take me home. As for the stuff about the ecstasy…" I lifted my shirt to reveal my stomach and turned completely around, "you can see I have nothing on me. You can see that she has nothing on her…so can we go now?"

I was starting to get mad.

He laughed, "Yeah right…mind taking breathalyzers?" They all smiled and said sure. My story would check out…I would show up drunk as fuck but they wouldn't. So when they came back clean and I was clearly over any kind of legal limit, they said they wanted to check the guys.

I giggled as they had to lift their shirts and then when they were being patted down, I whispered to Jasper, "Hey, send Emmett's cop some lust…" He smiled and looked over at the cop.

All of a sudden the cop was squeezing Emmett's legs a little too seductively and commenting about his calf muscles. Jasper and I giggled softly. Then he came up and grabbed Emmett's ass, pretending like it was an accident. I couldn't contain my laughter when Emmett gritted his teeth and muttered, "Dirty mother fucker…" He gave Jasper a death glare.

When the cops were finished patting the boys down, I was a little jealous, but I was glad that they said we could go but that I was to get straight back to the hotel. However, they did want to take our names just in case…

_Great, there isn't a chance in hell that we're going back to the hotel, it's still early…there's a good chance we may get into more shit tonight…after all, we're about to unleash 3 drunk vampires and one very fucked up human on the town of Vegas…I'm not giving him my real name…_

"Alice Cullen," I smiled sweetly at the officer.

Jasper looked at me and smiled as he said, "Edward Cullen."

Rosalie smiled, "Tanya Denali."

Emmett smiled, "Dick Steel."

We burst into laughter again and Emmett quickly pushed us out of the hallway and into the club. Jasper's arm was around my waist and we were walking quickly out.

The cool breeze felt good when we made it outside. It was dark now. The moon was bright in the sky and it was still humid. There was a thin veil of fog over the city and I couldn't help but wonder if I had anything to do with it.

But then I didn't really care…I was having a blast!

Emmett nudged my shoulder and I looked over at him. He was laughing, "So when did you become so smooth, Bella?" I laughed, "That was smooth?"

He grinned, "It worked didn't it? You sure are a lot different than I remember you."

I smirked at him, "Are you saying I wasn't cool before, McCarty?" He laughed, "No, Swan…" I held up my hand and interrupted him, "Its Whitlock."

He smirked now, "See…that's what I'm talking about. When you were with Edward it seemed like you were always holding back to keep him happy…but now, you're radiant. I think Jasper does that to you."

I smiled at him, "Thanks big brother." He laughed, "By the way…he's not God."

I smirked at him now knowing that he had heard me back in the nightclub, "That's what you think…"

Jasper laughed and pulled me closer. Emmett suddenly got very excited. "Look! Siegfried and fucking Roy! Bro, let's go…you can fuck with the animals…"

_This should be interesting…_

After paying way too much, we were escorted to a table down front. I ordered us another round of shots and Emmett began plotting against Roy.

"Okay bro, send out some lust to those big kitties…" he grinned wickedly and I laughed. It was hilarious to me how any one could ever see Emmett as scary…he was absolutely adorable with his brown curls and big dimples.

Rosalie was laughing and it sounded like little musical bells. I've never seen her laugh so much…it was cool to see it.

And Jasper…I looked at his smiling face. Emmett was wrong…Jasper was the radiant one. When he smiled, it was breathtaking.

He smiled more in the last few days together than I had ever seen him smile. He made me so happy…apparently I made him happy too.

"Earth to Bella! You're missing it…" Rosalie broke the spell that looking at Jasper had caused and I turned to the stage. I immediately joined in the laughter that was erupting throughout the building.

Poor Roy had one of those big white Siberian tigers trying to hump his leg and Siegfried was being followed by a big orange Bengal tiger who wouldn't stop rubbing up against him and purring.

We stayed for about an hour, drinking and playing with the animals.

When we left, the fog was a little thicker outside but the moon was still bright. We walked along the strip and strolled in and out of some of the little shops.

I felt a soft bite on my neck. I jumped and Jasper was standing there grinning widely with some little plastic fangs in his mouth. I started laughing, "That's a good look for you, baby."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me biting my neck again. He whispered an evil maniacal laugh, "Muah ha ha ha…I am Count Cockula…"

I broke into hysterics. He was laughing softly as he held me and continued biting my neck. When my laughter was down enough that I could speak, I said, "What can I do for you Count…"

He smiled against my neck and whispered, "Well…" he lifted up to look at me and his eyes were that familiar onyx. The way the moon shone on his pale skin reflected in those black eyes and my breathing quickened.

He lifted his cold hand to my cheek and stroked it softly before brushing my bottom lip with his thumb pulling it slightly open. He stared at my mouth for a moment before whispering, "I want your mouth on me, Bella…"

That caught me by surprise and I suddenly realized that I had been neglecting him in that way. He had been down on me several times but I had only tasted him once…

_Well that just won't do…_

He quickly added, "Um…unless you don't like to do that…"

_I can't believe he thinks that…I'm the worst girlfriend ever…_

I grabbed him and pulled him to me in a deep kiss. I poured every bit of desire I had for him into it and he began purring again. I needed to breathe so I softly pulled away and looked into his eyes, "Jasper, when we have a minute alone…I want nothing more than to taste every inch of you."

His breathing had picked up now and he smiled at my words.

Emmett came over and grabbed Jasper by the shoulders and pulled him away from me, "Jesus Christ! You two really act like a couple of horny teenagers!"

I raised my hand, "I _am_ a horny teenager…"

Jasper started laughing and I smiled at him. "Here…these are for later," he said shoving the fake fangs in my pocket. He put his arm around me and we started walking back down the strip.

Emmett put his arm on Jasper's shoulder, leaned over and laughed, "Don't feel bad about asking for a blow job, bro…I ask Rosie for them all the time…" Rosalie laughed and smacked Emmett in the back of the head.

Jasper shoved him away while laughing and told him to fuck off…

_Fuck…now I can't stop thinking about him in my mouth…_

I groaned and Jasper looked down at me raising his eyebrow. I just smiled at him and before I knew it, we were inside another club. This one was much smaller than the other one and they were having karaoke. We slammed back a few more shots and watched drunken girls sing slutty songs.

After a few of them Rosalie snickered, "I can out slut them bitches…"

Emmett pulled her up and smacked her ass, "Get your sexy ass up there, Rose. Show them girls how to really turn a man on…"

She giggled and walked up to the microphone. Emmett's mouth hung open the entire time she was up there. She sang, "Me and You" by Cassie. She was an incredible dancer and had a beautiful voice. She definitely put the other girls to shame.

I had my hand on Jasper's knee and his fingers were tracing my spine again…leaving that little trail of fire. I slid my hand to the inside of his thigh. He looked over at me and smiled. I didn't look at him while I tried to be nonchalant but I smiled anyway.

_God I want to suck his…Jesus, Bella! Clearly I'm a horny drunk too…_

Rosalie made her way over to a very eager Emmett. He pulled her into a deep kiss and whispered how much he loved her and how beautiful and sexy she was. I giggled.

Emmett looked over at me with a goofy grin on his face, "Well, Ballsy Bella, let's see what you've got…"

I stammered a bit, "Huh? What…"

He laughed, "The ancient art of karaoke. C'mon, you're not shy anymore and Jasper sang for you last night…"

"Damn it!" I knew I had to sing. Jasper leaned over and whispered, "Bella, pretend it's just you and me. Sing for me. Please."

_Crap! Okay, I'm not the best singer or dancer so it has to be a slow song…I just felt him twitch against my hand…what can I do to get him alone? Hmm…oh! Oh, can I actually sing that song? It will get me what I want…fuck it….I need another shot!_

I looked over at Emmett and smiled as I raised my shot glass and downed it. He laughed and Rosalie was now sitting on his lap. "Alright, Em…you big brick shit house mother fucker…I'm gonna sing and it's gonna be so fuckin' sexy that….that…well, I forgot what I was gonna say but…just…never mind." I started giggling again and so did everyone else.

_Great, I'm an inarticulate potty mouthed drunk too…_

I turned to Jasper and he was smiling at me now. I put my warm hand against his cold stone cheek. Just the simple touch seemed to calm me. I leaned forward and he met me in a soft kiss. All of the anxiety or insecurity that I had, melted away. In fact, everything melted away. I saw no one but him…I would sing for him and him only. And when I was finished, I was positive that I would get what I wanted…but so would he.

I pulled away and whispered, "I love you…" before standing up and walking to the microphone. The song was "Warmth" by Janet Jackson. This song would be Jasper's undoing.

_My hands wrapped around  
Stroking up and down  
But nothing can compare to  
The warmth of my mouth_

I stared into his eyes as I sang. His eyes lit up and his jaw dropped.

_I love every sound you make  
When I'm down  
Nothing can prepare you for  
The Warmth of my_

I started walking over to him slowly, softly rolling my hips with the music, keeping my eyes locked on his.

_Mouth against your mouth  
Getting you aroused  
Whisper in your ear  
I think I'll take it further south_

I was standing in front of him now…he looked up at me. His eyes were hooded and black. He was taking shallow breaths and I saw him briefly adjust himself.

_Kissing on your neck  
Rubbing on your leg  
Slide a little further up  
I feel you get erect_

I moved closer and put a leg on each side of him, straddling him but still standing. His hands went to the back of my thighs. I looked down at him as I sang and continued rolling my hips into him. My fingers traced his chin, cheeks, and lips. He was breathing heavily now.

_And now we're flesh against flesh  
Breathing on your chest  
So anxious to touch it  
My mouth is getting wet_

I sat down on his lap and softly moved my hips into his. I could feel him rock hard underneath me. My fingertip slid into his cold wet mouth and I pulled it out and traced it from my neck down between my breasts and down my stomach.

_Just like the water from the shore  
Let your rain pour  
Baby brace yourself for  
The warmth of my mouth_

I clenched his shirt and arched my back and he started purring.

_  
My hands wrapped around  
Stroking up and down (let's see how long you can last inside)  
But nothing can compare to the warmth of my mouth  
_

I kept my back arched as I continued rolling myself against him and clenching onto him.

_  
I love every sound you make  
When I'm down (Just hear the water splash about)  
But nothing can prepare you for  
The warmth of my mouth_

I pulled away and stood up. He groaned and sat there looking quite disheveled.

_No place warmer than my mouth...._

I walked back slowly to the microphone stand.

_Start off slow  
Circles  
Then deeper and deep it goes  
Kisses so sensual  
Tasteful  
I love giving you a show_

_The warmth of my..._

_Do you like that?_

_Now it's my turn_

I put the microphone back on the stand but before I could take a step, Jasper's arm was around my waist and he was pulling me out of the club.

"Where are Rose and Em?" I noticed that they weren't with us.

"We'll meet them back at the hotel in an hour."

"Where are we going?" He was dragging me along quickly. He pulled me over to a limo driver who was standing by his limo, clearly waiting for someone. Jasper walked up to him and said, "Sir, I'll give you a thousand dollars to drive us around for an hour."

I gasped. So did the driver but he stuttered, "Um…well…I'm supposed to be waiting…"

Jasper interrupted, "Ten thousand."

The driver quickly jumped up and said, "Okay."

Jasper pulled me to the back and opened the door, "Get in."

I jumped in and he quickly got in behind me and shut the door. The second the door shut he pulled me on top of him, straddling him. He began unzipping his jeans and whispered breathlessly, "Please Bella…suck my dick…you're making me fuckin' crazy…" He was actually trembling and fumbling with his zipper...

I took in the sight before me. My beautiful Jasper. My strong indestructible vampire boyfriend, trembling beneath me, begging for me, needing me…

I could finally do to him what he did to me…it made me feel…powerful.

I grabbed his hands from his zipper and held them back against the seat. I looked into his hooded onyx eyes and whispered, "Although there's no need for it…I do like it when you beg…"

I pressed my lips to his and slid my tongue in, kissing him deeply. My hands still held his and he felt like putty in them. I moved to his neck and began kissing, sucking, and licking it. He was moaning softly as he laid his head back and closed his eyes. I began unbuttoning his shirt.

His hands went to my hips as I grinded into him softly. When I got to the last button I pulled his shirt open. I lifted up and just admired him for a second before he raised allowing me to push his shirt off of his shoulders and down his arms.

When his shirt was discarded he leaned back against the seat again, looking up into my eyes. I quickly lowered my mouth to his chest. Licking along his muscles…nibbling at his hips…tasting as much of him as possible. I licked my way down until I was on my knees in front of him.

I looked up at him now as I slowly unzipped his pants. I hooked my fingers in his jeans and boxers and began to tug them down. He lifted his hips to allow me to get them down.

He was quite impressive as he stood before me…hard as steel…long…thick…beautiful. I looked up at him and he was breathing heavily looking at my lips. I flicked my tongue out and licked the tip of his head. He was already wet and tasted so good that I moaned instinctively.

Jasper's hand came to my hair and he clenched it softly. I swirled my tongue around the head a few times before taking him into my mouth. I moaned around his cock and he started moaning my name. His hand in my hair started pushing my head down softly and I let him. I let his hand guide me up and down over his satin steel.

"Bella…" he moaned over and over again. Then when I grabbed his shaft with my hand and began stroking him as I sucked him he started to let go…

His hands went and clenched the seat beneath him. He was writhing beneath me. I looked up at him and his eyes were closed and his head was laid back. He was completely lost in ecstasy.

He moaned breathlessly, "Isabella…I love you…I'll always love you…you're mine, Bella…all mine…forever…"

And I was.

I looked up at him and pulled away slightly and whispered, "Forever…" before I took him back into my mouth. He was watching me now. And I was watching him. His cold hand came to my cheek and his back arched as he moaned loudly. He was so close…I could feel it.

I whispered, "Cum in my mouth Jasper…let me taste you…"

That did it. He moaned my name loudly and then his whole body clenched as he spilled his cold sweet nectar into my mouth. I sucked and licked him clean, savoring every sultry drop.

I slowly crawled back up next to him. He surprised me by sliding quickly to his knees in front of me. His hands grabbed my hips and pulled me to the edge of the seat. He pushed my skirt up around my waist and quickly slipped my panties off.

He lifted my legs over his shoulders and I was practically bent in half. I felt his erection at my entrance but then he grabbed it and started rubbing it softly over my clit. I was moaning softly as my body was aching with desire for him to fill me.

He leaned down over me and whispered, "What do you want, Isabella?"

I moaned, "You Jasper…I want you."

He kept teasing me, "Which part specifically…?"

I groaned, "Fuck me Jasper…please…I need you…"

His hands now held mine above my head and he thrusted into me. I screamed his name and he pulled out and drove into me again. He was grunting as he fucked me. I was held tight against the seat with my hands held firmly above my head by Jasper.

He wanted to claim me. I noticed that Jasper had taken on many…animalistic traits. Must be a vampire thing…

He whispered in my ear, "Who do you belong to, Isabella?"

I moaned, "You Jasper."

He whispered softly, "For how long…"

I moaned, "Forever, Jasper….I belong to you forever…"

He let go of my hands and I quickly brought them around him and held on as tight as I could. His hands slid underneath me and he leaned me back down on the seat. He was on top of me now and my legs were wrapped around his waist.

He was making love to me now. He had one arm around my back and the other hand was in my hair. He rested on his elbow and he was pushing into me slowly now with long deep movements from his hips.

Our bodies were pressed together softly and they moved together in perfect unison. His lips found mine and he kissed me gently and I could feel his love for me seeping through him. It was overwhelming.

I could feel the familiar burn and knew I was getting close. He pulled away so that I could breathe. His face was just a few inches from mine and we looked into each other's eyes. His were their normal beautiful golden color. His messy blonde hair was hanging down in his face and tickling my cheek as he leaned down and whispered against my lips, "I belong to you, Bella. Forever isn't long enough for me to love you…I will never stop wanting you…needing you…loving you…"

My walls clenched around him and he came with me. We rode out the ecstasy waves for a few minutes. Then it was time for us to meet Emmett and Rosalie again. I tried to uncloud my mind and get ready. Lord knows what else we would get into tonight…after all; it was still pretty early…


	16. Chapter 16

**FYI: I have links to all of these songs on my profile. **

**Playlist: Jermih-Raindrops, Jay Z and Beyonce-Bonnie and Clyde, Darlin' Nikki by Prince, If I Was Your Vampire by Marilyn Manson, Every Girl by Lil' Wayne, Crazier by Taylor Swift, And We Danced by Brad Paisley**

**Jasper's POV**

_Bella…Bella…Bella…_

_God I'm going fucking crazy…I'm so fucking crazy for her_

I ran my hands through my hair and tried to calm myself down. My body was still feeling wave after wave of pleasure and I had already put my jeans back on.

I looked over at her while she straightened out her clothes. Emmett was right…she was radiant. She smiled and I swear I could almost feel my heart beat. Bella had awakened every nerve ending in my body.

I had been shut down physically for a long time. It was enough that I had to feel every emotion around me…I couldn't handle physically feeling everything too. Before I learned how to control my powers, I had learned to stop physically feeling things so much.

It was how I coped with feeling the pain of my victims…and the pain of fighting the newborns…and the thirst after I found the Cullen's. Feeling nothing was better than feeling the physical pain of it all…I couldn't completely stop the emotional feelings because of the power of my gift. Physical feeling I could control…and I was all about control.

I've opened myself up in very small doses…I felt things with Alice but never completely because I wanted to maintain control. But with Bella…it is beyond my control.

_And I don't really care._

I can let go of that control as long as it means that she won't ever leave and I won't ever stop feeling this way. Bella was mine now…she was part of me and I wouldn't let go of her easily. I would fight with everything I had to keep her by my side. Edward had said that he could be happy just living in a world in which she exists…that wasn't enough for me. I could no longer exist in a world where she wasn't mine.

_I need to marry her…I need to change her…would she want those things as well? I'm having this conversation with her tomorrow. I need to know that she really wants me forever too._

I felt her warm silky thigh slide over my leg as she straddled my lap, "What are you thinking about, baby?" I looked up into her chocolate eyes and smiled, "You, darlin'"

She giggled and leaned down brushing her soft lips against mine, "Good thoughts I hope…"

I brought my hand up to her hair as she slid her tiny fingers into my hair. I whispered against her lips, "Even bad thoughts are good, Bella." She smiled and pressed her warm lips against mine. My phone started vibrating in my pocket.

_I should get that…it might be Em and Rose…_

She slid her tongue across my bottom lip and I let her in. My sensed were flooded with her…I started getting lost in her taste.

_Fuck that phone…_

But she pulled away and looked at me with a confused look on her face. I asked softly, "What's wrong, baby?"

"I can feel you vibrating but I can't hear you purr…" she looked really confused.

_She's so adorable when she's wasted…_

"I don't purr, darlin', I growl…it's more masculine."

She laughed and I pulled my phone out of my pocket and realization swept across her lovely face. I laughed now and flipped it open, "What's up Em?"

"Holy shit dude! If hanging out with you and Bella results in orgies and blow jobs…I'm your new Siamese fucking twin…" Emmett laughed loudly into the phone and I had to pull it away. But I laughed too.

"Change of plans, Jazz. Meet us over here at the Tryst. I'm not feeling drunk anymore and I need Bella to work some of her spooky voodoo magic…"

I looked up at Bella, "Do you wanna go to the club?"

She smiled at me, "Yeah, it's still early."

"We'll be there." I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. I let the driver know where to take us.

Bella was still on my lap. She grabbed my shirt and slid it up over my arms and began buttoning it up. It felt so wrong…she should be taking it off…

I had my hands on her hips and I just watched her beautiful face as she concentrated very hard on getting the buttons of my shirt done. When she was finished she started to run a hand through her hair but it was tangled up pretty badly. She sighed, "I need a brush."

"Turn around, darlin'," I said to her. She got up, turned around, and sat back down on my lap. I reached up to her soft hair and began pulling all the bobby pins out. Once I had them all out, I began running my fingers softly through her hair, separating each silky strand. By the time we got to the club, her hair looked amazing. It was wavy, shiny, silky…it was long and hung down to right above her perfect ass. I didn't want to stop running my fingers through it.

She sighed when we arrived. She was really enjoying having her hair played with. I was really enjoying it too.

We hopped out and she ran over to Em and Rose. I paid the driver and walked over to them. Emmett put his arm around Bella's shoulder and said, "I will never doubt you again, little sister. And I just wanted to say thank you."

Bella giggled, "For what?"

He looked over at Rosalie and I swear that if she could blush, she would be doing it now. She jumped in, "Oh Bella, don't pay any attention to Emmett…you know he's a little…stupid."

I shoved Em's arm off of her and replaced it with my own. He laughed, "Where's the love, brother?"

We walked in the club and found a table near the back. Bella looked up at me and smiled as I pulled her chair out for her. Maybe she thought it was ironic that I was trying to be a gentleman now.

She ordered another round of drinks and we downed them. I was not looking forward to throwing up tonight but it made Bella happy that we all stick together and I would do anything to make her happy…Besides, we're a team, she pukes, I puke.

Bella pulled Rosalie to the bathroom for some girl talk. Emmett took his opportunity, "You should ask her to marry you."

I was surprised, "What?"

He smiled, "Seriously, bro. From the way you two make everyone around you feel, I can only imagine how the both of you feel when you're together. I don't know what's going on with you two but it's pretty fucking powerful. You'd be crazy to not to snatch that shit up as fast as you can."

I looked at him, "It would kill me if she said no. Besides, we're all pretty wasted…"

He leaned over, "It's Vegas, Jasper. Being drunk is _not _a good excuse to _not _get married."

I laughed and just shook my head, "Not tonight, Em. I want to marry her and I intend on asking her but I just…I need a strategy."

He laughed at me now, "It's not a war, man. You don't need a strategy. You don't need a plan. You just need to let go. You've got a long life ahead of you, you need to just start living it and make yourself happy…stop thinking so much and start doing."

I smirked, "Emmett, in the last few days I have gotten divorced, saved my brother's ex girlfriend's life, destroyed that brother's very expensive car, stolen a car, been in a police chase, partied with a bunch of high school graduates, gotten caught by the cops making out on the side of a highway, fallen in love with the girl, helped almost incite two massive orgies, and I've had several orgasms just in the last 24 hours so strong that I actually lose the feeling in my legs. What the fuck did you do this week?"

_That shut his ass up…_

He started to say something but quickly snapped his jaw shut. A moment later he muttered, "Touché, brother."

The girls came back laughing and I could see that Bella had reapplied her make up. She didn't need it but she looked fantastic and I really liked how her lips looked all shiny. Then…it hit me again.

I was wrapped in a swirling hazy mist of lust…desire…need…love…

Instant intoxication. I needed to touch her.

I turned and grabbed the seat of her chair, pulling her to me. Her knees were between my legs as we now faced each other. I slid one hand to her ass and pulled her a little closer. My other hand went to her hip. I slid a couple of fingers underneath her shirt so I could feel her soft skin. Our breathing matched now as we both took shallow breaths just by the simple touch of skin on skin.

It was always these simple touches that start the electric sensations that course throughout my body. Little explosions on the tips of my nerve endings…

This is how it always began…

She smiled at me and leaned forward wrapping one hand around the back of my neck and twining her fingers in my hair with the other hand.

We both leaned in until our lips met. Once our lips met…everything else around us faded away. Bella's lips were so soft and plump, kissing them was sensational. Her lips parted and I slid my tongue into her warm mouth. I could feel her warm breath flowing through me…warming from the inside. Our tongues danced slowly together, neither one trying to dominate.

We kissed for a minute until I realized that she needed to breathe, so I slowly pulled away and started kissing her jaw…then neck.

Rosalie started banging on the table to get our attention. Bella sighed, "What Rose?" And I continued kissing her neck.

"Let's go dance before something happens again…" she laughed, "really, you two are insatiable."

Bella pulled away from me and smiled, "She's right. We better separate for the sake of the public."

I laughed and she kissed me once more quickly before following Rose to the dance floor.

I was still feeling the effects of Bella's drunkenness. It was a really strange feeling but a really good one too. I felt…relaxed. Being around all of these humans didn't seem to be affecting me at all. I could still smell them but the burn was gone. I actually felt great.

I looked over at Emmett and he looked like he was thinking deeply about something. When he did speak, his words slightly slurred, "Do you ever feel cheated, Jazz?"

"What are you talking about, bro?" _Shit, I'm slurring too._

"We're fucking vampires and we don't get all the cool shit that people think we get. We don't get fangs, we don't get to sleep in coffins and shit, we don't get castles, we don't even get to turn into a fucking bat…What do we get? We fucking sparkle, man. _Sparkle_. It's bullshit."

_Wow…he's right._

"That is fuckin' bullshit. The legends are always way cooler though. Look at those dogs back in Forks. Silver don't bother them fuckers and the full moon don't have shit to do with it, they don't even have to be bit by another wolf to turn." _Stupid, dogs…_

"I, for one, am glad that we sparkle. It's pretty," Rosalie cooed as she slid onto Emmett's lap. Bella wasn't with her.

"Where's Bella?" I looked over to see her talking to the DJ. A surge of jealousy shot through me until I heard the DJ say, "Jasper Whitlock…Isabella dedicates this one to you."

Then Disco Stick by Lady Gaga started blaring through the speakers. I looked at Bella who was now laughing hysterically. Emmett and Rosalie both broke into hysterics. I smirked at Emmett, "Yours sparkles too, dumbass."

Bella was still laughing when she sat down, "I'm sorry, baby…I just couldn't resist."

I smiled at her, "Disco stick, Bella? Can't you come up with a better name than that?"

She smiled at me, "Hmmm….Glam Rod?"

We all laughed and I shook my head, "No way, darlin'. Try again."

She had a dazed look on her face as she stared at me. The she giggled, "Sparkly peter, people eater."

I tried not to laugh but couldn't help myself. I grabbed her hand that sat on the table and relished in the warm touch. I looked at her and smiled, "You're so fuckin' twisted, Bella." She laughed, "Ah, yes…but you love my crazy twisted mind."

I leaned over and kissed her forehead, "I certainly do, darlin'."

Then I stiffened a little when two couple walked up to us. One of the guys said, "Hey, aren't you the guys from the club last night that sang 'Bad Girlfriend'?"

Emmett and Rosalie were looking as shocked as I was about humans actually walking up to us and striking a conversation but Bella was still giggling for no reason at all. Emmett answered, "Um…yeah."

Then the guy got all excited, "Dude! You guys fucking killed it last night!"

We were still confused. Emmett answered quickly before thinking, "We didn't kill anyone last night!"

I guess they assumed he was joking because they laughed and one of the girls said, "I'm Meghan. This is Brian," she gestured to the man who had spoken and had his arm around her. Then the other guy spoke, "I'm Damon…this is Kayla. We wondered if we could share a table with you? This place is packed. We'll buy the next round?"

_Humans actually want to hang out with us? That's weird…maybe it's the alcohol clouding their senses…_

Bella smiled now as we sat there dumbfounded, "Sure! I'm Bella, this is Jasper…Emmett…and Rosalie," she motioned to all of us. They pulled some chairs from surrounding tables and sat across from us.

Kayla smiled now, "Oh thank you! My feet are killing me!" Brian looked at me, "So are you guys on vacation?"

I've never really had conversations with humans before…I mean, besides Bella but she doesn't really count.

"Yeah, sort of…I guess, " I stammered.

He laughed, "Yeah we are too. Summer vacation from school. We go to Arizona University. Man, I didn't think school was ever gonna fucking end."

Emmett laughed now, "I know what you mean. It seems like we've been in school for decades…"

We burst into laughter at the underlying joke. They laughed too but probably because they just thought we were all really wasted…which we were.

"So where do you guys go?" Meghan asked.

Before any of us could answer, Bella threw up the Texas Longhorns sign and laughed, "Texas Longhorns, baby!"

_She's getting much better at lying…_

"Is that where you're from, Jasper? I noticed the southern accent…" Kayla asked.

_Shit! My accent's coming out thick…must be the slurring…wait…I'm not pretending to be Rosalie's twin right now…I can be me…_

I suddenly relaxed completely and smiled at her, "Yeah I'm from a little town outside of Houston." I had no idea what the name of the town is but I do remember it was near Houston.

Bella slid over and straddled my lap. She put her arms around my neck and smiled, "It's true what they say, girls…_everything _is bigger in Texas. Ain't that right, cowboy?" She giggled when I smiled back and put my arms around her waist. I let go of controlling my accent and laid my southern drawl on thick, "Yes, Ma'am."

She bit her plump shiny lip and leaned down to my ear. Her warm breath made me all…tingly….like how I think goose bumps would feel.

She whispered softly, "You are so…fucking…sexy…wanna go save a horse, cowboy?"

As if given a direct order, the Lil' General stood at full attention.

_Save a horse, ride a cowboy…fuck yeah…_

Before I could respond, Rosalie pulled her away and I shuddered from loss of contact. "C'mon Bella…let's go dance." She gave me an exasperated look before looking over at the humans and asking Kayla and Meghan if they wanted to join them. Bella gave me one last smile before the girls headed to the dance floor and left the men alone.

I had been monitoring their emotions since they walked up and I could feel that there was no fear or curiosity coming from them about us. They were happy…and even though I registered a small amount of lust when they first saw Bella and Rosalie, it dissipated quickly. They did actually have feelings of love towards their girlfriends.

To my surprise, it was pretty easy to hang out with them. They actually shared similar interests to me and Emmett. They were both in love with their girlfriends, even though they hadn't dated that long. I could relate, even though my feelings were much stronger. They ordered more drinks…I guess we figured it didn't really matter at this point and we didn't want to be rude so Emmett and I drank with them.

I was actually having a good time hanging out with them…_weird._

I could feel her before I turned around. I smiled when her warm hand slid up the back of my neck and into my hair. I turned to her and was greeted with a beautiful smile. "Wanna dance?" she asked sweetly. I slid my arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Sure, darlin'"

I let her lead me to the dance floor.

_I have danced more tonight than I ever have…_

Alice had always dragged me to clubs with them but I always felt so uncomfortable…out of place. But it's different with Bella.

I pulled her close with one arm around her waist and the other hand planted firmly on her soft ass. It was squishy…I liked squeezing it. She slid one hand in my hair and the other around my waist, sliding it up under my shirt. She was lightly tracing the muscles in my back and hips.

We danced to Raindrops and when I heard the thunder begin to roll outside I arched my eyebrow at her in question. She looked outside and giggled, then she just shrugged.

_I wonder what's going on with Bella…she's doing the strangest shit…how is she doing it? Why is she able to do these things now? I'm certain she didn't have these…abilities when she was with Edward…_

It was unbelievable to me that this woman I was dancing with…the one who was rolling her hips seductively and losing herself completely to the music was the same girl Edward dated. Edward's Bella was so different than my Bella. My Bella was so fucking sexy….and confident…and bold, brave…my Bella was strong and tough…my Bella didn't take any shit. My Bella is fucking hilarious and sweet…my Bella wasn't the shy, naïve girl Edward dated…my Bella was all woman…

The next song started and we both began laughing when Bonnie and Clyde started playing.

I leaned down and whispered the hook of the song against her ear, "All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend…"

She looked up at me through those dark full lashes and whispered back, "Down to ride 'til the very end, just me and my boyfriend…"

Her sexy soft voice and her warm body pulsating against mine was driving me crazy. Thankfully the song ended and she led us back to the table…I didn't know how much more dancing I could take before we went for a third try at creating our own summer of love.

Rosalie and Emmett were getting along great with the humans. And the humans were way too trashed to even sense anything different about us.

Me and Emmett went up to the bar to get more drinks. Emmett leaned against the bar and smiled, "Brian and Damon are thinking about heading over to The Sapphire. They're having amateur night. Rose is game. Do you think Bella will go?"

I arched an eyebrow, "The Sapphire…that's a strip club. And amateur night? Are you kidding? Our relationship just started…there's no way I'm asking her to go to a strip club."

Just then I felt a hand slide in between my thighs and when I looked up it didn't belong to Bella. There was a completely wasted blonde smiling at me, "Hey…"

But before she could say anything else, I removed her hand and said, "I'm not interested and you need to keep your hands to yourself."

I turned away from her and back to Emmett. Then I felt her hands on my hips…when I turned around again, Bella was shoving her away from me and hissed, "You shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you!"

The drunk girl laughed, "Pfst…he's not wearing a ring…."

Bella stood in front of me protectively and I couldn't help but smile. She was willing to fight for me.

_Is it wrong of me to enjoy this?_

Suddenly a few exchanges of the words _bitch _and _whore _were being exchanged when the drunk girl drew back her fist to hit Bella.

I started to step in when Rosalie grabbed my arm, "Let her handle this!"

Then I watched Bella as she quickly side stepped, avoiding the punch. Then she threw a hard right hook and plowed drunk girl in the face…

I was in complete shock…_has she even ever been in a fight? How the fuck did she know to do that?_

Bella turned to me and smiled, "That was much softer than hitting Rosalie."

Then I heard someone say they were calling the cops….

_Again? Are we really that much trouble?_

I grabbed Bella around the waist. Emmett and Rosalie heard what I heard so they quickly started exiting the building. "Bella, they're calling the cops, we gotta go." I pulled her along quickly and she huffed and yelled back, "That's right, bitch! Call the cops! You tell them that Alice Cullen beat your ass!"

I finally got her outside and we met Em and Rose. Bella giggled, "Alice better not come to Vegas for awhile…"

Rosalie came over and grabbed Bella's hand, "C'mon Bella! We're going to separate for just a little bit to be safe. Jazz, we'll meet you and Em over at the Sapphire." She pulled her away giggling and I could feel mischief coming from her and Bella…

_What are they up to?_

Emmett grabbed my shoulder and urged me along. "C'mon bro! Cops, remember? Rosalie will keep Bella safe…although I think Bella can take care of herself," he said laughing. I eased up a little and laughed too as we made our way to the Sapphire.

"What the hell is up with Bella? That girl is nothing like the girl Edward dated," Emmett asked.

I looked over at him and smiled, "I don't know…but _my _Bella fucking rocks."

He laughed, "She sure as fuck does."

We got to the Sapphire and saw Damon, Brian, Meghan, and Kayla. They had a table and saved us seats. We ordered the next round of drinks and I looked around for Bella and Rose but didn't see them anywhere. Emmett laughed, "Don't worry, bro. They'll be here soon." I could feel mischief coming from him too. I looked at him questioningly, "What are you trying to hide, Emmett?"

He snickered, "Just wait…things are about to get real fucking interesting."

The lights went down and the next song started. It was Darlin' Nikki by Prince. I looked at the stage and saw Rosalie come out.

_Shit! If Rose is stripping…is Bella stripping too?_

I glared at Emmett, "Is Bella fucking stripping?" He smiled, "Yup. I dared her."

"What the fuck man! I don't want men looking at Bella!"

He snickered again, "Look bro…Bella is all yours. She only wants you. Hell, she wants you so bad that she incites mass orgies at will when she's close to you so quit your pansy ass whining. Now shut the fuck up so I can watch Rose."

So I shut the fuck up and watched Rosalie. I know she's not really my sister and I've seen her naked too many times to remember but it was still a little weird. Fuck, you can't live with mated couples for 50 years and never walk into something you wished you wouldn't have. Luckily for me, I've only walked in on Carlisle and Esme once. I know they're both actually young and not really my parents but still…it was pretty fucked up.

Emmett got up and moved to pervert row right alongside the stage. I went with him.

_If there's one thing I can say about Rose, she can work a fuckin' pole…probably because her and Emmett have had one in their room at every house we've lived in…_

She slid across the stage and proceeded in giving Em a lap dance. He was all into it until she pulled away and slithered over to me. She sat on my lap and started grinding me. Luckily for me, Rose didn't do it for me so the Lil' General stayed calm. But I couldn't help but smile when I felt the jealousy coming from Emmett in waves. I slid a dollar into Rose's g-string and smacked her ass as she jumped back onstage. I looked at Emmett and smiled, "Revenge is a bitch, bro."

He snickered, "That's all right, brother. Bella's on next."

I cringed at the thought of Bella being anywhere near him…or anyone else who wasn't me. However, I also couldn't help the excitement that started to build in me at the thought of a topless Bella grinding a stripper pole…

Rosalie commanded the stage and by the time she was done, nearly the entire bar was at our stage watching her. The lust coming from everyone was a little annoying but thankfully I was still feeling numb from Bella's little drunken magic trick.

When Rose left the stage, anxiety started building inside me. I reached out for Bella's emotions…I thought she may need a shot of confidence. But when I could feel them, they were thick with excitement. I felt proud of her…she was very brave.

All the lights went out leaving the stage completely black. Then the stage began flashing with black lights and fog started barreling out. The music began and I knew I was in deep shit…it was If I Was Your Vampire by Marilyn Manson.

_Dear God please give me the strength to make it through this…_

The curtain opened and she stepped out. _Fuck. Me._

She was wearing a black leather corset that was tied up the front with red ribbon. She wore black thigh highs and garter belt on top of a black sheer g-string. She wasn't wearing shoes, which I thought was a good call on her part. She wore blood red lipstick and the lights were making her pale skin illuminate. She looked like a fucking vampire and I wanted nothing more than to make that a reality.

_6 a.m. Christmas morning. _- She began walking slowly onstage, swaying her sexy hips…

_No shadows,_

_No reflections cheek to cheek - _

She slid around the pole slowly a couple of times…someone must have taught her because she was fucking good at it…

_In your cold soft and so tragic _- She slid down on her knees and began crawling towards me…her dark chocolate eyes bore into mine. She wore a serious expression across her plump red lips…

_As a press the knifeAgainst your heart. _- She slithered off the stage and onto my lap. She grinded slowly against me as she took the end of the red ribbon on her corset and placed it between my teeth…I began pulling…

_And say, _- She leaned down right before it fell and whispered the next line of the song in my ear…

"I love you, so much you must kill me now." - My fucking cock was aching…

_I love you so muchYou must kill me now. - _She bit my neck hard and a low growl escaped from my lips…

_If I was your vampire, _- She lifted up and ripped the corset off…

_Certain as the moon, -_she smiled wickedly revealing the little plastic fangs I gave her earlier…

_Instead of killing time, _- they were dripping with fake blood…

_We'll have each other _- the blood ran slowly down her chin…

_Until the sun. _- and dripped onto her perfect pale breasts…I couldn't stop the low, "Fuck…" that escaped my lips…

_If I was your vampire, _- I was ready to grab her and run…

_Death waits for no one. _- Instead, I grabbed onto my chair and prayed that I wouldn't crush it between my fingers…

_Hold my hands_ - she was grinding the hell out of me…

_Across your face, _- she traced her fingers across my jaw…

_Because I think _- she licked some of the fake blood off of her bottom lip…

_Our time has come. _- she stood up and pulled away.

_Digging your smile apart_ - She began walking over to Emmett and I noticed that I had stopped breathing…

_With my hole is where the heart is. -_ She clenched his shirt as she straddled his lap…

_We built this tomb together, _- She started grinding on him and I nearly attacked him…

_And I won't fill it alone. _- I could feel his shock and lust…but at least he felt a little guilty too

_Beyond the pale _

_Everything is black, -_ He grabbed her ass and smiled not even looking at me and said, "Payback's a bitch, bro…"

_No turning back. _- I growled…

_If I was your vampire, -_ She arched her back, putting one hand on his knee and her other one clenched his hair…her stomach was close to his face and as she grinded she pulled his face to her stomach…

_Certain as the moon,_

_Instead of killing time _- he was growling and so was I…

_We'll have each other Until the sun. - _I may have to kill him…

_If I was your vampire, _- she finally fucking pulled away from him…

_Death waits for no one. - _she crawled back onstage giving view of her perfect ass in the little black thong…

_Hold my hands Across your face, -_ she grabbed the pole and slowly pulled herself up…

_Because I think Our time has come_

_Blood-stained sheets _- she twirled slowly around the pole, arching her back and rolling her sexy hips…

_In the shape of your heart,_

_T__his is where it starts..._

_Blood-stained sheets - _her long mahogany hair brushed the floor…

_I__n the shape of your heart,_

_This is where it starts_

_This where it will end_

_Here comes the moon again. _

For the rest of the song, Bella danced and I was completely mesmerized. I couldn't take my eyes off of her and I kept forgetting to breathe.

_She looks…dangerous. Like a dark angel…so beautiful and ethereal yet completely capable of ripping you apart…I don't think I've ever been so fucking turned on in my entire existence…I can't wait to make Bella my vampire…_

When the song was finally over, she smiled at me one last time before pulling the curtain back and disappearing.

_Did that really just happen?_

I looked over at Emmett whose eyes were still wide with shock…_yep, it really happened…_

I jumped up from my chair and went backstage to get Bella…we were about to go for try number three…

I saw her in the hallway right before she hit the dressing room. I could hear Rosalie cracking up laughing.

I didn't want to startle Bella but I had to grab her fast. So I grabbed her quickly, putting my hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream…_at least not yet. _In the blink of an eye she was pressed against the back of a door in someone's office.

Her legs were wrapped tightly around my waist and her arms were around my neck. I could feel her smile underneath my hand so I removed it. I leaned and whispered in her ear, "You ready to be my vampire, darlin'?"

She shivered from my cool breath against her hot skin. She was still topless, wearing only the g-string, stockings, and garter belt. She smiled at me and she still had those fangs in…I damn near came undone.

I reached down and ripped her panties off and pressed into her with a low guttural growl that I know she could feel throughout her body. Her taut little nipples hardened immediately and I could smell her arousal.

She grabbed my shirt and ripped it open and I growled again. She pushed it down my shoulders and it dropped to the floor. Now her soft breasts were pressed firmly against my chest and I could feel her rapid heartbeat resonating from her chest to mine.

Her hands hastily reached for my zipper but I pulled away so I could regain control of the situation. I grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head against the door. I leaned down and whispered, "Don't worry, darlin'…I won't hurt you…unless you ask me to."

Bella moaned, "Jasper…please…I need you…"

I smirked at her, "Well, sugar…maybe you shoulda thought of that before you did that little dance for my brother."

She smiled wickedly at me and giggled. She was radiating desire, lust, love, and…mischief.

_Time to see if you really do have a dark side, darlin'…_

I smiled wickedly right back and leaned down to her lips, ghosting them and whispered, "You've been a very naughty girl, Isabella…did you forget who you belong to?"

She whispered back, "Why don't you remind me?" Her warm breath filled me and I was ready to bust right out of my jeans.

_Jesus Christ…I love this fuckin' woman.._

I reached down with my free hand and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. Her breathing picked up and the smell of her arousal filled my senses.

I slid my hand down into my boxers, grabbed my shaft, and pulled him out. Her eyes were fixed on my hand wrapped around my cock so I began stroking it up and down for her. I whispered, "Do you want me to fuck you, darlin'?"

She panted, "Yes Jasper…please…"

I let go of my length and pressed both hands against the wall on either side of her face. I leaned in close and whispered, "You're gonna need to beg harder than that, darlin'. Now turn around and put your hands against the wall." I pulled away and let go of her wrists.

I felt a sharp spike of lust fill my senses and I smiled as she did what I asked. I pressed myself against her backside with my hands still against the wall. My cock was pressed between her back and my stomach. I wanted to make sure she knew just how badly I wanted her too.

I raised one hand and slid it down her arm slowly, following it until my fingertips were grazing her side. I slid it around and cupped her warm breast. I began kneading it and rolling her hard nipple between my fingers. I slid my other hand down her other side but continued sweeping my fingers down until this hand slid between her thighs. I leisurely ghosted her folds with my fingertips.

I smiled as she began squirming underneath me, "Please…Jasper…please…"

Her voice barely came out as a whisper and I could feel her practically dripping with moisture.

I began sucking the nape of her neck and she groaned. I pushed two fingers inside of her and circled her pulsating clit with my thumb. She was writhing beneath my fingers and my cock twitched in anticipation. I whispered, "Forever is a long time Isabella. I need to know that you want me and only me…I need to know that _this _is mine…_you _are mine, Bella…"

She was moaning and her head was lulling as I brought her closer to release, "I'm yours, Jasper…mind, body, and soul…all yours…"

I smiled against her neck as I felt her walls begin to clench around my fingers, "Don't ever forget who took your innocence Isabella…don't ever forget that no one will ever make you feel the way I do…"

I made sure to unleash my power full force as she writhed against my hand, feeling every bit of love, lust, and desire I had for her. It only magnified her own sending her into another powerful orgasm. She began screaming my name and I quickly put my hand back over her mouth and whispered, "Shh, darlin'. We're not finished yet and I don't want anyone interrupting us."

Once she rode out her second orgasm, I pulled away and she turned around. She quickly grabbed my length and dropped to her knees. I wasn't expecting it and I groaned and quickly put my hands back to the wall for support.

She still had those damn fangs in and I looked down at her as she took me into her warm mouth and dragged them slowly across my shaft.

_Fuck…don't come yet…don't come yet…_

I was fighting myself because my Bella was a fucking sex goddess and now I was trapped under her intoxicating spell.

Once she reached the head she pulled away and quickly removed the fangs. She looked up at me as she flicked her tongue out over the wetness forming on the tip of my cock and whispered, "Who does this belong to?"

I moaned softly, "You, baby…he belongs to you."

She took me into her mouth again and began stroking my shaft. Her other hand clenched my ass and I could feel her fingernails sliding along, around to my hip, then down my thigh, until she began rubbing my sack.

I groaned and leaned my forehead against the wall. I was trying very hard not to splinter the wooden door beneath my hands…Bella was fucking amazing and I didn't think I could hold on much longer.

"Bella," I moaned over and over again like a prayer. I could feel my whole body clench as I came inside her warm mouth. Her hot little tongue worked fast to lick me clean. Bella was fucking draining me.

My orgasm was powerful and I quickly dropped to my knees with Bella. I was panting but when she wiped her mouth off and said, "Yummy…" I instantly became hard again.

I sat back on my calves, grabbed Bella, and slid her down on my shaft. Her head lulled back as she moaned. I ran one hand up her back and neck, clenching her hair and pulling her down to me so I could kiss her.

Her lips crashed into mine and we kissed deeply. I didn't care that I had just been in her mouth…all I tasted was my sweet Isabella. My hands went to her ass and I helped slide her up and down on my cock as I thrusted up into her.

Her body was so hot and her heat enveloped me. We kissed frantically as we crashed into each other over and over again. Somehow, I managed to get the strength back in my legs and I jumped up on my feet and had Bella lying on top of the desk. She was flat on her back as I stood between her legs, never missing a thrust as she squirmed beneath me, grabbing onto the edges of the desk for support.

I just watched her as she panted and writhed, whispering my name over and over again. I was getting close so I hooked her legs underneath my arms, pulling her ass up from the desk. I started rubbing her clit with my thumb and I pulled almost all the way out slowly and then drove myself back in. Her walls clenched immediately as she screamed my name. I did it one more time, resulting in my release.

We were both panting and trembling from the pleasure for a few minutes afterwards. Once we finally came back to reality, I pulled out and helped her off the desk. I quickly pulled up my jeans and grabbed my shirt. She started laughing, "Um…I think you need a new shirt."

I laughed too when I saw there were no buttons left on it and it was covered with smudges of fake blood. "Bella, you are a force to be reckoned with, darlin'"

She smiled, "Do you want to know why I danced with Emmett like that?"

I was curious so I nodded. She laughed and tapped her temple, "Psychological warfare."

Now I laughed and raised an eyebrow in question, "What do you know about psychological warfare, Bella?"

She smiled again, "Well, I've glanced at a few of the books you have on history and war. I read this chapter on psychological warfare and I came up with an idea. Emmett really does think of me like a little sister, so I wanted to see if I could break through that and actually have him lusting after me. He did and so now when he looks at me, once I'm back to being his lil' sis again, he's going to feel so ashamed and guilty for thinking of me like that, that he will stop giving me shit all of the time. I figure it should work for awhile anyway."

_That's a pretty good plan…but_

"But what if he still lusts when he looks at you?" I questioned.

She started giggling, "Jasper, this is Emmett…just wait until I call him big brother or brother bear and the shame will start flowing like water from him…"

I pulled her close to me and smiled, "Isabella, you are evil."

She smiled, "Yeah, I know."

I kissed her softly and whispered, "I'm so in love you."

She whispered back, "I love you too."

I peeked in the hallway and when it was clear, I grabbed Bella and got her to the changing room. I waited outside the door until she was dressed back in her clothes. When we walked back out into the club, I feared that I might never get a hard on again.

Emmett was onstage now dancing to Every Girl by Lil' Wayne. I fought hard to not start throwing up and Bella started cracking up. But then I smiled when I realized he ripped off the pair of jeans that he was wearing and he didn't have any other ones with him. It made me feel better because my shirt was so fucked up.

"Holy shit! I can't believe Rose talked him into it!" Bella laughed. She looked at me raising her eyebrow in question.

I knew what she was thinking and I countered, "No fuckin' way, Bella. There's not a chance in hell that I'm stripping."

She sighed, "That's okay, I don't want other women looking at you."

Then she laughed and pulled some money from her pocket, "I'm going to go tuck some money in his g-string. Be back in a minute." She reached up and kissed my cheek before sprinting off and standing next to Rosalie on pervert row.

I laughed and made my way over to the table…I wasn't going any where near that stage.

I heard Bella ask Rose if anything strange happened while we were gone. Rosalie said that things had heated up but luckily there was enough bouncers in this bar to get things under control quickly.

_That's a relief…_

"What the fuck happened to you, Jasper?" Brian asked me.

"Is that blood on your shirt? Did you get into a fight?" Damon chimed in.

I laughed and was actually a little embarrassed, "Um…no. It's fake blood."

Their eyes lit up quickly as they caught on and they laughed. Brian slid a shot over to me and laughed, "You guys are fucking hilarious!"

I drank the vile liquid and just laughed. A few minutes later Bella and Rosalie came back to the table. Bella was so happy…her emotions were incredibly strong and I could see how she influenced everyone around her.

_I can't wait to change her…_

She smiled at me and I smiled back. I didn't know if it were possible but I just kept falling deeper and deeper in love with her.

Emmett walked out and it quickly pulled me from my thoughts as I burst into hysterical laughter with everyone else.

He was wearing a pair of purple cheetah print windbreaker pants. He had a huge grin on his face, "Yeah I ripped my pants off and this is all they had to fit me so…fuck you guys…I look cool."

Then he looked at me and smiled, "What the fuck happened to you, bro?"

I pointed to Bella, "Why don't you ask your darlin' little sister?"

He looked at Bella and she smiled sweetly, "What is it, brother bear?"

The shame and guilt coming from Emmett was palpable. He grimaced and looked away, "Um…nothing Bella."

Bella and I laughed at my poor brothers expense.

Then Rosalie grabbed Emmett's arm, "C'mon, let's get out of this place."

We said our goodbyes to our human friends. They told us that they would be in town for a few days if we wanted to party again. Brian gave me his number and as I typed it into my phone's contact list, I laughed…_I have one non-family related friend now…weird_

As we walked down the strip, with Bella by my side, I couldn't think of a time when I had been happier in my existence. We walked by a little bar playing country music and Bella pulled me along, "C'mon baby…a nightcap."

I smiled and pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her waist, "You and Rose go ahead, darlin'. Me and Emmett are gonna go find us some clothes." I leaned down and kissed her soft lips. Rose pulled her along quickly and she smiled back at me before they headed in the bar.

Emmett and I walked to a nearby shop. He found a pair of khaki pants and I settled on a plain white t shirt. I smiled when I walked by some mood rings…I had to buy one for Bella…she would think it was funny.

So I bought one and shoved it in my pocket. As we made our way back to the bar I couldn't help the grin that lay permanently across my face now. Emmett just laughed at me but I could tell how pleased he was that I was so happy.

When we walked in the bar Bella's eyes lit up when she saw me. She met me half way through the bar and grabbed my hand, "Dance with me, Jasper."

I smiled and pulled her close, kissing her warm lips softly before leading her to the dance floor. Crazier by Taylor Swift came on and Bella started singing it to me as we danced all around laughing. I loved it when she sang to me and I listened closely to the words.

_I've never gone with the wind,_

_ just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_Til you open the door, _

_there's so much more_

_I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly but I couldn't find my wings_

_But you came along and you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier crazier crazier_

_I watched from a distance as you made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know how that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier crazier crazier oh_

_Baby you showed me what livin' is for_

_I don't wanna hide anymore_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier crazier crazier crazier crazier_

She put her arms around my neck and I pulled her close as she sang the last words softly in my ear. The happiness between us was bursting at the seams and she pulled away and smiled sweetly at me, "Hey Jasper?"

I smiled back, "Yeah, darlin'?"

She looked at me with those big chocolate eyes and bit her plump lip. I could feel that she was nervous about something. So I stopped smiling and put my hand on her cheek, "What is it, Bella?"

Her heartbeat was racing and her pulse skyrocketed, "Um…will you marry me?"

_I must be fucking crazy…there's no way she just asked me to marry her…Holy Shit! She just asked me to marry her! Why haven't I said anything…_

I stood there for a moment completely dumbfounded and questioning my sanity. I finally regained control of my speech process somewhat and whispered, "You wanna marry me?"

She smiled and with complete honesty she answered, "More than anything. I already have your last name…I just want it to be real."

I couldn't help the ear to ear grin that covered my face as I picked her up and kissed her deeply. I was completely wrapped in a twirling cyclone of happiness…love…devotion…bliss…

When I finally pulled away she smiled, "So is that a yes then?"

I smiled back, "Yes, Bella. I've been thinking about it all day…I just didn't think you'd say yes to me."

She laughed, "Yeah, I talked to Rosalie and I kind of figured that I may have to ask you."

I smiled and pulled her close again for another kiss. We were interrupted a moment later by Emmett and Rosalie who had heard everything from across the room. They laughed and Rosalie pulled me into a tight hug and whispered, "I'm so happy for you, Jasper."

I kissed her cheek and said, "Thanks for your help, sis."

She laughed and pulled Bella in for a hug. Emmett was wearing a huge grin and put his arm on my shoulder, "This is going to piss off Edward like you won't believe…"

I laughed but deep down I still worried about what would happen if he suddenly resurfaced. Would Bella still feel the same way about me if her perfect first love reappeared?

I shook those thoughts from my head as Bella grabbed my hand and tugged at me, "C'mon, Jasper."

I smiled and followed along, "Where are we going, Bella?" She laughed, "There's a wedding chapel across the street…"

"You mean right now?" I questioned.

She stopped and turned to me, "Yeah, I don't want to wait another minute…unless you want to wait."

I smiled in complete awe that this beautiful woman actually wanted to marry me…right now.

I pulled her along quickly, "Let's go get hitched, darlin'." She laughed and the four of us quickly made our way across the street to the little white wedding chapel.

We walked in and Bella and I decided to just do a very small ceremony with Emmett as my best man and Rosalie as her maid of honor. We were going to say our own vows and make them up on the spot. The truth is, Bella made me crazier too. I had never been so spontaneous and carefree before being with her…and I really loved it.

Rosalie couldn't fathom the idea of Bella being married in a jean skirt and halter top so she told me to give them five minutes so she could get Bella ready.

I stood and waited with Emmett as we joked around. Rosalie came and got him so that he could walk Bella down the aisle.

When the music began playing I focused my eyes to where she would be coming so that I wouldn't miss one moment. Rosalie walked down first and stood across from me, she was emanating happiness and excitement.

Then when she stepped around the corner, I swear I could feel my heart begin to beat.

She looked like an angel. She wore a simple, long, white, satin dress. She was barefoot and had a white lily in her hair, tucked behind her ear. Her smile was radiant and then I had the strangest feeling…a picture flashed before my eyes…

_***Bella wearing a beautiful smile as she sat in the grass, barefoot, in a long white dress…with a white lily in her hair***_

I shook my head clear of the strange vision and I guessed it must have felt like when humans experience déjà vu.

Emmett was beaming as they locked arms and began walking down the aisle. He was feeling extremely happy and a little more shame which caused me to chuckle. Bella was projecting pure love and happiness. I could feel it completely engulf me as I took her tiny soft hand in mine.

Emmett stepped beside and Bella and I now faced each other. The official said a few words but I was so lost in this moment that I didn't really register anything else but Bella's beautiful smile and the erratic beat of her heart.

When it was time to say our vows she went first. She held both of my hands in her own and smiled, "Jasper, I can't believe this is real. From the first moment you touched me I felt something unexplainable. I was completely drawn to you and after that first touch I knew that I would never want anyone else. I was yours before I even knew it and I think I have been all along, I just hadn't realized it yet. I am so thankful that you found me that night. You are my angel…my lover…my best friend…you are everything to me and you will be for all of eternity. I could never tell you just how much I love you but somehow, I think you know. Through anything that ever comes our way, I hope you know this…I will always be by your side. I will always love you and there will never be anyone more perfect to me than you…my husband."

If I could have cried, I would be. Instead I brushed the wetness from her eyelids with my thumb and smiled. It was my turn now and I couldn't help but feel extremely nervous…I didn't wanna mess this up so I decided to just tell her everything.

I held both of her tiny little hands in mine and took a deep breath, "Isabella, I have always been drawn to you. My brother wanted me to stay away from you for obvious reasons but I kept myself away too because I didn't understand it and it scared me. At that hotel back in Phoenix when I helped you fall asleep…I started drawing pictures of you. I hadn't drawn in decades but there was something about you as I watched you sleep…almost familiar. I admired you from a distance. I admired your courage and bravery…your intelligence and wit…your capacity to love and your selflessness. I think I belonged to you too before I even realized it. I never imagined that I could be so happy but these last few days with you have been the best of my life…I'm so excited about spending the rest of my existence with you by my side. You make me feel free…you make me feel special and loved…I will never understand why you love me the way you do…but I am so grateful that you do and I will spend every moment of my existence loving you. I am yours in mind and body…and if I had a soul it would belong to you. Forever Bella. No matter what happens, it will always be you and me against the world, darlin'."

She was full fledged crying now and I wiped her tears away again. Rosalie was sobbing tearlessly and even Emmett was choked up.

The official announced that it was time to exchange rings and we both chuckled. Bella said, "Um…we don't have rings."

I laughed and pulled out the mood ring. I showed it to Bella and she started laughing. I slid it on her tiny finger and she smiled, "My mood is red…" I smiled back, "Red is for love, sugar. We'll go get real rings tomorrow."

We held hands as the official spoke, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

I brought her arms up and placed them around my neck. I put my arms around her waist and leaned down to her.

I could smell her sweet breath before our lips even touched. Then I felt her soft warm lips against mine. Emotion was thick in the air and once again I was lost in the swirling hazy mist of love…desire…awe…longing…devotion

She parted her lips and I deepened the kiss. Then I had another image flash in my mind…

_***Bella lying underneath me in the wet grass…she was wearing that simple white dress but it was soaked through with rain. She threw her arms around my neck and pulled me to her in a passionate kiss…and the power behind that kiss was incredible***_

And then I felt the power in her kiss…love and devotion surged through me like an electric current. It was so strong that it knocked the strength from me and I fell to my knees…bringing Bella with me.

However, we didn't break the kiss. We held on tighter to each other as we stood on our knees and shared our first incredible kiss as husband and wife. No one rushed us…they let us savor this moment.

I finally pulled away so that she could breathe and the look in her eyes caused my breath to hitch…her eyes looked almost golden. I shook my head for a moment and briefly wondered if I really was teetering on the edge of sanity…or maybe I was still a little inebriated.

We stood up and Rosalie and Emmett grabbed us both up in bone crushing hugs. Emmett smiled and tousled Bella's hair, "Welcome to the family, little sister. It's finally official."

She smiled and grabbed Emmett in her tiny little arms, "Thanks big brother…it's good to finally be home."

Rosalie tousled my hair and smiled, "I'm so happy for you, Jazz. Bella's good for you. And I can't wait to see the look on Edward's face when he finds out!"

I laughed but honestly, Edward was the last thing on my mind…I wanted to get my wife back to our room and enjoy the rest of our wedding night. I glanced at my watch, "Shit! It's 4:30 in the morning!"

I grabbed Bella's hand, "You ready to go, my darlin' wife?"

She smiled and squeezed my hand, "Yes I am, my darling husband."

We all walked out together into the warm night air. The moon was full and bright above us. The sky was beautiful and clear. Bella looked up at me and smiled, "Wanna dance?"

I laughed, "Bella, there's no music, darlin'."

She giggled and took both of my hands in hers and whispered, "Sure there is…don't you hear the angels singing for us?"

I laughed, "You're right, darlin'. Let's have our first dance together as husband and wife."

I put one arm around her waist and I took her hand in mine. And we danced…all through the streets of Vegas while people stared and cars honked. We danced all the way back to the hotel…through the lobby and into the elevator.

And we danced out of the elevator and into the hallway. It was perfect…just me and my lovely wife dancing together. Then I realized suddenly that we were no longer alone and my biggest fear was about to become reality.

I looked up towards our room and there stood Edward and Alice staring wide eyed as shock poured from both of them…

_Great…this is all I fucking need…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Because you all were anticipating this chapter so badly, I have worked day and night on it so I could finish it quickly. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for all of your reviews…they make me happy**

**The theme song for this chapter is We Belong by Pat Benetar…I know I'm showing my age but it's a beautiful song and I think it fits my Jasper and Bella perfectly…the link is on my profile if you're interested. Enjoy!**

**Still Jasper's POV **

_Great…this is all I fuckin' need…_

I stiffened immediately when I saw them standing by our hotel room door.

_What the fuck are you doing here?_

I directed my thoughts toward Edward as he still stood there with his eyes wide and mouth hung open, radiating shock and worry.

Bella looked up at me in concern at my quick change in demeanor, "Jasper? Baby, what's wrong?"

My jaw tightened as I muttered through clenched teeth, "Turn around, Bella."

She quickly turned around just as Alice swept her up into a big hug, "Oh my God! Bella! What are you doing here? I thought I'd never see you again!" Her little pixie voice rung like musical bells and I suddenly realized how very annoying it is.

Bella squirmed in her tight embrace, "What the hell? Put me down, Alice!"

I could feel the hurt and confusion coming from Alice as she sat her down. Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me towards our room. Edward's confusion had now turned to anger as he watched us hold hands and heard her call me 'baby.'

I smiled smugly at him and he spat, "What the hell is going on here?"

Alice was back by his side as we stood in front of the door to our room. I pushed Bella behind me protectively and hissed, "You never answered my question…why the fuck are you here?"

Alice spoke up quickly, "Jasper, the day you left I stopped having visions! I can't even see the weather anymore! I was worried that something happened to you so I got Edward and we tracked you down."

_So they really have no idea of what happened with me and Bella?_

Edward spoke with venom in his voice, "Answer my question, Jasper! What's going on? Why is Bella here and why are you holding hands and dancing in the hallway?"

So I ran through our history together in my mind so that he could see exactly what had occurred between Bella and me.

_She floored the fucking truck and was getting ready to go off the edge…_

"_You're okay, Isabella. You're safe."_

"_The day that Edward left, he left me alone in the woods. Charlie had a search party out looking for me._ _…he was hit by a drunk driver."_

"_I don't want to go home. I don't want to ever go back there. Can I just stay with you?"_

"_Bella, if you don't want to be found, you don't have to be. I do know someone who could create a whole new identity for you, all you have to do is tell me."_

"_Yes. That's what I want. Can you do it for me?"_

"_You ready for this?" I whispered into her ear and she got goose bumps. "Yes," she whispered back. She could feel my lips barely graze her ear, "Well, then, let's see what this baby can do.." I shifted quickly and floored it._

"_Mmm…Jasper, I was wrong about this being Hell," she sighed, "it's gotta be Heaven."_

"_You affect me too."_

"_Come on, Bella. Prove to me that you can do this all on your own."_

"_Okay so now I proved it to you. I can drive this car all by myself…but I don't want to."_

"_You're wrong, Jasper! Do you know that we slept in the same bed for over a year and I never once affected him the way I affected you last night…"_

"_Edward loved this stupid car more than me. I was just a fucking pet to him."_

"_That'll get Fuckward's panties in a bunch."_

"_I feel just like Bonnie and Clyde! This is so fucking cool!"_

_I leaned her back until she was laying flat on her back and urged her legs to wrap around me, never breaking our kiss. Her hands were in my hair, pulling and tugging roughly._

"_Isabella Marie Whitlock."_

"_Jasper, nothing you could tell me would change how I feel about you."_

"_Oh…fuck yeah Jasper…"_

"_Thank you Jasper. You're my fucking hero…"_

"_Don't you dare apologize to me, Jasper. Do you have any idea how amazing you are?"_

_She leaned in just a little closer and whispered, "How brave?" My cold fingers slid up the back of her shirt and rubbed softy. She leaned in and closed the distance between our lips and softly whispered, "You're perfect."_

"_I love you, Bella."_

"_I love you too Jasper…always."_

"_Wait? What? Why would you think I'm still in love with Edward?"_

"_You asked me about Edward in my dream. I said 'Edward who?' As for the moaning…that was all you, baby. I am yours and yours alone. I love you too. Please have faith in that."_

"_Why can't I keep my hands off you?"_

"_Because I don't want you to."_

"_Let go, Jasper…cum for me."_

"_Bella…baby…" I whispered with each slow thrust, "I love you."_

"_You're dancing, Bella,"_

"_You should be proud of yourself, Bella. Remember what I told you…you're Isabella fucking Whitlock…you can do whatever the fuck you wanna do."_

"_Am I doin' somethin' right, Bella?"_

"_He's mine."_

"_Did you really think I wasn't gonna sing you a love song?"_

"_Ready to get out of here?"_

"_See anything you like?"_

"_There are no words, Isabella. Let me show you…"_

"_I'll be gentle. Are you ready?"_

"_Fuck me, Jasper."_

"_Fuck…Bella…Don't stop baby…Don't stop…"_

"_What the fuck, Bella? How can you be so good at something you've never done?"_

"_I don't scare that easily, Jasper."_

"_I bet this taste's so much better than my blood."_

"_I'm…so…close…oh…Jasper…"_

"_I have never felt comfortable in my skin before you. You make me feel beautiful and perfect even when I know that I'm not"_

"_You really like my tits, huh?"_

"_Bella, you don't need an excuse to make love to me. I'm yours. If you want me, take me. I won't object."_

"_Jasper…I really fuckin' love you."_

"_Although there's no need for it…I do like it when you beg…"_

"_Who do you belong to, Isabella?"_

"_You Jasper."_

"_For how long…"_

"_Forever, Jasper….I belong to you forever…"_

"_I belong to you, Bella. Forever isn't long enough for me to love you…I will never stop wanting you…needing you…loving you…"_

"_You are so…fucking…sexy…wanna go save a horse, cowboy?"_

_"I love you, so much you must kill me now."_

"_You ready to be my vampire, darlin'?"_

"_Do you want me to fuck you, darlin'?"_

"_Please…Jasper…please…"_

"_Forever is a long time Isabella. I need to know that you want me and only me…I need to know that this is mine…you are mine, Bella…"_

"_I'm yours, Jasper…mind, body, and soul…all yours…"_

"_Who does this belong to?"_

"_You, baby…he belongs to you."_

"_Dance with me, Jasper."_

"_Um…will you marry me?"_

"_More than anything. I already have your last name…I just want it to be real."_

"_Yeah, I don't want to wait another minute…"_

"_Through anything that ever comes our way, I hope you know this…I will always be by your side. I will always love you and there will never be anyone more perfect to me than you…my husband."_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."_

I smirked as Edward's eyes turned black and he growled his girly little growl…but I could still feel the underlying fear he had of me.

I knew he was getting ready to attack and I was prepared. Edward didn't have a chance with me and he knew it. He was also way too frazzled by what he had seen to be focused enough to hurt me.

I chuckled internally…_You wanna go, Eddie? _

He lunged quickly at me so I just side stepped, grabbed him, and helped him fall down, making sure Bella was behind me. He went right past me and skidded into the ground.

_Eddie, remember who you're dealing with…I will only make so many allowances for you and that's only because it's improper to fuck you up in front of the women…_

He growled again but stood back up and walked slowly back over by Alice.

Alice looked at him like he was crazy, "What was that about, Edward?"

Edward spat, "Their married, Alice!"

Her eyes got huge and her mouth dropped open, "What?! Married?! Jasper, we just got divorced!" She was hurt, confused, and angry.

Then I heard the ding of the elevator as Emmett and Rosalie got off. In a flash they were by my side.

"Why are you two here?" Rosalie hissed. Emmett just laughed, "Holy shit! I bet twenty bucks that Bella can take Alice…"

Edward glared at me but I just smiled.

Bella suddenly squirmed her way in between the wall that Emmett, Rosalie, and I were making, "Hey! I'm supposed to be _by _your side…not behind you!" I grabbed her hand and we laced our fingers together, "You're right, darlin'. I just didn't want you to get hurt while that dumbass tried to attack me…in clear view of the public." I glared at Edward for his stupidity.

Bella glared at Alice, "That's right, Alice…you didn't see a future with him because it lies with me. He's mine now so back the fuck off."

Edward looked at Bella as anger, hurt, and confusion poured from him, "Bella…I just wanted to keep you safe…why would you run into the arms of the monster who tried to kill you?"

Bella hissed, "He saved my life, you delusional bastard! He came back for me! He loves me! He wants me! What the fuck makes you so superior? You have killed too, Edward. You can try to justify it any way you want but a sin is a sin and you are no better!"

I could hear thunder begin to rumble and I looked briefly out a hallway window to see the wind blowing heavily, lightening streaking across the sky, and rain beginning to pour.

Edward cringed at her words but spoke again, "Bella, please…let's go somewhere and talk." Alice chimed in, "Yeah Jasper, we need to talk."

Simultaneously they both reached out to grab our arms. The moment their skin came in contact with ours, everything around us shook, the lights flickered and went out as a thunderous boom resonated through the building. Lightening had struck the building. Bella screamed, "Stop!" And down we went.

All of us, excluding Bella, were flung to the ground as a sharp, piercing pain surged through us, leaving us writhing on the ground in agony for a moment.

Bella's eyes grew wide with shock as she looked down at us. She ran to me and dropped to her knees, "Oh my God! Jasper! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

I laid on the ground with my eyes closed and breathing deeply to regain my strength. "I'm okay, darlin'," I said through ragged breaths.

Emmett sat up, holding his head and looked over at Bella, "Jesus Christ, remind me to never piss you off!"

Bella went to Rosalie and knelt down as she lay there, much like me, eyes closed and breathing heavily, "Shit, Rose! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Rosalie opened her eyes and sat up, "I'm okay, Bella but what the hell was that?"

I sat up now and looked over at Bella. She was full of worry and guilt about what just happened. "Come here, baby," I reached my hand out to her and she threw herself in my arms, "I'm so sorry, Jasper! I didn't mean to hurt any of you…I just didn't want them to touch you!"

She was crying softly and I held her close and stroked her soft hair, "Shh, darlin'. We're okay."

Edward and Alice both sat up now and looked over at us. Shock and confusion were even thicker now.

Alice spoke softly, "What just happened?"

Emmett spoke as he stood and pulled Rosalie up, "Obviously, Bella doesn't want you to touch them. She can do cool shit now…although, I didn't really enjoy that as much as what she did earlier tonight," he said with a wink to Bella and she gave him a small smile.

Edward shook his head and then pinched the bridge of his nose, "What are you talking about? Bella couldn't have done that. She's just a human."

I glared at him, "Edward, you've gotta be the dumbest son of a bitch I know. She's not _just _a human, she's my wife and she's fucking amazing."

I looked down at Bella as she looked up at me. I gently wiped the wetness from her eyes. She smiled sweetly at me and I smiled back. I cupped her warm tear-stained cheek with my cold hand and said, "You wanna show them what you can do, darlin'?"

Her sweet smile grew into a wide grin and she reached down with her tiny hands and wrapped her arms around my waist. I slid my hand from her cheek to the back of her neck and into her hair. My other hand went to her waist and I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers.

_There it is…_

The love…lust…devotion…respect…admiration for each other just swirled heavily around us creating our own unique brand of intoxication. I was once again safe inside my Bella bubble…nothing bad could get in this fucker.

I ran my tongue slowly across her bottom lip to which she smiled into the kiss as she parted her lips allowing me entrance. As I slid my cool tongue inside her hot wet mouth, I began leaning her back until she was lying on the floor. I slid my fingers slowly across the satin fabric of her beautiful dress along her hips as I leaned over her on my side.

We kissed slow and deep, pouring every bit of passion and desire into it. It wasn't long until she rolled over on her side into me, sliding her silky leg over mine. One of her hands went to my hair, clenching and pulling…the other went under my shirt to my hips where she softly ran her fingertips across my muscles.

I moaned softly from her gentle touch and then I started purring. Yeah I was fucking purring…so what…I loved that Bella made me purr. It was definitely a happy sound.

I could feel her start to smile as I started purring. I couldn't help but smile too. So I gently pulled away and looked at her smiling face. She raised an eyebrow, "You're growling…" I laughed quietly, "No, darlin', I was purring."

She laughed and then Rosalie broke into hysterics. I looked up and saw Rosalie aiming her cell phone camera towards Edward and Alice. When I looked over at them, I broke into laughter, followed by Emmett and Bella.

Alice had Edward pinned to the ground and he sure didn't look like he minded as he squeezed her ass and was moaning into the kiss. When they heard the laughter, they both looked over at us. That's when the confusion and embarrassment started pouring from them.

They both quickly jumped up to their feet. Alice began wiping her tongue off with her finger and Edward was running his hands through his hair and taking deep breaths.

I stood up and pulled Bella with me. I put my arm around her waist and she looked up at me and smiled. I looked over at Edward and Alice and said, "Tonight's our wedding night and we've wasted enough of it on you two. So, I'm going to go make love to my wife…I really don't care what the fuck you do." I picked Bella up bridal style and she laughed and threw her arms around my neck.

Then I heard the door to the stairwell open. I guess since the main lights were still out, the elevator must be out of order. But I could see two police men walking up to us…their flashlights flashed between all of us.

One of them spoke, "We're looking for an Alice Cullen…we got a tip that she'd be here."

Alice looked confused and said, "I'm Alice. What's the problem?" The officer walked up and pulled out his handcuffs, "I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us Ma'am." He pulled her wrists around and slapped the handcuffs on. She looked frantically at Edward, "What do they think I did Edward?"

Edward began to speak when the officer said, "Edward Cullen?"

He looked at the officer as shock and disbelief ran through him, "Yes, I'm Edward Cullen." The officer then proceeded to cuff him too. "We've been looking for you tonight. Seems like you have had one hell of a night on the town."

We all smothered the laughter that tried to escape from our lips. The officer looked at us and said, "What's your names?"

I spoke first, "Jasper Whitlock, sir."

"Bella Whitlock."

"Rosalie Hale."

"Emmett Cullen."

The officer looked at Emmett and raised an eyebrow, "You anything like your brother here?" Emmett smiled, "No sir. Every family has to have one…he's our bad seed. We've been trying for years to get him help but he's just a monster. However, our mother does still love him for the child he once was, sir so please…be gentle with him."

The officer smirked and asked for our ID. When it checked out he looked at his partner, "Well, they're who they say they are. No Tanya Denali or Richard Steel."

Emmett laughed, "You mean Dick."

The officer looked at him, "You know this Dick Steel?"

We all chuckled under our breath and Rosalie spoke quickly, "No sir. He must be a friend of Edward's. A drug connection maybe. I'm sure you can beat it out of him."

Again, we stifled laughter.

As the officers pulled them away Edward looked at Rosalie, "How could you call the cops on us, Rosalie?"

I guess he must have read her thoughts. She looked at Edward and put her best look of concern on her face, "I'm sorry Edward but drugs are bad. You need help."

Emmett mirrored her look of concern, "It's called tough love, brother."

They both began cussing in octaves that neither of the cops could hear as they were pulled away. We all just laughed.

I smiled at Rosalie, "When did you call the cops?"

She laughed, "I heard them in the elevator so I stopped it and called. I figured they would be too distracted to hear me."

Bella giggled, "You fucking rock, Rosalie!" Rosalie laughed, "Yes, I know."

I picked Bella up again and smiled, "Well, we'll see you guys later." I was anxious to start our wedding night.

We said our good byes and I carried Bella into our room…then into the bedroom.

The lights were still out but luckily there were still candles everywhere. I sat Bella down on the bed and whispered, "Stay right here for a second, Bella." I quickly lit all of the candles creating a soft glow in the room.

I sat on the bed and grabbed the radio. Bella looked at me quizzically, "Um…there's no electricity, Jazz."

I smiled and opened the nightstand drawer. I pulled out batteries and she laughed, "When did you get those?" I chuckled, "Yesterday when you were out with Rose. After seeing what you did with the storm last night, I wanted to be prepared."

She started laughing hysterically, "Oh my God, you're a boy scout!"

I smiled at her, "I'm not a boy scout Bella, I'm a soldier…"

She cut me off still laughing, "I know, I know...it's more masculine…I got it."

I laughed and sat the radio on the nightstand. I put the CD I had made for her in and she smiled, "When did you have time to make a CD?" I smiled back as I slowly crawled on top of her, "I have a lot of free time when you sleep, darlin'."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck, "I wish you could sleep with me."

I sighed now and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I wish I could too, Bella. I think I really liked sleeping as a human…I think I really liked dreaming…being able to leave this world for a little while…"

She had a solemn look on her face and her emotions turned to sadness as she whispered, "Yeah, sometimes dreaming is good…other times it's not."

I hated what I was about to do but I had put it off long enough. "Bella, what did you dream last night?"

She bit her lip and looked away and in barely a whisper said, "I don't want to tell you."

I spoke softly to her, "Why, Bella?"

She looked back into my eyes as hers started to tear up, "I don't want to hurt you."

I kissed her eyelids gently and wiped the tears away, "It's okay, darlin'. I need to know. Whatever's going on, it's getting stronger and we need to figure this out before something bad happens."

She looked at me and nodded, "You're right."

I still hovered above her but my body was on its side. She reached up and caressed my stone cheek with her soft little hand.

"You were still in that room…the one you changed in. I was sitting next to you as you huddled in that corner, still feeling pain, fear, and confusion. The door opened and Maria walked in. She said, 'Major Whitlock, it's time to bring you up to speed. Please come with me.' To which you said, 'Fuck you!' She sighed and spoke again, 'We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It looks like you're going for the hard way. That's okay, I enjoy breaking boys like you.'"

_Shit! I know where this is going…fuck…_

"Then seven huge vampires walked in and dragged you out. You tried to fight but there were too many of them. They were her guards. So they dragged you into the other room and sat you down in an old wooden chair. The guards surrounded you as Maria spoke but I couldn't hear what she said because I put my hands over my ears and just kept whispering to you, 'Don't listen, Jasper…don't listen.'"

She looked at me curiously and whispered, "What did she say to you, Jasper?"

I took a deep breath in effort to keep myself calm as I recalled the nightmare that I had endured at the hands of Maria. I couldn't look her in the eyes as I spoke, "She told me that I needed to forget everything I knew…everything of my human life…she said that my humanity was gone now. I was a soulless killer and no matter what I did or even if I tried to fight it, nothing changed that fact. She said that I would never be denied anything I desired as long as I belonged to her. She told me that I was going to be very powerful and that we could reign over the southern region together once I put in enough time. I was still fighting it so I told her that I wasn't a killer and that I would never follow her. She just laughed and pointed out that I had already killed two people. I was so confused…I told her that God would forgive me…that I could control it. She laughed and said that it's better to reign in Hell than to serve in Heaven. I told her to go fuck herself. She laughed again and said…that she knew just how to break my spirit and convince me that my soul was truly damned…"

I felt Bella's warm hand caress my cheek again and when I turned to look at her, her eyes were filled with tears.

_She knows…she saw what I did…_

Even though I had no need to breathe, I suddenly felt suffocated. I had to get away…it was too much. In the blink of an eye, I was standing on our private balcony breathing in deeply and trying to get myself calmed down. It was still raining but the thunder and lightening had ceased.

A moment later she was by my side. I couldn't look at her so I took another breath and said, "Bella, you'll get sick. Go in, darlin'. I'll be there in a minute."

"No."

I looked at her now, "Bella please.."

She stood firm, "No."

She came over and put her hand on my arm, "You're my husband, Jasper and I won't let you deal with this alone."

I looked down over the balcony and took another breath, "Tell me what you saw, Bella."

_Maybe she woke up before it happened…_

Her voice was barely a whisper, "One of the guards left for a moment…then…they returned with a little girl. She was about four years old. She was wearing a little white nightgown and she was clutching onto a teddy bear…she was crying hysterically for her mommy…she was so scared…"

Bella broke into full sobs and her knees went weak. I quickly caught her and sat down on the ground, pulling her into my lap.

"You saw her and I whispered for you to run. You tried…you jumped up and ran for the door but there were too many guards…they just threw you back against the wall. You huddled in the corner again with your knees to your chin and kept whispering to yourself, 'No' over and over again. I was whispering it to. But Maria grabbed the girl and…used her fingernail to…slice into the little girl's neck…the blood…it was too much…you were newborn…it was impossible to resist."

I was now trembling and sobbing tearlessly as those memories rushed back at me full force. She reached up and took my face in her hands but I pulled away, "No Bella…how can you even look at me?"

I couldn't look at her. "Jasper, please…it wasn't your fault…"

My eyes shot to her now as anger started seeping in, "Bullshit! It was my fault! I fucking ripped her neck open! I didn't even break it…I didn't know! I just fucking drained her! I _am_ a fucking monster Bella!"

Bella started getting angry now, "She fucking tricked you Jasper! Psychological fucking warfare! She lied to you! Evil is tricky…it's deceitful! The eyes are the window to the soul, Jasper, and when I looked into Maria's eyes, they were empty! She was pure fucking evil and she tricked you into believing that you were too! That's why I didn't listen…you are not a monster! You were a young man who was fucking tortured at the hands of an evil twisted bitch!"

I couldn't stand to see Bella so angry and hurt so I tried to regain control of my emotions. I took a deep breath and looked away. I whispered, "Bella, I hate this…these are my burdens to bear…mine alone."

She took my face in her hands again and this time I didn't pull away. I looked into her beautiful eyes and she whispered, "Then I will share your burdens with you, Jasper. They are too much for you to bear alone, can't you see that?"

I took her hands in my face and pleaded with her, "Bella, please let me change you…I can't handle this…it's too much."

She looked away, "No. Not yet. I will let you change me but I need to keep having these dreams…it's important…I'm just not sure why yet. I promise when the time is right I will give you permission to change me but not before I say it's okay."

I knew she was right…even if I hated it. "Was that the end of the dream, Bella? Is that why you were so angry and filled with so much rage?"

She looked back at me, "No. She told you to go bury your kill. I watched as you sobbed tearlessly and picked her up. You carried her away from the camp. You dug a hole and buried her. You laid over her grave for three days…in so much pain and so hurt and confused…it killed me. Then Maria walked up to you and said, 'So do you need more convincing or have accepted the fact that you belong to me now?' You were so beat down, Jasper. It was just too much. She reached out her hand and you took it. That's when I screamed…that's why I was so angry…you never belonged to her Jasper. You were always mine…I believe that."

I looked into Bella's face and could easily see the conviction in it. I could feel the honesty radiating from her.

I dropped my eyes from her powerful gaze and whispered, "Can you ever forgive me, Bella?" She grasped my face in her small hands again and I turned to look at her. "You don't need my forgiveness. It's not my place to give it, Jasper. I understand what happened…I saw it…I don't fault you for it. You need to forgive yourself."

I spoke honestly, "I can't."

She shifted quickly and straddled my lap…I was so distraught I barely noticed that her white dress was completely soaked and she wasn't wearing a bra. Her pink nipples were hard and I could see them perfectly. Then I had another image flash in my mind…

_***Bella, laying on her back in the grass in that little white dress. She was laughing and the dress was completely soaked through, revealing her perfect body underneath***_

I shook my head and she looked questioningly at me, "What is it?"

"I just keep having these weird images in my mind…it feels like déjà vu but its' impossible." I put my arms around her waist and pulled her to me…I needed to be closer.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked into my eyes, "What do you see, Jasper?" I sighed, "You…in a dress very similar to this one…I'm kissing you or I saw the flower in your hair and now I just saw an image of you soaking wet and laughing…it's so strange."

She sighed, "That is strange."

Then I remembered to ask her, "Bella? What was the other dream you had? The one before that one…about the bunny."

She smiled and all the stress just melted away.

"You were ten years old. It was your mother's birthday so you decided to pick her some flowers and strawberries. You and your little sister, Lily, went…"

_***Blonde curly hair, aqua eyes filled with tears, adorable little dimples…she reached up to me, "Japser pick me up!" ***_

I started laughing, "That's right! Her name was Lily. I remember her…"

Bella smiled, "Well, you and Lily started walking together through the woods until you came to a strawberry field. You both had baskets and you started filling them. Then a little white bunny started hopping by and you got very excited. You said, "Oohh look! A fluffy bunny!" You bent down and it hopped right to you. So you sat on the ground and picked it up. You were petting it and you called Lily over to pet it too. She thought it was the coolest thing ever. You put it down and he hopped away. You and Lily filled your baskets with strawberries and you gathered some wildflowers for your mom. But on the way back home, Lily fell and scraped her knee. She started crying and she looked up at you and said, 'I dropped mama's strawberries…I don't have a present for her…' You smiled and handed her your basket and you said, 'Here baby girl. You give these to mama and I'll draw her a picture. She'll like that.' She was happy and she reached up to you and said, " Japser, pick me up." It was funny…she couldn't pronounce your name."

Bella giggled and I laughed softly too.

"So you picked her up and carried her back home. When you got there, you put her down on the porch steps and you ran in and got a rag and some water. You cleaned her knee for her and she told you that you were the best big brother in the world."

I smiled deeply at that thought. I could deal with Bella having these kind of dreams.

She smiled at me, "Don't you see, Jasper? I see the bad things but I see the good things too…that's why it's so important to me to keep having these dreams. I want to know what you were like as a human. And I keep finding that you're not all that different."

Just then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that it was Carlisle. I flipped it open, "Carlisle?"

He laughed, "Hey son…so I received this phone call from the Las Vegas County Jail. Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

I felt like a kid who just got caught beating up his brother, "Um…what do you know?"

He laughed again, "Edward called me. Apparently he is being held for suspicion of soliciting methamphetamines along with Alice, who is being held for aggravated assault also. So, would you know anything about this?"

I laughed, "Um…here, Bella wants to talk to you." I handed the phone to her and she gave me a dirty look but then she laughed, "Hi Dad!"

I could hear him speak, "Bella! You called me dad!"

She laughed again, "Well, you are. Jasper and I just got married."

I could hear the happiness in his voice and Esme laughing with glee in the background, "That's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you both. You don't know how excited I am for you to officially be my daughter now, Bella, even though I considered you one all along. I know I could never be a replacement for Charlie…he was a good man…but I will be the best father to you that I know how to be."

Bella smiled, "Thanks dad. As for Alice and Edward…"

He cut her off, "Forget about it, sweetheart! One night in jail won't kill them. You and Jasper enjoy your night together. Esme and I love you both very much."

She teared up a little, "We love you too. Tell mom we love her and we'll talk soon."

"I will dear. Good-night."

"Night, dad."

She flipped the phone shut and handed it to me. The rain was gone and the sky was clear. The sun was beginning to rise.

She started laughing and I smiled at her, "What is it, Bella?"

"Do you realize that we haven't made love in a bed yet?"

I jumped up with her still straddling my waist. She quickly wrapped her legs around me and I carried her to the bedroom, "Well, I guess we need to do something about that, darlin'."

Once we got to the bedroom, I was ready to just forget everything else and focus on nothing but how much I loved her and how ready I was to make love for the first time as husband and wife.

I threw us both down on the bed and took her lips to mine. My fingers were wrapped in her damp hair and my other hand was on her hip. I laid on top of her with my body pressed softly against hers but I held most of my weight off her so I wouldn't crush her.

She did the same thing with one hand clenching my hair and the other clenching at my hip. She parted her lips and I deepened the kiss. Her sweet taste began flooding my senses and the feel of her soft fingertips clenching at my hip was incredible.

I moaned softly into the kiss and that's when things really started picking up. She pushed against my chest to get me to roll over on my back, which I gladly did. She straddled my waist and gently pulled her lips away so that she could breathe. She looked down at me and she was so beautiful in her damp white dress, her lips pink and puffy, a slight blush on her tear stained cheeks…I couldn't take it…

I sat up and took her neck to my mouth as I began sucking and kissing the soft skin there. Her head lulled back, her eyes closed, and she moaned quietly. Her hands quickly went to the bottom of my shirt and she pulled it up. I pulled away from her neck to let her pull it off. Our breathing was already shallow and as soon as my shirt was off and thrown behind her head, she pushed me back down. Her lips took mine hungrily and I was completely lost in her.

My hands went to her thighs where I began pulling her dress up, clenching at the damp fabric that clung to her body. She raised up and I pulled it over her head and tossed it to the ground. She wasn't wearing a bra and as she sat there on top of me looking down into my eyes, breathing heavily causing her chest to rise and fall rapidly…I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips.

She smiled back and I raised up and took one her little pink nipples into my mouth. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck and into my hair. She grinded softly into me as her eyes closed. She moaned softly over and over again as I licked and sucked at her nipples.

I twisted my body underneath her and began pushing her back onto the bed but keeping my body to the side. I had one arm underneath her, holding her waist while the other one went to her hip. My fingers hooked into the waist band of her panties and I slowly pulled them down. She raised her knees so that I could slide them off. I tossed them to the ground and took in the heavenly sight beneath me.

She reached up and cupped my cheek as I brought my eyes to hers. She smiled sweetly at me and I melted. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Jasper."

Then she reached her tiny little hand to the waist band of my jeans and quickly popped the button open. She pushed me onto my back again and climbed on top of me. Her lips met mine in a soft kiss. Then she began trailing soft, warm, wet kisses down my throat. I couldn't help the low purr that resonated through my body. I could feel her smile against my throat and then she trailed further down, licking and sucking at my chest, running her soft fingers over every muscle. When she got to my lower abdomen I was already starting to slowly succumb to ecstasy.

She unzipped my jeans and hooked her fingers into the sides and began tugging them down. I lifted my hips so that she could get them down. She pulled them and my boxers all the way down until sliding them completely off and throwing them to the floor. Then she started licking and kissing her way back up my legs until she was at my thighs.

When I felt her suck and nip at the inside of my thigh, I thought I might lose it. My cock was twitching in anticipation and I closed my eyes tightly and started moaning, "Bella…Oh God…that feels so good…"

I felt her hot tongue flick out to the head of my cock and I was done for. I couldn't wait one more fucking second.

In the blink of an eye, I had grabbed her and reversed our position so that I was on top. Her legs wrapped around me and I crashed my lips to hers as I pushed myself inside of her as deep as I could go.

Her walls were hot and tight around me and she pulled her lips away for a moment to let out a deep moan, "Ohhh Jasper…" And my head fell to her shoulder as I moaned, "Oh fuck…Bella…."

I pulled out and pushed in again, as her warmth enveloped me. I raised my head from her shoulder and found her lips again. I kissed her, not completely frantic but brimming over with need and desire. Her fingers wrapped in my hair and I wrapped mine in hers as I continued making love to her.

I was in no rush for this to end so I continued slow, deep thrusts…feeling every soft curve of her body beneath my stone one as she was pressed against me. I could feel every little muscle of hers tighten and clench beneath me. She was driving me crazy. I knew she needed to breathe so I pulled away and took in the sight of her beautiful face, her eyelids clenched tightly together, her mouth slightly open as she took rugged gasps of air.

I lifted up, pulling my chest away from hers but continued making love with her. I looked down between us to watch where we became one…I watched myself slide in and out of her…her wetness covered her lips and my cock. I leisurely grazed my thumb over her swollen clit, causing her body to arch up off the bed and her hands went to her hair.

I was already on my knees so I pulled her up off the bed until she hovered above me. Her arms went tightly around my neck and her lips crashed to mine again. I helped slide her up and down on my shaft as I pushed back up into her.

I tried my best to go slow…but she felt too fucking good. Before long she was bouncing up and down above me, causing the glorious sound of her ass smacking into my thighs with each thrust.

I could feel her walls begin to clench around me as she screamed, "Fuck! Oh God Jasper!"

I loved it when she screamed my name and said fuck. My body tightened and I came hard inside of her. I moaned loudly, "Bella…oh fuck, Bella…."

She grinded into me a few more times as we rode out the immense pleasure and ecstasy that we were both wrapped in. Her body was covered in a slick sheen of sweat…her hair was matted to her forehead, and her mouth was still open. She was exquisite.

I finally laid her back down on her back and pulled out of her. I rolled over onto my back and pulled her to my chest. I moved the hair from her face and kissed her softly one last time. The sun was streaking in and Bella had to be exhausted.

She snuggled into my chest and whispered, "Best night ever…"

I chuckled softly and agreed, "Best night ever, darlin'"

Quickly sleep took her and I just held on to her and silently prayed that tonight…she would only have good dreams…

**A/N: I hope the dream sequence didn't offend anyone…having lost a daughter, I do not take the subject lightly…but I also know there is no greater pain and I wanted to illustrate just how evil **_**my **_**Maria is…**

**PS…there will be more of Alice and Edward coming up…I'm still not done with them yet…hopefully the night in jail will calm their asses down**


	18. Chapter 18

**Fade Into You by Mazzy Star, Wasted by Mazzy Star**

**Bella's POV**

_I can't believe I'm laying here with Jasper…my husband. This is so surreal. I hated having to tell him my dream…I hate to see him hurt…I would give anything to take it all away._

_I swear that bitch will pay for what she did to him…_

Sleep came quickly and I drifted into a dream…

_I was sitting against the wall in Jasper's bedroom. He was lying in bed, sketching. He was about 13 years old. I just sat there and watched him for a few minutes when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a beautiful man with black, shiny hair that hung down in his face a bit, he looked to be in his late teens or early twenties…he had golden eyes. _

_He slid down the wall and sat next to me. "Hells Bells, what'cha doing?" I smiled, "I'm working, Peter."_

_He laughed, "Always working…" I giggled, "Well, you know me…"_

_He smiled, "I certainly do, sweetheart." I turned to look into his breathtaking face, "So, how are things going with the Volturi?"_

_His face grew solemn, "They just acquired a new vampire, Jane. She's very powerful. I think we need to step up security on them."_

_I nodded, "I figured as much. When I watched Carlisle with them I could tell that Aro is very jealous of him. He doesn't like that he is able to maintain his humanity and deny their natural diet. Assign Helen to watch over them. Make sure she reports everything she sees or feels back to you or me immediately. I need to know if he plans an attack on Carlisle. He's much too valuable to lose at the hands of a jealous vampire."_

_He saluted and laughed, "I'm on it, Major." I rolled my eyes, "I hate it when you call me that." He laughed, "Yeah, I know…that's why I do it." _

_A knock on the door caused me to turn my head. Jasper's mother walked in, "Hey, baby. Blow out that candle and get to bed." Jasper smiled and put the drawing on the small table next to his bed, "Okay, mama. G'night." She smiled lovingly at him, "G'night, baby."_

_He blew out the candle and laid down. I sighed. Peter turned to me with a look of concern on his face, "What's wrong, Bella?" I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, "I just don't get it, Peter. I don't know how things are going to go so badly for him. I've been watching him since the day he was born and he's good. He's better than good…he's incredible…sweet, loving, caring…"_

_Peter's face really looked concerned now, "Bella, please don't tell me you're starting to develop feelings for this guy…"_

_I snorted, "Of course not, Peter. I'm just doing my job…but I think I need to get closer."_

_He raised his eyebrow, "Closer? How?"_

_I turned back to Jasper and sighed, "I'm going to talk to him. He's getting ready to fall asleep…I watch his dreams every night anyway…this time, I'm just going to talk to him. I need to know him better…know your enemies, right?"_

_He still didn't look convinced, "Okay, Bella…but please, darling, be careful. You may not know all of the specifics but you do know how he turns out in the end…that's why you're here. This mission is far too important to let personal feelings get involved."_

_I got angry now, "Peter, have I failed a mission yet?"_

_He shot back, "No, Bella. You are the best, that's why I work with you. But…how long have we been friends, Bella?"_

_I couldn't help but smile at him, "Forever, Peter."_

_He smiled back, "That's right. You may be my boss but first and foremost, you're my best friend. I just don't want you to get hurt, is all."_

_I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "I know. I'll be careful…I won't let him touch me and I'll remember the reason that I'm here in the first place…I promise."_

_He smiled, "Okay. Well, he's falling asleep now so I'll go. I'm going to go check in on Carlisle."_

_He drew me into a tight hug, "Love you, Bells."_

_I hugged him back, "Love you too, Petey." He wrinkled his nose, "I hate it when you call me that."_

_I smiled, "Yeah I know…that's why I do it." He tousled my hair and quickly disappeared. _

_I got up and walked over to Jasper's bed. I sat down on the floor with my back against the side of his bed and waited for him to fall asleep. I closed my eyes for just a few moments and when I opened them, I was sitting in a beautiful meadow. Everything was lush green and wildflowers grew everywhere. It was surrounded by tall full trees and there was a waterfall flowing lazily into the wide, clear river that cut through the meadow._

_I saw Jasper by the river. He had a bucket full of baseballs and he was picking them up and throwing them into the air. Then he would swing the bat and knock them far into the forest. _

_I could feel myself getting nervous…what the hell was I going to talk to him about?_

_Then his head turned and he looked at me. He had a curious look on his face as he dropped the bat and started walking over to me. I couldn't take my eyes from his as he studied me. He stopped just in front of me and looked down as I sat in the grass. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile at his adorable little dimples._

"_Hi, I'm Jasper," he held out his hand for me but I just sighed and said, "I'm sorry, I can't touch you." He looked at me curiously as he tilted his head, "Why?" I sighed again, "Um…it's against the rules."_

_He sat down next to me and frowned, "Oh, that's kinda weird." I chuckled a little, "Yeah I know but rules are rules." He chuckled now, "Yeah I guess they are."_

_He lifted his legs up and wrapped his arms around them. He rested his head on his knees and looked at me, "What's your name?"_

_Oh, I forgot about that…. "I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella." He smiled again, "Isabella? That's a real pretty name." I couldn't help the slight blush that covered my cheeks at the sound of his sweet southern drawl._

_Then he asked, "Bella? Doesn't that mean beautiful?"_

_I nodded. He smiled again and laughed quietly as I noticed the blush coming into his cheeks, "Well, whoever named you got it right."_

_Holy crap! Is he flirting with me? He's already charming and he's only 13…what the hell have I gotten myself into!_

_I just looked away bashfully and softly said, "Thanks."_

_He laughed quietly again and looked out towards the river. I had a feeling that I needed to get out of there…this might just be too much for me. _

_I stood up and he looked up at me with those amazing soft green eyes…I noticed little speckles of blue in them too…he must get that from his mother._

"_I think I better go," I said turning to the forest. He quickly jumped up, "Wait!"_

_I turned back to him and he ran a hand through his wavy blonde hair, "Um…don't go. Wanna hang out with me?"_

_I furrowed my brows, "You want to hang out with me?" He laughed, "Yeah, do you see any other beautiful girls standing here with me?"_

_I laughed, "You're a force to be reckoned with, Jasper."_

_He smiled, "So is that a yes?"_

_Like I could possibly say no to him…_

"_Okay, for a little while I guess." _

_He smiled again, "So, what do you wanna do?" I looked at him as I felt nervousness and affection coming from him. "It's your dream, Jasper. We can do whatever you like."_

_He shoved his hands into the pockets of his worn out blue jeans and studied the ground for a moment._

"_Why are you nervous?" I inquired. He blushed again and kept studying the ground, "I haven't really hung out with a girl before, especially an older one." I smiled softly at him, "It's no big deal Jasper but I don't want to make you uncomfortable so maybe I should go…"_

_His head snapped up quickly, "Wait! It's okay, don't go…um…wanna play baseball?"_

"_I really don't know how…I mean, I've seen people play but I have never played before," great now I'm nervous._

_He smiled sweetly at me, "I could teach you…if you want? Unless you don't wanna ruin your pretty dress." I looked down at my long white dress and shrugged, "It's just a dress, let's go." We walked side by side to his bucket of baseballs. _

_He picked one up and looked at me, "We should probably start with throwing and catching…um…we don't have any mitts," he said looking around._

_I smirked at him and he smiled, "What?"_

_I smirked again, "Jasper, this is your dream. You can get us mitts if you want to."_

_He laughed and looked down to the ground picking up two mitts. He handed one to me and the moment both of our hands were touching the glove I felt a strange electrical shock jolt through my body…but the weird thing is that it didn't hurt…it felt…good._

_I took the glove and he had a strange look on his face, "Bella, did you feel that?" I looked curiously at him, "You felt that too?" He shook his head a little and laughed, "Yeah…"_

_I just shrugged, "I'm not sure what that was." He shrugged too and put his glove on._

_He grabbed a baseball and stepped a few feet away from me. "Alright, hold your glove up like this…" _

_I imitated what he showed me and held the glove up. He smiled, "Okay, don't worry, I'll take it easy on ya…ya ready?" I smirked but nodded._

_He tossed the ball gently to me and to my surprise I caught it. I began laughing at the whole ridiculousness of me playing catch with Jasper in his dream. He smiled, "It's nice to see you happy, Bella. You usually look so serious."_

_I frowned now as I looked at him, "What do you mean? Have you seen me before?"_

_His smile faded and he became nervous again, "Yeah…I've seen you every night for as long as I can remember. You're always around somewhere, trying to blend into the background so I won't notice you."_

_I was curious now, "Well, if you've seen me before, why haven't you spoken to me?"_

_He shrugged and studied the ground again, "You never wanted me to but you did tonight so that's why I came over to you."_

"_How did you know I wanted to talk to you?" I questioned._

_He looked up now and I felt my heart flutter slightly as he spoke, "I could feel it."_

_What the hell was going on? "What do you mean you could feel it?"_

_He smiled now as I his felt nervousness and he was blushing, "I don't know exactly…I can just feel you." _

_He must've sensed my apprehension because he looked concerned now, "Are you okay?"_

_I sighed and figured that I should just get back to the task at hand, "Yeah, I'm okay. That just caught me a little of guard."_

_I gave him a small smile to which he returned a brilliant one. He lifted his glove again and continued with his instruction. Surprisingly, I did actually have fun with him. We played throughout the night and when I knew it was time to leave…I found myself wishing that we could have a few more minutes._

_I handed him his glove and sighed, "Well, I have to go now, Jasper." He was disappointed and it showed on his face, "Why?"_

_I smiled, "Because it's time for you to wake up." His frown turned up into a beautiful smile, "Oh, okay. Wanna hang out tomorrow night?"_

_I sighed again, "I really shouldn't…I'm not supposed to have so much contact with you. It's against the rules."_

_I could feel his disappointment again but then it was quickly replaced with hope as he gave me a cocky smile, "Ya know, some rules are made to be broken…"_

_I laughed and knew that I would probably regret it but how could I say no to him?_

"_Fine. I'll see you tomorrow night."_

_He smiled a beautiful sweet smile, "Good. I'll see you tomorrow night then." I nodded and started to walk off into the woods when he called my name, "Hey Bella?"_

_I turned to look at him, "Yeah?" _

_He shoved his hands in his pocket again and gave me a sweet half grin, "I had a lot of fun tonight." _

_He was just so adorable, "Me too, Jasper."_

_Then I disappeared into the woods._

_Suddenly I was standing by his bed looking down at him. His eyes fluttered opened as he began stretching and yawning. He wiped his eyes a few times and sat up. He reached for his sketchbook on the table by his bed and began drawing. I peeked over his shoulder to see what he was sketching. _

_I gasped when I saw him draw me with a baseball glove on and laughing. He was very good and it was a wonderful drawing. When he was finished he blew away the dust and wrote along the bottom 'My Bella…July 15, 1856.'_

Slowly my eyes opened and I began rubbing them. _What a strange dream…that couldn't have been real…_

I stretched my arms out and suddenly noticed that Jasper wasn't in bed with me. I looked around and didn't see him. But then I heard him…in the bathroom…getting sick. I sprang from the bed and grabbed the robe sitting on the chair. I quickly wrapped it around me and walked to the bathroom door. I pushed it open and guilt swept through me at the pitiful sight I took in.

My poor darling vampire husband was praying to the porcelain god. I walked over and kneeled down next to him and started rubbing his back softly. Once he could speak, he groaned, "Oh God what the hell was I thinking?"

I felt horrible. He flushed the toilet and lifted his head. If it were possible, he looked even paler than usual and he had deep purple bruises under his eyes. "Oh Jasper! I'm so sorry!" I continued rubbing his back. He put on a weak smile, "It's okay, darlin'. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have drank so much."

"You really feel bad don't you?" I questioned. He leaned against the wall, "I didn't think it was possible for vampires to be hung over but my head actually hurts and my stomach is killing me…figuratively of course." I put my hand on his cold stone cheek, "Let's see if I can help."

I got up and drew a hot bath for him. Then I dropped the robe and that got a smile. I reached my hand to him and he took it as he pulled himself up. I hooked my fingers into his boxers and pulled them down. He stepped out of them and I tossed them to the side. I grabbed his hand as I stepped into the warm water. I leaned back against the edge and he followed me.

"Come here, baby," I pulled him back to me so that his head was lying on my chest. I began running my fingers through his hair lightly and he curled up on his side, wrapping his arms around my waist. He let out a long sigh and I smiled, "Does that feel good?" His voice was soft when he spoke, "So good, Bella."

We laid like that for a long time and if I didn't know better, I would swear he was asleep. His eyes were closed, his breathing was steady, and a hint of a smile adorned his beautiful face. Finally, my stupid human needs interrupted the serenity when my stomach growled.

He looked up at me, "Bella, we need to get you some food. You haven't eaten for awhile."

I ran my fingers down his perfect jaw line and asked, "Are you feeling better?" He looked a little better. He smiled now as he sat up, "Much better. That was just what I needed. Thank you for taking care of me." I smiled back, "I'm your wife, baby. I will always take care of you." He laughed softly, "I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you. How is it that you're not hung over?" I just shrugged, "Hell if I know but I feel great." I did feel great. I woke up married to the man of my dreams, how could I be anything less than spectacular?

He turned around and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt him get hard against my stomach and I giggled a little, "You _must _be feeling better." He smiled, "Darlin', since you've walked into my life, I live with a perpetual hard on." I laughed, "That's so romantic." He laughed softly and shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, well I try."

He reached up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and broke into a beautiful grin, "Good mornin', Mrs. Whitlock, my beautiful wife." I nuzzled his nose before brushing my lips against his, "Good morning, my incredibly sexy husband." He kissed me softly and my stomach growled again. He pulled away, "Alright…time to feed you, darlin'."

We quickly got cleaned up and decided to go out for breakfast…even though it was 2 pm. We were going to invite Emmett and Rosalie but after hearing some indiscriminate sounds coming from their room, we decided against it.

We walked since it was a nice warm but thankfully overcast day…not that I probably couldn't change that if I wanted to.

_What the hell is going on with me anyway? How am I doing those things? I better figure this out…I don't ever want to accidentally hurt Jasper again…or any of them for that matter…_

"What are you thinkin' about darlin'?" Jasper asked as he looked at me from across the table. I stabbed another piece of my pancake and sighed, "I'm just kind of freaked out about everything I've been doing, Jasper. I just don't understand why I'm able to do these things now and I'm worried that I can't control it. I don't want to hurt anyone."

He reached over and grabbed my free hand that sat on the table. He traced small circles on my palm and even his smallest touch seemed to calm me down…even though I knew he wasn't using his power on me. "I think we should go see Peter, Bella. He always seems to know about strange things. He's a little _different_ but he's one of the best guys I know."

I squeezed his hand a little and smiled, "I think that's a good idea. Let's leave today."

He smiled back and said, "Okay, I was gonna ask Rose and Emmett if they wanted to come. They've always like Peter and Charlotte."

"I would love that…it would be nice to have them there with us."

Then my thoughts drifted to Alice and Edward. I started to feel a little guilty about getting them arrested…

He cocked his head and gave me a curious look, "What's wrong now, darlin'?"

I sighed, "I'm feeling a little guilty about Alice and Edward. I mean, they didn't know about anything about what happened between us and they were here because they were genuinely worried about you."

Now he sighed, "Yeah…I was thinking about that last night. Maybe we should go bail them out. It would probably be the right thing to do."

I smiled, "I think you're right. Then we can sit down together and just get everything out there so that this isn't hanging over our heads." He smiled now, "Yeah, that's a good idea but we will not let them separate us. We will stay together…we're team Whitlock now."

I laughed and he grinned. But then I had a concern, "Hey Jazz? What if any of the cops from last night recognize us from the club?"

He laughed, "I've thought about that too, darlin' and I have an idea." He pulled out his phone and went through his short contact list. He dialed someone while I continued eating.

"Brian? Hey, this is Jasper from last night…"

He laughed, "Well, I wasn't sure if you'd remember me considering how fucked up we were…"

"I'm good…Bella and I got married after we left the strip club…thanks, man."

I smiled, it was nice to see Jasper having such a casual conversation with a human…I mean, with a human besides me anyway because I didn't really count.

"Hey, I was wondering if you might help me out with something?"

"Well, my brother and sister got arrested last night…no not Em or Rose, anyway, I need to go bail them out but me and Bella got in a little trouble last night too so we don't wanna risk being recognized at the police station."

"Yeah, that would be great, Brian. We'll meet you guys there in about half an hour. Thanks, man, I owe you."

He shut the phone and slid it in his pocket. "Brian and Meghan are gonna meet us at the police station."

I smiled as I sipped my OJ, "How's it feel to have your first human friend?" He laughed softly, "It's pretty cool I guess. Weird but cool."

I finished eating and we made our way to the police station. Jasper had called ahead to see how much money he needed to get to post bail on them. Once we arrived to the station we saw Brian and Meghan waiting in the parking lot.

Jasper and Brian did their manly half hug and back pat thing and I was a little surprised when Meghan pulled me into a hug. "Thank you so much for doing this, guys. We really appreciate it."

Brian grinned, "No problem…you guys were a fucking blast last night! It's the least we can do."

Jasper gave them the money and they walked into the police station. We waited out by some trees across from the parking lot. Jasper started laughing and I asked, "What's so funny?" He put his arm around me and grinned, "I just heard Edward say, 'For the last time, I'm not gay…I can't help the way I look.'"

I started laughing at Edward's expense. He was much too beautiful for his own good but it didn't compare to Jasper…and Jasper was, dare I say, way more masculine than Edward. He was rugged and rough…he was all man and I adored that about him.

Jasper raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I just smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist. Then he giggled again, "Now Alice is giving one of the prostitutes wardrobe tips."

I laughed…that is so Alice. Hookers gotta look good too, right?

After a few moments he looked down at me, "Okay, they've got them out now. They should be out in a minute."

When they walked out they spotted us and began walking towards us. Brian and Meghan were still with them. When they reached us Jasper held his hand out to Brian, "Thanks, man."

Brian smiled, "Anytime. Are you guys gonna be around tonight? We should hang out." Jasper sighed, "No actually, we're leaving in a few hours but we could grab some dinner before we go, if you want."

Meghan smiled, "That would be nice. How about we meet at 6 pm?" I smiled back, "Sounds good." So we made dinner plans with them and said our good byes.

Alice and Edward waited patiently until we were done conversation and even thanked Brian and Meghan for helping them out.

Once they left, Jasper turned to Edward, "So I guess we should go somewhere and talk." Edward nodded and gave me a horrible sad look. I actually felt bad for him. Alice also looked depressed and then I felt really bad.

We made our way back to the hotel in silence. Jasper squeezed my hand a little and sent me some reassurance. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Once we got back to the hotel, we went to our room so that we could have privacy. Emmett and Rosalie asked if we wanted them to sit with us but we decided that it was probably better to just do this between the four of us.

So once we got inside our room, Jasper sat in the big comfy chair and pulled me onto his lap. Edward and Alice sat on the couch. It was an awkward silence for a moment until Alice finally spoke up, "Bella? I want you to know that I didn't know about Charlie. I was told not to watch for visions of you once we all left and I had no idea. I'm truly very sorry for that. I loved Charlie too."

My eyes began to well up a little and I cleared my throat, "I don't blame you, Alice and I'm sorry for getting you arrested."

She gave me a weak smile and then Edward spoke up, "Um…Bella, I just don't know what to say. I would like to speak to you alone."

I shook my head, "No Edward. Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of Jasper. We won't be separated."

He huffed a little and turned to look at me, "I'm so sorry about Charlie. I feel horrible about what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you Bella and I never saw you as a pet. I love you Bella. I will always love you. I messed up…I made a mistake. You are the only girl I have ever dated Bella and I made a lot of mistakes…I can see that now but please believe that I truly did what I thought was best at the time. I will never forgive myself for lying to you and telling you that I didn't love you or want you. I always wanted you…I still do."

Jasper's grip around my waist tightened and he took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself. I looked up into his eyes and smiled…that seemed to help him relax a little. I looked over at Edward and sighed, "You know what, Edward? I'm not even mad anymore. I was hurt and I felt like my life was over…I was alone and scared but if things hadn't happened exactly the way they did, then I wouldn't be here…married to Jasper and happier than I even dreamed possible. I'm not in love with you anymore. What we had was nice but it wasn't a good relationship. I never stood up to you…I just followed you around like a little lost puppy. I let you have too much power over me and I never felt good enough for you. It wasn't a balanced or healthy relationship. If I had been myself completely, you probably wouldn't have stuck around as long as you did. But you need to understand that I am with Jasper now. What we have is real and I am truly happy so if you love me like you say you do…then you will let me go and let me be happy."

Edward got up and walked over to me, kneeling and took my hand. Jasper was growling and I could feel it throughout my body. "Bella, I can't let you go. How can you say that you don't love me anymore…after everything we've been through. I refuse to believe that it's over for us and I'm willing to fight for you."

I placed my hand on top of Edward's hand that held mine, "Edward, I do not love you. I do not want you. I have moved on…my weak, fragile human mind has been healed in a much shorter time than I thought. You said that your kind was easily distracted…so I suggest you find yourself a distraction and learn to deal with this because it will not change. You were right when you said that I wasn't good for you…I put up with your shit…you need someone who will stand up to you because seriously Edward, you may be very book smart but you really lack common sense sometimes."

I knew it hurt him to hear that but for the first time, I was being completely honest with him and he needed to hear it.

I pulled my hand away and looked at him. He was crushed…broken…but I had gotten over it so I was sure he would too. Then I decided to add, "I just hope that the next time someone wants to love you…you let them and I hope that you love them back and respect them as a partner instead of an object to covet and protect."

He looked up at me and I could see the pain in his eyes but it didn't change anything, "So, it's really over? You really choose him over me?" I smirked now…I should've known.

"Edward, he came back for me, you didn't. He is my husband…you are an ex-boyfriend from high school. He treats me like an equal, you didn't. He respects me and listens to me, you dazzled me into submission to get your way. He doesn't see me as just a weak human, you do. There is no choice for me…I belong to Jasper, mind, body, and soul. I will always belong to him just as he belongs to me. So you can just stop now because deep down, it's not me that you want…you just don't want Jasper to win. Well, game over, Edward. You lost. I'm team Whitlock now and nothing will come between us…especially you."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and stood up. He glared at Jasper, "How could you do this to me, Jasper? I'm supposed to be your brother and you go after the only girl I have ever loved. It's your fault that any of this even happened…if you hadn't attacked her I wouldn't have left. You can't keep her safe…hell, you'll probably kill her before the week is out. Is that what you want, you selfish bastard?"

I looked at Jasper and his eyes were black, I could feel his growl getting stronger and I knew I needed to finish this quickly. I jumped up and shoved Edward and he must've been caught off guard because he actually stumbled, "Get the fuck out! How dare you talk to my husband like that! If your stupid ass hadn't thrown me into a fucking glass table filled with glass plates, none of this would've happened. So thank you for being such a stupid prick! Thank you for being such a fucking prude so that I could give my virginity to a real man and not some spineless metro-sexual bastard! Thank you Edward for showing me how perfect he is and how fucked up you are! Now get the fuck out and until you can show him some fucking respect, stay the fuck away from us!"

To my surprise I had shoved him through the door and then slammed it in his face. I turned back to Jasper who was grinning ear to ear. He laughed, "Thank you, darlin'." I smiled and winked at him, "Anytime, cowboy."

Then I turned to Alice who had been sitting there quietly. She cleared her throat and I could barely hear her tiny little musical voice when she began speaking, " I'm not going to say I'm not shocked because I am. But I came here to make sure Jasper was safe and he is. That's all I wanted. I felt how strongly your feelings for each other are and I know that I can't compete with that. Edward knew too and I think that's why he reacted the way he did. I love you both and I want you to be happy. If your happiness lies together, then I will back off and let you be happy."

She turned to Jasper and smiled, "I am happy for you Jasper. I was so worried when I couldn't see you…I will always love you but I can love you as family instead of as a lover. But I want you in my life. I want you to Bella. I missed you so badly and I should have never let Edward have any say in our friendship because it was between you and me and no one else. I'm sorry for everything you've endured because of us but I can see that it's made you so much stronger. I'm proud of you and I really do hope that we can all be friends…family. I love you guys."

I looked at Jasper and he smiled at me. I went over to Alice and threw my arms around her neck. She let out a sigh of relief and hugged me back. Jasper came over and gave her a hug too, "Thank you Alice. I will always love you too…as family."

I was thankful that she hadn't given Jasper a hard time and I was happy that we could be friends again. I did love Alice and I had actually missed her terribly.

"Well, I need to go find my asshole brother and see if I can talk some sense into him. He does love you both…he's just so stubborn and he tends to over react, as I'm sure you both know." I giggled because wasn't that just the understatement of the year.

She left and Jasper and I both let out sighs of relief at the same time. "I'm so glad that's over," I said as I snuggled into Jasper's chest. He sighed, "Me too. I'm really proud of you, Bella for standing up to Edward like that. _My_ Bella has balls of steel." I laughed, "Speaking of balls of steel…how long do we have before meeting Brian and Meghan for dinner?"

All of this drama had put me in dire need of a little sexy time with the hubby…

He laughed, "We have to leave in fifteen minutes."

I jumped up and started undoing my jeans, "We better make it fast then." He laughed, "How the hell did you go from innocent virgin to nymphomaniac?"

I smiled as I pulled off my jeans and underwear, "It's your fault. If you weren't so good at it then I wouldn't want it all the time. Now c'mon, we're down to like 13 ½ minutes." Before I could even get my shirt off he was standing before me completely naked with a big grin on his face. I smirked at him as I threw my shirt to the ground.

He raised an eyebrow and had a wicked smile on his face, "You ready?"

I smiled, "I'm always ready."

He walked over to me and took my hand in his as his other hand went to my hip. "Turn around," his husky voice made my knees weak but I did as he said and turned around. He pulled my back into his chest and I lifted my arms behind my head to grasp at his hair. However he removed one of them and brought it back around until my hand was resting above my center, "I want you to play with your pussy while I fuck you."

If I wasn't dripping before, I was now. Then his finger was on top of mine as he pushed them between my slick folds and helped me rub and circle my clit softly. I groaned at the sensation and my knees seriously did go weak. His other hand wrapped around my waist quickly and held me but he let me drop to my knees as he went to his.

I could feel his hard cock throbbing against my ass as he continued helping me play with my clit. His mouth went to my neck and his other hand went to my breast where he kneaded it softly and rolled my hard nipples between his cold fingers.

Then he removed his finger from my center and I felt him grab his cock. He slowly pushed himself inside of me and I moaned his name as he filled me. He held onto me tightly as he began fucking me. His hands would alternate between holding my waist for leverage and playing with my nipples. His cold breath was coming out in ragged breaths against my neck and every time I felt his hips collide with my ass, I wanted to go over the edge.

I continued circling my clit with my finger but it just didn't feel as good as when he did it. He must've read my mind because soon his finger was on top of mine again rubbing roughly against my clit as we both grew closer to climaxing.

I couldn't hold on much longer and I started moaning loudly, "Fuck…Jasper….I'm gonna....Oh fuck!"

I could feel my walls clench around his thick cock as I came. He moaned softly, "I'm so close, darlin'…"

I knew how to make him cum for me, so I grabbed his hand and lifted it to my mouth. I flicked my tongue out to taste the finger he had been using to play with my clit. He groaned. Then I sucked his finger into my mouth and began licking my juices off of it for him.

What he moaned wasn't even recognizable but it sounded like a combination of several curse words all rolled into one as he came hard inside of me. He laid his head on my shoulder as he drew out the last few minutes of ecstasy before pulling out.

He kissed my shoulder softly and whispered, "I love you, baby."

I turned my head back around to face him and took his cool lips to mine, "love you too." We kissed softly for just a moment when he started grinning. I pulled away and smiled at him, "What?" He just shook his head and said, "Nothing." I turned to look at him now, "What is it Jasper?" He grinned ear to ear and just laughed quietly, "You just make me feel really good, Bella. Really, really good." I grinned now, "You do the same for me, Jazz."

We quickly got dressed and went to meet Brian and Meghan for dinner. Emmett and Rosalie joined us. Of course, they all claimed to be too hung over to eat but I wasn't. We said our good-byes and promised to keep in touch.

When we got back to our room, Jasper quickly packed everything. We asked Emmett and Rosalie if they would like to come with us to Peter and Charlotte's. They said they would but wanted to spend another day or two in Vegas first then they would drive out and meet us.

So we packed up the truck and hit the road again. The night was warm and clear. I snuggled into Jasper's side and he wrapped his arm around me. We drove for a little while when he asked, "So what did you dream about last night, darlin'? I didn't pick up any bad emotions coming from you so I'm hoping it was good."

I didn't really know how the hell to explain that dream to him so I decided on, "Um…it was about you and me playing baseball." He laughed, "Baseball? Do you even know how to play baseball?"

I shrugged, "Well, I mean I know the basics but I have never really played before so…no, I guess not." He looked down at me with his beautiful golden eyes, "I could teach you…if you want?" I smiled up at him, "Yeah I'd like that." He squeezed me a little tighter and then his phone started vibrating.

He pulled it out and groaned, "It's Edward." He sighed and flipped it open, "What?"

He was quiet for a few minutes as Edward spoke. I wish I had vampire hearing so I could know what he was saying. Eventually Jasper grinned a little and said, "That's very big of you, Edward. Thank you." Then he turned to me, "Edward would like to apologize to you…you don't have to speak with him if you don't want."

I sighed, "It's okay." I took the phone and sighed, "Yeah?"

"Bella, I wanted to apologize for my behavior. The things I said were out of line…I know that Jasper won't hurt you and I also know that he feels very differently about you than I do. I know how you feel about each other…it's just hard for me because I never expected this. I truly thought you would move on and have a normal human life. I realize now that I underestimated you. I can't say that this will be easy for me but I cannot fathom losing you completely again. I would like to ask for your forgiveness and I would very much like if we could try to be friends."

I was a little taken aback. "Um…I would like that, Edward. I apologize for some of the…things I called you."

He sighed, "No need to apologize, Bella. I deserved it. I was just shocked and I reacted very badly. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. I can see that you are now so…I love you enough to let you go."

I smiled, "Thank you, Edward. You're a good guy."

He chuckled a little, "I have my moments, Bella but I do try. I was wondering if I could ask you a question?"

"Okay."

He cleared his throat, "I spoke with Rosalie and she told me about the dream you had about all of us. She said that the part with her and Emmett were completely true. I wanted to see if the part with me was true also. Do you know what Carlisle whispered to me before he changed me?"

I thought back to my dream and took a deep breath, "He said, 'I'm sorry my son…it will be over soon."

Edward gasped, "That's right. Hmm…have you talked to Carlisle about this yet?" I shook my head even though he couldn't see me, "No but I plan on it."

He sighed, "Okay…well, I won't keep you, Bella. Please be safe. Good bye, love."

I spoke quietly as I said good-bye to my first love, "Good-bye, Edward."

I flipped the phone shut and handed it back to Jasper. He had a strange expression on his face, "What was he talking about? What dream?" I suddenly realized that I hadn't told Jasper about that dream of the whole family…or the firefly dream.

So I explained those dreams to him and he listened intently. When I was finished he wore a serious expression, "So, you're not just dreaming about me but the whole family. You've seen us all being changed…"

"Except Alice and I didn't see Carlisle changed either…it was afterwards," I pointed out.

He nodded then sighed, "Jesus, Bella…this is all so strange. Hopefully Peter might give us some insight. Let me warn you about him…like I said, he's a little different but he's a great guy. He's cryptic when he speaks and he just knows things. I can never get him to explain how or why he knows them but he's very intuitive. I'm sure you'll like him…he's a little quirky, like you."

I laughed, "You think I'm quirky?"

He smiled, "Yeah, it's a good thing. You make me laugh. I've laughed more in these last few days than I ever have. You're a lot of fun, Bella."

I smiled back, "You're a lot of fun too, babe."

I looked back out to the dark road that lie ahead of us. It was peaceful and I enjoyed watching the night fly by. I snuggled back into Jasper's chest and it wasn't long until I fell asleep…

_I was sitting by Jasper's bed, tapping my foot impatiently and sighing, "C'mon, Jasper…go to sleep already."_

_He was lying in his bed taking deep breaths and whispering to himself, "C'mon…just fall asleep already…"_

_He was about 15 years old. Finally his breathing steadied as he drifted to sleep. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was in our meadow._

_He was sitting in the grass waiting for me. I walked up and he smiled a beautiful smile, "Hey Bella." I smiled back, "Hey, Jazz." I sat down next to him as he continued watching me. _

_I could feel strong affection and love coming from him. "So, what shall we do tonight?" I asked._

_He laid down on his side facing me and propped himself up on his elbow, "Let's talk."_

_So I mirrored him and laid down facing him, "Okay. Is there something you'd like to talk about?"_

_He had a curious expression on his face, "How old are you, Bella?"_

_I sighed, "I'm pretty old, Jasper."_

_He smiled, "You look about…18."_

_I nodded, "Physically…that would be about right."_

_I watched as the blush came into his cheeks, "Do you think I'm too young for you?"_

_I sighed, "Jasper, you know you are too young for me and…"_

_He cut me off, "But I won't always be…since you never age."_

_I guess I should have known that he would notice that…seeming that he's seen me every night for 15 years and I haven't aged a day, "Jasper…I am your friend but that is all I can be."_

_He sighed, "For now."_

_I rolled my eyes, "Jasper, you could have any human girl you wanted…"_

_He smiled now, "So, you're not human?"_

_I laughed, "You know that I am not human."_

"_Then what are you?"_

_I sighed and sat up, pulling my knees to my chest, "I'm not allowed to say, it's against…"_

_He cut me off, "Against the rules, I know. Who makes these rules?"_

_I turned to look into his beautiful eyes, "My boss."_

_He sat up and sprawled his legs out on the ground before him and leaned back on his elbows. This action had caused his shirt to be pulled tight across his chest and I audibly gasped when I saw the strong lines of his muscles peek through the white t-shirt. When did he get those?_

_He gave me one of his patented cocky ass grins, "What are you looking at, Bella?"_

_I turned my head and I know I was blushing furiously, "Nothing."_

_He raised his eyebrow, "Uh huh. You forget that I can feel what you're feeling."_

_I sighed, "Fine. I was just noticing that you…look a little different."_

_His face still held that cocky half grin, "That's because I'm growing up Bella. I'm not a little boy anymore."_

_I rolled my eyes, "You're still a child, Jasper."_

_He smirked now, "I'm not a child…and I don't want any of the girls I know…I want you."_

_I sighed again, "Jasper, you and I can never be together…even when you're an adult. I am nothing more than a part of your subconscious mind…a figment of your imagination."_

_He frowned, "Don't lie to me, Bella. I know you're real…if you don't wanna tell me what you are, fine…but don't lie to me."_

_Great, I feel bad now. "Jasper…there are just some things that I cannot talk about. Please accept that."_

_He sighed, "Fine. I'm sorry for pushing you…I just…really like you, Bella."_

_I looked into his eyes, "I like you too, Jasper but there can never be any more between us then what we have right now. And…I'm sorry too."_

_He smiled now, "Let's just not worry about it tonight. I don't get much time with you and I don't wanna waste it, so let's do something."_

_I smiled at him, "Okay…it's your dream…what would you like to do?"_

_He stood up, "Let's go swimming."_

_I furrowed my brows, "I can't go swimming."_

"_Why? I can teach you if you don't know how…but that would mean I'd have to touch you…"_

_I looked up at him and smiled, "You know you cannot touch me. And I swim very well…I just don't have a bathing suit."_

_He shrugged and pulled off his shirt, "Neither do I…" Then he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans._

_I gasped and turned away, "Jasper, what are you doing?!"_

_He laughed, "I have on boxers, Bella. It's practically the same thing as swimming shorts. You won't see anything."_

_Maybe he's right. I turned and gasped again…oh God this is so wrong! He was taller than me now after his growth spurt last year…his chest was already well defined, probably from all the farming he does for his father…he skin was flawless and sun kissed into a beautiful dark tan. _

_And he's wearing white boxers. Great._

_I smiled, "You go swimming. I'll sit by the ledge and watch you."_

_He sighed, "Okay, well c'mon."_

_We walked to river's edge and he jumped in. I sat down and waited for him to resurface…but it was taking too long. I was beginning to panic. _

_Before I knew it, I jumped up and dove into the river. When I surfaced he was laughing. I wiped the water from eyes, "You jerk! You tricked me to get me in the water!"_

_He laughed, "Yeah…I'm sneaky that way."_

_I sighed, "I was really worried about you, Jasper."_

_He felt bad now, as he should. "I'm sorry for making you panic but you must really like me to worry so much…maybe even love?"_

_I smirked, "I love you as a friend, Jasper."_

_He smiled beautifully, "That's a start."_

_I rolled my eyes, "C'mon, let's swim."_

_So we swam and splashed around for a few hours and I knew our night was soon coming to an end. _

"_Time to get out, Jazz. You'll be waking up soon," I said as I pulled myself out of the river. I laid back onto the warm grass and laughed. There was a slight cool breeze blowing through the air and it felt wonderful against my skin. I closed my eyes for a moment and enjoyed it._

_Then…I felt a very strong feeling of lust._

_I opened my eyes to see Jasper standing above me, wide eyed, mouth opened and not looking at my face. I also noticed that I could see his tan skin through his soaking wet white boxers…_

_Shit! My dress is white! I jumped up and covered myself as Jasper quickly turned away from me, "Shit, Bella! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have looked at you like that…"_

_I started running to the forest, "Don't worry about it, Jasper…it's my fault. You're getting ready to wake up so I'm leaving now."_

_When I got to the edge of the forest I turned back to see him watching me. I gave him one last smile and he yelled, "You'll be back tomorrow night, right?"_

"_Of course, see you tomorrow!" And then I disappeared. _

_When I reappeared, I was standing in his bedroom, completely dry. I looked down at Jasper as his eyes opened. I expected him to grab his sketch pad, which he normally did after he woke up but this time…he grabbed something different._

_I gasped when I saw his eyes roll back and a small moan escaped his lips, "Oh…Bella."_

_I jumped and started to leave the room when Peter appeared, "Hey Bells, what'cha doing?" I pushed Peter out of the room as he looked over at Jasper…then he laughed, "Is he masturbating?"_

_I grimaced, "Yes…he's a teenage boy now give him some privacy." We left the room and Peter was howling with laughter…until he heard Jasper moan my name. Then he became shocked, "Why did he say your name, Bella?"_

_I just shrugged and bit my lip nervously. He glared at me, "Bella! What the hell have you been doing?" _

_I glared back, "Nothing!" He sighed, "Bella, have you been talking to him?" Shit! I can't lie to Peter…"Yes."_

_He rolled his eyes, "How long?" I chewed on my lip again, "Um…just the last 2 years.." _

_He gasped, "Bella! You know how dangerous this is! Nothing good can come of it! The poor boy is pining for something he can never have!"_

_I sighed, "Yes…I know." _

_But secretly…I kind of liked that he was thinking about me…_


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all of the reviews…I can't believe that I have close to 800 so far…you guys freakin' rock! I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Jasper's POV**

I looked out at the dark road that lay ahead of us and sighed.

_What the hell is going on with my Bella? Why is this happening now? What does our connection have to do with the rest of the family? Why hasn't she seen Alice?_

The questions running through my mind wouldn't stop.

_I know that Bella and I have a connection that is far from normal…I absolutely could not live without her. Everything with her is so natural and easy…it's like we've been together for years instead of days. _

I looked down at her beautiful face as her head laid in my lap and her body was curled up in the bench seat. She was having a good dream…I could feel love, lust, desire, and longing coming from her.

_She really is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen…I need to go get my mother's wedding ring to give to her…_

_I wonder why I never gave it to Alice…maybe because it always belonged to Bella…_

The vibration of my phone pulled me from my thoughts. It was Peter…I should have known.

I flipped it open, "Hey Peter."

"So, if the calculations I was given are correct…you and Bella will be here in 7 hours, 22 minutes, and 43 seconds."

_Son of a bitch!_

"Peter, how do you know about Bella?"

He laughed, "How many times are you going to ask me these questions, Jasper? You know that my information is classified…it would go against the rules to tell you."

I sighed, "Peter, you and your fucking rules."

He chuckled again, "You better be nice, asshole. I'm taking a break from my work to call you and you know how much I enjoy my work."

"Peter, how is it that you always say you're working yet I never see you do shit?"

"Ah…that's because your eyes cannot see the work that I do, Jasper. But don't worry, in time they will see everything."

I huffed, "Can you talk like a normal fucking person for once in your god forsaken life?"

"We'll find out soon enough if God has forsaken me."

I shook my head, "Why the hell am I your friend?"

He laughed, "Because I am the coolest mother fucker you know…and I'm the only friend you have that truly knows you."

I sighed, "Fine, Peter. So, I guess you already know we're coming."

"Oh yes, I've known for quite some time. Charlotte and I are very excited to see Bella."

"Uh huh. Well, just don't scare her away…she's special."

He sighed now, "She certainly is, Jasper. And believe me when I tell you that your Bella does not scare easily. I'm sure we will be the best of friends."

"So, do you know that she's human?"

He started laughing hysterically. Once he calmed down, he chuckled, "Uh huh. Whatever you say, Jasper."

"How the hell does Charlotte put up with your ass?"

"Charlotte loves my ass. She thinks its toned and muscular. I'm squeezing it right now and it is rather nice…"

I laughed, "You're a silly mother fucker."

He laughed, "Anyway, I was just calling to make sure things were going according to plan and since you're en route, I suppose they are."

"Alright, Peter. We'll be there soon."

He laughed again, "7 hours, 14 minutes and 21 seconds…"

I chuckled a little, "Bye Peter."

"Good bye Jasper."

I flipped my phone shut and stuck it back in my pocket.

_Great. That did nothing but add more questions to the insurmountable heap I've already got going._

All of the stress was finally getting to me. I didn't like that Bella's abilities were frightening her. It was my job now to keep her safe and I certainly intended to do just that.

_Although Bella seems to be able to take care of herself quite well…the woman has a hell of a temper…_

_Face the facts, Jasper…she launched five vampires to the ground and pinned us there for a moment in agony…while she's still human….I think._

_I've gotta figure this out before she hurts someone…or herself. _

I softly traced her jaw with my fingertips and sighed.

_How is it even possible to love someone so much…_

We were taking the back roads to Peter's house and as we drove through a densely wooded area, I figured that it would be a good idea to hunt. Bella had already been asleep about four hours and since we still had awhile to go I didn't think it would hurt to wake her up for a little bit.

I pulled the truck off the road and into the wooded area far enough to not be seen from the road. The truck was black and it was dark as hell out here anyway.

I slid my hands underneath her and pulled her into my arms and onto my lap. I used one hand to hold her as the other hand swept her hair behind her shoulder. I nuzzled my nose underneath her ear and kissed her neck softly. I whispered, "Bella…darlin'…wake up…"

She sighed and began to stir. I traced my nose along her jaw and began kissing up it gently. "Bella…honey…wake up…" I whispered again. She stirred a little more. I brushed my lips softly across hers once…twice…the third time she responded.

Her lips moved against mine and she parted them. Her soft hand slid up my arm leaving the little trail of fire that I had come to crave more than any blood. I deepened the kiss and was met with a soft moan.

Bella always tasted so good…sweet like honey…sultry and smooth…she was everything good and I would lose myself completely in her. My hand ghosted her warm cheek as I slid it to the back of her neck and into her silky hair just trying to pull her closer. Bella could never be close enough to me.

Her tiny hands slid along my arms and up into my hair where her fingers grasped softly, pulling me closer.

Sensing that she needed to breathe, I slowly pulled away. My eyes remained closed for a moment as I recovered from the sensual spell of her soft kiss.

When I opened them she was looking at me with those deep brown chocolate eyes that seemed to look right inside of me. She smiled sweetly and I couldn't help the soft smile that graced my lips.

"Hey Bella," I whispered.

"Hey Jazz," she whispered back.

"Sleep well, darlin'?"

She smiled, "Yeah."

Then she looked around and I could feel confusion coming from her, "Where are we?"

"We're about 7 hours out from Peter's. I needed to hunt and since there's only a few more hours of darkness, I figured I should stop."

She pulled away and scooted off my lap and onto the seat, "Oh, okay. I guess I'll wait here."

I looked at her like she was crazy, "Like hell you're staying here. I'm not leaving you alone in the middle of the woods."

She looked at me curiously, "But I didn't think it was safe for me to watch you hunt."

I grabbed her soft little hand and began tracing circles on the top of it, "Bella, I could never hurt you. I will make sure you're safe. Besides, you're gonna be like me someday soon and you should know what to expect."

I could feel love and gratitude coming from her, "Thank you, Jasper."

"For what, darlin'?"

She smiled and got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around my neck, "For treating me like an equal…for not hiding things from me…for allowing me to be with you completely…for being you, Jasper."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her back, "I love you Bella. I will never keep things from you and I won't sugar coat things. You're an incredibly strong woman, darlin'. I will always treat you that way."

After a moment she pulled away and smiled at me. I smiled back and took her hand, "C'mon, baby."

I opened the door and we stepped out. I realized that the forest was way too dark for her to see but I saw an open meadow not too far away. The moon was full and bright so I figured she would be able to see in the clearing.

I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. She laid her head on my shoulder and I could feel her warm breath against my neck. "It's really dark out here."

"I'm gonna take you out into the moonlight. You don't feel frightened…" I could feel curiosity and anxiousness coming from her but no fear.

She giggled, "How could I possibly be afraid in the arms of my big, strong soldier?"

I smiled, "You will never have anything to fear as long as I exist, darlin'."

I ran to the clearing at a leisurely pace, thoroughly enjoying the feel of my beautiful wife pressed against me.

Once we reached it, I walked to a big tree on the edge of the clearing. "Hold on, sugar."

She giggled and held me a little tighter. I jumped and grabbed one of the lower branches and swung us up to land on a thick one that extended out over the meadow. She laughed, "You climb trees a lot differently than Edward did."

I smiled, "I like climbing trees."

She smiled back, "I can totally imagine you climbing trees as a child. I bet you loved climbing trees…playing in the dirt…bringing home slimy animals…swimming in the river…"

I laughed, "Yeah, that sounds about right. I can see myself liking those things too."

I sat her down on the branch and she sighed as she cupped my cheek tenderly, "My sweet little country boy…"

I laughed and leaned down to kiss her softly, "You stay here, darlin'. I'm gonna go rustle me up a critter…" I winked at her and she laughed.

She held onto the branch and I jumped down. I saw a group of elk off into the woods and sent them some calm and curiosity so they would come over my way. Once they got close enough, I crouched down and let my senses guide me. They took off running once the calm was gone and they sensed me.

I lunged and grabbed a large one, quickly snapped his neck, ripped the skin from his neck back and sunk my teeth into him. I felt the warm blood travel thickly down my throat and I could feel the satisfaction come as it satiated my thirst.

I repeated this action one more time and then I felt completely satisfied.

I quickly buried my kill and then brushed off my clothes as I made my way back over to my beautiful wife waiting in the tree.

The lust radiating from her was thick. I jumped up and grabbed the branch, swinging myself up until I was seated next to her. I smiled, "That turned you on, darlin'?"

She bit her plump pink lip, "Yeah…it was just so…animalistic."

I leaned in a little closer and nuzzled my nose into her neck, growling softly, "You wanna little vampire lovin', darlin'?"

She giggled and turned to face me. Her hand slid up my thigh as she leaned into my neck and growled softly. It was fucking adorable.

Then her warm mouth began kissing and nipping at my neck while her hands went underneath the front of my shirt and lightly traced my stomach muscles, "I just want you Jasper. Vampire…man…it doesn't matter as long as its you."

I slid my hands underneath her and brought her onto my lap. I gently eased them up the back of her shirt and ran my fingers over the soft skin of her curves.

She looked up into my eyes and I could feel worry coming from her. "What's wrong, darlin?"

She bit her lip for a moment before softly asking, "What if you don't feel the same for me when I'm no longer human? What if you miss the warmth and the softness of my human skin? What if it changes things between us?"

_I can't believe she's even asking me this…_

I cupped her cheek and ran my thumb softly back and forth across her smooth skin, "Bella, I love you for who you are not what you are. I love your amazing mind…your incredibly loving heart…your sense of humor…your courage…your strength…it doesn't matter to me if you're human or not, I will love you just the same, darlin. Please never doubt that."

She leaned up and brushed her soft lips against mine. It didn't take long until I was completely wrapped up safe and sound in the strength of her love and affection. We kissed slowly for a few minutes, just loving each other.

Reluctantly, I pulled away so that she could breathe. She stared into my eyes and I was lost in the swirling depths of chocolate and gold….

_Gold?_

"Bella? Your eyes…" I held her face with my hands as I studied her eyes. "What is it, Jasper?" she whispered.

I couldn't even speak. I was mesmerized…

"Jasper? Honey, what's wrong?" she was starting to sound worried and I could register her words and feelings but I was still under her spell and unable to break it.

Clouds slowly drifted in front of the moonlight effectively blocking all light from us, however, I was still able to see everything perfectly. The deep brown of her eyes swirled with flecks and streaks of pure gold…not like the amber or honey of my eyes.

It took her looking away from me to break the captivating spell I was under. She looked up at the moon and my eyes followed. I watched the clouds simply fade away into nothing, allowing the moonlight to illuminate us again.

She looked back into my eyes and whispered, "I wanted to see your face again."

I thought back to Peter's laughter when I mentioned that she was human and I couldn't help but wonder…

"Bella…what are you?" I whispered and she wore a concerned look on her beautiful face.

"I don't know…but…what if…I'm not human? I feel strange Jasper and it's scaring me," I could feel the worry and fear seeping from her but there was also a small amount of acceptance.

I pulled her close and held her, running my fingers through her hair as she clenched at my back trying to get closer.

"It's okay, darlin. Please don't worry…don't be afraid. It doesn't matter to me…the only thing that matters is that we're together. We'll figure the rest out along the way."

I held her for a little while until she finally pulled away, "I think I should tell you about my dream."

I nodded, "Yeah, but let's get back to the truck and on the road. You can tell me on the way but I want to get to Peter's house."

_Whatever the hell's going on, Peter seems to know something…if I can get it out of him…_

I picked her up and jumped from the tree. I ran back to the truck and hopped in with Bella still holding onto me. She started to scoot off of my lap and onto the seat but I tightened my hold on her and said, "No, Bella. Please just stay close to me right now."

Once again I was crippled with the irrational fear that she would simply disappear underneath my fingertips.

"Of course baby. I'm not going anywhere," she tightened her grip on me as well.

I started the truck and pulled out on the road.

_At least our little excursion will cause Peter to be wrong with the calculations of our arrival…_

_I would really love to prove him wrong, just once…_

We drove for a minute when I looked down at Bella, "Okay, darlin. Tell me."

She nodded and took a deep breath, "You remember how I told you we were playing baseball?"

I nodded. She took another deep breath, "Well…it started out that I was watching you like always. You were 13 and lying in bed drawing. And then…Peter showed up."

I looked down at her, "Peter?"

She nodded, "I don't know if he's the same as your friend but his name was Peter. We started talking about really strange things…I asked him about the Volturi…I was worried about Aro planning an attack on Carlisle because he's so jealous of him…"

"How do you know that Aro is jealous of Carlisle?"

"When I was watching him before…I followed him to Italy and I could feel the jealousy coming from Aro towards Carlisle…I told Peter that he was too valuable to lose to the hands of a jealous vampire and we agreed to…step up security on them." She bit her lip and looked away as confusion came from both of us.

"Please go on, Bella," I urged her.

"Peter and I talked about you…I said that I needed to get closer to you. I said that I visited your dreams every night and I was going to talk to you…"

"I think…well, I think I entered your dream, Jasper. I wanted to talk to you and you came up and introduced yourself…you said that you could feel what I wanted. You reached out your hand to mine but I said I wasn't allowed to touch you…"

I gently caressed her warm cheek, "Why, Bella?"

She bit her lip again before answering, "I told you it was against the rules…"

_Peter. Rules…what's with these fucking rules…_

"We just…hung out together. You taught me how to play baseball. And when the night was over you asked me to come back. I agreed."

I continued stroking her soft cheek, "Bella…does any of this make any kind of sense to you?"

She shook her head and then sighed, "I just had another dream too right before you woke me up. You were 15 and we were both waiting impatiently for you to fall asleep so that we could hang out together. I went inside your dream again. Apparently I had been doing that since you were 13. You said you wanted to talk…"

For the first time in days I saw that sweet blush come into her cheeks, "Why are you blushing, darlin?"

She giggled softly, "You were flirting with me."

I smiled at her, "Did it work?"

She smiled now, "It did…but I didn't let you know it. I said that you were too young for me and that you should go for a…human girl. You said that you didn't want a human girl…you said you wanted me."

I sighed as I watched the gold flecks dance in her eyes, "Well, at least it sounds like I was pretty smart back then…"

She blushed again, "We went swimming, Jasper. We played around all night and when it was time for you to wake up…I pulled myself out of the river and laid down, closing my eyes and laughing…I was wearing a long white dress, Jasper and it was completely soaked through…"

I recognized this immediately, "The vision I had…the familiar picture that flashed through my mind last night…it was real?"

She sighed and slowly nodded, "I think so, Jasper."

I held her tighter and took a deep breath to try and calm myself.

"Bella, Peter called when you were sleeping. He already knew your name and was anticipating our coming. When I asked if he knew you were a human…he began laughing and just said, "Uh huh. Whatever you say."

She sighed and buried her head against my chest, "I hope that Peter can help us. I'm afraid I'm going to lose you."

I tilted her chin up to look at me, "Bella, nothing will keep me from you. You will never lose me…I can't live without you. Forever, Bella, don't forget."

She nodded and let out a long sigh as she buried her head again. I knew she was still sleepy and exhausted from the gamut of emotions we had been experiencing.

"Darlin, why don't you get some rest. When you wake up we should be getting pretty close to Peter's house."

She leaned up and kissed my lips softly, "I love you Jasper."

"I love you Isabella."

She giggled. "What's funny Bella?"

"Why do you call me Isabella?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I think it's a real pretty name. Do you not like it?"

She smiled and curled up onto my lap, "No…I like it when you call me that."

I kissed the top of her head, "Sweet dreams, darlin."

And soon after she was sleeping in my lap. Her emotions were all over the radar going from love, lust, desire, longing, hurt, anger, fear, vengeance…

I drove through the early morning and thought about what she had dreamed and what Peter had said. It just wasn't clicking. Every answer to one question only brought about more unanswered questions.

_Is it possible that Bella and I knew each other when I was human? I wish I could remember more about my human life…although if Bella visited my dreams, that would explain why I've always thought that dreaming would be one thing I greatly missed from my human life…_

_But how could she get inside my dreams…even to a sparkly vampire that seems impossible…_

Bella slept the rest of the way to Peter's house. She started stirring as we reached the gate. She yawned and opened her eyes.

I looked down at her and smiled, "Good mornin, sleepy head."

She chuckled, "Morning, baby."

"We're here, Bella. I have to get out and move the gate."

She slid off my lap and gasped when she looked out. I admit that the one road that led to Peter's house could be intimidating. It was a narrow dirt road surrounded by deep canyons on each side. He had a heavy steel gate blocking the road so that only vampires could pass through. No human could have moved it.

I jumped out and opened the gate. I told Bella to drive through it. Once the truck was through I shut it back and hopped in.

"We've got 5 more miles on this road and we'll be there."

She stretched and started taking in her surroundings. Even as many times as I had been here, the place was still breathtaking. The deep canyons that surrounded us were overflowing with thick brush and towering trees, effectively creating a canopy of nature above us as they jutted out over the road.

After three miles, the canyon disappeared as huge fields took over. The fields were filled with wildflowers and willow trees. When we settled at the top of the very large mountain, she could see their house.

Her eyes grew wide, "Wow! It's amazing!"

I smiled, "Yeah, they've been here for about fifteen years now and it still amazes me."

Their house was very large and hand built by Peter and myself. It was like a log cabin only mansion sized. He had a very large garage off to the side of the house. He collected old muscle cars and fixed them up. He had his own private lake and swimming pool. He had an indoor one too. The landscaping was beautiful and plush with flowers and shrubs…all Charlotte's work.

I pulled up in front of the house where they both sat on their front porch swing. They quickly jumped up and ran down the steps to meet us.

"Ready, darlin?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

I opened the door and got out and she followed. Her little fingers interlocked with mine and she took a deep breath.

Peter stopped a few feet in front of her and smiled. His emotions were stronger than I had ever felt them as he looked at her…love, trust, awe, respect, admiration, relief…

I looked at her as I felt the same emotions coming from her. She gazed into his eyes as the sense of familiarity washed over her.

He smiled as his watch beeped. He looked at her and laughed, "Right on time, Bella."

She smiled and bit her lip. Then she whispered, "Petey?"

He wrinkled his nose, "I hate it when you call me that."

The next thing I knew, she was running to him. He held open his arms as she jumped into them. They were embracing as Charlotte smiled lovingly at them.

I heard him whisper very softly in her ear, "I've missed you sweetheart."

I couldn't help the surge of jealousy that shot through me but I was too taken aback to say anything. After a few moments she pulled away and looked into his eyes, "Do you know what's going on with me?"

He smiled warmly at her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Yes and I will help you remember. We don't have much time and so many things still need to be done."

She nodded and turned to me. I must have looked crazy as I stared at them wide eyed and mouth still hung open from shock.

She walked back over and cupped my cheek, "He's my friend, Jasper. My best friend…I can't explain yet how I know…I just do. Please just trust me."

I nodded and Peter laughed as he pulled me into a hug, "And so it begins…"

Once he released me, Charlotte quickly hugged me too. Then she turned to Bella and smiled as she took her hands in her own, "It is so wonderful to finally meet you Bella."

Bella smiled as the curiosity flowed from her, "You too, Charlotte."

Peter went to the truck and grabbed our bag, "C'mon you two. Let's get you settled in. I'm sure Bella is hungry since you forgot to feed her…" he shot me a glance and I frowned.

_Shit! I did forget to feed her…I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that it completely escaped my mind._

We walked into the house and they led us to one of the guest rooms. Charlotte smiled, "Jasper, darling why don't you put away your clothes and I will take Bella to the kitchen. I just went to the store yesterday and stocked it full of human food for her."

I nodded, "Okay, thanks Charlotte." I pulled Bella to me and kissed her softly, "I love you, Isabella."

She smiled, "I love you too baby."

Charlotte and Bella made their way down to the first floor where the kitchen was. Peter sat down in a beautiful antique rocking chair in the corner of the room.

I quickly put everything away and sat down on the bed. I raised an eyebrow and questioned him, "So, what do you think of Bella?"

He smiled and laughed quietly, "I think she's an angel, Jasper. She's sweet, kind, loving, caring…she's absolutely perfect for you."

I sighed, "Peter, tell me what's going on?"

He frowned, "I'm sorry, Jasper. I cannot tell you. Classified information."

I frowned now, "But you're going to tell Bella…"

He nodded.

"Why can she know but I can't?" This was starting to piss me off. He had information on my Bella and he wouldn't share. What the hell was he trying to hide?

"She's the boss, Jasper. She has the same information I have…she just has it stored for safekeeping. Have a little faith."

I sighed, "This is all so strange…"

He smiled, "Forget about everything else and tell me about you and Bella."

I couldn't help but smile as I told Peter the whole story of Bella and I. He listened intently and cracked up at our misadventures.

He smiled, "I'm so happy for you, Jasper. You've struggled for so long…it's wonderful to see you so happy and so completely in love. Trust me when I say that no one will ever love you the way she does."

"And no one will ever love her the way I do, Peter. She's everything to me. And I'm worried about her." _Just tell me what the fuck is going on!_

He sighed, "Let me tell you this, Jasper…listen to her. Remember every word she has spoken to you. Trust her beyond any reasonable boundaries. Believe her beyond the shadow of a doubt. And never lose faith in her. If you can do those things, you will be greatly rewarded when this is over. If you cannot, then we shall all suffer."

I just shook my head, "When this is over? Is something gonna happen? I have to know, Peter. I have to keep her safe…"

He rolled his eyes, "Trust me. Bella is a big girl, she can take care of herself."

Just then, Bella and Charlotte walked through the door.

"Did you eat, darlin?"

She rubbed her little tummy, "Yes. I am stuffed. Now I just want to take a shower and get cleaned up."

She raised an eyebrow at me as I felt lust coming from her.

"Want some company?" I smiled back at her.

She nodded. Peter laughed, "Still going at it like jack rabbits, huh? Some things never change. You two have fun. Relax today and tomorrow," he looked over at Bella, "we've got work to do."

She nodded to him and he got up. He grabbed Charlotte's hand and smiled, "Let's go to our room, darling. We'll want to be ready when the lust comes rolling in like a tidal wave." She laughed, "Okay, Peter. We'll see you guys in a little while and please," she winked at me, "take your time."

Bella and I laughed. I walked up and put my arms around her and kissed her softly.

I grabbed us some clothes and towels as we walked to our bathroom. I looked over at her as she began taking her clothes off, "Are you okay, Bella?"

She smiled at me, "Yeah…I think everything's going to be okay. But right now," she walked over and put her arms around me, "I want nothing more than to feel you, Jasper."

We were both completely naked and the steam from the shower was filling the room.

I picked her up and stepped into the shower. The warm water along with the feel of Bella's warm body, completely enveloped me.

I set her down and grabbed the body wash and wash cloth. I lathered it up and began running it over every inch of Bella's beautiful body. She sighed in contentment as I washed and rinsed her. Then I washed her long, silky hair. I watched the soap run down the curves of her backside and my breathing hitched.

She turned to face me and smiled, "My turn." She slowly washed and rinsed my body but I was too tall for her to reach my hair. So she smiled a little wicked smile at me, "On your knees, Jasper."

I went down to my knees and looked up at her, "Yes, ma'am."

_God I love it when she gets freaky…_

Her hands went to my hair as she massaged my scalp with shampoo. I put my arms around her, squeezing her ass and bringing her closer to me. She started rinsing the soap from my hair as I continued looking up at her.

I ran my hands along the back of her thighs and began softly kissing her stomach. I placed open mouthed wet kisses along her abdomen and to the juncture of her curvy hips. She moaned and clenched my hair as I sucked at her hipbone.

I slowly lifted her leg and placed it on my shoulder. She leaned back against the tile wall and reached out to grab the towel bar along the side. Then I wrapped her other leg around my shoulder holding her hips steady.

I ran my nose along her center and nuzzled it before sliding my tongue between her hot creamy folds. She moaned my name, "Oh…Jasper…"

I ran my tongue from her entrance to her clit and she began trembling. I slowly circled her swollen clit and could feel the pulse as it throbbed against my tongue. I licked and sucked Isabella slowly, relishing her sweet taste and the feel of her writhing in ecstasy above me.

"Jasper…ugh…feels so…good…"

I looked up into her eyes as I licked and kissed her little piece of heaven. She looked down into my eyes and watched me.

"You taste so good, Isabella…" I moaned softly against her hot wet center and watched her back arch but she kept her eyes locked on mine.

I continued with the soft slow licks and kisses bringing her slowly closer to her release. Her eyes rolled back and she moaned a low soft moan.

"Look at me Isabella…I want your eyes on mine when I make you cum for me, darlin…" I spoke softly against her center and watched her hooded eyes find mine again.

The impatient side of me wanted to suck her clit roughly and make her cum fast and hard…but the other part of me was enjoying bringing my beautiful wife to the brink of ecstasy slowly, almost to the edge of maddening.

I ran my tongue slowly along her clit and sucked it softly. I could feel her whole body begin to tense and tighten around me. Her eyes were on mine as she moaned softly, "Oh God Jasper…I'm cumming…"

The look on her gorgeous face as she said those words was damn near enough to bring me to a release of my own. And I felt every little muscle in her body clench as she came for me. I continued with the soft slow licks, lapping up every drop of my sweet Isabella.

I unwrapped her legs and set them back to the floor. Her legs were weak though so I held onto her waist as I stood up. Once I was standing she grabbed my hair and clenched it bringing my lips to hers. The knowledge that she could undoubtedly taste herself on my tongue caused me to moan softly into the kiss.

She pulled away and started kissing me softly down my neck and onto my chest. Her soft warm lips and tongue traced the muscles in my lower abdomen and followed along the crease to my hips. She slowly went down to her knees and now I leaned against the wall and held onto the towel bar for support.

My eyes were fixated on hers as she ran her tongue achingly slow from the base of my shaft to the tip of my cock. Her tiny little hand wrapped around my shaft but couldn't quite fit all the way around. She began twisting her hand soft and slow up and down as I groaned.

I watched her tongue swirl slowly around the head of my cock as the wetness already there grew thicker. Her deep chocolate eyes locked onto mine and I watched the gold flecks sparkle and I once again felt as if I were underneath her spell.

I couldn't help the shallow breaths that escaped from my lips as I watched her take me into her hot wet mouth. "Uhhh…Bella…" I panted out slowly.

She continued slowly sucking, licking, and stroking my cock…never breaking her gaze into my eyes. I could feel my body start to tighten as my release grew near.

She pulled away but her lips were still against the head of my cock as she whispered, "Cum for me Jasper…cum in my mouth…"

That was all it took. My body clenched as I came into her warm soft mouth and I couldn't take my eyes from hers as she slowly licked every drop.

I had to hold onto the bar for a moment to regain the strength in my legs that had been drained by the beautiful goddess on her knees before me.

She stood up and smiled at me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my lips to hers. I deepened the kiss by running my tongue across her plump bottom lip. She parted them and we tasted each other again.

I lifted her legs up and they wrapped around my waist. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her fingers slid into my wet hair as I pressed her up against the tile wall. I didn't have to position myself at her entrance…the Lil' General knew damn good and well where he belonged.

I pushed slowly as her walls wrapped around my cock. She was so tight around me and I could feel her body pulsated from the inside. I pushed into her until I felt my hips pressed against hers as she took all of my length into her tight, hot pussy.

I pulled away from the kiss so she could breathe as I slowly pulled almost all the way out and then pressed myself back inside of her completely. We were both moaning softly as our eyes met again.

I continued with the slow deep thrusts while we watched each other grow slowly to the edge. I made love to my darlin wife for a long time against the wall of that shower. Our eyes never parted as I felt every little muscle begin to tighten…her hooded eyes rolled back for a moment before returning to mine. Our breaths were shallow and we moaned softly and I brushed my lips against hers, "I love you…"

She moaned quietly against my lips, "I love you…"

I laid my forehead against hers and our eyes were locked once again as we both climaxed together. The love and ecstasy that swirled around us was thick and covered us completely.

We rode out the waves of pleasure for a little while afterwards until we were both completely spent. I slowly pulled out of her and let her legs reach for the floor again. I held onto her as the hot water continued washing over us.

I nuzzled her nose against mine and kissed her softly one more time before turning the water off. I picked her up and carried her out of the shower. I set her down and wrapped the towel around her before wrapping one around myself. I grabbed the brush and brushed her long, beautiful hair.

The steam from the shower was starting to dissipate and Bella looked at herself in the mirror while I brushed her hair. She gasped, "Jasper…my eyes…they have gold in them!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, this is a biggie for me…some of you may love it…others may hate it…the plot will thicken even further though so don't get too comfy yet. Hope you enjoy!**

**Play list: Show Me What I'm Looking For by Carolina Liar and Waking Dream by Natalie Walker**

**Bella's POV**

I studied my eyes closely in the mirror. Gold flecks sparkled through deep chocolate swirls. They were mesmerizing.

Jasper put the brush on the counter and looked at me in the mirror, "That's what I was trying to tell you last night."

I turned around and looked into his eyes, "Did you notice when they changed?"

He nodded, "After our talk about whether I would still feel the same about you when you were no longer human. You kissed me and when you pulled away…I saw them change. I could feel acceptance coming from you which I thought was odd. Do you remember what it was about?"

I sighed, "I accepted that you would love me no matter what."

He put his hands on my shoulders and smiled but it was laced with worry, "Don't worry, darlin. We're gonna figure this out. Let's get dressed and I'll take you on a tour of the place. Remember, Peter said that we can relax today and tomorrow you'll start getting some answers." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around him as he held me close.

After we held onto each for just a little while, we got dressed. I put on a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top. Jasper wore his trademark faded blue jeans that hung low on his incredible hips and no shirt.

"No shirt? Yum," I smiled and bit my lip just looking at him.

He smiled, "I like to feel the sun…it makes me feel warm. And Peter and Charlotte were there so…it doesn't really bother me."

Of course I knew what he was talking about. His beautifully scarred body. What he saw as shameful, ugly reminders of a haunted past…I saw as battle scars. He fought for nearly a century in the deepest pit of Hell and somehow…he found his way back. He denied a life of instant gratification and chose a life where he struggles everyday just because he knows it's the right thing to do. He was simply beautiful.

And good God was his body absolutely amazing. I loved watching his lower abdomen muscles that trailed down inside his boxers. I could spend forever running my fingers along those muscles…

"Bella?" Jasper had a cocky smile on his beautiful face as I'm sure he knew exactly what I was just feeling. I walked up to him so I could do just what I had thought about doing. I softly brushed my fingertips over the lines and creases of his stomach muscles. I looked up at him and smiled, "I just can't help it…you are entirely too tempting."

He laughed softly and put his arms around my waist, "I feel the same way about you, Isabella."

Then there was a knock on the door, "Ya decent in there?"

Jasper turned to the door, "Yeah Peter. Come on in."

The door opened and Peter walked in. I still couldn't believe that it was the same Peter from my dreams. Same shiny black hair that hung around his face…kind of shaggy like Jasper's but straight. He was beautiful. He was a couple of inches shorter than Jasper and lean and muscular. He looked to be nineteen or twenty. The only difference was his eyes…they were blood red…

"Hey I wanted to see if you guys wanna take a walk. I'd like to show Bella the top of the mountain."

I smiled, "Yeah that sounds great."

Charlotte joined us and we began hiking through the mountainside that surrounded his home. Well, they were hiking, I was riding on Jasper's back…it was a long freaking hike.

Charlotte was incredibly beautiful too. She had long curly strawberry blonde hair. She was just a couple of inches taller than me but a little curvier. Her eyes were blood red and they contrasted deeply to the porcelain of her skin.

We finally reached the top of the mountain and Jasper set me down. I slowly turned around and took in the site around me…it was breathtaking. All I could see for miles was a sea of nature…thick trees full and lush…deep ridged canyons…valleys of flowers…and green fields.

"Wow," I whispered.

Jasper had his arms around me from behind. He was laying his head on my shoulder and he whispered in my ear, "It's so peaceful up here."

He sat down on the ground and pulled me onto his lap. Peter did the same with Charlotte.

We just sat there quietly for a little while enjoying the peace and serenity. Eventually Peter sighed and said, "When Charlotte and I escaped from Maria, this is the first place we came. Up here…I can't hear anything in the world below me. This is the closest to Heaven I can get…I swear, if you listened closely enough, you could hear the angels sing…"

I closed my eyes and leaned back into Jasper. My thoughts drifted to the dream I had before arriving here…

_I was walking across our meadow as he sat in the grass and watched me. I walked up and smiled, "Hey Jazz."_

_He smiled a sweet smile, "Hey Bella."_

_He was sixteen but his 17th__ birthday was tomorrow. He has grown another two inches and his body was even more developed. I couldn't help but notice that Jasper was growing up…and rather nicely at that._

_I sat down next to him and looked into his beautiful green eyes, "So what do you want to do tonight?"_

_He smiled a wide grin that flashed his incredible dimples, "Well, I was thinking that since I've taught you how to play baseball, and how to play the guitar, cliff dive, ride a horse, climb trees…well I was thinking that maybe you could teach me something."_

_His messy blonde hair was blowing in the breeze and the way it surrounded his beautiful face caused my breathing to hitch, even though I didn't actually need to breathe at all._

"_Sure, Jasper. What do you want me to teach you?"_

_He looked away as a soft blush came into his cheeks, "Do you know how to dance?"_

_I continued looking at him as I gauged his emotions…love, desire, longing, need…_

_I gulped unnecessarily, "Yeah."_

_He turned back to me and once again I was captivated…he wasn't smiling and at that moment I didn't need to feel his emotions to know what he was feeling…it was written all over his face. His eyes were hooded and filled with love…his pink smooth lips were slightly parted as he took a quick breath…_

_His eyes traveled to my lips and then slowly back to my eyes, "I'd really like to dance with you, Isabella. I've never really done it before but…I'd really like to hold you close to me…put my arms around you…touch you."_

_I really wanted to touch him too…to feel his arms around me…to run my fingers through his hair…but I couldn't…_

_I sighed and looked away, "Jasper…I…I'm sorry. I can't touch you…even if I wanted to. I don't know what could happen."_

_He spoke softly, "Please look at me Bella."_

_I looked over at him as my heart and head fought a battle for dominance. _

"_You've already broken these rules by coming back to me every night. Nothing bad has happened…you said yourself that you don't know what could happen…that doesn't necessarily mean that something bad will happen," his words were soft and dripping with need and hope._

_His heart was racing and the quick beat resonated throughout my body. _

_But for now, my head one…but my heart was fighting dirty…_

"_I have an idea…take off your shirt and hand it to me," I smiled at him as surprise and desire flowed from him. I scolded myself internally for partly coming up with this idea just so I could see more of his body…_

_He pulled off his shirt and handed it to me. I was really trying to be good but Jasper was so tempting. His wavy honey blonde hair shimmered with gold highlights from the sun, his soft green eyes sparkled with specks of blue dancing within them, his body…Oh God, his body was stunning. His skin was a golden tan and even at 16 years old, the boy had a body that would put a Greek god to shame._

_I couldn't help but look at his shirtless body and wonder what it would be like to run my fingers across the lines and creases of his muscles. Farm life had done him well. Hours of bailing hay and working in the fields had caused his chest to develop very nicely. He wasn't too big and muscle bound…he was just perfect._

"_Bella?" he smirked at me as he raised his eyebrow in question, no doubt he had felt what I was just feeling._

_Crap! He just caught me ogling him…_

_I bit my lip and turned away for a moment to regain my composure. I took a deep breath and faced him again, "Stand up."_

_He did as I asked and I stood to face him. I took his shirt and began ripping it into pieces. He looked at me questioningly as I shredded it. I laid a piece of fabric over my hand and stretched it out to him, "Take my hand."_

_He smiled as his strong hand rested on mine with only one simple piece of cloth keeping our skin from touching. Both of our breathing had picked up as we started taking shallow breaths in anticipation of finally being somewhat close to each other. _

_His hand felt cool through the tiny piece of fabric. It was a wonderful contrast to the heat that my skin held. His strong fingers locked with mine through the cloth. We were both watching it…completely mesmerized with just the thought of our skin being so close._

_I looked up into his eyes and smiled, "Okay, now put your other hand on my waist…technically it's not touching, right? I mean…its just touching the fabric of my dress…" I was reaching for straws trying to justify my behavior because I knew it was wrong…but with him so close, I just couldn't bring myself to care._

_He smiled as that familiar blush came back in his cheeks. Very slowly his hand reached out and when he laid it on my hip…I felt a sensation run through my body that I hadn't ever experienced…it was an intoxicating cocktail of lust, love, want, need, ecstasy, bliss…_

_It was euphoric…_

_His fingers gripped the fabric of my dress and I felt little electric pulses throughout my body. This was slowly bringing me to the edge of madness and I was afraid that if I got too close to that edge…I was going to fall right in…_

_I picked up the other piece of fabric that lay over my arm and gently pressed my hand on his chest, over his heart. I could feel the rapid beats underneath my fingertips. I was barely able to think straight…I was trembling…I was aching with desire to feel his skin against mine…_

_I looked up into his eyes as he gazed into mine. He smiled softly, "We don't have any music, darlin."_

_He called me darlin…I really liked it_

_I looked up at the clear blue sky peppered with white wispy clouds. I smiled and whispered, "Sure we do, Jasper. Can't you hear the angels singing for us?" _

_And you could. A soft, enchanting melody lingered in the air around us…barely a whisper in the breeze but beautiful and angelic…_

_Jasper smiled, "Yeah…I can hear it."_

_I bit my lip for a second as I tried to focus. I felt his desire increase tenfold at that little action. I would have to remember that for later use…_

_No Bella! This is so wrong…_

_Then I felt his hand on my hip start to tighten around my waist…pulling my body closer to his. Rational thought went out the door when I felt his hips against mine…then his hard stomach against mine…only separated by a few simple pieces of cloth that could be easily discarded…_

_I looked up into his eyes and I could barely breathe…_

"_Close your eyes, Jasper. If you try, you can feel the emotion in the music and let it guide your body to move…"_

_He smiled, "I'm not taking my eyes off of you, Bella. I don't ever wanna forget this."_

_I couldn't help the blush that warmed my cheeks…he made me feel things I had never experienced before…_

_Our bodies began moving slowly with the music. I could feel every muscle in his body tighten against me…I could feel and hear the erratic beat of his heart…each shallow breath that escaped his lips washed over me…I was slowly becoming intoxicated from it…_

"_Jasper? I need to ask you a question…" I had been fighting this for ages and I needed to finally ask…_

"_What is it, darlin?" he studied my eyes and I was momentarily paralyzed by the way he looked at me._

"_Do you feel other peoples emotions?" _

_He smiled, "No Bella. I only feel you."_

_I sighed, "Why do you think that is?"_

_His smile faded and once again I could see the desire and need in his beautiful face. "Well, I think one reason is because we're so close, Bella. I've known you forever…nobody knows you better than me. Another reason could be because your emotions are so strong…they're powerful."_

_I looked at him, "What do you mean…powerful?"_

_A soft smile came back to his perfect lips, "Do you remember when we first spoke?"_

_I nodded. He bit his lip for a second before continuing, "I told you that I had seen you in my dreams for years…you were always trying to fade into the background so I wouldn't notice you. I knew you were there because I could feel you, Bella. I always feel you…even when I'm awake. I know you're always with me because I can feel how strongly you love me. You loved me as a child…and now the way you love me is changing…I can feel that too. It's fate, Bella. You and me are meant to be together. I know that you can feel how much I love you…how badly I want you…how I ache to touch you…"_

_I took a deep breath to try and clear my head…_

"_Jasper this isn't good for you…you need to have a real relationship with a real girl…one that you can touch and one that will touch you back," my stomach wretched at the thought of him being with another girl…but he was not mine and he never would be. I wanted him to be happy…_

_He sighed, "Bella, one of these days, the walls that you have built are gonna come tumbling down…right or wrong, you want me as badly as I want you. I will be patient and wait for you because I know that one day…you're gonna give in and let me touch you…and when I do…you will never want me to stop."_

_What could I possible say to that? No truer words had ever been spoken. I knew where this was heading and I felt completely powerless to stop it._

_I needed to regain my senses…this was going too far. "Jasper," I pulled away from him and turned around, "We can never be together and I'm not being fair to you. It's true that I do love you but it doesn't matter. I'm making you suffer and I hate it. I have to stop this, Jasper. It's one thing for me to suffer but I can't allow you to."_

_I couldn't look at him. My heart was breaking…I had to let him go. I had to stop this before it went any further. I was already walking on dangerous ground and I had to retreat. I looked down at the ground as I felt my eyelids begin to moisten, "I'm so sorry Jasper."_

_I started walking away and into the woods, unable to move my legs any faster for fear they would give out from underneath me._

_But when I felt his pain and anguish, my knees did go weak and I sank to the ground. I buried my hands in my face unable to control the tears that fell._

_He came over and knelt down next to me. He whispered, "Please, Bella. Don't go. Please don't leave me. I will only suffer worse without you…"_

_I looked up into his eyes and could see the truth in them…they were glossy with tears that he tried valiantly not to shed._

_I took the piece of cloth still clenched tightly in my hand and gently wiped his eyes. He closed them and sighed at my touch. I felt complete peace wash through him with my slightest touch._

_He opened his eyes and looked at me with complete love and trust. He lifted the piece of cloth that he still held tightly in his hand and gently wiped the tears from my eyes. The same feeling of peace washed over me from his simplest touch._

_His hand fell slowly to my waist where he clenched it tightly in his fingers…his thumb started rubbing soft little circles on my hips and I couldn't help the whisper of a moan that slipped from my lips…_

_His other hand now slowly slid up the outside of my thigh up to my hip. The sensation of his cool hands over the silky fabric of my dress was the sweetest torture I could ever imagine…_

_My hands moved on their own accord and began sliding up his thigh…until I finally clenched the fabric of his jeans tightly between my fingers…just as he did with my hips. He pulled me closer to him as we clenched at each other's clothes…fighting the impulse to tear them right off._

_I sighed, "Jasper…you're getting ready to wake up."_

_He took a deep breath as he gazed into my eyes. He smiled and I melted all over again, "We're good, right Bella?" _

_I couldn't fight him anymore, "Yeah, Jasper. We're good."_

_Then he leaned over very slowly and into my ear. His cool breath washed over my neck when he whispered, "Tomorrow's my 17__th__ birthday, Bella. Any guesses on what I want?"_

_Jasper affected me entirely too much and I just couldn't control myself with him. I slid my other hand slowly up the inner thigh of his jeans before sliding outward to his hip. His head lulled as his eyes rolled back and a soft moan escaped his lips._

"_I have a few ideas, Jasper…but why don't you tell me what you want, just to be safe?"_

_I couldn't help the wicked grin that came to my lips at his reaction. His eyes found mine quickly and I gasped as he started leaning forward, forcing me on my back for fear that he was going to touch my skin._

_Instead he hovered safely above me and his lips stopped just inches away from mine, "I want the same thing I've always wanted. I want you, Isabella."_

_I was taking shallow breaths as his sweet breath lingered around me and the close proximity of his body had mine reeling…if I ever did actually touch him, I might never recover from it._

"_Time to go, Jazz," I panted out._

"_I'll see you tomorrow, right?" he questioned as he leaned down into my neck…painfully close…_

"_Yes, Jasper…I'll be here."_

_He pulled back up and looked into my eyes, "I love you Bella. Come back to me."_

_He was still worried that I might not return. I smiled, "I love you Jasper. I'll come back to you. I swear."_

_And then I just disappeared beneath his fingertips. I was sitting on his bed as he opened his eyes. He rubbed them a few times as a huge grin spread across his face. He grabbed his sketch book and began drawing another picture of me. I just sat there and watched him…_

I was pulled back to reality by Charlotte nudging my shoulder softly, "Hey, Bella? Did Jasper ever tell you about the first time he came up here on this mountain?"

I tilted my head back to look at Jasper. His eyes were closed but he had a small smile on lips. "Tell me baby," I whispered.

His eyes opened and looked into mine as he spoke, "Shortly after Peter and Charlotte left, he wrote me a letter and asked me to come visit them. They weren't living too far from here at the time…so I took a leave of absence for a few days and came. Peter brought me up here and I ended up sitting here for three days."

Peter laughed, "Why did you sit up here that long, Jasper? Were you trying to find God or something?"

Jasper smiled, "I was trying to find _something…_"

"Did you find what you were looking for?" I asked.

He raised his strong hand to my cheek and stroked it softly, "Yeah…I think I did."

Peter laughed, "Before you two go at it again, lets get back to the house. I just bought some new paintball stuff and I've been dying to try it out but since we never have company…" he trailed off.

I looked at him like he was crazy, "Paintball?"

He just smiled at me, "Don't worry Bella. I think you'll be a natural. Besides, Charlotte and I will take it easy on you two."

Jasper laughed, "Like hell you will. Me and Bella will kick your asses."

Peter raised an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge, Whitlock?"

Jasper smirked, "You bet your ass it is."

So we decided, against my better judgment, to go play paintball. When we got to the house, Charlotte pulled me up to her bedroom, "Oh Bella, you can't wear that. Shorts and a tank top are not ideal for your fragile human skin against those damn high powered paintball guns he bought. We need to cover you up a bit."

She began rummaging through her closet and pulled out a pair of camo pants and a button up camo shirt. I laughed, "Do you have clothes for every occasion?"

She smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Well, yes, Peter enjoys the camouflage stuff. He thinks it makes me look…sexy." She giggled and I laughed. She seemed like a really nice girl and strangely enough, the red eyes didn't seem to bother me at all.

I put on the pants and they fit well. They sat low on my hips which I knew Jasper would appreciate. I pulled the top on over my white tank top and tied it up in the front. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and I was ready to go shoot some stuff.

Jasper grinned ear to ear when he saw me. He pulled me into his arms, "Damn you look sexy in that…"

I laughed and Charlotte winked at me. And so began the fun game of let's shoot the human. Charlotte and Peter were kicking our asses…well, mine mainly. I was the sitting duck and Jasper wouldn't leave my side so that left him vulnerable too. Finally I had enough and when Jasper and I were crouched down behind some big rocks, I came up with a plan.

I looked up at him and whispered, "They're fucking us up, Whitlock."

He frowned and whispered back, "Yeah, I'm sorry they're ganging up on you."

I smiled and quietly said, "That's okay, babe. We're going to use it to our advantage. I have a plan."

He raised his eyebrow, "Okay, what's the plan?"

"We both know that I can't beat them…they're too fast, they can hear my heart beating, and they can smell me from a mile away. They can't beat you though. So, I'm going to play decoy."

He frowned again, "No way…I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself just so we can win."

I laughed quietly, "Jasper, it's just paintball. If you keep staying right by my side, they will always beat us. We have to separate. It's for the good of the team…Team Whitlock. I will lead them into the open where you will be hiding and waiting somewhere off in the distance and take their shiny asses out."

Now he laughed quietly, "That's actually a good plan, Bella. Alright, but I'll take them out before you get hit. I promise."

_Like it matters…I'm already covered head to toe in gooey yellow paint…_

I smiled and leaned up to kiss his smooth stone lips, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too darlin."

I grabbed my stupid paint gun and smiled, "Lock and load, Whitlock."

He laughed and kissed me again. "You're so fuckin' cute, Bella."

"Not now honey, we're in the midst of war…"

He shook his head still laughing, "Okay, I'll cover you, soldier."

He was gone in an instant, no doubt probably off in the top of a tree or something. I took a deep breath and stood up. I started walking to the clearing with my gun up and ready to go, "Alright you sparkly fuckers, here I am!"

A moment later a cool breeze whisked by me but before I could even turn I heard the familiar shot of the paint gun. I was waiting for impact when Peter started cussing, "Son of a bitch you got me in the eye!" Charlotte was laughing as green paint dripped from her legs. Jasper jumped down and laughed, "Serves you right fucker for going after my girl…that was pretty dirty Peter."

Peter continued wiping the paint from his eyes, "I knew she'd come up with a plan…she hates to lose. This really stings you asshole."

I couldn't help but laugh and Jasper threw his arm around me and kissed my forehead, "That was a great idea, Bonnie."

I looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks Clyde."

After the whole eye stinging incident I was thrilled that we decided to go swimming. We went back to the house and washed off with the garden hose before jumping in the pool. I changed into a simple red bikini that Charlotte let me borrow.

We swam for awhile until the sun started to set. Peter came up with the brilliant idea of barbecuing for me. Only, he was really bad at it. Jasper stood there looking over the third steak he had tried to prepare, "I dunno, man. I still don't think it looks right…"

Then Peter caught the kitchen glove that he was using on fire and quickly flipped it into the pool…that was my sign to take over the cooking duties.

_It's a good thing those two are vampires cuz they can't cook for shit…_

So a few minutes later we were sitting at the little picnic table they had in the back of their yard…why they had a picnic table and a barbecue, I'll never know…

As I ate my steak and salad, we all talked. It turns out that Peter remembers nothing of his human life…_is that because you weren't one?_

Peter was an enigma. He was so familiar to me…even though I didn't know exactly why. It was clear to me that we were connected somehow…if my dreams were true then he was with me when Jasper was still human…

Jasper interrupted me from my musings, "Hey Bella? Peter's gonna be keeping you busy tomorrow and I have a few things I really need to do."

I looked at him, "Okay…how long will you be gone?" I could handle a couple of hours without him…I think.

He frowned, "Um…just a day."

"A day? Like you leave in the morning and don't get back until the next day?"

He nodded. I scrunched my eyebrows at the thought of being without him that long.

"Where are you going?"

He smiled now, "I'd really like it to be a surprise, Bella. It's only one day and I swear it will be worth it."

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He started purring in my ear and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay, Jazz. I guess I can let you go for one day. You're coming back though, right?" I knew it was irrational to ask that but I couldn't stop it from coming out.

He smiled, "Bella…of course I'm coming back. That was a silly question."

I smiled now as I felt reassurance run through my body. Then I gave him an evil glare for influencing me. He laughed, "You can't stay mad at me Bella."

I started laughing because he was absolutely right.

After dinner Jasper and I decided to take a bath. I was lying against his chest, thoroughly enjoying the hot water and his cool skin. It had been a pretty long day and I was worn out.

I curled up on my side and put my arms around his waist as his tightened around my waist. I sighed sleepily, "I love you Jasper."

He began stroking my hair, "I love you too Bella."

I knew that sleep was fast approaching so I knew I better speak quick, "Jasper, I want to tell you about my dream but I wanted to do it alone. Now I'm too tired, " I said with a yawn. "I'll tell you tomorrow, okay? Call me and I'll tell you about it." I felt his cool lips on the top of my head and then I was out…

_I was walking up to him in our meadow and he stood up and smiled, "Hey Bella." I smiled back, "Hey Jazz. Happy Birthday."_

_I was completely terrified of what I was about to do but I knew I had to do it. If I was going to fall, he had to know the truth._

_He walked up and wrapped his strong arms around my waist. I held onto the back of his shirt. He looked down at me with worry on his beautiful face, "What's wrong, darlin?"_

_I looked into his soft green eyes and sighed, "Jasper…we need to talk."_

_Now he was worried, "You're not wanting to leave again, are you?"_

_I gave him a soft smile, "I'm not going anywhere, Jasper. But I need to tell you some things about myself. I need to tell you the truth. And when I'm done, you may feel very differently about me."_

_I hung my head down and studied the soft green grass._

_He bent down so he could look me in the eyes, "Nothing's ever gonna change the way I feel about you, Bella."_

_I gently pulled away and motioned to the ground, "Let's sit. It's kind of a long story."_

_So we sat down side by side. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for breaking yet another rule…and this one was big._

_I pulled my knees to my chest and looked over at him, "What do you think I am?"_

_He smiled sweetly, "I think you're an angel, Bella. I think you're my guardian angel."_

_I sighed, "Half right. I'm an angel but I'm not a guardian."_

_He looked a little confused, "Oh. Then why are you here? If you're not a guardian angel then why are you with me all the time?"_

_I bit my lip for a moment as I sought for an easy way to explain this…but there was none. _

"_Jasper, I'm a soldier. An angel of war."_

_He frowned and the confusion was really pouring off of him, "Soldier? Why would Heaven need soldiers?"_

_I took a deep breath, "How much do you know about Heaven and Hell?"_

_He shrugged, "I guess I know the basics…I mean I go to church every Sunday."_

_I ran my fingers through my hair in an effort to keep calm, "Okay, well, let me tell you the real story. Back before humans were ever created, there were only angels. Everything was simple…everything was good. Then, God decided to create man for the angels to watch over. The angels watched over the humans and some of them became very jealous. They felt like the humans were treated better…they had free will…and these angels felt that they shouldn't waste their time or talent on humans when so many had turned their back on God. Their anger and jealousy grew into something evil."_

"_So, eventually they had a leader who believed himself to be a better ruler over Heaven. He decided to overthrow the kingdom of Heaven so that he could reign over the humans, thus damning their souls for all of eternity. And so the war began. I was created to fight in that war."_

_He laid down in the grass on his side facing me, "Lay down, Bella."_

_I laid down mirroring his position. He sat up on his elbow, "Please go on."_

_I nodded, "Well…so I fought. The war lasted nearly a century before the angels forced the fallen angels, who are now known as demons, down to Hell where they remain today…for now at least."_

_Jasper looked at me curiously, "So what do you do now that there is no war to fight?"_

_I sighed and looked away, "Mostly reconnaissance. I look for potential signs of trouble from any of the fallen angels and I take care of it. You see…Satan doesn't play fair and it's my job to stay one step ahead of him."_

_He's a smart boy…he'll figure this out._

"_So that doesn't explain why you're with me?"_

_I took another deep breath and looked into his beautiful innocent eyes as I shared all the secrets of Heaven, "I'm getting there. Anyway, several centuries ago when I was newer to my job, a demon slipped through and found his way to Earth. He camouflaged himself as an incredibly beautiful human and walked among them. He used the powers of seduction and lust to lure them…then he would bite them…injecting pure evil into them through his venomous tongue. With the introduction of this venom into a human's blood, it damns their souls instantly. They lose their life, their soul, and they walk among the living as foot soldiers for Hell. They bite another human and spread the venom, thus creating a stronger army for Satan here on earth. It has the potential to become an epidemic."_

_He looked at me with disbelief in his face, "You're telling me that there's dead people walking around biting people and damning their souls?"_

_I nodded, "Humans call them vampires."_

_Realization swept over his face, "You mean, vampires are real?"_

"_Yes, they are very real. I can't tell you any more right now Jasper. I have to be cautious. If anyone were to know that I have told you these things…it would be very bad for me."_

_Worry spread over his face, "Bella please don't get yourself in any kind of trouble because of me. You don't have to tell me anything if it means you could get hurt."_

_My grief and guilt weighed heavily as I couldn't tell him the whole truth…the part about me watching over him all of his life so when it came time for me to destroy him, there would be no chance that I could lose. I couldn't tell him the part where he becomes a vampire and endures years of torture only to eventually become so powerful that he leads Hell's army in the final battle. That would be the battle that ended human life…the battle that sent them all to Hell for all of eternity…the battle that I could no longer win._

"_Bella? Darlin please stop feeling that way. I told you that nothing could change the way I feel about you and I meant it. I love you," he reached over and tugged at my dress as a beautiful smile spread across his face._

_I couldn't help but smile back. Jasper could take all the bad away with just one simple smile._

"_I love you too, Jasper. I have always loved you and I always will."_

_He smiled sheepishly, "So you're an angel…do you have wings?"_

_I sat up and hugged my knees again, "Um…yeah."_

_He sat up too, "Can I see them?"_

_Damn it! "I'd really rather not."_

_He was hurt, "Why not?"_

_I sighed and closed my eyes, "Jasper…I know what you're expecting. Beautiful, perfect, white wings….my wings are not what you're expecting."_

_His hand reached out and slid up my thigh onto my hip where he clenched it in his strong fingers, "Bella, you could never be anything less than completely perfect."_

_I kept my eyes closed as I took a deep breath…I could never deny him anything._

_Slowly, I unfolded my wings and waited for the shock and disgust to start flowing from him. I waited…but all I felt was awe…love…respect…lust_

_I opened my eyes to see Jasper staring at me, wide eyed and mouth hung open, "You're so beautiful…I didn't think it were possible for you to even be more breathtaking but its…just…incredible…"_

_I wrinkled my eyebrows, "You really think I'm beautiful?"_

_He smiled ear to ear, "Yes, Bella. I've never seen anything as beautiful as you are right now." He was being truthful…I could feel him._

_I blushed and knew at that moment that I would never let him go…no matter what I had to do to keep him._

_He looked at me and sighed, "Did you injure your wings fighting?"_

_I looked down at the grass again, "Yeah…like I said before, they fought dirty." I knew what my wings looked like. They were singed and frayed…ripped and torn…almost completely stained black from fire and ash…they were horribly scarred._

"_Isabella, look at me," his voice was soft and sweet._

_I looked up into his eyes as that delicious wicked grin, that I have come to love, spread across his face, "You really don't know how sexy you are?"_

_I bit my lip as he started leaning down over me again, forcing me to lie back in the grass. He was too close…I could feel his cool sweet breath wash over my face…I felt his hard body pressed against mine…he held his self off of me with his hands on both sides of my face. My breathing had now officially become erratic…_

_He stopped only when his lips were painfully close to mine, "Bella, you make me absolutely crazy…"_

_His heart was racing…beating so loudly that I felt like it was my own. He did want me. He wanted me as bad as I wanted him. But I was still paralyzed with fear over not knowing what could happen. I had never touched a human before…only guardians were allowed to do that. What if I did something to hurt him? _

_Then his nose started trailing gently over my dress, down between my breasts. My mind became cloudy with lust as my hands clenched into the soft grass beside me in a futile effort to keep me from grabbing him._

_He began kissing my stomach through the dress and I couldn't help the soft moan that now lingered on my lips. His hands climbed up my thighs slowly, gripping into the fabric and rubbing softly across them. _

_His lips traveled across my stomach to the juncture of my hips where I felt the wetness of his tongue seep through my dress as he nibbled softly. My back arched instantly and I moaned his name breathlessly._

_He pulled away and looked up at me through hooded eyes, "Do you want me stop, Bella?"_

_Hell no I didn't want him to stop…I should have but I just needed…more._

"_Don't stop, Jasper. Please don't stop…" I whispered through ragged breaths._

_I felt him smile against my hip as he continued with the long wet tortuous kisses along my hip and back across my stomach before trailing back up. He moved slowly between my legs, pushing them open gently with his. Then he leaned down over me again and I gasped when he flicked his tongue out over my nipple. _

_He took it into his mouth through the dress and sucked it softly while his other hand roamed my hips…ass…sides…before coming up and softly kneading my other breast. I couldn't think…all I could do was feel everything he did to me and these new sensations I was experiencing were unlike anything I could have ever imagined. _

_Jasper looked up at me and whispered, "Have you ever been touched, Bella?"_

_I looked down into his eyes and tried to take a deep breath to calm myself. Jasper was beyond worked up and when you combined his want and desire with my own…it was almost too much to bear._

"_No, Jasper. No man has ever touched me. I've never felt this way…"_

_He looked at me longingly, "Can I touch you? I'll stick to whatever rules you have…I just…need to be closer to you Bella…"_

_His head rested on my heaving stomach now as I actually felt faint from the desire that I was drowning in. I panted out, "No skin…other than that…you can do whatever you want to me…"_

_If I could just be positive that I wouldn't hurt him…I've never really used my powers for good things…they were always used in fighting…I mean, I can turn a man into ash from one simple touch…_

_But God I want to feel his skin against mine…I want to taste his sweet smooth lips…I want to wrap my fingers in his wavy blonde hair…_

_Our desire and lust was really picking up now…what started out as a soft hazy mist of love…lust…desire…was now gaining speed and reaching cyclone territory. He was trembling above me just as I was trembling beneath him. His hands slid up my hips until his fingers found the band of my panties. His eyes never left mine as he slowly guided them down my legs through the soft fabric of my dress. Then he raised up and slipped them off, being very careful not to touch my legs._

_I was slowly losing my grip…one by one, the bricks were tumbling down as my mind clouded over with images of pure ecstasy from every move he made._

_He clenched the bottom of my dress and slowly pushed it up until it was wrapped around my waist. My head lulled and my back arched as his feelings came ripping through me like a tidal wave…when that tidal wave crashed into the cyclone already lingering…all hell broke loose._

_I grabbed his shirt tightly with my fists and pulled him down close to me and I whispered through shallow breaths, "Pull your jeans down…leave your boxers on…"_

_He looked at me with a slight amount of shock but I was soon met with another tidal wave of desire and love…longing and lust…_

_Jasper gave me a slight smile before he lifted up and unbuttoned his jeans. When he started slowly pulling the zipper down I clenched to the grass again in an effort to keep my hands away from the zipper._

_However with the tsunami of emotions pulling me in and out of consciousness…I was no longer in complete control of myself…_

_I sat up and grabbed the sides of his jeans and began tugging them down. I rested my head on his stomach for just a moment on top of his white t shirt. I couldn't stop my tongue from reaching out and tracing his lower stomach muscles…even with the t shirt I could still taste him. I felt him against my chest…throbbing…twitching through his boxers…I could feel every delicious little movement his incredible body made…_

_I looked up at him and he was just as lost in this feeling as I was…I smiled at him, "Breathe Jasper."_

_He obviously hadn't realized that he was holding his breath because he gasped and fell forward pinning me to the ground when he caught himself with his hands. He was panting and I whispered, "Are you okay?" He started laughing softly and he blushed deeply, "Yeah…I'm okay…it's just…" He was embarrassed. _

_I looked into his beautiful soft green eyes and smiled, "It's okay Jasper…I know exactly how you feel."_

_He smiled at me and I felt his confidence come back…I so loved cocky confident Jasper…_

_He slowly leaned down over me again, pressing his body against mine. His knees pushed mine open a little further as he settled himself in between them. When I felt his erection graze my lower lips through the fabric of his boxers…I nearly came undone. I grabbed the sides of his boxers clenching the fabric and pulling him closer until he was pressed hard against me. _

_He groaned as his eyes rolled back for a moment then he brought his lips painfully close to mine again as he began moving his hips up and down causing his erection to slide up and down between my folds…as I soaked through the fabric of his boxers. We were both moaning and panting…I brought my legs up and wrapped them around his waist on top of his t shirt. _

_His eyes closed for just a second before they found mine again. He whispered breathlessly, "I won't touch you unless you ask me too…so ask me too, Bella. I know you're afraid but I know you won't hurt me. I love you. I trust you. I wanna make love to you, Bella."_

_I closed my eyes tightly as the last few bricks tumbled and crashed gleefully into the ground. I opened my eyes and thought…_

_Oh well…if I'm going to Hell…I'm sure as hell gonna enjoy the ride…_

_I reached up and wove my fingers through his silky hair pulling his lips to mine. And then…all those cyclones and tidal waves and tsunamis of lust and love filled emotions…exploded._

_Places in my body that I didn't even know existed suddenly became hyperaware of every cell in his body and they were screaming for me. I slid my tongue across his bottom lip and he eagerly obliged. We kissed deeply as we poured every bit of longing and need we had into it. _

_I grabbed the bottom of his t shirt and quickly pulled it off of him and dropped it to the ground. He pulled away just long to get it over his head and then his lips crashed into mine again. _

_We were in a somewhat frenzied state as he wrapped his arm underneath me and quickly sat back on his calves, bringing me up with him as my legs were still clenched tightly around his waist. He used one arm to hold me up as the other hand grabbed the bottom of my dress and in one quick motion, he had it pulled over my head and on the ground with his shirt. _

_As soon as the dress was removed his mouth found my neck and he began placing wet open mouthed kisses along my neck, shoulders and throat as he laid me back down on the ground. My toes found the sides of his boxers and I began using my feet to push them down. He quickly grabbed them and tugged them the rest of the way off. _

_I felt his erection lay against my stomach and I gasped when I looked down. It's true that I had never seen an erection before…but I couldn't imagine anything more impressive than Jasper. He was long and thick…I could feel him throbbing against me and I groaned. _

_His hands went to my waist pulling me closer. He pulled away from the kiss as I felt his cock graze my clit. He moaned softly and looked into my eyes and whispered, "Have you ever done this before?"_

_My hands continued clenching at his hair and shoulders, "No."_

_He smiled softly, "I guess you already know that I haven't either. You gotta tell me if I hurt you, okay?"_

_I couldn't help but smile back…I was completely bubbling over with love and bliss…_

"_Okay," I whispered._

_I was terrified but exhilarated at the same time…I couldn't believe that I was about to make love with Jasper Whitlock…I had wanted him so badly for so long and now he was finally mine…_

_His lips found mine again and he kissed me soft but deep as I felt the tip of his cock start to push slowly inside of me. My walls tightened around the very large intrusion and my nails dug into Jasper's back. He hissed and I eased up immediately, "I'm so sorry Jasper…I didn't mean to…"_

_He cut me off pressing his lips to mine and murmuring, "You're an angel, darlin…but I'm a man. I'm built pretty tough and you are not gonna break me so stop worrying…are you okay?"_

_I panted against his lips, "God yes…go deeper."_

_He groaned and pushed himself all the way in until I felt his hips against mine. My back arched and his lips found my throat again. He pulled out and pushed in with deep fluid movements that caused every little nerve ending in my body to explode over and over again. _

_The thin sheen of sweat that covered his body made him slide easily against mine. We were both taking in jagged breaths, alternating between soft, breathless kisses, closing our eyes tightly and moaning in pleasure, and grabbing on to whatever we could grab and just holding on._

_I could feel him inside of me, tightening as his impending release drew near…I could feel his stomach and thigh muscles clench…I could feel and hear his heart race…_

_His hands came up to my face and clenched in my hair softly as his lips ghosted mine. _

_He moaned softly, "Bella…oh Bella…I love you…you're mine now, darlin…forever…I will never let you go…"_

_I could feel my own impending release as my walls clenched tightly around him, "Forever Jasper. I'm yours…I swear I'll find some way to make it happen…I love you."_

_He came hard and I came with him, equally as hard and knocking the wind out of both of us. We just laid there for a long time afterwards, holding onto each other and silently praying that we could just stay in this dream forever. _

_But things are never that easy. I sighed, "You're getting ready to wake up, Jasper."_

_He brushed the hair from my face and kissed my lips gently, "Thank you for the birthday present."_

_I smiled against his lips, "You're welcome. And tomorrow…I get something…"_

_He raised an eyebrow and grinned crookedly at me, "What do you want, Bella?"_

_I put my wicked grin on again as I pushed him back into the grass until I straddled his lap. "I wanna be on top."_

_He laughed as he ran small circles over my hips with his strong fingers…"I've created a monster…"_

_I grinned and bit my lip, "It's your fault. You said that once you touched me, I'd never want you to stop…you were right."_

_He laughed and sat up so we faced each other. He put one hand on my hip, pulling me closer…and the other hand stroked my cheek softly, "Bella? Will you promise me something?"_

_I looked at him, "Anything."_

_He took a deep breath, "I'm not stupid Bella. I realize that if you're watching me its because I'm a potential threat somewhere along the line. Since you spoke about vampires…I'm guessing that's where this is headed. And I love you too much for you to try something foolish to save me. When the times comes for you to finish whatever mission you're on…finish it. Don't put yourself in any more jeopardy because of me. Make sure that when the times comes…you let me go."_

_I knew he would figure it out…_

_I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes as I looked into his, "No. I won't promise that. I don't know yet what I'm going to do to fix this, Jasper but I swear to you I will fix it."_

_He wrapped his arms around me and sighed, "Bella, I love you and I'm asking you to do this for me…please…do you know how much time together we have left?"_

_I buried my face into his chest and sobbed, "Three years, five months, 22 days…"_

_He brought my chin up so that I could look into his eyes. He wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow night, Isabella."_

_I forced a smile knowing that he would still feel my anguish…just as I felt his._

"_I'll be here, Jazz. I love you."_

"_I love you, Bella."_

_And then I just disappeared beneath his fingers again…_


	21. Chapter 21

**I own the story line but nothing else…**

**Theme song: Wild Angels by Martina McBride**

**This chapter will answer some of the questions you guys had but not all of them…don't worry, everything will be revealed in time and remember, patience is a virtue. (I'm such a little shit and I know it!) Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

**Still Bella's POV**

I woke up in a state of panic, "Jasper?!" His strong cold arms enveloped me quickly and I felt peace and calm wash through me but it did little to satiate my fear. "You're okay, darlin." I was panting and clinging to him, afraid to let go even for a second. He brushed the hair away from my face and looked down at me, "Shh baby…everything's alright. What's got you so worked up, Bella?"

I took a few deep breaths to regain my senses. I looked up into his beautiful honey eyes, "I'm okay Jasper. As long as I've got you in my arms…I'm okay."

He smiled and pulled me closer as he scooted back underneath the blankets with me. I sighed and snuggled into his hard stone chest that was somehow the most comfortable place in the world to lay my head. Once I calmed down enough to speak rationally I looked up into his eyes, "Jasper? I need to tell you about my dreams…" but before I could finish there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Fucker you need to get going to the airport if you're gonna make your flight!" Peter bellowed through the door.

Jasper sighed and kissed my lips softly, "Bella, I have to go now. I promise we'll talk about it later, okay? Do you wanna ride to the airport with me? Peter's gonna drop me off…"

_He's feeling sad…I can feel it heavy and thick around me…_

I smiled as best I could but I really hated the thought of him leaving…even if only for one day. "Yeah, I'll go with you." He looked into my eyes and sighed, "Baby? Why are you feeling so sad? It's just one day…"

I put my hand on his cheek and gulped, "You're feeling sad too." He forced a smile, "I'm okay, Bella." I shook my head, "Don't lie Jasper. I can feel what you're feeling right now." He pulled me against chest and buried his head in my hair, "Fine…I'm sad…I hate leaving you but I know it will be worth it so we'll just get through this day and then, once you're in my arms again, I swear to never let you go."

I looked up at him and smiled a real smile to which he returned a beautiful one before kissing me softly one last time.

We got out of bed and I glanced at the clock, it was 7 am and the light was just breaking through the window. I threw on some jeans and a t shirt…just like he did. He laced his fingers with mine and we made our way downstairs. Charlotte handed me a pop tart as I walked out the door and she giggled about how gross it smelled.

When Peter opened his garage door, I gasped. "Jesus Peter! Like cars much?" There were at least ten cars in the massive structure…all classic muscle cars. Peter laughed, "Bella…these are my babies," he caressed one of them lovingly and whispered, "It's okay darling…she's a girl…she just doesn't understand…you know how I feel about you…"

I laughed, "Peter…you are truly a piece of work."

He smiled, "Peas in a pod, Bella. You and I are peas in a pod. Now…let's see…who will be the lucky girl today…" he eyed his many cars before settling, "Okay, the Shelby GT it is."

We piled into the two seater and I was sitting very comfortably in the lap of my beautiful husband. His arms were wrapped tight around me and I snuggled my nose into his hair…breathing him in deeply enough to try and hold me over for the day we would be apart.

When we pulled up to the airport, Jasper just wanted to be dropped off…he didn't want me to see where he was going. He put his strong arms around me and I melted into him, "I love you Jasper. Hurry back."

He lifted my chin to look into his eyes, "I'll be back before you know it. I love you too. Have fun with Peter and Charlotte and don't let that crazy asshole talk you into doing something stupid…he has a tendency to get into trouble and he has a problem with authority."

I couldn't help but laugh, "What's he do? Steal cars…get into fights…engage in high speed police chases?"

He smirked and rolled his eyes, "Okay…so try to keep each other out of trouble," then he grabbed my shoulders and laughed, "…just call me if you need bail money." I laughed but my whole heart wasn't in it.

He sighed deeply and I could tell that leaving me was as difficult for him as it was me. I smiled and stroked his stone cheek, "Everything will be fine. Call me tonight…I at least have to hear your voice."

He leaned down and kissed me softly. He looked over at Peter, "Hey, take her out so she can get a phone. I've been meaning to do it for awhile now…and take her to get some real food, she can't survive on pop tarts…"

Peter strolled over and put his arm around me, "Okay…tattoos and nipple piercing it is!"

Jasper just sighed and rolled his eyes again, "Take care of my woman, fucker."

Peter squeezed me, "I will protect her as if all of our lives depended on it."

Jasper nodded and gave me one last kiss before disappearing into the airport.

_His control is so much better…I'm so proud of him…_

Peter grabbed my hand and led me back to the car, opening my door for me he said, "I'm proud of him too…"

I got in and he shut the door as I stared at him questioningly. Once he sat down I asked, "Did you just read my mind?" He laughed as we sped away from the airport, "No, Bella. I'm no mind reader."

"Then how did you know I was proud of Jasper?"

He looked at me and smiled, "I felt what you were feeling, Bella."

_That's shocking…_

He laughed, "Why are you shocked?"

I stared at him trying to get a grip on this conversation, "You're an empath too?"

He smiled, "Of course I am. You are too…it's one of the skills needed to do what we do, Bella."

"What do we do, Peter?" I was starting to feel nervous and a little overwhelmed about where this was headed.

He pulled off the road into a McDonalds parking lot, "Let's get some food into you and we'll see if we can get you up to speed…"

We sat down at a corner booth. I unwrapped my egg mcmuffin and took a drink of my orange juice. Peter wrinkled his nose, "That just looks gross…"

I laughed and quietly said, "This coming from a vampire that eats humans…"

He smirked, "That is wrong on so many levels."

I raised an eyebrow in question and he smiled, "I'm not a vampire and I have never eaten a human."

I took a bite of my sandwich and chewed slowly as I mulled over this new piece of information. After I gulped it down I whispered, "What are you Peter?"

He smiled, "What do you think I am, Bella?"

I took a deep breath before looking into his brown eyes, "Angel."

_Ask about the eyes later, Bella…get other information first…_

He slowly nodded and then leaned over the table whispering, "How much do you remember?"

"You mean my dreams?"

He took my hand and smiled, "They're not dreams, Bella. They're memories…_your _memories and they are all real."

I could feel my heart begin to race and I could hear the quiver in my voice as I spoke, "I don't know…it's all a jumbled mess."

I took a deep breath to clear my head and then I looked up at him, "Okay…let me ask some questions. First, why do you remember everything and I don't?"

He smiled, "We came to earth different ways, Bella. Let me tell you the story from my perspective…you will have to keep remembering to know everything because I wasn't there for everything…"

He sighed and grabbed my hand, "Do you know what we are?"

I slowly nodded but was still in disbelief, "Soliders."

He smiled, "That's right. You and I fought together and when the war ended, we worked together. It was our job to keep our kingdom safe from an impending attack. Once the demon escaped and began creating an army of the undead on earth, we were sent to watch over them. We were to simply observe because we did not want to alert the fallen ones that we knew what they were doing. That way we could plan the final attack. I don't know when the end is coming, Bella. None of us do…but this is what I know;

1. The end of life on earth is still several centuries away…

2. When that time comes there will be more vampires walking the earth than humans…

3. Jasper is to lead that battle when the time comes…

4. And it's up to us to make sure he's fighting for the right side…"

I shook my head, "But Jasper already left Maria…shouldn't that have changed things? I mean, isn't that what I had to do?"

He sighed and looked out the window, "That was the original plan, Bella. To lead him away from her, get him to Carlisle, and to give him a chance at redemption…but we've been figured out, Bella. The fallen ones have planned an attack on us. They plan to attack our family."

My heart was racing at this point, "Family?"

Peter squeezed my hand and whispered, "Yes darling. In less then a week, the devil's coming for us. He's had the Volturi plan an attack on the Cullen's, Jasper, you, me and Charlotte. We will all be together for the fight. They want to use those we love as bargaining chips, Bella. Their going to kill Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. Then they're going to capture Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Charlotte and break them until they agree to join the Volturi. They will have no chance at redemption after that, Bella. So we will have to choose…follow the ones we love into Hell or let them go. The Volturi will kill us if we deny them…I will go to Heaven anyway because I have not fallen…but there's a very good chance you won't Bella. You fell when you touched Jasper and betrayed God when you revealed our secrets to him…that's why I told you not to come to earth…when we leave Heaven we have to reveal everything we've done before we leave. You could have flown under the radar and stayed in Heaven…your secrets would've been safe because God trusted us. But when you chose to come here you told Him everything. Now, I don't think you're going back."

To say I was overwhelmed at this point would be an understatement.

_This can't be true…this can't be real…_

"But it is true Bella. You know it's true because you can feel the truth in what I say…you trust me beyond any reasonable measure…and you _know _all of this information. It's locked away in your subconscious but pieces are coming back."

I knew what he was saying was true for all of those reasons…now I just have to find some way to accept it.

"Peter? Why would I be getting my memories back and why would I be getting my abilities back if I fell?"

Peter smiled and I felt a tremendous amount of hope and faith wash through me, "I'm not really sure, Bella. But before you came to earth you told me you had a plan and I trust you. You wouldn't tell me what the plan was but you gave me a long list of instructions…things I needed to setup for you before you came. You told me to guide you and that's what I will do."

I took a drink of my orange juice and started giggling. I had apparently lost my mind…

Peter smiled, "What's so funny, Bella?"

I looked over at the Ronald McDonald statue sitting at the bench behind Peter's shoulder and shook my head, "I just found out that I'm an angel of war…that I fell from Heaven…that everyone I love is under attack…and I'm going to Hell…at a McDonald's in Texas while eating an egg mcmuffin and having an almost uncontrollable urge to go punch Ronald McDonald in his stupid smiley face…"

Peter started laughing, "You still have your sense of humor…"

I sighed, "Let's get out of here…I still have so many questions."

He nodded and we got back in the car. I looked over at him as we sped down the road, his eyes were blood red again. "What's with your eyes? They were brown at McDonalds."

He smiled, "Camouflage." He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, they were green.

I shook my head, "Okay…you said you didn't kill humans but Jasper has seen you kill."

He laughed, "I said I hadn't eaten humans…I do kill them. I snap their necks but I don't drink from them."

I was still confused, "But if you're an angel, how do you kill humans?"

"Because I got reassigned Bella. I came to earth on assignment as an angel of death. I kill only those who have been judged…I am an executioner."

"But what about Charlotte? She kills humans…"

He smiled, "No…she did when she was newborn but after we fell in love and I told her what I was, she stopped killing. Now she just drinks from those I kill…waste not want not, I always say…"

I laughed for some unknown reason and he winked at me. "Okay, so why do you keep your eyes red if you can change them? Wouldn't it make things easier for you with regular eyes?"

I felt love and devotion radiating from him, "Charlotte's eyes are red. They make her feel self conscious. So I keep mine red for her. To let her know that we're a team and to make her feel better."

I couldn't help but smile, "You really love her, don't you?"

He frowned, "I love her so much that when the time comes to choose…I won't let her go. If I have to choose between Heaven without her and Hell with her…I choose Hell."

I slid my hand over his as we locked fingers, "I know exactly what you mean, Peter."

We pulled up a moment later in front of a mobile phone store. I went in and got a phone and activated it right away. I was texting Jasper before I even closed the car door.

_Hey Babe! This is my . Miss U! Love U! - B_

A moment later my phone beeped.

_Miss u 2. Love u more. - J_

I smiled and whispered to myself, "Not possible…"

I loved Jasper beyond any reasonable love. And I knew that I could never let him go. We rode together and if that meant we were on the road to Hell…then so be it.

Peter smiled as he pulled up in front of what appeared to be a home for children. I looked over at him, "Why are we here?"

He laughed, "This is where you told me to take you. You said that Jasper's distant niece will reside here and she had some things that would be useful to you."

I sighed, "What things?"

He shrugged, "Hell if I know…you just told me to get you here."

I looked at him like he was crazy, "You expect me to just walk in there blind…with no idea of what I'm doing here?"

He smiled, "Blind faith, Bella. You'll know what to do. Just do what comes naturally."

I took a deep breath, "Okay, fine. Do you at least know her name?"

"Lilly Caroline Jensen. Lilly was Jasper's sister's name, right? And Caroline was his mother's."

"What are they reincarnated or something?"

He laughed, "No, Bella. Reincarnation does not exist. Everyone only has one shot here on earth. The name just carried on through the family."

_Well at least that makes sense…_

A moment later I was ringing the doorbell, still completely unsure of what I was supposed to do. An older woman with a kind face answered the door, "Yes? May I help you?"

I took a deep breath and felt calm and confidence run through me…I looked at Peter who nodded slightly.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. I'm uh…Judy Jones," I held out my hand to her and she took it. I shot a stern glance to Peter who was trying to control laughter as he mouthed, 'Judy Jones?' I slightly shrugged and turned back to the woman who had apparently missed our exchange.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Jones?"

I smiled my best smile, "I'm a student over at the university. I'm majoring in History. I'm currently taking a class on the Civil War and have a presentation to make on the Confederate soldiers of that time. I've done some research and found that one of your children is a long distance relative of two soldiers for the war. I was wondering if I might be able to speak with her briefly? I know it's a long shot but I thought maybe she might have some old family stories she could share or maybe any old photos…"

The woman smiled back but sighed, "Well, I'm sorry but we're really not supposed to do that…allow strangers to talk to the children."

I briefly glanced at Peter and hoped he was thinking what I was thinking…I tried to muster up every bit of trust I had and hoped that somehow she would feel it. Peter nodded again and the woman smiled, "Well, I don't why…but I feel like I can trust you. Come in for a moment and we'll talk."

I smiled and thanked her as we walked in. Peter introduced himself as my study partner. We sat down on an old couch and she spoke, "Who were you wanting to speak with?"

I smiled, "Her name is Lily Jensen."

The woman frowned, "Oh. I don't think I can do that."

I put my hand on her knee to comfort her as she started feeling sorrow and grief, "May I ask why?"

She sighed, "I'm really not supposed to say…I don't know why I'm telling you this but…Lily has had a very hard life. She's only ten years old and at the age of 4 she was in a car accident that killed her parents. She has a horrible scar on the side of her face because of it. She went to live with her grandmother who died the next year from cancer. She's been here for five years now. The past is a very difficult subject for her. I can't possibly risk putting her through any more grief in bringing up her family…even distant."

I nodded, "I understand. I wouldn't want her to suffer because of me."

No matter what information I needed, I wasn't willing to torture a little girl to get it.

I stood up, "Thank you for your time, ma'am."

I turned to walk away when a young girl came running up and threw her arms around the woman, "Miss Hanover? Tommy's making fun of me again."

The little girl was crying as I watched her hide her beautiful scarred cheek into the waist of the woman. Her hair was long and honey blonde. Her eyes were bright aqua with little speckles of green in them and they were bright from tears.

The woman wrapped her arms around her and smiled, "Shh…it's okay, Lily."

Peter bent down and looked over at Lily as she shyed away from his stare. He smiled, "Wow! Lily is it? Can I just say that I don't believe I have ever seen a more beautiful little girl in my entire existence?"

She giggled and looked over at him, "You really think I'm beautiful?"

He smiled, "Yes, Lily. You are beautiful inside and out. Trust me, I know these things. And one day, when you get older, you are going to find someone who loves with everything he has because you are special and unique. Don't be ashamed of your scars sweetheart. Little boys are stupid sometimes and they don't always see the beauty in them but scars give us character…they're reminders of the strength we have within ourselves to endure whatever circumstances that gave them to us. Wear them proudly, darling."

Lily smiled brightly and wiped away the tears, "Okay, I will because I'm tough."

Peter smiled as he stood back up, "That's right, soldier. You're a very tough little girl."

Off in the distance, another little girl called for Lily to join her. So she flashed us a beautiful smile before running off into the other room.

The woman stared at Peter in awe and laughed, "That girl hardly ever smiles. You must be some kind of angel."

Peter bowed his head and laughed, "Thank you, ma'am but I just hate to see people suffer."

She smiled at me, "Lily has a book…an old album. It's filled with family memorabilia. Photos, newspaper clippings, even some very old sketches. Her family was quite talented in their ability to draw and she has many old drawings. Come back tomorrow and I will see if I can get her permission to show them to you."

I smiled, "That's very nice of you, Miss Hanover. We'll see you tomorrow."

We walked out and got back in the car. Peter smiled, "That went well."

I laughed, "Better than I thought it would."

He sighed, "It's too bad tomorrow will be too late. Jasper will be back tomorrow and we can't alert him to what we're doing."

I frowned, "Why can't we tell Jasper?"

He looked over at me as we drove away, "Blind faith, Bella. He has to redeem himself on his own…we can merely guide him but we have to be careful not to influence him."

I looked down at my hands for a moment, "That's why I need those pictures. I need for him to remember his family…his humanity…me."

Peter nodded and sighed.

I got an idea, "Hey Peter? How do you feel about breaking and entering?"

He laughed, "Same old Bella. Always the rebel."

I laughed, "I'm serious. We break into the home tonight after everyone's asleep. We'll find the book…"

He shot me a surprised glance, "You mean steal the child's book?"

I shook my head, "No, Peter. But they process paperwork there. I'm sure they have a photo copier. We could get the book, copy whatever information I need, and put it back. No one will ever know."

He smiled, "You and your plans…okay, what the hell. Jasper said he'd bail you out if need be."

I smiled and sat back in the seat as the warm wind ripped through my hair.

When we got back to his house I went straight to the kitchen and for the bottle of wine on the counter. Charlotte smiled as she pulled out two glasses, "I had a feeling you two might need a drink after this morning."

I looked surprisingly at Peter, "You can drink?"

He laughed, "Of course I can Bella. I have no need for food or drink of any kind but I can indulge myself with wine. I guess it's because of the whole, 'turning water to wine' thing. We used to drink all the time together."

I sipped my wine and smiled, "Drunk angels?"

He laughed, "Peas in a pod, Bella. You and I were always a little different from the other angels. I guess because of what we dealt with in the war…being soldiers made us a little more rough and tumble than the others. That's why we always stuck together. We were known for being a little wild but we always got the job done so our behavior was often dismissed."

I leaned an elbow on the countertop and smiled, "Tell me a story about us, Peter."

He grabbed the bottle and took my hand. He gave Charlotte a quick kiss and smiled, "Darling? We'll be back in a little while. I'm going to go take Bella to the meadow so we can talk. I need to start working with her too so we may be out there kind of late."

She smiled and caressed his cheek, "Okay Peter. I've got some errands to run anyway. I love you."

He kissed her again and whispered, "I love you too Charlotte…more than you'll ever know."

Then he threw me on his back and took off running. I laughed, "You could warn a girl, you know?"

He laughed, "Sorry…just whatever you do, don't drop the bottle."

I held the bottle of wine close as we came upon a huge clearing filled with wildflowers and surrounded completely by thick trees.

He let me down in the middle of the clearing and we sat down Indian style facing each other. He grabbed the bottle and took a big swig. He handed it back to me and I did the same thing.

"Okay, I'll tell you a story about us. It was a cool crisp day back in 1643. We were patrolling an area known to have vampires living there. We were cataloguing them so that we would have a complete list of all those who were changed. Anyway, we came across this group of nuns working outside. We got sidetracked and got into a debate. I believed that the nuns wore simple white underwear…you thought they didn't wear anything under their robes. So, after a while of arguing our points…we sent a strong gust of wind up underneath their robes sending them flying above their heads…"

I burst into laughter, "That is so wrong!"

He started laughing at the memory. I looked at him, "So who was right?"

He shuddered, "You were."

I threw myself back on the ground laughing, "Did we get into trouble for it?"

He smiled, "No…God has a pretty good sense of humor. But about twenty years later we had the same debate about some monks we saw…and we did the same thing. God wasn't too happy with us that time. We weren't allowed to drink for nearly a decade."

He shuddered again, "You were also right about the monks going bottomless. That is not a pleasant memory."

Before long I had the bottle turned completely upright as the last drop fell on my tongue. I dropped it to the ground, "We're out of wine."

We were both laying in the grass now. He was clearly as drunk as I was because his eyes were bloodshot and he kept giggling uncontrollably as he told me stories of crazy stuff we used to do together. I leaned up on my elbow to look at him, "Alright…I got a question." I slurred and he mimicked my posture, "Shoot."

"How come you cuss so much? You're a fucking angel for Pete's sake."

He giggled, "We may be angels Bella but we're soldiers too. We were exposed to many colorful words when we fought the fallen ones. I guess the language stuck. I know you don't remember yet Bella but the things that you and I have seen…well, let's just say that we were psychologically scarred as well. I told you we were a little different. What we went through made us different and that's why God gave us so many allowances."

I sighed, "Why do the fallen ones want us so badly?"

He took a quick breath, "He wants you because you're the best, Bella. You planned all of the battles in Heaven. You're the highest ranking soldier Heaven has. If he can get you to join him…Heaven won't stand a chance. He wants me because I'm second in command and he knows that we're much stronger together."

I started plucking blades of grass and sighed. "Why Jasper? He obviously came for Jasper first…that's why I'm here, right?"

He turned over and looked up at the sky, "Bella, Jasper was powerful enough to control an army of newborns after only a decade of training. Can you imagine how powerful he'll be after centuries of training? The kind of control he'll have will be incredible…he'll be able to manipulate entire countries, Bella. That kind of power is very attractive to the fallen ones."

"Why is Jasper an empath? Why does he have so much power if he started out as an ordinary human?"

Peter sighed and turned back to me, "He was touched by an angel, Bella."

I gasped, "You mean, he's an empath because I touched him?"

Peter nodded. "When you touched him, you inadvertently gave him that power. Hell has never had a soldier on earth who has been touched by an angel before. You gave Jasper his power and when he was changed into a vampire…that power grew rapidly."

I began sobbing, "This is my fault…if I wouldn't have touched him, he would be safe."

Peter wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed.

"Bella, don't you see? You were sent to watch over Jasper before you ever touched him. God obviously knew that you would touch him…He knew the chain of events that would follow…we may not have all the answers yet Bella but we know to never question Him. I think this is all happening exactly as it should be. I think God has a plan too."

_Jasper was going to Hell because of me…all of my family too…I have to fix this…_

I looked up at Peter as something he had said flashed in my mind, "Peter? You said that we led Jasper away from Maria to give him a shot at redemption but in my dream I told him that vampire's souls were damned instantly…did something change?"

He smiled down at me, "Yes, darling, you got the rule changed."

I looked into his eyes which were almost entirely red at this point, "How?"

He sighed and we laid back down in the grass, "Apparently you didn't feel as though it were fair for a person be damned due to circumstances beyond their control. As I've told you, we watched over the vampires so that we could plan for the final battle. Anyway, one night, you came across a vampire who was denying his thirst…trying to retain his humanity."

Realization dawned on me, "Carlisle."

He smiled, "Yup. Carlisle fascinated you. You watched him for over a hundred years before Jasper was even a glimmer in his daddy's eye. You gathered as much information about him as you could and you presented your case before God that he should be judged the same way as humans are judged. After much convincing, you won and He agreed to judge Carlisle by the same standards that he judges the humans by."

"But what about the rest of them?"

"Well, you went back and plead your case for each of them. As last I knew, you got Esme, Rosalie, and Alice approved to be judged by those standards."

I shook my head, "What about Emmett, Edward, and Charlotte?"

Peter sighed and frowned, "As last I know, Emmett has had too many indiscretions. He's killed several times because of the thirst. And as you know, Edward went through that whole rebellious period…that really set you back. And Charlotte has slipped up a few times too."

_This is a fucking nightmare…_

"But if Alice joins the Volturi then she loses her shot?"

He nodded.

Charlotte walked out to the meadow with a picnic basket on her arm, "Hey Bella. I thought you might be getting hungry."

I smiled, "Thank you Charlotte. That was really thoughtful."

She set the basket down and Peter grabbed her hand, "Stay sweetheart. I'm going to show Bella some cool angel shit."

She giggled and I snorted…clearly still three sheets to the wind. I opened the basket and pulled out the sandwich and another bottle of wine. Peter grabbed it and said, "Watch this."

He placed his fingertip a few inches above the cork as a tiny little twister formed underneath it. It twisted down into the cork and then he moved his finger as the cork came flying out and the little twister disappeared. I began laughing hysterically.

He started laughing, "Out of the all the stupid shit we can do…that has got to be my favorite."

He took a big chug and handed the bottle to me. I took a drink and he grabbed my hand pulling me up. I set the bottle down as he took both of my hands in his.

"Okay, we'll start easy…I'm going to manipulate the weather. Then we'll see if you can do it too."

I nodded. I followed his eyes as they looked up at the sky. The over cast sky instantly changed as the clouds disappeared and the sun seemed to come a little closer. Charlotte sparkled in the sunlight and Peter seemed to illuminate.

"Your turn."

I took a deep breath and looked up at the sky….

_Abracadabra…turn to night…Okay that didn't work…um…go away sun and go away light, bring out the stars and let it be night….still nothing…_

I looked at Peter, "I got nothing."

He giggled, "Okay, Bella. Let me explain how this works. We feel everything around us tenfold…close your eyes and feel the cool night air, feel the stars shining overhead, feel the moonlight."

I closed my eyes and imagined myself standing there in the meadow…full moon overhead…crickets chirping…stars twinkling in the sky…feeling it all around me…

I opened my eyes and gasped, "I did it!"

He chuckled, "Very good, Bella."

"Hey Peter? Won't people wonder why night just came?"

He laughed, "No, you told me to set up a perimeter around my house so that you could practice once you returned. That's why I'm here in the middle of nowhere. There are no humans here for miles and we're bounded by a short perimeter that only stretches a few miles. We're safe."

I laughed, "I'm a pretty smart chick."

He chuckled again, "You have your moments."

"Okay, let's try something else," he waved his hand and the sky went back to normal.

He looked over to Charlotte, "I hate to do this too you, baby but can you help us out?"

Charlotte sighed, "Okay, I guess."

She got up and stood in front of Peter. He smiled and kissed her cheek, "Don't worry, darling, I'll be good."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. Peter smacked his hands together and grinned wickedly, "On your knees, Charlotte."

She immediately fell to her knees, "You better be good or I'm cutting you off for a month." He smiled, "Uh uh uh, Charlotte…no speaking."

Her lips tightened into a grimace and she glared at him. He chuckled maniacally, "Crawl to me darling." She leaned down on her hands and knees and began crawling towards him. He smiled, "Do it more seductively, sweetheart…like a tiger stalking its prey."

She immediately started taking more seductive, long, fluid strides towards him.

"That's a good girl. Now stand up and do the Macarena."

She immediately stood up and started doing the Macarena. I broke into laughter as she grimaced.

"Okay, darling you can stop now," he laughed.

She huffed, "You dick! You know I hate the Macarena!"

I smiled at Peter, "What exactly did you just do?"

Charlotte huffed at him but smiled at me, "Bella, angels can't control minds because of people's free will…however, the body is just a shell…just fancy packaging for the soul it protects. You can control physical movements. I was fully aware of what I was doing but my body responded to whatever he said with no control from me."

I furrowed my brow at Peter, "What the hell does that mean?"

He laughed, "That means that you can make hundreds of people drop to their knees and stay there…paralyze their bodies for however long you wish. We're really only supposed to use this ability when fighting…it's very useful because we can physically manipulate our enemies to attack each other or completely incapacitate them while we attack. Plus, it's really cool in the bedroom," he said with a wink to Charlotte who giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Okay, you try."

I took a deep breath and looked at Charlotte, "Um…will you please get on your knees, Charlotte?"

Peter laughed, "Bella, you're not gonna hurt her feelings. Use a little authority…you must remember that we use this ability in battle so you would be speaking to an enemy."

I took another breath and straightened up, clenching my fists at my side, "On your knees, Charlotte."

She sighed, "I felt a little tug at my knees but I could control it."

Peter put his arm on my shoulder, "I guess that one hasn't been fully restored yet."

I looked up at the sky now as night time had finally come naturally. Off in the field I could see a firefly.

"Hey, I think I can do something with animals,"

I looked at the fireflies and thought about Jasper. I thought about how his little face lit up as a child and how even now he seems fascinated by the fact that their butts light up.

Slowly I could see more and more and then they flew towards us. They danced and twinkled all around us. I started laughing, "Although I think this is really cool…how in the hell can this help us fight?"

Peter smiled, "Haven't you ever seen 'When Animals Attack?' Animals are vicious and we can bend them to our will. We can control everything in nature. Animal attacks are good for taking out individuals or small groups…the humans don't question them. Hell, even insurance companies recognize these as 'Acts of God'. We use it as a cover up for some of the attacks that happen on earth. Plus, it is really cool."

I laughed and he smiled, "Okay, I'm going to show you one more thing and we had better get to our other obligation tonight."

_Oh yeah…the breaking and entering thing…great_

"Come here, Bella…Charlotte."

We walked over to him and he put an arm around each of our waists and pulled us to the ground. "Put your arms around me and brace yourselves."

Charlotte and I huddled into his chest as he looked up into the sky. Thunder rumbled ferociously and the wind began blowing fiercely. Lightening started shooting from the sky into the forest all around us, in thick bright streaks of fire. The forest around us shot up in flames. You could hear trees cracking and falling to the ground. The earth beneath us shook violently as several large funnel clouds appeared all around us.

The wind was ripping through us as my hair whipped around and I huddled into Peter's chest. Charlotte and I were holding hands now and gripping onto Peter tightly. Then as quickly as it started, everything suddenly subsided. I looked up to see the usual clear night sky but the earth around us was shredded. The trees were still on fire and everything was damaged.

I gasped and Peter smiled, "Don't worry, Bella. We control nature. Anything we break, we can easily fix."

Rain started pouring down quickly dousing the flames. Once they were out the rain stopped. In one blink of my eye, everything was fixed. All the trees were full and mature…the ground was smooth and even…and all of the flowers and wildlife were restored. I smiled, "Now that was pretty impressive."

He laughed, "I'm glad you think so."

We quickly made our way back to the house to get ready for our late night excursion.

I laughed when Peter came out in black sweatpants, black hoodie, black gloves, black boots, and a black ski mask. "What the hell Peter?" I couldn't stop laughing. He raised up the ski mask, 'What?"

Then I almost fell to the floor when I saw black paint underneath his eyes. I did, however fall to the floor laughing when Charlotte stepped out in a black leather cat burglar outfit complete with black mask.

Once I regained verbal ability I said, "We're breaking into a children's home and photo copying a book not smuggling diamonds. You guys watch way too much TV."

Peter pulled off the ski mask and threw it on the couch, "Bella, we don't get to do this often, let us enjoy it."

I smiled, "Okay, fine." I ran up to my room and threw on some black jeans and Jasper's black hoodie.

_It still smells like him…_

Peter talked me into putting on black 'war' paint as he called it. Then we piled in one his old cars that, of course, had to be black to match our outfits, per Charlotte's request.

_I bet her and Alice really get along…_

I laughed again when she slid on black leather driving gloves before she sped along the old dirt road.

When we pulled up down the block from the children's home, Charlotte pulled off alongside the street. Peter hopped out and I asked Charlotte, "Aren't you coming?"

She turned and looked at me, "No, silly. I'm the get-a-way driver."

I covered my mouth to muffle the laughter as I got out of the car.

_I really shouldn't have drank before I did this._

Peter flung me on his back again and took off running. Before long we were both standing with our backs against the side of the home. Peter had been fast enough that we hadn't tripped the security lights.

I saw a small window that led to the basement. Much to my surprise, it was unlocked. Peter and I crawled through and snuck up the stairs that led to the kitchen. Then we crept up the stairs to the second floor. It was a little after midnight so everything was dark and everyone was fast asleep.

After checking two rooms we finally found Lilly snuggled in her bed, asleep with a beautiful smile on her face. I got down on my knees and looked under the bed and found the book. I flipped through it for a moment and almost gasped at the things she had. There were old newspaper clippings about Caleb and Jasper along with clippings about his other family members. There were photos of people I didn't recognize but you could definitely see the family resemblance. Then there were drawings. At least twenty of them…some by Jasper's mom and some by Jasper. They were drawings of their family and their home…all sorts of little pictures into his past. And there was a medal…it was for Major Jasper Whitlock in recognition of saving so many civilian lives.

I tucked the book under my arm and met Peter out in the hallway, he had insisted on being the lookout. We went back down the stairs and found a small office in the back that had a photocopier.

I began copying everything like a mad woman. Once everything was copied I turned to leave when I heard a zipper. I turned around, "What the hell are you doing, Peter?" But then I quickly turned back away from him.

He laughed, "I'm photo copying my penis for Charlotte."

I chuckled, "First…that's disgusting. Second, you should probably hit the enlarge button a few times."

He laughed, "The damn thing barely fits on this thing as it is." I heard him zip his pants back up and I turned back around to see him folding up the paper and shoving it in his pocket.

He smiled, "C'mon…I bet Jasper would love a picture of your tits pressed against the glass…"

I know I blushed, "Peter!"

He laughed again and I thought…

_I bet Jasper really would like that…_

I walked over to the photocopier, "Turn around."

He turned around and I quickly lifted my shirt and bra and pressed my tits to the glass. I hit the copy button and waited.

_God I'm an idiot…Peter is a bad influence…that's pretty weird considering he's an angel…_

I grabbed the picture and fixed my clothes. I folded it and stuffed it in my pocket. I wiped down the photo copier and we started down the hallway when my phone began to vibrate.

I pulled it out and answered it in a whisper, "Hey babe."

He laughed, "Why are you whispering, Bella?"

"Um…I don't want to wake anyone up."

"Bella, you're in a house full of vampires…you know you suck at lying. What are you doing?"

"Um…nothing."

He laughed again, "Does Peter have you doing something illegal?"

"Um…actually it was my idea but I'm sorry I can't tell you. You're just going to have to trust me."

He was quiet for a moment and then he sighed, "Okay, I trust you. Just be careful. Do you miss me?"

I laughed quietly, "Like you wouldn't believe. Come home."

He sighed, "I'll be there in a few hours, darlin. I miss you like crazy. What are you wearing?"

I looked down at myself and chuckled, "Um…black jeans, your black hoodie, and black boots. Oh and I have black make up underneath my eyes."

He was quiet again, "Bella if you get arrested, don't let him talk you into breaking out okay? I fell for that once and it just made things worse. Just use your one phone call to call me and I'll come get you."

I looked at Peter who just shrugged.

I giggled, "Okay, Jasper. I better go though."

He sighed, "I love you Bella. I'll see you soon. Be good!"

I laughed, "Where's the fun in that? I love you too Jasper. See you soon."

I closed my phone and shoved it into my pocket. I crept back upstairs and into Lily's room as Peter kept his lookout. I slid the book underneath Lily's bed when her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me. I was like a deer caught in the headlights waiting for her to scream.

Instead she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked at me and smiled, "Miss Hanover said your friend was an angel…Is he?"

I couldn't help but smile at her little southern drawl. I nodded.

Her smile grew bigger, "Are you an angel too?"

I whispered, "I'm working on it, Lily."

She laughed and reached for the book. She pulled out Jasper's medal and handed it to me, "Here, tell your friend to give this to him. He's my uncle from way long ago but he died in the war. If your friend is an angel, he can take this to Heaven, right?"

I smiled and ran my thumb across the medal, "I'll make sure he gets it. Thanks, Lily."

She smiled, "You're welcome. Tell God I said hi."

I laughed, "I will. I better go. Good night."

"Good night."

I put the medal in my pocket and found Peter in the hallway. Peter smiled when he saw me. He looked back at Lily and whispered, "She's one special little girl."

I smiled, "Yeah she is. Let's go."

We quickly made our way out and back to the car where Charlotte was waiting for us. When we got back to the house, Peter and I drank a celebratory glass of wine for a successful mission completed. Then I took my folder full of Jasper's family memories upstairs and hid them in the closet before kicking off my shoes and collapsing on the bed in a liquor induced fog.

_What a fucking day…_

_Well, I'm sure of these three things…_

_1. I'm a fucking angel of war…_

_2. I will be responsible for the death of everyone I love…_

_3. I had a plan before I came here and I've gotten this far so maybe my plan will work…if I could only fucking remember it…_

Sleep found me quickly…

**Don't worry…more questions will be answered as the chapters continue…such as how Bella got to earth, how Alice is involved, and possibly what Peter and Jasper did the night of their fateful jail break…hope you enjoyed…**


	22. Chapter 22

**First, let me say thanks to those who are sticking with me…I know the story has taken some wild twists and turns…trust me, there will be more. I guess I just figured that if I was gonna write a story, I didn't just want to rehash Twilight using Jasper…I wanted to write something completely original…and I've been inspired each chapter I write. So anyway…thanks again and may I suggest listening to the music. I put Bad Things on repeat for Bella's dream and I'll Be Your Man on repeat for Jasper's POV and they really enhanced it for me…links are on my page. Enjoy!**

**Bad Things by Jace Everett, I'll Be Your Man by The Black Keyes**

**Bella's Dream**

_The dark sky lay out above me…the moon was bright and full…the air was cool and felt so good against my wings. I looked over at Jasper and instinctively licked my lips as bad thoughts ran through my dirty little mind…_

_He was sitting around a campfire. He was now 18 years old and had joined the army a year ago. He said he wanted to be a soldier so that we could stand side by side and take on this whole fucking world if that's what it took for us to be together._

_I watched him laugh as he took another drink of whatever the hell they were all drinking. It appeared to be some sort of whiskey. Him and some of his army buddies were drinking, smoking, and relaxing after a long day. _

_He had been injured today…there was a small explosion as he was escorting civilians to safety. His arm was cut and scraped pretty good and he had a few scratches on his face. His arm was in a makeshift sling and he looked tired. I could feel he was in pain but he was quickly numbing it with alcohol and tobacco. _

_God he's fucking sexy. He was leaning back on his good elbow, wearing nothing but an old pair of faded jeans, a black cowboy hat, and his army boots. His head was tilted down, the brim of his hat effectively covering his beautiful face, and all I could see was the cigarette hanging from his perfect plump lips. _

_Another young man walked up and practically fell down next to Jasper and handed him a bottle, "Quit playing with your privates, Private!"_

_Jasper tilted his head up and I could see his eyes. They were hooded and bloodshot. He took a drag off of his cigarette, flicked it into the fire, grabbed his nuts and in his sexy southern slur he said, "I got your privates right here, mother fucker."_

_That was just one of the many things I loved about Jasper…he was such a fucking man._

_I was interrupted from my Jasper watching when I was handed a bottle of wine. I looked up and saw a very inebriated Peter falling down to a sitting position next to me. "You started without me?" I tried to sound hurt._

_He laughed, "Pfst…I barely cracked it."_

_I took a drink from the half empty bottle, "You would think that after a 15 year probation you would at least have the decency to wait for me to celebrate."_

_He wore a serious expression but he was feeling quite amused, "Bella? It's a long fucking trip from Heaven."_

_I took another chug and smirked, "Peter, it takes the blink of an eye."_

_He shrugged, "You would have done the same thing."_

_I took another drink and rolled my eyes because…yeah, I probably would have. _

"_So, what's Lover boy up to tonight?" Peter slurred. I laughed, "Shut up, Peter."_

_He nudged into me, "So tell me something, Bella? What's it like…having sex with a human?"_

_I smiled and looked over at Jasper as the bright flames of the campfire cast a soft glow on his beautiful face, "There are no words Peter. I can feel every little thing my presence does to him…every little goose bump I give him…every time any of his muscles clench even slightly at my touch…the blood flowing faster through each and every vein as he takes in each shallow breath…it's fucking incredible."_

_He flung himself back in the grass and sighed, "I wanna be in love."_

_I laughed and looked at him like he was crazy, "Why in the hell would you wanna fall in love? You see what I'm going through."_

_He rolled over on his side and smiled, "I know. But to be willing to risk your soul for someone because you crave them so intensely…call me crazy but it seems like it would be worth it."_

_I smiled, "Yeah, he's worth it."_

_He grabbed the bottle and took another drink, "No one gets me…"_

_I laughed and snatched the bottle from his hands, "I get you."_

_He chuckled, "You're in love with a human. And besides, you and I could never work. You and me together would be just one too many 'crazy.' Look at all the shit we get into as friends…if we were ever a couple we'd probably bring down Heaven and Hell both purely by accident."_

_I snorted, "And then we wouldn't remember how we did it the next day." _

_He laughed and grabbed the bottle from me again. "So how long do you think Casanova has before he passes out?" Peter smiled._

"_I'd say given his present condition…30-35 minutes." I had seen this many times since he joined…and I certainly understood it. It was just one more thing that brought Jasper and I closer together. Sometimes we see things that are just too much for our minds to accept…especially during war…so you have to find a way to cloud the images. I was certain that's what Peter and I were doing…and trust me, I thanked God everyday for the ability to get fucked up._

_Peter let out a long exasperated sigh, "I'm bored…let's fuck with the humans."_

_I looked over at him and wrinkled my brow, "No Peter….that's the kind of shit that always gets us in trouble." _

_He sighed again, "Oh c'mon! We'll keep it small…simple…no one will ever now."_

_I looked at his ridiculous golden puppy dog eyes and finished off the bottle of wine, "Fine…but if we get in trouble…well…" I giggled, as the alcohol began to take effect, "fuck it, I don't really care. We got nothing but time anyway."_

_He laughed and sat up excitedly rubbing his hands together, "Okay. Who will it be?"_

_I punched him in the shoulder when he looked at Jasper, "Don't fucking touch him."_

_He rubbed his shoulder and laughed, "You hit like a girl."_

"_Peter? Do you really want to go there?" That's what started the whole fiasco that led to us being on a 15 year probation anyway. Peter was giving me crap about hitting like a girl because I refused to punch him hard. So when I finally relented and went to knock his fucking block off…the bastard ducked and I ended up plowing St. Paul right in the nose. Hence, the probation…_

_He held his hands up and smiled, "Okay fine! It hurt…a little."_

_I rolled my eyes and said, "What about that guy?" I pointed to a big guy who was damn near passed out on the ground. Peter smiled, "He'll do just fine."_

"_Remember, Peter…do small things…no swarms of angry locusts or anything like that." That little incident got so out of control it wound up being written about. Man, God was really pissed about that… _

_He rolled his eyes and looked over at the guy, "One fucking time and you're branded for all of your existence." A few flies started buzzing around the guy's face to which he kept smacking himself repeatedly…but not really waking from his liquor induced fog._

_I chuckled and looked over at Jasper while Peter was fucking around. _

_His hat was tilted low and all I could see was his lips as smoke came billowing out of them. I bit my lip…_

_I can't wait any fucking longer…_

_I kept my eyes on those sexy smooth lips and unleashed all of the desire, lust, and need I had for him into a small breeze that washed over and swirled lightly around him. I saw the corner of his mouth turn up into a wicked grin and barely a whisper in the breeze he said, "Hey Bella."_

_He stood up, yanked off his sling and threw it into the fire. "See you fuckers in the mornin'." And with that he was off to his bed. I looked over at Peter, "Gotta go."_

_Peter sighed, "Go have delightfully sinful sex with your little human boy toy…I'll keep myself entertained." He waved me on as I made my way behind Jasper to his bed. I watched him kick off his shoes, hang his hat on the bedpost and fall onto the bed. I laid down next to him and closed my eyes. _

_A few minutes later I opened them and there he was, sitting in our meadow. He was sitting with one knee up as his other leg lay out before him. He had his arm resting on his knee with a cigarette between his fingers. He was still wearing that black cowboy hat and old faded jeans but barefoot._

_I stayed hidden among the trees at the edge of the forest. I looked up at the sky and the sun was shining brightly. I couldn't deal with that shit…_

_Quickly the sky darkened to almost a pitch black, the moon rose above us but even that was still a little too bright for my bloodshot eyes so I covered it in wispy black clouds._

_I looked back over at Jasper. His head was tilted down and I could see the bright orange glow of the cigarette as he took a long drag. I watched a white cloud billow away from his perfect lips into the black night. The corner of his mouth turned up and he whispered, "Come out, come out, wherever you are…"_

_Slowly I walked from the edge of the forest. I decided to change things up a bit tonight seeming I have officially broken a 15 year sobriety. So I stopped before he could see me and pulled off my dress. I wasn't wearing panties._

"_You ready for me, cowboy?" I called out to him in a soft whisper that I sent through a gentle breeze all around him._

_He leaned back with one arm and looked up from underneath his cowboy hat. He took another drag of his cigarette with a wicked grin on his beautiful face, "I'm always ready for you, darlin." _

_I lifted my wings and slowly walked out into the moonlight. His breathing hitched when he saw me. I walked up to him slowly as his hooded raked along my naked form slowly, drinking in each crease and curve. His heart started beating faster and a soft, "Fuck…" came from his deliciously wicked lips. I purred, "See anything you like, cowboy?"_

_He took another long, slow drag from the cigarette and in his sexy southern drawl he said, "Well, I'll be damned…is that a pretty little angel hell bent on savin' my soul?"_

_I straddled him, sitting on the very hard large bulge in his jeans and smiled seductively, "I do intend on saving your soul, cowboy. But tonight…I'm just gonna fuck you senseless. Would you like that?"_

_He nodded and I bent down over him until my tits grazed his hard chest. Then I took the cigarette from his lips and brought it to mine. I took a slow drag and lifted up. I could feel his pulse race and his sinfully long, thick cock twitched against his jeans._

_I rolled over on my back and propped myself up on my elbow with my wings fanned out underneath me, "On your feet soldier."_

_He slowly stood up and looked down at me with his thumbs hooking in the top of his jeans. They already hung low on his hips and this little action caused them to lower a little more, exposing those perfect lower abdomen muscles that I could spend the rest of my existence touching and licking._

_I hope he doesn't mind that I'm controlling his movement…I haven't controlled his speech so he could tell me if he didn't like it. _

_He's radiating pure lust…_

_What am I saying…he loves this shit._

"_Undress…slowly," I took another drag as a sexy grin spread across his face. His fingers reached down slowly and rubbed his cock through his jeans, once…twice…and then traveled up to the button of his jeans. Painfully slow I watched as he pushed the button through…pulled the zipper down…hooked his thumbs in the sides…and started pushing down his jeans. Good God he's not wearing underwear. His eyes never left mine and that cocky ass grin only grew wider when his glorious cock sprung free and stood at full fucking attention…just like a good soldier should._

_He kicked off his jeans and then reached up to grab his cowboy hat. I smiled and took another drag, "Uh uh uh, cowboy…the hat stays on."_

_He nodded once and brought his hands down and behind his back, "Yes Ma'am."_

_I took another hit of the cigarette and raked in his naked form this time. I started with his lean muscular calves…up to his strong firm thighs…I licked my lips instinctively at the sight of his thick hard cock surrounded by short soft dark blonde curls…then I traveled up further to his hard stomach and chiseled chest. All the way up to his perfect face…hooded soft green eyes that were completely bloodshot, cocky sexy grin, stubble on his chin from where he hadn't shaved in a few days, and his wild blonde hair peeking out from underneath the black cowboy hat. He is absolutely sinful._

_I patted the ground next to me and purred, "Lay down, baby."_

_He got down on his knees and leaned down over me. I felt his cock twitch against my thigh. I grabbed his cowboy hat and put it on my head while rolling him over on his back in the blink of an eye. His cock twitched again because he likes when I do angel shit._

_I straddled his waist and I could feel his thick cock throb against my back and ass as he put his hands underneath his head and he wore a sexy smirk on his perfect face. I took the cigarette from my lips and brought it to his. He took a long, deep drag and I flicked it out into the grass._

_I lifted up and positioned myself above his cock. He was no longer grinning…his bloodshot eyes were hooded with lust…he was still feeling the effects of the alcohol and we were clearly intoxicating to each other._

_I leaned down over him until my lips were ghosting his, "You better hang on tight, cowboy…you're in for one hell of a fucking ride."_

_Then I slammed down on his cock hard but still careful not to break him. His back arched and his hands reached out and clung to the ground beneath him. He moaned, "Fuck!" loudly as his head lulled and his eyes clenched tightly. He was writhing beneath me…clenching to the ground and moaning various obscenities over and over again as I continued fucking him with hard quick thrusts, up and down over his rock hard cock, I clenched at his chest while sending all the lust I had from my body to his. _

_I loved nights like this…nights where we would just fuck all night long…and at least for these few hours we wouldn't dwell on the hourglass that hung above our heads as our time together slipped faster and faster away from us._

_There he goes…when we fucked like this and I took control, it always took Jasper a few minutes to stop writhing underneath me and regain the ability to start fucking me back. I wasn't lying when I said I was gonna fuck him senseless. I gotta say though…the man was pretty fucking tough and he fucked like a champion…but he was still easily breakable and I had to be careful with him…_

_His hands grabbed my waist and he gripped me hard…he knew now I was unbreakable and after several long months, I finally stopped him from treating me that way. That was the first time I used physical control on him and demanded he fuck me as hard as he could…the poor guy didn't stand a chance because now, he really loves it when I push him beyond normal human boundaries…he says I'm making him tougher…I think he's a little masochistic…but then, maybe I am too._

_He was slamming his hips up to meet mine and his jaw was clenched tightly aside from the occasional grunt or "fuck" that would slip through his smooth lips. He felt so good inside me. I could feel his veins pulsating against my walls…I could feel the cool wetness that was already forming at the tip of his cock…I could feel every little twitch of his body and it was pushing me to the edge of my sanity. Because as much control as I may have over his body…he has the same control over mine…and he doesn't even need any power to do it._

"_Fuck….Bella…oh fuck…I'm gonna cum…" He grunted and clenched my hips tightly._

_That was my cue. I leaned down over him as our hips continued slamming into each other. I growled, "You'll cum when I give you permission to cum, cowboy."_

_His eyes rolled back with a long guttural groan…as I made it physically impossible for him to climax until I said he could. I leaned back and put my hands on his thighs, stretching my body out before him. I lifted my wings high and pulled his cowboy hat down low over my face. Then I quit fucking him like a mad woman and began rolling my hips as I moved up and down his hard cock with slow long strides. It's easy to know exactly what he wants when you can physically and emotionally feel everything he's feeling._

_His hands clenched my thighs, while he brushed his fingers over my clit and his head was still laid back with his eyes closed tightly. He was moaning softly, "Bella…oh Bella…so good…fuck…oh fuck…" until it eventually just became just a series of incoherent moans and grunts with a few recognizable words slipping through every now and then._

"_Fuck…gonna…uh…heart…fuck…attack…explode…fuck…"_

_I could feel my walls beginning to twitch and tighten…just the look on his beautiful face lost in pure ecstasy was enough to drive me to the edge…_

_Then his grip tightened…his muscles were clenching to the point that I started to feel bad for him but then he must've felt what I was feeling because his eyes opened and he looked up at me and breathed out, "Don't feel bad…just don't stop…"_

_I continued rolling my hips and taking all of his long thick cock, filling me with complete ecstasy. Jasper was very impressive and I couldn't imagine another creature in existence who could ever make me feel the way he did…_

_His heart was beating so loudly I swear I could feel it within my own body. Then he started whimpering as he barely squeaked out, "Please…oh God…please Bella…please let me cum…"_

_God I love it when he begs. His cock was throbbing wildly inside of me and my walls started to clench down tightly around it, "Cum now baby."_

_And with that…he grabbed me and rolled us over to where he was on top, grabbed his hat from my head and placed it back on his, and then he drove his cock inside me with everything he had as I felt him cumming hard inside of me. I was caught off guard as he buried himself inside of me resulting in my own intense climax and I screamed, "Oh fuck, Jasper!"_

_His lips found mine and kissed me softly and reverently as he continued a few slow deep thrusts to bring us both down. Finally he completely collapsed on top of me, knowing that he couldn't hurt me. His head was laying on my chest as he panted and sucked in jagged breaths to calm himself down. His body was still twitching with little aftershocks of pleasure. I took off his hat and ran my fingers through his hair and filled him with calm while helping to slow his heart beat down so he could recover faster. _

_He took a deep breath and looked up at me. He smiled sweetly, "Hey Bella."_

_I smiled back at him, "Hey Jazz."_

_He placed a few kisses on my stomach before rolling off of me. We both lay on our backs looking up at the sky. I quickly filled it with twinkly stars and he laughed. I reached over and grabbed a hand rolled cigarette. I used the tip of my finger to emit a very tiny little bolt of lightening to the end of it. I took a drag and Jasper giggled, "I love it when you do that stupid shit."_

_I laughed, "Yeah I know."_

_I handed the cigarette to him and he smiled, "Thank you, darlin."_

_Then he sat up and said, "Oh yeah…I got somethin for you." He reached over and grabbed a bottle of wine that just appeared before my eyes. Then he laughed, "It's my dream…I can do whatever the fuck I wanna do."_

_He handed it to me as he picked up his own whiskey bottle. He smiled, "Congratulations on the end of your probation, darlin."_

_I smiled, "You remembered."_

_He giggled again as I unscrewed the cork with a tiny little twister. We clinked bottles and both took a heavy swig. _

_Then he put his bottle down and reached over sliding his hands underneath my bottom and pulling me onto his lap, straddling him again. He sighed as he looked up at me longingly. I could tell that he was starting to dwell again on our hapless situation. I put my bottle down and put my hands against his warm cheeks. His eyes closed at the simple touch. _

_I guided his head down to lay on my chest as I ran my fingers through his soft blonde hair and he sighed, "God I'm gonna miss you so fuckin much, Bella."_

_We clung onto each other and I buried my face in his hair and breathed it in deeply. His scent alone was enough to bring tears to my eyes. I needed Jasper. He was the only thing that made me feel good…made me feel real…_

"_Jasper I swear I'll come back for you."_

_He looked up at me as sadness filled his eyes, "I wish you wouldn't. Bella."_

_We had been down this road many times since we professed our love for one another. I would try to convince him to just walk away. I gave him all of the information he needed to simply avoid Maria altogether and never get bit. He could grow old and die peacefully some day and come to Heaven._

_He argued back that it was his fate and if he didn't go, then I would be known as a traitor because surely God would know that I was the one who warned him. Treachery would definitely get me kicked out of Heaven for good. He said that we were stuck in a catch 22. The way things are now, he goes to Hell and I stay in Heaven. If he doesn't get bit, he comes to Heaven and I go to Hell. Either way, we're fucked._

_I'd much rather it be me that goes to Hell. I've already been there and I would do anything I could to keep him away from that nightmare. What he was going to experience here on earth was going to be bad enough…Jasper would have to go through his own Hell, just like Peter and I did. But Peter and I both came back from ours. We endured it and found our way back home...a little worse for the wear but we came back. I was certain that Jasper could do the same._

_He would always try to talk me out of coming after him but he knew that I was stubborn. He knew that it didn't matter what he said or did, I would never stop until he was safe. The devil himself wouldn't stop me. I knew that he would have to go through this…I couldn't get things done fast enough to prevent it. But I would get the job done._

_I had already been working on a plan. Fuck, I had been working on this plan since the day he was born. I have never failed and I knew that I wouldn't fail this time. _

_We spent the rest of the night just drinking and smoking and loving each other. We talked about our day…well his day mostly because my day only consisted of watching him. I laughed when he called me a crazy stalker…I'm really gonna miss his sense of humor…_

**Jasper's POV**

I was racing down the dirt road to Peter's house and back to my girl. In the one day that I had been away from her, I had an epiphany. Whatever was going on…whatever the hell was happening with Bella…it was fuckin fate. Bella was leading me down the path that I was supposed to be on. She was my destiny and I accepted that with open fuckin arms.

I knew when I decided to go back to Forks to gather some of her belongings that she wouldn't be able to join me. But I know how it is to lose everything from your human life. I couldn't let that happen to her. However, it was too much of a risk that someone might see her. Hell, they just had her funeral yesterday.

Shit, has it really only been a few days since this whole thing began?

Just a few days ago I thought for sure that my life was hopeless. I was going to be alone and knowing myself like I do, I was pretty sure that if Bella hadn't fallen into my life…I would've ended up doing something stupid.

In just the short time we've been together, my whole life changed and I had never been so grateful for it. Generally, my species does not react well to change but I found that to be one of the most exhilarating things about Bella…every day with her was exciting and new. I wasn't just existing anymore…I was living.

Bella brought out emotions and reactions in me that I never realized I had. There was no way Alice or anyone else could have gotten me to do the things she had. I mean, I went to a fuckin' bonfire surrounded by strangers…I danced…a lot…I got married in a Vegas wedding chapel…I got drunk…with humans…I even made two trips flying and I was so excited to do what I needed to do and get back to her, that I don't even remember registering all the delicious human blood around me.

I pulled up in front of Peter's house and put our new car in park. I hoped Bella would like it…I loved it and even though it was a gift for her, it was kind of for me too.

I stepped out of the car and caught myself laughing at my new attitude. I had been reborn. Gone was the weak link, Jasper Hale…the one who followed Alice around like a lost little puppy…the one who put all of his trust into her visions and followed whatever course of action she saw…hell, I didn't even pick out my clothes…nope, that sorry bastard had been booted. I'm Jasper fucking Whitlock…cool cowboy, decorated soldier, and badass vampire. I looked down at my black cowboy boots and chuckled. These things had been hidden in the back of the closet since we moved to Forks. Alice hated them. I loved them.

I pulled down the brim of the hat Bella bought me and made my way up to see her. It was still very early and the sun was just starting to rise so I was pretty sure she would still be asleep.

Peter had given me a key and the security code when we first finished the house. There had been many a night that I ended up here…usually this place was my escape.

I opened the door and walked in. Charlotte and Peter were on the couch. She was sitting up and he was lying down with his head in her lap. She was playing with his hair and they were watching TV.

He turned to look at me and smiled, "Hey Jazz. Did you do what you needed to do?"

I nodded, "Yep. What did you guys do last night?"

Charlotte tried to suppress a giggle and Peter was feeling amused, "Breaking and entering…but don't worry, it was for a good cause and no one even called the cops."

I wasn't expecting that, "What the fuck are you talking about? Don't drag Bella along for whatever bullshit you do. She's still human, Peter. She could get hurt. And I'd really hate to have to kill you."

He smirked and rolled his eyes, "It was her idea…why does everyone always think I'm the instigator…hell, she's the planner! She's fine, Jasper. I would never get Bella into anything that could hurt her. I care for her as much as you do."

As much as I hated to admit…for whatever reason, he did care deeply for her. It wasn't the same kind of love that I had but it was a very deep love, trust, respect, and admiration. She had it for him too which also bothered me a little.

I heard a scream coming from upstairs…it was Bella. But it wasn't a scream of fear…she was screaming my name in her sleep, "Oh fuck, Jasper!"

Peter laughed, "Go on, cowboy…she's been calling your name all night. Hell, with the emotions she's been sending out, Charlotte's ready to move her ass into the guest room permanently." Charlotte giggled and hit Peter playfully.

I smiled and ran up the stairs to her. I opened the bedroom door and couldn't help but laugh. She was lying sprawled out on top of the blanket in the middle of the bed. She was still wearing those black clothes and the make up underneath her eyes was smeared but almost rubbed off. She had obviously passed out. But she looked absolutely adorable.

Her cheeks were flushed and she had a light sheen of sweat on her forehead. Her hair was matted to it. She was radiating love and devotion.

I kicked off my boots and crawled on top of her, making sure to keep my weight off of her. She whispered, "Jasper I swear I'll come back for you."

When she said that I had a strange feeling wash through me again. Déjà vu. I searched my mind for when I had heard her say that before but I came up blank.

She giggled a few times and she had such a strong sense of determination run through her…

I was on top of her, looking down at her beautiful flushed face. Her eyes started to flutter open and when she saw me, a big grin broke out on her adorable little face, "Hey Jazz."

I smiled back, "Hey Bella."

Then her arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled me down into an incredible kiss. Her plump little soft lips felt so good against my stone ones. Her warmth radiated through me when she opened her mouth and our tongues began caressing each other. I loved it when her heat collided with my cold. The sensation was phenomenal. Yeah I might miss that a little when she was turned but what I would be getting in return was so fuckin worth it. Unbreakable Bella…my dick got hard just thinking of the possibilities…

She groaned into my mouth when she felt my arousal pressed against her center. She was ready for me…I just had to get these clothes off.

Quickly I grabbed the bottom of her sweatshirt and pulled it above her head. Her hands worked quickly when she grabbed my shirt and pulled it off as I tossed the hat on the floor. In the blink of an eye I had her bra off and was throwing her jeans and underwear to the floor.

She laid there looking at me for a moment when a wicked smile came across her face, "Put the cowboy hat back on…then take everything else off."

I stood at the foot of the bed looking at the naked goddess laying there waiting for me…there was nothing I wouldn't do for her.

I reached down and put the hat back on and couldn't help the grin that now graced my face. I slowly pushed the button through on my jeans and slid the zipper down. I could smell the wetness practically dripping between her legs.

I hooked my fingers in my jeans and began pulling them down. When my cock sprang free, her breathing hitched and I heard her whisper, "Glorious."

I was ready to go…we had went far too long without making love.

When I pulled off my jeans and boxers, I crawled back on top of her. I spread her legs with my knees and settled down between them.

My cock was grazing her clit and I loved watching her squirm, "Please Jasper…I need you now, cowboy…" she whimpered.

I took her lips to mine again as I pushed myself inside of her. She was so tight and wet that I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. She clenched onto my back and wrapped her legs around me.

I pulled almost all the way out and slowly pushed back in until I was completely buried inside of her. When my hips met hers, she broke away from the kiss with a loud moan. Her heart was racing and her lust was so thick that it took everything I had not to just fuck her senseless…but I could hurt her so I had to utilize complete control.

The slow pace was killing me but we had just been apart for the last day so I figured the proper thing to do was go slow and make love to her. But fuck…I felt like I was gonna fuckin explode.

She looked up at me and through shallow breaths she whispered, "Sit with …your back… against…the headboard."

I was a little confused but I was willing to do whatever she wanted.

So I pulled out of her with a groan from the both of us and went back to sit against the headboard. Bella quickly jumped up and straddled me. She grabbed my hat and put it on her head. My dick got even harder.

I put my hands on her hips and she gripped onto the headboard for support. She brought her soft lips to mine as she hovered above my throbbing cock. She whispered, "You're not gonna fuckin break me…"

Then she slammed down roughly taking me to the hilt and causing the headboard to hit the wall with a loud thud. I wasn't expecting that…I grabbed her….probably a little too rough but I was starting to lose that control I thought I had mastered. My fingers gripped her hips and I moaned "Fuck!" really loudly as I let my head fall back against the headboard.

I could hear Peter downstairs laughing, "Don't fuckin break her, Jazz! She's human, after all…"

In a tone that Bella couldn't hear, I said, "Fuck you! She's on top.."

He continued laughing and when I felt Bella rise up and slam down on me again…another fuckin brick fell from that wall of control that I had built…

I looked up at her beautiful face…she still had small traces of black make up on but had wiped most of it off when I took her shirt off. She had my cowboy hat on and it was pulled down low…I could see her looking down through hooded eyes…her mouth was slightly open as she took shallow breaths while she continued…well, fucking me.

_Bella's fuckin tough…she obviously wants it, Whitlock…give it to her…_

I slid my hand up between her breasts and let a thick wave of calm flow from my fingertips…this close to her heart it should work very fast. Bella stopped and looked down at me with a confused look on her face.

I looked into her eyes and with a cocky grin on my face I whispered, "Pineapple."

She was even more confused and she whispered back, "What?"

I lifted up with her still on my cock and began leaning over her until she was lying flat on her back on the bed. I put my hat back on my head and said, "Pineapple, Bella. It's your safe word. I'm gonna fuck you the way you wanna be fucked and at any time, or for any reason, you want me to stop…say pineapple. Can you do that for me, darlin?"

_Just as I expected…no fear coming from her…just pure lust…God, I fuckin love this woman…_

She licked her lips in anticipation and nodded. I began moving in and out of her at a leisurely pace. I took one of her little pink nipples in my mouth and sucked. She moaned and I whispered, "Bella, I'm not gonna start fuckin you right away…I'm gonna work up to it. Your body will respond better if I bring it up slowly…" I brought myself up and leaned down and sucked on the skin underneath her ear, "if I just drove my big cock into that tight little pussy of yours without warming you up…I would break you in two. So we're gonna do this my way."

She nodded again as she was already writhing underneath me with my lack of movement inside her.

I lifted up and unwrapped her legs. I spread them a little further and placed her feet firmly onto the mattress, "You'll wanna keep your feet planted into the mattress, Isabella…for leverage."

She groaned and I had to swallow back venom from the anticipation of getting ready to fuck my beautiful wife.

I leaned back down over her with one arm on each side of her face. I took her lips to mine softly at first while I started gently moving inside her. After a minute, I started being just a little harder…pushing a little deeper…a little faster.

Her eyes were on mine when I eventually pulled away and sat up. I lifted one of her legs over top my shoulder while pushing her other one open further as I buried myself inside her in one long, slow, deep movement. She moaned loudly, "Oh…Jasper…fuck…"

I brought my hand around Bella's leg on my shoulder and brought my thumb above her clit while lifting her ass off the bed. I ghosted my thumb along the wet center of her lower lips. She bucked her hips up and I used my hand to hold her steady, "I'm in control, Bella. Be a good girl and I might just let you cum."

Her face quickly turned into a wicked grin as she closed her eyes and just laid her head back. I started moving a little harder, faster, and deeper…I watched her tits bounce in little circular motions every time I buried my cock into to her tight hot pussy. I could feel every little muscle inside of her clenching and throbbing around my dick.

I started rubbing her clit and pinching it softly between my cold fingers. She was writhing beneath and I couldn't take much more…her body was ready enough.

I leaned down and wrapped my arms underneath her, bringing her up on my lap. I took her lips to mine and tugged on her bottom one just a little between my teeth. Her eyes opened and looked at me.

I smiled, "You ready darlin?"

She nodded slowly. I leaned down into her neck and licked up from the nape of her neck to her ear and then I whispered, "What's the safe word?"

Shakily, she replied, "P..pine…apple."

I laughed softly into her neck. I pulled away and wiped the grin off of my face. I looked into her beautiful eyes and said, "Turn around…get on your knees…and hold onto the headboard. I'm not gonna be gentle or easy on you Bella. I won't kill you…_yet_. But if for some reason you lose the ability to speak and you need me to stop…hit the wall."

She slowly rose off of me and I groaned from the loss of her enveloping me. But then when I saw her ass shaking at me while she looked over her shoulder and giggled…I was ready. I moved up behind her and smacked her clit with my dick a few times eliciting a couple of gasps from her. Then I slid it into her dripping wet pussy and drove it hard enough to make the headboard hit the wall again. She gasped but I felt no pain coming from her. I started fucking her hard…I held onto her waist and had to hang onto her as her knees kept coming completely off the bed. I was going a little harder…a little faster…and a little deeper than a human would. I was being careful not to break her but I must admit…the woman was fucking durable.

She was gripping onto the headboard as the plaster started cracking from the repeated banging.

_I'll have to fix that later…_

She was screaming my name and a few 'fucks' with some incoherent babbling. I started growling…I couldn't help it but every now and then a moan would break through the growl.

Then the back legs of the bed just gave way and the back of the bed hit the floor with a thud.

_I can fix that…_

With the bed slanted downwards, I grabbed onto Bella's hands that gripped the headboard and used that as leverage to continue fucking her hard and fast. After a few minutes I put my hands against the wall so I wouldn't squeeze hers too tight. I made fingerprints in the plaster. Her ass was smacking against my hips and she was grunting at this point but still no pain.

Then the front legs of the bed gave out. The bed fell completely on the ground…

_Fuck it, I'll just buy him a new bed…_

Fortunately, none of it stopped my ability to fuck the shit out of my sex vixen of a wife. She screamed, "I'm so fucking close…fuck me Jasper! Harder…fuck! Fuck! Jasper! Fuck!"

I clenched my hand in her hair and pulled her back until her back was flush with my chest. I used my hold on her hair to turn her head to the side to look at me. I growled, "You'll cum when I say you can cum…understand?"

She nodded furiously and I took her lips again. I used my other hand to start pinching her nipples and rubbing them between my fingers. She moaned into my mouth. Then I traveled down lightly sweeping my fingers across her body. I leisurely ran my finger softly on her folds, teasing her…the poor girl was already dripping down her thighs…

I pulled away from her lips and held her hair tightly again. I whispered, "If you really wanna cum, Isabella…all you have to do is beg."

Immediately she started grunting and groaning, "Please Jasper…oh fuck…please baby…let me cum…please…please…"

I couldn't take it anymore and I felt my cock tighten and I came hard inside of her. I pinched her clit, sending every bit of desire and lust to the small nub as I growled, "Cum now Bella…"

And she did. She tightened hard around my dick and I groaned as I actually came again. Not nearly as hard as the first one but still…damn.

She collapsed underneath me and I pulled out and collapsed next to her. We were both panting but I quickly pulled myself together and reached over putting my arms around her and bringing her to snuggle into my chest. I quickly sent calm and relaxation to her as I stroked her soft hair.

She took a deep breath, looked up at me and smiled, "So, did you miss me?"

I laughed and reached down to kiss her soft lips, "Yeah I missed you. Time has never passed more slowly."

She looked around the room and laughed, "I guess we owe Peter a new bed." I laughed, "Yeah and I'm gonna have to fix the wall."

I started inspecting her body…she was sure to have some bruises. She laughed when she realized what I was doing. I could see deep red marks on her hips and I felt bad, "Geez Bella I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you."

She put her hand on my cheek and smiled, "They're just bruises Jasper. They'll heal and besides…that was fucking amazing."

I smiled and kissed her again. "I love you, Bella."

She smiled back, "I love you too Jasper."

I lifted off the bed and stood up, "Can you walk?"

She laughed as I helped her up, "I don't know." I helped her walk around for a minute until she was able to do it on her own.

She smiled, "I can't wait to be a vampire."

I took her face in my hands and looked into her deep chocolate and gold eyes, "Then why are we waiting?"

She sighed, "Soon Jasper. Just a few more days, I promise."

I nodded and kissed her again. Then I turned her around and smacked her ass, "Go take a shower. I'm gonna make you breakfast and then I have plans for us for the next few hours."

She laughed and rubbed her ass on her way to the bathroom. I threw on my jeans and ran downstairs. Peter and Charlotte were in the kitchen. Charlotte smiled as she handed me a recipe book, "Here, lover boy. Cook your wife breakfast."

I smiled, "Thanks, Charlotte."

I took the book and decided to make biscuits and gravy. I always loved the smell of it. I quickly grabbed the ingredients and began. By the time it was finished, Bella came down the stairs. Her hair was wet and I could see little beads of water running down her neck. She had it pulled up into a messy bun. She was wearing a red tank top and a pair of hip hugger jeans with red flip flops.

She breathed in deeply, "Mmm…that smells fantastic."

Peter looked up from the paper he was reading and smiled at Bella, "So…how was it?"

She laughed and said, "Delightfully sinful," then she winked at him and he started giggling. She walked up to me as I finished putting her plate together. She laughed and reached up putting her hand on my face, "You've got flour on your nose."

The she licked it off. I laughed and rubbed my nose.

I set her plate down at the table and asked, "Orange juice, coffee, milk…"

She smiled, "OJ."

I poured a glass for her and sat down at the table with her. She took a bite and sighed, "Mmm…this is so good, Jasper. The last time I had biscuits and gravy was…" then I felt a deep sadness wash over her, "was when Charlie and I went out to breakfast about four months before he died. I was rushing through it so I could hurry up and get back to Edward. I was so stupid."

I reached up and wiped away the wetness from her eyes, "Bella…I have some gifts for you. When you're done eating, I'm gonna take you out for awhile. Please don't be sad, darlin. Charlie's in a better place."

She took another bite and swallowed, "Do you believe that? Do you believe in Heaven?"

I took a deep breath, "Well…I don't know…I guess I do…I mean, I think that Heaven exists for humans…I don't think Heaven exists for my kind."

She sighed, "Why?"

I sat back in my chair and ran my hand through my hair, "Well, because we kill people, Bella. If God exists, he surely wouldn't let our kind in."

She took another bite and thought for a minute, "But, you don't kill anymore…and the Cullen's don't kill…I mean, God forgives humans if they kill as long as they are truly repentant and ask for forgiveness."

I shook my head, "Bella? If you believe in this stuff, then why do you wanna be a vampire? You would be damning your soul, you know that right?"

She shook her head right back at me, "I don't believe that.

Peter broke the silence, "Speaking of eternal damnation…it sounds like you guys owe me some furniture…"

I laughed and looked over at him, "Yes Peter, we'll get something today."

He smiled, "With you two, you better make sure it's reinforced steel or something more durable than plain old wood and nails. Seriously, Jasper…you broke the bed while she's still _human_…"

I just shrugged and Bella smirked at him, "What's the matter, Petey? Charlotte won't call you big daddy?"

He smirked back and rolled his eyes, "I'll have you know that I hold it down just fine for our kind, Bella. Charlotte, tell her."

Charlotte laughed and I'm sure she would be blushing if she could, "Calm down, tiger. Bella…he likes to be called, Big Daddy Pete, to be precise…"

We all started laughing and I couldn't help but wonder how their relationship had grown so comfortable in the short time they've known each other…

_But Peter told her he missed her…she said they were best friends…how would they possibly know each other…_

I shook those thoughts from my head when Bella started to get up to clean her dishes. I jumped up and grabbed them, "Here, darlin, I'll do that. Sit down and relax." She smiled sweetly at me and gave me a quick kiss before sitting back down.

As I was doing the dishes I remembered that Em and Rose were supposed to be here today, "Hey Peter? Do you care if Emmett and Rosalie come out for a few days?"

Peter said, "Of course not. Hell, they're like family…Em's a fucking maniac and Rosalie…well, she would make one kick ass soldier."

I laughed, "Yeah I think so too. Good cuz they'll be here in a few hours."

Once everything was cleaned up I led Bella outside. I made her close her eyes as I led her off of the porch and down to the dirt driveway. She was giggling, "What is it, Jasper?"

I laughed, "Open your eyes, Bella."

She gasped and ran up to the car, "Oh my God, Jasper! This looks just like the car we stole…"

I laughed and walked over to her, "That's because it _is _the car we stole…"

She gasped, "You stole it again?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "No, darlin. I bought it…as a gift…for you. This car is where we had our first kiss. This is where I realized that it wasn't just some crazy physical attraction…that it was deeper…this was where I started to figure out that I was fallin in love with you."

I could see the little tears beginning to form in her beautiful eyes. She threw her arms around me and I pulled her close to me. She hugged me, "Me too, Jasper. Thank you…this is so amazing!"

I leaned down and kissed her soft lips, "You're welcome…besides, I'm gonna drive it too so it's really kind of a gift for both of us."

She laughed and kissed me again. I walked around to the driver side and got in. I patted my lap and smiled, "Wanna go for a drive?"

She laughed and slid on my lap. Our fingers locked together on the steering wheel. I nuzzled my nose into her neck and turned the car on. When the engine roared to life, Bella's arousal grew. I pushed her shirt up a little bit and traced little circles around her belly button. We took off down the road and I took us the back way around the mountain. Peter loved driving his cars so he had many dirt roads on his property that stretched for miles.

We drove around for awhile and eventually pulled off onto the side of the road at the side of the mountain. When we parked, she turned to face me as she arched her back and threw her arms around my neck. I closed my eyes and imagined that night…our first kiss.

Our lips moved slowly together…finally in no frantic rush to get to each other…we could take the time to savor it. The kiss deepened and I felt completely lost in her taste…her smell…her touch…

After a few minutes she pulled away sucking in ragged breaths. I kissed her softly one more time and opened the door, "C'mon Bella…I have more gifts for you."

She hopped out and I followed, "Jasper, you really don't have to buy me things."

I took her hand and pulled her close to me. I tilted her chin up to look at me, "I didn't buy anything but the car…the other gifts are not store bought…they're gifts that I really wanted to give my darlin wife…"

She smiled and quietly said, "Thanks."

I smiled and kissed her nose which got a little giggle from her so I was pleased. I grabbed a box from the car and we walked over to the edge of the mountain and sat down overlooking the amazing view.

I pulled out the first thing I wanted to give her. I handed her a portfolio filled with drawings and she gasped, "This is the hotel in Phoenix. I recognize the wallpaper…I studied that damn wallpaper."

I smiled, "Yeah…that's the first time I drew you. You were having a hell of a time sleeping and Alice had gone out for a minute to get you some food. I stood in the doorway and watched you…I was afraid to get too close but you kept crying out…I couldn't stand to see you suffer. So I walked over and sat by the edge of the bed and sat down with my back against the side but careful not to touch you. I tried sending you some calm but you were still fussing. Eventually your arm swung over the edge of the bed and when it fell…it brushed my cheek. I can't describe the sensation I had…to be honest, it scared me a little but I just wanted to feel it again. So I took your hand and held it against my cheek as I sent you calm and peace. You settled right down and fell into a deep sleep. Ever since that day…I was kind of fascinated by you."

She smiled as she flipped the pages, "This is the prom…and when we all went swimming…but, Edward's not in any of these and we were always together…"

I smiled, "Yeah…I just kind of left him out. That's why I had these hidden so no one would find them. I couldn't let anyone know that I was crushing on my brother's girlfriend. Besides, I was with Alice then and I would never have cheated on her…I was _trying _to be a good man."

She looked up at me with more tears in her eyes, "You _are _a good man, Jasper. Now, you're _my _good man."

I leaned down and kissed her softly. She looked through the rest of the book and we talked about what was going on the day that I drew it. There were 25 drawings altogether and when she was finished looking at them, she closed the book and held it close to her hugging it, "This is so beautiful, Jasper. I will always cherish it."

I leaned down and kissed her again. When I pulled away, I smiled and grabbed an album and another smaller box. She looked confused until she opened the album and saw various pictures of her and Charlie, Jacob, Renee, Phil, Angela…and family and friends that I didn't recognize.

She started crying and I just put my arm around her and pulled her close. I just let her cry. After a little while, she started telling me about the pictures…they all had stories behind them and I grew even more fascinated with her.

Then she opened the small box and started crying again. I held onto her and let her cry again. I had put a few of her favorite books and some old trophies and things from school. I smiled as she pulled out an old ratty sweatshirt. She raised her eyebrow, "How did you know?"

I smiled, "You were wearing it one morning after you stayed the night at our house. Alice and Edward were both giving you crap about how ugly it was but you kept telling them that it was your favorite sweatshirt, 'It's broken in,' you kept saying…"

She laughed and snuggled into me, "Yeah…that's when you stepped in the kitchen and said, 'Leave the girl alone, let her wear what she wants…she looks great."

I laughed and held onto her a little tighter. Then she pulled out an old flannel. I squeezed her a little and said, "It was Charlie's. It still smells like him. Try it…"

She held it close and breathed in deeply. She sighed, "Who would have ever thought that fish, beer, and old spice would smell so heavenly."

We sat there for a little while in comfortable silence. Finally I pulled away and reached into my pocket, "I have one more gift, Bella."

She looked up at me with puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. I pulled out the old plain gold wedding band and took her hand, "Bella…this is the only thing I have from my human life. It's not fancy or pretty…it didn't cost a lot of money and if you don't wanna wear it, I understand…but my dad worked for two summers to save the money to buy this for my mama. I don't remember many details of my human life but I remember that my dad was crazy about her. I remember that they grew up together and my dad said they were best friends…he said that she was 16 the first time he realized that he was in love with her. He saved for two summers and when he was 18, he proposed. They were happy…they were really in love. I want you to have this, Bella."

She was trembling and crying as she held out her little finger. I took off that stupid mood ring and threw it over the mountain. She giggled a little through sobs and I slid the ring on. It fit her perfectly.

I held both of her hands and smiled at her, "Bella, you don't have to wear it…I'll buy you a nice ring…I just wanted you to have it."

I let go of her hands as she wiped her eyes, "Jasper, I will never take this ring off. This means more to me than you can ever imagine. I will wear it proudly."

I pulled her into my lap and held onto her for awhile as she still sobbed. After a little while she sighed, "Jasper? How did you get your mother's ring?"

I sighed as I buried my nose in her hair and breathed her scent in deeply, "It was 15 years after I was changed. I was standing in the forest…I just had to take a minute to get away. Everything would get to be very overwhelming for me sometimes. Anyway, I was in the middle of nowhere…when this gust of wind came by and blew this piece of paper past me and it got stuck in a branch that was hanging low. As I walked towards it, I saw the name, "Caroline Whitlock". That was my mama's name. It was a program for her funeral. To this day, I have no idea how it traveled over 60 miles from the town I lived in as a kid to where I was at that moment. So, when night came, I made my way to the grave yard. They hadn't buried her yet…the guys were taking a break when I got there. So I walked up to it…and said good bye to her. I slid her ring off and put it in my pocket…I remember being so angry with myself because I couldn't cry for her. I felt like that made it even more evident that I was a monster."

Bella was sobbing in my arms. She clenched onto my shirt and looked up at me, "I'll cry for your mother for you, Jasper." And she did. She wept for a long time and when she finally settled down…I felt better. I wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her eyelids, "Thank you, darlin."

She put her arms around my neck and pulled me into a soft, sweet kiss. It was so full of love that I actually felt a little lightheaded from it for a moment. When she pulled away, she smiled, "I have something for you too…it's not romantic or sentimental or sweet in any way, shape or form…but I think you'll like it."

She pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to me. I opened it up and started laughing, "You photocopied your tits for me!"

She laughed, "Yeah…well, I know you like them…"

I smiled and pulled out my wallet and slid the paper in it, "Fuck yeah I love them…thanks, Bella."

She smiled back, "You're welcome."

She put her hands on my face and looked into my eyes, "You'll never know how much you mean to me, Jasper. I never thought I would be so lucky…you're absolutely perfect."

"I could say the same things, darlin." We kissed and talked for a little while longer until Bella's stomach growled. I gathered her things and put them in the car. I figured Em and Rose should probably be here anytime…

**Okay…up next, the P/J jailbreak story…and how Peter **_**really **_**came to earth…Alice's story will be coming very soon… **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews…I guess you all know that the site was having problems so I haven't been able to respond to everyone…but you are all so good to me…Anyhoo, on with the story…this chapter has a little about what happened with Peter and Bella to make them the way they are..and the jailbreak! Hope you enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

This time we were driving down the old dirt road slowly on the way back to Peter's house. We were just cherishing the time we had alone together. The sun was bright in the sky, the sky was clear blue, and the scenery was beautiful. This mountain was truly…peaceful.

Jasper's hand was gripping mine holding the steering wheel. His other hand was tracing soft circles on my stomach. It was amazing to me how he could be as soft and gentle as he is sometimes. It also amazes me that I still feel those little electric pulses course throughout my body with one simple touch. He was truly amazing and perfect in every way.

_He gave me his mother's ring…I wonder if I'm the reason that funeral program traveled so far to get to him…I have to save him…I have to save all of them…_

_God I am going crazy? What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't lose him. I won't. I only have a few days left to figure this out…_

Jasper started rubbing his thumb over my ring…he was so happy. "What's the matter, darlin?"

I hated lying to him, "Nothing, baby. It's just been a little overwhelming this morning."

His head was resting on my shoulder and he kissed my neck softly, "You know you can talk to me, Bella. About anything."

"I know, Jasper. I swear that I'll tell you everything I can as soon as I figure a few things out."

_I hate these fucking rules…I don't want to lie to him…I have to get him to remember…_

He sighed against my shoulder…"Okay, darlin. But I hope you know, Bella, that I'll always be right here by your side…no matter what happens…come hell or high water….I will _never _leave your side, darlin."

_Why did this have to be so hard? Why couldn't we just be together forever? _

I reached back and ran my fingers through his hair, "I know, honey. And I will never leave your side either. Forever, baby."

Then I felt him smile into my neck, "Rose and Em are here." I looked down the road but of course my weak human eyes couldn't see them.

_Am I human? Am I an angel? What the fuck am I?_

A moment later we pulled up in front of the house. Emmett smiled when he saw me jump off of Jasper's lap. He came over and laughed, "Ya know, bro, it works a lot better if she's wearing a skirt."

I walked up to him and put my hand on his chest. I looked up at him and with my most innocent face, I said, "Or a black leather corset, right big brother?"

He cringed and looked away, "That's not right, Bella."

I laughed and everyone started chuckling as he became visibly uncomfortable.

Rose came over and hugged me, "You know, I was sick for 5 hours after that little night in Vegas." I laughed, "But was it worth it?" She laughed back, "So fucking worth it."

Peter came walking out of the house in his full paintball getup, "My house. My rules. You fuckers go get suited up. We're going to war." Charlotte was sitting on the porch steps and she giggled at him. He _was _a silly mother fucker. I walked towards the house with Jasper by my side, "Um…why don't the vampires go play and the human will go eat a sandwich and take a nap."

Peter laughed, "Oh, okay. Go eat and rest, _human_."

Jasper turned to me, "I'll go in with you, Bella."

I smiled, "It's okay, baby. Go hang out with your family. I'm really kind of drained from this mornings events."

He slid his hands around my waist and pulled me close, "Bella, I don't wanna leave you."

Before I could say anything, a paintball exploded against Jasper's leg. Peter was laughing, "Quit being such a pussy! We'll be right outside. This is not how you act in a time of war, soldier! Man up, Whitlock!"

I pulled away and started shaking the paint off my leg, "Thanks, Peter."

He looked at me and shrugged, "War is messy Bella. Sometimes there are casualties."

Jasper smiled at him, "You _do _know you just fucked up, right Peter? Cuz now I'm gonna kick your ass."

Jasper gave me a kiss and I laughed, "Kick his ass for me, baby!" He smiled and then we headed into the house so we could change. I smiled at him while he was pulling off his boots, "I really love those boots on you, Jasper."

He smiled back, "Really?"

I nodded as I pulled on a new pair of jeans. "Thanks, babe."

He changed into some camo stuff that Peter had. We walked downstairs and I couldn't help but laugh at the five camouflaged vampires standing in the kitchen. Charlotte slid a plate over to me, "Here you go, Bella. I made you a sandwich and sliced you some fruit." I took the plate and smiled at her, "Thank you Charlotte. That was really nice." She was a genuinely nice girl and Peter adored her. I had to save her too.

Jasper came over and leaned down at the table, kissing me softly. "I put a blanket and a pillow on the couch…in case you wanted to watch TV after you ate."

"Thanks, baby. That was really thoughtful."

He smiled at me, "If you need anything, I've got my cell and we're not going far…you can yell and I can be here in no time."

I laughed, "Really, how much trouble can I get into? I'll be fine, Jasper."

He smiled, "I know you will. I love you."

"Love you too, now go kick his sparkly albino ass!"

They all made their way outside as I was finishing up my lunch. I quickly cleaned my dishes and made my way over to the couch.

I stretched out and it wasn't long before sleep found me…

_It was black, completely void of any light. It was so dark…I couldn't see anything. And it was cold…so cold that I shivered as I felt my way along…gripping onto hard slick surfaces that offered no support as I tried to feel my way out of wherever the hell I was. As I moved further I could hear faint screams and cries…then I felt it. Crushing pain, hopelessness, despair, guilt, fear, agony…_

_I have to keep moving…_

_I slipped along the steel cold surface but quickly caught myself before falling. But then I felt pain…physical pain as I could hear my wings being ripped. Then I felt it at my feet…my arms…my legs…everywhere…gripping and pulling…tearing…I screamed and then there was nothing._

_Moments later I was being gently shaken. I could hear his voice but I couldn't get my eyes to open. "Bella? Bella? Please wake up," the voice sobbed as he held me close. I could feel his tears against my cheek. My eyes fluttered open to see him there, holding me, shaking and crying with his head buried in my hair._

_I reached up and put my hand on his cheek, "Peter, I'm okay."_

_His head flew up and a quick shot of relief passed through him before quickly being doused out by feelings of despair…and then anger._

"_Why the fuck are you here?! Are you fucking stupid?!" He grabbed me tightly still shaking me but roughly this time._

_I started crying, "Stop Peter…please…this isn't you…he's making you feel this way…please stop."_

"_God damn it!" He screamed as he threw me to the ground. His eyes became wide with shock as he huddled in the corner of the small cavern we were in. He wrapped his arms around his legs and sobbed into his knees, "I'm so sorry, Bella…I couldn't control it…"_

_I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him close to me. "It's okay, Peter."_

_He looked up at me with complete hopelessness on his beautiful face, "No, Bella. It's not okay. Why did you come here? You were safe in Heaven…why are you here?"_

_I looked into his eyes, "I came for you, Peter."_

_His eyes glistened with tears as did mine, "Why? Why would you risk yourself for me, Bella? Why would you knowingly put yourself in a situation that is impossible to escape?"_

_His arms wrapped around me now and I buried my head into his chest, "You're my best friend, Peter…God may have His rules but I have mine too. My first rule is that when someone you love is stuck in Hell, you go and get them. And you don't stop. Ever. Until you return home together."_

_Peter sighed, "Bella…we can't escape from this. He did exactly what he wanted to do. He used me as bait to bring you here. He knew you would come after me. He wants us to lead his army. You're stuck here too now, darling. Are the other angels coming?"_

_I shook my head, "We're all that's left, Peter. All the others have fallen and agreed to fight for him. God's creating more angels as we speak but out of our group, the first group of angels, we are all that's left. And you know that none of the others will risk descending into Hell to save us…we're as good as fallen."_

"_Bella, I don't understand. If you knew there was no chance of escape…why did you come? Even if by some miracle we could escape this place…we will never be welcomed back into Heaven. We have free will now…to choose between Heaven and Hell. God will never allow us back…we've been contaminated. We've been exposed to evil in it's truest form. We will never be the same," Peter was still sobbing gently as he spoke and we trembled together as we clutched onto one another._

_I looked up at him and put my hand on his chest, "I spoke to God before I left. He's willing to grant us entry back home if we can successfully escape. He's showing us compassion, Peter. He realizes that, if we should ever return, we will be different and he's willing to accept us anyway. He knows our hearts, Peter. We just have to endure our time here until we come up with a plan to escape."_

_He sighed and wiped away the tears from his eyes. Then suddenly I felt this very deep spike of lust course throughout my body like lightening. I couldn't stop it. I reached up and slid my hand into his hair and pulled his lips to mine. I deepened the kiss, grabbing and pulling on him roughly. _

_He pulled away and grabbed my arms, "Stop, Bella! This isn't you…" But I couldn't stop it…I yanked my arm away and grabbed him through his pants…then I growled, "We're gonna fucking fall anyway, Peter! Might as well have some fucking fun while we do it!"_

_He grabbed my hand and before I knew it, he had me pinned to the ground. His legs and arms held mine down. He was looking down at me sobbing while I struggled to break free._

"_Please Bella…stop…it's me, sweetheart…look at me…he's doing this and you have to fight it…please just look at me…" he pleaded through broken sobs._

_I struggled to look anywhere but into his eyes…I was writhing beneath him in agony. He quickly grabbed both of my wrists with one hand and used his other to grab my face. He put his forehead to mine as he held onto my cheeks, "Look at me, Bella. " I kept fighting._

_He didn't stop, "Look in my eyes, Bella. Look at me, please darling…just look at me."_

_And somehow, I did. When I looked into his eyes I screamed as I fought against the feelings that I was drowning in…suffocating. He kept holding my face as I looked into his eyes, "I won't let you fall, Bella. For whatever reason, you came back for me and I will not let you fall. I love you, Bella. You're my best friend."_

_My body went limp underneath his and I began sobbing. He let go of me and picked me up in his arms. He held me and rocked me gently, "It's okay, sweetheart. We're gonna have to stick together. I will pick you up when you start to fall and you will have to do the same for me. Together, we can do this. I have faith in that. We will leave this place together, Bella."_

_I sobbed into his chest, "I'm so sorry, Peter…I couldn't stop…"_

_He stroked my hair as he comforted me, "It's okay. It's going to be okay, Bella. We are strong together…he cannot win if we stay together and keep fighting. No one plans like we do. We can be smarter than him, Bella. We just have to endure."_

_I looked up into his eyes and he gently wiped my tears away, "I just wish that we could utilize my second rule."_

"_What's that, Bella?"_

_I sighed and looked up at him, "When a job is too difficult for you to complete alone…then you call in for reinforcement…"_

I was awaken by a gentle vibration on my thigh. I looked down groggily, half expecting Jasper to be there purring. I suddenly realized it was my cell phone. I jumped up and pulled it from my pocket. I had received a text message…

_Need reinforcement?…meet me at the Western Shop on 10__th__ and Main in one hour - L_

Who the hell is L? I sure as fuck do need reinforcement. I quickly erased the text as I looked around. Charlotte and Rosalie were in the kitchen, looking through magazines but I didn't see the boys anywhere. I got up and stretched. I made my way into the kitchen.

"Hey sleepyhead, have a good nap?" Charlotte smiled sweetly at me. "Um…yeah," it wasn't really good but maybe it will help. "Where's Jasper?" I said as I yawned.

Rosalie nodded her head to the back door, "He's out back with the boys. I would say they're probably having a pissing match but since none of them can actually piss, Lord knows what they're doing."

"Ok, thanks," I walked to the back door and let myself outside. I turned to see Jasper, Peter, and Emmett leaning against the house…smoking. When Jasper saw me, he immediately threw the cigarette into the yard. Peter rolled his eyes, "Pussy." "Fuck you, Peter," Jasper glared at him.

I laughed, "Did you seriously just throw your cigarette out because of me?" He shrugged, "I didn't know how you'd feel about it." I walked up to him and put my arms around his waist, "It's not like you're gonna get lung cancer, Jazz. I don't care if you smoke. Why'd you think you had to hide it from me?"

He wrapped his arms around me, "I don't know. Alice hated it. I don't smoke much. I do it more when I'm around Peter…he's a bad influence," he said with a chuckle.

Peter scoffed, "Why am I always the bad guy?"

I looked over at Peter and smiled, "You're not a bad guy, Peter. You're my best friend and I would go to Hell and back for you, I hope you know that," I said with a wink. He looked down for a moment, obviously having a memory, before returning his eyes to mine, "I know you would Bella. I would do the same for you."

I took a deep breath, "Ya know what? I could use a fucking cigarette." Jasper raised his eyebrow at me, "Since when do you smoke?" I just shrugged, "Does it matter? I'm going to be changed soon." He reached out and grabbed two cigarette's from the pack on the table. He lit them both and handed me one. "Thanks, baby," I said as I took that first drag and it felt like I had been doing this all my life.

I leaned against the house with the boys and looked up at Jasper, "So who won?" Emmett roared with laughter, "Jasper killed us all! That fucker is one hell of a fucking soldier!"

Jasper smiled at me, "Yeah, I got Peter is his other eye…"

Then Peter interrupted, "And the fucker tried to shoot me in my sparkly albino ass but I mooned him and the sun reflected off of it…temporarily blinding him. That will be a useful war tactic to use from now on."

I giggled. Then I looked at my watch…it had been 15 minutes since I got the text.

"Um…baby? We still need to get a bed for Peter and I've got some errands to run so I think I'm gonna run to town for a bit."

Jasper frowned, "You're gonna go alone?"

I smiled at him, "Yes, honey. I'll be gone a couple of hours. None of you can go…the sun is shining."

He gave me a weak smile, "Yeah I guess you're right."

We put out our cigarette's and he grabbed my hand as we walked in the house. He ran upstairs and got the truck keys for me. I figured I'd have to take the truck to get a bed here.

He walked me out and gave me a kiss, "Be careful. Call me if you need me. I love you."

I smiled at him, "Love you too, baby. I'll be back soon."

I took off down the road. I shocked myself a little when I realized how fast I was going. Then I could see the big steel gate up ahead. By the time I saw it, I was going too fast to stop.

_Feel it Bella. Feel the wind whipping around you…feel the strength of it…_

I concentrated very hard as I got closer to the gate…then I saw a huge twister descend from the sky and crash through the gate…splitting it into two pieces and tossing them off into the trees before it dissipated into nothing.

_Well…I guess I owe Peter a new gate too…_

Once I got to a main road, I punched in the location I needed on the GPS and quickly made my way to the destination.

When I got there, I parked the truck on the side of the street and walked to the corner. There was a woman standing there but she was facing away from me. All I could see was long honey blonde hair.

As I stepped up on the curb, she turned around smiling at me. I recognized her immediately. She looked to be about 18. She looked like him…completely beautiful with aqua eyes and a faded long scar down her cheek.

"Bella!," she ran up and threw her arms around me. I hugged her for a moment and when she pulled away I drew enough breath into my lungs to actually speak, "Lily?"

She giggled, "Yes. You remembered me."

I shook my head, "I didn't remember you…you just look a lot like your brother."

She sighed, "Oh. I guess I should explain why I'm here then."

I nodded and she led us over to a bench. We sat facing each other. She picked up the box that was underneath the bench and handed it to me, "Here's everything you requested."

I began looking through it, "What's this stuff, Lily?"

She smiled, "There is a map to our old home…the home Jasper grew up in. Then there's a map to your meadow…it's not far from the house. There's a copy of Jasper's birth certificate, an album for all of the photos and things you got yesterday, there's also the information for the two horses you rented to use…you can't get to the house any other way than by foot or horseback."

I sifted through everything, "You did this?"

She smiled, "No, silly. You did this. Before you left. You had me get it all together but it was done under your instruction."

I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, "Um…okay. Why are you here? Why were you a child yesterday? What's going on?"

She sighed and put her hand on my knee, "Let me tell you my story and the information that you gave me. First, I _am _Jasper's baby sister. Yesterday, when you saw me, I was using camouflage. Peter doesn't know that I'm here and you specifically said to not let him know. You said that by only giving small pieces of information to those you trusted, you had a better chance of keeping them safe…by not getting them too involved. So I used camouflage to disguise myself. Don't worry, this morning I was "adopted" so I got to leave that place. That's why I'm here now in my true form…well, I'm still using camouflage to disguise myself as human but this is what I look like."

I took another deep breath, "Okay…so you're Jasper's sister. Why are you here?"

She smiled, "Let me start from the beginning. When I was a little girl, Jasper and I shared a room. We shared the room until he was 15 when Caleb left for the war. From the time Jasper was 13 years old, he started talking about you while he was sleeping…"

I interrupted, "Wait, you mean he talked in his sleep?"

She smiled, "Yep. Of course, you wouldn't have known this since you were inside his dreams. Anyway, I spent those couple of years listening to him and I remember thinking that I would give anything to have a love like you two had. When Caleb went to the war, Jasper took his room. I could still hear him on occasion. I heard him talking about what was supposed to happen to him…he was arguing with you because you were hell bent on saving him. Of course, at the time, I dismissed the whole thing as silly imaginative dreams. But then one morning I found him drawing in his bed and he showed the picture to me. It was you. He shrugged it off as saying that you were just his dream girl. But the journey you guys had went on always stuck in my mind…even if I didn't believe that it was real."

"Anyway, I went on to live a good life. I got married, had kids, even had grandkids. But as much as I loved my husband…he was a good man…I just felt like I never found my soul mate. I guess nothing lived up to what you and Jasper had and that always stuck in my mind. When I died, I was in my 70's. I came to Heaven and found my family, Caleb, mom, dad…but no Jasper. Mom told me what happened to him. She said that when she died, she saw him at her grave…she said you were there too. You two started talking and you told her what happened to him and that you were going to bring him back. You held our mother as she sobbed for him and you swore to bring him home."

"After my mom told me this information…I started doing research on my own. It turns out that you and Peter have quite the wild reputation in Heaven," she giggled with a wink, "…and there were rumors that not only had you fallen in love with a human turned

vampire and he fell in love with a vampire but that you were working on getting them saved. Not just saving them but getting the rule changed allowing vampires to be judged as the humans were judged. None of the angels really wanted anything to do with you or Peter…they thought you were dangerous because of what you had been exposed to. So, it was just you and Peter on a mission of your own."

"So…I kind of broke into the information office and started looking through files. I found files on all of the Cullen's and I became intrigued. So one day, I saw you...I recognized you from Jasper's drawing. You had come back to Heaven for a bottle of wine. I came up to you and you recognized me right away. We started talking and I asked you to take me to see him. I had to see him with my own eyes."

She took a deep breath as her eyes started to tear up, "So you did. When we arrived, he was killing some newborns. I broke down…I couldn't stand to see my big brother like that. I know Jasper…he's incredible. He doesn't deserve what happened to him. So I asked if I could join your cause and help. You told me you had a plan. Peter was already on earth by this point and had decided to stay there. You had him working the ground for you and you said you could use help up in Heaven. You said that you think you found a way to combine the armies…vampire and angels. The only problem is that no one would fight with you. The other angels didn't believe that vampires souls should be redeemable."

I took a deep breath, "So you agreed to fight with me? To save them?"

She smiled, "Not just me, Bella. When I joined, my family joined right away. Caleb, mom, dad, even my children. News of what you were planning spread like wildfire through Heaven and soon other families were coming to you, asking to join so they could save their loved ones. There are hundreds of us now, willing to come to earth and fight. So far, Carlisle's mom and dad have joined, Emmett's brothers, mother and father, Rosalie's sister, and mom and dad, Edward's parents, Alice's sister, even Esme's son have all agreed to fight with you. We just need you to combine the armies and gain power over the vampire side of it. I don't know what your specific plans are for doing that. You only told one person…"

I was trying to process all of this information as my mind swam. "Who did I tell?"

She smiled, "You told Jasper. The last day you had together, you told him what you were planning and what role he played. That's why I'm here now…to get you the information you need to help him remember. You knew it would be safe in his mind until you could get close enough to help him remember. We've got four days until the Volturi arrive. Maria and her newborn army are coming as well. There will be at least a hundred newborns along with the Volturi. You and Peter alone cannot win this battle. If you fail, you go to Hell…but alone this time. You told me that you're not strong enough to endure Hell alone and that you would fall if that happened."

I took a deep breath, "But didn't I fall the first time I touched Jasper?"

She smiled at me, "No. God trusts his angels enough that He doesn't check up on us. The only time you have to reveal any indiscretions is when you come to earth in human form because as a human, you are susceptible to evil again. So He knew nothing until you came here."

I nodded, "Okay…am I angel…am I human?"

She grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "Your body is human. It's like armor for your soul. Your soul is angelic. That's why you don't have all of your abilities. Your sight is weak, as is your hearing. Physically you are not able to withstand much more than the average human…but your soul is what controls your abilities to govern nature and physical abilities of man. You have these abilities now…you just have to keep practicing to get them fully functional again."

I took another breath and smiled at her, "Thank you Lily. For everything."

She pulled me into a hug, "No, Bella. Thank you. You're the one risking your soul to save all of our loved ones. We will fight for you once you've completed your objective. When the battle begins, call upon us and we will be here."

I sighed, "How do you have so much faith in me? I have no idea what I'm doing."

She gave me a sweet smile, "Rule number 3, Bella. Never doubt yourself for even one second because doubt makes us weak…more susceptible. Always have faith in yourself and those you love to do the right things. I have faith in you, Bella. You said you would succeed and I trust that you will. Beyond any reasonable measure."

I smiled as I felt her trust and faith wash through me.

_Maybe I can do this…_

"I have to go now, Bella. I've already got the new bed ready to be picked up over there," she pointed to a furniture store across the street, "…and everything else you need is in the Western Shop. It's already bought and paid for, you just have to pick it up. I went ahead and took care of these things so you could hurry back home before you raise any suspicions."

Again I took a deep breath, "Thanks, Lily."

We stood up and she pulled me into another hug, "Go save my big brother. Oh and don't forget your promise to me…"

I raised an eyebrow, "What did I promise?"

She smiled, "You promised that if this works and we win the battle and change the rules indefinitely, that you would…." she looked away shyly with a huge grin on her face, "…you said you would introduce me to Edward."

I started laughing, "Edward?"

She smiled and got a far off look in her eyes, "Yeah…he's perfect. When I was researching you, I found his file. He's such a gentleman…sweet and romantic…and soooo handsome. I think he could be my soul mate. I think I love him already. I've been watching over him…not on assignment, just on my own."

I smiled and grabbed her hand with a little squeeze, "I promise you that _if_…no, _when _this battle is finished…I will introduce you to Edward Cullen."

She sighed, "Thanks Bella. We'll see each other soon. Just keep following the path you're on and you will be victorious."

I nodded, "I will, Lily. Thanks again."

She nodded and hugged me one time before flittering down the street and disappearing in the crowd.

I walked across the street and had the men at the furniture store load the bed in the truck while I went over and picked up my supplies from the Western Shop. I had my own white cowboy hat and white boots…they were cute and I was sure Jasper would like them. There was also camping equipment…sleeping bag, lantern…

As I was walking to the truck I noticed a jewelry store. So I went in and got a wedding band for Jasper. It was just a simple gold band like mine. I had them engrave it for me with the words - _Forever, Love Bella_

After everything was loaded I started the drive back to Peter's when I got another text…

_BTW - all of Jasper's old drawings of you are hidden in a box in the floorboard of his old bedroom. You cannot show him where they are…you have to guide him to find them himself. It will be useful to your cause - L_

I erased the text and continued driving home. It was starting to get dark out now. I pulled up in front of the house. Jasper, Peter, and Emmett were off in the meadow playing football. Charlotte and Rosalie were cheering them on.

When I got out of the truck, they were all by my side. Jasper pulled me into a big bear hug, "I missed you. Did you get everything done you needed to do?"

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him, "Yep. Everything is going according to plan."

He set me down and leaned down for a sweet soft kiss. I grabbed my bags as he tried to look in them, "No way, Whitlock. You had your surprise for me…this is part of the surprise I have for you, so no peeking."

He laughed and him, Peter, and Emmett took the bed upstairs and put it together.

It only took them a couple of minutes. I put everything away that I had bought and joined everyone downstairs. Peter looked at me, "Don't worry about the gate, Bella. I have more of them stored in the barn out back. I'm all about security, you know."

I smiled, "Yeah I could see that about you."

Jasper put his arm around me, "Yeah, I was on my way to the gate to let you out…I forgot about it until after you already left. I saw what you did."

I gulped…_is it bad that he saw me? He's seen me do other stuff…_

He leaned down into my ear and whispered, "We'll talk about it later."

_Crap!_

Emmett grabbed Rosalie's hand and came over by us, "Hey, let's have a bonfire. Bella can get us drunk again."

I laughed, "That sounds like fun."

Jasper pulled me into the kitchen, "She eats first. She hasn't eaten since lunch and I'm sure she's hungry."

I smiled, "Yeah…I'm starving."

I started pulling out the things I needed to make spaghetti. Jasper was by my side, "Can I help?"

I smiled up at him, "Of course." He grabbed an onion and garlic and started chopping them up. I laughed, "So the garlic thing isn't true then, huh?"

He smirked at me, "Nope. I don't know about holy water…I've never been brave enough to try that one out."

I laughed, "So are any of the legends true?"

He smiled, "Nope. We just fuckin sparkle, babe. It's kind of bullshit, as Emmett pointed out to me in Vegas."

I smiled back at him, "That _is _bullshit…but I must admit…I am a fan of the sparkly penis."

He laughed, "You're so twisted Bella. I guess that's one of the reasons I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby," I leaned up on my tippy toes to kiss him.

After I ate, we all made our way outside. Emmett and Jasper built the bonfire while Peter went and got a few bottles of wine.

He handed one to me as we sat down around the fire. Jasper was laying on his side, I was sitting in front of him, leaning back into his chest. Emmett and Rosalie were cuddled up together and Peter had his head in Charlotte's lap while she played with his hair.

"Don't you want a glass, sugar?" Jasper leaned into my neck and his cool breath gave me goose bumps. Peter laughed, "Glasses? We don't need no stinking glasses."

Me and him clinked our bottles of wine and each took a big chug. Emmett laughed at Peter, "You know you're gonna get sick, Peter. Me and Rose were sick for hours after our drinking binge in Vegas."

Peter scoffed, "Pfst…I can handle it. I'm built like a fuckin tank."

I laughed and took another drink. We talked for a little while about stupid shit until I was three sheets to the wind. Apparently Peter was too. And apparently, two drunk angels can effect people even more than one. We were all hammered. We all had bloodshot eyes, we all were slurring, and we were all laughing uncontrollably.

"Wait…wait…wait…I got somethin' I wanna ask…" I leaned over and nudged Peter.

"Shoot," he smiled at me. "I wanna know about this jailbreak Jasper was talkin about."

He started laughing and Jasper smiled, "Okay, babe. I'll tell you the story…"

I leaned back into him as he sat up and pulled me against his chest.

"It was 1991 and this fucker made me go to the movies with him to watch Thelma and Louise…"

Charlotte started laughing, "He had already made me go see it four times and when I refused to go see it again…he dragged Jasper along."

Peter chided in now, "Hey, Geena Davis and Susan Sarandon are fuckin hot in that movie. There's nothing better than chicks that kick ass…"

I laughed, "That's real politically correct of you Petey…"

He smirked, "Oh and it's real lady like to chug wine straight from the bottle…"

I stuck my tongue out at him and took another drink.

Charlotte laughed, "I just went for Brad Pitt's sake."

Peter smiled, "That fucker has nothing on me, babe. He doesn't even sparkle…"

I laughed, "You're so fuckin weird…"

He smiled, "Peas in a pod Bella. You're no better, ya know? Yeah I know about the whole sparkly penis infatuation you have…you're as flawed as I am, sweetheart."

That shut me up.

Jasper laughed and continued, "Anyway, we were on our way back to his house…he was living in New Mexico at the time, when we got a flat tire. So I got out to go get the spare but when I opened the trunk…it was filled with guns. Machine guns and ammo to be exact. Tons of it."

I looked over at Peter and raised an eyebrow and he shrugged, "I got them from a job I had been on. My work makes me deal with unsavory characters sometimes and I had planned on destroying them but…I forgot."

Emmett joined in now, "What the fuck do you do, Peter? CIA…FBI…"

Peter laughed, "No…I'm actually part of the AOD…but I can't tell you what that is or I'd have to kill you…"

I laughed now. AOD…angel of death…

Jasper continued again, "So just as I'm closing the trunk and questioning Peter, a couple of cops pull up. They asked if we needed help and I politely told them no but Peter said, 'Why the fuck do we need your help? We're two grown men with a flat tire. I think we can handle this so just run along and do something productive for society…' Like I said, he has a problem with authority…"

I looked over at Peter and he shrugged, "Yeah…I guess I do."

Jasper pulled me closer and snuggled into my neck, "So they ask us for ID because Peter had been a dick…this fucker's ID said nothing but Rambo on it…"

I started laughing, "Rambo?"

Peter smiled, "Like yours was any better…John Wayne…"

Now I looked at Jasper who was giggling uncontrollably, "John Wayne, Jasper?"

He shrugged, "He's the Duke."

Jasper continued, "Well they weren't too impressed with our ID's so then they wanted to check the trunk. There wasn't really anything we could do that wouldn't reveal what we were…we couldn't run…so after Peter refused to open the trunk…I did it. They made him get out of the car, pushed us both onto the hood, and handcuffed us. They towed the car and took us to the county jail. It was a tiny little county so the jail was pretty old. Anyway, they booked us on weapons charges, resisting arrest…that was Peter's fault…"

I looked over at Peter and he just shrugged again.

"…and intent to distribute unlawful weapons. So, I called my attorney and Peter called Charlotte. He told her that he was planning a jail break and he wanted her to meet us 5 miles from the station…on an old dirt road that she knew of."

Charlotte laughed, "See Bella…I'm always the getaway driver."

I laughed and Jasper chuckled. "Anyways, Peter and I came up with a plan while we sat in the jail cell. I flooded the jail house with emotion…laughter. I had them all laughing so hard that they were on their knees and crying from it. So while they were bent over and distracted, Peter somehow unlocked the cell door…"

I looked over at Peter and he smiled, "Think wine cork, Bella…"

_Ahhh…the tiny twister…_

"So the plan was for me to hold them captive with my power so that Peter could go get us a car…"

Peter interrupted now, "You never said 'car', Jazz. You said a mode of transportation…"

Jasper started laughing, "I didn't mean a horse you fucker!"

Now I started laughing again, "You stole a horse?! To escape from jail! Really?! Good God, man!"

Peter laughed, "Yeah I stole a fucking horse and then argued with Jasper for two minutes until his power was weakening and he finally gave in…"

Jasper was almost hysterical by now, "I did _not _want to get on that horse with you, Peter! It's like we were the two gay avengers riding off into the sunset…"

I'm crying now from laughter…

Charlotte jumps in now, "Oh, Bella, that's not the best part…they rode the horse through the forest and found me waiting for them. I was in my favorite Mustang convertible…"

Jasper smiled at her, "You really should've known better than to bring your favorite car, Charlotte…you know how he gets when he's on a roll…"

Peter laughed, "Hey, fuckers…if it wasn't for my brilliant planning we all would've been caught…"

Jasper laughed, "Some fucking plan, Peter! Bella, we hopped in the car and ditched the horse. But because we were on fucking horseback to begin with…the cops had caught up to us. So began the high speed chase…"

Peter smiled, "Charlotte really is quite lovely when she's running from the police…" he eyed her and I felt a surge of lust go through him.

At the same time, Jasper and I both said, "Now's not the time, Peter."

Then we started giggling again.

Charlotte took over, "So we're driving down the highway now…you must remember, Bella, that the police thought they were dealing with two hardened criminals…gun wielding maniacs…"

Peter looked at me, "So we're racing down the highway…with at least ten cop cars behind us…three helicopters above us and then Jasper notices the spike strip laid out before us…"

Charlotte laughed, "…so I pull off of the highway, into the desert. Of course, everyone is still following us…we're racing through when we see the edge of the cliff about 5 miles ahead of us…"

Peter smiled, "Thelma and fucking Louise saved our asses. You really should give them the proper respect…I told Charlotte to keep driving and drive the fucker right off the edge of the cliff…"

Jasper laughed, "Yeah…there was so much commotion and dust kicking up that no one noticed us jump from the car as it went over. We jumped and grabbed onto a ledge on the side of the cliff…"

Charlotte was hysterical, "Yeah and we had to hide in a small little cavern so that when the dust cleared no one would see us…the cavern was barely big enough for me, let alone the three of us…"

I smiled, "So were you sandwiched between them Charlotte?"

She laughed and Jasper cringed, "I got caught in the fucking middle! We were standing in this fucking little cavern, squished together, with me in the fucking middle! And if it wasn't bad enough that we ended up being there for over 12 hours…I had to keep threatening to kill Peter if he didn't stop trying to grab Charlotte's tits from behind me. He was fucking behind me…God I'm mortified all over again…I feel so fucking dirty…"

Emmett was booming, "The two gay avengers ride again! Fucking classic!"

Peter smiled, "That's okay. I'm secure in my masculinity…"

After the laughter subsided, Peter went in to get some more wine…

I thought to myself…

_Man this is gonna be a long fucking night…_

**Hope you liked the jailbreak…**


	24. Chapter 24

**I can't freakin believe I have over 1100 reviews…you guys rock! Thanks for all of them…I love reading them. I hope you enjoy this chapter…**

**Playlist: Cowboys and Angels by Garth Brooks, Take the Money and Run by The Steve Miller Band**

**Jasper's POV**

I reached up and wiped the tears from Bella's eyes…she was laughing so hard she was crying. Her face was completely flushed and pink…she was absolutely adorable. Peter went in and got them some more wine. I watched the way he and Bella interacted and it made me curious…a little jealous too.

_How the hell do they know each other and more importantly…why won't they tell me?_

"Hey…I got a question," damn I'm really slurring now, "…Bella, how did you do that…ya know that thing you did with the gate?"

Her eyes went wide as she looked over at Peter. She was radiating confusion and panic. Peter smiled at her, "It's okay, Bella. You can show him what you can do."

_Why the fuck is she looking at Peter for permission to tell her husband something?_

Peter looked over at me, "Jasper, you know there's no reason to be jealous. You know what Bella and I are both feeling and you know it doesn't extend beyond friendship."

Bella turned to me and put her warm hand on my cheek, "Baby…you know how I feel about you. Peter is just helping me figure some things out. Don't you trust me?"

_Now I feel like an ass…_

_Hey wait a second…_

"Peter, how did you know I was feeling jealous? I wasn't projecting my feelings…"

"Crap," he muttered before taking another drink. Then he sighed and scratched his head, "Um…hey guess what…I'm an empath too."

_That's a shock…_

He smiled, "I know it's quite shocking and before you ask me why I didn't tell you before…I couldn't. And you must know that if it were within my power to give you more information, I would. You're like my brother, Jasper."

He was being truthful. He was also feeling compassion…

Before I could even register anything, Bella's lips were pressed against mine. She was pouring everything she had into that kiss. I was suddenly overwhelmed with love and reassurance. Again I was completely lost in her...it truly was like a fucking drug. She pushed me to the ground and leaned over me when I heard Rosalie yell, "Oh for the love of God…please stop before it gets out of hand!"

Bella giggled and pulled away…I couldn't help but smile. She kissed me softly once more and smiled, "Feel better now?"

I smirked, "Okay, fine…I trust you. Now, go on, darlin…show me what you can do…"

_Fuck…I can't bring myself to be mad at either one of them…man, I'm wasted…_

She leaned over and grabbed a cigarette from an open pack and smiled, "I'm gonna try something…I haven't done this yet so I don't know if it will work." She furrowed her little brow in concentration as she held her fingertip close to the end of the cigarette. A few moments later a little spark shot from her fingertip to the end of the cigarette. She took a long drag and exhaled deeply.

My dick twitched.

_That was kinda hot…_

Then I had another picture flash before my eyes…

_***Bella…lying naked in the grass…it was very dark outside but I could see something fanned out underneath her…she had a hand rolled cigarette and a little bolt of lightening sparked the end…I laughed, "I love it when you do that stupid shit." And I was human…***_

I shook my head for a second…_so familiar…_

_How do I know her?_

Bella handed me the cigarette, "Here baby."

I smiled as I took it, "Thank you, darlin." Then I sat up now…I wanted to see what else she could do. "Show me more, Bella…I wanna see everything you can do, sugar."

She smiled, "Okay…let's see," she looked up to the sky and it started to lighten up and then I saw the sun…

"Oh hell no, Bella…" Peter quipped and suddenly the sky was dark again. He laughed, "I'm way too wasted for the sunlight…."

Emmett beat me to it, "Peter? Did you just change the sky too?"

Peter muttered again, "Damn it!" Then he sighed and shrugged, "Yeah…here's the thing…Bella and I have the _same exact abilities_…"

My mind was swimming…"Peter? How do you have the same abilities? You're a vampire and she's a human, right?"

_Tell me something useful, brother…_

He smiled at me knowingly, "Looks can be deceiving, brother."

_Bella's not human…not completely. Peter's not a vampire? How is that possible? I changed him myself…What the fuck are they? _

Bella smiled, "Watch this…"

She looked up to the sky as snow began to fall rapidly, blanketing us quickly…it was breathtaking and completely frightening at the same time. Then she giggled, "Don't worry…I can clean it up to."

And then the snow was gone…the ground was still dry and hard beneath us.

Emmett and Rosalie looked pretty much the same way I did. Mouths hung open…eyes wide in shock…

Bella looked over at me curiously, "What are you afraid of Jasper? You're not scared of me…are you?"

I shook my head, "I'm not afraid of you, darlin but I must admit that what you're doin' is pretty…spooky."

She frowned, "Why?"

I ran my hand through my hair and took a breath, "Because Bella…you're manipulating things that have no mind…no physical being or chemical make up to alter and change. I can understand, in part, your ability to manipulate animals because I can do the same thing through their chemical make up…but weather…snow…lightening coming from your fingertips…I don't understand how you are able to manipulate something so…intangible."

Bella had a blank look on her face and then she started giggling, "I have no idea what you just said…"

_Maybe she's too drunk for this…_

_Wait…she's drunk…maybe I can get her to slip up and tell me something useful…_

"Show me more, baby," I leaned over and kissed her neck softly and she smiled sweetly at me.

_I may have to fight unfair…_

Then she looked over and gave Peter a wicked smile before a dark cloud appeared above him raining down solely on him. He got up and moved, "Damn it, Bella!" The rain cloud followed him…

Bella was giggling uncontrollably, "You're like that little cartoon dog…what's his name?"

Emmett started laughing, "Droopy!"

Bella nodded as she continued laughing and Peter was desperately trying to get away from the cloud. Finally he looked over at Bella and huffed, "Knock it off or I'm gonna sweep you away in a twister, Dorothy."

She giggled while rolling her eyes, "Fine." The cloud disappeared and then Peter whirled the wind around him harshly…effectively drying himself off.

Then Bella looked at me, "What's your favorite flower, Jazz?"

"White lilies."

She smiled and pressed her fingertips into the ground…white lilies popped up all around us. Rosalie was giggling, Emmett was in awe…I was too.

_I've never seen an ability like this…to manipulate nature…to be able to do and undo things…it's unreal_

I pulled a lily out of the ground and slid it behind her ear…she giggled and when I looked into those swirling pools of gold and chocolate…I saw something else…

_***Bella in her simple white dress, barefoot, beautiful blush in her cheeks. We were sitting in a meadow of flowers…all different kinds. She smiled, "Pick out your favorite flower, Jazz?"_

_I pulled out a white lily and slid it behind her ear. She giggled, "White lily, huh?"_

_I caressed her warm cheek, "Yeah. It reminds me of you," I leaned in until my lips ghosted hers, her sweet scent was intoxicating. I whispered, "It's beautiful…simple…like you sittin here in your pretty little white dress…looking like a naughty boy's wet dream…"_

_She put her arms around my neck and her plump lips brushed mine as she whispered, "Come here, naughty boy…"***_

"Jasper? Jasper?" Bella put her hand on my cheek and I snapped out of my little daydream. "Sorry, Bella…"

She looked concerned, "Are you okay?"

I nodded. I was feeling way to fucked up to even process everything yet. But I would definitely go over and analyze everything after Bella passed out.

Peter handed her a bottle of wine, "Here, Bella. See if you can open this…"

She took the bottle and held her fingertip above the cork. A very tiny twister appeared beneath her finger and dipping down into the cork before she pulled her finger away. This caused the cork to fly out and land on the ground.

She laughed, "That is such a cool useless talent to have…"

She took a drink and handed the bottle back to Peter. Then she looked at Emmett and smiled, "Hey big brother…I bet you appreciate this…"

Then out from the woods came lots and lots of bats. They were flying all around us. Rose screeched and Bella laughed, "Don't worry, they won't try to bite you…"

Rosalie ducked her head into Emmett's chest, "I'm not scared of them biting me…I don't want one to get caught in my hair!"

Emmett was booming…he grabbed a bat and bit the head off. Rosalie jumped and screamed again. Everyone else was cracking up. Bella laughed, "Okay, Rose. Sorry…" then the bats scurried away back into the forest.

Emmett smiled at Bella, "Man you're really gonna be one powerful kick ass vamp, little sis."

She smiled back, "Thanks, Em."

Bella and Peter played around for a little while with their abilities. It was truly incredible to watch the things they could do…making it rain, making twisters fly through the air…making different animals come right up to us with no hesitation…hell, at one point, Bella even had a deer sneak up and bite Emmett in the ass…he ate it. I didn't know that a deer would actually bite. It was a little creepy.

After a couple of hours, Bella was asleep with her head on my chest. Everyone broke off with their spouse and I carried Bella to bed. I changed her into one of my t shirts and left her panties on. Once I got her tucked in Emmett was softly knocking on the door.

I went and opened it and stepped into the hallway so I wouldn't wake Bella.

"Hey bro, I'm gonna go hunt. Wanna come? I think we should talk." he asked quietly.

I nodded, "Yeah…is Rose gonna stay here."

"Yeah, her, Charlotte, and Peter are in the garage looking at their cars."

"Give me a minute," I went back in the room and wrote Bella a note, left the light on, and kissed her goodnight.

Emmett and me took off into the woods but I didn't want to venture too far away from the house. We grabbed a few deer and drained them quickly. Once we got far enough away from the house, Emmett spoke, "So, what do you think is going on with Bella and Peter?"

I shrugged, "I don't know…but I can't figure out if I should be jealous or worried about it. I've been trying to put pieces together. When I was in Forks I started researching different legends…trying to find something that fit. The problem with that is, as you know, there is so much false information out there, it's difficult to determine anything. I thought witches, warlocks…hell, I even researched leprechauns…I can't find a fuckin thing that makes sense."

We sat down on the side of the mountain and looked over the land below. It was so peaceful here but I couldn't help but be on edge. Emmett was feeling the same way.

He took a deep breath, "The thing that bothers me the most is that whatever secret they share…they won't share it with us. We're family, why would they hide something and whose rules would supersede their own?"

"I've been thinking the same thing. Even if Peter worked for some secret organization…there's no way Bella could."

We sat there for a minute. And then Emmett spoke again, "What if these rules are something that's naturally ingrained into what they are? Think about it…the werewolves naturally follow the Alpha male without giving opposition. It's like a natural instinct. Maybe their natural instinct is to be secretive about what they are to protect their version of the Alpha."

_Emmett's a lot smarter than people give him credit for…_

"That makes sense, Emmett. Any ideas?"

He shrugged, "No. Like you said, legends are so fucked up you never really know what to believe."

Just then Peter came walking up, "Hey guys, mind if I join you?"

I looked up at him, "You don't hunt animals, Peter."

He smiled, "I know that. I thought I could join your conversation. I will give you as much information as I'm allowed. I want you to figure this out, Jasper. I _need _you to figure this out."

He sat down and I took a deep breath before playing 21 questions.

"Okay…is Bella human?"

"Part of her is human but not the bigger part. Her body is human, yes…but there's more to a person than just the packaging."

"Are you a vampire?"

"I am packaged like a vampire…yet that is not what I am. There's more to a person than just the packaging."

Emmett spoke up, "If you're not a vampire, why are your eyes red?"

Peter smiled, "Camouflage. It's an ability that Bella and I share. Would you like to see what my eyes really look like?"

We nodded. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were pools of melted gold. They swirled and sparkled…vampires are known to dazzle to lure their prey…these eyes stunned their prey. They were hypnotic and mesmerizing. After a minute he shut them and reopened them to be their usual red color.

Emmett and I both shook our heads. He had apparently felt the same thing I did.

I took a breath, "Is this what you look like…or does your form change?"

He took a moment before he spoke, "This is what I look like as far as my face and features…however, the feel of my normal body is different. My body is strong but soft…like satin over steel. I am very warm…almost hot to the touch. I have many of the same characteristics as humans with one notable exception which I cannot show you."

Emmett blurted out, "Are you an alien?"

Peter laughed, "No Emmett! I'm not an alien…not a vampire…not a human…not a witch…not a warlock…not even a leprechaun, " he grinned at me.

Then he smiled, "Think outside the box and think…bigger."

Just then my phone beeped…it was a text from Rose…

_Come back. Bella's talking about Alice in her sleep - R_

I flipped my phone closed, "Bella's sleep talkin about Alice. I gotta go."

We all sprang up and ran back to the house. I ran up the stairs to our room. Rosalie was sitting on the edge of the bed while Charlotte was in the rocking chair. Rosalie stood and let me take her place next to Bella.

Bella was whispering, "You have…find him Mary Alice. His name…Jasper Whitlock." I looked at everyone, "Can you leave us alone? I'd like to be alone with her."

They nodded and left. I took off my jeans, shirt, and shoes and crawled next to her. Her skin felt very warm but she wasn't sweating. I put my arms around her and she snuggled into my neck and sighed, "…he's everything to me…need…him safe…"

She spent most of the night mumbling about me…what I looked like…how I never smiled anymore…how we could have a home together with the Cullen's…how she could have a real family filled with love…she spoke of the pain that Alice was in and how it would only last a few days…

_Bella evoked the vision that Alice had of me…me and Alice were never soul mates…Bella set it up…_

The last thing she muttered was, "Peter…gotta get…away…Maria…to Alice. Time for…next phase…mission."

_She and Peter led me away from Maria…_

She was peaceful the rest of the night. The sun was streaking in the windows and Bella began stirring. I felt her eyelids flutter open against my neck and she breathed me in deeply, "Morning, baby."

I squeezed her a little tighter, "Mornin darlin."

She looked up at me and I smiled, "Good dream?"

She smiled back, "It was helpful. I don't think I can tell you about it. Did I talk in my sleep?"

I nodded, "Yeah…you said a lot."

She nodded, "Good. Technically, I wasn't coherent so that won't break any rules. Do you understand what I was dreaming?"

I nodded again, "Yeah…I have a pretty good idea, I'm just still trying to figure a few things out."

She smiled, "Me too, Jasper. But we'll figure this out together."

She gently traced her soft fingers up my arm, along my shoulder and began tracing little circles on the back of my neck. I was quickly becoming lost as I watched the gold swirls and specks in her eyes dance against the deep chocolate behind them. It was spell binding.

I leaned down and kissed her soft lips. I slid my hand up the back of her knee and against her thigh, lifting it up over my leg. I traced her plump bottom lip with my tongue and she granted me access to her delicious warm mouth.

We kissed for a few minutes when her stomach growled. I pulled away and she was blushing. I smiled, "C'mon baby, let's go feed you."

She grumbled, "I can't wait to get rid of these stupid human moments…"

I smiled as I pulled on my jeans, "You shouldn't say that, darlin. 150 years from now you'll be wishin for some of these human moments."

She sighed, "You're probably right."

We headed downstairs and we made French toast. It smelled wonderful…I sometimes wished I could eat human food.

The house was quiet. Everyone had scattered about for the morning. After Bella ate, we took a shower, and got dressed.

Bella pulled on a cute little jean skirt and a white tank top and…fuck. Me. White cowboy hat and matching boots. I had to swallow the venom pooling in my mouth. She smiled, "Like it?" I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist…I leaned down to her ear and whispered, "You're a walking, talking fantasy, Bella…downright sinful…"

She giggled and I kissed her cheek before pulling on a fitted black t-shirt, my favorite old jeans, black boots, and black cowboy hat. We walked outside and sat on the front porch. It was perfect. Just her and me, alone together, watching the clouds roll by against the gray blue sky.

"What do ya wanna do today, sugar?" I asked wrapping my arm around her waist. She smiled, "I don't care but I have plans for us tomorrow."

I nodded, "Okay, darlin…well how about we do something I've always wanted to do but have never been able to?"

She looked up at me, "What, baby?"

I smiled, "Let's go to the zoo."

She started laughing, "I wasn't expecting that." I smiled at her, "I've never been able to go…too many people and too many animals for me to manipulate into not freakin out around me…but I think with you there, I could go. Do you wanna go?"

Her beautiful face lit up, "Yeah…that sounds really great."

We got in the Charger and she snuggled up next to me. The sky was overcast and it was muggy with the feel of an impending shower coming. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Bella in that cowgirl getup…

When we got to the zoo, it was pretty empty because of the weather. Just like I figured, the animals weren't spooked by me at all. We started off in the Ocean Building. It was dark and they had all kinds of exotic fish…and different sea creatures. When we walked through the shark cave Bella's eyes lit up, "I love the sharks."

I smiled and pulled her close to me. I swept her hair behind her ear, "Why is that, darlin?"

She bit that perfect pink lip and then smiled, "I like their black eyes…how they glide so beautifully…gracefully…I like that they are predators" she was sending out small waves of lust…so I pushed her against the glass and kissed her.

One hand went to the small of her back, pressing her into me. My other hand went to her neck and slid in her hair…bringing her closer. Her hands were in my hair. She smelled amazing…strawberries and freesia…she tasted incredible…sweet like honey…sultry like a woman.

And she was so warm. It made me warm. It was amazing to me how something as simple as a kiss with Bella…could turn into an experience…sensual and passionate…unyielding and overwhelming. I needed Bella like I needed…well there's nothing I needed more than her.

After a moment I pulled away slowly. Her eyes were still closed and she was smiling. Apparently I had the same effect on her. I took her hand and we kept walking through the building. We talked about all the different animals. When we got to the penguins I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and leaned down to her ear, "I love the penguins."

She giggled, "Why penguins?"

I smiled, "Well, you see that Emperor Penguin right there, holding onto the baby keeping it warm…" I pointed to the penguin and she nodded.

"Well, that's the daddy penguin. He helps take care of his baby by keeping the baby warm and safe while the mama goes and hunts. Then when she gets back, they feed the baby together. Then they trade off and the mama keeps the baby safe and warm while the daddy goes huntin. They work as a team…side by side. I wish we could have kids…you'd be a good mom and I think I'd be a good dad."

She quickly turned around and pushed me into the glass this time, taking my lips to hers while warm wet tears slid down her cheeks. Her kiss was hot and passionate. And I just gave myself to it freely.

After a few minutes she pulled away. I wiped the last few tears away with my thumb, "I didn't mean to make you cry, darlin…"

She smiled, "It's okay. I'm just so in love with you Jasper. I would give anything to give you everything you wanted…"

I smiled and put my thumb to her lips, "I just want you, Isabella. Nothing more. Just you."

She kissed my thumb and smiled against it. We laced our fingers together and walked out of the building. We walked around for hours, talking and laughing and kissing.

She thought it was funny when I stopped some monkeys from having sex by sending out waves of lethargy to them. There were kids there so I figured sleeping monkeys were better than horny monkeys.

She really likes butterflies and elephants. She doesn't like snakes…at all. Then we got to the petting zoo.

There was no one in there but us. I sat down on some hay and she sat between my legs with her back against my chest. I picked up a baby pot bellied pig and she laughed, "A pig! Of all things you could pet…you wanna pet a pig."

I smiled and set him in her lap. He snorted a few times…little squeaky snorts as he was still very little. I giggled as I pet him, "C'mon Bella…he's adorable. Look at his little curly tail. How can you not like that little piggy snout?"

She sighed and started petting him. The little guy licked his little stout tongue out to her fingertips and she giggled, "Okay…he's pretty cute."

We sat there for awhile and he went asleep as we continued petting him. "Hey Bella? We need to start thinkin about our future, baby? Like where you wanna live…what kinda house you want…do you wanna go to college…"

She sighed, "Well…I think I do want to go to college eventually but if I'm going to be changed soon, I'll probably have to take some time to adjust. Plus, we'll probably need to live somewhere kind of secluded until I can control my thirst…I don't want any slip ups…"

I smiled at my smart girl, "That sounds good to me…seclusion with you for a year…that's my wildest dream come true…"

She giggled, "Well…I may know of a place where we could build a house…you can only get to it by foot or horseback. It's part of my surprise tomorrow."

"Okay…do you think you'll be okay being away from everybody…I mean if you'd feel more comfortable living with Carlisle and Esme…"

She cut me off by turning her head and pressing her finger to my lips, "I don't want to play house. I want to live together as husband and wife…I'm ready to grow up."

I nodded and smiled.

Then I laughed, "Thank God cuz I don't think I can handle another year of high school…"

We continued talking and petting 'Pork Chop' as I tentatively named him. Bella thought it was disturbing to call a pig 'Pork Chop', I thought it was fitting because I wouldn't eat a pork chop…I might, however, eat a pig if necessary.

Reluctantly, I let Pork Chop go as it was dinner time for my human wife. We left the zoo and we saw an old road side bar on the way back to Peter's house. We pulled in the barren parking lot.

The place was small but comfortable. It was pretty secluded. Bella got a beer and some nachos. She said that if she were to be changed soon, she might as well eat what she wants. I agreed.

After she ate and had a couple of beers, we played some pool. We didn't really play to win…I mainly taught her how to do trick shots. She got a few of them. Then we played darts. She was pretty good at that.

She went to restroom and I went over to the juke box and picked out a song for her…Cowboys and Angels by Garth Brooks

When she came out, I took her hand and pulled her close, "Wanna dance, angel?" She smiled and put her arms around me, "Sure do, cowboy."

We danced slowly and I relished the feel of her warm body pressed against mine. I could never get enough of her. I sang the song softly in her ear…

_On the eighth day God noticed a problem_

_For there below Him stood a cowboy alone_

_Stubborn and proud, reckless and loud_

_God knew he'd never make it on his own_

_So God looked out all over creation_

_And listened as that cowboy prayed_

_God took passion and thunder_

_Patience and wonder then__ He sent down_

_The best thing that God ever made_

_Cowboys and angels leather and lace_

_Salt of the earth meets heavenly grace_

_Cowboys and angels tested and tried_

_It's a long way to heaven_

_And one hell of a ride_

_Nothin's changed since the dawn of creation_

_For you will find them together today_

_And only heaven above them knows why she loves him_

_But he must be the reason she don't fly away_

_Cowboys and angels leather and lace_

_Salt of the earth meets heavenly grace_

_Cowboys and angels tested and tried_

_It's a long way to heaven_

_And one hell of a ride_

_It's a long way to heaven_

_And one hell of a ride_

Her emotions were all over the place. After the song ended, we left. We were on the back roads going through the smaller towns on our way back when the engine of the car died. I pulled off to the side of the old dirt road. We were in the middle of nowhere…close to the mountains…I couldn't get a signal on my phone.

I tried a few things to get the car started but nothing worked. I'd have to get it to Peter's and have Rose look at it. She knew about this shit.

I shut the hood and looked at Bella who was leaning against the car…with those long lean legs…she looked fucking incredible in those boots and that short jean skirt. I had half a mind to throw her ass on the hood and take her right there…but I figured under the circumstances that may not be the best plan. We were about 30 miles away from Peter's and that was too far to run with her.

I walked over to her, "Well…we need a plan."

She smiled, "I have a plan but I don't know if you'd like it…"

Now I was curious, "What's your plan, baby?"

"Well, there was a police station a few miles back. Remember, it was kind of secluded and there were about 6 old police cars there…"

I nodded slowly…

She smiled mischievously, "Well…let's steal a police car…"

I opened my mouth to call her crazy and she put her finger to my lips again, "Just hear me out."

I nodded again.

"That's the only place we've seen for miles…we will make an anonymous donation for them to upgrade all of their vehicles…Lord knows, any cop station within a hundred miles of Peter needs the latest high tech vehicles…"

I laughed because that was true.

"Okay, did you have a plan?"

She took my hand as we started walking down the road, "Yeah actually I do. I'm gonna kill the electricity and you're gonna sneak in with your stealth like skills and snag us some car keys. That way they won't even know what's going on."

I smiled, "Okay…how do you plan on killing the lights?"

She looked up at the sky and a streak of lightening hit a tree ahead of us causing it to fall back into the forest. I smiled, "Pretty impressive."

She giggled, "Thanks."

"Alright then, come on, darlin," I scooped her up and she wrapped her long legs around my waist. Her skirt was up so high that my hand was feeling nothing but the lacy panties she wore underneath as I gripped her ass.

She giggled again and we began running. After a few minutes, she looked up at the sky as thunder started booming and rain poured down. My dick was hard instantly at the sight of wet Bella in a white tank top…and then the feel of her hot slippery skin on mine…it was familiar.

When we came up to the police station, I backed her up against one of the walls. It was in the middle of nowhere and it was pitch black outside so I thought…fuck it…I'm gonna do what I wanted to do when I had her pinned against that garage…

I took her lips to mine and kissed her deeply…our tongues frantic with desire. I slid my hand up her thigh until I gripped the side of Bella's lacy white panties and ripped those fuckers off. I stuffed them in my pocket quickly.

Her hands were clenching wildly at my hair and her hard nipples were rubbing against my chest. I could feel the heat radiating from where she pushed her hot pussy against me. I held her with one arm as my other hand made my way to my jeans.

I quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them. I left them up and just pulled my dick out. Yeah, it was a shortcut but given the current circumstances, I think it was a good idea.

I made no hesitation and gave no warning as I slid my hard cock into that perfect wet pussy. She pulled away from the kiss with a loud moan and I couldn't help but notice the that the thunder would roar every time she moaned…effectively masking them.

I pulled out and drove back in. Her tight walls twitching gleefully around my throbbing member. She gripped my back as my hands went to her ass…pulling her hips roughly to meet mine with every thrust. I moaned in her ear softly, "Oh…fuck…Bella…you feel so good baby…your pussy is so good…so tight…"

She moaned back as she hung on for dear life, "Jasper…you feel so fucking good…you fuck me so good baby…"

I took her lips to mine again as I continued fucking her hard against the wall of that old police station.

She moaned into the kiss, "Gonna cum…"

I reached my fingers around and started rubbing her clit in soft little circles…I figured that would contrast nicely to the rough hard fuck I was giving her. I pulled away and looked at her, "Cum with me, darlin…" I wanted to see her face in ecstasy. I felt her walls throb and clench around me tightly, causing me to explode within her. I filled her warmth with my cold seed and the feeling left me panting.

Bella's face was exquisite when she came. I loved that I'd get to see her make that face for all of eternity.

After a moment to regain our composure, I set her down and kissed her softly. I whispered in her ear, "Sorry about the panties."

She just giggled and kissed my lips again.

We crept around to the back of the building. She whispered, "Okay…I'm gonna hit the breaker box with lightening. That should knock the power out…when it goes black, you sneak in and grab a set of keys…you'll be able to see fine and they won't hear you."

I leaned down and kissed her once more as I took my position. "Ready?" she whispered. I nodded and then she turned to the sky. A second later a thick bolt of lightening hit the breaker box. The lights flickered and then went out.

I quickly ran in to find the place in confusion. Men searching for flashlights and stuff. I grabbed the first set of keys I saw and ran back out to Bella. I got ready to hit the unlock button on the keychain and she made the thunder boom to cover up the sound as it chirped and unarmed.

I opened the door and she slid in and over. I slid in next to her and a moment later we were barreling down the road. I smiled at her as she was giddy, "You're pretty good at planning Bella. You're really smart."

She smiled, "Thanks baby…so are you. We make a good team."

I smiled back, "We sure do baby. You and me against the world, right?"

She nodded, "Right."

I could feel her lust rising dramatically and I was feeling the same way. So about 20 miles away from the station, I pulled off the road and into the woods. When I got far enough away, I turned the car off and turned to her. I grabbed her legs and yanked them down as I laid over top of her. Her back was flat against the seat as I crawled on top of her. Her legs quickly wrapped around my waist. I attacked her lips…kissing her roughly as one hand kneaded her full breast and pinched her hard little nipple. My other hand went to my pants again as I undid them. Bella helped push them down with her feet.

As soon as they were down to my knees…I plunged right back in. I could never get enough of being inside of Isabella. There was nothing better. She let out a fierce scream and that only fueled me more. I started rolling my hips into her…making sure to hit just the right spot to cause her to scream again.

Then I noticed the gleam of the metal…two sets of handcuffs.

I grabbed them and before Bella knew what was going on, her wrists were handcuffed to the metal cage that separated the front seat from the back. I got on my knees in front of her with a wicked grin as I lifted her up and slid her down on my steel cock. She groaned and thrashed her head around. Her heart beat was frantic and her lust was palpable. Instead of fucking her hard this time…I went slow…making sure she could feel every inch of my body pressed tightly against hers…the way my thighs and stomach muscles twitched against her…I didn't kiss her but kept my lips within an inch of hers…letting my cool breath clash against her warm ragged breaths.

I leaned back against the dash and stopped moving. I looked into her hooded eyes, "Why don't you fuck me for a little while, darlin?"

Her little handcuffed hands opened, her fingertips and clenched onto the steel cage behind her. Then she brought her feet up onto the seat. She reached her foot over and flicked a button on the steering wheel…the red and blue lights came on. I looked at her and she giggled, "My dad was a cop, remember?"

Then she used her legs to start moving up and down on my cock…riding me hard and fast. I looked at her while she was fucking me and she was a sight to behold. I reached up and spilt her tank top down the middle and pulled it open. I could see her thighs tightening with every up and down movement…her mouth was open and she was moaning loudly…her eyes were clenched tightly together…and her tits were bouncing all over the place. She was beautiful.

I grabbed her hips and helped her so she wouldn't strain something. In just a few short minutes we were both screaming out each other's name. I reached up and undid the cuffs. I took her wrists and kissed the red rings around them, "Are you okay, Bella?" I whispered. She smiled, "Yes…these definitely go home with us," she said as she grabbed the cuffs.

I laughed, "Yeah…I agree." I pulled off my t shirt and gave it to her since I ripped hers.

I turned off the lights and we pulled ourselves back together and made our way back to Peter's house. We finally got there and everyone was cracking up at the site before them. Me…shirtless…Bella in my shirt and short skirt…stepping out of an old police car. Yeah they were gonna have a hey day with this one.

**Bella's Dream**

_I was sitting at the edge of the forest watching Jasper train newborns. It had been nearly a hundred years since I saw him smile. I missed it terribly. His eyes were so empty and that little gleam of life he had in them was completely erased. I sighed as tears filled my eyes watching him. I missed my Jasper. My sweet, loving, caring, silly, happy Jasper. I couldn't take much more of seeing him like this. There were no emotions coming from him…he was a lifeless shell. My broken heart ached in my chest._

_A moment later, Peter appeared next to me. He sat down and put his arm around me. I snuggled into his chest and cried. I had been doing this for many years. He sighed and pulled my chin up to look at him, "No tears today, sweetheart. I think I have news you'll find very exciting…"_

_I sniffled, "What is it Peter?"_

_He smiled and wiped my eyes, "Well, you know that vampire I watch over, Dexter…the one who works at the insane asylum…"_

_I nodded. He continued, "Well, it seems he has fallen in love with one of the patients there. A young girl, nineteen years of age. Her name is Mary Alice Brandon. A tracker named James was determined to get to her so Dexter just bit her before James killed him. So she's changing as we speak…"_

_I rubbed my eyes, "So…what's so good about that?"_

_He smiled, "Well, she was put into the asylum because she has visions…she's psychic."_

_My head shot up now, "Wait…you're telling me that she already has a sixth sense and she's changing right now?"_

_He nodded. I jumped up, "Take me to her…"_

_I closed my eyes and a moment later I was standing in her dark, dingy stone cell. She lay on the floor writhing about, screaming and groaning. I looked at Peter, "What do you know about her?"_

_He started, "She was sent to an orphanage at 5 years of age after the mother and father drowned her 7 year old sister. They were sure the two girls were possessed by the devil due to their uncanny ability to predict future events. Mary Alice ran while their backs were turned and made it to a neighbor's house. The parents were sent to prison and Mary Alice was sent to the asylum at 7 years of age when the orphanage grew scared of her abilities as well. In the asylum she has been beaten, neglected, tortured, experimented on, and raped since she came here. Dexter was the only one to ever treat her kindly and she was in love with him."_

_I sighed, "God…poor girl…well, if she had a sixth sense as a human…her ability will be amplified as a vampire. There's a possibility that if I speak to her…she may subconsciously hear me." _

_I leaned down next to her, "Peter…I'm gonna use my ability to close off the part of her brain that accesses memories…I think she needs a clean slate…I don't think I'd want my memories if I were her…"_

_He nodded, "That would probably be a merciful thing to do…"_

_So I did it and then I began whispering in her ear, "Mary Alice…my name is Bella. I am here to help you, darling and I need your help in return. I need you to find a man…I need you to find him Mary Alice. His name is Major Jasper Whitlock. He's 6'2, blonde wavy hair, beautifully scarred body…his eyes will be blood red. He's everything to me. I have to keep him safe. I know the kind of life you've had, sweetheart and I want to help you. I want to help guide you to a wonderful man and woman who will treat you like their own child. You will have brothers and sisters who will love and protect you fiercely. You will have a real family, Mary Alice."_

_Peter smiled and sat down across from me and held my hand as I talked to her. I told her all about Jasper and about Carlisle. I told her how to find the Cullen's and how she and Jasper would be happy together._

_I spoke to her for three days while she changed. Finally, on the third day, I heard her heart slow and eventually come to a stop. A moment later her eyes opened and quickly glazed over as she had a vision…then she sighed, "Jasper Whitlock…"_

_I smiled and jumped into Peter's arms…"She remembers him! Peter, now we have to get him away from Maria and to Alice. She can help guide him to Carlisle. So now it's time for the next phase of the mission. It's time to get Jasper to walk away from Maria…_

**Hope you enjoyed J**


	25. Chapter 25

**Man, you guys are so good to me…I really appreciate all of the wonderful reviews. I'm having so much fun writing it and I'm happy that so many of you are enjoying it. You guys freakin' rock!**

**Bella's POV**

There stood Emmett, Rosalie, Peter, and Charlotte…surrounding us like a firing squad.

Emmett was first, "What the hell have you two been doing?"

Peter laughed, "I'm so proud of you two…"

Rosalie was concerned, "Where's your car?"

Charlotte smiled, "I can't wait to hear this story…"

Jasper pulled me in his arms, "The car broke down…so we had to improvise."

Emmett laughed and held out his knuckles for Jasper to pound…which he did. And then he said, "You're the first one of us to steal a cop car, Jazz."

Jasper smiled, "It was all Bella, Em. It was her plan. She's an evil master mind."

Then Emmett held his fist out to me, "You're so kickass lil sis."

I pounded him back, "Thanks big bro."

Peter looked at me, "So…did you have an eventful day?"

_He wants to know if Jasper remembers yet…_

I shook my head slightly. Jasper looked over to Rose and asked if she'd go with him to get the car. So, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie left to get the car. I ran up to our room and began piecing together all of the information I needed for tomorrow.

When I pulled out his birth certificate I realized that tomorrow was his birthday. I quickly went through all of the pictures and newspaper clippings…putting the book of Jasper's life together piece by piece.

I had Peter act as a lookout to alert me of Jasper's arrival. Once the book was complete, I looked through the other bags that Lily had gotten ready for me. In one, there was a pretty simple, white cotton sun dress…

From all of the information I had, we were going to be spending the night at his old house…the meadow that we shared every night was not too far away and we could get there easily by horseback.

There was a small box for Jasper's medal. I shined it and placed it in the box. Then I quickly packed us an overnight bag, sliding his wedding band into a pair of my socks. Tomorrow had to be perfect…we were running out of time.

Yet…even as the seconds ticked away…I couldn't bring myself to worry so much. I figured that I was actually pretty good at this planning stuff. I was good enough at it that I escaped Hell…and Peter, Lily, and Jasper all had faith in me. They obviously thought I could pull off whatever plan I made because they are all helping…well, Jasper will when he remembers. But I've come this far so I have to be doing something right. Lily said to just stay on the path I was on…well, the path that I've been on, is just being with Jasper. So I'm just going to continue being with him…

I slid everything under the bed and walked out into the hallway, "Are they back yet?"

**Jasper's POV**

I was sitting in the back seat of Emmett's Jeep as we took off down the road to go get our car. Bella said she had some stuff to get ready for my surprise tomorrow. Emmett and Rosalie were cuddling in the front seat and I took some time to process some things…

_Peter said to think bigger…reincarnation maybe? Do I believe in that? I don't know but Bella and I were definitely together when I was human…_

_She helped Alice to find me…she helped lead me away from Maria…Peter said she was the boss…she's higher ranking than he is…she must've sent him to help me break free from Maria._

_But this is Isabella Marie Swan…she's 18 years old…her dad's name is Charlie…her mom is Renee…how could she have been with me so long ago…God I wish I could remember…_

_Her emotions were going crazy when we were dancing…and I was singin her that song…about the cowboy and the angel…_

_How deep down this rabbit hole am I willin to fall right now? Peter said think bigger…but…no, there's gotta be some rational explanation…_

_I need to talk to Carlisle…_

We reached the car and hopped out. Emmett and Rosalie messed around with the car and I called Carlisle…

"Hey son, what's up?"

Carlisle was in a light mood. "Hey Car…dad…can you talk for a few minutes?"

"Of course, son. What's going on?"

I took a deep breath and told him everything I knew. I told him about her abilities…about how she seems to have been with all of us as we changed…excluding him. I told him about how I think we were together when I was human. I told him about the conversation with Peter. I told him everything.

He was quiet for a few minutes when I finished, "Give me a minute, son…that's a lot of information to process…"

"I know, dad…take your time."

After a long silence, he took a deep breath, "Well…in all my years, I've never heard of anything like it. I have no science to back me up or any research to provide factual information…but I can tell you what my gut says, if you're willing to hear it…"

I was a little scared to hear what he had to say because I feared it would only push me more towards something I wasn't sure I was ready to consider yet…

"Yeah dad, tell me what you think."

He sighed, "Son, do you believe in Heaven?"

I took a deep breath…everything pointed to this but how could someone like me accept it as a reality?

"I don't know, Carlisle…"

"Well, son…I think you should think about it…_really _think about it. I'd like to come see you and Bella. Esme would like to come too. Would you mind?"

"I'd like that…I think I could use you guys right now. Bella's got plans for us tomorrow…do you think you could come out the next day?"

"We'll be there. Take care of yourself and call me if you need to talk. I'm here for you, son. I'm here for Bella too. Think about what I said."

"I will, dad. Thanks. See you soon."

"See you soon, son."

I closed the phone and slid it back in my pocket. Rosalie had gotten the car to start so I was going to drive it back while her and Em followed me. I had a lot to think about and I wanted to get back to talk with Bella before she fell asleep.

**Bella's POV again…**

Peter smiled, "They're pulling up now." He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my forehead and sighed, "Don't worry Bella…You're gonna get your cowboy. Don't doubt yourself for one second. Have faith, darling."

I looked up at him and smiled, "I do Peter. I'm feeling…strangely optimistic."

We walked out and found Emmett and Jasper smoking a cigarette while Rosalie tinkered with the car. "Did she figure out what's wrong?"

He smiled and put his arm around me, "Yeah…she's fixing it now." A moment later Rosalie walked over, "It's all done."

Jasper and I thanked her for her mechanical expertise and Emmett hurried her off to their bedroom…apparently he had a thing for her covered in grease and smelling like a car.

Jasper and I decided to take a bath. We laid in the warm water…I was lying on top of him and he had his arms around my waist…drawing soft little circles on my back. I was snuggled in the crook of his neck.

I could feel his apprehension…he wanted to ask me something but was afraid…

I looked up into his beautiful honey eyes, "What's wrong baby?"

He took a deep breath and then spoke softly, "Bella? Were we together…when I was… human? Were you my…girlfriend?"

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face, "Yes! Do you remember?"

He shook his head, "Not really…I'm getting flashes of memories…but I still don't understand them. So, are you…reincarnated?"

_You're on the right track baby…I know you can figure this out…_

I shook my head, "No. Reincarnation doesn't exist."

He raised an eyebrow as curiosity came from him, "How do you know that?"

I smiled, "I just know, Jazz. Trust me."

He shook his head and closed his eyes as disbelief, shock, and a miniscule trace of acceptance flowed through him.

_He's not ready to accept this yet…he knows…or at least he's pretty damn close…he just has to accept it and believe it…he has to accept this without my help…on his own…and right now, he was freaking out a little bit…_

He wasn't ready just yet so I sighed and laid my head back in his neck. He stroked my hair as his emotions went crazy…_once he sees those pictures he drew…he'll have no choice but to accept it…_

It didn't take long until I fell fast asleep…

_Peter and I were leaving Alice as she flitted off into the woods. I spoke to him, "Have Anna watch over her and report everything back to me." He nodded, "I'm on it. Now, I've already put in for the transfer to become a death angel. I can go to earth and be able to kill humans without giving myself away…"_

_I interrupted him, "Peter, you know I don't like the idea of you going to earth and infiltrating the newborn army…I should go."_

_He shook his head, "No fucking way, Bella. You go to earth…you have to tell all of your dirty little secrets. It's a short term assignment. One year, that's all. I'll go and infiltrate the camp…I'll help Jasper regain some of his humanity and hopefully encourage him enough that he leaves…then they kill me and I return home. No big deal."_

_We were back at the camp now. There were four vampires, including Jasper, that were changing people for their army. _

_I looked at Peter, "You really wanna do this?"_

_He smiled, "Fuck yeah…I get to pretend to be a badass vampire…cool."_

_I laughed, "Okay Peter. How do you feel about body snatching?"_

_He pulled out a short piece of paper from his pocket. "What are you doing Peter?"_

_He scratched something off of the paper, "Marking that off my list…"_

_I grabbed the piece of paper, "What is this?"_

_He smiled and snatched it back, "This is my list of things I haven't done yet but want to…"_

_I laughed, "That's a pretty short list." He chuckled, "Well Bella, we're over 2000 years old…how much stuff could possibly be left for me to do?"_

_Then I raised an eyebrow, "Why would you have body snatching on your to do list?"_

_He shoved the paper back in his pocket, "Let's not focus on me right now, Bella. We've got bigger fish to fry."_

_I shrugged, "You're right. Okay, so here's the plan. We wait for him to bite someone who looks similar to you…same hair color…same build…then I will cause a distraction enough for Jasper to turn his head. At this point, you will utilize your new authority as an angel of death to send the poor guy's soul to Heaven for judgment before he becomes a vamp…that way he has a chance of staying. Once the soul is removed from the body…I'll snatch it and hide it and you will take his place. Jasper will already think he bit you and we'll use camouflage to give the appearance of your heart beating and slowing down. We can use it to make the crescent marks where he was supposed to bite you and give you the same appearance as them once the transformation is supposed to be complete. Then all you have to do is give the performance of a lifetime and we're in."_

_He smiled, "This is gonna be fun…"_

_So we watched for a little while as they found people to change. Then we saw him…Jasper had a guy on the ground with similar features to Peter. He quickly sunk his teeth into his neck._

_I made lightening strike a few feet from Jasper but he didn't flinch._

"_Shit!"_

_Peter whispered, "Think bigger Bella…we have to distract him long enough…"_

_I saw a bobcat chasing a deer in the forest…"Ooohhh I've got an idea…this will distract his ass…"_

_I turned the tables and had the deer chase the bobcat. The deer chased it within a few feet behind Jasper before pouncing it to the ground and dry humping the hell out of it._

_I stifled a giggle at the look on Jasper's face as he turned around and watched it…it was like a train wreck…how could you not look._

_Peter worked quickly and released the soul. I grabbed the body and hid it behind some trees as Peter took his place. He was lying face down and the camouflage had been used. I released the deer and bobcat from my powers and the bobcat quickly went after it…he was really pissed now. _

_Jasper turned back to Peter and shook his head, obviously doubting what he had seen. He picked Peter up and flung him over his shoulder. As Jasper was walking away, Peter raised his head and gave me a thumbs up and a wink. I giggled, "Stay focused, Peter! You're supposed to near death…"_

_Then I watched him try to interact with Jasper three months later. He had been trying everyday but Jasper was so lost. He would tell him crazy stories about hookers and midgets and pirates…anything to try and get a reaction from Jasper…but nothing._

_So after four months I walked into Peter's room…and there was a girl there. Of course, she couldn't see or hear me._

_They were sitting on his floor, she was in his lap and they were snuggled up. I cleared my throat and Peter looked up. "Um…Charlotte? My friend Bella is here…the one I told you about. I need to speak with her for a moment dear."_

_Charlotte smiled, "Okay, I can leave…" He shook his head, "Don't leave…just stay here…please."_

_She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Are you sure you don't need privacy?"_

_He laughed as he stood up, "I've already told you everything anyway."_

_I couldn't help but laugh, "So…what's new?"_

_He smiled and scratched his head, "Um...hey guess what? I fell in love with a vampire. Her name is Charlotte. Isn't she pretty? Ironic, huh?"_

_I laughed, "Peas in a fucking pod, Peter." I gave him a hug, "She's very pretty. Seems sweet too. Tell her I said hi."_

_He turned, "Bella says hi."_

_She giggled and waved toward him, "Hi Bella. Peter has told me a great deal about you. I hope we get to really meet someday."_

_I giggled, "She's lovely, Peter. So I guess this means that your short term assignment has officially become long-term."_

_He nodded, "Yep…more like permanent. I'm in this as deep as you are now, Bella. We cannot fail. I won't lose her."_

_I nodded and chewed my lip, "Well, you'll have to escape…maybe you can get Jasper to help you. You've still got anywhere from 7-9 months before they kill the newborns."_

_He sighed, "I have an idea…if I can get him to touch me, then you can touch me at the same time. You and I can send as much hope and love as we can muster…we will all amplify each other's ability and it should be enough to get him to stop and listen. It will be like electroshock therapy."_

"_That's a good idea, Peter. Tomorrow then?"_

_He nodded, "Tomorrow."_

_I smiled and gave him another hug, "I'll give you some privacy…but you gotta tell me…how is it, sex with a vampire?"_

_He looked over at Charlotte with a goofy grin on his face, "Downright sinful, Bella. You'll find out one day."_

_I grinned, "Okay. Have fun. See ya tomorrow."_

"_Tomorrow, Bells."_

_It's about damn time he found a woman…_

_So I went and watched Jasper. He was sitting by the edge of a dark lake. The sky was black but the moon shone full on the rippling water. He had his knees up with his arms wrapped loosely around them. He was looking out over the water._

_He was still beautiful. His once sun kissed skin was now a luminescent porcelain, his soft green eyes now shone blood red…but he was still my Jasper. Hauntingly beautiful. I looked over all the half moon scars on his body…we were both wounded from battle now. Both of us scarred from our stint in Hell…but he would escape, just as I did._

_It felt like I was there again. Almost a hundred years of watching the one you love slipping away…feeling his pain and fear and anger…worthlessness and hopelessness…I was going through Hell again but with him this time. _

_I walked out from the trees and sat next to him…_

"_Hey Jazz," I whispered as I sat down. Of course, he couldn't see or hear me._

_He continued looking out over the water…and he sighed. _

"_I really miss you," I whispered as the tears began flowing freely. This was another part of my daily routine now. Whenever he was alone for the day…I would sit and talk to him. I would cry as I told him stories about us…about his family._

_I tried sending love and hope to him but he was so cut off…he had gotten really well at controlling his emotions and the emotions of others. He would most definitely be very powerful one day._

_And when anyone was around him, he was cold…calculating…menacing…truly frightening, but when he was alone, he wasn't. His features would soften…I would get small slivers of emotions such as grief and longing from him…he was lonely._

_I told him about Alice. I told him that I wanted him to be happy. I would let him go and be happy with her. It would kill me but I was in Hell anyway. As long as he was no longer suffering…I would endure. But should the devil come calling again…which I know he will because the bastard never stops…then I'll come to earth and finish this…but at least if I can get him with Alice, that will buy me some time to flush out the rest of my plan._

_I talked all through the night and when the sun started to rise, he went back to camp. His stature immediately changed. Everyone feared him and with good reason. He was a cold blooded killer and a leader…a strategist…and he was good at what he did. No one could stand toe to toe with him in battle. He was strong…smart…domineering…and ruthless…I couldn't help but find it extremely sexy._

_He was still easily the sexiest creature I had ever seen…and I couldn't wait until I could get my hands on him…because this time, I would never let go…plus, he was virtually unbreakable now…but that doesn't mean that I can't try…_

My eyes fluttered open as waves of pleasure wracked through my body. I felt his cool breath against my warm center. Then his icy tongue slid between my hot folds and I moaned as my back arched. He laughed softly and I felt the vibration throughout my body. He whispered, "You're awake. Husbands are allowed to lick their wives whenever they want, right? I'm pretty sure it was in my vows…"

I wove my fingers into his hair and pulled him back down to my center, "Yeah…I remember that part…" I panted out.

He dove back in, flicking my clit with his cold tongue…I would jump every time he did it…and it was fabulous. Then he would lick and suck it softly…running his smooth tongue up and down my folds…my hands clenched his hair tightly and I grinded into him.

_Thank God he doesn't need to breathe…_

Then I felt two icy fingers slip into my hot core. I moaned his name loudly. I knew everyone would hear me…but I was in no condition to care.

He pumped his fingers in me…with long slow strides as he lazily worked my clit in slow soft circles and long lingering licks…it was the sweetest torture ever…

He built me up slowly…only to watch me crumble beneath him. When my orgasm finally came…it shook my entire body and left pulsating aftershocks that would rip through me, even minutes afterwards as I accidentally tried to close my legs.

Jasper pulled me into his arms and sighed, "You can go back to sleep now, darlin. I'm good til mornin."

_Yeah right…_

I lightly traced my fingers down his abdomen…brushing his muscles with my fingertips. He actually shivered. I kissed his neck softly as I trailed my fingers down the little V that led me to soft curls…

Jasper was already starting to breathe heavier, "Baby…you don't have to do anything…just because I did…"

I grabbed his length and rotated my hand around it, up then down and he groaned. I whispered in his ear, "I'm pretty sure my vows said something about me being able to touch, lick, and suck your big cock whenever I damn well please…and all _you're_ allowed to do, is lay back and enjoy it."

His breathing hitched and I felt him completely relax, "Yeah…I think I remember that…"

I giggled as I crawled on top of him. I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the two sets of handcuffs. He smiled, "Sugar, you know those won't restrain me…"

I clicked one around his wrist and to the bedpost…"Well, my darling husband, this isn't a lesson in restraint…this is a lesson in control."

He didn't say anything as I lifted his other wrist and cuffed him to the other bedpost. I sat on top of him and smiled. "Now…I am going to do some things to you that will cause you to want to break those handcuffs very badly…but if you so much as put a scratch on either of those bedposts…," I leaned down ghosting my lips on his, "…then I will stop. And trust me, baby…once I start touching you…you will _never _want me to stop."

He groaned and I felt him get even harder against me. Then I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I promise that if you're a very good boy, you will be rewarded."

He softly said, "Yes Ma'am."

_He loves this shit…so do I…_

I started a long, slow, torturous attack of licks and sucks and nibbles and kisses. I covered him head to toe. I began at his ear, biting and kissing and worked my way down. By the time I got to his belly button, his head was laid back, eyes closed, and he was making the most delicious little sounds…soft moans and sighs.

I continued slowly…running my tongue along each line of his muscles. I followed the muscles up to his hipbone where I nibbled and sucked. He moaned my name like a prayer as I continued licking and nibbling and sucking every inch of his skin…except for his cock.

I had already spent a long time torturing him…but it was a good torture. My kisses and licks moved up now to his inner thigh. He was actually trembling in anticipation at this point. I flicked my tongue out over his sack and he groaned loudly. I sucked on it softly and he was panting my name now.

I started at the base of his shaft with my tongue and ran it very slowly up his length and to the tip which was covered in his sticky sweetness already. I teased the tip, running my tongue along the head and he bucked his hips.

I pulled my head back and whispered, "Patience is a virtue, Jasper. It will be worth it…just relax."

He groaned again…and it ended up being a long deep purr…but he relaxed.

I went to work on my husband…spending a very long time taking him slowly up to the brink of ecstasy…just to watch him fall.

His back arched as he finally reached his release. He moaned my name as he came…filling me with his cold, sticky sweetness. I licked him clean until he was begging me to stop…he couldn't take anymore. His body was twitching still afterwards as I reached up and undid the cuffs. I took his wrists and kissed them, "Good boy. Was your reward worth it?". He looked up at me through hooded glazed eyes and smiled softly, "Fuck yeah it was. You're un-fuckin-real, Bella. Let's go back to bed now…this is the closest thing to sleep I could ever get. My whole body is like jello…"

I leaned down and kissed him softly before turning over and spooning with him. We were both naked, and I could feel his body wrapped around me snugly. His breathing was a soft slow rhythm and his cool breath helped to cool me down as it washed over my neck. It was quite a workout pleasuring him like that. I couldn't wait until I was changed. Although I didn't know my precise plan yet…I did have an interesting theory. Right now I'm an angel…with human armor, as Lily put it…but what if I were an angel with vampire armor. Vampire venom takes whatever natural abilities you already have and it amplifies those abilities…that's why Jasper is so powerful…why Edward can hear thoughts…why Alice can see the future…

So what would it do to my abilities…

Jasper kissed my shoulder, "G'night, baby. I love you, darlin."

I sighed as my eyelids became heavy, "Night baby. I love you too."

_I watched Jasper playing go fish with a kid in the infirmary. He had managed to get the young boy of about five years old to safety. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to get to his parents in time before the gunshots ripped through them. The poor little blond haired blue eyed boy looked at Jasper, "Got any sevens?" Jasper smiled and handed him two, "You're kickin my butt, Bobby."_

_The little boy laid down his sevens and sighed, "Hey Jasper? Do you think my ma and pa went to Heaven?"_

_Jasper smiled, "I'm sure they did. In fact," he leaned closer to Bobby and whispered, "my girlfriend is an angel. I could have her find them for you so you'll know for sure that they're okay. Would you like that?"_

_Bobby smiled and whispered, "Really?"_

_Jasper nodded and put his finger to his lips as he whispered, "Shhh…you have to keep it a secret though, okay?"_

_He smiled, "Okay, Jasper. Thanks."_

_They continued playing and I went and found Bobby's parents. They were grateful and relieved that he was okay. They knew that one of their mother's would take Bobby and raise him. They gave me a message to give to him._

_I went back and watched Jasper as he said good night to the little boy. He was 19 and he had gotten a promotion today. He was now Major Jasper Whitlock…the youngest Major ever. Instead of going out and celebrating…he stayed here playing go fish and war and talking about baseball with Bobby. If it were even possible…I think I loved him even more._

_It was dark out now as he walked back to his room. I watched him crawl in bed…he was exhausted…it had been a long day for him. I crawled in next to him and closed my eyes._

_A few minutes later, we were standing at the edge of the forest by two horses. He was wearing a white t shirt, his faded old jeans, black cowboy hat and boots. I was wearing my long white dress with a white cowboy hat and boots._

_He smiled as he walked up and put his arms around me, "Hey Bella…you look amazing, baby?"_

_He leaned down and kissed me softly, "Hey Jazz, so do you."_

_He helped me up on my beautiful white horse and then he jumped on his black one. He led his horse close next to me and leaned over to kiss me…then he reached down and tugged at my dress that was now high on my thighs as I straddled the horse. He smiled, "You ready, baby?"_

_I smiled back, "Yeah, I'm ready."_

_We separated the horses and took our marks…"On three…" I said and he laughed._

"_Okay…1...2...3."_

_We took off…racing down an old dirt path through the woods…I recognized this path…it led to his house…and to our meadow._

_I was in the lead as he came up behind me…"No way, Jazz…not today." I pushed my horse faster…Jasper usually beats me when we race…but not today. I sped down the path with him on my tail…we were both highly competitive._

_We rode past his house and around to the back…through the field…and back into the woods. As we came up on our meadow, he was neck in neck with me. So I sent a little lethargy to his horse and it slowed down right before we broke through to our meadow. He was laughing as his horse trotted slowly up next to mine._

"_I win," I smiled at him. He laughed, "You cheated."_

_I feigned shock as he brought his horse up next to mine. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me off my horse and into his arms. He started tickling me as I laughed and begged for mercy._

"_Yeah darlin…you cheated and now you must pay the consequences," he continued his tickling assault until I yelled out, "Okay! You won! You're the master!"_

_He laughed and pulled me close. He brushed his lips against mine, "Tie?" he mumbled._

"_Tie," I mumbled back as his smooth lips pressed against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his hair, while he kissed me slow and sweet._

_A moment later I knew he needed to breathe so I gently pulled away. He held me in his arms as he jumped off the horse. He set me down and took my hand as we walked over by the edge of the river._

_We both took off our boots and he sat down, pulling me into his lap. "Hey Bella?" he asked quietly._

"_Yeah, Jazz?"_

"_I was wondering something…" he trailed off and I could feel his nervousness but he was excited too._

"_What is it baby?" I turned my head to look into his soft green eyes._

_He took a deep breath and I could feel his pulse rising, "Well I was just wondering…do you have a last name?"_

_I smiled, "No."_

_I watched as the blush came to his cheeks. He bit his lip for a second before he lifted me up to my feet._

_He got on one knee and took both of my hands. He looked up at me and I could see the wetness threatening to break through from his eyes. His voice was soft and shaky as he spoke, "Isabella, I wish this could be real…I wish I could do this for real…" his voice was quivering as he looked down at the ground for a moment. He took another breath and looked back up at me…a few tears slid down his cheek and his voice was barely a whisper, "I'm so in love with you, Bella. I want you to take my last name…I don't care if this is all we've got…it's real enough for me. You're my whole world, darlin. You are my heaven…as long as you're by my side, I know we can make it. So…will you marry me?"_

_I was overwhelmed. I fell to my knees as tears fell from my eyes now. I cupped his cheeks with my hands and wiped away his tears with my thumbs, "Yes, Jasper…and I swear to you…that we will do this for real someday too. I've always been yours, so lets make it official."_

_He smiled and we quickly embraced, holding onto each other for dear life. He pulled away and took off my hat, "We need white lilies, Bella."_

_I smiled and pressed my fingertips to the ground…lilies popped up all around us. He laughed…I just loved making him laugh…it was beautiful._

_He plucked one from the ground and slid it behind my ear, "Perfect," he smiled. I reached up and took off his hat and tousled his hair a little, "Perfect," I smiled. _

"_Um…don't we need a minister or something?" I asked._

_He smiled, "No…all we need is you, me, and God."_

_We stood up together, still holding each others hands. It was absolutely perfect. My sweet little country boy in his old faded blue jeans and white t shirt…absolutely stunning. His honey hair glistened in the sunlight and he was beautiful. We were both barefoot with the warm grass underneath our toes, in our meadow full of white lilies, surrounded by tall green trees, and the lazy waterfall that flowed into the cool river. This was my heaven._

_He smiled down at me and began, "Isabella…you give me a reason to wanna fight…you give me a reason to hope…a reason to love…I've never known anyone as strong or as smart as you are…and I know that we're gonna make it through this, Bella. We have too. We're too good together and this thing between us…will never end. The devil may take my mind and body, baby, but he will never take my soul. It belongs to you, Isabella. For all of eternity, I am yours."_

_I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes._

_He smiled and took my face in his hand, "And if we have to take on this whole fuckin world to be together, then we will. Side by side. Like the mama and papa penguin."_

_I laughed as he wiped away the tears from my eyes. He could always make me laugh. I took his hands in mine and looked up into his beautiful green eyes, "Jasper…you gave me humanity…after spending so much of my time surrounded by darkness…you were the light that led me out…you give me reason…you taught me how to ride a horse…and how to fish…how to play the guitar…you are everything to me. You are my heaven…and I have always been yours. From the moment I laid eyes on you…I loved you. And I will love you forever. I will walk right by your side as you go through your darkness…but I will be your light, baby. I will guide you right back into my arms. This thing between us…will never end."_

_A few tears slid down his cheek and I reached up to wipe it off, "And the devil may be tricky…but he ain't got nothing on us, baby."_

_Jasper laughed and I smiled as him._

_He put one arm around my waist and slid the other in my hair, bringing my lips closer to his. I put one hand over his heart and slid the other into his hair. He whispered, "I love you my darlin wife…"_

_I whispered, "I love you my darling husband…"_

_He smiled as his lips touched mine and it didn't take long for the kiss to deepen. And the love we felt in that kiss…was powerful. _

_When the kiss finally broke…we were both panting. He picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the…bed?_

"_Why is there a bed in the middle of the meadow?" I asked. He laughed as he lowered me down on it, following me down until he was crawling on top of me, "Bella, do you realize that we've never made love in a bed?"_

_I smiled, "I guess we haven't. Well, let's turn out the lights," I looked up at the sky as night swept through, covering us in a blanket of stars and the full white moon as our spot light._

_He took my lips to his again and kissed me softly. His plump lips were exquisite and when he parted them and I felt his cool tongue against my lip, my lips parted for him. _

_As we kissed, his hands slid up my calves…along my thighs…and up under my dress until he hooked his fingers in my panties. He slowly pulled them off and dropped them to the ground. My hands went to the back of his shirt , tugging it up over his strong back, he broke the kiss as I pulled it off if him and dropped it to the ground._

_He quickly pulled my dress up and off, then leaned in to kiss me again. My hands went to his jeans as I swiftly undid the button and pulled down the zipper. I pushed them down just a little because I couldn't reach any further._

_He pulled away from the kiss smiling, "You're so tiny, Bella…" then he quickly pulled his pants and boxers the rest of the way off._

_He laid back down on top of me, with his elbows on each side of my head. He had both of his hands in my hair as he kissed me again. His legs nudged mine open further and I wrapped them around him. _

_He slowly pushed himself inside me…he moaned into the kiss when his hips finally hit mine. I gasped as he rolled his hips into mine, pulling out only slightly before pushing back in. Our bodies were so close…not an inch of space between them. I could feel every beat of his heart against my chest…I could feel his pulse throbbing…I could feel everything…_

_He laid his head in the crook of my neck and the ragged breaths and soft moans in my ear were driving me insane. I held onto him tightly…moaning his name and taking in shallow breaths._

_He felt so good…moving in slow soft circles within me…he was filling me completely with long deep movements…_

_I pushed against his chest and he rolled over on his back pulling me on top of him. I rolled my hips against his now as I took his lips to mine. He moved underneath me, meeting me for every movement. _

_And we made love…neither one of us fighting for dominance…both of us surrendering completely to one another. _

_He sat up and slowly crawled back on top of me, lowering me back onto the bed. He made slow deliberate movements and together we built each other up slowly…and when we both finally reached our climax…we crashed together. Both of us calling each others name out…both of us panting…both of us still quivering as we held onto the only thing that gave us comfort and peace...each other. _

_He was holding me in his arms now as the moon shone down on us. He reached down and pulled the blanket over us. We snuggled and talked throughout the night. I told him the message from Bobby's parents so that he could return it to him tomorrow. And when it came time for our night to end…we held each other up until the moment we disappeared in each others arms…_

My eyes fluttered open and I looked up into Jasper's honey eyes.

"Mornin, darlin."

I smiled, "Good morning, baby."

_Today's the day Bella…he will remember today…he has too…_

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everybody! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews…you guys spoil me rotten and I love it! This story is slowly coming to an end…I'm thinking probably five or six more chapters then one hell of an epilogue…plus, if anyone is interested, I thought about doing some little outtakes on the adventures of Peter and Bella…I'm sure they could be responsible for a lot of havoc wreaked here on earth…**

**Also, I want to recommend a story…circe290 called "Full Circle". It has one hell of a funny Peter and Bella and Jazz are kickass! It's in my favorites. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Jasper's POV**

As Bella lay sleeping, for the second time that night, I let my mind process some of the things she had said in her sleep…

"_Okay Peter… body snatching?"_

I have no fucking clue what that meant…

"_The plan...I will cause a distraction…you will take his place…performance of a lifetime..."_

I thought back to when I changed Peter…

As soon as I bit him there was a lightening strike next to me but honestly, I wouldn't have cared if I fried at that moment so it didn't really phase me. But then…that fuckin deer attacked that bobcat and tried to violate it ten ways to Sunday…I couldn't look away…it was one of the most fucked up things I had ever seen…Bella can control lightening and animals. She distracted me…I never bit Peter. They changed the body…

"_I really miss you," _

My heart broke when she said that…she was feeling an immense longing and a deep burning pain unlike anything I had ever felt…but underneath her pain was faith and hope. And even through all of that…I still felt love coming from her the strongest.

"_I know you're lonely, baby…I found…Alice…all you have to do…walk away…I'll guide you to her…my friend Peter will help you…let him…I love you so much…it will never end…"_

I wrapped my arms tighter around her little sleeping body…_she's the reason I left Maria…she's the reason I found Alice…the reason I found the Cullen's…she gave me a family…she gave me her best friend…she gave me everything while she suffered alone…_

She started giggling now, "Okay! You won! You're the master!"

Her emotions weren't bad now…as crushing and painful as the emotions she felt earlier were…the ones she was feeling now were exhilarating. She was on cloud nine…

A few minutes later she spoke softly, "Yes, Jasper…I swear…we will do this for real someday too. I've always been yours…"

And then as she spoke the next words…I could see her…I remembered…

***_We were standing in a meadow full of white lilies…surrounded by lush green trees…and a small clear waterfall behind us that led into a lazy river. She was wearing that little white dress with a lily tucked behind her ear. She looked up with tears in her golden eyes and she held both of my hands, "Jasper…you gave me humanity…after spending so much of my time surrounded by darkness…you were the light that led me out…you give me reason…you taught me how to ride a horse…and how to fish…how to play the guitar…you are everything to me. You are my heaven…and I have always been yours. From the moment I laid eyes on you…I loved you. And I will love you forever. I will walk right by your side as you go through your darkness…but I will be your light, baby. I will guide you right back into my arms. This thing between us…will never end."_

She wasn't just my girlfriend…she was my wife. But why did she lead me to Alice? Why didn't she just find me herself? Because she was born 18 years ago.

Shit. Fuck. It's the only thing that fits…she's a…fuck…I have an easier time believing she was a leprechaun.

I've got nothing else. Carlisle said to think about it…

Do I believe in Heaven? I told Bella I did. Why did I do that? Because I wanna believe in Heaven…I'd like to believe it exists and I'd like to think I could go there when this existence ended…but even if it exists, it's out of my reach.

But Bella could go there…if I didn't damn her soul…but she said she didn't believe that our souls were damned instantly…this is fuckin crazy…

I'm a man of logic…a military man…I believe in things I can see and prove…there has to be some other explanation…

But when I'm with Bella, I don't think that way…I go on instinct…I'm impulsive…I do things without rhyme or reason…I took Alice's hand without stopping to make sense of it…

Bella started to stir. Finally her pretty little eyes opened. I looked down into her mesmerizing chocolate orbs and watched the golden flecks and swirls grow bigger.

I smiled, "Mornin, darlin."

She smiled up at me, "Good morning, baby."

I leaned down to kiss her plump pink lips softly and whispered, "I love you my darlin wife…"

She smiled against my lips and murmured, "Love you too my darling husband…"

I started trailing kisses down her jaw and I whispered, "We've been married a long time, haven't we?"

Her arms wrapped around me and she slid her fingers into my hair, "Yeah, we got married when you were nineteen so we've been married for 147 years…I'm not sure of the exact date yet though…"

I placed soft kisses along her neck, "I'm sorry Bella."

She whispered, "Why are you sorry?"

I raised up and looked down into her beautiful eyes, "I'm sorry for marrying Alice…I should've waited for you…"

She sighed, "Jasper, I wanted you to be happy…I hated watching you suffer. I wanted you to move on until I was able to figure out a way for us to be together."

"I wish we could've always been together…I hate that I can't remember everything. Do you remember everything?"

She shook her head, "No…just bits and pieces. And Jasper, we _have _always been together. I never left your side…you were never alone."

I kissed her again…

She smiled and I could feel the lust and love rolling off of her in waves. She purred, "Let's go take a shower…I've got big plans for us today."

I picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. I let her get the water to whatever temperature she was comfortable with…it didn't really matter to me anyway. We were already naked so we stepped in.

I had her turn around as I washed and rinsed her hair. I watched the last of the bubbles trail down her long silky hair and down the middle of her perfect little ass. I took a step forward and brushed her hair to one shoulder. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her back into me.

Her breathing hitched when she felt how hard I was against her ass. Her arms stretched up and around my neck, into my hair causing her back to arch. I buried my nose into the crook of her neck and breathed her in. She always smelled incredible but when she was in the shower, all flushed from the hot water…she smelled mouth watering…but it wasn't her blood that I wanted.

I ran my fingers slowly up her hip, around to her tight little stomach, and up to her soft round breast. I began softly kneading it before trailing my finger around her nipple. The icy touch of my finger against the hot water caused her pink little nipple to harden immediately.

I continued this action with her other nipple then slid my hand around her waist down to her hot center. I ran a finger on the outside of her slick folds and she whimpered.

I started sucking and kissing the nape of her neck and then I whispered, "Do you want me, Bella?"

She let out a breathy moan, "Fuck yeah I want you..."

I slid two fingers inside her wet center and used my thumb to rub and tease her throbbing clit. One of her hands in my hair now came down and she grabbed my length in her soft hand. I groaned into her neck as I continued sucking and kissing.

Her hand began twisting up and down over my hard cock and I continued playing with her pretty little pussy. She was breathing heavily as she buried her head into my neck. Then she moaned, "I need you inside me now, baby…"

She positioned me at her entrance and in one quick motion, she pushed back into me until I was fully sheathed in her. "Jasper…" she moaned huskily. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I pulled out and pushed back in.

"Oh…fuck…Bella…" I was panting as I continued pushing into her tight wet heat. She put her hands against the wall and I gripped her hips, in and out of her in a steady motion. It didn't take long before I felt her soft walls tighten around my hardness and she screamed my name in ecstasy. This caused me to climax and I moaned her name as I came within her.

We took a few minutes to recover before finishing the shower. When we were finished, I brushed her hair and she said she needed a little time to get ready. So I threw on some jeans and a black t shirt and went to make breakfast for her.

I walked down the stairs to see Peter and Charlotte lying on the couch watching a movie. "Hey Jazz. What are your plans for today?" Peter mused.

I smirked as I sat down in the plush living room chair, "Like you don't know. I know Bella tells you everything."

He smiled, "Yeah I guess that's true. You'll enjoy yourself today…hopefully it will be a life changing experience."

I took a deep breath, "Hey Peter? Bella was your friend first, wasn't she?"

He sat up now and Charlotte excused herself to begin making Bella something to eat. He looked over at me, "Yeah. We've been to hell and back together."

"Well…thanks. I don't remember everything yet but I know you helped her and I know you helped me when you didn't have to. You're a good friend, Peter."

He smiled, "Pussy."

I laughed, "Fuck you, dick! I was trying to be nice…"

He laughed, "I love you too Jazzy….I have a horse out back…wanna go for a ride?"

I rolled my eyes and got up laughing, "You enjoyed that shit you sick bastard…"

As I was walking away he said in a quiet voice, "You're both my best friends and I would do anything for either of you…fucker."

I laughed and went to help Charlotte with breakfast. She was cutting some strawberries as I finished the pancakes. She smiled up at me and in her little musical voice, she said, "Hey Jazz?"

I looked over at her, "What's up, Charlotte?"

She smiled sweetly, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm so happy for you. Bella is such an angel…she loves you so much. And when this is all over, you and I are gonna have a whole lot more in common." She giggled and I was left wondering…"What do you mean, Charlotte? When this is over?"

She smiled and put her hand on my arm, "Let's just say that in a few short days…your whole world is gonna change…significantly…and for the better. I'm just so happy that I get to be a part of it."

Before I could question her again, Bella came gliding down the stairs. I actually dropped one of the pancakes when I saw her in that little white sun dress that accentuated her cleavage. She had on her boots and hat and fuck did she look absolutely delicious. She started giggling and I had another vision…

_***Bella in my arms, we were sitting on a horse and I was tickling her. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen…all flushed…brilliant smile…her little white dress with matching cowboy hat and boots…exquisite…***_

She smiled and bent down to clean up the pancake as I stood there looking at her like an idiot. She put her hand on my cheek and looked up at me with concern, "Are you okay, Jazz?" I nodded and started fixing her plate.

I sat down across from her as she ate, "So, what are we doing today, darlin?"

She smiled, "It's a surprise, babe. But we're going on a short road trip and then we're camping overnight."

"That sounds fun, Bella. I love being outside…I like nature."

"Me too."

Once she was done eating, I put on my cowboy boots and hat and packed up the truck. To my surprise, she had everything ready to go and it was packed very efficiently…I was impressed. I grabbed my guitar.

She gave me a map and we took off in our truck. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining so we took all back roads. She snuggled into my side and I couldn't get enough of her in her little white sundress…she looked perfect.

We drove for only a half hour before we pulled up to the destination. It was on the side of a small mountain. There were two horses waiting at the bottom of it. A beautiful black one and a pretty white one. We were color coordinated…_shit, way too many years with Alice…_

I pulled the truck over and we hopped out. I looked up at the mountain…it was beautiful and a little familiar. I packed up the few bags on the horses and Bella surprised me when she hopped right up on her horse without any falter.

She smiled at me when she caught me looking at her, "Don't be so surprised…you taught me how to ride…"

I smiled back at her and hopped up on my horse. I couldn't help but stare at her creamy thighs that were left exposed from her dress riding up. I briefly wondered why she chose to wear a dress when we were horse back riding but her dress rose up a little more and I no longer cared.

We started up the mountain on an old dirt trail. We were quiet as we trotted along slowly. It was so beautiful out here. The trees were full and wildlife was everywhere. Animals weren't running from me anymore…instead, they were coming closer. Once we got to the top of the small mountain, it flattened out quite a bit into a lush green forest. The trail we were on was overgrown with brush but still passable.

We came to a small clearing with a babbling brook. It was very shallow so we walked through…then I had another image in my mind…

_***I was 7 years old and Caleb and I were in this brook…my jeans were rolled up around my knees and we were catching frogs***_

I shook my head and looked at the path into the woods on the other side of the brook.

I smiled, "Hey, I know where we are…c'mon Bella."

My old house was down that old path. I knew it was there…I remembered this place. We started going a little faster down the path. I was very anxious to see if it was still standing.

After a few minutes, we broke out into a clearing and there stood my childhood home. It was badly broken down…unlivable. The roof was essentially gone and parts of the walls were gone.

I just sat there for a few minutes and looked at it as memories came flooding back to me…memories of my family.

_***Dad sittin on the porch, smoking a cigarette and playing his guitar while mama sang…I would dance with Lily and Caleb would dance with mama***_

_***Sitting on the porch with Lily. She was 10 and I was 15. We had just gotten news about Caleb's death. I was holding her and we were crying together***_

_***Me and Caleb sneaking out in the middle of the night…I was 13 and he was 16. He had swiped some of dad's moonshine and we sat out here and got drunk together…it was my first time***_

_***Dad sittin in his old chair and me sittin on the ground in front of him. We both had guitars on our laps. He was teaching me how to play…I was 6***_

_***Me and mama sittin on the porch…me snuggled next to her during a thunderstorm…she was telling me a story…I was 5***_

I had tons of memories come back and I just sat there and soaked them all in. After a few minutes, I looked over at Bella who was smiling at me. "Surprise," she laughed.

I got off my horse and helped her off hers, "How did you know where my home was, darlin?"

She smiled and looked up at me, "Divine intervention."

I smirked and took her hand. I led her up the porch steps and we sat down. We talked for a little while and I told her about the memories I had of my family. Once I was finished, she put her hand on my knee and smiled, "I've got another surprise for you…but you have to close your eyes."

She was so excited and I was loving my surprise so far so I shut my eyes.

A minute later she put something in my hands, "Open your eyes, now."

I looked down and there was a thick leather album with my name embroidered on it. I opened it up and the first page held my birth certificate. Today was my birthday. I looked up at her and she was grinning from ear to ear, "Happy birthday, Jazz. I was gonna stick some candles up a deer's ass but I thought that a little cruel and unusual…"

I laughed, "Thank you, darlin…" and gave her a kiss before turning back to the book…now I was like a kid at Christmas. I turned the page and there was a drawing of my family. It was signed by my mother. Every page contained pictures or drawings or newspaper clippings about me or my family. I was finally getting pieces of my life back. Blanks were being filled in and holes that I had within me were being filled too.

I came to a drawing of Lily playing with a baby pig on our farm. It was signed by me. I was 12 years old when I drew it. Bella laughed, "Aww…you were even good at drawing back then and Lily is so cute…"

I smiled, "Yeah…she was adorable."

Bella sighed, "Hey Jazz? How did Lily get the scar on her cheek?"

I looked at Bella confused, "How did you know she had a scar? It's not in any of these pictures?"

She gave me a funny look and bit her lip, "Um…I just know."

"Well," I began, "she was 8 years old and she had wandered off into the woods. Dad and Caleb were off in the fields working, I was in the back of the house, bailing hay, and mama was hanging up laundry…we heard a scream. I knew it was Lily. Me and mama both took off running to her but I got there faster. When I got there, she was lying on the ground crying and all huddled up…a mountain lion had attacked her. But as soon as I got there, the thing just stopped…he just stopped going after her and ran off into the woods."

I looked at Bella who had a curious look on her face.

_I wonder if Bella stopped the mountain lion from killing my sister…if she was with me then she would've been able to stop it as soon as we ran up…_

Once I finished looking through the book, I set it down and pulled Bella into my lap. I looked down into her pretty eyes and smiled, "Thank you, Bella. No one's ever done anything like this for me before. I love it and I love you…"

I leaned down and kissed her soft plump lips…

After a few minutes, she pulled away and laughed, "Oh, I'm not done yet, Jazz…"

She hopped up and ran back to the horse and pulled out a small box from the bag. She brought it over to me and smiled, "Another piece of your past, baby."

I took the box and opened it. It was a medal…my medal. Another memory came rushing back to me, "I saved a little boy…his name was Bobby. He lost both of his parents. I saved a lot of people…a lot of children. I got promoted the day I saved Bobby."

She smiled at me, "Yeah, I know."

I closed the box and looked at her, "I don't know how to thank you, Bella…"

She gave me a wicked little grin as she straddled my lap, "Oh I could think of a few ways to thank me…"

She giggled and leaned down to kiss me. I found it a little surreal that I was kissin my wife on the front porch of my childhood home.

The kiss was sweet and lingering…she finally pulled away when she needed to breathe. I looked up at her, "Is this where you were talkin about building a house?"

She smiled, "Yeah…we could rebuild yours or build a new one…but I love it up here. It's peaceful and secluded…we wouldn't be too far from Peter and Charlotte. And with my abilities, I would be able to control the weather if we ever needed to leave. We wouldn't really have any weather related restrictions anymore. We could eventually go to Texas State or something…What do you think?"

I was in awe of Bella, "It sounds perfect, darlin. It sounds like Heaven."

Her heart skipped a beat…_it's time to start re-evaluating your beliefs, Whitlock…_

She leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You're my Heaven, Jasper. Wherever you are…you're my home. And I am going to spend all of eternity just loving you, baby."

I buried my nose in her neck and breathed her in. Bella made me feel so peaceful…calm…Bella was everything good.

She pulled away and smiled, "Well, let's go setup camp. We're gonna camp somewhere else but we'll come back here in a little while. We have all day."

I picked her up and carried her to her horse. She giggled as I placed her on the horse and I quickly jumped behind her. I whispered in her ear, "Make the other horse follow us…I want to be close to you."

I wrapped my arms around her and took the reigns. We slowly trotted around to the back of the house and when I saw the path…I knew exactly where we were going. The other horse followed behind us as we made our way down the old dirt path.

Once the path broke through to the meadow…I recognized it immediately. There was the small, easy flowing water fall and flowing river…I took a deep breath and whispered, "This is _our _meadow. This is where we would meet…this is where we got married."

She turned to me, smiling, "Yeah…this is where we met every night. And I've got something else I wanna give you."

I hopped off the horse and helped her down. She reached into her bag and grabbed something. Then she grabbed my hand, "C'mon, Jasper." She led me over to the edge of the river, "Take off your boots and hat." I complied and she did the same. Now she looked exactly like she did in my memory. She grabbed my left hand and smiled up at me, "I couldn't give you this our first time around…" She slid a gold band onto my finger and her eyes were misty, "I love you so much, Jasper."

_Just say it, Whitlock…_

I ran my thumb over her eyelids before leaning down and kissing them softly, "I love you too, Isabella…" then I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "…my pretty little angel."

She pulled back and looked up at me as she bit her lip. It was confirmation enough. Between everything Charlotte and Peter said about her being an angel and the feel of her emotions or heart skipping a beat when I would call her one…it was fitting, even if I was still a little unsure of everything. I smiled, "I don't remember everything yet Bella but it's the only thing that fits…you were always with me…you watched over me…we must have fallen in love…am I right? Are you an…an angel?"

She smiled brilliantly and threw her arms around my neck, "Yes Jasper! Well, I was…or I still am…or I'm part angel…hell, I don't know for sure either," she finally giggled out.

I held onto her tight, "We'll figure this out together, darlin. The important thing is that we're here together now."

After a few minutes, she gently pulled away. I smiled at her, "Are you getting hungry yet, sugar?"

She nodded, "Yeah a little." So we unpacked the horses and I spread out the sleeping bag for us to sit on. She had packed a small cooler and some food for herself. We sat down and talked as she ate a sandwich and some chips.

When she was finished, we decided to take a walk back through the woods to my old house. We laced our fingers as we began down the old dirt path. We walked slowly, stopping to look at the flowers and animals. Bella was engrossed in the forest…she truly did love everything about being out here in nature.

Once we got to the clearing, we walked through the old overgrown field and back to the house. We walked up the porch steps and I took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

It looked like someone had actually been keeping it clean. I couldn't help but stifle a chuckle as I looked around. She looked up at me, "What's so funny, Jazz?"

I smiled, "I remember thinkin this place was so big when I was a kid…" I took in the tiny three room house.

I took a step forward, still holding onto Bella, "This is the main room…it was just two rooms but after Lily was born, pa put up another wall to give Caleb some space. He and mama slept out here."

In just a few short steps we were over by the bedrooms. I looked in the corner and smiled, "I can't believe mama's old rockin chair is still here." It was badly worn but it could be refinished.

I sat down in it and pulled Bella in my lap, "My mama used to rock Lily to sleep in this chair every night. This chair was a gift to her from me, Caleb, and my dad. I remember helping him make it. Well, I played around mostly while him and Caleb made it…I was only 5 at the time."

She giggled and cuddled into my chest as we sat there and rocked. After a little while she looked up at me and raised an eyebrow, "Show me your room, Jasper…"

I smiled, "Okay darlin."

I pushed open the old door and it fell from the hinges. We both laughed and I propped it up against the wall. My bed was still there but nothing else. I smiled and took her hand again, "This was my room after Caleb left." I led her over to the bed and we sat down. I leaned over to her and whispered, "You're the only girl I've ever had in my room, Isabella."

She turned to me and wrapped her fingers in my hair, pulling my lips to hers. She mumbled, "I sure hope your parents don't catch us…"

I smiled and mumbled back, "We'll just have to be real quiet…"

She giggled and I deepened the kiss. I leaned her back as I slid my tongue across her bottom lip. Her lips parted and our tongues danced together slowly…

She kicked off her boots and I kicked mine off. We didn't have our hats on. She was on her back as I lay over her…I slid my hand up over top her dress, along her stomach…up her ribs…before caressing her soft breast. She giggled as I pulled the top of her dress down, exposing her breasts, "Are you trying to get to second base, Jazz?"

I swirled my cold tongue around her nipple and she moaned. I looked up at her and whispered, "No, baby…I'm goin for a homerun…"

I took her other nipple between my lips now as I tugged lightly with my teeth and ran my tongue over it. My other hand slid up underneath her dress. I slowly ran my fingers up her silky thigh. I could feel the heat radiating to my fingertips. I switched nipples again and she was already squirming underneath me.

I grazed my fingertip over the wet center of her panties and she moaned, "Oh God…Jasper please…"

I raised up and took her lips in a searing kiss as I slipped two fingers inside her silky panties and into her tight wet core. She moaned into my mouth and my dick was aching to break free.

I slowly pumped my fingers in and out of her soft hot pussy while lazily brushing my thumb around her clit. She was grinding against my hand and I felt her little hand slide down my stomach and pop open the button on my jeans.

She quickly pushed the zipper down and pushed her hand inside my boxers. I moaned into her mouth when she grabbed my hard length and began pumping her hand slowly up and down around it.

Now we were really like a couple of teenagers groping in their bedroom…praying that their parents don't walk in.

Now I was grinding into her hand. She pulled away from the kiss gasping…she laid her head on my shoulder and the little moans and whimpers were driving me crazy. She moaned breathlessly, "Oh Jasper…you feel so good…"

I wanted her to come from me making love to her so I slid my leg between hers and she wrapped her leg around mine. We were facing each other on our sides. I removed my hand from her center and pulled the fabric to the side. She let go of my length and wrapped her arm around my back.

I whispered, "I've made it to third…can I come on home?"

She giggled, "You sure as hell ain't gonna strike out Jasper…"

I smiled as I took her lips to mine again. I ran my hand to her ass and pulled her up between my legs. I lifted her dress up around her waist as I pushed my boxers and jeans down enough to pull my dick out.

She giggled and whispered, "We have to be quiet…we don't wanna wake up your parents…"

I smiled, "You're an awfully naughty girl, Isabella…" Then I pushed my throbbing cock inside of my sweet little angel. I moaned, "But you're so fuckin good…"

Her leg tightened around mine as she began grinding into me and meeting me with every move. We took our time…went slow and each time I pushed inside of Isabella…it was even better than the last.

I leaned in and kissed her again…a soft slow wet kiss. After several minutes she pulled away panting, "Oh God Jasper…I'm so close…"

She rested her head on my shoulder and was letting me do all the work now…so I leaned over her, rolling her onto her back. I lifted up and continued moving with long deep circles, hitting her in the spot that had her clenching at her hair every time I hit it.

Then I had another vision…

_***Bella lying underneath me…her face in the middle of an orgasm…she was breathtaking…flushed…panting…and as I look closer…there were wings fanned out beneath her…***_

The image threw me over the edge…

_Those fuckin wings…_

I could feel my whole body start to clench. Her walls tightened around me and I drove myself into her one more time before erupting inside her, filling her with my cold seed.

She moaned my name just as I moaned hers. We lay there for a few minutes panting. She was sweating. I moved the hair out of her face and pulled her to my chest. I was hit with a wave of sleepiness. I looked down at her and she could barely hold her eyes open. I laughed, "Have I _finally _worn you out?"

She giggled sleepily and muttered, "I'm only human, baby…"

I leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Take a nap, darlin."

She sighed and snuggled into me. It didn't take long until she was snoring softly. I complimented myself on putting her ass to sleep…she was in it very deep and even when she mumbled…it wasn't coherent.

We lay there for awhile and I just closed my eyes and pretended like I was human again. I imagined that me and Bella just got done making love and we were both exhausted and ready to sleep. I'd give anything to sleep. I don't really know why but it was the one thing about being human that I really desired.

_I wonder what I used to dream about that has me missing sleeping so much…I bet I dreamt about Bella…it makes sense if she was my girlfriend or wife I would dream about her…no wonder I miss it…_

She snuggled up on my chest and I closed my eyes and held her. As soon as they closed…all I could see was Bella and those wings…

Then I got a feeling…I slid out of Bella's arms and walked slowly around my old room. I stood next to the bed and I reached out to where my old table was. Then it hit me…_I used to draw her…I have to have those pictures somewhere…_

I turned around and walked over by the corner and bent down. I felt the floorboards until I found the loose one…I pulled it away and set it next to me. I could see the box.

I pulled it out and sat down on the floor. I looked back at Bella who was still sleeping peacefully. I took the lid off the box and there they were…hundreds of drawings…

Memories started rushing through me…

"_I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella." _

_I asked, "Bella? Doesn't that mean beautiful?"_

_She nodded. I smiled again and laughed quietly, "Well, whoever named you got it right."_

_She took the baseball glove and I asked, "Bella, did you feel that?" She looked curiously at me, "You felt that too?" I shook my head a little and laughed, "Yeah…"_

_I looked at Bella in her pretty white dress, "How old are you, Bella?"_

_She sighed, "I'm pretty old, Jasper."_

_I smiled, "You look about…18."_

_She nodded, "Physically…that would be about right."_

_I looked at her and asked, "Do you think I'm too young for you?"_

_I gave her one of my patented cocky ass grins, "What are you looking at, Bella?"_

_She turned her head and she was blushing furiously, "Nothing."_

_I raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh. You forget that I can feel what you're feeling."_

_She sighed, "Fine. I was just noticing that you…look a little different."_

_My face still held that cocky half grin, "That's because I'm growing up Bella. I'm not a little boy anymore."_

_I quickly turned away from her, "Shit, Bella! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have looked at you like that…" but fuck me…I can see everything threw her soaking wet white dress…_

_My eyes traveled to her lips and then slowly back to her eyes, "I'd really like to dance with you, Isabella. I've never really done it before but…I'd really like to hold you close to me…put my arms around you…touch you."_

"_Take my hand," she said as she looked up at me._

_I smiled as my strong hand rested on her little soft one with only one simple piece of cloth keeping our skin from touching. This was as close as we had ever come to touching…and God did I want to touch her…_

_I put my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me until our bodies met…the feeling was euphoric…_

"_I'm not taking my eyes off of you, Bella. I don't ever wanna forget this."_

"_I told you that I had seen you in my dreams for years…you were always trying to fade into the background so I wouldn't notice you. I knew you were there because I could feel you, Bella. I always feel you…even when I'm awake. I know you're always with me because I can feel how strongly you love me. You loved me as a child…and now the way you love me is changing…I can feel that too. It's fate, Bella. You and me are meant to be together. I know that you can feel how much I love you…how badly I want you…how I ache to touch you…"_

"_Jasper…we need to talk."_

"_Jasper, I'm a soldier. An angel of war."_

"_So you're an angel…do you have wings?" I asked._

_She sighed and closed her eyes, "Jasper…I know what you're expecting. Beautiful, perfect, white wings….my wings are not what you're expecting."_

_She unfolded her wings and I was in awe…they were magnificent…she was a soldier, alright…her wings were covered in battle scars. I couldn't believe she didn't know how beautiful she was…each of those imperfections were what made her so perfect. Each scar was a tribute to how brave and tough and good she was…I had never been more turned on in my life…_

_I laid on top of her, very careful not to touch her but pleading with her for it, "I won't touch you unless you ask me too…so ask me too, Bella. I know you're afraid but I know you won't hurt me. I love you. I trust you. I wanna make love to you, Bella."_

_When she reached up and clenched my hair between her little fingers and brought my lips down to hers for the very first time…I was a goner. I belonged to Bella forever…nothing had ever felt so good…_

_Until my hands went to her waist pulling her closer. I pulled away from the kiss as I felt my cock graze her clit. I moaned softly and looked into her eyes and whispered, "Have you ever done this before?"_

_Her hands continued clenching at my hair and shoulders, "No."_

_I smiled softly, "I guess you already know that I haven't either. You gotta tell me if I hurt you, okay?"_

_My lips found hers again and I kissed her soft but deep as I felt the tip of my cock start to push slowly inside of her…it took everything I had not to come right there…_

_I was awakened by Isabella…my little angel…she awakened every cell and muscle in my body…when she touched me, it wasn't electricity…my body exploded under her touch…every simple touch had my body erupting in pleasure and I succumbed to her easily and eagerly…she was mine…all mine…forever…and I was hers…_

_I took a deep breath, "I'm not stupid Bella. I realize that if you're watching me its because I'm a potential threat somewhere along the line. Since you spoke about vampires…I'm guessing that's where this is headed. And I love you too much for you to try something foolish to save me. When the times comes for you to finish whatever mission you're on…finish it. Don't put yourself in any more jeopardy because of me. Make sure that when the times comes…you let me go."_

"_No. I won't promise that. I don't know yet what I'm going to do to fix this, Jasper but I swear to you I will fix it."_

Everything came back to me…my Bella…my angel…she was here…then I remembered our last night together…

_I was sitting in our meadow waiting for her…she came running up from the woods and I stood up as she threw herself into my arms…she was already in pain…I was too._

_We held each other for a long time…I never wanted to forget the feeling of her in my arms, but I knew that I would. I was going to forget everything and that devastated me…but I had to be strong…she was scared enough as it was, I didn't want her to know how scared I was…_

_I softened the embrace and took her lips to mine…the salty taste of tears mixed with the heavenly taste of Bella…we were both already crying…not breaking down completely because we were both soldiers now. We knew we had to remain strong but neither of us could help the tears that fell from our eyes._

_She pulled away and sniffed, "Let's go over the plan…I've changed some things."_

_I nodded and pulled her into my lap as we sat down. We had been planning for a long time…and if we could pull it off…Bella and I would get our forever. Bella was meticulous in planning…afterall, her and Peter had been the only souls to ever escape Hell. I trusted her completely and knew that if anyone could pull this off, she could…_

_She started speaking through a strained voice as she fought to keep her emotions in check, "I've been training you for a long time now…you're already incredibly strong and smart. You're already a leader, Jasper. You will remain those things as a vampire but you will also be more lethal than anyone has ever seen. If I am an angel of war…then you will be a god of war…as much as I hate it…you have to go through this. You will have to endure for a long time, Jasper and I'm not exactly sure how long it will be."_

_I turned her face to mine and wiped away the tears from her cheeks, "It's gonna be okay, Bella. You've trained me well. We will make it, darlin."_

_She smiled softly and leaned down to kiss me._

_She took a deep breath and continued, "Because of what you'll endure, it will make you stronger. You'll be ready when the time comes for us to end this. I don't have all the specifics worked out but here's the rough outline…I will find some way to lead you away from Maria. Once I do this, I plan on leading you to Carlisle Cullen. You need to become a part of his coven. I have been working on getting him judged differently and he's a good man, you'll be safe and happy with him. If the devil chooses to come after you…then I will come back to earth and we'll go to war…"_

_I looked at her, "Bella, you know he's gonna come. He's gonna come for me to get to you…just like he did with Peter. We've been preparing for it Bella…you know it's gonna happen…" she hated that I was going to have to fight with her in this but she knew that I wouldn't have it any other way._

_She nodded, "I know. Actually, I've been thinking about going after him…"_

_This was new, "What are you talking about, Bella?"_

_She took another breath and turned to look at me, "We use the element of surprise, Jasper. I don't want to sit around and wait for him to make his move…we strike first and take the fucker out. He won't expect us to go after his army…his leaders."_

"_The Volturi?" I questioned. She had told me all about those evil fuckers and how the leader, Aro, was among one of the first changed. Unbeknownst to that stupid fucker, the devil was using him as his right hand man here on earth. _

_She nodded again, "I made a deal with God, Jasper. The first day I touched you, I went to Him and confessed. To my surprise, He wasn't angry with me. I told him that I wanted to bring you to our side…have us lead our army together. He said that if I could pull it off then He would change the rule and judge vampires as he does humans. So I think I figured a way to do that…I want to combine our armies…have angels and vampires fighting together. Nothing would piss the devil off more than if we controlled his army…he would be fucked."_

_She took my hands in hers, "So, this is what I'm going to do. When the time is right, I'm going to go to Hell and pay him a visit. He will capture me, of course but he knows that I am not easily influenced and I can endure anything he throws my way. The idea that I could possibly escape a second time…that will have him frightened. So I will make a deal with him. I will tell him that since he already has your soul, I will lead his army on the condition that I will have control of my army. I will allow you to bite me and inject me with venom. Once I'm bitten, the venom will automatically draft me as part of his army. He will believe that I'll be damned instantly if I'm bitten."_

"_He will agree to this because he knows that where I go, Peter goes. He'll have us both, just like he always wanted. His ego will be too big to let the opportunity pass by. Once he agrees, he will let me leave to search you out…but then I will go into hiding. God will send me back to earth as a human. I will have no recollection of anything and the devil will be off my trail. I will set up everything before I go so that once I reach my 18th__ birthday…the plan will be set in motion. I will infiltrate the Cullen coven and find you. Once you're ready, you and I will find our way back together. God has granted me certain abilities if we make it that far. So once we're back together, I will start regaining some of my abilities and memories. I will find a way to bring back your memories."_

_I nodded, "Okay, Bella but then what?"_

_She smiled, "I will have to get rid of my human body, Jasper. I will have to die and you will have to let me. Once I die, my soul will travel to Heaven and God will see that I've kept my word and that you will fight alongside me. Then I will have Peter revive my human body, God will allow me to come back with all of my abilities and in my true form. Once I do, you bite me. Then I will have all the abilities of Heaven and Hell and become part of the devil's army…thus fulfilling my obligation to him and granting me full control of the army."_

"_Then once that part is complete…we will destroy the Volturi and his precious right hand man. I will be in control of his army of vampires…yet my soul will still belong to God and the devil won't know it. We will be taking over his army and using it against him. Those souls that are to be redeemed will join us…the ones that do not will be destroyed eventually and reside in Hell where they belong. You see, we'll be taking out at least half of his army…he won't know what hit him. He would never believe that God would allow the souls of vampires into Heaven."_

_I was staring at her in shock, "You mean to tell me that you're not just planning on saving me…you're planning on infiltrating the devil's army and taking it over? _

_She giggled, "Yes, Jasper. Once the rule is changed, every vampire soul that has been damned will be reevaluated. If deemed worthy, their sentence will be revoked and they will be allowed in Heaven. The devil will lose a whole lot of souls…he is gonna be so pissed…"_

_I held her face in my hands, "Bella…this is so risky…I don't want you going to Hell…"_

_She grabbed my hand on her cheek and sighed, "Jasper…after what I'm going to endure watching you suffer…Hell doesn't scare me one bit…it's the only way, baby."_

_I leaned forward and kissed her soft lips. I trusted Bella and if she says she can do this…then she can do this._

_I smiled when I pulled away, "Okay, darlin. It's you and me against the world…"_

_She smiled, "We'll show that fucker not to mess with The fuckin Whitlock's…"_

_I laughed, "That's right, baby."_

_I leaned her down into the grass and kissed her again…I was ready to make love to her one last time…no, not last…we will be together again._

_She pulled away, "Oh Jazz? One more thing…by the time you remember this conversation, things will be moving fast. We have to strike fast to keep him off my tail. So by the time you remember our plan, the Volturi should be arriving within a couple of days…"_

Oh fuck! I looked over at Bella as she still lay sleeping on my bed. My Bella…my angel…she came back. She's really here…and we're getting ready to go to war with the Volturi…Bella's soul is on the line…and this is gonna happen soon…

And as crazy and frantic as I should have been in that moment…I was hit with an overwhelming sense of relief_…this would be over soon. I trust Bella…fuck, look how far she's gotten us…we're really gonna do this…I'm gonna help my angel bring down the bastard that hurt her…the fucker that gave her most of her scars…I am prepared for this…Bella and I both are…I was ready to go into full on God of War mode with my Angel of War right by my side… Hell hath no fury like us…_


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews…you guys simply amaze me! I have a few story recommendations for those of you who enjoy a good J/B story…they are all very different and very good.**

**Unbreakable Road by MaitressStAndrie - **Bella is tired of being hurt by the Cullen's & takes matters into her own hands. Bella/Jasper OOC/AU Rated M for language & LEMONS - This story has a Bella with some big brass balls!

**Carnal Desires by LunarEclipse1 **- Edward and the rest of the family goes hunting for the weekend except Jasper who stays behind to watch Bella. But what happens when more than innocent thoughts and touches become involved. Will the two be able to resist the /OC - This one has a wonderful Dickward for those of you who like that!

**Finding Relief by TwistedforTwilight **- When Bella loses her husband, Edward, in a tragic accident, to what length will she go to find relief? CAUTION:Mature themes and lemons. All human. M sexy times. - The character development in this one is fantastic and the imagery is haunting and beautiful. It's probably the most original story I've read and it's truly fascinating!

They are all in my Favorites :)

**Bella's Dream**

_I walked into Peter's room with my eyes closed tightly, "Hello? Peter? I'm not interrupting am I?"_

_I heard him laugh, "Quickly Charlotte put some clothes on!"_

_Then I heard a smack and Charlotte laughed, "Is Bella here? Peter you ass! Bella, we're fully clothed…"_

_I opened my eyes and saw them sitting on the floor together laughing._

"_Very funny, dickhead," I put my hands on my hips and cocked my head._

_He smiled, "Yeah…that was fun."_

_I smirked now, "Are you ready or should I come back later?" He stood up and pulled Charlotte up with him. Then he pulled her close and whispered in her ear "I have some work to do, my incredibly sexy, naughty little vampire chick…can I see you after?"_

_She giggled and leaned into him. I turned my head to at least offer them some privacy in this personal moment of theirs…_

_I heard her whisper, "You can see me for the rest of your existence…if you wish…"_

_I heard a soft moan from his lips and decided to wait outside…_

_A few minutes later Charlotte walked out as she whispered, "Bye Bella." Then I heard, "You can come back now, Bella."_

_I walked in and smiled, "The rest of your existence, huh? My dearest friend…are you planning on popping the big question?"_

_He laughed, "I am going to marry that woman someday. But first…we have to escape, so let's go snag your man. He's in an especially foul mood today so it shouldn't be too hard to get him to grab me…the hard part will be getting him to not rip me to shreds. Remember that you cannot stop him if he kills me, Bella."_

_I sighed, "God I hate seeing him like this, Peter." He came up and pulled me into a soft hug, "It's gonna be okay, Bella. He will come back from this, just like we did. He'll be a little different from the boy you once knew…but I think it will make you both stronger in the end. You'll be able to relate…and Jasper had an advantage going into this. He was prepared for what he was going to experience…that's more than we got and look how far we've come."_

_I looked up at him, "I know you're right, Peter. He'll get through this…"_

_He smiled now and stood up straight, then huffed, "Alright…time to man the fuck up, Isabella. You may not have balls but you sure as fuck better act like you do today cuz we got some fuckin work to do."_

_I stood up straight and nodded, "Let's get the fuckin show on the road…"_

_We walked out of his room and I followed him. He walked quickly over to a clearing in the forest where Jasper was busy sparring with some of the newborns. They were, of course, no match for him. _

_He was weeding out the weaker ones to be destroyed. I sat and watched him…he was shirtless and the sun reflected off of each scar that graced his body. While beautiful to me…they were a sign to the others that he was not to be fucked with. They looked upon his stone, scarred body and his stone face that held no expression…and it terrified them. _

_I have found that fear is a useful tool. The other angels were afraid of me and Peter because of the scars we had…it showed them that we were calculating and ruthless and lethal…but what they didn't understand was that you had to be those things to survive what we had. Those traits would always be a part of us but they did not define us. And when the time came for us to go into battle…I'm most certain they would have us be the ones who stood on the front lines. Fear was a good thing, Jasper was just using it on the wrong people._

_Now he stood still as others began sparring with each other. Then I could feel it…defiance coming from a few of the newborns. There were three men who stood on the sidelines watching Jasper. They were obviously planning something and Jasper was well aware._

_I watched him stalk over to them and before I even realized what was happening, I heard the sound of ripping metal. Jasper had grabbed one of them and was shredding him. The other two started to step in but Jasper raised his eyes to them and growled a low deep guttural growl. They stopped in their tracks and backed off. A few seconds later the pieces were in a pile as all of the newborns looked on in horror. Then Jasper walked slowly past the other two men and grabbed some brush from the forest. He was turning his back on them, showing them that he saw them as no threat. _

_They were terrified…_

_He walked back over and threw the brush on the pieces. He pulled a cigarette and a book of matches from his jeans pocket. His eyes never left the two men and he showed no flicker of emotion as he struck the match, lit his cigarette, and tossed it to the ground, igniting the remains of the vampire._

_He took a long drag off of the cigarette and continued to stare at the two men. They were drenched in fear. Jasper calmly spoke, "Am I gonna have any more problems?" The two boys shook their heads quickly, "No sir." Jasper smirked, "We're done for today."_

_The scariest thing about Jasper was the calm façade he held. He rarely got agitated in front of the newborns…he moved quickly and quietly when making his moves and showed no expression whatsoever when he did destroy them. He was calm in his demeanor and the lack of emotion he held was truly frightening. Most newborns sensed this right away and stayed out of his way. When someone did dare to question him…they were dealt with efficiently, quickly, and with no remorse. He was damn good at what he did and as painful as it was to watch…I was thankful for it. He would be able to fight alongside me when I needed him._

_Once the newborns dissipated and Jasper was alone in the field…we watched him take off running into the woods. We followed him to the bank of the lake that he came to when he wanted to be alone. He was really not gonna be happy with Peter for infringing on his privacy._

_He sat down and looked out over the lake. I walked over and sat next to him. Then Peter emerged from the woods and Jasper hissed but didn't say anything. He rarely spoke to the newborns at all…he rarely spoke at all period._

_Peter cleared his throat, "So, two midgets chip in for a lottery ticket, and they win, so to celebrate, they get two motel rooms next to each other, and two hookers. They each go into a room with a girl. The first midget just sits there, staring at the girl. All night, he just stares at her. He's a midget, he doesn't know what to say to a hooker. And the whole night he hears from next door, "Unh! Oh! Unh! Oh!" The next morning the two midgets walk out of their motel rooms. The first midget says, "I didn't know what to say to her." The second midget says, "I couldn't even get up on the fucking bed."_

_I stifled a chuckle and Jasper's eyes flickered for a moment before returning to the vacant stare he had before. He started growling…he was angry and annoyed._

_Peter sighed and tried again, "Did you hear about the midget prostitute? You pay her to go up on you."_

_Again I saw a faint glimmer in his eyes only to be stifled by the vacant stare and another low growl._

_Peter had managed to walk within striking distance now and Jasper's growls were growing more and more vicious. Again, he cleared his throat, "Why was the midget thrown out of the nudist colony? For telling all the girls, "Gee, your hair smells terrific."_

_Then Jasper snapped…in less than a second he had Peter up in the air by his throat. The moment he grabbed him, I wrapped my arms around Peter from behind and together we sent as much hope, calm, understanding, and peace as we could. Peter spoke quickly, "Please, Jasper I need your help!"_

_I saw the flicker in his eye for just a moment before he growled again and tightened his grip. Jasper spoke quietly but the iciness in his voice was staggering, "Why the fuck would I help you?"_

"_I've fallen in love with a newborn…" Peter squeaked out and then we poured out all the love and devotion we had. It must've been getting through to him because he faltered for just a moment and loosened his grip just a little._

_Peter spoke again, "You didn't know that we could feel that way, did you? You didn't know we were capable of feeling love and happiness and contentment…"_

_Jasper looked away for just a moment and in that instance I saw the faint flicker of the corner of his mouth starting to turn up…but then it went away just as quickly. He growled again and bared his teeth…_

_Peter got angry and spat, "Fine! If you wanna be a fuckin pussy and remain the emotionless prick that you are, so fucking be it! You could be better…you're meant to do great fucking things but you're too much of a damn psychopath to just stop and take a fucking step back!"_

_Jasper stopped growling and dropped Peter to the ground. He looked at him confused for a second, "Why the fuck am I not killing you?" he said more to himself than anyone else. Peter stood up and looked at him, "Because deep down you know I'm right and I actually have the cojones to tell you when you're being an asshole. There is more for you than this but you have to have the fucking balls to go out and find it. Quit suckling from Maria's fucking tit already and leave the damn nest, Jasper!"_

_Jasper started to growl again when Peter rolled his eyes, "If you wanna kill me, then do it. I'm not afraid to die. But if you do decide to kill me…can I go and bang my girlfriend one last time?"_

_And then I saw it…the corner of Jasper's mouth turned up into a crooked smile as he looked at Peter, "You're a very strange man."_

_Peter smiled, "It's my most endearing quality. Now, will you at least consider helping me and Charlotte escape?"_

_I saw another spark in Jasper's eye start to slowly come back, "Charlotte? She's the short little strawberry blonde?"_

_Peter nodded with a wicked smile, "Delicious, I know."_

_Jasper smiled a little, "She's a beautiful woman…but I prefer brunettes."_

_Peter smirked, "Somehow, I kind of figured that about you." Peter pulled a couple of cigarettes out of his pocket and handed one to Jasper, "Want one?"_

_Jasper took it and quietly said, "Thanks." Peter smiled, "You're welcome, man."_

_Jasper actually started laughing and Peter looked confused, "What's so funny?" Jasper looked at him and shook his head, "You've got some big fuckin balls talkin to me the way you did…you really don't care if you die, do you?"_

_Peter shrugged, "Not really. I think that's something we have in common. That's why you're as good as you are…because you could care less if you die. Why is that?"_

_Jasper looked out over the water and said gruffly, "That's a little personal, Peter."_

_Peter walked by Jasper and sat down at the edge of the lake, "I'll tell you why I don't care. I think that even if my body dies…my soul will survive. Our soul never dies…it will always exist. The only question is, do you exist above or below…"_

_Jasper looked at him strangely, "You're talkin about Heaven and Hell? A religious vampire? I've seen every fuckin thing now…"_

_Peter didn't say anything for a few moments and then he sighed, "It's not about religion, Jasper. It's not even about Heaven and Hell. Life in general is a constant battle…and I believe there are better things to fight for than fucking feeding grounds. Fuck that…if I'm gonna fight for something…if I'm gonna go to war, you can bet your fucking ass that it's gonna be for something important like the woman or I love or my family! Those things are worth fighting for. I just don't see the point of living forever and hating every minute of it. Why feel all of this pain when you could feel happiness? Are you masochistic?"_

_Jasper chuckled quietly, "Maybe a little."_

_I let out a deep sigh of relief. I watched them talk for a little while and I was overjoyed that they were getting along so well. _

_I watched over them for months and day by day, their friendship grew. Peter genuinely liked Jasper. And Jasper genuinely liked Peter. So I watched my two favorite men…my two best friends…hell, my only friends. _

_And I watched Jasper help Peter and Charlotte escape a few months later. Jasper had started opening himself up more and more, and I knew that killing was getting to him. _

_I watched Jasper for a few months after Peter left and I was so worried that he was going to revert back to his old ways. _

_It had been nearly six months since Peter escaped when Jasper finally decided to take a leave and come visit him. I watched as Peter led him up the side of the mountain. Jasper took a seat and I sat in front of him. He was looking right through me. Peter left us alone and I talked to Jasper for three days. _

_I followed him back to camp where he told Maria to fuck off and left. I'm surprised she didn't try to retaliate right then but she figured he'd be back._

_He began wandering…I finally used my power to make him follow me. And when we reached Philadelphia, I led him to the diner. He stood outside the door as the thunderstorm I created blew viciously around him._

"_Walk in…" I whispered. I followed him inside and saw Alice. She immediately recognized him from her visions. And when she reached her hand to him…I cried softly, "Take it, Jasper." And I sent all the hope I had to him. I was letting him go…my heart was breaking all over again._

_I turned around and walked outside. I broke. I collapsed to the ground sobbing as he walked by me with Alice. A moment later, I was being lifted from the ground and carried. I looked up through tears at Peter. He smiled down at me, "Did you really think I wouldn't be here when you needed me most?"_

_I cuddled into his chest and cried as he carried me off…_

**Bella's POV**

My eyes fluttered open to soft wet kisses being placed along my shoulder and neck. Jasper was whispering, "My angel…my Isabella…I remember everything…"

I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, "You remember?"

He lifted up and his honey eyes melted right though me, "Yes…God Bella…you were everything to me…you still are. You are my whole fuckin world,…you always have been. I'm so sorry I forgot…but you helped me remember, just like you said you would. You're the most amazing thing I've ever seen…" and he crashed his lips to mine.

The love and devotion coming from him was as thick as the honey of his eyes. And I was willingly drowning in it. His hands were in my hair and mine went to his back, pulling him closer. His smooth cool lips parted quickly as he took what he wanted…and I was eager to give myself to him completely.

The iciness of his breath washed through me as his cold wet tongue danced with mine. He pulled away softly to let me breathe. I was panting at this point from the need I had for him. He trailed kisses down my jaw and whispered, "It's funny…you're the human now."

I smiled as he smiled now against my neck. I was still breathing heavily as I spoke, "Yeah…we kind of reversed roles. You're the super cool one now with special powers…"

He laughed softly into my neck and the sound was overwhelmingly beautiful. "You're getting your powers back, darlin. Besides, we're both super cool…"

I laughed and he just snuggled into my neck and sighed as he wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his hair.

He sighed, "I've missed you so fuckin much, Bella. I didn't even realize how bad I missed you…I just knew there was something missing from my life and I've been so miserable looking for it…I can't believe you're really here…my life can finally start…"

I smiled, "I know how you feel, baby."

He pulled away and smiled while taking my hand and locking our fingers, "C'mon, let's go to our meadow. I've been waiting a long time to get you there for real…"

I smiled as he pulled me up from the bed. He surprised me by walking slowly at my human pace. He led me out of the house and down the front steps. We began walking around the back of the house and through the field. He looked down at me, "Do you know that the Volturi are coming?"

That's what I loved about Jasper. He didn't sugar coat shit and he didn't beat around the bush. He was straightforward and to the point.

I looked up at him and sighed, "Yeah."

"Do you know when they'll be here?" he was a little anxious.

I took a deep breath, "The day after tomorrow."

He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, "Wow…that was quicker than I was expecting…I thought we might have a week at the shortest to prepare."

I stopped and looked up at him, "Hey Jazz?"

He stopped and turned toward me, "What is it, darlin?" I gulped audibly, "Do you think we can do this? I mean, it's the Volturi and I'm not even changed yet. It takes three days to change…I just don't know…"

Jasper put his thumb to my lips. He just held it there for a moment before taking a deep breath. Then he spoke quietly, "Bella…I know you're overwhelmed. It's not an easy thing knowing that you're here to save the world…it was hard for me when I found out I was supposed to end it. I remember how it felt, Bella. The only thing that got me through those years was you. You never gave up on me…you always pushed me to be stronger…to fight harder…and to never give up. Look at everything you've done already…it's been damn near 150 years and here you are. You never gave up…neither will I. We started this thing together and we will end it together. You told me that we can do this and now I'm telling you…we can and will do this, darlin. We will destroy the Volturi…we will have our happy ending. I swear it to you, Isabella."

I could feel the truth in his words. He really did believe in me…he wasn't fearful…he was determined. I let his confidence and determination wash through me…like a cleansing rain, I soaked it all in and when I took a deep breath…I felt better.

I squeezed his hand a little and smiled at him as I began walking again. He followed suit.

"Do you know the plan then, Jasper?" I asked as we came to the edge of the forest.

He inhaled deeply and ran his free hand through his hair, "Yeah, Bella. I know the plan. I just have to convince myself to let it happen…"

"What is it, baby?" I was concerned now as I felt the inklings of fear and resignation come from him. He stopped and turned to face me. His free hand came up and caressed my cheek softly and his voice was quiet as he spoke, "Bella…to get your powers fully restored and come back in your true form…you have to die…and I have to let you, darlin."

His eyes broke from mine and studied the ground. I was confused, "But if I die…what if I don't come back? What if I fail?"

He raised his eyes to mine, "Bella…let me tell you what you once told me…you can't doubt yourself. Angel's can control physical things…for example, those stories you hear about people doing impossible things like lifting a car off of a loved one…they are able to do those things because an angel is helping them. However, the fallen angels can affect the mind. God gave us free will and your kind cannot control that. The fallen ones can. If you have the slightest amount of doubt in your mind, you are leaving yourself vulnerable to attack. You have to believe that you can do this, Bella. If you open your mind to doubt, the devil will be able to find you. You have to keep him off your tail until we can finish this. If you don't, then you're opening us up for an attack from the fallen ones too. We wouldn't just be fighting the Volturi…we would be fighting fallen angels too, demons. If that happens, we wouldn't just be fighting one battle. We would be starting war, Bella. And it could be the final one if we lose."

I closed my eyes and tried to maintain focus and control but my knees kept feeling weaker and weaker. He sensed it and put his arm around my waist, steadying me. I looked up at him, "You have to help me, Jasper. I can't help but be scared and worried…it's so much for me…my mind is still human and I feel like I'm gonna crack…help me."

He pulled me into his arms and I felt completely wrapped in blanket of love and security. He was pushing all of his confidence and assurance at me and I soaked it in.

After a few minutes he pulled away and lifted my chin to look into his beautiful golden eyes, "Bella, how can you not be confident in yourself? Look around you, darlin…you did this…you helped train me…you taught me how to plan and strategize…you were the first one to teach me how to fight in battle…you watched over me for many years. You got me to leave Maria…you led me to Alice and to the Cullen's…you found your way into the family. Then when the time was right, we found each other again. Every move you have made has led us here and this is where we're supposed to be. I know you don't remember yet, darlin, but you are one kick ass soldier. And truth be told…I'm excited as hell to see you fight. I believe in you, Bella. I trust you. Trust me back and know that you can do this."

I watched his eyes sparkle and shine as he spoke to me. He needed me in this 100 percent. He needed me to be the angel of war that he once knew. My family needed me to lead them. I couldn't fail. I wouldn't. My resolve had strengthened.

I straightened up and held my head high. I nodded once and he noticed the change in my demeanor. I smiled a little at him, "Thanks…I needed that."

He smiled, "Anytime, darlin."

We began walking through the woods again and I breathed it all in. The smell of nature was calming to me.

I spoke as we walked, "Okay, so I have to die. I'm guessing that Peter would be who I need to go to…"

He looked down at me and cocked his eyebrow in confusion.

I smiled, "Oh yeah…Peter's an angel of death by the way. That's why you've seen him kill people. That's the work that he does."

A wave of realization washed over him, "That's how he got to earth. He's here on assignment, that's why he remembers everything."

I nodded, "Yeah. It was the only way we could infiltrate the army and fit in without raising suspicion."

"How does he do it, Bella? How does he look like we do? I remember you as an angel and you looked almost human. You could blush and your skin was so warm…but you had wings and your eyes were pools of gold…you had no heartbeat."

I watched the sunlight break through the top of the trees and cause his lovely face to glisten…he looked like an angel at that moment, bathed in light.

My breathing hitched and I tried to remained focused, "Um…camoflage. We can change our appearance…eye color, hair, skin…we can also create the illusion of a beating heart. I'm not 100 percent sure why yet but I would assume it's because we need to blend in with humans sometimes. Like you said before about guardian angels helping perform a miracle in someone's time of need, sometimes interactions like that require a physical presence so we have to blend in."

He smiled, "I never knew that. That's how you kept your wings hidden from me for so long, huh?"

I nodded, "Yeah probably. Do you miss them? In my dreams it seems like you liked them a lot."

He got a goofy grin on his face and I felt his lust increase drastically, "Fuck yeah I do…I can't wait til you get those back. I remember the first time I saw the real you…you had just told me what you were and I asked to see your wings. You were scared to show them to me because you thought I'd be disappointed or something. But, fuck, when you lifted them…" his eyes closed and he actually groaned.

He looked down at me as his eyes became increasingly darker. He had a sexy grin on his face now and his voice was husky, "…when you lifted your wings, Bella, I had never wanted anything more than I wanted you at that moment. I was awe stricken. I was just a 17 year old country boy…and there you were, this perfect beautiful sexy angel. You were already driving me crazy cuz I couldn't touch you…I wanted to so fuckin bad. That was the first night we touched, in fact, we made love that night. And it was my birthday. Best birthday I ever had, hands down."

I laughed and he smiled.

"You _do _know that's how I felt about you when I saw your body in the sunlight for the first time? I mean, here I was, plain old clumsy human Bella and there you were…sexy as hell, perfect, lethal, strong…I mean, fuck, Jasper, you're a fucking vampire, cowboy, and soldier all wrapped into one. What could be fucking sexier than that?"

He licked his lips as he turned to face me. We stopped walking and he looked down at me with onyx eyes…

He quickly turned me around and stood behind me. He whispered in my ear and his icy breath gave me goose bumps, "Walk to that tree…"

I did as he said and walked to the tree. He rubbed his erection against me and whispered, "It's _my _turn to play with the human now. Start climbing Bella."

I turned my head to protest and was met with a swift slap on the ass. I jumped and he whispered again, "Climb the fuckin tree, Bella. Don't make me tell you again."

My panties instantly became soaked. I grasped the tree and began climbing. He climbed with me, his body was protecting mine but he was offering no help. Then he began kissing my neck as I climbed. I groaned, "How am I supposed to climb when you're doing that?"

He growled into the crook of my neck as he began licking with long slow licks across my neck and shoulders, "Toughen up, soldier…to be prepared for war you have to learn to stay on task without letting distractions get to you. You have to stay on task regardless of any fear you may feel. Right now, your task is to climb to the top of this tree. So it doesn't matter what I do to you…don't fuckin stop until you reach the top. That's a fuckin order, Bella."

I took a breath and continued climbing as he licked and sucked my neck and shoulders. His hand trailed up my thigh and under my dress. I began panting…in part from his touch and in part from climbing this fucking tree.

My legs began quivering as his fingers ghosted the wetness between my legs, sliding softly across the soaked silk.

_Stay on task, Bella…_

I kept climbing. Then his body began trailing down mine as he lifted up the back of my dress. I could feel his hard cock twitch against my ass and I closed my eyes.

_Keep climbing, Bella._

I opened my eyes and steadied my shaky hands and legs as best I could before climbing again. His kisses now went to my lower back, right above the edge of my panties. He sucked and licked my skin, running his tongue around to my hips and nibbling. I moaned, "What the fuck are you doing to me?" But I kept climbing. I was getting close to the top.

His teeth gripped the sides of my panties and he growled as he ripped them off. I was dripping for him and he greedily licked my inner thigh.

Then he slowly crawled back up, taking his shirt off and dropping it to the ground and whispered in my ear, "I'm gonna fuck you senseless, darlin. You see, you brought me to this very same tree when I was human. You had me climb to the top while you distracted me. You said you were helping prepare me for war. And you didn't keep your mouth and hands off of my body the whole way up this tree. When we reached the top, you laid down on a thick branch and I crawled on top of you. I had to stare down the entire time I was above you…but you wrapped your wings around me and reminded me to focus on the task at hand and let nothing else distract me. So, I looked into your eyes and everything else around me melted away. When I came…_fuck_…mind blowing, Bella. Trust me, you'll thank me when we're done."

_Holy fuck…I'm even more excited now…no wonder he's masochistic…I think I did that shit to him…_

We finally reached the top and Jasper laid himself down on a thick branch. The air felt thinner up here. Not only were we on the top of a mountain but at the top of a very tall tree too. I tried not to look down. He looked at me as I clung to the tree, "Turn around and climb on top of me Bella."

_Focus on the task at hand…_

I looked into his eyes and focused on nothing else as I reached out a shaky hand for his thigh. Once I grabbed hold of his jeans, I turned myself around and began crawling on top of him, gripping him tightly as I went. He was breathing as heavily I was as I sat down on his erection through his jeans and hung my legs down on both sides of him. I leaned down into his cold marble chest and grabbed onto him. My heart was beating frantically.

His hands slid up my shoulders and into my hair, lifting my head and making me look at him. His eyes were hooded and black as night. The sun kept streaking through and glistening off of his pale skin. He was so beautiful.

"Bella, I will not let you fall, baby. Relax." He sent some calm to me and I immediately felt better. I sat up and held onto his hips for support. He reached one hand down to his zipper that was rested beneath me. I gasped as I felt his hand brush against my wetness as he popped open the button and pulled his zipper down. He lifted his hips with me still firmly planted on him and he tugged his jeans and boxers down to his knees.

I couldn't help but glance down at the ground and I suddenly felt dizzy. Jasper grabbed my arms and held me up, "Look at me, Bella…don't look anywhere else but into my eyes."

I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. He ran his hands down my arms and down to the bottom of my dress. He pulled it up and off as I raised my arms for him. He dropped it and I almost watched it flutter to the ground but he grabbed my chin, "Eyes on me."

He ran his thumb over my slit as I ran mine over the head of his cock, swirling around the pearls of moisture that sat there.

He let out a small moan and whispered, "What's the safe word?"

I smiled a little, "Pineapple."

His mouth turned up into a wicked grin, "Forget the fuckin safe word…you're in too deep to turn back now."

He bent his knees and gripped the tree branch with his calves as he lifted me up onto his throbbing erection. I slid down easily fully sheathing himself in me. We both groaned in pleasure. I didn't take my eyes off of his as he grabbed my hips and started moving me up and down over his cock.

He started out slow, moving me along his hard thick shaft. I was so wet that he was sliding easily in and out of me as he started moving his hips up to meet mine. And my body was slick with a sheen of sweat that covered it more from my sexy vampire husband than from the climb up the massive tree.

As soon as I got comfortable with that, he began pounding into me from underneath. My eyes rolled back and I let go of him as my hands reached out to nearby branches for support. I held on tight as he fucked me senseless. I opened my eyes to see the world shifted out of focus around me…my head fell back on my shoulders and I still kept my eyes open. This time the world was upside down…but I felt too good to even care. His thumb was brushing my clit while he grunted and I could hear the smack of our skin as we came together roughly. He was right…I would definitely be thanking him for this later.

After several minutes I regained the ability to start fucking him back and not giving a shit about being so high up. He wouldn't let me fall.

I clenched at his hips with my knees so I could have some support. Then I grabbed onto his hips as I started moving on my own, meeting him thrust for thrust. I was lost in him. I focused on his eyes as his melted into mine.

The honey was starting to break through from the onyx. His lips were slightly parted as he dragged in ragged breaths that mirrored my own. He was moaning softly as he looked at me and the sound alone was enough to bring me to the edge. I was moaning too but it only came out in Oh's and Ah's…the English language had become a distant second in my mind as I focused every bit of myself onto the sex god that was beyond beautiful and pounding into me furiously.

He began grunting now as he neared his climax. He pulled his fingers away from my clit and brought it to my lips. I sucked on them greedily as he grunted, "Fuck…you're so fuckin sexy Bella…"

He sat up quickly and gripped my ass, moving me roughly up and down his cock. My knees still clenched tightly around his thighs as he pulled me close and buried his face in my neck.

He was sucking hard on my neck, no doubt marking me. My arms were wrapped around his neck and my fingers were fisted in his hair. He lifted his lips to my ear and his icy breath sent shivers through my body, "Fuck…Bella…Do you know how bad I missed fucking you?" He whispered in seductive slow breaths, "No one's ever made me feel the way you do…and I'm not breakable anymore, baby…soon you won't be either…just imagine how hard I'll be able to fuck you then…I'm gonna do every fuckin thing I have ever wanted to do to you…and I have a fuckin good imagination, Bella…"

I groaned, "Oh fuck Jasper…" He was fucking me so hard and the lightness in the air along with being up so high had me seeing nothing but a blur…my mind was going into a state of euphoric shutdown…he really was fucking me senseless.

Ones of his hands trailed up my thigh before his fingers grazed my wet slit…he stopped pounding into my and instead began rolling his hips up to mine in long slow strokes. He whispered in my ear again, "And I have the power to manipulate your body now, Isabella…" His finger tip slid between my folds and he rubbed my clit in soft slow circles while sending a steady flow of lust, bliss, desire, and euphoria to me.

I collapsed onto his shoulder and just struggled to stay conscious. My whole body was trembling. He pulled his head back, "Look at me, Bella…" I was trying but I couldn't lift my head. So he rubbed my clit a little harder and said with his voice full of authority, "Look at me now, Bella!"

It took everything I had to raise my head and stare into his eyes…but I was rewarded with a beautiful evil smirk and hooded black eyes. He was really enjoying watching me come completely undone.

And my whole body shook as I clenched tightly around him. I whimpered his name…unable to give much energy to anything else but coming. My body felt weightless and I couldn't see straight…all I could do was feel intense pleasure coursing throughout my body as I went limp in his arms.

This resulted in his release and the cold seed that filled me was just what I needed to put out the fire that was running through me…

He held me close and tight in his arms as he took a few deep breaths. He pushed the hair that was stuck to my sweaty forehead away and looked down at me, "Are you okay?"

I shuddered again as another tremor of pleasure swept through me just from his velvet voice. He laughed softly and the vibrations did nothing to stop the little aftershocks that shot through me. "Yep, that's what you used to do to me, Bella. Until I got used to it anyway…then I could fight back a little better. Looks like we'll be more evenly matched now."

I snuggled into his chest a little as I waited patiently to be able to regain control of my body. He held me for a little while and I finally was able to move without twitching. I lifted my head and looked into his honey eyes. I smiled, "Thank you."

He laughed, "I owed you." Then he kissed my lips softly and held onto me as he stood on the branch. He had one arm around me as his other hand reached down to his jeans and boxers and yanked them up. The rest of our clothes were on the ground or stuck somewhere in the tree.

He smiled as he lifted my legs around him, "I'm not gonna make you climb back down, darlin." I smiled and snuggled into his neck as he climbed back down. He set me down and jumped back up to get my dress that was stuck on a branch.

He handed it to me and I got dressed. He just left his shirt off and my panties were ripped so I left them off too.

He held my hand and as we walked back to the meadow I thought...

_I don't care what I have to do to win this fucking battle…I will not lose him again…they want to come after my family? Fuck that…we end this fucking thing once and for all…they wanted a fight…well they sure as fuck got one now…_


	28. Chapter 28

**You guys are the best…I am so overwhelmed by the response I've been getting. Hope you like this next chapter…**

**Playlist: We're In This Together - Nine Inch Nails (Perfect love song for my J & B)**

**You Save Me - Kenny Chesney**

**Whispering Fingertips - Flyleaf**

**When I Said I Do - Clint Black**

**I will try to put links on my profile. Enjoy!**

**Jasper's POV**

I held Bella's hand as we walked down the old dirt path back to our meadow. The emotions coming from her mirrored my own…happiness, contentment, love, worry, determination…

I looked down into her chocolate eyes with the golden flecks and I hoped that her ability to camouflage would let her make her eyes chocolate again sometimes. It would be helpful for role play…I can pretend she's human again…she can even make it feel like her heart is beating…

_I can't believe we're about to go to war with the Volturi and all I can think about is what I'm going to do to her once she's back to being unbreakable…get your mind out of the gutter…_

"Hey babe? What will my venom do to you? With the soul of angel, you won't be a full vampire, right?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, Jazz. Maybe Peter can offer some insight since I don't have my memories back yet." Then she sighed, "I want my fucking memories back. I don't like that I don't remember all of our time together."

I smiled at her, "You will soon, Bella. Very soon."

She smiled back at me, "You're right. Do you think we should head back to Peter's, in light of recent events?"

I shrugged, "Let's call him."

I pulled my phone out but I couldn't get a signal. "Bella, I'm gonna climb up a tree and see if I can get a signal."

Once I reached the top, I got the signal and called him.

"Did you miss me already, fucker?" he answered.

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see, "Immensely, Peter. I've gotten my memories back. I remember everything now. I know Bella's plan and I know that the Volturi are coming. Should we come back now so we can prepare?"

He sighed, "No, just enjoy your night. The rest of the family will be here tomorrow. I called Carlisle and told him to bring Alice and Edward so we'll have everyone here. I only want to have to go over everything one time so we'll wait for them."

"Alright…I just feel like I'm going into this thing blind, man. I've always had time to prepare for a battle and now our time is too short."

He laughed, "Jasper, you've been preparing for this battle for nearly 150 years…Bella and I have been preparing for much longer…we'll be fine. Bella has never failed."

"Okay, Peter. If you guys say everything will be fine then I'll trust you."

"Alright…have fun tonight and remember, she's still breakable so be careful for fucks sake! If you end up fucking her to death, you'll ruin the whole damn thing. Besides…_I _wanna kill her. She always beats me at everything…she outranks me, this is my one chance at payback."

I laughed, "Dude, that's pretty fucked up."

"Tell her I'll be waiting for her…mwah hahaha" he laughed maniacally into the phone before hanging up.

I closed my phone and made my way back down to Bella. She smiled, "What did he say?" I relayed the message that we should just stay and have fun tonight and she was pleased that we didn't have to leave yet. She rolled her eyes when I told her how excited Peter was to kill her.

We walked into the meadow and she smiled, "Hey, let's go swimming."

I laughed, "I remember the first time we went swimming…"

She looked up at me and smirked, "Yeah…you jumped in the water and pretended to drown so I would jump in after you."

I couldn't help the shit eating grin that covered my face, "Well, you were wearing that white dress and I really wanted to see you in it…wet. You were lying in the grass and I could see your little pink nipples and fuck me…you weren't wearing panties…"

She laughed, "Yeah I remember that. You weren't much better in those white boxer shorts. I felt your lust and I looked up…I could see the Lil' General standing at full attention against the wet material…" She licked her lips seductively and I felt her lust increase dramatically.

I laughed, "Well, at least you have your libido back."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah well at least I didn't go back to my room and masturbate."

I stopped and looked at her face as she suppressed a giggle, "You saw that?"

She smiled, "Well…I left to give you privacy because Peter showed up…"

"What? Peter saw it too!" Good God man. That's pretty fucked up.

She laughed, "It's no big deal, Jazz. I was flattered."

I smirked, "So you were into me even then, huh? You're a cradle robber."

She scoffed, "I am not!"

I rolled my eyes, "How old are you?"

"I don't know exactly…" she trailed as she bit her lip. I folded my arms and cocked my head, "Let me remind you then…you will be 2,173 years old this year."

She smirked at me, "God, I _am _a cradle robber. It's not like you weren't begging for it and besides you were 17 when we got together…things were different back then…and you were getting ready to leave for the army…you were a man!"

I laughed, "It was my 17th birthday…so I was just one day past 16...but I _was _a man and if you had tried to make me wait a whole nother year, I would've died of sexual frustration and none of this would've ever happened."

She nudged into me and rolled her eyes. Then she stopped and smiled up at me with that sexy little grin while biting her plump lip, "I just couldn't help myself, Jazz. You were so confident and sure of what you felt…and I would have to sit and watch you all day in the fields working and you were all tan and sweaty…fuck, you drove me crazy."

I smiled back, "You drove me crazy too…I was doing everything I could to seduce you…but I was just a kid, really…I can't believe it worked." She laughed, "You have no idea how absolutely adorable and unbelievably sexy you can be, Jazz. You were such a free spirit…you made me feel real. You were rugged and sweet. You were wild but a good ole' boy at heart…you were just…absolutely perfect to me. You still are."

"You're perfect to me too, Bella. Especially now…all those years of you helping and telling me what to expect…you were spot on. Everything happened just like you said it would. I was always amazed by you, Bella…you were so smart and funny. Then when you told me about your past, I was in complete awe of you. You were so tough and strong…nothing like any woman I had ever seen…to come back from what you went through…you made me want to be like that for you. I wanted you to be proud of me."

She smiled up at me and caressed my cheek with her warm soft hand, "Jasper, you have made me extremely proud. You're the toughest man I have ever seen and I will be honored to fight by your side, baby. But, for tonight, let's just concentrate on you and me being here together again…for real this time."

She looked up at me with those doe eyes and smiled as she trailed her little finger down my chest. Her lust was rising…

I reached out and placed my hands on her hips pulling her a little closer to me, "Are you trying to seduce me, Mrs. Robinson?"

She hooked her fingers into my jeans and pulled my hips flush with hers, "Why yes I am…is it working?"

_Fuck yeah it's working…_

"Maybe…" I trailed off and looked down at her as I bit my lip in anticipation.

She gave me a wicked little half grin and began trailing her fingertip over one of my lower abdomen muscles. She continued sweeping her fingertip softly around to my hips then along my back, trailing up my spine. Then I felt her hot tongue slide along my spine and I actually shivered. I turned quickly and grabbed her arms, "Bella, I promised Peter that I wouldn't fuck you to death tonight and I'd really like to keep that promise. So you gotta keep your hot little tongue to yourself for awhile, darlin. The human body needs time to recover and I'm afraid you're gonna wear yours out before Peter has the chance to kill you."

She laughed, "That would really piss him off wouldn't it?"

I smiled, "Yeah…he wants payback because you outrank him." Then I wondered, "What is your rank? Do you outrank me?"

She rolled her eyes, "I don't know, I don't remember but would it matter?"

_On one hand, it would be sexy as hell for her to have so much power…but I am the man…ya know what, who gives a fuck. This is Isabella, my badass Angel of War…I don't give a fuck what rank she is as long as she's mine._

After my internal debate I smiled at her, "No, it doesn't matter."

She smiled, "Well, Peter called me a Major in one of my dreams so maybe we're the same."

_Thank you God._

"That's cool, Bella," I said smoothly as I did a little happy dance in my mind that she didn't outrank me.

Then she pulled away and smacked my chest, "I can feel your relief, Jasper. You didn't want me to outrank you…"

I laughed, "Sorry, darlin. I couldn't help it."

She folded her arms across her chest and I could feel the determination emanating from her. She got a gleam in her eye and her lips curled up into a sexy wicked smile. She purred, "On your knees, Jasper."

My knees went weak and I fell to the ground…_fuck yeah, she got her fuckin power back…_

A cocky little grin spread across her face as she looked down at me, "What a naughty boy you are, Jasper. I think I need to remind you just how much power I have…"

She leaned over and took my chin in her hand and brought her face close to mine. She looked into my eyes and those golden flecks and swirls were intoxicating. Her lips parted and her sweet breath washed across me and added to dizzying spell she had on me. She flicked her tongue out and traced my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and ran my tongue along hers. She pulled away and ran her hand into my hair, gripping tightly.

Then she looked down at me with that sexy evil smile and whispered, "Since I have to keep my hot little tongue off of you, why don't you use that wet little tongue of yours and lick my pussy."

_There's my dirty little angel…_

I smiled up at her, "Yes ma'am." I put my hands on her hips and brought her closer to me. I slid my hands up her silky thighs as I pushed her dress up. I licked out my tongue and ran it along her wet soft folds while I continued looking up at her. Her head lulled and her grip in my hair tightened. Then I moved to her thighs and swept my tongue across from her inner thigh to her pelvic bone. She moaned my name softly.

Then I just attacked her pussy. In one quick move, both of her legs were around my shoulders and I had my arms across her back supporting her as I laid her on her back, but because I was still being held on my knees, I only lowered her top half to the ground. Her ass was in the air as I gripped her thighs tightly and held her pussy to my face. My face was buried in her hot little pussy and I was thankful that I no longer needed to breathe.

She gasped for air as my nose nuzzled her clit while I fucked her with my tongue. She had lost the grip on my hair and now her back arched off the ground and she screamed, "Fuck!"

I remembered this little game that we played…

_***It was a few months into our sexual relationship when she began "training" me for the battles ahead. She said that I would probably retain it better if she conducted some of her lessons in the form of sexual games. She was so fuckin kinky…it drove me insane…_

_It was the first time she ever used her power to keep me from coming. I was lying on my back in the grass and she had ordered me to not move. I felt this incredible weight hold me down…and I couldn't move anything but my head as my body lay sprawled out in the grass. _

_She began running that hot little tongue over every inch of my body and I could do nothing but lay there as she tortured me. I was so hard it was becoming painful and she licked and sucked everywhere but where I needed it most. _

_This lasted for a long time and by the time she swept her wet tongue across the slit on my cock and licked the pre cum…I thought I was gonna implode. I tried bucking my hips up to get more of it in her mouth but I still couldn't move. _

_Then she slithered up my body and positioned herself at my throbbing cock, she kept sliding her wet folds along it but not taking it in. I was incoherent at this point, lost somewhere in a mixture of pleasure and pain that was more powerful than anything I had ever experienced. _

_I started begging, "Please…fuck…please…" I was disoriented. She leaned over me and whispered in my ear, "You want control, Jasper? Take it!"_

_Then she slammed down on my cock and my head raised up as I screamed, "Fuck!" She started riding me with a fuckin vengeance. She was bouncing up and down on me hard and rough…the pain and pleasure intensified and I wanted nothing more than to just fuck her back…but my body wouldn't move._

_She leaned down and looked into my eyes as she fucked me and she damn near growled, "You want the fuckin power, Jasper? Fight back! Focus through the pleasure and focus through the pain. Move your fuckin body and fight…me…back!"_

_She pushed me further as I willed my body to move…she was sucking and biting my neck and growling as she did it. I needed to fuck her. Fuck…I needed to come before my body exploded. I closed my eyes and began to concentrate on moving my arms. I blocked out the feelings I was experiencing and I blocked out the way she felt on top of me and I focused just on moving._

_It was a good thing she unbreakable because by the time I got my arm to move I reached up and clenched her hair tightly and jerked her to the ground…I knew I couldn't hurt her and she liked it rough…_

_The second her back was on the ground, she had been distracted enough to drop the reigns on her power and my body moved quickly on top of her and held her down as I clenched my fingers in hers. I plunged my aching cock into her tight little pussy and began fuckin her with everything I had in me…I was grunting and growling as my urgency for release blinded me to everything else. That was the fuckin task at hand…get off. She screamed my name as she struggled against my grip on her hands and I leaned down to her ear and whispered, "That's right, baby…scream my name so fuckin loud that the devil himself can hear you and he'll know exactly who the fuck you belong to…"_

_She moaned and her back arched as I let go of her hands, they quickly went around my neck and she pulled herself up. Now she was sitting on my cock and my hands went to her ass as I moved her up and down roughly over my throbbing dick. _

_She was groaning and she moaned, "On your fuckin back now Jasper!"_

_I felt the pull as I started to lie down on my back but I focused and fought back. I moved quickly and pulled out of her, turned her around roughly to her hands and knees, and drove my cock into her pussy again. I grabbed her hips and fucked her hard and fast. She was still screaming my name and I was grunting…unable to verbalize much more than that._

_I grabbed her hair and pulled her back until she was flush with my chest and I began playing with her clit as I held her close to me. I was getting so close and the experience of the pleasure and pain, along with the power I felt at taking control of her…threw me into the most amazing orgasm that I had ever experienced…_

_Her walls clenched around me as I came so hard that I could focus on nothing else…I couldn't even scream…I just gasped until I was completely drained and fell to the ground._

_Still dizzy and disoriented in a cloud of euphoric bliss, I felt her crawl next to me and nuzzle her lips into my shoulder. I knew she had taken it easy on me this round. She said the "training" would get harder. _

_She whispered, "God Jasper…you are gonna be an amazing fuckin vampire. The power that took for you, being human…unreal…I thought it would take months before you'd be able to fight back properly. You're fuckin incredible."_

_I took a deep breath and laughed, "So, did I pass your lesson plan, darlin?"_

_She smiled into my shoulder and giggled, "With flying fucking colors, Jazz."_

And now here we were again, but this time the student has become the teacher and I couldn't be fuckin happier about it. I just had to make sure to keep in mind that this time around, she was the human.

Bella was clenching at the ground as she writhed and screamed. I could feel that she was getting close so I promptly pulled away which caused her eyes to open in shock, "What the hell?" she breathed through ragged breaths.

I lowered her ass to the ground and quickly shot her some lethargy. She relaxed onto the ground and looked at me with confusion. The corner of my mouth turned up into an evil smirk, "You wanna come Bella? Fight for it."

"What?" she breathed heavily as she tried to move into an upright position but just kept failing as I shot her with a steady stream of calm and lethargy. I leaned down over her and whispered, "Focus, baby. Block out everything else and focus solely on what you want. Then take it, Isabella. Use your power to fight me back."

I leaned back up and looked down at her. Her eyes were focused on mine and I could feel determination rolling off her. I reached down and unbuttoned my jeans. I slowly slid the zipper down and then she flashed me an evil smile as a bolt of lightening struck the ground just a few feet from us. It caught me off guard and I turned my head when it happened and momentarily loosened the reign on my ability.

_Sneaky little vixen…_

She quickly jumped up to her knees and breathed heavily, "Hands behind your back, Jasper. Don't fuckin move."

My hands went behind my back and hooked as she roughly grabbed the top of my jeans and boxers and yanked them down around my knees. A moment later she was running her tongue along my shaft and lightly tracing her teeth along the skin. I moaned, "Oh…Bella…" My eyes closed and I decided that it would be good for her confidence to let her win…and her hot little mouth around my aching cock was the most incredible feeling…I could think of no good reason to stop her.

She took me into her mouth as far as she could and covered the base with her warm soft hand. I could feel her tongue sliding along my shaft as her mouth sucked hard and her hand squeezed gently up and then twisted. I groaned and lightly bucked my hips causing her to moan around my dick.

Her eyes opened and looked up at me as she continued moving along my shaft in deep, firm thrusts. I leaned back on my hands and began gently moving my hips up to meet her mouth. I was careful not to push too far or hurt her as I continued fucking her hot little mouth.

Her grip became tighter and she was moaning around me. I kept rolling my hips up to get more of myself in her mouth as I let my head lay back and eyes close at the sensation. I could feel myself getting close and she must've sensed it too because she pulled away which caused me to growl a little.

She smiled up at me, "Lay on your back." I laid all the way down but before I did…I grabbed her legs and brought them with me. I pulled her pussy back to my mouth as her legs straddled my head, putting us into the 69 position. Then when her mouth was hung open in shock, I pulled away and said, "You could make better use of that open mouth, darlin…" She moaned and took my cock back into her mouth with a vengeance. I attacked her pussy again with my mouth and held her still while she tried to move I could feel my body tightening with every hard suck from Bella. I slid two fingers into her pussy and finger fucked her while I sucked on her little clit. I started bucking my hips up again into Bella's mouth and she started rolling hers on top of me…effectively fucking my fingers.

I felt her teeth slide along the base one more time and I was done. I bucked my hips again but this time didn't bring them back down as I started shooting deep into her throat…I could feel her swallowing around me and then I felt her walls clench tightly around my fingers and I could taste her sticky sweetness as she came. I slowly lapped up all her sweet juices as she slowly milked my cock.

Finally she collapsed and I pulled her legs to the side and scooped her up in my arms, bringing her onto my lap. She was panting…"Who won?"

I laughed at my silly, sexy girl, "Tie?"

She smiled up at me as she nuzzled into my chest, "Tie." I gave her a few minutes to recover and she finally jumped up and said, "C'mon, let's go swimming, Adam and Eve style."

We both discarded our clothes quickly and were surprised that they had stayed on as long as they had. I swooped her up in my arms before I jumped in the water. When we resurfaced she started laughing, "You could warn a girl ya know?"

I kept a serious expression on my face, "It was a sneak attack, babe."

We spent the rest of the afternoon swimming and playing around…just enjoying being together in our favorite place. This meadow has my best memories. Once the sun started to set, we got out of the water. I pulled on a pair of pajama pants and she put on a pair of black pajama pants and matching black tank top. She looked beautiful. I brushed her long hair out for her as we sat there on the sleeping bag and watched the sun set.

I heard her stomach growl so I built a fire and she roasted hotdogs and followed them up by s'mores. She was not so good at making the s'mores and ended up getting sticky marshmallow all over her fingers. I could stand it no longer and I reached over and grabbed her hand. I sucked her fingers into my mouth and licked the stickiness off which caused a soft sigh from each of us.

I studied her pretty face as it glistened by the campfire. She was still eating s'mores and making a mess. She looked over at me and smiled, "So, tell me something about us…what was my favorite thing to do when we were together?"

I laughed and raised an eyebrow in question and she snickered, "Besides that, Jasper. Get your mind out of the gutter."

I smiled and thought for a moment. Then I smiled over at her, "You liked to do everything Bella but one of your favorites was to climb trees." She tilted her head and said, "Really? Tell me about it."

I laughed, "It's kinda funny, really. When I was fifteen, I wanted to teach you how to climb a tree because you said you had never done it before. But every time I tried to get you to jump up to the first branch, you would wait until I blinked and you would just be at the damn top. You would sit there and look down at me and say, "I don't see the point, Jasper. It's much easier to get to the top this way." And I'd laugh and say, "It's not about getting to the top…it's about enjoying the climb…" but you just didn't get it. And then a moment later you were back at my side looking up and scratching your head."

I looked down and smiled at the memory…she was so stubborn and so adorably clueless when it came to humans. She had only ever watched over vampires. I was the first human she ever watched over. I looked over at her now as she smiled at me.

I smiled back and continued, "Anyway, I finally convinced you to try it. You thought I was being a gentleman because I let you go first but really I just wanted to look at your panties as you climbed up."

She laughed and threw a smore at me which I easily dodged.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around her knees, "Tell me why I enjoyed it so much, Jasper."

I looked up into her eyes and remembered the night as I recalled it in my memories.

"So we started to climb. I started swinging around on the branches, acting silly and you would laugh. I remember thinking that it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. I would do anything just to hear it again. You were concentrating on the climb but I would sneak around behind you and scare you or make you jump. You would try to scold me while you were laughing but you just couldn't bring yourself to do it. You started playing back with me. Sneaking up on me and swinging around like a monkey. It took us no time at all to get to the top and when we did, I was tired and needed a break. We sat side by side on a thick branch looking out over the mountaintop.

We started talking about just random stuff and you asked me what my favorite time of day was. I told you that I liked to watch the sunrise. So you looked out over the horizon and a moment later the sky was black. I was in awe as I saw the sun starting to rise. The streaks of light broke through and washed over us. I was captivated…until I heard you gasp and I looked over at you. You were looking at me and the way you were looking at me gave me goose bumps. Then I felt the shift in your emotion…I could always feel your love for me but it wasn't the kind of love that I really wanted. But in that moment, I felt the way you love me begin to change. I remember feeling that it was impossible that you would ever love me the way I wanted you too. I wasn't good enough for you. I was just this skinny country boy with absolutely nothing to offer…I was dirt poor and there wasn't nothing special about me."

Bella was silent as she stared at me with glistening eyes. I smiled at her, "And when I started feeling like that, you became curious and asked, "Why are you feeling those emotions, Jasper?" I was nervous and wanted to look away from you but I couldn't break my eyes away from yours. I told you that I didn't understand why you were looking at me like that…you just smiled a brilliant smile and said, "I have never seen anything as beautiful as you, Jasper."

"I couldn't believe you thought I was beautiful. And then you leaned into my neck and breathed deeply. I could feel your breath along my skin and it awakened every hormone in my body. I asked you what you were doing in shaky breaths. You simply sighed, "You smell divine, Jazz. I'm trying to place the scent but…" then you leaned in even further and I thought my heart might just explode. I was delirious with you so close. Then you pulled away and smiled a perfectly sweet innocent smile, like you had no idea of the affect you were having on me. You said, "…but I can't place the fragrance. It's just…you. It's quite intoxicating, Jasper."

"I remember how intoxicated I felt by you being so close. Your reactions to me were causing me to be a little braver. So I leaned into your neck and whispered, "May I, Bella?" You barely whispered yes. I ran my nose slowly along your neck and shoulder but never touching it. Strawberries and freesia…and something huskier…like that of an older woman."

She laughed and I smiled at her.

She bit her lip as she looked over at me, "What happened next?"

I sighed at the memory…it was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced at that point in my life…and it was nothing, really.

"Um…when I got to the nape of your neck, I parted my lips and I was breathing heavily at this point. You moaned…you actually fuckin moaned. But then you were so freaked out by it that the next second you were standing on the branch with your back against the tree. Your eyes were closed and you whispered, "I'm so sorry…what the hell was that? Why did that simple little thing feel…so fucking good.?"

"It was the first time you ever swore in front of me. It was so fuckin sexy…women in my day never really cursed. I stood up and held onto the branch above me and walked over to you. You backed into the tree further. I looked into your eyes and said, "It's okay, Bella. Can I try something? I swear I won't touch you." You were hesitant but finally nodded.

So I smiled and walked up closer to you and I whispered, "Hold your hand out, palm up."

"You did as I asked and I placed my hand over top yours, as close as I could without touching. My fingertips ghosted your palm and whispered across your wrist…I tried to push everything I had through my fingertips, hoping that somehow you would feel everything that I was feeling even stronger. I wanted you so bad. You moaned again and jerked your hand away. You looked at me with wide open eyes as you tried to catch a breath and you whispered, "Is that how you feel about me?" I couldn't speak so I just nodded. But then you broke my heart. You looked at me and said, "Jasper…I'm sure it's just some weird physical…or chemical reaction. I've never been around a human before you. I'm just not used to having your skin so close to mine…once I get used to it, I'm sure I won't have that reaction anymore."

I closed my eyes at the pain of that particular memory. That had dug deep. I took a moment and looked back over at Bella who smiled sweetly at me, "Sounds like I was in denial."

I laughed softly, "Yeah…well anyway, the night ended shortly after that. But once we finally got together, we would go back to the tree and watch the sunrise together. And even after I knew that you could fly, you always wanted to climb…you said that was half the experience in itself. And you said that first night that we climbed the tree together…that was when you started to fall in love with me."

She came over and climbed in my lap. She snuggled against my chest and sighed, "I can't wait to have my memories back."

I took a deep breath, "Yeah but you will get all the bad ones back too, darlin."

She looked up at me and smiled, "It's worth it, Jazz."

I leaned down and placed a soft, gentle kiss to her lips before pulling away and grabbing my guitar. She giggled as I wrapped my arms around her and put the guitar on her lap. She turned her head to look at me and whispered, "Play me a song, baby." I smiled, "Okay, Isabella. I'll play you a song but then you gotta play me one. I wanna see if you can remember how to play. You remembered how to ride a horse so it's a possibility."

She chewed her lip but nodded. I pulled her closer and began singing Kenny Chesney "You Save Me."

_Every now and then I get a little lost_

_My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed_

__

Every now and then I'm right upon the edge

Dangling my toes out over the ledge

I just thank God you're here'

Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun

'Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone

Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run,

all wild-eyed and crazy

No matter where my reckless soul takes me

Baby you save me

It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul

I don't know how you do it,

I'm not sure how you know

The perfect thing to say to save me from myself

You're the angel that believes in me like nobody else

And I thank God you do

'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun

When I'm a firecracker coming undone

When I'm a fugitive ready to run,

all wild-eyed and crazy

No matter where my reckless soul takes me

Baby you save me

I know I don't tell you nearly enough

That I couldn't live one day without your love

When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves

Up on a high wire that's ready to break

When I've had just about all I can take

Baby you, baby you save me

When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun

When I'm a firecracker coming undone

When I'm a fugitive ready to run,

all wild-eyed and crazy

No matter where my reckless soul takes me

Baby you save me

She smiled up at me as her eyes glistened again with tears…it made the chocolate and gold sparkle even more. "That was beautiful, Jasper." I smiled and kissed her soft lips, "Thank you, baby. Now play for me, darlin. You used to really love playin the guitar and singin to me."

She laughed, "Okay, let's see what I can do." She took the guitar and sat in front of me before placing it in her lap. She strummed softly and smiled up at me as her confidence began to grow. Then her eyes closed and she began playing "Whispering Fingertips" by Flyleaf. This was much more Bella's style. She used to sing hymns to me but she would always get so into it that she began thrashing around and playing much harder than I had ever really heard before. This song was perfect for her.

_Contemplating you is like a dream_

_I never want to wake up from what I finally see_

_Perfect circles turn in orbit_

_Following a perfect path from your perfect hands_

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's a world I can't believe_

_I can see my destiny_

_To be like you_

_Whispering fingertips _

_Leave your fingerprints _

_All over everything_

_ Contemplating you is like a dream_

_I never want to wake up from what I finally see_

_Perfect circles turn in orbit_

_Following a perfect path from your perfect hand_

_Whispering fingertips_

_ Leave your fingerprints_

_ All over everything_

_ When I look into your eyes_

_It's a world I can't believe_

_I can see my destiny_

_To be like you_

_Whispering fingertips _

_Leave your fingerprints _

_All over everything_

I took a deep breath and tried to think straight. She had been swaying around and had come up on her knees. She had been so into the music and had compleltely lost herself in it. She still stood on her knees in front of me, looking into my eyes. She gave me a wicked little grin and I melted, "Wow, Bella…that was incredible." She smiled, "Thanks, baby. It was like riding a bicycle. I picked it up and my hands just knew what to do…pretty cool, huh?" I laughed, "Very fuckin cool, darlin."

She lifted the guitar and handed it back to me, "Your turn." I took the guitar back and steadied it on my knee, "Okay, babe, but you gotta sing this one with me, if you know it." She smiled, "Okay, babe."

I began playing Clint Black, "When I Said I Do."

_These times are troubled and these times are good_

_And they're always gonna be, they rise and they fall_

_We take 'em all the way that we should_

_T__ogether you and me forsaking them all_

_Deep in the night and by the light of day_

_It always looks the same, true love always does_

_And here by your side, or a million miles away_

_Nothin's ever gonna change the way that I feel,_

_The way it is, is the way that it was_

_When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time_

_Be faithful and true, devoted to you_

_That's what I had in mind when I said I do_

_Well this old world keeps changin', and the world stays the same_

_For all who came before, and it goes hand and hand_

_Only you and I can undo all that we became_

_That makes us so much more, than a woman and a man_

_And after everything that comes and goes around_

_Has only passed us by, here alone in our dreams_

_I know there's a lonely heart in every lost and found_

_But forever you and I will be the ones_

_Who found out what forever means_

_When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time_

_Be faithful and true, devoted to you_

_That's what I had in mind when I said I do_

_Truer than true, you know that I'll always be there for you_

_That's what I had in mind, _

_that's what I had in mind,_

_When I said I do_

Bella had picked up singing the chorus with me and when the song ended, her hand was on my knee and she was smiling sweetly at me. I leaned forward and kissed her again. I whispered, "I love you, Isabella…forever." She whispered back, "I love you too. Forever, Jasper."

I put the guitar away and pulled her over to the sleeping bag. We both crawled in and I held her close to me as she laid against my chest. We talked a little while longer and she asked, "Where's our tree, Jasper? Is it the one we made love in today?" I smiled, "Yeah. We spent a lot of time in that tree, making love, playing around, watching the sunrise and the sunset." Then it came to me quickly and I sat up, "Wait a second…" She raised up with me and looked at me worried, "What's wrong, Jazz?" I jumped up, "I gave you a letter our last night together. I wanted you to have some of my words to keep with you. I knew that if the time came for you to come to earth, you would hide the letter and this meadow is the only place you would have hidden it. I bet it's in our tree. I'll be right back." I sprinted to the tree and climbed it in record time. I looked around the top and saw a large crack. I slid my fingers in and pulled out a long, thin metal box. I tore the lock off and opened it. It was my letter.

I all but jumped out of the damn tree and ran back to Bella. She was sitting there looking at the fire with her knees up and head rested against them. She smiled when she saw me, "Did you find it?"

"Yeah," I grinned at her. I slid back in the sleeping bag and brought her with me. She cuddled into my chest, "Read it for me, baby. It's too dark out here for my eyes." I smiled, "Okay, darlin."

_My Dearest Isabella,_

_I don't have much time, darling, as is the story of our lives. Never enough time to tell you the things I want to say…never enough time to just enjoy one another. Our time has finally run out. _

_I hate that I won't remember you. My skin aches at the loss of your touch already. I will lock you away in the deepest caverns of my mind and heart until you free me from my prison. You brought me alive, Bella. My life was nothing before you. You are everything to me. You started out as my silent caretaker, watching over me…trying to bring me comfort when I cried and helping to ease my pain. Then you became my friend and the object of my first and only adolescent crush. I fell so hard for you._

_I've never known anyone as strong as you. I've never known anyone as smart or loyal…I've never known anyone who could compare. You have ruined me for any other woman because I will never give myself fully to anyone else. I will always keep parts of me locked away for only you. You are perfect to me…the body of a sex kitten and the heart of an angel…what could be better than that, right?_

_Anyway, I love you, baby. I am ready to begin the next phase of our journey and while I'm frightened at what's about to become, I am more frightened knowing that you will be experiencing it right along with me. I will make you proud, Bella. I will be the meanest son of a bitch the vampire world will have ever seen and by the time we're back together, I will have found a way to embrace that part of me but realize that it is only a part and not the whole thing. I will be able to fight by your side. You and me against the world, baby. This thing between us will never end._

_So, now as the darkness rolls in, these three things remain…faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love._

_Yours forever,_

_Jasper_

She was crying softly and I slid the note back into the box and closed it so it would be safe. She brought her lips to mine and whispered, "We'll have our forever, Jasper."

I could taste her salty tears mixing in with her sweet fragrance and the power in her emotions swept through me…her skin was so hot and I remembered…

"_Why is your skin so hot, Bella?" I asked as I ran my fingertips across her bare stomach. She giggled, "I am filled with love, Jasper. My love for you burns hot and sets my soul on fire. When we are devoid of heat…we are devoid of love. That's why the deepest caverns in Hell are so cold…that's why demons and vampires are so cold…they are without love."_

And with her against my skin and breathing into the kiss…I felt warm. I felt completely wrapped up in love.

She laid her head back down on my chest and I played with her hair. After a few minutes I sighed, "Hey Bella? Did Lily ever find you?"

She jumped up and looked at me as shock poured from her, "How did you know about that?"

Now I sat up excited, "So she did find you? Is she gonna help fight? Did she help recruit?"

She nodded still confused and barely whispered, "How did you know?"

I smiled and took her hands in mine, "The last day I had, Bella. I mailed Lily a letter and told her everything. I figured she would dismiss it and think I was delusional but I know my sister…I knew she'd be able to put it together. She would first see that I died that day, just like the letter said and no body was ever found. I figured that when she eventually passed away, she would go to Heaven and see that I wasn't there. That would be her second clue. I told her to ask around about you and Peter and she would quickly see of the reputation you two had. I told her that the only thing you hadn't been able to do was to assemble an army in Heaven. God gave you permission to form an army but you had to recruit…he would not create more soldiers."

She was crying again, "You did that?"

I pulled her into my lap, "Yes, baby. I knew that you couldn't get soldiers…you told me plenty of times about how the angels shunned you and Peter…they were afraid of you because they saw your scars and they knew that you were the only two to ever return from Hell. They would barely speak to you, let alone join you. God was the only one in Heaven to show you and Peter compassion. I figured that Peter would eventually come to earth after me because I knew that he would wanna help you. Then I knew you'd be alone. I couldn't bear the thought of you being all by yourself while dealing with watching me. So I asked Lily to find you…then I asked her to help recruit soldiers for you through the families of vampires. I thought that if they knew they had a real shot at saving their loved ones, they may join you and help. It was the last thing I could do for you before I went away, Bella. And it worked?"

She smiled, "Yes. I spoke with Lily a couple of days ago. She said we have several hundred soldiers but she didn't give me a specific number. She said that they would be ready to fight when I called them into battle."

I held her close and couldn't contain my happiness, "We're really gonna do this, Bella. We really are a hell off a team."

She grinned and pulled me closer, "Fuck yeah we are."

I smiled and slid into the sleeping bag, pulling her with me. "Well, you should try to get some sleep, darlin. It's the last night you'll be able to and we got a rough day ahead tomorrow."

She snuggled into me and sighed, "Good night, Jasper."

I kissed her forehead and held her close, "Good night, Bella."


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, this is a long one and it contains a hell of a lot of info. Hopefully it will answer some of the questions ya'll had. But there are still a few revelations to come so hope you enjoy it.**

**Playlist: I'm So Sick by Flyleaf, Mad World by Gary Jules, and Real Mothafuckin' G's by Eazy E (just trust me) *wink***

**Bella's Dream**

_It was our last night together. We had went over the plan once more. I had decided to go after the devil instead of waiting for him to attack us. I was already tired of waiting to get my forever with Jasper and I knew that my wait would be much longer from here on out. I would suffer beside him but he would still feel all alone. That's what my broke heart the most…the fact that he would remember nothing of me and have no comfort in the memories of our love. At least I had those._

_We had just finished making love…for the last time with him as a human and the last time for God knows how long. My heart ached. He smiled sweetly at me and I could see the wetness in his eyes…they mirrored my own as we both tried to hold them at bay…to be stronger for the other one._

"_Hey Bella…let's go watch the sunrise together." He pulled me to my feet and we walked over to our tree. One of his arms went around my waist and I wrapped one wing around his body as we climbed together, side by side. When we got to the top, he leaned back against the trunk and stretched his long legs out across the branch. I let my wings hang down over the edge of the branch and leaned against his chest as we watched the sun slowly rise. _

_I knew our time was coming close to the end. I turned and looked into his beautiful soft green eyes and watched the blue specks sparkle. My tears began to roll down my cheek as I barely squeaked out, "It's time for you to wake up, baby."_

_We both broke. He pulled me tight to him and I straddled him with my legs wrapped tightly around his waist and my wings enclosed around his body. His face was buried in my neck as he sobbed. I could feel the warmth of his breath and wetness from his eyes against my shoulder. He gripped me tightly and whispered through broken sobs, "No…please Bella…just five more minutes…please…I can't let you go…I'm not ready…please…just five more minutes…"_

_I tightened my grip as I cried, "Okay…okay, baby…five more minutes…"_

_He rocked me in his arms and I ran my fingers through his hair trying to offer some comfort. I whispered, "Shh…it's gonna be okay, Jasper. This too shall pass…we will be together again."_

_He cried harder than I had ever seen him cry before…his poor human heart could barely withstand the pain. I was accustomed to pain and it was nearly ripping me in two. There was nothing I could do but hold him and whisper of my love for him. After a few minutes he was able to speak and he lifted his eyes to look at mine. They were red and puffy and I had never seen Jasper look so…lost. Not only was he losing me...he was losing his life, his humanity. I knew what it was like to walk into Hell with your head held high, accepting of your fate. He was the most incredible man I had ever seen._

_He whispered through broken sobs, "Are you sure you're still gonna love me, Bella? I'm gonna become a monster…"_

_I took his face into my hands and whispered, "You will do what you have to do to survive and become strong enough to fight back, baby. And you could turn into a fucking leprechaun and my love for you would burn just as hot."_

_He laughed quietly and I wiped his eyes with my thumbs as he leaned into my touch. He grabbed my wrist softly and kissed it…then his kisses went up my wrist and to my palm. He smiled, "These are the most perfect hands I have ever known. There is so much love in them…it will be the touch of these hands that will bring me back to you, Bella. I love you, my darlin wife."_

_I smiled weakly and spoke through a soft whisper, "I love you too, my darling husband."_

_He took my chin in his hands and whispered, "I'll see you on the other side, darlin." I leaned in until my lips brushed his, "I'll be there waiting for you, baby."_

_Then I disappeared beneath his fingertips._

_When I opened my eyes, I was curled into myself with my wings wrapped tightly around me. I was sitting on the floor of his room when I heard the door open, "Hey Whitlock, you alright, man? You overslept…"_

_I looked up and saw Jasper wiping his eyes with his head turned away from the guy. He cleared his throat, "Yeah, man, I'm okay. I'll be ready in a minute."_

_The look on his beautiful face mixed with the fear and devastation he was experiencing started to make my blood boil. I could feel myself beginning to go into a rage. _

_Peter quickly scooped me up in his arms and I looked at him as I trembled in his arms. I could barely speak, "Please Peter…get me far away…I'm about to lose it and I can't let Jasper feel it…"_

_He nodded and tucked me into his chest as he ran. He didn't say a word, he just ran faster than I had ever seen and a few moments later we were surrounded by the forest, and many miles away from humans._

_He slowly set me to my feet as I fell to my knees and wrapped my wings around myself. I trembled and tried to manage the volatile combination of rage, despair, hopelessness, and revenge that was consuming me from the inside out. The light faded away from my eyes as they became cloudy and muddied with blackness. The vengeance crept through me until it dripped from my tongue, thick and intoxicating. Peter knew I was getting ready to lose it and he backed away and crouched down…ready to stop me if I took off running towards the devil, no doubt._

_I let my mind open to everything that I had blocked…all the years of torture at the hands of sadistic demons who took pleasure from my and Peter's pain. I allowed myself to really take in what was going to happen to Jasper and the suffering he would have to endure…I let it run through my body until the anger and rage in me bubbled violently at the edge. I raised my wings high, lifted my head, and screamed…letting my hate and vengeance wash through me and fill me until I was overflowing._

_The birds quickly left the trees and the animals scurried away. They could feel the emotion from me and they knew to leave. I immediately began to lash out. The earth below me started shaking violently and cracking underneath me…the sky turned black as the rain came down hard and stinging my skin as it hit…lightening began crashing all around, igniting trees and scorching the ground…thunder was screaming down from the heavens, anger echoing in its path. Then massive twisters turned violently around me…leaving their own paths of destruction._

_The pain was still too much…I began digging my fingernails into my skin…anything to take away the pain in my mind. My thoughts were muddied and passing through my mind so quickly that I couldn't register on any one in particular. _

_A moment later, Peter's hands were clenched in my own, keeping me from digging into my skin any further. He fought me until I was pinned to the ground, "Calm the fuck down, Bella!"_

_I pushed back at him with everything I had until I pulled away and took off running, "I will shred that fucker to pieces!" I ran fast but Peter still caught up with me, grabbing me by my ankle and making me fall to the ground. He dragged me back as I clenched at the earth in an effort to get away, screaming for him to let me go._

_He pinned me again and I fought. He screamed, "Stop it! You will not go after him like this! I know you have a plan…calm the fuck down and we will go after the bastard together! You can't do it alone…I will help you but you have to be smart, Bella! Control your actions now or you will not be able to help Jasper!"_

_But I was stuck in rage…my mind and heart cloaked in darkness. I clawed his arms and shoved him away. I tried to fight it…as I lay there snarling and screaming, clawing at everything around me. He jumped up and pulled his shirt off. He yelled, "Fine Bella! You wanna fucking fight?! Take your shirt off and we'll fight!"_

_I started to lunge at him but then his words registered in my mind and I stopped myself. Everything around me stopped…the darkness of the sky dissipated, the ground lay silent, and the furious winds disappeared. _

_Peter had the whisper of a smile playing at the corner of his lips and I gave him a weak smile. "Please don't make me laugh, Peter."_

_He grabbed his shirt and put it back on as my laughter turned to sobs and I fell to my knees…again. He came over and wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed. Then he sighed and pulled me to the ground in his lap. Then he rocked me like a baby because he knows Jasper did that and I really liked it…this made me cry harder._

_After a few minutes he pulled the hair away from my face and looked down at me, "I know how much it hurts, Bella…I can feel it. I know I can't take your pain away, darling but I can lessen it. Share it with me, Bella. Let me help make it manageable."_

_I sobbed endlessly, "No…I can't…this is my burden to bear…"_

_He tilted my face up to look into his peaceful eyes, "And when I got captured, that was my burden to bear…but you chose to bear it with me. I would not have lasted much longer without you, Bella. When you got captured and we shared the pain…it made it much more manageable for me. It lessened it enough to endure until we could escape. Now, sweetheart, you are stuck in Hell and I have come for you. Share your burden with me, Bella. Please let me help you so you can endure this."_

_I let go of everything as I threw my arms around his neck and clung to him for dear life. He wrapped his wings around us and rocked me. I could feel him shivering and trembling beneath me. I didn't want him to hurt. So I fought through the pain until I pushed it away and replaced it with love and hope. Peter let out a sigh of relief and unfolded his wings._

_I looked up at him and whispered, "Thanks." He smiled, "Anytime, Bella. Now I know you well enough to know that you have some elaborate plan worked out to save Jasper so let's hear it."_

_I shook my head, "No, Peter. It's too risky…I can't put you at risk like that."_

_He huffed, "Like Hell you can't! I'm your best fucking friend and I am not about to let you go on some wild vigilante mission to save Jasper's soul by yourself. Besides, what the hell else am I supposed to do? We've been banned from all social functions in Heaven for the next few years anyway so it's not like I have a demanding social life. Bella, don't think for one second that I am going to abandon you in your hour of need."_

_I sighed and pulled away from his lap and sat across from him. "Peter, I'm tired of running. I'm tired of watching and waiting for him to attack. I want to go after him."_

_Peter took a deep breath, "Bella, how can we attack when we have no soldiers. As strong as we are, we cannot take the devil down by ourselves."_

_I shrugged, "I don't know exactly, Peter. I'll tell you what I can but I will not tell you everything. My only reason for that is to keep you safe. The less you know now, the less likely he will attack you. The only thing I can do right now is wait and suffer. Jasper has to become strong enough to fight with me. I know that he's gonna be amazing and I am going to need his help to flush out this plan. Please trust me, Peter."_

_Peter sighed and scratched his head, "Okay, Bella. You know I trust you. I will follow you wherever you go, blindly. You know that."_

_I smiled and reached across and grabbed his hand, "Thank you, Peter. For the record, my time in Hell was well worth it because I could not survive without your friendship and love. You are my rock and I am so thankful for you."_

_He smiled back and squeezed my hand, "And you are the light that led me home, Bella. My very best friend who has shared all my burdens with me…I am honored to share yours with you."_

_I pulled him into a hug and laughed, "What would you have done if I had taken off my shirt to fight you?"_

_He laughed and shrugged, "I don't know…I need a damn woman, Bella. I'm going to be over 2000 years old before I get laid. Man, I'm a loser."_

_I ruffled his hair and smiled, "You will never be a loser, Peter. But you do need to get laid. Who knows…maybe we can find you a pretty little vampire chick while we watch Jasper. I know how much you dig them…"_

_He laughed and pulled me up, "Is it wrong of me to find vampires sexy? I mean, we are supposed to be enemies."_

_I smiled up at him, "Love thy enemy, right? Besides, you just never know who you're gonna fall in love with. C'mon, I need to get back to Jasper."_

_We took off running together through the forest._

Bella's POV

My eyes fluttered open to soft wet kisses along my neck and collarbone. I closed my eyes again and just let myself feel him. His smooth cold lips and icy tongue had the opposite affect and left little trails of fire along my skin. I felt his legs slide between mine and nudge them open.

His lips caught mine in a deep kiss as my mind began to catch up. Then I felt him pushing inside of me and my back arched instantly as pleasure shot through my body. I broke from the kiss with a loud moan and wrapped my arms tight around his neck. His elbows were on either side of me and his hands were in my hair, pulling my mouth to his again.

He moved on top of me in long deep movements and his body was pressed gently against mine. My hands began running along his neck and shoulders. I ran my fingertips down his spine and he broke the kiss with a soft moan as his eyes closed and his head fell back. I tightened my legs around his waist and he raised up on his hands and looked down at me.

He never said a word. He didn't have to. His eyes said everything. They were the purest of honey and dripping with love as they stared into mine. His lips were parted as he took soft, shallow breaths and whispered breathless moans. No one had ever looked at me the way he was looking at me now. It made my skin burn even hotter for him…that, along with the familiar burn growing inside of me, made my body feel like it was on fire. And the burn was fantastic.

My fingertips trailed down his sides and along his hips. His eyes closed from my simple touch and he moaned softly, "Bella."

Then his lips were on mine again. He kissed me softly with his full pouty lips and no tongue as his hand trailed down my stomach and his finger began rubbing soft lazy circles around my clit while sending bliss and ecstasy directly to the source. My fingers clenched his hips, urging him even closer…pulling him even deeper inside me. My back arched and I moaned his name.

He smiled against my lips and whispered, "Say it again, Bella."

I moaned softly, "Jasper."

He moaned against my lips, "Again."

"Jasper." His movements became more rugged and I could feel that he was getting close.

"Again…don't stop," he panted as his head fell to my shoulder and my name fell from his lips over and over again.

And I moaned his name over and over until we tumbled over the edge together…never saying anything but the other one's name…

Once we recovered, he lifted his head and smiled sweetly at me, "Good mornin, darlin."

I laughed, "Yes, it was a very good morning, babe."

He laughed and gave me a sweet simple kiss before pulling out and rolling over on his back. I sat up and stretched. Then I realized I was completely naked and I know I didn't fall asleep that way. But then I figured, I'm married to Jasper fucking Whitlock…who gives a shit about trivial things like clothing?

I looked over at Jasper and was taken aback by what I saw. He was lying on his back in the sleeping bag. His eyes were closed and he had one arm behind his head. He wore a lazy smile and he looked so peaceful. I could feel his happiness make my heart swell and my breathing hitched at the sight of this glorious man who absolutely adored me. I was one hell of a lucky woman. I would gladly spend the rest of my existence fighting if it meant that I could see this smile on his face.

His eyes opened and he reached out his hand and took mine. He raised our hands until they were palm to palm and I smiled at how much bigger his hands were than mine.

He sighed, "We should probably get going soon, darlin. It's a little past 8:00 now and the family should be getting to Peter's soon."

I nodded and got up, "Where are my clothes, Jasper?"

He laughed and looked around, "I'm not sure…I threw them. They could be in the woods or the river for all I know. Sorry."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "And you had the nerve to talk about my libido."

He just shrugged and went to the bag and pulled me out a pair of jeans shorts, a white tank top, white lacy panties and matching bra.

I got dressed and watched him slide his sexy ass into a faded old pair of jeans and a dark gray t shirt.

He caught me ogling him and he just shook his head and laughed. I just shrugged and pulled on some old tennis shoes.

He packed everything up and loaded the horses before lifting me up on mine. I watched as he hopped up on the beautiful black horse and ogled him some more.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Ya ready, Isabella?"

_He wants to race…_

I nodded and leaned into my horse and hung on for dear life. He laughed, "Ready…set…go!"

We took off through the path in the forest. He was a little ahead of me as we cut through the field and around the front of his house, then back into the woods. He was laughing as we raced, "C'mon Bella! I know you can move faster than that!"

_Apparently, Jasper's a shit talker in competitive situations…_

I smiled over at him, "Don't fuck with me, Whitlock…I'll have that horse throw you to the ground and start dry humping the hell out of you!"

He laughed, "The bobcat and the deer, huh? I figured that was you…you're a pervert!"

I laughed now, "You were the one staring at it all wide eyed and mouth hanging open!"

He smirked as we rounded the last curve of the path before coming to the main road. He eased up at the last minute and let me win. We slowed the horses down to a slow trot and he came up alongside me.

He looked over at me with a solemn look on his face and said, "Are you okay, Bella?" I took a deep breath and hesitated a moment before smiling at him, "I'm great, babe. This will all be over soon and we can get on with our lives. I'm anxious for that part. The battle is just means to an end for me." I sent all of my cockiness and confidence to him and he laughed.

I sure as hell wasn't going to be depressed or worried around him. I needed him to be focused and confident…we could feed off of each other until this was over.

We came to the bottom of the hill where a man was waiting to pick up the horses. We hopped in our truck and began the short drive back to Peter's. It didn't escape my attention that Jasper was driving below the speed limit. I was really nervous about telling the family. I mean, c'mon…_So, yeah I'm an angel of war and Jasper's long lost wife who married him in his dreams and taught him to fight so he could help lead the army when the final battle came…and a whole bunch of other stuff happened along the way that involved all of you and oh yeah, Peter's a fucking of angel of death….I'm totally screwed._

He was quiet and I could feel worry coming from him…I needed to fight the way I was feeling and focus on being strong for him. Maybe a distraction.

I slid over next to him and looked up into his honey eyes. He smiled down at me but it didn't reach his eyes, "I had a lot of fun last night, Bella. In fact, that was the best night I've had in about 150 years. Every night since you have come back in my life have been the best I've had since I changed. And every night I spent with you when I was human were the best I had. You've given me all of the good nights that I've had and now you're giving me the best days."

Then he grinned and said, "Well today and tomorrow are gonna suck pretty badly but it should get better after that."

I laughed, "I'm almost dreading telling everyone as much as the fight."

He smiled, "Me too. I hope Peter has a plan for that…they're gonna freak out."

We were pulling up to Peter's house and saw Carlisle's Mercedes and Alice's Porsche. He took my hand squeezed it a little and sent some confidence to me. I squeezed his hand back and smiled.

We slowly walked up to the door and walked in. We were more than a little surprised at what we saw. In the main room, the boys were playing Rock Band. Emmett was on drums, Peter and Edward were on guitar, and Carlisle was singing. He was singing Blue Oyster Cult's "Don't Fear the Reaper," which I thought was ironic because the reaper was currently playing the bass guitar.

I saw Esme, Rosalie, Charlotte, and Alice coming in through the kitchen. Esme pulled me into a big hug and she was emanating happiness and joy. "I've missed you so much, Bella. I'm so sorry for what we did…I'm just so relieved to have you back in my life."

I hugged her back and said, "I'm not mad or even hurt anymore. It's in the past, mom."

She let out a sigh of relief when I called her mom and she let out a soft sob. She held onto me for a few moments more until Carlisle came walking over and laughed, "You have to share her, honey."

She sniffled a little and pulled away allowing Carlisle to hug me next. He pulled away and smiled at me, "My family finally feels complete again. We all missed you greatly, sweetie."

"I missed all of you too," I smiled back at him. The next second, the pixie had me in a tight hug, but then she pulled away suddenly, "Oh, I'm sorry…you don't like when I do that, do you?"

I gave her a reassuring smile and threw my arms around her neck, "I secretly love it, Alice." She hugged me back and I could feel how happy she was. Next was Edward. We looked at each other hesitantly for a moment before he gave me a crooked smile and simply said, "It's good to see you again, Bella. You look very happy."

I smiled, "I am happy, Edward. Thank you. How are you?"

He shrugged, "Alice finally stopped calling me Sullen Cullen so that's been good. I've been a little worried about you and your dreams. And I'm curious as to what you need our help with."

Peter stepped up, "Why don't we all go sit in the meadow. It's a nice day out and we should go enjoy the sunshine while we talk."

Everyone walked out to the meadow at human speed, just kind of lagging and talking. Everyone sat in a somewhat misshapen circle. Jasper, Peter, and I all sat facing them.

Carlisle spoke first, "So, what's the news?"

Jasper, Peter, and I just kind of looked at each other for a minute…trying to get out of being the one to start. Finally Peter spoke up, "Okay, well, um…this is going to be a pretty serious conversation so let's start off with a joke."

I smirked…_him and his bad jokes…_

He directed it towards Carlisle, "Knock Knock?"

Carlisle laughed already, "Who's there?"

Peter grinned, "The angel of death."

_No wonder I was the planner…this is going to be bad…_

Carlisle looked confused, "The angel of death who?"

Peter smiled as I watched his skin turn from pale white to a sun kissed tan. His red eyes faded to golden swirls and he slowly lifted his scarred wings. I could make the outline of faint scars over his body. They weren't like Jasper's though, they were long and jagged. "It's me. Peter. The angel of death."

Everyone gasped. Emmett yelled, "What the fuck is that?!"

Everyone else was shocked speechless. Jasper quickly sent them some calm. Peter held his hands up and smiled, "It's okay…it's okay…I know, I'm an angel of death but I'm not here to kill any of you….I'm here to kill Bella."

I rolled my eyes…_man, he's really bad at this. I better step in._

I looked into the shocked, scared, and confused faces of my family and took a deep breath.

"Let me explain, guys. Just let me get through this."

They all just looked at me wide eyed while glancing over at Peter every so often. He just shrugged.

"I'm an angel too. Peter is my oldest friend, we served together back in Heaven. Um…long story short…I was sent to watch over Jasper. We fell in love but I could only speak to him and he could only see me in his dreams. So, anyway, I warned him about Maria and…" I could feel my chest constricting as I thought I might have a panic attack.

If I can't even explain what's going on to my family how the hell am I gonna be able to pull this whole thing off?

Jasper gave my shoulder a squeeze and cleared his throat, "Let me help, darlin." I nodded, glad for the help.

He looked over at our poor confused family, "You see…um…well, we fell in love and she helped train me so…ugh," he finished in frustration.

Peter spoke up now, "Let's start at the beginning. It's a long story and I'll be happy to answer any questions you have once I am finished. All I ask is that you please listen and keep an open mind."

Emmett spoke again, "It's kind of fucking hard not to believe someone when they have big fucking wings!"

Peter chuckled a little and Emmett was feeling relieved, probably from finally figuring out what he was. Everyone else though was still clouded with worry, confusion, fear, and shock. But Emmett showed no fear.

Peter began, "A little over 2000 years ago, God created humans to live here on earth. Angels have always existed. God wanted to create a being capable of rational thought, able to feel complex emotions, and the ability to understand and respond to the world around them. Angels were sent to watch over them as they began their new life here on earth. We guided them as they learned."

"So, after about 100 years of this, some of the angels became jealous. They didn't like watching over the humans, who they saw as inferior beings. And they didn't like the understanding and infinite patience He had for the humans. Angels do not make mistakes. They do not have slip ups. They always do the right thing…they are incapable of doing anything against God's will. But these few jealous angels banded together and when their emotions became stronger, they grew into the very first evil in existence by defying God's will of peace. Evil did not exist before that."

He took a deep breath and continued, "There was one angel in particular who decided he would rule better over the kingdom of Heaven and earth. They built up a small army and began the attack on Heaven. Having never been exposed to anything like this, many of the good angels were pretty much set up for a massacre as they tried to fight back against something they had no idea how to fight. So, God created soldiers to defend His kingdom and keep the angels safe. Bella and I were among the very first created."

Charlotte began rubbing his wings softly and waves of assurance and comfort rolled off of her. Peter sighed, "So the soldiers created fought back. We forced the dark angels out of Heaven and down to earth. Earth became our new battleground. You must understand that back then, the earth was not very populated and we could use entire continents to fight without alerting the humans. But still, the fight was brutal. The way they fight is total chaos. They can attack the body _and _mind. Angels in Heaven are not capable of controlling the mind. But they learned a way to do just that and they found a way to invade our minds. Angels cannot die…our soul will always exist so the only real question is which team do you fight for? So, they began capturing us and dragging us to their secret underground cavern that exists in the deepest core of earth, buried far below. I got captured along with a hundred others. Bella was not in that attack."

I could feel how anxious and nervous he was. He didn't like talking about this and I watched as he looked at the ground while he spoke, "So, for six years I watched as all my comrades fell and agreed to join in the fight against Heaven. And for six years, Bella searched through the many caverns in Hell to find me. But in that time, we both had become stronger. I had been able to resist the attack enough to keep myself from joining him. Bella was able to shield herself enough to search through Hell for six years virtually undetected. But time wore on us and I became close to giving up. Bella slipped and let them into her mind so they captured her too."

I looked over and gauged all the emotions coming from everyone. They ranged from compassion to sadness to respect.

Peter looked up now, "So we were together now. Together we were stronger. We could help each other block the attacks. You see, one of the ways the devil tried to break us was to attack our minds. There were days when we were so filled with rage that we tried to shred each other to pieces and days when we were filled with so much pain that we just lay trembling and screaming trying to fight through it. You must understand that as angels, we are natural empaths. Except we feel every emotion, pure and uncut. This makes us feel everything at least ten times stronger than you could ever experience. It was excruciating. But together, we managed to fight through it until we built up enough of a tolerance to escape. We were trapped in hell for over 50 years and when we returned to earth, the war was still going on."

"God allowed us to return to Heaven, despite knowing that we were now flawed and no longer the perfect angels He once knew. So, we returned and helped train some of the new soldiers. Once we had a team in place, we attacked and pushed the demons back to Hell. They've been waiting and preparing for another attack since."

I gave Peter's knee a squeeze and smiled at him, "Let me go for a little while, Peter."

I turned to the family and asked, "Any questions so far?"

Esme spoke first, in barely a whisper she asked, "Is this true?"

I nodded and spoke softly, I'm sure Jasper and Peter both were sending calm and truth to them, "Yes, Esme…mom. When the war was over, Peter and I returned to Heaven."

Peter nudged into me and laughed quietly, "We were not greeted with open arms." Then he became solemn, "God welcomed us, the angels, however, were not so happy with us being there. They were afraid of us for a few different reasons. The shallow reason was our scars. They saw our scars and they know that we've had skin to skin contact with demons…we've had the claws dragging along our skin…we've had the bites and rips to our wings…we've been burned by the fires of Hell. We are tainted. So we went back to Heaven still battling the aftermath of being…tortured. We drank way too much, we cursed a whole fucking lot, we had problems getting angry quickly or just shutting down completely by overwhelming pain and sadness. We were never the same."

I reached over and took his hand and he smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes. Then he took a deep breath, "Anyway, since the war was over and Bella and I had the most experience dealing with the fallen angels, we were put in charge of watching over them for any potential signs of danger. But they were tricky and because they were still angels, they had the ability to camouflage. A demon snuck onto earth disguised as a beautiful human. He would lure the humans with lust or greed and then he would attack. He drew his teeth into the skin and injected the venom from his body. Think of it as biological warfare. The venom introduced into the bloodstream begins to attack the organs of the human body. It shuts them down before attacking the mind. It kills the body but keeps the mind going. God governs your body but not your mind. He gives you the body you possess but your mind is free to govern itself. So the devil killed off the part of you that belonged to God and took control of your mind, because he can manipulate it. His intentions were to damn the souls of vampires by making them make a decision…kill humans or die from starvation. No vampire has ever died from starvation."

I decided to give him a break now and take over, "That's where you guys begin to come into the story." I said motioning to them. "Peter and I watched over the vampires, looking for any signs of danger…"

Now Peter smiled and interrupted, "We were also looking for a cure…some way to change the situation. We felt compassion for them. We knew what it felt like to be attacked by the devil and how hard it is to fight back. So, then after many years, Bella ran across a newly made vampire that was resisting his thirst…"

I smiled at Carlisle, "It was you, dad. I was fascinated that you retained enough of your humanity to fight the thirst."

Peter spoke again, "You see, the venom attacks your mind and the parts of the brain that deal with memory. It's just another tactic he uses to make sure he's in control. If vampires could remember everything clearly about their human lives, they would be more apt to fight against the thirst. So that's why none of you remember a lot about your pasts and why those memories fade more and more as the venom continues its attack."

Edward looked like he was going to be sick. Carlisle had his arms around Esme and Alice while they buried their heads into his chest for comfort. Rose was in Emmet's lap but she held her head high and listened attentively. She was freely accepting all of this information and I was grateful for it.

I continued, "You gave me hope, Carlisle. You were my proof that vampires could resist and retain their humanity. You were my proof that vampires should be judged the same as the humans. So I watched over you for many years. I watched you travel to Italy and it amazed me that you were able to maintain residence with the Volturi without slipping. You lived in constant temptation and I could feel how badly it hurt. It was very painful for you to resist, especially when it was being dangled in front of you at all times. I was in awe of your strength."

He smiled and I swear he would be blushing if he could. All of his children looked at him with a proud gleam in their eye for their father. The love here was thick amongst our little unit of broken souls.

"I watched you for so long and for so long you craved companionship…someone to share your life with. Edward's mother was very sick. In those last few moments before her death…she asked you to take him as your own. To make him live forever and to help him find happiness. You promised you would. You tried everything you could to help him but in the end, the virus was too strong for his body. So you honored your promise and changed him. While I could feel the pain of making that decision, I could also feel the love you had for your new son. You have been a good father to him."

Esme turned to Edward who was pinching the bridge of his nose and had his eyes closed. I knew this would be the most difficult for him. She whispered, "Come here, honey." Edward never opened his eyes as he slid closer to her and laid his head on her shoulder as she softly stroked his hair…he was looking very much like that confused 17 year old boy from my dream.

I continued, "Shortly after that, he found you Esme. He loved you from the moment he looked in your eyes and you felt the same burn for him. After a little time passed, Carlisle found you Rosalie. I won't get into details but I want you to know that those bastards went to Hell. I double checked."

She gave me a small smile and I gave her one back.

"Then when Rosalie found Emmett in the woods, all broken and dying…I could feel his pain deeply but the moment he looked in your eyes…I felt his love for you. You were his angel…his savior. And even with all the pain coming from him and from you for denying the thirst…love was still coming the strongest from you. So I watched over all of you and could feel the love between you. You truly were a family."

Jasper had been holding my hand as I spoke and he smiled at me now and pulled me into his lap, "I'll tell them about us, babe. Watching over all of you was not Bella's assignment. She watched over you on her own so that she could help our kind. I was her mission. Before I was even born, Bella was told that I was going to grow up and become a vampire. The belief was that I was going to be very powerful with the amount of control I would have over people. When the final war between Heaven and Hell takes place, the battle will be here on earth again. Since the devil had our souls damned, his belief is that when this battle takes place, we will fight for him. I was the man who was supposed to lead the vampires in the final war. Bella was assigned to watch over me from birth. She even visited my dreams every night. The plan was to know everything there was about me so that when the final war came, she would know her enemy well enough to destroy me in the end."

I clutched onto him a little tighter and he smiled down at me, "But the moment she saw me, she loved me. She sang to me as a baby…she watched over me as a child growing up…and then when I was 13 years old she decided that she wanted to talk to me. She said that she couldn't understand how I was gonna go from someone so good to something so evil. The only place she was allowed to show herself to me was in my dreams but even then she had to keep what she was hidden from me. She was never even allowed to touch me."

"Over the next few years we became very good friends. I was madly in love with her, mind you, but she kept saying it was impossible and that we could only be friends. But I'm a persistent SOB so I kept after her," he laughed and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

He kept his eyes on me as he spoke and relieved the memories, "On my 17th birthday she finally told me what she was and showed me her wings. I figured out the reason she was there but it didn't matter to me. I was completely in love with her and I would take any time I could get with her. And then, she touched me. We were very deeply in love. She told me everything after that and we decided to try to come up with a plan to keep us together. But really, the only thing we could do was except that I had to be changed. I had to live up to what I was supposed to become. She wanted me to be able to fight against any vampire so she taught me everything she knew. She prepared me for what was going to happen and the plan was that once I was strong enough, she was gonna try and lead me away from Maria and to your family, Carlisle, so I could begin regaining some humanity."

Peter chimed in now, "So when the time came to get Jasper away from Maria, I came to earth disguised as a vampire. Over the course of a few months, I broke through to him and we started to become friends. Bella was there watching the whole time but she was not allowed to show herself. Eventually, Jasper left and began wandering. But we needed a way to lead him to you Carlisle…"

I smiled now at Alice, "We found you, Alice." But then my smile quickly faded and I spoke quietly, "Your story is not an easy one to tell. I can skip over details if you want…but if you want to know your history, I can tell you and you'll have the love and support of your family to get through it. It's your choice."

She was curious and frightened. She was sitting completely still and I wished more than anything that she would just return to the bouncy little pixie I knew instead of the confused and scared child I saw in front of me now. She spoke quietly, "Please tell me what you know, Bella."

I looked at Peter and we both stood up and walked over to her. We sat down and each held her hand. Peter loosely wrapped his wings around us, providing what felt like a protective bubble around her. We told her everything. Peter even told her that her 7 year old sister saved her life. He told her what happened the day her sister, Abby, died. Abby was 2 years older than Alice and the rough lives they had led had made her very smart. She knew that day that her parents were going to drown them. She saw them dragging a screaming little Alice to the tub so she jumped up quickly and ran to them. She said that she should go first because she was the oldest. Her parents dropped Alice and grabbed her by the arm, but not before she whispered in Alice's ear to run.

Once the whole story was done, including why she found Jasper and joined the Cullen's, she was dry sobbing and I was shedding tears for her.

We sat like that for a little while until she calmed down. She looked up at me and I spoke through a ragged voice, "I'm so sorry, Alice. I'm sorry for manipulating your visions and…"

She cut me off, "No! Don't be sorry! You gave me a family. You gave me the love of a beautiful man when I needed it most and until I was able to stand on my own. You helped give me the only happiness I have ever known. Don't be sorry for that."

I wiped my eyes and smiled, "Thank you, Alice. For everything."

She smiled back as her arms went around my neck and she gave me a warm hug, "And thank you, sister. I will always be grateful."

Peter and I stood up and I went over and sat by Jasper. His arms went around my shoulder and he kissed my forehead. Peter remained standing and spoke again, "18 years ago, Bella told me she was coming to earth. She was coming on her own mission."

I smiled, "I had a plan. I wanted to join our armies. I wanted to show God that vampires and angels could fight together. He agreed that if I could find a way to combine our armies that he would uplift the damning of vampire souls and judge them all the same."

Peter looked over at me and smiled, "So, 18 years ago she came to me and said that she's found a way to do that. Combine our armies. She was coming to earth to join your coven and try to recruit you. She had everything planned before she left because once she took a human body, her memories would be locked away. The devil would be able to get into her mind too easily here on earth and in human form so she remembered none of this."

I spoke up now, "The deal I made with God stated that if, by the time I was 18, I had found a way to become part of your family, then I could begin to gain some of my memories and abilities back. But they would not begin until I had connected with Jasper again."

Peter looked down and began, "So she planned everything before she came. She had been watching you for so long that she knew your basic migration pattern…she had a good estimate of when you would return to the house in Forks and she figured that would be when she turned about 15 years old. So she found Charlie and Renee Swan. She knew that Renee was a little flighty but she could feel that Charlie was tied to that town and would never leave. Charlie and Renee would be her parents so that when you came to Forks, she would be there waiting. Only it didn't work out that way because Renee left and took her away. By the time she was 17, I became impatient and I visited her family…of course none of them knew I was there. And I spoke to you Bella while she slept, about the plan and how you had to go back to Forks, even though you were certain you'd be miserable. But you did because a couple weeks later you got on that plane and went."

I nudged into him and laughed, "Hey, thanks, Petey."

He smiled back, "Anytime, Hells Bells."

Then Edward spoke up quietly, "So we were never supposed to be together." He said it as a statement and not a question with sad eyes that made my heart bleed. Peter spoke again, "Edward, she never knew that you would fall in love with her. She never knew that she would fall in love with you. She figured that your personalities were so different that you would never fall for each other. But being human and alone, made her timid and shy. And she didn't realize that since her mind would be guarded and you wouldn't be able to read it, that it would intrigue you. She didn't know her blood would sing to you. Her plan was to come in to the family through Alice and Rosalie. She wanted to be friends with them and eventually, family to all of you. Then when the time was right she would reveal the truth to you. But that didn't happen because you fell in love with each other."

I smiled at him, "But you were so strong Edward and you protected me when I needed it. You were like my savior at the time…and you were strong enough to never give in to me about changing me or…" I didn't say it but I think he knew I was silently thanking him for resisting me physically as well because of Jasper.

He ran a hand through his hair and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Can we talk alone for a minute?"

I simply nodded and walked up to him. I put my arms around his neck from the back and hopped on his back. I whispered, "Run."

He ran and held onto my legs tighter than he ever had. We ripped through the trees and a few minutes later we stopped in the middle of the forest and he let me down. I looked down at the ground, feeling incredible guilty, "I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't think we'd fall in love but you are such a wonderful man. But when you left, I began to feel different. I could feel myself changing…especially when reconnecting with Jasper. I felt like I was finally able to be the real me."

He smiled a sad smile and sighed, "I'm not mad, Bella. Please don't apologize for having loved me. I'm glad for the little time I was able to call you mine but it's not meant to be. I can accept that. But I wanted you to know that you helped me. I can see clearly now the mistakes that I made. I never treated you like an equal. I always acted like I knew what was best for you. I mean, c'mon, you're a damn soldier for Heaven and I wouldn't let you do anything you wanted. I was selfish. But I've learned my lesson and the next time I fall in love, I will give all of myself to her. I won't hold back…I'm not afraid anymore. So, thank you."

He finished with a dazzling crooked grin and I smiled up at him, "Thank you, Edward."

He smiled and shrugged, "Who knows, Bella? Maybe I can find a pretty little angel of my very own."

I laughed at his eager smile, "I'd be willing to bet you will, Edward."

He leaned forward and kissed my cheek and I leaned in and kiss his. He sighed, "For the record, Bella…I will never look at you like a sister. You will always be someone very, very special to me…someone I will always love, just not romantically anymore. And someone who I have a great deal of respect for. A friend."

I smiled, "I have a great deal of respect for you too Edward and I hope you know that I will always love you too…just not in that way anymore. A very good friend."

He smiled and turned his back to me, "Come on, Bella. Your husband is probably waiting to tear me to shreds."

I climbed on and in a few minutes, we were back in the meadow. As soon as Edward let me down, Jasper was behind me. He whispered, "Everything okay, darlin?" I nodded and took a deep breath. Jasper walked over to Edward and I smiled as he ran a hand through his hair and Edward appeared nervous. Jasper spoke quietly, "I'm sorry you and Alice were hurt in this, Edward. That was never our intentions."

Edward smiled at him, "No worries, man."

They did their manly little half hug thing before Emmett crushed all three of them in his bulging arms and smiled, "That's just beautiful man. Fucking beautiful."

Everyone laughed as he kissed the tops of their heads and then shoved them away. Peter walked over and interrupted, "Um…we're not done yet. Just a few more minutes guys."

Everyone sat down and I took another deep breath, "Okay, so like I said before, I found a way to combine the armies. There is no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna say it…the Volturi are coming tomorrow for us. We need to destroy them and I need to know the rest of the plan. The only way for me to remember everything is to die. But before I die I have to know…are you willing to fight with us tomorrow? Please keep in mind that it makes no bearing on your soul…either way, once my plan is complete, all vampires souls will be re-evaluated. But we can use help. It's your choice though."

Emmett was the first to speak, "Of course we'll fight with you guys. You're family and family stands together. And if we fall…we fall together."

Carlisle spoke next, "Bella…Jasper…you are my children. I'm even quite fond of you Peter. We will fight with you."

Everyone nodded in agreement and my heart soared. I smiled, "Okay, so now I get to tell you about the really good part. First, Maria is coming along with about a hundred newborns…"

Peter cut me off, "What?! You never told me about that!"

I smiled, "Sorry, Peter. But I have another piece of information that you will find quite promising…"

He smiled, "Oooohhh…what is it?"

I looked around at everyone and smiled, "I have put together an army of angels up in Heaven who are willing to fight with us. Jasper's sister helped me recruit. All of your family will be here tomorrow fighting alongside us."

Everyone's eyes got big as shock poured from them. Peter was laughing and shaking his head, "No fucking way! I can't believe we have an army now backing us…amazing."

I smiled at my family, "I swear to you that we will win against the Volturi and we will not lose anyone…but first I must be killed so that I can show God that you've agreed to fight with me. Once I do that, Peter will bring me back. He has the power to manipulate my body and so he can get me breathing again and get my heart beating. Once I come back, Jasper will bite me so I can be changed. I know there's more to the plan but I have to die so I can remember."

Peter looked over his shoulder, "Shit…I'll be right back."

I watched him get up and walk over by a tree. He was having a conversation with someone but I couldn't see anyone there. _An angel…_

He appeared upset and was trying to argue but I couldn't hear the words. Finally he gave out a defeated sigh and nodded.

He walked back over to us and spoke quickly, "Okay, you guys say you're in…now you have to prove it. God has a test for us. He wants to see how well we work together as a team and under stressful circumstances. We have a job to do."

I looked at Peter with furrowed brows, "What do you mean, Peter?"

He sighed, "You're all coming with me on a job. I will give more details to you on the way but we have to move now. If any of you wish to stay behind, that is your choice."

They all hopped up and waited for instructions. Peter smiled, "Okay, Jasper and Bella will ride with Charlotte and me. The rest of you take Em's jeep and follow behind us. I will explain on the way, you stay close enough so that you all can listen. Okay? Let's go."

With that, Jasper had me around his waist as we ran to Peter's car. He led us to the barn this time and I couldn't help but laugh when I saw his car. It was a 64' Impala convertible. It was pearl black with gold flake in it so it shined and it had the words, "Here comes the Reaper…" airbrushed on the side.

He smiled as we hopped in, "What? I love my job and I have to get ready to go into killer mode so hang on…"

The car roared to life as Eazy E's "Real Motherfukin G's" came blaring through the speakers. I was cracking up as he raised the hydraulics and floored it. Emmett's Jeep followed closely behind us. I laughed, "Peter…gangsta rap? You're not gangster…"

He scoffed and turned his head to look at me in the backseat, "I'm a fuckin angel of death…what could be more gangsta than that?"

Jasper smiled at me, "He's got a point, babe?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "I guess it is kind of gangster…"

Peter held up his fist for us to give him some dogg, which we did and he spoke, "Okay…testing, 1...2...3...Em, can you guys hear me?"

They must've said yes because he continued, "Alright, here's the plan…"

**Sorry for the evil cliffy but this chapter is already 22 pages long! I'm a bit verbose I suppose…oh well, hope you enjoyed.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Are you freakin kidding me! I have over 1600 reviews and I am so grateful to you guys! Sorry that I don't get to respond to each review but I don't get a lot of time to write so I wanna make sure I get the chapters done. Thank you guys so much for your continued support and love!**

**Jasper's POV**

We pulled out of the barn like a bat out of Hell with Emmett on our tail.

_Everything's moving too fast and what the fuck is this test about….haven't we been tested enough?_

I can hear everyone in the other car, they haven't even had time to process that their families are coming back to fight. At least Carlisle told me he had a talk with the family before we got there. He tried to prepare them for anything because he had a feeling this was going to be big. I don't even know that I've fully comprehended it yet. But before I have a chance to start that train of thought, Peter begins telling us the plan.

"Each of you will have a specific duty to complete on this job. Here's the background: we're going after two males, James Alan age 46 and Wayne Underwood age 42. They have been deemed for termination for crimes of a volatile and horrific nature. You must understand that I am _not _the one who sneaks into grandma's room in the middle of the night and takes her in her sleep…I go after the damned. We will not just be killing these men today, we will be sending their souls to Hell."

I heard Esme gasp and could feel the trepidation coming from the Jeep behind us. He addressed Esme directly when he spoke, "Esme, I know this is overwhelming but let me explain the situation we'll be dealing with. The location is a diner right outside the city. When we arrive at the diner, I need Carlisle and Alice to go in and get some chocolate chip cookies…"

Bella began to laugh and tried to muffle it with her hand when Peter just rolled his eyes at her and continued, "…The rest of you will be outside with me. About 100 yards away from us will be the two we're after. They will be in the process of kidnapping a 4 year old girl. Wayne will stab the mother six times with a dull switchblade while James rips the child from her car seat and throws her into the back seat of his 84 Buick. I hope I don't have to say what their intentions are with that child. But let me say that this is not their first crime. They are seasoned criminals and even God has a breaking point."

He quickly grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with his fingertip. He took a long drag and then I watched his eyes take on an ominous murky black color through the rearview mirror.

He spoke with a cool and even tone to his voice that was unlike anything I had ever heard from him…he was usually so animated.

"You wanna know why I love my job so much? _I_ am vengeance. _I_ am wrath. I get to take out the bad guy. And while I enjoy ridding the world of its evil infestation, it also pains me to know that by surrendering their souls to the devil, I am helping make him more powerful. But those are the rules and I must abide."

I watched his eyes fade back into the red I was used to. He continued, "Anyway, the perps will commit this act about 100 yards away from us. Once the child is in the car, we begin. Carlisle, your job is to save the mother. You need to keep her alive until an ambulance can arrive. Alice, you are the distraction…"

I could hear Alice huff from the other car. Peter continued, "…you need to keep the humans entertained and distracted while the rest of us go after the child and the perps. Bella, you have an ability that you haven't practiced yet but you're just going to have to have faith in your abilities. You will throw up a protective curtain around us. What this means is that humans will not see what is really going on with us. They will see an illusion of us rescuing the child but then they will see the car driving off into the distance. That will not be happening. Then, Bella, you will stop the car by any means necessary. Don't worry, darling, you'll know what to do. Rose and Emmett, you are my muscle. Once the car is stopped, you two will drag the perps out and bring them to me. Esme, while Rose and Emmett are obtaining the men, you will grab the child. The cookies are for her. Keep her distracted and comfort her while Carlisle works on the mother."

He continued, "Edward, you are my information man. You will monitor the thoughts of everyone around us, ensuring that our illusion is working and alerting me to any issues. If you hear anything that worries you, let me know immediately and I will intervene. Charlotte, you are the getaway driver. Once I dispose of the souls and hand them over, Rose and Em will place the bodies back in the car. You will drive the car off and dispose of it into the lake about 5 miles north of where we'll be."

His eyes caught mine in the rearview mirror, "Jasper, you are the boss. Nothing begins without your command. You will need to keep your family calm and collected while instructing them. Do not leave Bella's side. She will need you close because you make her abilities stronger. Now that everyone knows their job, I need to prepare you for what you're going to see."

I watched as he lit another cigarette and took a long drag, "Like I said before, I have to hand over the souls. There will be two demons there waiting to take them back down to Hell with them. To put it bluntly, they're going to fuck with your head and your emotions. They will wait to do this until after our mission is complete, but once they have the souls, they will attempt to get you to follow them as they descend into Hell. You have to try and fight through it…try to recognize when it's happening and push it away."

He looked at me again, "Jasper, besides me and Bella, you are the only one who will be able to fight against them fairly easily…Bella taught you how to…um _fight _your way through conflicting emotions…"

I laughed to myself…_pleasure and pain…_

I heard Edward mutter from the Jeep behind us, "God please let me have the ability to turn off this mind reading crap…"

_Sorry, Edward…_

Peter kept on, "Anyway, you'll fight through it easier so you'll have to help them if they come under attack."

I nodded once and kept quiet.

He sighed, "Alright, that's it. We've got 3 minutes till we arrive at the location. Any questions?"

Alice spoke quietly and I could feel her anxiousness, "Um…what if we fail?"

Bella turned and looked out the back window and I could feel her complete confidence, conviction, and cockiness coming from her thick. "Alice, we will not fail. I have put over 150 years into these plans. They are meticulous and without fault. Don't doubt us for one second, Ali."

I looked at her, "Did you hear her, Bella?"

She smiled at me, "No, but I could feel her. Project what I'm feeling, babe. Make them all feel my confidence and it will help them with their own."

I nodded and quickly pushed all her confidence and cockiness out to everyone. I could feel the air change as it enveloped us. Her strength and conviction was completely consuming and infallible.

A moment later, Peter spoke again, "Oh, by the way, I need for us to blend in and since you are now in my army, I can use my camouflage on you. It will only change the way you look and I will remove it once the mission is complete."

I watched in amazement and heard the gasps from everyone around me as I watched pale white skin become kissed by the sun. I turned to look behind me and saw blue, brown, hazel and green eyes staring back at me in amazement.

I looked down at Bella and she gasped as she brought her hand up to my face, "Your eyes? Oh God, Jazz…they're just like I remember." I smiled softly at her and she returned the smile.

"We're here," Peter spoke as he pulled into the old road side diner. Bella put her hand on Peter's shoulder and laughed, "Blend in, huh? You really think this car is going to help us blend in?"

He just shrugged and said, "Fuck it."

Peter spoke again, "Everyone ready?"

We all quickly nodded and got out of the vehicles. It was surreal to look into Carlisle's hazel eyes and Alice's blue ones as they smiled at me while heading into the diner. We convened at the Jeep. Peter pulled out his cigarette pack and offered. Me, Bella, and Emmett took one and I was surprised when Edward took one. He gave me a weak smile and just shrugged. I put my hand on his shoulder and thought…_Don't worry, man. Everything's gonna be okay._

He smiled over at me and nodded.

His head then turned quickly and he muttered, "They're coming. I can hear their thoughts. They're looking for a child…doesn't matter to them what gender…as long as they're younger than a teenager."

I could feel the disgust rolling off of him and I knew that he was hearing a lot more details than he was sharing. I suddenly felt for him and his inability to block out hearing other's warped thoughts.

I watched an old station wagon pull in and park. The woman driving looked young…maybe 23 or 24 years old. The little girl was in the back seat. I watched her look out the window and she smiled at me with deep dimples, bouncy brown curls, and chocolate eyes. I smiled back.

Then I could feel the hate and malice coming closer and growing stronger. "They're here," I said quietly as I watched the 84 Buick pull into the parking lot.

Peter gave me a quick nod and we waited and watched.

Rosalie spoke up, "Why does the mother have to be stabbed? Can't we prevent that from happening?"

Peter shook his head, "I know you may not understand God's reasoning behind it, Rose, but trust me, it must happen. Carlisle will save her, darling. Don't worry."

She nodded once and took a deep breath.

So we stood there and waited until I was able to give the order to proceed. It was a difficult thing for us to watch the events as they unfolded.

Quickly, the two men jumped from the car and we watched as one grabbed the woman and pulled out his switch blade. He moved fast and she was lying halfway between the front seat of her car and the ground. The child was pulled from the back seat and thrown into the back of their car with no mercy as she cried out. The second the car doors closed and they were back in the car, I began.

"Bella, throw the curtain up." She closed her eyes for just a moment and Peter threw his cigarette down, "It's up."

I nodded, "Let's go."

I grabbed Bella and we all took off running. I saw Carlisle come out of the diner and he was by the woman's side in an instant with towels and water. Alice began causing a scene while she ran around screaming and dry sobbing…speaking with everyone who was outside and making sure their attention was directed at her.

The car peeled out and began speeding down the road. I watched as a streak of lightening rung from the sky and crashed into a huge tree at the side of the road. A second later, it was crashing to the ground and laid across the road, effectively blocking the vehicle.

When we saw the vehicle's reverse lights come on, she did the same thing behind them. They were trapped in between the two trees in the road.

I looked over at Rose, Esme and Em, "Go."

They took off and I watched Esme fling the car door open and pull the crying child into her arms. She ran back at a human pace to Alice and they began to care for the girl while Carlisle continued his work on the mother.

A moment later, Em and Rose were dragging the two men from the vehicle as they fought, kicking and screaming. One pulled out his dull switch blade and lunged for Rose. She laughed as she broke his hand and the knife went flying through the air and landing over by Bella and me.

They dragged the two men to Peter who was standing in front of their vehicle.

He looked at them and spoke calmly, "Kneel."

They fell to their knees and quit struggling. I watched as his eyes turned into murky pools of charcoal. He crouched down to look in their eyes and he whispered, "Do you know who I am and why I'm here?"

The two sick fuckers shook their heads as they began sobbing.

Peter smiled…but the way he smiled sent shivers down my spine. He slowly raised his wings and the men began crying hysterically and begging for forgiveness.

Peter spoke quietly and without emotion in his voice, "Judgment has been made…I am merely the executioner. James Alan and Wayne Underwood, you have been sentenced to die. Your souls will be sent to Hell. You are no longer under God's protection and no longer welcome in His world. You have destroyed lives and caused irreparable pain and damage to the innocent. You have been given chance after chance to redeem yourselves but it was to no avail. You leave God no other option than to eradicate you and forfeit your souls to the devil."

He leaned forward and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. Then he whispered, "Tell your new master that Peter says hi." He looked over at me and smiled, "The devil really hates it when I do that."

I could feel the fear coming from the men in thick, engulfing waves. Then their bodies collapsed, but I could still feel them.

A moment later…the demons arrived.

Everyone gasped as they stood across from Peter. I'm not sure what I expected but I was shocked by what I saw. They had human forms with wings like Peter and Bella but their wings were completely black and shredded much worse. Their skin was so pale it was almost translucent and you could practically see right through them. Their eyes were completely gone, leaving nothing but empty sockets. Their facial features were like a human but just a little more…twisted.

One of them smiled and the wicked wide grin spread across his hideous face, contorting his features even more. "Hello Peter," the voice took me by surprise. It was soft and haunting and completely mesmerizing.

Peter lit another cigarette before plastering a big goofy grin on his face, "Hey homies what's up? How's hell been treating you?"

I could feel the annoyance coming from them and I'm sure that's what Peter was trying to do. The other demon spoke now with a similar soft and terrifying voice, "We enjoyed it more when you were there to provide us _entertainment_…however, it appears that you have brought some people with you on this job. And vampires, no less. Are you reevaluating your relationship with God? Have you decided to come back where you truly belong?"

Peter smiled and shook his head, "Nope…me and God are still cool."

The demons nodded once before turning and looking at my family. One of them held onto the souls of the two men while the other demon glided closer to Rosalie. I monitored her emotions and they began going crazy with fear and need. Emmett stepped in front of her protectively.

The demon smiled at him, "Wrath is a great emotion, Emmett. Why don't you and your wife follow us? We could use your muscle and her assertiveness. You will live like royalty and any desire you wish will be fulfilled."

Emmett didn't mince his words, "Fuck off."

Then the demon turned to Edward, "Poor Edward. All alone. No _real _family or someone to love you. Always the outcast. Always the butt of the joke. All this power and yet you hold yourself back because of what? Family? Your real family is dead. Your own _brother _stole the love of your life right from under your very nose and she just couldn't jump into bed with him fast enough. Is that how you treat people you care about? Come with me Edward and you will have more power than you could ever imagine…unless you really are just a spineless pussy like your "family" _really _believes you to be."

Edward stood there while his emotions churned. I grabbed Bella's hand and stood in front of her and Edward. I looked the demon in the eyes and spoke calmly, "Why don't you try that shit on me?"

His face twisted into a wicked smile, "Major Jasper Whitlock…it's quite an honor to meet you. But I find myself stuck with so many questions…for instance, why did you feel the need to protect this child when you obviously had no empathy when ripping out the throat of a similar child many years ago? Do you remember her cries? Do you remember the terror that resonated from her small delicate body that you mutilated beyond recognition? You are no hero, Jasper. You were not strong enough to stop yourself from shredding that child…her name was Katie, by the way. Her parents killed themselves three months later so let me personally thank you for sending their souls to my master. We have enjoyed them thoroughly."

I could feel the terror and malice so thick that I could easily drown in it. But I knew better…they were just words and I would not fall into his trap.

I smiled, "Thanks for the little trip down memory lane, man…"

Just then Bella pushed her way beside me and crossed her arms as she looked the demon up and down.

He smiled at her, "Isabella…this really is a treat. I see you have lost your wings…what a pity…I really loved the way they felt…it truly is a pleasure to see you like this…human…weak…vulnerable."

I growled and Edward put his arm on my shoulder as Emmett and Rosalie walked over by us.

Bella's cockiness never faltered and she threw her head back in laughter as she walked over to Peter and bummed a cigarette. The demons watched as she lit it with her fingertip. She took a long drag and smiled a wicked little smile, "I am not completely vulnerable and I am most certainly not weak. And I feel I must ask…is it really such a pleasure to see me? I mean, I am the one who snuck into Hell, rescued my friend, and snuck out again. Peter and I are the only ones who have ever gotten away. I am certain that it brings you no pleasure to be faced with the woman who made you all look so…foolish."

I could feel the anger rising and I moved closer to her but she suddenly turned her head and said, "Stop and drop to your knees."

I instantly fell to my knees and looked at her, "What are you doing, Bella?"

She smiled, "I think that it's time I made a deal with the devil."

_No! Fuck! Shit…she told me she had to make a deal with the devil so he would grant her power over his army. She has to do this…fuck._

Everyone gasped but she quickly dropped them to their knees as well. Peter stood close to her and quickly nodded his head, "If you say you must go…then you must. But Bella I can only bring your human body back to life if your soul returns here within 7 minutes. After that time, if you haven't returned…I will be coming to get you."

She walked over to me and kissed my forehead, "I _will _be back." I grabbed her hand and pulled her down to me and crashed my lips to hers in desperation. I didn't want her to go.

I heard the demons laughing their ominous cackling laugh. "Oh Isabella. Do you honestly think that you can return to Hell with us and our Master will just let you walk away? You will not be able to fight him without Peter and he will not succumb to any of your deals. Leave with us now and I assure you, you will never see daylight again."

She pulled away and smirked at them, "You underestimate me…have you not yet learned your lesson? Have you forgotten that your beloved master was once just an angel like me? He is not as powerful as you make him to be. You are his fuel. You are his energy. I am _not _a victim. And let me assure you, I will not sneak out of Hell this time…I will simply walk away and your master will allow me to do so."

She was as serious as a fucking heart attack. She wasn't scared in the slightest and I watched her eyes as they sparkled now, almost completely golden. She walked over to Peter and smiled, "Here's your chance, Petey. Do your worst."

He pulled her to him in a hug and whispered, "As much as I'd love to kill you in some elaborate way…I cannot allow you to suffer. 7 minutes Bella. We'll be waiting."

She nodded and I could hear everyone gasp and cry out as Peter quickly snapped her neck and she fell limp in his arms.

I kept my eyes closed until I couldn't feel her presence anymore. Once she and the demons were gone, I opened my eyes and went to her body. I quickly scooped her up and Peter put his hand on my shoulder, "Take her to the woods and wait while I finish up."

Then I ran until I was deep in the forest with her limp, lifeless body pulled close to me. I fell to my knees and tried to keep my emotions under control but I was drowning in fear and worry.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Edward. He crouched down next to me, "I didn't think you should be alone."

For the first time since I met him, he truly felt like a brother to me.

"Thanks Edward."

He simply nodded and sat down on the forest floor. After a moment he spoke quietly, "She'll be back, Jasper. She'd never leave you if she wasn't certain she was coming back."

I spoke through my thoughts…_I know…but fuck man, why can't we just be together? Why does everything have to be so fuckin hard?_

He shook his head, "I don't know, Jazz but anything worth having is worth fighting for. She's not just fighting for you…she's fighting for all of us. She thinks we're worth it so now we just have to have faith that we are. We are not perfect creatures by any stretch or measure but…we're not that bad. We'll get through this, man…as a family. You're not alone and you never will be."

_Fuck, Edward…I'm sorry for being such an ass to you…you're a good guy._

Just then the rest of the family emerged and Peter was by her side. I could hear Esme and Alice dry sobbing and Carlisle was beside himself with worry.

"How long has it been, Peter?" I looked up into his eyes and watched the golden swirls break through from the onyx. "5 minutes, 13 seconds."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath when I heard Carlisle begin praying. When he was finished I looked up at Peter again, "Time?"

He stood up and I watched his eyes go black again, "6 minutes, 32 seconds…I'm getting ready to go after her."

I still held her body tight against me while I spoke, "I'm coming too. Kill me and take me with you."

He shook his head, "No, man…"

I clenched my jaw as I spoke again, "Take me with you or I will build a fire and kill myself…"

Then Edward spoke up, "Me too."

Rosalie next, "I'm coming too."

Everyone quickly joined in and Peter closed his eyes and sighed, "Alright…"

But then I felt her. Peter's eyes opened quickly and I wanted to laugh but instead managed a very excited, "She's back!"

I couldn't see her but I knew she was there. Her love, faith, and conviction were unyielding.

Peter knelt next to her body as I laid her down to the ground. Everyone gathered around and I watched Peter place his hand on her neck for a moment before placing it on her heart. He tilted her chin until her lips parted and he leaned over her. He didn't touch his lips to hers but he leaned in close and blew a small breath into her mouth.

A moment later, I heard her heartbeat and she gasped. Peter sat back down and I pulled her close. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled, "Man, he is going to be so pissed when we pull this off."

I laughed and ran my hand along her soft cheek, "Never…ever…leave me again, Bella."

She smiled and traced a finger down my arm, "I swear that I will never ever leave you again, baby."

I leaned down and brushed my lips across hers and then I just held her for a moment. I could feel everyone's relief and love.

She spoke softly into my shoulder, "It's time for you to change me, Jazz."

I pulled away and quickly nodded, "Okay, darlin. I'm so fuckin ready to make you mine forever."

She smiled, "I've always been yours, Jasper, but yeah, this will give us our forever."

Peter crouched down next to us, "Bella, what deal did you make?"

She smiled at him, "I convinced him to let me have full control of the army of vampires. Once Jasper changes me, the venom will automatically draft me into the army…he thinks that my soul will be damned because of it. But, I made a deal with God before I came here. God said that if I combined the armies then he would judge the vampires the same as humans and reevaluate all of those who have been damned. So, the venom will also seal the deal with God by giving me control of the army, thus combining us. I will, of course, hand over my control over to God. I don't need that kind of responsibility."

He laughed but it was weak. Then he sighed, "Bella…the venom is going to be excruciating. You feel everything so strongly already and because of our time restraint, I am going to have to push it through your body very fast. We will be taking 3 days worth of pain and concentrating it to about an hour. Once the venom is almost done coursing through your body, your flesh will burn away and you will be here with full power and in your pure form."

She simply nodded and looked at me, "It's worth it."

I smiled and couldn't help but kiss her once more before causing her agonizing pain. I was feeling extremely nervous about this…

I felt her warm hand slide up my arm and into my hair pulling me closer. As the kiss deepened…my fears lessened and by the time I pulled away I was ready.

I gently kissed her hand and whispered, "I'll be right here with you Isabella."

She nodded and took a deep breath, "Now, baby."

I took a deep breath and leaned into her neck. I kissed it softly and whispered, "I love you my darlin wife." Then I pressed my teeth into her flesh until the skin broke. The blood tasted so good…unlike anything I had ever tasted but I was strong enough to fight the urge. I pushed venom through and then ran my tongue over the wound, sealing it.

I continued this pattern on her wrists and ankles. Once I was done, Peter took her hand and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Bella."

She began shrieking and for a moment I felt the excruciating burn but then it was gone. I held her close as Peter held her hand and used his powers to push the venom through faster. She was screaming and writhing but she was blocking me from feeling her pain.

I began rocking her gently and I looked to Peter who also appeared to be hurting as his jaw was clenched tightly and his eyes were forcibly shut but still I felt nothing. I couldn't take it, "Peter! Why can't I feel it? Is she blocking me and not you?"

He never opened his eyes but he spoke through ragged breaths, "Yes, she's blocking you. It fucking hurts, man. Fucking agonizing…she's trying to protect you. She can't block me…we share our pain so it can be manageable."

I spoke again, "Share it with me. I can help lessen it more. Please…fuck, Peter, please…I need to feel this…she has always felt my pain, I need to feel hers…please…"

I watched the fingers of his other hand dig into the ground as he hissed in pain and I leaned into Bella's neck and begged, "Please Bella…please baby, let me feel you. I don't care if it hurts, darlin…I am in agony already because I can't feel you…please baby…let me in…"

She let out a blood curdling scream and her fingers clenched my t-shirt…then I felt it.

It felt like I was sitting in the middle of a fire. It was unbearable and I couldn't believe that I was actually helping to lessen it. I could not feel or hear or sense anything else but the burn. I clenched her tighter and hissed, "Fuck!"

And the three of us sat there in agony for what seemed like a lifetime but only lasted an hour. Then I felt Peter stand and he grabbed my arms and jerked me away from her. I screamed, "What the fuck are you doing?" He calmly said, "Stop now, Jasper. Her flesh is beginning to burn away. You cannot hold her during this. She must do this alone."

I fell to my knees as I watched the skin begin to burn away. It started at the bottom of her feet and worked its way up…slowly. There were no flames…it was just a small ring of fire that began turning her skin to ash as it rolled up her body.

She was in so much pain. She was clenching the ground and screaming in agony. Everyone was sobbing and I crawled to her and straddled her...leaning down as close as I could get to her without touching. I brought my lips within a hair of hers. I closed my eyes and began whispering, "Bella I swear to you that when this is all done…I will spend the rest of forever making sure that you only feel good things, darlin…"

The screaming became whimpering and although she was still clenching the ground, she had stopped writhing about. I continued whispering to her, "You're doing so good, baby…I'm so proud of you…and when you're unbreakable again, I fully intend on testing your strength in my own way, darlin…we're gonna build a house on my parents land…Peter will be close by…the rest of the family can be close by too…we're gonna catch fireflies and climb trees…and we're gonna make love every night in our meadow and greet each new day watching the sunrise in our tree…forever baby…you're my dream come true Isabella…"

The fire had moved up to her neck now and I looked down at the ash outline of her body. I felt faint…like I could actually pass out but I knew my baby needed me so I had to man the fuck up…

Her eyes were clenched together tightly and I laid my head on the ground by her ear and closed my eyes and just kept whispering, "It's almost over, sugar…and the second I can touch you again…I will never let you go, baby…I don't have to touch you for you to feel me, angel…I know you can feel how much I love you and how much I need to hold you in my arms again…"

And then, the pain was gone and replaced with elation and love. I felt a large gust of wind and I heard, "Hey Jazz."

I raised my head and opened my eyes and I was met with the most beautiful creature in all of existence. Her wings were fanned out underneath us and her pools of swirling gold looked into mine. "Hey Bella," I whispered before my lips met hers. She was so warm as I let some of my body weight on her. Her tongue was hot as it swept across my bottom lip. When I parted my lips and our tongues met…it was the most amazing feeling of fire and ice. She was even hotter than I remembered and everything about the softness of her skin and the heat from her body was overwhelmingly pleasurable.

I moaned softly and then I heard an "Oh my…" from Esme. Bella heard it too because we just stopped what we were doing like a deer stuck in the headlights.

_Shit I forgot they were there…_

Edward laughed and I pulled slowly away from Bella. She had a lazy smirk on her beautiful face and I couldn't help but return it.

I pulled away and grabbed her hand as we both rose to our feet. I smiled at my family, "Sorry."

They just laughed and ran over to Bella. Everyone took turns hugging her and feeling her wings.

Once they were done, she smiled, "Okay, guys, I need to bring you up to speed and then we need to get back to Peter's so that we can begin training."

Everyone sat down on the ground and looked to her.

She smiled and I couldn't keep my eyes…or hands for that matter…off her wings.

"The Volturi will arrive in 18 hours, 34 minutes. Maria and the newborn army will be arriving 8 minutes and 32 seconds after them. They believe that they are planning an attack on us…however, it is I who have led them here like lambs to the slaughter. I had soldiers infiltrate both the Volturi and Maria's army 18 years ago when I came here. They have spent this time gaining the trust of the leaders and convincing them that they needed to eradicate or capture us."

She looked over at me, "Jazz, baby, your brother Caleb is working undercover in the Volturi. He will be with them tomorrow and when the fight begins, he will show them who he's really fighting for."

I smiled…_Caleb's gonna be here…how fuckin awesome is that!_

Then she turned to Emmett, "Hey big brother, _your _big brother, Evan, infiltrated Maria's coven. And Esme, your son, David, infiltrated the coven as well so they can work together. For the past 18 years, they have been putting together a team of vampires who will fight alongside us. They also have the ability to control the newborn army so once the battle begins, the newborns will be fighting _for _us instead of _against _us."

I just shook my head, "You're fuckin amazing, Bella."

She smiled, "Thanks, Jazz."

She continued, "We have to come up with a plan to keep the Volturi from attacking until the newborn army arrive. Once the newborns arrive, I will destroy Aro. Upon seeing this, Jane will try to throw her attack of pain…at this point, Peter and I will lift our wings in front of you. They will provide a shield but also, the pain will bounce back to the Volturi and knock them on their asses. We'll lower our wings and then we all attack. David has been given instruction to detain Maria…she is mine and I want to make sure she sees my face before I destroy her. I've been waiting a really long time for vengeance and I will get it tomorrow."

I looked down at her arms and saw the faint scars that ran jagged down them. I hadn't really seen them as a human but I figured they must be from the claws…then I got an idea.

"Hey babe? You said we need to keep the Volturi from attacking until the newborn army arrives…well I've got an idea. Psychological warfare."

She raised an eyebrow in question and I continued, "Peter used his ability to camouflage us as humans, right? Can you guys use your ability to cover all of the family with scars?"

She nodded and I continued, "Well, I say that tomorrow we go out there and scare the fuck out of the Volturi. Bella and Peter will use their camouflage to cover all of you in scars, long jagged ones like theirs and crescent ones like me, then they can make our eyes red. We go to battle like a band of rogue psychotic vampires. Men, we show up in only jeans and barefooted…I want them to see as many of the scars as possible. Ladies, you wear tank tops and shorts. None of you speak to them…let me handle that, you guys just need to stand behind me snarling and growling and looking like fuckin monsters. They'll be so scared, that Aro will likely try to negotiate with us…but there will be no negotiations. This should give us enough time until the newborn army arrives and the battle can begin."

Alice smiled at me, "Wow, Jazzy, that's an awesome plan!"

Everyone quickly agreed and Bella smiled up at me, "We are so gonna kick some ass tomorrow."

I laughed but then I watched her face turn somber. She took a deep breath and continued, "So, the battle against the Volturi really shouldn't be difficult because we will out number them heavily. But…"

She ran her hands through her hair and sighed, "…unfortunately, there is no way to avoid going to war with the demons tomorrow too."

Everyone gasped and she gulped before she continued, "Once we take out the Volturi and the devil sees that I have betrayed him, he will send his demons after us. That's when the real war begins. But, no worries, because I have a plan. Since I have the venom in me now, my abilities are stronger and I now have the ability to create my own portals to hell. So, once the Volturi are destroyed, I will dig my fingers into the ground and make a hole that leads to hell. The devil's gonna be pissed so he will send his demons after us but because he will think that he's only coming after _us_, he will only send about a third of the demons after us. By creating the hole to hell, they will utilize it for the attack, and this gives us the advantage of knowing where they're coming from."

She grabbed a stick and began drawing on the ground as she spoke, "Okay, here is the mountain by Peter's house. The fight against the Volturi will begin here in the meadow. I will create the hole here. As soon as they come flying out of this hole, the angels will drop from the sky and begin a mid-air attack. It will catch them by surprise so we should be able to get this first wave under control before the second wave comes in. Once the devil sees that there are an army of angels attacking as well, he will send in the rest of his demons. We will have angels surrounding the edge of the hole I create so that any demon that tries to come through that way, will be quickly pushed back. This will force the demons to blow the top of the mountain and gain entrance that way. I will have angels in place and ready when that begins. Now, because I had Peter put up the protective perimeter around his property, we can contain the war within it's boundaries. I'll have angels protecting the perimeter so that no demons can sneak through."

Peter smiled, "Fucking A, Bella!"

She smiled, "You see, the first war lasted so long because we had no idea how to fight against their attacks and because their was too much room on Earth for us to fight. It was too difficult to contain them…but this way, they will be contained within this perimeter and we should be able to push them back. Keep in mind that the soul cannot be destroyed so we will not be killing these demons…we will be pushing them back through the holes to Hell. That's our objective…push 'em back. Now, they have 1524 demons…we have 728 angels and 112 vampires so we will be outnumbered. That's why I think that splitting the demons arrival into two waves will be helpful. We're smarter than them. When they attack, they do so in chaos…they have no plans, they just go into anarchy and fight. We have a plan and I am going to spend the next hours preparing you as much as possible. So, we should get going back to Peter's house so we can begin training."

Everyone stood and she looked at us again, "Um…there's one other thing…when the demons attack, they will not be trying to kill you because your soul would just go to Heaven and you could return here as angels and continue fighting. Instead, they will be trying to drag you along to hell with them so that they can break your will and damn your soul again. As you know, they can attack the mind, but their powers cannot penetrate though our wings. So each of you will be assigned an angel who will stay by your side during the duration of the battle and act as your personal shield. Charlotte, Peter will stay by your side. Jazz, I will be yours. Carlisle, your father will be with you. Esme, your son David will be with you. Emmett, your other brother Adam will be with you. Rosalie, your sister Annabelle will be with you. Alice, your sister Abby will be with you. And Edward, your parents are some of my most tactical soldiers and I need to have them on guard by the portals so you will have Lily, Jasper's sister with you."

Edward raised an eyebrow at her and I could feel his curiosity.

_That's my little sister, man…don't even think about it._

He just shrugged and muttered, "She's an angel, Jazz, I'm sure she wouldn't be interested in me and besides…she'll just be doing her job. You've got nothing to worry about."

Bella giggled but she wouldn't tell me why.

Then she grabbed Peter's car keys from his hand and smiled, "Okay, let's get back so we can begin training…I'm driving, Peter."

He just shrugged, "Whatever, just be careful with my baby."

We took off running and soon made our way back to the vehicles. The parking lot was cleared now. The ambulance had arrived and taken the woman and child to the local hospital and Carlisle had been successful in saving her life.

Bella and Charlotte jumped in the front seat of Peter's car, leaving me and Peter to the back seat. Bella giggled, "I have been waiting to do this for quite some time…"

She threw the car into gear while "I'm A Souljah" by Tupac blared through the speakers. A moment later, we were roaring down the highway while Bella weaved in and out of traffic. She was giddy with excitement and then Peter asked, "Hey Bella, how did you convince the devil to let you come back?"

She turned and smiled at him, "I attacked his ego. I told him that he could either agree to my terms or he could keep me trapped in hell…but if he chose to keep me, he would be risking looking like a fool again when I escaped. I assured him that I would escape if he tried to keep me there and he was too worried about looking stupid again to risk my escape. I love pride…it's such a fantastic sin!"

Soon, we were pulling up to Peter's house and getting ready to begin our training.

**Up next: Training, and at least the battle with the Volturi…possibly the war with the demons too depending on how long the chapter is when I'm finished with the Volturi…**

**We're coming down to the last 2 or 3 chapters and then an epilogue…hope I didn't disappoint!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys make me think that I may try to start writing for real. I've always loved it but I'm not sure why I never really pursued it so thanks for your words of encouragement!**

**Music: Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Lake of Fire by Nirvana**

**If you guys are interested in an E/B story, check out Starting Again by AutumnOtts**

**Or a good J/B story by mommybrook called Somebody to Love**

**Jasper's POV**

Once we arrived at Peter's house, Bella jumped out of the car and tossed the keys to Peter. Everyone convened around her and she took charge, "Okay, let's go to the meadow, we need lots of room."

We quickly ran to the meadow. She smiled, "First things first…you need to see how we fight so you'll know what you're up against when the demons arrive. Just sit down and observe while Peter and I give you a demonstration."

We all sat down and watched as she and Peter took to opposite sides of the meadow. They both used their feet to drag a line in the dirt. She looked over at us, "Our objective is to push them back, so Peter will be trying to get me behind this line while I try to push him behind his."

They both crouched down and held their wings high. They both had cocky smirks on their face and Peter spoke, "I've been waiting a long time to kick your ass Bella."

She rolled her eyes, "You'll be waiting a lot longer Peter cuz it's not gonna happen…and trust me, you will never say I hit like a girl again once we do this."

She whispered, "Ready?"

He nodded. She whispered again, "Attack."

Then they were air born. They collided in mid air with a deafening thud. She had his arms pinned behind his back as she threw him to the ground. The earth shook and cracked beneath him from the force. Then she was on him, she grabbed the wings from underneath him and flipped him back behind her, closer to his line.

He let out a sigh, "Oh holy fuck! That's it, no more Mister Nice Guy."

She turned and lunged for him but a streak of lightening crashed into her and pinned her to the ground. She screamed, "You dick!"

He laughed as the lightening faded and he grabbed her wings and twisted his body with force, throwing her over his shoulder and closer to her line.

I would've been worried but the smile never left her face as they fought. She did truly enjoy what she did.

As he lunged for her, she swept her wings close to the ground and knocked him on his ass. Then she straddled him and held his arms down. She laughed, "Give it up Peter…you can't beat me."

He laughed back, "Watch me."

Then he threw his leg around hers and pushed back until they rolled over and he was on top of her. He held her hands down as his knees kept her wings down. He smiled, "You're getting rusty, Hells Bells."

She smirked and I swear I heard a crack as she brought her knee up forcefully between his legs and kneed him in his balls.

He immediately let go of her and grabbed himself before rolling over on his back and whimpering, "Time out…"

She stood up and laughed, "You can't call a time out…we're in war!"

He still held his balls as he rocked back and forth, "Even demons have more couth than to knee a man in his junk, Bella."

She smiled, "By any means necessary, Peter. Don't worry, I'm sure Charlotte will kiss it all better later."

Charlotte laughed and yelled out, "But only if you win, Big Daddy Pete!"

He rubbed himself once more before jumping to his feet and putting on a serious face, "Alright…this is for a blow job, I'm back in the game."

I just shook my head at what my family must think.

Then Bella laughed, "Um…and this is also to save the world, Peter."

He just shrugged, "Yeah, yeah…that too."

She just shook her head and crouched again. Then she smiled, "Okay, Peter. Ya ready to really fight? I was just getting warmed up."

He took a deep breath and shook out his hands, "Okay Bella. Let's quit fucking around and fight."

I looked up as the sky became black as night. Bella and Peter's eyes clouded over muddy and black. She didn't crouch this time, she stood there with her head held high and motioned Peter to come at her.

He stood motionless for a moment as they eyed the other one down. Then it happened so fast even I could barely see it. The meadow filled with twisters and the wind blew like a hurricane. Rain pelted the ground, hard and fast. Thunder shook the ground beneath us and lightening began striking everywhere around us. The meadow was in complete chaos and it made it difficult to focus on them.

Their movements were even faster than I expected and they used the elements of nature against one another. Trees were crashing to the ground as Bella tried to pin Peter with one. He just dropped another one and knocked the falling tree out of his path. They were up in the air, clawing and throwing each other around.

Then I heard some wolves howling in the distance…

_Oh hell no…_

Peter and Bella stopped and then everything they were doing ceased as the sky turned back to its soft blue and clear state.

Then she was in front of us, "Cool! I didn't think they'd make it!"

I was confused, "Bella what are you talking about?"

She smiled, "Angels control animals, babe. When the vampire race began spreading, I developed my own way to protect as many humans as possible. I gave certain tribes the ability to shape shift into the wolf form to fight against the vampires. However, I had a little chat with Ephiram Black many years ago about the Cullen's and my need to protect them. I told him that as long as you stuck to your vegetarian diet, you were off limits. We made a deal that you would stay off of his land and they would protect you. And as long as my plan worked, I could use their help when war began. Apparently, they're coming to help."

_How the fuck do I even respond to that?_

She got excited, "They're here!"

We saw six pickup trucks barreling down the drive, filled with men.

_And…holy shit, is that Lily driving?_

The trucks stopped and Bella ran over to them. I couldn't move when I saw my little sister jump out of the truck and pull Bella into a hug. She looked different than the last time I saw her, of course she was only 12 years old then, but it was definitely Lily and she was in human form. Her wavy honey blonde hair stopped at her waist, she was a little taller than Bella, and I was surprised that she still had that faint scar on her cheek.

_"Whoa_, who is that?" Edward said as I felt his lust rise dramatically.

"Dude! That's my sister! Control yourself for fucks sake!"

His eyes got big and he had a shit eating grin on his face, "_That's_ your sister!"

Lily ran over to me and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back tightly.

"I've missed you so much, Jasper!"

I smiled and held her tighter, "I missed you too, baby girl. Thanks for coming to save me."

We held each other until all the men surrounded us. Jacob had his arm around Bella and he was smiling. We finally pulled away and Jacob began talking.

"Lily explained everything to us so we're here to help," then he turned to Bella and I could feel the regret coming from him, "Bella…I thought you were dead. I didn't mean to be such an ass but I had just begun to change and I was freaking out. I would never hurt you intentionally…I just didn't know what to do, I didn't know if I could control it around you."

She smiled and pulled him into a hug, "It's okay, Jacob. Thank you for coming."

Then Bella walked up to Lily and held her fist up so Lily could bump it, "Thanks, Lil."

Lily smiled, "Well, I figured, fuck it, we've already got demons, angels, and vampires fighting…might as well go balls to the wall and throw in the wolves too."

I looked at Lily, "When did you start cursing like that?"

She rolled her eyes and Bella ducked her head, "Um…she probably picked it up from me. Sorry but you know my mouth! And I was teaching them to fight so yeah, blame me."

Then Lily smiled, "Looky here, big brother, I am not a child. I'm a grown woman and I will do and say as I please."

Edward laughed and I frowned at him.

Then just to add icing to the fucking cake, Lily walked up to Edward and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Lillian Whitlock." Then I watched as her eyes faded into a shimmering gold and she slowly lifted two beautiful white wings, there were a few small scars but they weren't nearly as torn as Bella and Peter's.

I felt Edward's lust rise again along with awe and respect. He smiled and took her hand and then that bastard brought it to his lips and said, "I'm Edward Cullen and it's quite a pleasure to meet you, Lillian."

She giggled, "Please call me Lily. And what should I call you?"

Edward gave her that damn crooked smile that the fuckin women swoon over and I heard the huskiness in his voice…bastard…"Well, you could call me baby, honey, darling, love…any of those will do. I am open to suggestions however."

And I thought…

_Douchebag! Fucker! Asshole! Bad, bad brother!_

The fucker just ignored me. Then Lily spoke again as she blushed, "Can I call you Eddie?"

He laughed and smiled again, "_You_ can call me Eddie."

"Well, Eddie, I know that you are all preparing for the battle and I'd be more than happy to give you some one on one instruction…if you'd like, since we will be working together rather closely."

_Say no! Say no! This is payback isn't it? You're not really a bad brother, dude, c'mon! Fuck!_

He just kept right on ignoring me, "That's very kind of you, Lily. I think I'd like that."

I started to protest but Bella put her hand over my mouth and whispered, "Edward's a good guy. Out of everyone she could end up with, would it really be a bad thing if it were him?"

_Fuck, she has a point. I know Edward would treat her like a princess…you hear me, Edward! You better treat her right and keep your hands to yourself!_

He turned and smiled at me with a quick nod of his head and then they walked off together.

I let out a defeated sigh and shook my head. She removed her hand and smiled, "I'm proud of you, baby. I know that was hard."

Then she looked around, "Okay, back to work. It looks like we've got 43 wolves to add to the mix. This is a good thing because their teeth can penetrate the demon's wings. If we damage the wings enough, we can rip those fuckers right off and take away their ability to fly."

We went to work laying out the battle plans. We would face the Volturi with the wolves flanking the sides and back. I could hardly wait until Aro had that _'aha'_ moment of, _'Oh we are so fucked!'_

With the addition of the wolves, we would utilize them around the edges of the two portals that the demons would be arriving from. This would give them the first opportunity to seize them and damage the wings badly enough that the surrounding angels could rip the wings off and throw them back down to hell.

The vampires were to stay as far away from the portals as possible. The demons would be specifically trying to capture us and drag us down to hell with them in an effort to lure Bella and Peter back. They would be coming at them the hardest because not only are they the best soldiers Heaven has, they have both pissed off the devil many, many times. He would seek his revenge.

But he would not get it. He will not win…I will not allow it. We've come too far and worked too hard to lose. Once the battle was done, we would all have our forever.

Bella and Peter continued the training. Fighting the demons will be similar to fighting newborns. They are extremely strong, both physically and mentally, yet they are unpredictable and chaotic with their movements. They lack real skill at planning and this makes them vulnerable. We had a good, solid plan in place and I was confident that we would be okay.

Twilight was settling in over the meadow now and the wolves were growing hungry. So instead of attempting to cook for that many people, we made a big bonfire in the middle of the meadow and let the boys go at it with hot dogs and smores and anything else they could find that could be put on a stick and burned. The vampires all decided to go hunting and the angels stayed back with the wolves to go over some final details.

We were deep in the forest when Emmett stopped and looked over at Edward wagging his eyebrows, "So, how was that _one-on-one_ instruction, Eddie? Learn anything new?"

I growled, "Dude, that's my sister!"

Emmett laughed, "Dude, she's over 150 years old! Lighten up! You saw the way she was looking at our little Eddie-boy here! She's was digging some Edward!"

Edward laughed and shook his head. I glared back at him, "The last time I saw her she was 12 years old. You'll just have to understand that its difficult for me to see her as a…grown woman. And…I just got her back."

Edward's laughter stopped and he looked at me for a moment.

_I just…this is hard for me, Edward. It's nothing against you._

He nodded and I could feel the respect and adoration coming from him as he spoke, "Jasper, your sister is amazing. Did you know that Bella put her in charge when she came to earth? She's really strong and funny. And she simply adores you…she said that you were always her hero and that she just wanted to be able to return the favor and show you that she has grown into a strong, capable woman whom you helped to mold. I really like her, Jazz and I'd like to ask her out on a date once this is all done. I don't have to have your blessing…but I would like it. You know I would never disrespect or hurt your sister."

I sighed deeply, "Okay, fine, Edward. I'll try to back off…_some_."

He smiled and said, "Fair enough."

Then I felt a tremendous amount of worry and doubt. I turned to look and saw Esme kneeling on the forest floor with her head on her hands. Carlisle was crouched down next to her, rubbing her hair and whispering words of comfort. We were by her side in an instant.

"What's wrong, mom?" Alice asked.

Esme could barely speak through broken sobs, "I'm worried…about what David will think of me…I tried to kill myself…will he think ill of me…will he think I'm weak or bad…"

Then I felt her. I looked up and saw Bella sitting at the top of one of the trees. I smiled at her, "Still trying to blend in with the background?"

She smiled as she jumped and landed gracefully to the ground, "Old habits die hard."

She crouched down next to Esme and wrapped her wings and arms around her. She began speaking softly to her, "I can tell you what David thinks about you. He thinks that you loved him so strongly that you simply couldn't bear to live on this earth without him."

Then she lifted one wing and pulled Carlisle into the embrace also.

She continued, "And Carlisle, he thinks that you loved his mother so much that you couldn't bear to live on this earth without her. He has watched over the both of you for nearly 70 years. He's amazed by your strength and compassion. He's in awe of your ability to love and he's so proud that you have opened your hearts and home to others. He's very excited about having a mom and dad."

Esme's feelings were joyful now as she smiled brilliantly at Bella. Carlisle held her close and Esme beamed, "I'm going to have my son back."

Bella nodded, "You certainly are. You're getting a chance that most people never get. Don't waste anytime in worry, mom. Think only happy thoughts and soon you will have your son in your arms again. He's a wonderful man, Esme. You will be very proud."

Carlisle smiled now, "I can't believe my father is actually going to be here. I thought he would be so disappointed in what I have become…"

Bella used the tip of her wing to lift his chin so that he could look at her, "Your father couldn't be happier. You should hear the way he brags about you. He's always going around telling everyone that this all began with you. He's so proud of you…just wait and you'll see."

Then she turned to face everyone, "All of your family is extremely proud of you. They are all so excited to see you tomorrow and we will have an incredible celebration once we achieve our victory. Just think about it…we win this one fight and we get paradise. We get our families back…we get forever. And we're ready for this. When you put so many people together fighting to save the ones they love…that much love is a very powerful thing. Our family is stronger than any army of demons could ever be."

Then I heard Lily giggling and I looked up to see her sitting in the tree above us. I smiled, "You guys really like sneaking up on us, huh?"

She smiled and looked down at us, "Stealth is kinda our thing, big brother."

Then she looked over at Bella, "I just returned from Heaven and everyone has their assignment. I wanted to let you know that another soldier has joined our cause."

Bella smiled up at her, "That's wonderful, Lily! Is it a family member of theirs?"

Lily shook her head, "No, not theirs. Yours."

"Hey Bells," the voice of a man came from behind us and we jumped quickly. I wasn't expecting this.

Bella gasped and I saw her eyes begin to water, "Dad?"

Charlie was standing there with his arms wide open. He looked different. His aging had reversed and now he stood in front of us looking very much like a 20 year old man. She ran to him and I quirked an eyebrow at Alice at the sudden jump in her desire and lust at the appearance of him.

Now she was embarrassed but still feeling the lust…and love.

I looked back at my beautiful wife embracing her dad and I couldn't help but smile. The love here in our unit had increased yet again. They held each other for a few minutes as Lily jumped from the tree.

She came over and leaned into my shoulder and I put my arm around her. She sighed, "I really love my job."

I smiled down at her, "I heard you were in charge in Bella's absence. Edward was bragging about you." She blushed and Edward was feeling a little embarrassed.

I continued, "I'm really proud of you, Lily. You've grown into an incredible woman."

She sighed, "Thanks, bubby."

Bella and Charlie finally pulled away from their embrace. Bella was wiping away her tears of joy and asked, "How'd you get here?"

Charlie smiled, "Lily met me at the Gates of Heaven. She told me that she was a friend of yours and that you needed help. She took me to meet your in-laws. They explained everything to me, Bells. So, of course I had to come and help. I don't care if you're an angel…a soldier…or anything else…you'll always be my baby girl."

She smiled at him as she nudged into his chest, "Thanks dad."

He gave her a good squeeze and then he walked over to me and held out his hand, "Son, I wanted to thank you for what you did. I was there when that truck went over the mountain…I saw it. I can never thank you enough."

I took his hand and smiled back, "You're welcome, sir."

Then Bella laughed, "Dad, this is my husband Jasper. I guess his family told you about us."

He laughed, "Yeah, you two have one hell of a story! And the army you two put together is amazing." He smiled at Bella, "Our family has gotten much bigger. I consider all of them family now."

Then Charlie walked over to Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's, "Vampires, huh? I woulda never guessed! Hell, you kids were the good ones! Guess I can't really call you kids anymore though."

The family hugged and when Charlie got to Alice, I felt the sudden spike in adoration and love again…but this time from Charlie. Bella looked up at me in horror. She whispered, "Oh _hell_ no! I don't want Alice as a step mom!"

I laughed, "If I have to get used to Lily and Edward, then you can call Alice mom."

She raised an eyebrow, "She'll be your mother-in-law, ya know?"

I grimaced but as I saw the smile on Alice's face as Charlie pulled her into a hug, I couldn't be upset about it.

Charlie hugged her for a moment and whispered, "You were such a good friend to my little girl, Ali. I always thought you were special."

She whispered, "I always thought you were special too, Charlie."

Once they broke away from each other she looked away bashfully, "You look…um…a little different though. I mean…I don't exactly…um…see you the same way I did then…"

Charlie laughed, "Yeah I've got wings now!"

Alice began giggling. Bella leaned into me from the side and had one arm around my shoulder and the other began sliding up my chest. Her wings were wrapped loosely around me and I could feel one as it ghosted my neck.

_Fuck…instant erection._

Those fuckin wings were gonna get me in some trouble. But the combination of Bella's feather light touches and the tremendous amount of love and desire and lust in the air…

I looked down into her eyes as they sparkled in the moonlight and she smiled, "Everyone? Let's take about an hour to relax before reconvening."

The love and lust were thick around us, saturating us all and I could tell as I watched my family around us…

Carlisle turned to Esme and whispered, "I want to be alone with you, sweetheart." She smiled and took his hand as they ran off.

Emmett scooped Rose up and threw her over his shoulder. She was laughing as he said, "We got dibs on the barn." Then they ran off.

Charlie looked nervously at the ground but couldn't hide the smile on his face or the blush in his cheeks as he whispered, "Hey Ali? Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Alice smiled a brilliant smile as she took his hand, "I'd love too Charlie."

Lily walked over to Edward and I wondered if that same dumbfounded grin that he wore when he looked into her mesmerizing eyes, was the same one I wore when I looked into Bella's. She smiled sweetly at him, "Eddie-_baby_, the top of the mountain is beautiful this time of night. I'd love to show it to you. And I'd like to get to know more about you. Would you like that?"

Edward nodded and reached out his hand, "Yes Lily…I'd really like that." She took his hand and they began running.

Bella looked up at me with a mischievousness smirk on her pretty face, "Hmmm…whatever should we do?"

I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled her nose, "What do you wanna do, darlin?"

She grabbed my hand and said, "Come on…let's go to the water. There's a lake a few miles from here."

We took off running and it was such an incredible feeling to watch her…she glided at times. Once we reached the lake she looked up at the sky and I watched as the moon came closer and the black night became glittered with stars.

She hooked her fingers into the belt loops of my jeans and pulled me softly to her. I ran my hands around her hips and to her ass before pulling her back into me. She looked up at me as I became lost in melted swirls of gold. She whispered, "This is real, isn't it?"

I could already feel my breathing pick up instinctively. "Yeah, Bella. This is real."

She slowly slid her hand inside my jeans and boxers, gripping my throbbing cock and whispered through shallow breaths, "Do you have any idea how much I have ached for you?"

My hands went to her arms for balance as she began stroking me with soft hot hands, "147 years, Jasper…of wanting you…loving you from afar…needing you desperately…" she quickly grabbed the bottom of my t shirt and threw it off. Then she whispered, "…craving your skin on my mine…" as she began brushing her fingertips over the contours of my chest and sliding lower.

Her fingers made quick work of the button and zipper of my jeans before yanking them and my boxers down. She fell to her knees, grabbed my cock, and ran her tongue across my weeping slit, "Mmm…Jasper, I have longed so badly for your taste on my tongue."

I looked down into her eyes as she took all of me into her mouth.

_Fuck yeah…no gag reflex!_

Her mouth was magic…hot and wet…her tongue swirled up and down as she sucked hard…her nose tickling my curls and driving me crazy. My hands curled into her hair and her fingers dug into my ass, pulling me impossibly closer. It didn't take long until I was coming deep in her throat and she swallowed everything I had to give.

She stood up as I tried to regain my senses and began stripping her clothes off. I watched as she peeked at me from over her shoulder as she walked to the lake. She whispered, "C'mon, baby."

She was completely naked and the full moon illuminated her perfect form. Her wings were raised as she began to walk onto the lake. Her wings must've kept her up because her feet skimmed the top of the water causing small ripples to the black lake. She appeared to be walking on water and she was simply beautiful.

She turned and looked at me, "Are you coming, babe?"

I stood at the edge of the lake, "I can't walk on water, darlin."

She had a small smile on her face as she walked back to me. Once she reached the edge, she held her hands out to me, "You don't know until you try. Take a leap of faith, Jasper. Walk with me."

I took her hands and stepped onto the lake. My foot skimmed the top, just like hers as she began walking backwards, leading me to the middle of the lake.

I was amazed, "How are you doing this, Bella?"

She just smiled, "My wings are very strong, baby. They can keep us both from falling." She stepped closer to and pressed herself against me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and mine went around her waist. I had grown impossibly hard again and my cock was pressed tightly between her stomach and mine.

She smiled up at me, "There's this one thing I've always wanted to try. Do you trust me?"

I smirked, "What do you think?"

She laughed, "Good. Hang on."

We started slowly lifting up from the water and I instantly tightened my grip, "Shit Bella! Can you do this?"

She giggled as we lifted further into the sky, her wings gracefully and slowly moving back and forth, bringing us higher.

The moon was even brighter now. My legs had wrapped around her legs and she giggled, "I was holding you up on the water…I can hold you up like this too. I always wanted to do this with you when you were human…but I was afraid you'd distract me and I might drop you."

I nodded, "Oh…that's why we're over the water, right?"

She nodded, "Yep."

I leaned forward and took her soft lips to mine. It felt so weird as my feet instinctively tried to find solid ground below me. But then her hot little tongue found mine and I could care less about solid ground. Her hands tangled in my hair and I kept a hand on the small of her back while the other went to her ass and urged her to wrap her legs around my waist.

Our lips never parted as our tongues danced joyfully as neither of us needed to break away to breathe anymore. My hand now slid from her ass around in-between us as I grabbed my cock. She lifted up slightly so I could put it at her entrance. Slowly she slid down on it and I watched as her head lulled back and we both moaned from the connection.

I let her do the work as I pretty much just held on. She slowly fluttered her wings, bringing her up and down over my hard cock. She was so tight and hot and wet…and the sensation of being up in the air with her and seeing those wings was just too much. Our eyes never left each others as she continued her graceful ride.

"Ugh…Bella…so fuckin beautiful…love you so fuckin much…" I whimpered and moaned as I grew closer to the brink. She smiled as she moaned, "Oh God Jasper…you feel so fuckin good…you are so perfect, baby…I love you so fuckin much…"

Then I couldn't stop myself from running my hand along her soft wings. She shuddered and a moment later, we were submerged in the dark lake. She always loved it when I touched her wings and I must've distracted her.

Of course, being underneath a dark lake was now of no concern to us so we didn't stop. We met the bottom of the lake and we rolled around on the soft floor, kissing while I was still inside her.

Eventually she was on top and pulled away to a sitting position as she began riding me. I looked up at her and I was once again mesmerized by her beauty. The moon broke through the shallow lake, illuminating her through billowing ripples that we created. Her wings moved softly kicking up the water around us. Her hair floated all over the place and her golden eyes, half lidded eyes gazed into mine.

It didn't take long until I felt her clenching around me, causing my own climax as I filled her. We swam back to the edge and got out of the water. I pulled her close and she rested her head on my chest, "That was amazing, Jasper."

I held her tight, "It's always amazing, Bella. Every time with you is beyond words."

We kissed again before getting dressed. The hour was up and it was time to face reality again and continue preparing for the battle that was now only 6 hours away.

**Edward's POV**

Lily and I sat facing each other with our knees touching at the top of the mountain. And as beautiful as it was up here…it was nothing compared to her. Her long honey hair was blowing slightly in the wind and her eyes danced with gold flecks and swirls. And those damn wings. I don't know what it was about them but I now understood how some men are all about breasts or legs…I was all about her wings at this moment. She was simply breathtaking.

She blushed so I smiled and asked, "What is it, Lily?"

She looked away bashfully and said, "Um…I think I should probably tell you that I've sorta been watching over you…not all the time or anything because I've been very busy but I thought I should let you know."

Now I would be blushing if I could, "Oh…can I ask why?"

She buried her blushing face in her hands and giggled, "This is so embarrassing. I became kinda fascinated with you when I began researching the Cullen's. You were just so different from any man I have ever seen. I just…I just wanted to know more about you. I'm sorry…I hope that doesn't freak you out."

I smiled crookedly at her, "It doesn't freak me out. Trust me…I completely understand. So, you must know a lot about me but I don't know much about you. Will you tell me about yourself?"

She looked up and gave me a crooked grin right back and my dead heart would've skipped a beat from that smile. "Well, let's see…my time here on earth was pretty good. I got married and had four beautiful kids. They're all with me in Heaven now with their spouses. My husband passed away before me so by the time I came to Heaven, he had found his soul mate. I was happy for him. I always knew we weren't soul mates but at the time, we were good for each other. But I was never truly content on earth. Things were so different back then and while I enjoyed being a housewife…I always craved more. So, now I enjoy my freedom. I enjoy being my own person and having my own thoughts and dreams. I'm happier than I've ever been…just still a little lonely though."

She had a little of that southern drawl to her voice and I had never realized just how sexy that drawl was. Her hair blew away from her face and revealed the faint scar on her cheek. I couldn't stop my fingers from reaching out and brushing it and she leaned into my touch.

"How did you get this scar, Lily? You don't have to tell me if you don't want…I was just curious."

She sighed and looked away, "Um…47 years ago Bella and I were ambushed. We were watching over Emmett. He was getting ready to come across his singer and Bella and I wanted to see if we could help him resist…but apparently it was a trap because ten demons came out of nowhere and caught us by surprise. They setup Emmett to get to Bella and I just happened to be there. She was a much better fighter than I was back then and she took the most of their attacks, doing her best to shelter me. But one of them clawed my cheek before Bella forced them back. She explained to me later when she saw me crying that the attack was deliberately aimed at me. Their intent was to scar my face because they knew my face had been scarred as a child. They knew how insecure and ugly I always felt because of it. They figured that if they could break me down again, I would be more easily influenced. They're evil bastards."

She ended with a weak smile that broke my heart. I lifted her chin to look into her eyes, "It's a good thing that you're such a beautiful, intelligent, brave, strong woman then…because I know you didn't let them win. There's no way you could feel insecure or ugly…you're the most amazing woman I have ever seen."

She blushed again, "Thank you, Edward."

_Man…I fell in love really fast…and fuck it, I'm not scared anymore…_

I leaned forward slowly and brushed my lips against the scar on her cheek. Her hand slid up my arm, into my hair and I got goose bumps. I pulled away slightly to look at her lips and then into her eyes once more before I closed mine and brushed my lips against hers.

Her lips were incredibly soft and so warm. My hands went to her waist and I parted my lips. I ran my tongue along her smooth bottom lip and I prayed that I wasn't moving too fast.

_I never thought I'd be worried about moving too fast…_

Her lips parted and the taste of her tongue against mine caused me to moan softly. Her hands tightened in my hair, pulling me closer. I was beyond lost in Lily right now. I had never fully allowed myself the freedom to kiss Bella before so this was a very new experience for me. I had no reason to fear with Lily. And I was tired of being afraid anyway.

My hands tightened around her and pulled her closer to me. We kissed for a long time as the moonlight shone down on us. It was the most incredible feeling I had ever experienced…damn it, I'm getting hard…I better pull away…

I started to pull away because that was entirely inappropriate…no matter how badly I wanted it. She stopped me as she held on to me tighter and whispered, "Wait, Edward. Um…can I show you something?"

I simply nodded. She put her hand over my heart and whispered, "This is how I feel about you…" Then I felt this incredible amount of love and desire and lust and longing…

It was an intoxicating feeling and I felt completely drunk in it…

My hands went to her hair and I kissed her with everything I had…she moaned this time and I found myself leaning her back onto the ground. This kiss was deep and passionate and full of desire. Eventually I pulled away and swept soft wet kisses along her jaw and neck.

She whispered, "Edward, it's time to go back, honey. Our hour is up."

I groaned and whispered, "Just two more minutes…"

She sighed as I continued with the soft wet kisses, "Mmm…okay, two more minutes."

**Jasper's POV**

We all reconvened and Peter laughed, "Yeah so you know how in Batman they call for him by putting the bat in front of the light sending the image in the sky?"

"Uh…yeah?"

He laughed, "Yeah well you and Bella were doing it directly in front of the moon and it shone down over the meadow. Fucking priceless!"

I just laughed from embarrassment and Bella just shrugged. Nothing bothered her.

The next few hours flew by quickly and soon it was time to face the Volturi.

Lily was going to stay and disguise herself as a vampire to fight with us. I couldn't help but notice that her and Edward held hands now and the love coming from them had grown thicker.

Charlie was staying too and his and Alice's feelings had grown stronger as well.

So we went out to the meadow to wait for their arrival. Bella, Peter, and I stood in the front with me in the middle. The wolves flanked the sides in a half circle around us. I looked behind me at my family and I was quite impressed. The men wore only jeans and the ladies wore tank tops and shorts. We were all barefooted, covered in scars, and our eyes were blood red. They were growling and snarling as the Volturi guard emerged from the woods.

There were 20 guard which meant they had increased their numbers. Then we watched Aro, Marcus, Caius and Caleb emerge with Jane, Demetri, Renata, Heidi, Alec, and Felix behind them.

Caleb's eyes locked with mine and I saw the ghost of a smile on his lips. He looked like I remembered…about an inch taller than me but a little bulkier, dark blonde hair that he wore similar to mine, but he had red eyes now.

They stopped 20 feet in front of us and Aro spoke as apprehension came from him, "We weren't expecting such a warm welcome."

I spoke calmly, "Did you forget that we have a psychic in our coven? She was able to alert us of your impending arrival and we prepared for it."

He smiled nervously, "Ah…well I have not forgotten about little Alice. I see that you've all forgone your 'vegetarian' diet and resumed a more natural one."

My family just continued growling and I spoke again, "That's right. We wanted to make sure we were at full strength for your arrival."

He looked back at Caleb briefly before looking at me again, "So, Jasper Whitlock. I have heard many things of your abilities and I would like to offer you a position with us."

I smiled now, "Now why would I do that? We're about to destroy you."

He was still feeling nervous but was starting to get angry, "Now I'm sure we can work something out…it's obvious that your coven has been fighting and perhaps we can encourage you to join us. Together we would be quite a force. I would hate to have to destroy one of my oldest friends," he said while looking over at Carlisle.

Carlisle growled and I spoke again, "You have no friends here, Aro."

His anger grew and he spoke to Caleb, "Caleb, are these two Peter and Bella?"

Caleb responded, "Yes, Master Aro. These two are extremely powerful. With them, we will be unstoppable."

Aro smiled and held his hand out to Bella and I knew that the newborn army and Maria would be here in 32 seconds.

She stepped forward and held her hand out to him, fully aware that he was capable of reading every thought one's ever had. Although hers would be blocked, she could unblock it and let him in if she desired.

He took her hand just as the newborns emerged from the woods behind us. He fell to his knees and he was suddenly terrified. She smiled, "Do you know what I am and why I'm here?"

His terrified eyes looked at hers and he started trembling in fear, "You're here to destroy the Volturi…you're an…an…"

Bella crouched down before his eyes and whispered, "Say it."

He started sobbing tearlessly and I felt the shear terror coming from all of the Volturi as they watched her lift her scarred wings. Her eyes faded from blood red to a murky black and her skin went back to it's normal sun kissed color.

Aro sobbed, "Please forgive me…"

Bella smiled, "Forgiveness is not mine to give. I am merely an executioner and I am here to send your soul to Hell. You have been given many opportunities to redeem yourself through Carlisle. He begged and pleaded with you and your guard to reconsider your eating habits…he tried to teach you the importance of retaining your humanity but his efforts were held in no regard. You thrive off of fear, power, and greed…so now the demons shall thrive off of you."

I looked up at Caleb and he had moved his hand to the small of Jane's back. He gave her a quick glance and I saw the subtle nod of her head. When I concentrated on them, I could feel the love between them. Obviously, she was on our side now.

Bella leaned into Aro's ear and whispered, "Tell your new master I said…fool the devil once, shame on me…fool the devil twice, shame on him."

Then she pressed her lips to his forehead and he began to burn in that same ring of fire she burned in. I watched as he became nothing but ash slowly from the head down. Once only his ash statue remained, Bella blew softly and the ashes scattered to the wind.

Bella gave a quick nod of her head to Caleb and Jane threw out her ability to cause great pain. Bella and Peter lifted their wings in front of us, effectively shielding us from it and causing it to bounce back to the remaining Volturi. Caleb quickly shielded Jane.

Once the Volturi dropped to the ground, we moved swiftly and less than a minute later, all the pieces were being thrown into a pile. Several streaks of lightening crashed from the sky and ignited the pile of body parts.

I watched as a man brought Maria up to Bella. It must have been Esme's son David because he had her hair color and he looked a little like her.

"Bella, per your request, I have detained Maria." Maria was completely terrified. She was dry sobbing and trembling.

Bella smiled, "Thanks, David. Leave her here and go say hi to your mom."

He dropped Maria to the ground before running to Esme. They just looked at each for a moment before she collapsed in his arms, sobbing tearlessly. He held her and told her how much he's missed her and how proud he is of her.

Maria was still kneeling on the ground and Bella stood before her, "Maria, do you know who I am and why I'm here?"

Maria sobbed, "But I'm not with the Volturi."

Bella crouched down to look her in the eye and smiled, "No…with you it's personal. You see, your precious God of War happens to be my husband, Jasper Whitlock. Because of you I have spent the last 150 years separated from him and watching him succumb to your evil games. I have been waiting such a long time to get my revenge."

Maria was shaking and Bella stood up and demanded, "Get up!" Maria stood as she tried to hold herself together. Bella smiled sweetly, "Because I'm an angel, I suppose it would only be fair to give you a chance to live. So, go ahead, Maria. Run."

Maria took off running into the forest. A moment later Bella went after her. I watched as Bella came out of the forest, pushing and dragging Maria by her hair. She threw her down and crouched down to look her in the eye again, "How does it feel to be lied to, Maria? You _cannot_ escape this. Judgment has been made and I am going to send your ass to hell."

Bella looked over at me, "You guys should move back a little bit."

Everyone backed up as Bella dug her fingers into the dirt. Lightening flew from her fingertips into the ground and it started shaking. I watched as a ring of fire began to burn away from her, slowly getting bigger and bigger.

The heat that shot up from that hole was intense and it was followed by an ice cold blast of air.

Once the hole was opened up, I could hear the screaming. Coming from deep within the portal, shrieks and sobs and screams echoed. I could see the faint glow of red coming from above the hole, most likely from the lake of fire underneath.

Bella got behind Maria and whispered, "Do you hear that, Maria?"

Maria sobbed, "Wh..what is th…that?"

Bella laughed quietly from behind her but close to her ear, "Maria? Don't you recognize the cries of your children? You are their creator…their mother. They have missed you so much, Maria. I'm sure they will treat you as kindly as you treated them."

Bella looked over at me and gave me that cocky little grin, "Hey baby? You wanna come over here and send this bitch straight to hell?"

I smiled at my pretty little angel and could think of nothing more I'd like to do right now than watch that bitch fry.

"Fuck yeah I do, darlin." I walked over and looked down at Maria. She would almost be pitiful if it weren't for the fact that I hated this cunt with a fuckin passion.

I picked Maria up by the shoulders and held her up above the portal. I smiled, "Tell your new master that Bella is mine and if he has a problem with that…to come find me and we'll settle it."

I dropped her as she screamed. I turned to Bella who grabbed my hand, "Run all of you…get away from it…"

We all took off running. We got a good distance away when Bella suddenly stopped. The ground began shaking furiously and she whispered, "They're here."

**Okay so that's probably the mother of all evil cliffies…sorry, I've been writing about too many demons lately…lol.**

**Anyhoo, the next chapter is it…well and an epilogue too. If there is anything specific you want to see, for example, one person wants to see the conversation Bella had with the devil, so if there's something like that you want to see, let me know and I will write an outtake once the story is complete.**

**Hope you guys liked Edward's POV. I threw that in there cuz so many people were enjoying the idea of Edward and Lily.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Well this is it guys…except for the epilogue…and some outtakes so don't you fret your pretty little heads about it. **

**Playlist: Bodies by Drowning Pool, Everything by Lifehouse, Closer by Nine Inch Nails, and Me and My Gang by Rascal Flatts**

**Jasper's POV**

"_They're here."_

Her words barely registered before their screams filled the air and they came tunneling out of the tunnel like bats from a cave. The sky instantly turned black…no moon…no stars…only darkness.

As soon as they hit the air, the angels attacked. They caught them off guard and many were sent crashing down to the earth as the angels ripped and tore their wings. Lightening crashed all around, pinning the injured demons long enough for one of the ground soldiers to grab them and drag them to the hole.

The wolves surrounded the outer perimeter of the opening, grabbing demons mid air by their teeth and ripping viscously while the angels helped tear their wings completely off.

Then the demons that had made it to the ground in one piece began their attack. I saw Emmett's brother, Adam drop down in front of him. They looked almost identical except Adam was a little taller. "Hey bro," he said with a grin as he backhanded a demon, sending it to the ground. Him and Emmet worked together to tear the wings off.

Rosalie's sister Annabelle, who looked very similar to Rosalie, fell to the ground with a demon that was attacking her. Rosalie grabbed the demon by the wings, yanking him backwards and screamed, "Get the fuck off my sister!" As Rosalie held the demon, Annabelle jumped up and sucker punched him. He fell to the ground and they began ripping his wings off.

Bella and I were dodging attacks as we watched over the others. Then the ground started shaking again. Bella screamed, "Incoming! Man the second portal!"

We watched as many of the angels flew to the top of the mountain just as it blew. The top of the mountain exploded violently as hundreds of demons came barreling out. The angels collided with them and began to push as many back as they could. Several hundred still made it through and were quickly approaching the meadow.

Bella looked around impatiently, "Shit! Where's Peter?!" While she was frantically looking around and I was trying to stay with her, a group of demons had surrounded us.

_It was a fuckin ambush…_

Then I felt it…pain and confusion. They were attacking our minds. I grabbed Bella as her knees went weak.

Then I saw him. Fucking Peter riding on the back of a damn wolf.

He had a small group of wolves, and our family members with him, including the Cullen's. He jumped from the wolf, into the middle of the circle and yelled, "We're all here now you fuckers! You want us! Come fucking get us!"

Our family and the wolves began attacking the demons from behind. Bella jumped up and we locked eyes for just a moment and focused on the task at hand…

_Destroy them all…_

Bella, Peter, and I stood with our backs against each other as the demons began moving in. Bella whispered, "Attack."

We began ripping and hitting and throwing every demon that came our way. It was chaotic as the demons moved unnaturally and with no sense to their movements. I heard Bella scream as two demons jumped on her from behind and began ripping at her wings. I grabbed both of them by a wing and ripped them backwards and onto the ground. I put my foot on the chest of one as I grabbed his wings from underneath and ripped those fuckers right off.

Bella shoved her foot into the other demon's balls and grabbed his wings, shredding them as she tore them off.

She looked over at me, "Get down!"

I ducked and she lunged over top of me and rolled to the ground with a demon underneath her. She began just punching the bastard over and over until he stopped moving. She and I both grabbed a wing and ripped them off.

As the wings and bodies kept piling up, angels and wolves would grab the pieces and chuck them into one of the portals.

I looked around and noticed that the numbers of demons were diminishing, slowly but surely.

Three demons had wrestled Peter to the ground so I ran over and kicked one in his ugly face. He went flying to the ground next to Peter. I reached my hand out and grabbed Peter's hand, pulling him to his feet. "Thanks, man," he said as he punched over my shoulder and sent another demon to the ground.

"Anytime, bro," I said as I sucker punched one that was running at us.

I heard Emmett laughing gleefully as he and his brother continued knocking the demons to the ground and ripping their wings off, "Dude…this is fucking awesome!" His brother laughed, "I know, dude! These demons suck ass!"

Rosalie and Annabelle were running up to them when Rose stopped dead in her tracks. A demon was in front of her in the form a human man. I could feel her shock and fear as she barely whispered, "Royce?"

We continued fighting as I tried to get over to her. Bella screamed out, "Rose…no! It's camouflage…it's a trick!"

Rosalie fell to the ground trembling and holding herself. Six demons jumped Annabelle and Adam, bringing them to the ground.

The demon quickly yanked Rosalie up and began running, since we had ripped his wings off already.

Emmett took off after them screaming, "Oh hell no!"

Bella looked at me, "I have to get to her now! Before he takes her to hell with him!"

I lunged at the demon she was fighting and ripped his claws from her. Once she was free I yelled, "Fly!"

She jumped into the air just as another demon grabbed her ankle and flung her to the ground with a crash. Charlie bum rushed the demon and knocked him away from her as they skidded to the ground, "Don't fuck with my baby girl!"

Bella jumped into the air again and took off after Rosalie. Emmett had football tackled the demon, sending him and Rosalie to the ground. He wrestled him until Emmett was on top and hitting him. He was growling like I had never seen him before, "You will NEVER put your fucking hands on her!"

Rosalie was still trembling. Another demon jumped on Emmett's back and Rosalie woke up from her trance. She lunged and wrestled it to the ground, "Leave him alone!"

Emmett was quickly by her side as they ripped the demons wings off.

I looked around and couldn't find Bella. "Peter! Where's Bella?!"

We were both still fighting as we spoke.

"Shit I don't know, Jazz! We have to find her…"

Then both of our heads turned as a feeling of complete despair washed through us. I saw Bella being carried by a group of demons as she struggled to break free.

I began running. I blocked out everything around me and focused on her. She was scared and in a tremendous amount of pain as the demon's claws ripped at her wings. I was dodging attacks and just jumping over them as I ran.

I watched them throw her into the hole and a moment later…I jumped in after her.

The inside of the hole was ridged and filled with ledges and caverns. I grabbed a ledge that stuck out as I looked down into the lake of fire beneath me. The heat was unbearable, even to me. You could see the waves of heat in the air, making everything look distorted and hazy. Bella told me that the lake burned so hot because it burnt away the flesh of those who entered. Once the flesh was destroyed, the soul came through underneath at the gates of Hell. Only demons and angels could ever pass through it and come back.

I looked around frantically trying to see if I could see her…but nothing.

_Shit! I'm coming, baby…_

I closed my eyes and let go of the ledge.

Then I felt a sharp jerk and a soft warm hand around my arm, "Jasper!"

I opened my eyes and Bella was leaning over a ridge that had been hidden from up above. She held onto my arm and looked into my eyes with perfect gold orbs, "Jasper, baby, you have to climb up!"

I grasped her arm as she pulled. I reached up and grabbed the ledge with my other hand. I quickly jumped up and she was wrapped around me tightly as she trembled.

She whispered through broken sobs, "What the hell were you thinking, Jasper?"

I just held on to her as tight as I could and buried my nose in her hair, "Rule number one, Bella. When someone you love is stuck in hell, you go and get them."

She pulled away and crashed her lips to mine. I could taste the salty tears that fell from her eyes as she kissed me in a frenzied and needful way. Her hands were in my hair and then mine were in hers. We were pulling and tugging roughly as my hands began to move down. I gripped her ass and her legs went around my waist as I slammed her into the wall behind us. Her hands went to my ass, pulling me roughly against her.

Then I heard Peter yell, "Oh for fucks sake! Get out of the damn hole first!"

I pulled away and she smiled, "Let's climb to the top and fuck each other senseless."

Then we heard guttural screams and shrieks. We looked over the ledge and saw the wingless demons crawling quickly up the walls of the cavern.

I put my arm around her waist and she wrapped one wing around me as we started to climb. "Fuck! Climb, darlin!"

We grabbed the ridges and ledges and pulled ourselves up quickly with the demons on our tail.

The walls started to shake and pieces of the earth rattled loose and fell. "Shit! They're trying to close us in! We have to move faster, baby!"

I looked up above me and could see the light in the sky starting to break through. The faces of all of our loved ones were looking down and screaming for us to climb faster.

Down below us I could feel the icy breath of the demons at our feet. I could hear they're screams and laughter as if it were in my ear. They were too close. The light at the top got smaller and smaller as the darkness grew.

Bella started to be affected. She became weak and started sobbing as the demons attacked her mind. I grabbed her chin and held her eyes to mine. I whispered, "We're just climbin' our tree, darlin. We're gonna climb to the top and make love, baby, so you gotta keep climbin'. Just don't stop…keep your eyes on mine, sugar…don't look away."

I felt her strength come back as she grasped onto the wall and kept climbing…but her eyes stayed on mine. We blocked out everything else but each other and found our strength in that.

We were so close to the top as the hole shrank further. I felt steel cold claws grab my ankle and pull. I looked down and three demons had gripped both my and Bella's ankles, stopping us from climbing.

I grabbed Bella tight around the waist and I gripped the wall and hung on to both for dear life. A moment later, I felt hands gripping mine and grabbing my arms. I looked up and saw my mom, dad, Caleb, Lily, Edward and Carlisle pulling me up. I looked over at Bella and Peter, Charlotte, Charlie, Jacob, Emmett and Rosalie were pulling her up.

Our family didn't give up and soon we were being pulled out and onto the ground, where we both still held on tightly to each other as our family surrounded us. We were both trembling like crazy from the realization…that this was finally over. I looked up into her beautiful golden eyes, shimmering with crystal tears. And I could see nothing else.

Her hands were hot on my back as she held me with such strength that it would seem impossible for such tiny hands to hold that much power. Yet, I knew now that nothing was impossible.

She looked up into the smiling faces of our family and spoke through shaky breaths, "Can we just have five minutes…please?"

Peter smiled, "I'm going to go make sure everyone is present and accounted for. You two, take as much time as you need…we've got forever."

She sat up on her knees and spread her wings far out. I saw several new cuts and tears. She put her hand to my cheek as she moved in and straddled my lap while wrapping her wings around us…providing our own little impenetrable bubble.

I had one arm around her waist while my other hand slid into her hair. Her hands slid into my hair as she played with my curls. She smiled and whispered, "Could there be anything better than this?"

I smiled, "No, darlin. This is completely perfect."

Her eyes sparkled as she spoke softly, "Who would've thought that two completely imperfect, flawed souls like us could pull this off? It just goes to show you that you don't have to be perfect to do amazing things and get into Heaven…you just have to have faith and love and never stop fighting."

"Does that mean we're all going to Heaven? Did God grant us entry?"

She smiled, "Yes. When this world ends…a new one will begin for all of us together…as a family. We all have our forever now. We will never be separated again."

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I became overwhelmed with peace. All the weight that had been placed on my shoulders by mistakes of my past, were erased and forgotten. And in that moment of complete peace, happiness, and love…I felt it was the perfect opportunity to kiss my beautiful wife.

I pulled her lips down to mine and I kissed them gently. I sucked her plump bottom lip softly in between my lips and was met with a lovely whisper of a moan. She pulled away with a deep sigh, "I better let you get to your mama…she's been looking forward to this for so long…"

I kissed her softly one last time before I got ready to go and actually talk and hug my family. She lifted her wings and I grabbed her hand pulling us up. I stopped for just a moment and looked around in amazement. The sky was clear blue and the sun was shining brightly. Some angels were in the air talking and laughing…some were on the ground talking and hugging and crying with their families and friends.

I looked over and saw Emmett and Rosalie with all of their family. Em's mom was crying and hugging him telling him how much she missed and loved him. His dad was standing behind them with his arms around Em's two brothers. They wore wide dimpled grins, just like him.

As we walked, I saw Alice and her sister. They were with Carlisle, Esme, David, a man that had to be Carlisle's dad, and a pretty dark haired angel on David's arm…_must be his wife…_

We kept walking at a slow human pace, taking in our surroundings. Then I saw Edward with his mom and dad. His mom was hugging him and running her fingers through his hair whispering, "My baby boy…my baby boy…" over and over again.

_No wonder his hair is always so fucked up…_

I felt a flash of amusement go through him and I couldn't help but smile. We were completely surrounded by overwhelming happiness and love.

Then I looked up and saw some very familiar faces. My mom was already crying. Bella and I took off running and a moment later my mama's arms were wrapped tight around me as she whispered through broken sobs, "Jasper, baby…my little boy…I've missed you so much…" Her accent was still as thick as I remembered. I stroked her hair and whispered, "It's okay, mama. Everything's okay now. I missed you too. So much."

We held each other for a long time until she finally pulled away and laughed as she put her arm around Bella, "This is one hell of a woman you got here, son. You did real good, baby."

I smirked and took Bella's hand, "Yeah she's alright…I think I'll keep her."

Bella laughed, "Damn right you'll keep me. You're stuck with me forever now, Whitlock."

I smiled and leaned down to give her a soft kiss and whispered, "Promise?"

She smiled and whispered back, "Swear."

My dad pulled me into a hug next, telling me how proud he was and how he knew he had raised me to be a good man. Next, Caleb and I were hugging. He laughed, "We're gonna have so much fun little brother…remember how mama use to call us 'double trouble'?"

I laughed, "Yeah, we were always getting into stuff we weren't supposed to…"

Then my dad joined in, "Yeah and don't you think for one second that I don't know about you two swiping that moonshine from me when you were kids…"

I pulled away and pointed at Caleb with a smile, "He did it."

Caleb scoffed and my dad smirked, "He didn't hold it to your lips and force you to drink, young man. And don't think that just because you're a vampire or some kind of God of War that I won't throw you over my knee…"

I ducked my head, "Sorry sir."

Bella began laughing hysterically, "Holy shit! That's the funniest fucking thing I've ever seen!"

I started to say something when Alice and Charlie walked up. Charlie walked up behind her and said, "Isabella Marie…is that how a young lady should talk?"

She stopped laughing and turned red, "Sorry dad."

I smirked at her and she stuck her tongue out at me so I stuck mine out at her. Obviously, being around our parents was causing us to digress in maturity.

It wasn't long until everyone was together, talking and laughing. All of our family members already knew each other since they worked together in Heaven, so we all blended easily and everyone was exuding happiness.

Jacob walked up and put his arm around Bella, "You did good, Bells."

She smiled, "Thanks Jake…let me introduce you to everyone."

She went around and introduced Jacob to all of the family members but when she got to Rosalie's sister, Annabelle, his eyes got wide and I felt a strong connection between them.

He had a shocked look on his face as he said, "Ho..ly..shit! I just imprinted on Rosalie's sister."

Annabelle was smiling at him, "Imprinted, huh? You look like you might be tough enough to handle me." She had the same cockiness to her that Rose had.

He cracked his knuckles and popped his neck. Then he smiled as he held out his hand, "I think I can handle you." She raised an eyebrow as she took his hand, "We'll see…"

They walked off together and Rosalie looked like she was about to flip her lid. Then Bella looked up at me and smiled, "I'll be back in a minute, baby."

I nodded, "Okay, darlin."

She took off running and then jumped into the sky and started flying to the top of the mountain. I kept laughing and catching up with my family.

**Peter's POV**

I sat at the top of the mountain that was now put back together as if it were never touched. I looked down over the meadow at all the happy families. My heart was filled with love as I watched my baby girl with her parents and brother and sister. I loved so much that she could have them back. But…a small part of me couldn't help but be a little sad. Everyone had family but me…even Bella had lived a human life and had a dad and aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents…

Since I had never lived a human life, I never had any of those things. I didn't even have a last name…I used Johnson because I wanted to say my name was 'Big Johnson.'

I felt her before she was sitting next to me. She leaned into my shoulder and smiled, "This is Heaven on earth, Petey."

I smiled back, "It sure is, Major."

She held her head up high and said, "It's General Isabella Whitlock now. I got promoted."

I sighed, "That's great, Bella."

She furrowed her brows, "You got promoted too so what's wrong, Peter?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, Bella. Everything's great."

She sighed, "You know you can't lie to me." I just shrugged and said, "I dunno…just feeling a little sad that I don't have a family."

She lifted my chin to look into her eyes, "Peter…you know that's not true. Look around you. We are all family. You are surrounded by people who love you…it doesn't matter if their DNA is the same as yours…they're still your family."

I decided that she was right and I would spend no more time dwelling on it. After all, we had completed our mission with flying fucking colors and my best friends and lovely wife were happier than they had ever been.

Just then I heard the beeping sound of the semi trucks being backed up. I jumped up, suddenly giddy, "Ooohh they're here!"

She looked down on the meadow and saw the 4 big trucks being driven by Adam, Caleb, David, and Annabelle. "What's that, Peter?" she questioned.

I smiled, "I had four trucks filled with wine waiting outside the perimeter for when the war ended. We are gonna have the party of a fuckin lifetime!"

She laughed and I pulled her up and we took off flying down to the meadow. I stayed put up in the middle of the air and yelled, "Can I have everyone's attention please?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at me. "First, thanks to everyone for your help. We stomped a mudhole in the devil's ass today and not only defeated his ugly mug but also cost him a third of his army as God is now re-evaluating all of the vampires souls that were sentenced there. Today is a good day for Heaven. Now, I know that you have all been on a sobriety kick for the duration of training…well except for Bella who went to Vegas and learned how to work a pole…ask her about it sometime, it's fucking hilarious…anyway, it's time to let down our wings and celebrate. And for those of you who wish to return to Heaven…please let everyone know that we may work hard...but we play hard too!"

The crowd erupted and soon the trucks were open. Everybody was drinking…even the vamps who would likely get sick from it later. We had the music blaring and everyone was having the time of their lives.

After many hours passed and angels were so wasted they were flying into trees or flying upside down (which I didn't even know was possible) most of them left and went back home to Heaven. The family remained here and of course, the wolves grew hungry.

So we built another bonfire and settled around it for the night as the wolves stuffed their little furry faces with anything that could be burnt on a stick.

Charlotte's head laid in my lap and she looked up at me with scarlet eyes, "So…you still wanna marry me?"

Everyone looked over at us in shock. Jasper looked confused, "You guys are already married, aren't you?"

I shook my head, "No, we wanted to wait until we could have my best man and her maid of honor join us. So will you and Bella do the honors?"

He laughed and Bella was grinning ear to ear, "Of course Peter! When and where?"

I looked over at Bella and smiled, "Well…I was thinking we could all go to Vegas this weekend. You guys haven't even begun to experience Vegas without me there. Besides…I wanna party too."

Bella was three sheets to the wind and she hiccupped then laughed, "Oh Petey…Vegas is in so much fucking trouble with the likes of us running around! This is going to be the best weekend ever!"

So we decided that we would leave the next day for Vegas on a road trip. It would be me, Charlotte, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Lily, Caleb, Jane, Carlisle, Esme, David and his wife, Emmett, his two brothers, Rosalie and her sister, Alice and her sister, Charlie and a few of the wolves, including Jacob. (Alice promised to keep Charlie busy so he wouldn't be too hard on Bella.) Bella was thankful but cringed inwardly at the thought of how Alice would keep her dad busy. I thought it was hil-fuckin-larious!

**Bella's POV**

Everyone I loved sat around the fire and chatted for a long time. It was beyond beautiful, the strength of our unorthodox family. I looked over at Anna and Jacob and burst into laughter…she was petting his belly as his leg shook fiercely. She was all about the wolf and I was clearly intoxicated because that shit was funny as fuck.

Then I remembered, "Oh yeah! I forgot! I come bearing gifts from God for a job well done."

Peter huffed, "I should get a fucking gift for letting you go to Hell by yourself! Do you know how hard that was for me, Bella?"

I giggled, "Aww…Petey…don't worry hon, I brought you back a souvenir."

Then I pulled out a t-shirt from behind my back and threw it at him. He opened it up and read it aloud, "My best friend went to Hell and all I got was this lousy t-shirt." He started laughing and put it on, "Thanks Hells Bells. This will go nicely with my "Real Men Have Wings" boxer shorts."

I laughed, "Or your baseball hat that you had printed saying, "Ask me about the real story behind the burning bush…"

He smiled, "Yeah…but we all know that you're the one with the famous sayings. Hell, your little verse is printed in the Bible for Heaven's sake. I can't believe you won that contest…I thought my psalm kicked ass."

Jasper looked down at me, "What's he talkin about, babe?"

I smiled, "When the Bible was being written, God had a contest for the angels to try and write a verse. He would choose one that would be included. Mine won."

Rosalie laughed, "Which verse did you write Bella?"

I looked into Jasper's honey eyes and sighed, "These three things remain; faith, hope and love…but the greatest of these is love."

Jasper smiled a big dimpled smile, "You wrote that?"

I nodded and Peter huffed, "I still think mine was better."

Emmett looked over at him, "What did you write, bro?"

Peter wore a proud smile on his face, "Thou shall not fuck with God or a bear will eat you."

Everyone laughed and he just shrugged, "I thought it was good advice, I don't know what's so funny about it."

Jasper looked over at Jacob and slurred, "Wait…wait…wait…I got a question…Jacob, how come you let Peter ride you during the war, man?"

Jacob huffed, "I didn't _let _him…he just jumps on my back from the middle of nowhere and when I start to buck him off, he yells, "There's no time to argue Jake…just run…run like the wind…" so I just started running."

I looked over at Peter and he shrugged, "When am I ever going to get another opportunity to ride a wolf into battle, Bella? Think about it."

_He's got a point…wish I woulda done it…_

Then Emmett smiles at me and says, "Hey little sister, I got a question for you…how come you're some kick ass angel of war but as a human you could trip over air?"

I looked up to the sky with a slight scowl on my face, "Yeah, God thought that was just hilarious.

Carlisle looked over at me with bloodshot eyes and a goofy grin on his perfect face, "So what were these gifts you were speaking about, Bella?"

"Damn it! Peter distracted me again! Okay, like I said before, God had granted several gifts. The first, is the ability to camaflauge. You all have this ability now. It will make blending into the human society much easier. That being said, He has also taken away your thirst for human blood. Human blood will no longer appeal to you. You're all part of this army now and we cannot allow any possibilities of a slip up."

Jasper let out a sigh of relief and said, "Thank you God."

I smiled over at Alice, "Ali, for you, he has tweaked your ability a bit. Now, you can see the future and the past. You are the eyes of our army. You also have the power now to turn it off or see anything you wish to see. Nothing will be blind to you ever again. But if you do turn it off and something happens that needs to be known, then your vision will kick in."

Alice smiled, "Wow! This is going to be incredible!"

I looked over at Edward and smiled, "Edward, God was listening when you asked for the ability to turn off your mind reading crap. Go ahead and try it."

He looked around and let out a deep sigh of relief, "It's so peaceful."

I laughed, "Yeah but that's not all. You now have the ability to read anyone's thoughts at any time no matter where in the world they are located. Try it out…try to read Tanya's thoughts…"

He cringed and almost vomited, "Thanks Bella. You could've picked anyone in the world and you picked her. I need to wash my brain now. It's filthy."

I smiled, "Sorry, Edward. The same thing goes with you that applies to Alice…you can turn off your ability but if there is a need for you to hear something, then you will. You are my information guy."

He smiled, "This is really great, Bella. Tell God I said thanks."

I winked, "Will do, Edward."

Carlisle turned to Peter and said, "I've got something I'd like to say. Peter, son, you are very much a part of my family and Esme and I care for you just like the others. So, if you wanted us to be your mom and dad, we would be honored. You sould even take our last name if you want."

Peter was genuinely touched, "Thanks, dad." He leaned over and gave him a hug. I heard him whisper, "Hey dad? Can I borrow $20 bucks?" Carlisle laughed and handed him a twenty, "Don't tell your mom."

Peter shoved the money in his pocket, "Having a mom and dad is the coolest thing ever..."

Now I turned to Rose and Emmett. I smiled, "So I had a little chat with the big guy about someone else leading this army. I know that after 2000 years, I am ready to retire from the position. I needed someone to fill that role but it had to be someone whose power would supercede even my own. Someone who was part vampire, part angel like myself. That someone will be your child."

Rosalie gasped and Emmett's mouth dropped open. Rose barely whispered, "I'm going to have a baby?"

I nodded, "Yes…but you won't get knocked up until after this weekend though so we can still party in Vegas."

She began dry sobbing and Emmett held her close. He looked over at me with the biggest grin I had ever seen him wear, "I'm going to be a dad?"

I smiled, "Yup. And he's going to be magnificent."

He laughed, "So, we're having a boy then?"

I scolded myself, "Damn it! I didn't mean to let that slip…but yeah, you're gonna have a boy."

Rosalie and Emmett were beside themselves with happiness.

I turned and looked into Jasper's honey eyes, "Baby? I have a gift for you too…well it's for both of us really…"

He smiled, "What is it Bella?"

"Well, when I was working out the deal about Rosalie and Emmett, I convinced God that their child would lead better with a partner. I convinced him that the job works better with a duo. So, we're going to have a baby too."

He was speechless and just stared at me for a moment. Then he spoke in barely a whisper, "I'm going to be a daddy?"

I nodded, "Yes."

He grabbed my face and pulled me into an incredibly passionate kiss. I was being laid down in the grass as his love washed completely through me. We kissed for a long time and when we finally pulled up we noticed that everyone was disentangling themselves from each other. Esme was straightening her hair when she laughed, "Oh dear…that is going to take some getting used to." Carlisle pulled her into another kiss and mumbled, "I think it's a remarkable ability."

Jasper looked down at me and whispered, "I need you, darlin."

That was all he had to say and we excused ourselves for the remainder of the evening. We quickly ran to the truck and took off down the road. I was snuggled up into Jasper's side. I knew he was headed back to our meadow and our tree so we could watch the sunrise.

He smiled down at me, "Turn on the radio, darlin."

I leaned forward and flipped it on.

_Well fuck me…Closer by Nine Inch Nails…_

I felt his lust rise immediately and when it collided with mine…things got a little heated.

I reached down and quickly popped open the button to his jeans a little too forcefully as the button went flying off. I grabbed the sides of his jeans and boxers and yanked them quickly down his legs. He lifted his feet so I could pull them off. I threw them behind me and went to straight to devouring his hard cock. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other fisted in my hair.

He was pumping into my mouth and moaning, "Fuck yeah darlin…just like that…do that thing with your tongue…not that, the other…there you go baby…oh fuck…"

His cock was as hard as a rock and I took it eagerly and did whatever he told me to as he fucked my mouth.

It didn't take long until his cock started twitching and he started growling, "Fuck Bella…take that fuckin cock, girl…mmmm…I'm gonna cum baby…oh…ah…take it all down your pretty little throat darlin…"

I swallowed every drop of his nectar happily and it didn't take long until his hand grabbed the bottom of my tank top and ripped it off. A second later he had me laying in his lap as he tore my jean shorts down my legs. Now we were both completely nude.

I was lying in his lap with my back against his door. He had one arm behind my back that grasped onto the steering wheel. His other hand started pinching my nipples until they were firm and hard. Then two fingers plunged into my pussy as his thumb rubbed my clit. He was sending heavy doses of lust that were penetrating me from the inside. The window of the truck was open so I leaned my head out it as my eyes closed and I moaned loudly. The wind was blowing wildly through my hair and Jasper was finger fucking me with a fucking vengeance.

I couldn't help the things that came from my mouth, "Feels so good…harder…ugh…pinch my clit…harder…ah…yeah just like that…your cock is bigger than that, baby, add another finger…oh fuck yeah…don't stop…oh fuck me Jasper…fuck my tight pussy baby…ugh ah…oh fuck I'm gonna cum…Oh fuck Jasper yes yes ugh…"

I didn't even have time to register the ending of my climax before he had grabbed me and sat me up with my knees against the seat behind him and my back against the steering wheel.

He still had one hand on the steering wheel but now the other was under my arm and bracing my shoulder as he began to fucking pound into me. He used his hold on my shoulder to force me down on him with a severe force. I screamed out as my hands went to his hair and my mouth began attacking his neck.

He was growling and grunting when I saw the fucking red and blue lights.

I growled now, "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

He saw them but continued driving his big throbbing cock up into my wet eager pussy. He huffed, "Fuck it…don't stop…we saved the fuckin world today…we're fuckin due this, Bella…now focus on fuckin your husband like a good girl…"

So that's exactly what I did. I continued slamming down onto him as I bit and sucked and licked his neck and shoulder and chest and well…anything I could get my mouth on.

I watched as two more cops joined in the chase.

_This is sooo not funny God…_

A few minutes later Jasper was screaming out my name as his cock filled me with his cold seed. I exploded around him and fell completely limp in his arms. Then I heard the helicopters.

I peeked my head out the window, "Um…hey Jasper? The Channel 8 News Helicopter is taping us."

He jumped and looked out the window and up at the chopper, "Shit! Where are our clothes?"

I jumped up and looked around but I couldn't find those fuckers anywhere…

"Uh…maybe when we threw them…maybe they went out the window."

He looked over at me with wide eyes when we heard, "There is a barricade in front of you…you are surrounded. Pull the truck over and get out with your hands up."

I yelled out the window, "Where the hell are we gonna hide weapons, dickhead?!"

Jasper grabbed my hand, "Calm down, darlin. We need a plan…"

**Meanwhile back at Peter's…**

**Peter's POV **

We were all sitting around the house waiting for Jasper and Bella to come back so we could leave for Vegas. The sun had already risen so I called their cell's but got no answer.

_Maybe I should go drag their horny asses out of the tree…_

Just then, Alice comes running into the house yelling, "Turn on the Channel 8 News quick!"

Emmett had the remote so he turned the channel.

_Oh this is going to be priceless…_

"The two suspects have tried to be identified by their license plate but the search came back as the vehicle being registered to a Clyde Barrow and Bonnie Parker. This leads the authorities to believe that the two suspects are highly dangerous due to the need to keep their identities secret. They also believe them to be criminally insane as they are engaging in this high speed chase completely nude. The woman appears to be doing something…wait…is that her buttocks? Yes, the young insane woman is mooning the news chopper…"

Everyone was gathered around the TV howling with laughter. I went and grabbed my gear…okay, I grabbed my cigarettes, my sunglasses, and Jasper's cowboy hat and went back to the living room. "Okay, team. Two of our own are in trouble. Let's put together a rescue mission and go get their shiny asses…don't forget your luggage though cuz we'll just grab them on the way to Vegas. So, yeah, road trip. We'll discuss the plan on the road. Let's fall out, gang."

We all took off to our vehicles and hit the road to go save my two moronic best friends, yet again.

**Meanwhile back in the truck…**

**Jasper's POV**

"Bella will you get your ass in the truck!"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her back in the truck. "You really need to work on your temper, darlin."

She scoffed, "Me?"

I smiled at her, "Yeah you, babe. You've got quite a temper problem."

She gave me an evil smile, "What about you, sweetheart? Uh huh…I saw you flipping off the camera's while I was shining the ass their way."

I shrugged, "Fine. We both need to work on it before the baby comes."

"Yes…we must also make sure to destroy every piece of evidence in existence of this particular event in our lives."

I nodded, "Agreed. Okay, well, there's a mountain up here so I say we go with the tried and true Thelma and Louise ending."

She groaned, "Oh God why do we have to be naked? This is because of the monks and the nuns, right? I knew you were more pissed about that then you let on…"

I interrupted her ramblings to God, "Uh, hey babe, c'mon, we have to get ready to jump."

She took a deep breath and mumbled, "…bad sense of humor…"

I grabbed her hand and as the truck flew off the edge. We jumped and grabbed onto a ledge. Their was a crevice big enough for us to squeeze in. So we hid out of the sight of the humans as they inspected the crash.

Bella's naked body was pressed against mine and she purred, "You know, Peter and the gang are on their way but I'm sure we've got a few hours until they bust us outta here. Wanna fuck?"

I lifted her legs around my waist and slid my hard cock into her wet pussy, "Do you even have to ask, darlin?"

We fucked for hours. We had to start being careful towards the end though because we were shaking the rocks around us loose.

Finally, we saw Peter pull up in the County Coroner's Van. He convinced the few remaining police that he was going to scrap up the remains and be on his way. Rosalie and Annabelle distracted the cops while Emmett pulled out two body bags.

Bella and I snuck our way down to the crash site. Her wings were wrapped around her body and all I could do was hold my hands over my dick.

Peter turned and saw us and threw his hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter. I growled, "Did you bring us any clothes, asshole?"

He shook his head and threw my cowboy hat at me, "I know how much Bella likes the hat."

I glared at him as I covered my junk with the hat…of course Bella smiled and said, "Thanks, Peter."

He unzipped the bags, "Hurry, get in!"

We each got into a bag and he zipped us up. Emmett picked us up and threw us in the van. I heard Peter tell the cops he would be on his way and a moment later I could feel us moving.

I quickly unzipped my bag and then I unzipped Bella's and crawled in. I put the cowboy hat on and zipped the bag back up.

I smiled down at her as she wrapped her wings around me, "Hey Bella."

She smiled back, "Hey Jazz."

I heard Peter yell, "Hey…get comfortable cuz we're driving this van all the way to Vegas."

_I love my fuckin life._

**Well, that's all folks…well not quite, I did mention an epilogue and a few outtakes…also, because you guys are freakin awesome and I'm loving this story so much…I have decided to do a chapter or two on their trip to Vegas. The epilogue will cover a span of several years and tie up any little loose ends. Thanks so much for stickin with me and I hope you enjoyed the ride!**

**BTW…I have posted a new story. It's an E&J story if you like that kinda thing…it's called Lessons Learned and just a forewarning…it will not be a light and fluffy story like this one…sure there will be some fluff because its me and I like fluff but it hits on some serious stuff too. Anyway, hope you check it out.**

**Thanks again for all the support and love!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Jasper's POV**

"Son of a bitch!" Bella tried to get her little puffy feet into the flip flops but she couldn't see past her belly.

"Put another quarter in the swearin' jar, darlin," I stopped moving in the rocking chair and looked up from my book at my beautiful pregnant wife. She was big. And she was radiant…but she was also pretty hormonal and damn moody. Being nine months pregnant will do that to a girl, I guess, even if she's an angel. Hell, we already had about 8 thousand dollars in the swearin jar.

She glared daggers at me and dropped a twenty in the jar before she went on a ten minute swearing rampage because God thought it would be funny to give the girls all of the real symptoms of a human pregnancy. Hence, irritability, mood swings, swollen feet, nausea, and just general fuckall crazy!

I walked over to her and got down on my knees. I put my lips to her beautiful belly and whispered, "Don't you worry, baby girl. Your daddy's gonna take care of your momma and get her all calmed down. Daddy always knows just what to do."

I looked up at Bella who was now gazing down at me through tear filled eyes.

_And here comes the emotional breakdown…thanks God._

"I suck at this already. I mean I figured this would be a piece of cake, right? She's not gonna poop and she doesn't need to eat so really how can I mess this up? Right?"

I laughed very softly as to not piss her off, then I picked her up and pulled her into my lap. I rocked her back and forth while rubbing her swollen little feet.

Once she calmed down, I lifted her chin to look in my eyes and I whispered, "Baby, you're a freakin Angel of War. A gosh darn General. And we're gonna totally kick some rear end at this parenting stuff. After all, darlin, don't forget that we beat the dill hole devil and his whole stupid head army."

She began giggling. She thought it was hilarious when I talked like that. She sighed and snuggled into my chest, "I love you, Jazz."

I wrapped my arms around her and sighed, "I love you too, Bella."

I just rocked her for a little while and reflected on the last nine months of my life…

_We don't speak of what happened that weekend in Vegas. We definitely went with the "what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas" thing with that one. Peter and Charlotte's wedding was great though._

_Lily and Edward were doing well. They began dating pretty hot and heavy as soon as the war ended. They were actually pretty good for each other. Edward actually laughs all the time now. They have fun together because he knows that she can handle herself so he doesn't feel the constant need to protect her. And he no longer has any reason to brood so he's having fun and loving life. They bought a house not too far from us so they could be close for the baby. _

_Emmett and Rosalie stayed here in Texas too. They built a house on a piece of Peter's property. Jacob and Annabelle were staying with them until after the baby came and then they were planning on traveling a month or two before they figured out their next move._

_Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Alice, David, and his wife Lisa all live together in a huge house about ten miles from us. Charlie was really thrilled about having so many people around all the time. Turns out, he had been pretty lonely on earth so he loved having so much family close. Alice is a social butterfly, of course, so they get along great. He has become a new man and is living the life he always wanted; they travel a lot and Charlie is just as much of a thrill seeker as Bella. He loves extreme sports…he even invented extreme fishing. He's a hoot. _

_They're wedding is set out a year from now. Charlie wanted our baby girl to be able to walk down the aisle as a flower girl and that gives Alice more than enough time to plan the ginormous event. She loves to give Bella crap about being her step mom. _

_Caleb and Jane were staying with us until after the baby was born. They were in the process of building a house not too far from us so we would be stay close. It was great having Caleb and Lily back. We hung out all the time and reminisced or goofed off. In fact, we all hung out most every day. My mom and dad went back to Heaven but they visit often. They've shown up at a couple of "bad" times. _

_Peter had taken the Cullen name so he and Charlotte were officially Carlisle and Esme's children. Peter was eating it up…he loved having parents and truth be told, Carlisle and Esme adored him. Peter was beyond excited to be an uncle. He even made a room for the baby at his house. He wanted to make a schedule of his allotted 'baby' time but Bella drew a line. He loved giving Bella crap now because she couldn't punch him in her delicate state and she was trying hard to not curse…plus she hadn't had a drink since Vegas. He underestimated her though because now she just swats him with her wings. Peter has even tried to stop swearing too and hasn't drank since Vegas. He still smokes but I gave it up…for the most part…as far as Bella knows._

_Bella and I had built a house on my parent's property. It wasn't a huge house because we wanted it to feel more like home. Besides, we were outdoors people. We spent most of our time in the meadow hanging out with the family. Then we'd spend our nights making love pretty much everywhere within a five mile vicinity…we actually spent a lot of our days making love too. I just couldn't help myself…I mean, she's got fuckin, I mean freakin wings, man! I loved those wings…_

I was interrupted from my thoughts before they had a chance to head south by Peter and Emmett. They knocked once on the front door before just walking in and yelling, "Anybody home?"

I looked up to where they stood, not ten feet in front of us, and smirked, "Nobody's home, go away."

Bella smiled, "Hey guys!"

Peter ran up and put his ear to Bella's belly and started talking, "Hey Obi-wan, it's your uncle Petey…I have made all the preparations for your arrival…all you gotta do is come out…so come on already…I'll get you a pony…I can't wait to teach you all the cool stuff I know…you're going to be the most lethal kid on the playground…mwah ha ha ha ha…" he laughed maniacally and Bella swatted him away. "Stop, you'll scare her."

Peter stood up and rolled his eyes, "This is _your _child, Bella. She's tougher than nails already."

Emmett scooped Bella up gently in his arms and smiled, "Hey little sister. How they hanging?" She groaned, "Low and to the left. I'm talking about my breasts, Em. They're swollen and sagging and I don't understand why, when I don't even have to produce breast milk because the baby can't eat!"

And she was crying again.

Emmett grimaced and handed her back to me, "Here ya go, bro. I've got my own to tend to and I draw the line at conversations about breast feeding." Just then Rosalie came strolling in with Charlotte. They had a basket full of wildflowers. Rosalie was radiant and really seemed to enjoy the whole pregnancy thing. Emmett did tell me though that she had a few emotional breakdowns.

I took her back in my arms and gave him the evil eye before tending to my beautiful basket case of a wife. Rosalie walked over and began rubbing Bella's hair, "Bella, honey, what did those evil men do to you?"

Bella cried real sobs, "Emmett said my breasts were saggy!"

Rose turned and glared at him. He threw up his hands, "That's not what I said!"

Just then Bella starts laughing hysterically, "I got you good, Em! That's payback for cutting a hole in the couch and covering it with a pillow so that I thought I was so fat that I broke right through the damn thing!"

Then as she's laughing, I feel something wet in my lap, "Bella? Did you just pee on me?"

Then my mind catches up, "Holy shit! Your water just broke!"

I jumped up holding her in my arms still, "Em, call Carlisle, tell him it's time!" Since Peter's house was the biggest here, he had a mock delivery room set up for the girls complete with two beds.

Which was a good thing because Rosalie grabbed her stomach and screamed, "Oh shit! Little Em's coming too!"

"Pork Chop!" I yelled for my little guy and he came running down the stairs snorting and wiggling his little piggy tail. "C'mon, buddy, it's time for your sister to come!" He followed us to the truck and jumped in the back.

We quickly loaded the girls into our vehicles and took off for Peter's. Peter and Charlotte rode with us because he wanted to video tape everything. As we barreled down the road, Bella noticed a hidden police car off to the side of the road clocking people.

Before I could say anything, her head was out the window and she was yelling up to the sky, "Today is not the day to mess with me, God!"

Luckily, He must've been listening because we remained cop free for the trip to Peter's. Carlisle was there when we arrived and we quickly got the girls up the stairs and to their beds.

Carlisle was calm and cool for the whole process while the rest of us were complete disasters. Everyone was in the delivery room and the girls had agreed since this would likely be the only children born in this family, they figured everyone should be a part of it. The men stayed hidden at the head of the beds while the women dry sobbed and watched the whole thing.

Bella and Rose were troopers and a few hours later I watched as Carlisle held up my screaming baby girl. I was completely dumbfounded as he handed her to me. She had dirty blonde hair, a combination of mine and Bella's and it looked like it would be a little wavy. Her eyes were a mixture of green and gold, Bella said that she would have weird combinations like that until she was able to control her camouflage. And she had beautiful perfect white wings wrapped tightly around herself like a blankie. She was amazing.

Bella was sobbing, "Let me see her…" I sat down on the bed next to Bella as we looked over our perfect little angel. She had stopped crying now and was staring at us both intently. Her little eyes went completely gold and I felt a sudden burst of love and contentment wash through me. Bella giggled, "We'll have to teach her how to control that when she gets older."

I was just lost in this new feeling. I was a daddy. I had a baby girl. My baby girl. I swear I could've cried real tears for the love and happiness I was holding.

After a minute, Peter walked over and gave me a pat on the back and squeezed Bella's leg a little, "Hey, can I hold her now?"

I handed my little girl to him and he was actually crying real tears. I whispered to her, "Hey angel…this is your Uncle Petey. He's gonna teach you all the stuff I probably won't want you to know but I promise that he'll always keep you laughing and he'll love you as fiercely as your mom and me do."

Peter was making funny faces at her and I could feel the love and amusement coming from her. Then Charlie, Alice, Edward, my parents, Caleb…well, hell, everybody was taking turns holding her. The love was very thick…but then it got thicker.

I heard another baby screaming and turned to see Carlisle handing Emmett a perfect little boy with brown curls and dimples. His eyes were a mixture of brown and gold and his wings were wrapped around him too.

Once everyone took turns holding the babies…me and Em brought them next to each other as we introduced them to one another.

Em spoke softer than I had ever heard him speak, "Hey baby boy, this is Faith Caroline Whitlock. I have a feeling she's gonna be very important to you when you grow up…"

I looked down at my little girl as she stared at the baby in Em's arms, "Hey angel, this is Emmett Carlisle Cullen Jr. You two are gonna be partners when you grow up…but it's okay with daddy if you think boys are icky until you're like 125."

We watched our two little angels look at each other with wonder and curiosity.

Bella and Rosalie were up and getting around fine almost immediately after the birth as their human weaknesses had went away. And for the next two days, everyone stayed at Peter's house, fawning over the babies.

But I was happy when we finally went home and got some time to adjust to our new little family structure. Bella was right that the baby wouldn't poop or eat but she also didn't sleep.

We spent every night together in the meadow or rocking together in the rocking chair. I'd rock with Bella and Faith both in my arms. It was just perfect. We'd watch the sunrise every morning in our tree and we'd spend the day exploring the countryside with little Faith.

Time passed by quickly and before I knew it, my baby girl was six months old. She could sit up and clap her hands…she could flutter for a moment once she got her wings going…she always laughed.

It was twilight now and we were sitting in the meadow with Faith sitting down in the grass. She was playing and laughing hysterically as her little fingers would touch the ground and flowers would pop up.

The fireflies began to dance around us as she looked up in awe. She'd reach her little hand up to try and catch one and when one landed on her, she would laugh hysterically every time its butt lit up.

Pork Chop was lying in the grass beside her, asleep and dreaming as his little legs fluttered and he snorted.

Peter and Charlotte came walking out from the trail and Peter ran up and swung Faith up in his arms as she giggled. She pointed up and he'd take her flying up high in the sky. They're laughter filled the night sky.

Charlotte sat down and her and Bella began chatting about some charity thing they had planned.

A few minutes later, Emmett, Rose, and little Em came walking into the meadow. Rosalie was glowing as little Em yawned and stretched his little wings. The babies had many human traits such as yawning or sneezing or blushing. They hadn't learned how to control all of them yet.

They sat down and we chatted as little Em sat in the grass and played with his hands. A moment later, several frogs came hopping over to him and jumped on his lap. He clapped and giggled at the display.

Peter finally came back down and sat Faith next to little Em. They adored each other already. He smiled at her as one of the frogs jumped from his lap to hers and she started laughing. Then she put her fingers to the ground and showed him what she could do with the flowers.

She reached over and grabbed one of his little brown curls and he grabbed one of her little wings and they both tumbled over, giggling hysterically.

I smiled at my beautiful wife, "Looks like they're starting early…"

She laughed her amazing laugh and laid her head on my shoulder. We sat there and watched the babies laugh and play and show each other things that they had learned. And when sunrise was close, we said our good-byes and took Faith to our tree. Bella was helping her get better control of her wings so they flew to the top, hand in hand as I climbed.

I stretched my legs out on the branch and Bella curled up in my lap with Faith in her arms. Faith cooed and snuggled in her mama's arms and I held them both tightly as we watched another perfect day come to be.

I would spend this time reflecting on my life and I still couldn't figure out why I had gotten so lucky. I had everything I ever wanted. I had my beautiful, strong, loving, fearless, tough, crazy, funny wife…I had a perfect little angel of a baby girl…I had all my family and friends close by and as an everyday part of my life…my life was truly blessed and I spent a lot of time giving thanks for my many blessings.

******************************************************************************************************************

Years flew by quickly as we stood here now in Chuck E. Cheese celebrating Faith and Em Jr's 5th birthday. They both had begun preschool and they had a ton of friends here today celebrating. They were to start kindergarten in a few months. They had gotten very good at controlling their abilities and could easily blend in with the other children.

We all blended easily too now as we had learned how to use the camoflauge. We watched the kids play and listened to the stupid giant mouse sing his little song. Once the party was finished, Em, Rose and Jr. were off to peewee football practice and me, Bella, and Faith were off to soccer.

We'd trade off sometimes and I'd go with Em to his son's football practice while Rose went with Bella and Faith. All of the family showed up for games and the two kids were good at controlling their strength and spent a lot of time just helping the other kids who were struggling. They were really good kids.

When practice was over, she came running over to me with bouncy light brown waves and beautiful eyes that were part green and part chocolate. "Hey daddy, did you see me score that goal?" Her accent was thicker than mine since she was growing up here in Texas and surrounded by my family.

I smiled as I lifted her up on my shoulders, "I sure did, sugar. You were great today." We all piled in my new truck with the extended cab and headed home. Once we got there, Faith ran upstairs and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. She came running out of the front door as Em, Rose, Jr., Peter and Charlotte came walking through the trail.

Em Jr. ran up to me, "Hey guess what Uncle J?"

I bent down to look into his wild chocolate eyes, "What Em?"

He was bouncing from excitement, "I got a touchdown today and my team won!"

I gave him a high five, "That's wonderful, Em. You're gonna be just like your daddy, huh?"

He smiled, "Yeah, my daddy says I'm tough and strong just like him and mama are."

I laughed and ruffled his hair, "You sure are."

Then Faith came running over and grabbed his hand, "Hey daddy? Can me and Emmy go catch some fireflies?"

I nodded and watched as they went running and flying through the meadow. We all followed and watched them as they would run and catch fireflies just as the human kids did…just as I did as a kid.

Faith came running over as she held her tiny little hand in a ball and put it up to my eye, "Look daddy…their butts light up!"

Bella laughed, "Like father, like daughter."

I smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment."

We watched the kids play for awhile and I laid in the grass and reflected on the last five years of our lives.

_Life was beyond perfect. Bella had decided to stay at home with Faith until she was grown…she figured she had plenty of time to go to school once Faith was grown. But Bella had decided to start writing. She wrote a "fiction" book about our story and it went on to be a bestseller. They even made a movie out of it. She's currently working on a set of books about her and Peter's adventures before she met me. The first book was released last week and this week it was on Oprah's Book of the Month Club. She was so excited about getting to share her adventures with the world…even if everyone believed it to just be made up stories. I was really proud of her._

_We had restored my parents farm and that's what we did mostly now. We produced a whole lotta vegetables and eggs and milk…but since we couldn't eat any of it, we donated it to various shelters and schools around the country. It was a lot of work but between the two of us, we could get it done relatively quickly. We worked hard but we played hard too._

_And now that I could easily blend in with the humans…I started getting involved with them more. I volunteered at the Boys and Girls Club and taught the kids how to play baseball and a music and art class. It was really great and spending time with all of the kids was a whole lot of fun. Em and Peter volunteered too. Em taught football and a swimming class. Peter taught basketball and paint ball (I don't know how he convinced them to let him teach a paint ball class but then again, this is Peter we're talking about.)_

I was brought out of my thoughts by Lily and Edward walking up. They got married last year. They had a small ceremony on the top of the mountain at Peter's house. It was beautiful. Edward had started working as a pediatric doctor in the local hospital. He liked to read the thoughts of the kids because then he knew how to comfort them as he worked. He also loved the way their minds worked. Lily went to Texas U. She still had no clue what she wanted to do so she just did a bit of everything. She recently just got her pilot's license so her and Edward are planning a trip to Greece. Since Lily can control the cloud coverage, they travel a lot.

But this weekend they wanted to fly to New York and take Faith to the symphony. Faith had been really excited, she loved to listen to Edward play and even started taking lessons from him.

She ran over and jumped into his arms, "Uncle Eddie!" He picked her up and laughed, "Hey baby girl, you ready to spend the weekend with me and Aunt Lily?"

She nodded profusely, "Uh huh! I wanna go see some pretty music at the sinfomy!" Lily laughed, "That's right, darlin and guess what? Your Uncle Eddie just bought me a plane so I'm gonna fly us there!"

Faith looked shocked, "You bought Aunt Lily a plane?"

Edward nodded, "Yep."

She looked over at me with chocolate puppy dog eyes, "Daddy? Can I have a plane like Aunt Lily?"

_Gee, thanks Edward…_

He laughed and I smiled, "I think you're gonna have to be just a little older, angel."

She stuck out her bottom lip and Edward tugged it a bit and she started laughing. She curled into him and Lily and Bella went and got her suitcase. I watched Edward with Faith and I couldn't help but smile. Her head was resting on his shoulder and he was singing her a lullaby.

_Edward would've been a good dad…_

He looked over at me and smiled. I could feel longing coming from him. The girls returned and we said our good-byes to them for the weekend. Emmett and Rose walked over and Jr. ran, "We gotta get home now, Uncle J. Wrestling's coming on!"

Once they left, I turned to Bella and she smiled, "Wanna go to Peter's and get drunk?"

I nodded and grabbed her hand, "Fuck yeah I do, let's go darlin."

We decided to run to Peter's since it was a beautiful night and we knew we'd drinking.

When we got there, we let ourselves in and I yelled, "Hey fucker, we gotta babysitter! Get your shiny ass out here!"

He came barreling down the stairs with Charlotte thrown over his shoulder, "Ooohh…grown up fun tonight, huh? I'll go get the wine." He threw Charlotte down on the couch with a thud as she giggled.

We went to the meadow and got wasted. Peter and Bella told us stories from their pasts and told us about Heaven. The army was huge now with millions of soldiers and Bella and Peter were treated with the utmost respect now. Our lives were beautiful.

*******************************************************************************************************************

"C'mon, mama and daddy! Ya ready?" I watched my beautiful daughter on her horse. She had gotten him yesterday for her tenth birthday and today, we were all racing over to Peter's house.

I smiled, "I'm ready, angel." Bella nodded, "Lock and load, baby girl."

"Get ready…get set…go!"

We took off running through the forests and mountains towards Peter's house. Faith was brilliant on the horse and quickly took the lead. She called us old. Brat.

When we crossed the meadow to his house, Faith had completely smoked us. She was laughing as we sauntered up, "I'm gonna go find Emmy."

She jumped off the horse and took off half running, half flying to find Em Jr. Peter walked out of his barn covered in sticky stuff and goose feathers and wearing only his boxers. Me and Bella started laughing hysterically and Bella pointed, "What the hell happened to you?"

He grimaced, "One of my jobs went very, very bad, Bella. There was a cock fight and a midget named Manuel and a truckload of guacamole…you know what, I don't wanna talk about it."

He stomped off into the house to get cleaned up and we went out to the meadow. Rosalie was playing with Em Jr., Faith, and their dog, Cubby. They were playing fetch and the kids were having a blast. Emmett and Edward were throwing a football and Lily and Charlotte were working in the flower garden. Bella gave me a kiss before running over to Rose and playing with them.

Peter came back out of the house and us guys started a football game as the girls cheered us on and then eventually joined. We played around for awhile before all of a sudden we were being bombarded with water balloons from the sky. We had been attacked by Faith and Em Jr. as they flew above us carrying a basket of water balloons. Bella, Peter, and Lily took off after them as they flew away as fast as they could before they were caught.

Just then, Carlisle and Esme came driving up the driveway. They got out of the car and made their way over to us. We exchanged quick hugs…I mean, we had only seen them last weekend.

Esme rubbed her hands together in anticipation, "Where are my grand babies?"

I pointed up to the sky as Peter now had Em Jr. in a headlock above us and was giving him a noogie. Faith was trying to save Em but was laughing too hard to do much good.

Carlisle yelled up to them, "Kids? Have you been launching water balloon attacks again?"

Faith bit her lip as she looked down at him with those puppy dog eyes, "Yes Grandpa."

He smiled and held his arms open for her and she flew down and threw herself in them. He rubbed her hair and looked at me, "Quit picking on my grandbaby…you know she's an angel."

I laughed, "Yeah her mom's an angel too…so's Peter as a matter of fact…"

Carlisle laughed, "Touche."

We visited for awhile and eventually it was time to head home. We rode back at a leisurely pace and just enjoyed the moonlight. Once we got home and put the horses up, Faith took her bath and got into bed. Even though she didn't sleep, we still made her rest an hour every night and reflect on her day. She curled up in bed and smiled up at me, "Hey daddy? Will you tell me a story like you did when I was little?"

I pulled over the rocking chair and sat by her bed, "Okay, darlin. What'll it be tonight? Princesses, fairies, mermaids…"

She smiled as she hugged her legs to her chest, "Angels…tell me the story about you and mama…it's so romantic."

I smiled because this was my favorite story to tell.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful, strong angel named Isabella and a dirt poor country boy named Jasper…"

I went on to tell her the G rated version of how me and her mama fell in love and took on the devil and eventually saved millions of souls. She listened intently with stars in her eyes. Once I was done she sighed, "I hope I find a boy who loves me like that one day…"

I furrowed my brow, "You got plenty of time, darlin…don't rush it. You've got forever."

She smiled, "I know, daddy. And one day I'm gonna be as tough as mama and me and Em are gonna kick some devil booty."

I looked over at Bella who had been standing in the doorway listening to the story. She smiled, "That's my favorite story."

I smiled back, "Yeah, me too."

We were interrupted by a knock at the window. Bella pulled it up and Em Jr. was flying outside it, "What are you doing here, Em?"

He smiled his big dimpled grin, "Daddy's gonna take me fishing and I wondered if Faith could come?"

She looked over at me and I heard Emmett yell, "I'm down here, bro!"

I nodded, "Okay but Jr., you come to the front door from now on!"

He smiled, "Okie Dokie."

So Faith went down to the lake to go fishing with Em and Em Jr. and Bella and I got some much loved alone time…

****************************************************************************************************************

I was cleaning my shot gun as Faith pleaded, "Daddy, please don't embarrass me! Besides, you know a shot gun wouldn't hurt him…"

I put the rag down and looked at my 16 year old daughter. She was so beautiful. She had long wavy hair like her mama's but it was dirty blonde. Her eyes were green today. She was strong and opinionated and sweet and good. She was everything a daddy could want in a daughter.

I groaned, "Okay, fine. I'll put it away."

She smiled and kissed my cheek, "Thanks, daddy."

The doorbell rang and Bella opened it up. There was Em Jr. looking just like his daddy. He had a bunch of lilies in his hand, "Hi Bella. Is Faith ready?"

She motioned him in and he walked over and shook my hand, "Hi Jay. Faith talked you out of the shot gun, huh?"

He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too…he just looked too much like my goofy brother.

"Yeah…but listen to me, Em, this is my only baby girl that I'm allowing you to take out tonight…you _do _remember the stories about my God of War days, don'tcha son?"

He gulped and nodded, "Um…yes sir. I promise to keep her safe."

I nodded and Bella rolled her eyes, "Oh Emmy, don't you worry about the big bad God of War…we know you'll take care of Faith…you always have."

He smiled, "Well, we're going to dinner and then a movie afterwards so I'll have her home by 11:00...if that's okay?"

_Smart boy…_

I nodded, " 11:00pm…not a minute after."

Faith now rolled her eyes as she bent down to kiss my cheek and whispered, "Oh daddy…you may act all tough but I know you're just a big old teddy bear."

I smirked and they made they're way out. Bella turned and started talking to someone I couldn't see, "Okay, man the restaurant with three angels and make sure to keep an eye on activity that may occur underneath the table. I need three more at the movie theater to watch for roaming hands…if you see him try to make any sort of a move on my baby girl, you alert me at once. You've all got your assignments. Thanks for the help."

She fell next to me on the couch and I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her forehead. She sighed, "Can you believe it? She's 16 years old…she's falling in love…it's all gone by so fast…"

And then she's crying. I lift her chin up to look in my eyes, "She'll always be our baby…no matter if she's 16 or 1600. We've done good, darlin. She's a good girl."

I kissed her soft lips and could taste the salty tears. She sighed against my lips and mumbled, "Wanna go upstairs?"

I shook my head, "No, I wanna stay right here." I leaned her back until she was flat against the couch. I brushed my tongue across her plump bottom lip and she parted her lips so that I could taste her.

Her legs wrapped around my waist and it didn't take long until the Lil' General was at home where he belongs. Even after all these years, making love with Bella was mind blowing. We made love for a long time, finally separating and cleaning ourselves up just minutes before Faith got home.

*******************************************************************************************************************

"You ready, daddy?"

Faith looked up at me through her pretty white veil. I took a deep breath and locked arms with her. I nodded and we started walking down the aisle. I leaned down to her ear and whispered, "You don't have to get married, baby. We could just run outta here right now and you could just stay with me and mama forever."

She laughed quietly, "Daddy…you know I'll always be with you and mama forever. I love you, dad."

I smiled, "Love you too, baby girl."

When we reached the end of the aisle, Em Jr. shook my hand and I took my seat next to Bella. The ceremony was beautiful. All the angels and wolves were crying…all the vampires were dry sobbing.

Once the ceremony was over, the reception was at Peter's house. Faith came over and pulled me out to the dance floor, "You look so handsome in your tux, dad."

I smiled as I held her close, "Well, I would only wear this for you, darlin. You know I wore jeans at me and your mama's wedding."

She laughed and laid her head on my chest, "I know, daddy. Thanks…for everything."

I kissed her forehead and we danced to Butterfly Kisses.

After the dance was over, she went back to Em to do her first dance as his wife. I sat down at a table and just watched. Edward came over and sat down, he was pushing a double baby stroller. I smiled as he pulled out Masen and I pulled out Olivia. They were twins and now about 6 months old.

Edward was still a practicing pediatrician when these two babies were abandoned outside the hospital in the dead of winter. He did everything he could to save them but in the end, their little human bodies weren't strong enough to survive.

So, Lily went to God and pleaded for them. He sent them back as angels and Edward and Lily adopted them right away. I've never seen them happier. They waited a long for this and they were wonderful parents.

Masen giggled as he reached up and pulled on Edward's lip. Edward smiled, "You want me to sing to you, huh? Alright little man…"

He began singing softly to him as the love just flowed. He could read the babies thoughts so he was pretty good at this daddy stuff.

I looked out at the dance floor and watched as Bella and Peter danced around to Wild Angels…they dubbed that their theme song.

Once the song was over, Peter grabbed Charlotte and Bella came over and got me. I gave Olivia to Lily and Bella and I danced all night long.

The next day, the kids left for their honeymoon and I had a little surprise planned for my darlin wife.

I packed our bags and threw them in the trunk of the Charger. I sat down in the driver's seat as Bella slid on my lap. We took off and hit the highway. We drove for a long time as she tried to get me to tell her where we were going but of course, I refused.

Finally, we pulled up in front of an old rundown motel in Montana. She smiled, "Oh my God! I can't believe this place is still standing!"

I laughed and we went in and got the same room we had the first night we stayed here. We carried our bags into the room and she sat down on the bed and smiled, "Okay, so why are we here?"

I walked to the bathroom and flipped on the hot water in the tub. I walked out as I pulled off my shirt and walked over to her.

"I'm gonna do something I wanted to do the first time we were here…wanna take a bath with me?"

She smiled as she pulled off her shirt, "Fuck yeah I do."

We stripped each other down and laid down in the bathtub. The hot water felt so good and her hot little body on mine felt even better. She sighed deeply, "Oh yeah…I forgot…this has gotta be Heaven."

I smiled and kissed her sweet lips, "Heaven."

**The End**

**I hope you guys liked the epilogue. I wanted to say thanks for taking this little journey with me. And as an FYI, most of you read that I lost my daughter a few years ago, her name was Faith Caroline so this was kind of an homage to her. I will be posting some outtakes still to the story and have gotten some good ideas from you guys so thanks. Anyway, thanks again and God bless.**

**BTW- I did a collab o/s with AutumnOtts for the Halloween contest. It's a J/B piece so check it out!**


	34. The real story behind the burning bush

**I am not a religious scholar so please keep in mind that this is for purely fictional enjoyment. That being said, please take no offense…but since you guys have read my story, you probably won't be offended because you already know how twisted my mind is. Hope you enjoy!**

**Year: 47 BC**

Peter and I were roaming the countryside looking for newly made vampires. It was a beautiful day here on earth and we were loving our job as we got to explore everything here for the first time. I tipped the wine bottle back and drank the last drop.

"We're out of wine…I'm going for wine run, need anything?"

Peter looked over at me with bloodshot eyes, "Do you have smokes? I'm almost out."

"No, I'm out. I'll get the wine, you find a tobacco plant and roll us some cigs," I quickly ascended to Heaven and went to the nearest winery and walked in. "Hey, Joe…gimme a couple bottles of your best stuff."

He smirked, "I've got a lovely wine here, dating back to 125 BC."

I examined the bottle and nodded, "That'll do it." He handed me two bottles and raised an eyebrow, "By that stumble in your step, I'd say you had enough today, Bella. Seriously, you and Peter are going to drain Heaven dry."

I rolled my eyes, "It's not like we can't make more grapes, Joe. When you've went face to face with the Devil and return to tell the tale, then you can lecture me and Peter on our drinking habits."

He huffed and I walked out, "Damn sun is bright as shit today!"

I stumbled off the curb when Emma walked by with that stupid smirk on her face, "Looks like Hell's Angels are at it again…"

I glared at her and she shut up quickly. I muttered, "Snob," before I descended back to earth and to my only real friend in the whole universe…well, besides God.

When I returned, he was licking a frog.

I laughed, "What the hell are you doing?"

He set the frog down and wiped his tongue with his finger, "I heard somewhere that licking a specific kind of frog can create hallucinations."

I handed him a bottle of wine so he could get the nasty taste out of his mouth, "Peter, do you really think we need new vices?"

He shrugged, "Pfst…live life to the fullest and experience everything…that's what I always say Bella."

I laughed, "Well, did it work?"

He shook his head, "No…that was definitely not the right type of frog."

We continued exploring the land and drinking.

"What's this?" I asked Peter pointing to a purple flower I had never seen. He pulled out his manual, "Hmm…okay, page 2,012 of the manual says that is an iris."

I smiled and bent over to smell it, "It's quite lovely."

He smiled back at me, "It's very nice. God did a good job with that one. Don't know what he was thinking about with that damn cactus though. I think I've still got needles in my ass."

I smirked, "I told you not to sit on it."

He scoffed, "You dared me!"

I laughed, "Yeah…that was fun."

He ran over to a plant I had never seen before, "This is interesting. Let's see what this one is." He started looking through his manual as I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

I took a long drag and exhaled. "Aha…here it is. This is a cannabis plant. Apparently this is a prototype so this is the only God has created so far."

I bent down and smelled it, "Hmm…smells a little weird. Kinda pretty though."

He reached behind his ear and pulled out the cigarette he had tucked behind it.

"Let's take a little smoke break, Bella."

I nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me."

We both sat down on the ground in front of God's newest plant and shared a bottle of wine.

Peter sighed, "I'm bored."

I hiccupped, "Yeah…do you think we'll ever have any excitement in our lives again?"

He shrugged, "I dunno." Then he nudged my shoulder, "Hey do you remember that time back in 73…"

Just then St. Christopher appeared.

"Shit!"

We jumped to our feet and quickly threw our cigarette's behind us.

"Bella. Peter." He nodded and we nodded back. I spoke, "What's up, St. Chris?"

He sighed, "Bella, I've told you before that it's inappropriate to call me that."

I ducked my head, "Oh, sorry. What can we do for you sir?"

He handed me a folder filled with documents, "There's a new vampire coven forming in Volturi, Italy. This folder contains names, pictures, and fact sheets on all existing members. You will need to watch them. God believes they may be plotting."

I nodded, "Yes, sir. We're on it."

He shook his head, "By the way, that bush behind you is burning." Then he ascended back to Heaven.

I turned quickly to see the bush up in flames, "Shit! Peter, help me put this out!" He began flapping his wings but that only seemed to make it worse.

I started spitting on it but that wasn't helping. "Damn it, Bella! God's gonna be pissed! This is the only one!"

"Regenerate it while I try to put it out!"

Peter kept the plant from completely burning while I looked around for something to put it out.

Then he was giggling, "This plant smells really funny. I kinda like it though."

"Peter! Now is not the time!"

Then I noticed a human walking up, "Fuck! Peter, we have to think of something quick!"

Of course the human couldn't see us but he could most definitely see the plant that was clearly on fire but not burning away.

Peter began to speak and sent his voice out through the breeze, "This is God. Ignore the burning bush and back away…slowly."

The human looked at the bush in shock, "Are…are you… to me?"

Peter giggled a bit then spoke again, "Yes, my son. Speak of this to no one and God…I mean, I will make sure you are rewarded with earthly treasures."

I glared at Peter, "God is gonna be pissed that you're imitating him again! And you can't promise him earthly treasures, Peter!"

He shot back at me, "Well, I don't see you coming up with any brilliant plans!"

Then I got a big whiff of the burning cannabis plant and started feeling all tingly. I looked at Peter, "Do you feel that?"

He giggled again, "Yeah. It's fuckin awesome."

I giggled now, "Hey, this guy thinks he's talking to God. Let's get him to do some funny shit."

Peter laughed, "Oohhh…now that's my girl!"

He cleared his throat and spoke again, "On second thought, I have some things I need for you to do to prove your worth in the Kingdom of Heaven."

The man dropped his head, "Yes, anything."

I giggled, "Make him stand on one foot and pat his head while rubbing his belly."

Peter gave him the command and the man looked confused, "But…I don't understand…"

Peter spoke with authority, "You dare question my command?!"

The man quickly stood on one foot and began doing what Peter asked. Peter and I were giggling hysterically.

I looked over at Peter, "I bet you that he doesn't have any underwear on."

Peter smiled, "You're on! What are the terms?"

I smiled, "If I win, you have to ask Beulah to the company holiday party. If you win, I will ask Oswald. Deal?" He grimaced. Beulah and Oswald were the bottom of the barrel but both had shown us that they were more than interested.

"Ugh…fine. But remember this, Bella, if I lose, me and Beulah are hanging out with you all night."

Now I grimaced.

Peter spoke to the human again, "Now do a cartwheel."

The human looked confused but did as he asked. I shuddered when I saw that I was correct.

"Ha! I win again!"

Peter glared at me, "One day, Bella…I swear I'm gonna kill you."

I rolled my eyes, "Make sure to give Beulah a big kiss at the end of your date."

He smirked, "I will and I will make sure to give you every last single detail."

I shuddered again, "Okay, we've played enough with the human. I'm really fuckin thirsty and we've already went through our wine."

Peter laughed, "Yeah. My mouth feels like it did that time you dared me to swallow a cotton plant."

"Hey Peter? We should probably, ya know, have the guy do something good for God's cause."

He thought for a moment, "Oh, okay. I know what to do."

"You have proved your worth, my son. Now go to Egypt and lead the slaves to the Promised Land and their salvation."

The human agreed and took off quickly.

Peter sat down, "I'm kinda tired. I really don't feel like doing anything right now."

I looked at him, "We still have to put the fire out."

He jumped up, "Fine…" He grabbed the bottom of my dress and yanked it over my head. I gasped, "What the hell, Peter?!"

He began beating the plant with my dress and I wrapped my wings around me. A few minutes later, the fire was out.

I muttered, "Why is it that I always end up naked?"

Peter laughed, "I dunno…funny how it always works out that way."

"Peter. Isabella. In my office now! And Bella, for my sake, will you please put some clothes on. Why do you always end up naked? The naked thing died with Adam and Eve." God was speaking to us and he didn't sound happy.

I glared at Peter, "Remind me to kick your ass later."

He shrugged, "Eh, you hit like a girl anyway."

I spat out, "I am so going to kick your…"

"Now you two!"

"Shit, Bella. We'll argue about this later…let's go face the music."

I groaned, "I hope he doesn't put us on probation again…"

**And that my friends, is the real story behind the burning bush.**


	35. Bella's Dance With the Devil

**So, some of you wanted to see the conversation Bella had with devil once Peter killed her. Here it is…Bella is quite the sneaky one! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to check out my E/J story (if you're into that kind of thing!)**

**Song : House of 1000 Corpses by Rob Zombie **

**Bella's Dance With The Devil**

I looked one last time into the beautiful honey eyes of my darling husband and sent all the arrogance I had before Peter snapped my neck. I had been preparing for this day for over 2000 years. I always knew my day would come to put that sadistic son of a bitch in his place and today was that day.

My human body fell to the ground but my soul remained standing…as I was certain it always would be. I gave Peter a knowing nod before I walked over to the demons waiting to descend to Hell with me. My strength was resolved and I knew that I would be victorious. There would be no chance for the Devil today.

A moment later I was back in the familiar black, slimy caverns feeling my way through to the other end. I could hear the screams and shrieks and cries. They were even louder than I remembered and more powerful…the Devil had been a busy boy since the last time I was here because his Kingdom had grown much larger.

I finally saw the faint blue light creeping through the cracks in the walls and the heat faded into bitter cold.

I stepped out of the cavern and saw him. Most people have this false picture of what he looks like and how he acts. There were no horns…no tail…his skin was not crimson. In fact, no one knew for certain what he looked like. At one time, he was known to be one of the most beautiful angels in Heaven…now, he never showed his true form, instead always choosing to use his psychological bullshit and camouflage himself as someone you loved and trusted.

He'd lure you in with false securities and steal your soul while you were distracted. So it was no surprise to me to see his beautiful face with full lips and soft green eyes and wavy honey blonde hair. But try as he might, he could never be as beautiful as my Jasper.

He smiled as he ascended from his throne made of rock and stone. "Isabella. I thought the next time I saw you, it would be when I was dragging you here."

I smiled back, "And what makes you think I'd _let _you drag me here…you didn't drag me last time if you remember. I came of my own free will, just as I have done today."

He smirked, "Still the little spit fire, I see. So what do I owe this pleasure, Isabella. I am certain this is no social call."

I nodded, "You are correct, this is no visit between old friends. I've come to make you an offer."

Now he laughed his ominous laugh, "An offer, huh? And what makes you think I'll even take the time to listen to your fruitless offer? What's stopping me from just detaining you here and keeping your soul forever?"

I folded my arms across my chest and smirked, "You think your Hell can detain me against my will? You are still as foolish as I remember. I will be leaving when my offer is denied or accepted and I will simply walk away."

He sighed and sat back down in his chair of blackened stone, "I _can _keep you, Isabella. My army is much stronger now and you are here all alone. Without your precious partner, who will share your pain?"

I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. I took a deep drag before leaning against the cold, wet wall, "Try to keep me and I _will _escape again. Just the thought of showing all your little minions how weak and easily beaten you are, makes my panties wet. You know me just as I know you…you know that I will _never _stop just as I know you never will. As for sharing my pain, I no longer need to suppress it. In fact, I welcome it. So go ahead, dear devil, hit me with your best shot."

He waves his hand as I feel the sharp deep burn within the deepest depths of my soul. I fall to the ground as it courses through my body, starting at the tips of my toes until it burns its way up and through me resulting in my head to fall back as a deep moan escapes my lips.

My eyes go black and I can feel the pain dripping from my tongue. I look up into his shocked eyes with an evil grin across my face and whisper, "Thank you, devil…may I have another?"

He stands as I feel the anger resonating from within him, "What is this?"

I wipe the back of my hand across my lips and stand to face him. My anger is there now, on the forefront of my being as I spat out, "Do you really think you can hurt me more than I have already hurt?! Do you think I can suffer any more than I have?! I have spent over 150 years stuck in the deepest pits of Hell with pain so sharp that even you would flinch away! I have stood by and watched the one I love suffer through your wicked games with no way to help him as you sit here on your throne and mock our pain for your amusement! Let me let you in on a little secret, you stupid fuck…you can only cause so much pain until one comes to enjoy it…embrace it…relish and live for it! Give me your pain and all it will cause for me is an earth shattering orgasm! You fucked up! You have made me like you because I enjoy the pain…I _want _it…how can you hurt someone who relishes the hurt you cause?"

I can feel his anger…but also a trace of worry as I smile.

His eyes narrow and he sits again, "What is it that you want, Isabella?"

I pick my cigarette up from the ground and take another drag, "I want in. How's the old saying go, 'It's better to serve in Heaven than it is to reign in Hell.' I no longer believe that to be true. I want to reign. I have enough power now. I'm sick and tired of serving a God who only serves himself. I'm sick and tired of the probation and the evil looks from my fellow angels. Why should I bow to anyone? All I did was serve my Kingdom and what do I get? I get an eternity of being treated like an outcast! An eternity of being punished for my not so angelic ways! None of those fuckers knows what it's like to be inundated with pain and suffering and evil for decade upon decade! It's eats away at your core until you become mired in it! I am stuck with these ways now and I refuse to apologize for it any longer! I want in! I want to lead your army of foot soldiers! I want to bum rush the fucking Kingdom of Heaven with a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other as I watch the walls crumble to the fucking ground!"

He takes a moment to think about my words before he speaks again, "And why would I trust you to lead my foot soldiers? I would much rather you lead my demons."

I shook my head, "No. I will only lead the vampires. Jasper is a vampire and I will not leave his side. Peter will not leave Charlotte's side. Together, me, Peter, and Jasper…we will be unstoppable. You want to watch the Kingdom of Heaven fall? Here is your chance. No one knows their army like I do…I have all the knowledge you need to bring those self righteous bastards down. But I will only lead if I have full control of my army. I will not serve you either. I want to be a partner…an equal. Those are my terms."

He laughs now and shakes his head as I watch the blonde waves flitter across his face, "You still didn't answer my question of trust, Isabella? Like you said before, I know you. I know what you're capable of."

I smile as I can feel the intrigue and curiosity flow from him, "We both know that you most definitely should not trust me as I will never trust you. How can you trust evil incarnate? I will offer you this…I will return to earth in human form and let Jasper bite me. Once his venom courses through my veins, we both know that I will be damned for all of eternity and be drafted into your army."

He pauses as he considers my offer. Then he smirks, "And how do I know this isn't a trick? Perhaps I'll just keep you here."

I roll my eyes as I let the anger escape from my core again, "You know what? Fuck it! The offer is no longer on the table! I refuse to play your games! I'll just start planning my next escape and trust me, devil, I _will _escape. And when I do, I'll start my own god damned Afterworld! It'll be called Bellanopalus and I'll bring both you and that holier than thou fuck down! I will relish watching both Kingdom's fall under _my _command! I am the perfect mix of good and evil! I have both powers on my side! They are both a part of who I am! And you know me…you know that I am capable of doing exactly as I say!"

And with that, I turn my back to the Devil and watch as his demons begin to close in on me and grab my arms. But then I smile as I feel his greed.

"Maybe we can work something out. I need time to prepare my terms."

I turn around and smile, "Time is running out. In less than a minute, my human body will no longer be able to be revived. Make your choice now, devil or it will be made for you. The way I see it, you have the choice between two sins. The first is pride. How afraid are you of getting your pride trampled again when I escape and once again, show your followers just how foolish you can be. The other is power and greed. How badly do you want me? How badly do you want to watch the Kingdom of Heaven fall? How badly do you want to reign supreme? Which sin shall it be, devil? Make your choice."

I feel his resolve traced with trepidation, "Let her go."

The demons release me and I smile, "Wise choice, devil."

He comes up to me and leans in close as I feel his icy breath wash over my face, "Make no mistakes, Isabella. If you try to fool me again, I will come after you and everyone you love. And you know that I will not stop."

I smile as I stand face to face with the almighty devil, "I would expect nothing less."

I turn to leave and smile through my ascension of the caverns and back to Earth.

_And they thought I couldn't act…ha! Stupid devil._


End file.
